The Roots of the Ivy: Extended Edition
by Aranel Took
Summary: The story of Ivy Brandybuck, daughter of Merry and Éowyn. An Alternate Universe story. This is a rewrite of my story first published in February 2004.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**March 1419**

She had never meant for it to happen, and later she would wonder what had possessed her. But on the eve of battle, lying in a small tent as a storm raged outside, all the fear and despair that she had kept hidden from others, and herself, came to the surface. She tried to fight it, keep it hidden from her companion sharing the tent, but in the end the tears won.

She felt his hand upon her shoulder. "My lady?" he asked.

She turned away, not wanting him to see her weakness. She wanted to tell him she was fine, but the despair in her heart choked her words.

She felt his hand on her head, stroking her hair like her mother had when she was a child waking from a bad dream. She regretted bringing him then. She knew that she would die in the coming battle, but now she realized he would die with her. Tomorrow this newfound friend would die and it was her doing.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this," she finally managed to whisper. He pulled his hand away. She turned towards him. In the dark she could barely see his face.

"Why, my lady?" He sounded a bit angry, probably expecting that she, too, was doubting his ability.

"Because we are going to die tomorrow, you and I," she said. "I can accept it for myself, but I regret that you will die with me."

"My lady, please..." He fumbled for her hand and took it, squeezing it. "If we are to die, then I am proud to die with you. It is my choice to make. But you cannot give up hope. Don't give up on life just yet."

She raised her hand, finding his face in the dark. His skin was hot against her cold palm. "I no longer have hope," she said. "I feel as if I'm already dead." She felt his tears and envied his people's ability to show their feelings easily. She felt her own tears start again, but this time she didn't stop them.

He lay next to her, pulling her to him. His arms went around her shoulders and she lay her head on his chest. She clung to him, clung to his warmth and lost herself in the beating of his heart. He was so full of life and in his arms she felt the stirrings of hope, that perhaps they would survive the coming day.

When he started to pull away, she held him close. "No. Please..." She shifted until they were face to face. She could feel his breath on her cheek. "Stay with me."

"My lady," he whispered, "it isn't right. We shouldn't even be sharing a tent."

She made the decision then, that she would wonder about later. All she knew was that she needed him more than anything at that moment. He gave her hope, was keeping her alive. She closed the short distance between their faces and kissed him. He tasted of pipe-weed.

He pulled away. "My lady...?"

"I need you," she said, pleading. "I need you to make me feel alive. Please."

She touched his cheek. She kissed him again and this time he responded.

-o-O-o-

The Fields of Pelennor lay before them, a gulf of yellow and green before the dark line of their enemy. But she felt no despair, because she had hope. She was alive.

She pulled her arm tighter around her companion and he squeezed her hand in return. The morning had been far less awkward than she had imagined it would be. There had been some initial embarrassment as they searched for clothing in the light of dawn, fully visible to each other for the first time. Then the absurdity of it struck them, that after their intimate night they would be embarrassed by nakedness, and they laughed. They were at ease then and talked. She thanked him for healing her despair. They vowed to remain friends if they survived the war, even promised to name children after each other.

He had given her hope and she would do whatever she could to repay him. She would do whatever she could to keep him alive.

"Whatever happens, stay with me. I will look after you."

-o-O-o-

**Mid-Year's Day, 1419**

"He has asked me to marry him."

They sat in a secluded garden of Minas Tirith, away from the celebrations of the King's coronation. He looked away from her for a moment, then turned to her and spoke.

"Did you accept?"

"Yes."

"Good," he said, perhaps a bit too quickly. "I wish only for you to be happy and he is a good man." He looked away again and she took his hand.

"Are you sure?"

He looked back at her and smiled. "I admit a little jealousy and a bit of a broken heart. But, truly, I am happy for you."

She didn't think he was telling the truth. She could see it in his eyes.

He looked down at their entwined fingers. "Have you told him?"

"Yes. I felt it was only fair to tell him that his wife would not be a maiden. But he says he understands, that we are apt to do things we may regret later in time of war. He doesn't know it was you. He didn't want to know."

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

"No." She kissed him then, a gentle kiss of friendship. "You are a dear friend, Meriadoc Brandybuck."

He squeezed her hand. "You are a dear friend, Éowyn of Rohan."


	2. Chapter 1: September 1419

**September 1419**

Éowyn stood up and the world started to go gray. She quickly sat back down.

"Éowyn, are you sick?" Faramir whispered in her ear. She nodded and took a deep breath. Once the spell had passed she stood up, slower this time, and excused herself from her brother's table. Ignoring Faramir's worried look, she hurried to her room.

She lay down on her bed and covered her face with her hands. She couldn't ignore the signs anymore. She was with child. At first she had tried to blame her missed monthlies on the stress of the war and her injuries. There had been no other obvious signs those first few months. But now she was getting fainting spells, her breasts were definitely fuller and her belly was starting to round. She should have realized that it would take longer to show, but she hadn't wanted to believe she could be pregnant.

She lay for a while, lost in thought, wondering what she would do. What would she tell Faramir? What would she tell _her brother_? And Merry...

She was startled by a knock on her door. She sat up. "Enter."

The door opened and Faramir stepped inside. He carried a cup. "I brought you some tea," he said, holding up the cup.

"Thank you," she said, putting on a smile for him. "Can you set it on the table."

He looked nervously back out the door. "I really shouldn't be in your room."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "We are betrothed, Faramir."

He blushed slightly. "Yes, but it still isn't proper."

Éowyn let out a harsh laugh, considering his words in light of the situation she was now in. "I think I'm beyond proper," she muttered.

"Éowyn..."

"Please. Just bring it to me." She sighed. Might as well get it over with. "And close the door. There is something we must speak of."

"But..."

"Faramir!" she snapped. Why couldn't he just cooperate with her?

He closed the door and came to her. She took the cup from him and drank the tea, sighing as it warmed her. Why did she always go cold when she was afraid? She set the empty cup on the bedside table and looked at her betrothed, into his gentle grey eyes. She could tell he was worried. She loved him and hated what she was about to do to him.

"What do you need to speak of?" he asked.

Better to do it quickly and get it over with. "I'm with child."

His face went white. "How long have you known?" he asked quietly.

She couldn't meet his eyes, couldn't stand to see the hurt. The child was obviously not his--they had never been intimate. "I've had some signs for a while, but it's only been in the last week that I've been sure."

He sat heavily on her bed, staring at the floor. "You know I will accept the child as my own," he finally said, looking up at her. "No one need know. It is not so unusual for couples to have relations before their marriage."

She shook her head. "They will know, Faramir. Because of who the father is."

He scowled. He had never wanted to know what man had lain with her. "How?" he asked.

She stood up and smoothed her skirt over her slightly rounded belly. "I'm nearly six months along and I'm only just starting to show. The child is very small... like his father." He closed his eyes, his jaw tightening, as the realization hit. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know you didn't want to know, but it's going to be obvious."

"Does Merry know?"

She shook her head. "I didn't want to say anything until I was sure." Just over two weeks ago she had said farewell to her dear friend. She hadn't wanted to burden him with this, not when he was so looking forward to returning to the Shire with his companions. She didn't want to tell him until she was sure.

"I should have guessed, with how close you two are," he said flatly.

She felt cold again, afraid that she had lost him. "We are friends, Faramir. I love him as my dear friend, but it is you I love as my husband." She sat next to him and took his hand. Tears slid down her cheeks. "Do you still love me? Do you still wish to marry me?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Éowyn." He put his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her brow. "I'm sorry. I was worrying about myself--my wounded pride--and not thinking of what you are going through." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "Of course I love you, and I would marry you no matter what."

He embraced her again and they sat silently for a while. She was relieved that he wasn't angry, that he still loved her. But Faramir was only the first step in dealing with this. She still had to tell Merry. She dreaded telling her brother. And though her kinsmen were forgiving of illegitimate children, she was nobility and was held to a higher standard. And it would be worse in Gondor.

"What do you want to do?" he finally asked.

She sighed and sat upright, pulling away from him. She wiped her hand across her eyes, wiping away the tears. "I need to write to Merry." She bowed her head. "I think it would be best if he took the child," she said quietly.

Faramir tilted her face up to look in her eyes. "I told you I would accept it."

Éowyn shook her head. "It's not that. I know you would accept the child. But we both know that an illegitimate child will not have an easy life in Gondor, especially being the bastard of the Steward's wife." She shook her head to cut off his protest. "And the child will be a hobbit. I know how Merry and Pippin were treated. Not on purpose, but people can be cruel without realizing it. They were always judged by their size or treated as children. I do not want my child to grow up with that." She sighed. "It will be hard for me to give it up, but it's for the best."

"What if Merry doesn't want it?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I suppose if he is unable to take the child, I will find a hobbit family who will."

The sobs came then, as what she was saying truly hit her. She was going to give her baby away. Faramir held her until the tears ran dry.

-o-O-o-

Éowyn wed Faramir later that month in Minas Tirith, officiated by Aragorn and her brother. She hadn't told Éomer of her condition. She and Faramir had argued over it, but in the end she had prevailed. She decided it would be easier not to tell Éomer. She knew her brother too well. He had inherited their father's temper. He would be angry with her, but furious with Merry and she feared he would take off to the Shire to 'defend her honor'. She knew she would have to tell him someday, but not now.

They went from the White Tower to the King's House, where a wedding feast awaited them. She forced herself to smile and laugh during the toasts wishing them many children. She would be losing her first child. Faramir squeezed her hand, always seeming to know when her dark thoughts threatened to overwhelm her. He had been a steady support for her. She'd given him the opportunity to back out, but he had refused. She wondered at how she had been so lucky to find him.

Seated at the table for the feast, Éowyn felt a small push in her belly, harder than she'd felt before, and smiled. She'd only just started feeling the fluttering of life inside of her, but now she could share it. She grabbed Faramir's hand under the table and pressed it to her belly. The baby pushed again under his hand and he grinned at her.

They left the hall at sunset, blushing at the cheers and innuendo of the guests. Once in the privacy of their chamber, they looked awkwardly at each other. Then Faramir sighed and kissed her gently. "You should sleep," he said, smoothing a loose strand of hair back from her face. "It's been a long day."

Éowyn frowned. "Don't you want to..." She looked at the bed.

"No, I..." Faramir blushed.

She took his hand, twining their fingers. "It's all right, _léofe_. You will not hurt the baby."

"No, it's not that." He looked a way for a moment and sighed. "It doesn't feel right for me to have you while you carry Merry's child."

Éowyn looked in his eyes. There wasn't anything like jealousy or anger there, only concern and maybe a little hurt. He was the most honorable man she knew. Did she really deserve him? "All right," she said. He lifted their hands and kissed her fingers, then he helped her undress. She lay back on the bed and he lay next to her. He kissed her gently and let his hands explore her body, but nothing more. She would have to be content to fall asleep in his loving embrace.

-o-O-o-

"I would like leave to take Éowyn to Rivendell, my lord. For a honeymoon."

Éowyn studied her hands in her lap as Faramir made his request to the King.

"Rivendell?"

Éowyn risked a peek up. Aragorn gazed at them thougtfully. She didn't dare look at Arwen. Arwen's eyes had been on her since they entered the King's private apartments. The Queen was watching her like she knew something was wrong.

"How long would you be away?" Aragorn asked.

Faramir hesitated for a moment. "Until January."

"That long?" Éowyn heard a creak as Aragorn leaned back in his chair. "I'm not sure I can spare my Steward for such a long time. Perhaps a honeymoon in Dol Amroth instead?"

"I realize that, my lord. It's just..."

Éowyn heard Faramir's soft sigh. It wasn't right for her to put him on the spot like this.

"I'm pregnant," she said, looking up to meet Aragorn's surprised eyes.

"Congratulations!" Aragorn said, smiling broadly at them. "But should you be taking such a long trip now? In your condition?"

Éowyn bowed her head again, collecting herself. "I cannot have the child in Gondor or Rohan. I will not be keeping it."

"But why?" Aragorn leaned forward in his chair.

"To protect my husband's reputation...and to protect the child." She looked into the King's gray eyes. "It is not Faramir's child."

Aragorn let out a breath and sat back in his chair.

"But how can the child be born before January?" Arwen asked. "You are barely showing."

Éowyn opened her mouth to speak, then stopped. _Barely showing_? She wondered how long Arwen had been aware of her condition. "I am just over six months along now." She felt heat on her cheeks. She would have to tell them the truth. "The baby is small." She looked Aragorn in the eye. "Merry is the baby's father."

"Merry?" Aragorn stared at her, shocked.

Éowyn nodded. "We travelled together, from Rohan. The night before Pelennor..." She took a deep breath. "We took comfort from each other."

"What will you do with the child?" Arwen asked.

"The child is a hobbit and I want him to be raised among hobbits. Not here. Not where he will be treated..." She bit off her angry tirade. "I will write to Merry and ask him if he can take the baby."

She shivered and hugged herself, crossing her arms over the gentle swell of her belly. Over her baby. She bowed her head, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't want to cry anymore. She had to do this.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Éowyn," Arwen said.

Éowyn took a shuddering breath and nodded. "It's for the best." At least, that's what she kept telling herself.


	3. Chapter 2: November 1419

**November 1419**

Merry relaxed in his chair and sighed. It was good to be home again, even if home was a little worse for wear. The Shire had not gone unscathed in this war, thanks to Saruman. But that was over now, the last of the men routed just days ago, and they could start to get back to a normal life. And right now, Merry was ready to enjoy a rest in his new home at Crickhollow before having to face his responsibilities. He was sure his father had a long list of things for him to do to get Buckland back in order, and Merry wasn't going to argue with him. Saradoc Brandybuck was still angry that his son had left the Shire for so long without a word as to where he was going. He'd worried both of his parents half to death. But at least his father was more understanding than Pippin's father.

Pippin came into their parlor, carrying a tray of tea and cakes. Pippin had been the one to ask Frodo about living at Crickhollow. A blazing row with his father over his sudden journey had sent Pippin running from Tuckborough to hide at Bag End. Frodo had took pity on his cousin and handed the cottage over to him. Of course Pippin had insisted that Merry come too. And to be honest, Merry enjoyed the idea of living quietly away from the chaos of Brandy Hall. They'd be Master and Thain someday and he figured they deserved a nice quiet life before responsibilities to family and the Shire overwhelmed them.

Merry had just raised his tea cup when a pounding on their door interrupted his nice quiet day. He sighed.

"I'll get it," Pippin said, getting up to go to the door. "But if it's anyone with a job for us to do, I'm slamming the door and locking it! Oh! Hello, Folco!" Pippin said as he opened the door. "Would you like some tea?"

"Hello, Pip. I've brought a message for Merry," Folco said, holding out an envelope. "I won't be able to stay for tea, though," he said sadly, eyeing the cakes on the parlor table hungrily. "I'm on duty." Merry smiled at the thought of Folco Boffin, whose biggest responsibility had been deciding whether to have ale or whiskey, being one of the bridge guards.

Folco stepped into the parlor and handed Merry the envelope. "It was delivered by an elf!" he said. "A very tall fellow he was!" He shook his head. "Anyway, he said he'd be camping in the Old Forest to wait for your answer."

Merry examined the envelope, wondering what the elves wanted with him. He broke the unmarked seal and pulled out the letter.

_My dearest Merry,_

_I am sorry to be contacting you under these circumstances, but I do not know what else to do. I am with child. It is yours. I was only sure of my condition after you had left for the Shire._

_I have come to Rivendell, to stay with a friend of Queen Arwen's. Faramir is with me. We were married in September. He knows everything about us and understands. However, I cannot keep the child. It would be too difficult for a hobbit child to grow up in Gondor. _

_I am asking if you will take the child. If you will, it will be born in December, here in Rivendell._

_If you are unable to take the child, I understand. It is a great responsibility I bring to you. I will then find a home for it with a hobbit family or perhaps here among the elves._

_I am sorry, Merry, for putting this burden on you._

_Éowyn_

Merry just stared at the letter, his heart pounding. Éowyn was _pregnant_? She was going to have _his child_?

"Merry, what is it? You're as white as a sheet!" Pippin came over and leaned in to look at the letter, but Merry quickly folded it up.

"I need to go to Rivendell," he said, standing up. "Tonight." He pushed past Pippin, to head to his room to pack, but Pippin caught his arm.

"I'm going with you, of course," he said, "but I'd like to know why I'm going."

Merry looked at Pippin. Of course Pippin would come. He couldn't stop him if he wanted to and besides, he figured he'd need his best friend on this journey with him. He glanced at Folco, watching them curiously, then back to Pippin. "All right, Pip. I know you'd just follow anyway." He looked to Folco. "Could you watch the house for us?"

"Sure, Merry," Folco said.

"And could you let our families know we've gone to Rivendell." He looked at the letter in his hand. "I don't know how long we'll be there."

Folco nodded and Merry went to his room.

He found his pack, stashed away at the bottom of the wardrobe. He threw it on the bed and then grabbed some clothes, stuffing them carelessly in the pack. His mind was numb, still not quite grasping what he had just read in the letter. He heard Folco leaving and then Pippin came in a few moments later.

"I think Folco's a bit put out you didn't tell him what's going on," said Pippin. Merry didn't answer, his mind still whirling with what he had read. "Are you going to tell _me_ what's going on?"

Merry stopped his packing. He had never told Pippin about Éowyn. He had always considered it a private matter between the two of them. But it wouldn't be private for much longer.

"The letter was from Éowyn."

"Éowyn? What's she have to do with Rivendell?"

"She and Faramir are there." Merry sighed. "Look, Pip, there are some things I haven't told you about. Things that happened while you were in Gondor and I was with the Rohirrim."

Pippin frowned. He looked hurt. "But we tell each other everything, Merry. What couldn't you tell me about?"

"This was personal...between Éowyn and myself." He sank down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. "I've made a mess of things, Pip. I should never have done it, I knew it would cause trouble later, but she..." She had needed him. And he was terrified of going into battle, of dying, and in some ways he had needed her just as much as she had needed him. He hadn't been able to refuse her.

The mattress dipped as Pippin sat down next to him. "What's going on?"

"Éowyn's going to have a baby." He paused, taking a deep breath. "It's mine."

"Oh, Merry..." Pippin whispered.

"She doesn't want to raise a hobbit child in Gondor. She wants me to take it."

Pippin was silent a moment, then stood up. He grabbed the pack and shoved it into Merry's lap. Merry looked up at him. Pippin's face was lit with a grin.

"Well that's it then. Let's go get my new cousin!"

"Pippin! This is serious! I don't know if I'm ready to be a father."

"Who is? You won't know until you try. And I'll be here to help you!" Pippin patted Merry on the back and raced next door to his room.

"That doesn't boost my confidence, Pip," Merry mumbled to himself.


	4. Chapter 3: November 1419

**November 1419**

Merry shivered, but he didn't think it was all from the November morning air. Bree was receding behind them and they were on their way to Rivendell. To get his child. The elf messenger they had met in the Old Forest had gone on ahead, to let Éowyn know he was coming.

He glanced over at Pippin, relaxed in his saddle and humming quite happily to himself. Merry frowned, irritated by Pippin's happy mood, and looked away. Pippin had slept soundly last night at the Prancing Pony, while Merry had tossed and turned with worry. His cousin didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation. There would be a baby to care for, another person--_a completely helpless person_--to be wholly responsible for. But for Pippin, it was just getting another cousin to play with.

Merry got that heavy feeling in his stomach, the knot of panic that had become more and more frequent since reading Éowyn's letter. A baby! What was he going to do with a baby? What was everyone in the Shire going to think? What were his parents going to say? He knew he probably should have talked to them beforehand, but he had wanted to leave as soon as possible. His father was going to be furious with him for leaving again. He could only hope his parents would be understanding when he returned to the The Shire with their grandchild.

And what about Éowyn? He felt guilty for doing this to her. It was still unbelievable that they were going to have a baby together! He'd never heard of a hobbit having babies with Big Folk or elves or _anything_ besides other hobbits, those rumors about Tooks and fairies notwithstanding. What would the child look like? Him? Or Éowyn? Or both?

He worried about Faramir, too. Did Faramir hate him? He didn't know Faramir very well. Pippin seemed to like him well enough, but that was no indication of how the man would react to seeing the father of his wife's child. Merry figured he should probably be prepared to get punched at the very least.

Merry sighed, looking up the road that led them east, and his stomach did those flips again. About two weeks from now, they'd be entering Rivendell and he'd be seeing Éowyn again. And in another month, he'd be a father.

-o-O-o-

Their journey to Rivendell was much faster than their first trip to Elrond's home. They had the luxury of ponies and a road not crawling with Ringwraiths. It took a little over a week to reach the valley that sheltered Imladris. Merry was grateful for that. The waiting and worrying was killing him. He just wanted to get this meeting over with.

His stomach churned nervously as they approached the gate. They were met by guards, who sent word that they had arrived. Their ponies were led away and they were left in the courtyard to wait. It was the very same courtyard they had once waited in to start their journey with Frodo.

"Remember Legolas and Gimli?" Pippin laughed. "Could you have imagined then that they would now be best of friends? If looks could kill they'd both have dropped dead on the...spot." Pippin trailed off, his eyes focusing on something over Merry's shoulder.

"Merry?"

The sound of her voice made his stomach churn again, but he had to be brave. He turned around. Éowyn stood before him, clad in a loose elvish dress. Merry's eyes instantly went to the slight bulge in her middle. _This is really happening_, he thought. His eyes met Éowyn's again. "Éowyn."

Behind him, Pippin coughed. "I'll, uh, leave you two then," he said.

"Faramir is in the stables," Éowyn told him, never taking her eyes from Merry, "I know he'd love to see you."

Pippin squeezed Merry's shoulder and left.

"Come with me," she said and he followed her to a chamber off the courtyard. She settled herself in a chair, but Merry remained standing. He was too nervous to sit.

"I'm sorry, Merry," she said. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's not entirely your fault, is it?" he said. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You're the one going through this."

"You will take the child?" she asked, a waver in her voice.

"Of course I will! What did you think I would do?" He sighed. He hadn't meant to snap at her. "Sorry. I'm just...overwhelmed, I guess."

She closed her eyes, sighing, and nodded. She looked at him again. "I knew you would, Merry, but I had to ask. I didn't know if it would be a problem for you."

"No, it won't be a problem. It may be a bit awkward explaining it to my parents, but the child will be accepted and loved." He shrugged and gave a weak grin. "It won't be the first child in the Shire born on the wrong side of the blanket."

Éowyn sighed. "Good. I hoped that he...or she...would be accepted. It would not be so easy in Gondor. Besides being a hobbit, illegitimate children are not looked upon so kindly. Especially in a household of nobility." She sobbed then, covering her face. Merry rushed to her, putting his arms around her. "I don't want to give up the baby, Merry. I don't. But I have to. For the child's sake."

"There's no way you could keep it? Maybe people will be more understanding now, after everything that's happened with the war and--"

"I don't want to risk it, Merry. I want my child to be happy and loved."

"I know," he soothed. He kissed her brow. "I'll do my best to be a good father. And Pippin said he'd help."

She laughed through her tears then. "That doesn't give me a lot of confidence."

He pulled away to look at her, grinning. "I know. But he's really excited about this."

She took his hand. "How do _you_ feel?"

He shrugged. "It's unexpected and I am a bit scared, to tell you the truth. But I'm happy." He paused. "How's Faramir with all this?"

"He's been wonderful. I don't know what I would have done without him."

Merry frowned. "I'm still not looking forward to seeing him."

"It will be fine!" Éowyn stiffened suddenly, her hand going to her belly. "Oh!"

"What?" Merry asked, but she just grabbed his hand and held it to her belly. He felt movement underneath. His child. He looked up, grinning, into Éowyn's radiant face and suddenly wished that Faramir did not exist.

"You hobbits must like dancing," she said, "because this little one seems to do it a lot."

"Sorry about that," he said. He pulled his hand away. It didn't seem right to touch her like that. She was Faramir's wife, not his. "How have you been?" he asked. "Everything all right?"

She nodded. "Aerlyn, Arwen's friend, is a healer, and she says everything is fine. Nothing to worry about." She pushed herself up from her chair.

They walked back out into the courtyard, arriving just as Faramir and Pippin were returning from the stables. Faramir was laughing at something Pippin was saying. Merry felt his stomach drop when Faramir looked up and saw him.

Faramir came forward and extended his hand. "Merry," he said.

Merry took the proffered hand, trying to control the shaking of his own. "Lord Faramir," he said.

"No titles, Merry," the man said. "You are family now." For a moment Merry thought he saw a shadow pass over Faramir's face, but then he had turned away to greet his wife. Merry watched with a little twinge of jealousy as he kissed her. He knew he shouldn't. He and Éowyn had agreed to be friends, nothing more. But seeing her pregnant with his child, it was hard to remember that.

-o-O-o-

They enjoyed a welcoming feast with Lord Elrond and were delighted to see Bilbo again as well. Their elderly cousin seemed unperturbed by Merry's reason for being there. "I can't fault you, lad. She's a pretty lass, isn't she?" he said with a naughty wink, then went back to discussing some ancient tome with Arwen's twin brothers.

After their dinner, they retired to Elrond's courtyard. Pippin sat himself next to Bilbo, but Faramir touched Merry's arm before he could join them. "I think we should talk," he said. Merry turned to Éowyn and was worried that _she_ looked a bit worried herself. He took a deep breath and followed.

Faramir leaned against the low wall overlooking the valley. Merry warily stood next to him. He wondered how far up they were...

"I feel there is a lot of tension between us," Faramir said, his eyes still on the river that snaked through the trees far below. "Understandably so. I think we need to clear the air." He looked at Merry and Merry nodded, unable to say anything. Faramir looked back out over the valley. "I will be honest with you. At times I resent what happened. To watch your wife grow with another man's child is not an easy thing."

"I'm sorry..."

"Wait." Faramir turned and kneeled down to eye level with Merry. "I tried to be angry at you, at her, but I couldn't. She told me of her despair and that you brought her back. If it hadn't been for you, she would have looked for death on that field. It's because of you that she is here today. She needed someone to remind her of what is was to live and I'm grateful it was someone as good and honorable as you."

Merry was speechless. He was expecting to be thrown over the wall, not this. He wondered if he could have done the same as Faramir, to continue to love and support Éowyn if the situation had been reversed.

Faramir watched him for a moment. "You love her, don't you."

Merry nodded. There was no use lying to the man. "I do love her, but I know she loves you. My only hope is to find a lass as beautiful as Éowyn. But I doubt I could find a hobbit lass to match her spirit."

Faramir chuckled. "I think you would not find a woman anywhere to match her spirit!"

The tension broken, they laughed until Éowyn found them.

Her demand of "What is so funny?", with her flashing eyes and hands on hips only made them laugh harder.


	5. Chapter 4: December 1419

**December 1419**

She was sitting in a sunny spot in the garden, her head tilted back, eyes closed, one hand resting on her round belly. Merry hesitated, not wanting to disturb the lovely picture before him. He'd needed a walk, too restless to watch Pippin trying to distract Faramir with a game of chess. Éowyn was close to delivering now and he and Faramir both seemed to be more nervous than she was.

He was having trouble sleeping at night, worrying about what he was going to do. He'd never paid much attention to babies, except for when Pippin was a baby. But even then, he hadn't _really_ been interested in his cousin until Pippin was old enough to toddle around. What would he do with an infant? He supposed his mum would want to help, but he really wanted to do this on his own. It was _his_ mistake, _his_ responsibility. He sighed.

Éowyn opened her eyes and smiled at him, then patted the spot next to her on the marble bench. "Come talk to me?"

She took his hand when he sat next to her, and gave it a squeeze. "How are you doing?" she asked.

He snorted. "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?"

She laughed. "I don't know who is more nervous, you or Faramir!" She patted his hand. "I am fine. A little achy and uncomfortable, same as always, but otherwise fine."

He smiled at her, then let his eyes drift down to her belly. She wasn't huge like most lasses were in their last weeks, so it was still a little hard to believe that she would deliver soon. But she was bigger than when they'd first arrived. Her hand rubbed lazily over the mound of her belly. He was fascinated by that mound. _His child_ was in there.

As if reading his thoughts, she took his hand and pressed it to her belly. He drew in a sharp breath. He always hesitated to touch her, because of the feelings it sent through his body. He couldn't get other touches out his mind, the touches that led to them being here now. But she had insisted that he had every right to feel his child.

There was no movement now. "Is he sleeping?"

She shrugged. "He's been slowing down. Aerlyn says it's because there isn't much room to move in there anymore."

"I suppose not." He pulled his hand away and leaned back on the bench. They sat in silence, the only sound the rushing of the river in the valley and the sounds of the forest. He had a hard time knowing what to say to her lately. The easy camaraderie they'd shared in Minas Tirith and Edoras had become awkward. It was one thing to have shared an intimate night and moved on. Now they were reminded of it every day. "Pippin's keeping Faramir busy," he finally said to break the awkward silence. "Playing chess. Faramir keeps winning." He grinned. "Pippin claims that he's letting him win."

She smiled. "Faramir has enjoyed seeing Pippin again." She touched his hand. "I've enjoyed seeing you again." They fell silent again, both of them focusing on the forest or the birds or the river--anything but each other. Then Éowyn let out an unhappy sigh. "With everything that's happened...I want us to remain friends, Merry. I don't want this to come between us."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "I know."

She stiffened, her hand going back to her belly.

"What?" he asked, worried.

"A cramp," she said. She let out a deep breath, relaxing again. "I've been having them on and off all morning."

"What?" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Panic rose in his gut. "Why didn't you say--?"

"Calm down, Merry," she said with a little laugh, taking his hand and pulling him back down to sit next to her. "It doesn't necessarily mean anything. It could still be _days_ before I deliver."

He wasn't comforted by that. Just the thought that it was _starting_ was making his heart thud in his chest.

"Pippin tells me you're wanting to write a book."

"What?" He stared at her. Why was she talking about his book _now_?

"Your book. On herb-lore." She patted his cheek. "If Pippin is busy distracting Faramir, then I will have to distract you." She grinned at him.

"Right," he said. He wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers and sighed. He didn't think he was going to survive these last few days. "My book. Well, I--"

She stiffened again and groaned.

"Éowyn?"

"That was stronger than the last one!" she said cheerily, but her smile looked forced. "Perhaps I should go back inside?"

Merry scrambled to his feet. "I'll get you to your room, then I'll go get Aerlyn."

She nodded, her brows furrowed with worry. "I think that will be a good idea."

He helped her to her feet and they slowly walked down the path that led to her room. She was sweating now, though the winter air was cool, and she looked more than a little scared.

She stopped when they reached the doorway to her room and she leaned heavily on his shoulder, groaning. She gasped when the pain passed, her breath coming in pants. She looked at him and smiled a little. "I think you're going to have a baby very soon, Merry."


	6. Chapter 5: December 1419

Merry cringed, his hands clenching the edge of the mattress as he watched Éowyn. She was groaning, her face screwed up with the effort of the push, her knuckles white as she gripped the sides of the birthing stool. Then she gasped and slumped back against Faramir, seated on a chair behind her. Her husband wiped her brow with a cloth and whispered in her ear.

"That was good, Éowyn," Aerlyn said calmly. She knelt on the floor between Éowyn's knees. Merry was seated a few feet away on the bed, trying not to feel like an intruder.

He'd been shocked when Éowyn had informed him some days ago that he was expected to be present at the birth. In the Shire, fathers paced the hallway. But in Rohan, the father was expected to be there for the birth, both to support the mother and to officially claim the child as his own. He'd tried to refuse. He didn't think it was proper for him to be there. He wasn't her husband.

"You were there at the beginning, you can be there at the end!" Éowyn had snapped at him. She'd been especially achy and irritable that day. There was no way he'd win this argument. He'd just sighed and promised to be there. Faramir had only given him a sympathetic shrug. He had to be there, too, and Merry suspected Faramir was glad he wouldn't have to be the only male in the room.

So now here he was, watching Éowyn struggle through another push. He was so glad he wasn't a lass.

"I can see the baby's head, now," Aerlyn said. "Not much longer, _melui nîn_."

Merry's eyes widened. She could see the baby! He felt a bit faint.

"Are you all right?" a gentle voice asked. He let out the breath he'd been holding. He looked up at a young elf lass. Aerlyn's niece. She was here to help her aunt. He couldn't remember her name.

"Fine," he said. Éowyn grunted and pushed again. He gripped the mattress. He hated seeing her in pain. Especially _this_ pain, because it was his fault.

The girl nodded and touched his shoulder, then went to stand next to Aerlyn.

"One more, Éowyn," Aerlyn said. Éowyn took a deep, gasping breath and then pushed with all her might. She cried out, nearly a shout, then fell back into Faramir's arms, sobbing. Merry frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"Here we are," crooned Aerlyn. "A beautiful little girl."

It took Merry a moment to register what she'd said. It wasn't until a high-pitched cry filled the room that it hit him. It was over. The baby was here. It was a girl. He had a daughter.

Aerlyn was crooning in Sindarin as she worked, her attention on the floor between Éowyn legs. Then she handed a bundle wrapped in a green blanket up to her niece. Aerlyn turned her attention back to Éowyn. "A few more pushes, Éowyn, and it will be done," she said.

Éowyn was still crying, but she nodded and Faramir helped her sit upright again. Merry was confused. What did she have to push for? Éowyn moved her leg and he caught a glimpse of the cord hanging between her legs. He cringed. Right. The afterbirth. He quickly turned his attention to the elf across the room.

He thought that maybe he should get up, to cross the room and see the baby. But he couldn't get his legs to move, his knees were shaking so badly. So he sat and listened to the healthy wails of his daughter. His daughter!

The elf turned to them, the baby wrapped in a white blanket now. She said something to Aerlyn in Sindarin. Aerlyn responded to her in Sindarin, a little harshly, and continued cleaning up Éowyn.

The elf maid turned towards him and he felt his heart leap. She was bringing him the baby! But then she frowned and placed the bundle gently on the floor. She stepped away.

"You have to claim her, Merry." Éowyn's voice was shaky and a bit breathless.

He looked at Éowyn. She was sweaty and her eyes were puffy and red. And she looked... sad.

Merry looked back at the bundle. Éowyn had explained the laws of Rohan. If he didn't claim the baby, he would no longer be her father. He would have no responsibility towards her. He could go home to the Shire and pretend this never happened.

But he would never, ever consider it.

He pushed himself up from the bed, willing his knees to stay steady. He took the few steps across the room and stood over the wailing baby. He squatted down and scooped her up.

He stood up, staring in awe at the screaming red face within the blanket. "I, Meriadoc Brandybuck, claim this child as my own daughter," he said in a slightly shaky voice, trying to be loud enough to be heard over the wails. He didn't know if anyone had heard him. He didn't really care. He was too enthralled with the little girl in his arms.

She was tiny. Not as tiny as a hobbit baby, but he knew she was very small for the Big Folk. She flailed her fists as she wailed, grabbing at her slightly pointed ears. At least he knew her lungs were healthy!

He brushed a finger over her brow, over the damp hair that was plastered there. He wondered if it would be curly or straight.

He touched one of her fists, at the base of her palm. She grasped onto his finger and her wails died down. He smiled and blinked the tears from his eyes.

A hand touched his shoulder. Pippin was standing next to him. Merry looked around the room. While he'd been admiring his daughter, they'd gotten Éowyn into bed and cleaned up the room. The young elf was gone. She must have sent Pippin in.

"Oh, she's beautiful, Merry!" Pippin whispered.

Merry was inclined to agree. He thought he could stand here and look at her forever, until he heard a sob from the bed.

Faramir had Éowyn wrapped in his arms as she wept. "I'm going to lose her," she sobbed. "I'm never going to see her again."

Merry's heart broke on hearing her words. He would get to hold his little girl every day and watch her grow up, but her mother was going to miss it all.

"Here, Éowyn," he said. He walked over to the bed to pass his daughter to her mother, but Éowyn turned away, burying herself in Faramir's embrace.

"No," she sobbed. "It hurts too much to see her." Merry exchanged worried looks with Faramir.

It was Aerlyn who came to their rescue. "Éowyn," she said, laying her palm on Éowyn's back. "You have to take the child. You are going to need to nurse her this week, to get her strength up for her journey."

Éowyn nodded into Faramir's chest, then sat up. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her chemise. Merry offered her the baby again and she took her.

"Oh!" She brought the baby up to kiss the tiny brow. She cuddled her daughter against her breast and wept.

Merry bit his lip. He wondered if Éowyn would change her mind, if she'd take the baby after all.

"You can try to nurse her now," said Aerlyn, brushing her fingers soothingly through Éowyn's hair. "I know human babies sometimes like to nurse right away."

"Hobbits, too." Merry said.

Éowyn looked up at him and actually gave a teary smile. "That doesn't surprise me!"

They all laughed, the mood in the room growing a little lighter. Aerlyn helped Éowyn get settled with the baby to nurse, but it wasn't very long before both Éowyn and the baby were drifting to sleep. Merry turned to Faramir. "We'll be going now," he said. "So Éowyn can rest." He touched his daughter's head again and he and Pippin left.

Once back in their room, Merry collapsed on his bed, his emotional day catching up with him.

"I'm a father, Pippin!" he said incredulously.

-o-O-o-

Faramir came to breakfast with the baby in his arms, looking like he'd been up all night. He passed her to Merry and slumped down in a chair.

"You look terrible," said Pippin.

"You'll get your turn," said Faramir. "She was up four times last night to eat. She's definitely a hobbit!"

"How's Éowyn?" Merry asked, smiling down at his sleeping daughter.

"Sleeping. It's been a rough night. She would cry every time she held the baby."

Merry sighed. It pained him to say it, but... "Maybe it isn't a good idea for me to take her."

Faramir shook his head. "No. Even with as much as it hurts Éowyn." He reached over to brush the baby's light blond curls. "It hurts me as well, now that I see her. But we know it's for the best, for all the reasons we have talked about."

Aerlyn came in holding a glass bottle topped by a bit of leather shaped like a teat.

"Since Éowyn needs some rest, I will show you how to feed her, Merry." She handed him the bottle. Merry inspected the clear liquid inside.

"Just water?" he asked.

"It has a mixture of herbs in it. It will be a substitute on your travels when you cannot get milk."

The baby startled awake and she started to whine a little. She turned her head toward her father's chest, rooting for her breakfast.

"Rub the teat against her lips," Aerlyn said.

Merry put the teat to the baby's lips, brushing softly against her tiny mouth, and she quickly latched on. In no time, the bottle was nearly empty and she was drifting to sleep again.

"You will need to burp her," said Aerlyn. "They swallow more air when they drink from bottles." She showed Merry how to prop the baby on his shoulder and pat her back until a belch emerged.

"She sounds like you, Pippin!" he said. He patted her bottom. The cloth was damp. "I think she needs a change, too." he said.

"I will show you what to do," said Aerlyn.

"I already know how to do _that_," said Merry, standing up and moving the baby to the crook of his arm.

"When have you ever changed a diaper?" snorted Pippin.

"I used to help Aunt Eglantine change yours!" he said.

Pippin turned a bright shade of red and Faramir laughed. Merry grinned at Pippin, then followed Aerlyn out the door.


	7. Chapter 6: December 1419

**December 1419**

Éowyn sat at the window, her foot gently rocking the cradle next to her. She looked down at the sleeping baby and felt the pang in her heart, the twist in her gut, that had become so familiar these past few days. In two days, her baby would be gone.

It was she who had decided on a week. Merry was willing to stay longer, to give her more time, but Éowyn knew it would only get harder the longer they put it off. She had to let her daughter go. She leaned forward to run her fingers over a tiny foot covered in a light down of hair. Her daughter would definitely take after her father. She was so small, Faramir could just about hold her in one hand.

Merry had named her Ivy. "Ivy flourishes wherever it puts down roots," he had said. An old Shire saying. She hoped it would prove true for her daughter as well.

Éowyn leaned back, wrapping her arms around herself. At first, she hadn't wanted to see Ivy outside of nursing her. But Aerlyn had convinced her to spend time with her daughter. The elf had scolded her, telling her she would regret it if she didn't. Éowyn didn't know. It would have been painful either way.

She looked at the baby again and without even thinking about it, she reached down and scooped Ivy up. She closed her eyes, trying to memorize the weight of her daughter in her arms, the warmth of Ivy's skin, her scent...she fought the sudden tears. She didn't know how she was going to do this. She wished Aerlyn hadn't talked her into this. She wished she had never seen Ivy, that Merry had just taken her away at birth. She wished that she had never agreed to this, that she would be taking her daughter home with her.

Thinking of Merry calmed her. She thought of the pure joy in his eyes when he looked at Ivy. Éowyn ran a finger along Ivy's slightly pointed ear. For all that Merry had done for her, for giving her hope and her life, she would do this for him. She would give him Ivy and there would be no regrets. He deserved nothing less than the joy their daughter brought to him.

She was startled by a knock at the door. Éowyn lay Ivy back in her cradle and stood, wondering who it could be. Faramir, Merry and Pippin were visiting Bilbo and Elrond, and Aerlyn was with her family.

She opened the door and gasped at the sight of her brother. "Éomer?"

"Hello, sister," he said, embracing her.

She pulled back, her heart racing in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Éomer looked at her, confused. "I received a letter from Faramir. He didn't say much, only that it was urgent that I come see you, that you needed to see me." He raised an eyebrow at her. "What is so urgent that you would interrupt your honeymoon?"

She scowled, angry at Faramir. She thought they had agreed on this, that she wouldn't tell her brother yet.

Éomer frowned at her. "What's wrong?"

It was at that moment that Ivy decided to awaken. Éomer looked up at the baby's cry. Éowyn rushed to the cradle and picked up her daughter, rocking and shushing her. But Ivy needed to nurse. Éowyn cursed hobbit appetites. There was no way to hide this from her brother now.

She turned to Éomer. "This is my daughter, Ivy," she said. She sat in the chair, loosening her gown, and brought Ivy to her breast.

Éomer gaped at her. "How can this be? You've only been gone three months and you didn't show when you left." He walked over and looked down at the baby. "She's so small. I didn't think babies born so early could survive."

Éowyn looked down at her daughter. "She was not born early, Éomer. I was six months along at my wedding."

"Six months? How..."

"She is not Faramir's child, although he would accept her as his own. Ivy was conceived before I ever met him, on the eve of battle when I sought comfort from a friend."

Éomer squatted down in front of her, studying the nursing baby. He ran a finger along Ivy's pointed ear, then his eyes rested on a tiny foot. He touched the downy covering gently. "Does Master Holbytla know what he has done?" he asked coldly.

"He is here, Éomer. He came as soon as I wrote him." She scowled at her brother. "Although I never intended to get with child, he has done nothing that I did not want him to do." She got the satisfaction of making Éomer blush.

"Where is Faramir? Have you sent your husband away so you could be with your lover."

She slapped him. "My husband is with Merry right now, visiting Lord Elrond. Faramir understands what happened and blames no one. Apparently he thought you would understand as well, but I see he was wrong."

Éomer shook his head and stood up. "How will you explain this? It's obvious that the child is a hobbit. Do you think people will not notice that she is not your husband's child?"

"No one will know, Éomer. Merry is taking her back to the Shire. She will be raised among hobbits." She glared at him. "I do not want her raised where people will so quickly judge her by her size or parentage."

They heard voices in the hallway and the door opened, admitting Faramir and the hobbits.

"Éomer King!" Merry said, going down on one knee. Faramir and Pippin both bowed.

Éomer got up and went to Merry, roughly pulling him up. "Théoden King trusted you, and you repay him by using my sister? I am no longer your king. You are released from my service!"

"Éomer!" Éowyn said sharply. Ivy startled from her nursing and began to cry.

Faramir clasped Éomer's arm. "I think we need to talk, brother," he said calmly.

Éomer released Merry with a scowl and he followed Faramir into the courtyard.

-o-O-o-

Faramir crossed the courtyard until he was on the opposite side from the house. He turned to his brother-in-law. "I think you should reconsider your decision to release Merry from your service."

Éomer stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"Merry is one of the most honorable people I know. It is Rohan's loss if you release him."

Éomer shook his head at his brother-in-law. "Do you hear yourself? He bedded your wife, got her with child, yet you defend him?"

"She was not my wife at the time. And if he had not been there for her, she would likely not be here today."

Éomer scowled. "What are you talking about?"

"She was looking for death, Éomer. She rode to war not caring if she lived or died. We have both been in battle enough to have seen it before. A soldier looking for death will find it. Merry gave her hope. He brought her back. If it wasn't for him, your sister would have been dead long before they met the Witch-king. I have my wife because of him and if the unintended result is Ivy, then I would have them follow the same path if they could do it over again."

Éomer bowed his head. He'd been so busy those days before the war, he hadn't paid much attention to his sister. He vaguely remembered her being upset about something, but he couldn't remember what it was. He hadn't cared at the time. And the next time he saw her, she'd been lying on that field... "I did not know my sister was in such despair."

"No one did, Éomer. No one but Merry."

-o-O-o-

Merry folded the clothes and diapers Aerlyn had given him into a pack, preparing for their journey, while Pippin rocked a sleeping Ivy. Éowyn had sent Ivy with them after Faramir and Éomer left and they'd finished her meal with a bottle. Éowyn hadn't wanted her daughter around for the coming confrontation. Merry felt ashamed, that Éomer King no longer wanted him in his service. He wondered how Théoden King would have felt about this. Would he have dismissed him as well?

A knock sounded on the door, heavy and quick. Not an elf. Merry stared at the door for a moment. It had to be either Faramir or Éomer. He really hoped it was Faramir. He opened the door and looked up into Éomer's face, serious but no longer angry. Merry backed away from the door and went down on one knee. He would still consider Éomer his King, even if the King no longer desired his service.

"Where is your sword, Master Meriadoc?" Éomer asked, his voice calm.

Merry ignored Pippin's worried look and retrieved his sword. He supposed there was some sort of formal ritual for releasing him from service. He just hoped it didn't involve the sword meeting his body. He took a deep breath, knelt again, and handed Éomer the sword.

"Rise Meriadoc, Rider of Rohan of the household of Meduseld. Take your sword and bear it unto good fortune."

Merry looked up at him. "My lord?"

"I talked with Faramir. And with Éowyn. I was told what you have done for my sister." He paused for a moment. "I apologize for my outburst. I realize now that I owe you for my sister's life. Will you return to my service?"

Merry took the sword. "On my part, I have never left your service."

Éomer motioned for Merry to rise. The king gripped Merry's shoulder and gave him a nod. Then he walked over to where Pippin sat with the baby. He leaned over to look at her.

"She is a beautiful girl."

"Would you like to hold her?" Pippin asked.

Éomer nodded and Pippin passed Ivy to him. She was tiny in her uncle's large hands, and it truly hit Merry for the first time that his daughter was from a line of Kings of Men. Her blood went back to Eorl himself.

"She is so small," Éomer said.

"She's actually large for a hobbit baby," said Pippin.

"Amazing," said Éomer. He smoothed Ivy's blond curls. "I will stay here with Éowyn until after you leave. I think she will need the support." He smiled at his tiny niece. "Faramir is right--you cannot help but fall in love with her."

-o-O-o-

Merry waited on his pony in the courtyard, watching the door to the house. He could not imagine what Éowyn was going through right now. He felt guilty for the pain and grief he was causing her. At this moment, she was saying goodbye to her daughter.

Beside him, Aerlyn was going over the baby's pack with Pippin, making sure they had everything. Even Pippin was unusually subdued this morning, with none of his usual laughter or joking.

Soon the door opened and Éomer emerged carrying Ivy. He walked up to Merry and handed him the baby. Merry settled her into a sling. Her blanket and the sling were both made of the same fabric as their elven cloaks and would protect Ivy from the cold.

He looked back at Éomer. "How is she?"

Éomer sighed. "It will be difficult. They will leave Rivendell in a week or two, once she is able to ride. Éowyn will stay at Edoras for a while while Faramir returns to his duties. She will return to Ithilien when she is ready to face her responsibilites."

Merry nodded sadly.

Éomer lay his hand on Merry's arm. "Take care of my sister-daughter, Master Meriadoc. Do not hesitate to ask if you need anything." He looked past Merry, "Farewell, Pippin." He touched Ivy's brow then turned and went back into the house.

Merry and Pippin said goodbye to Aerlyn, thanking her for her help. Aerlyn kissed the baby and wished them well. They rode out of the gate and Merry gave a last look back at the shuttered window of Éowyn's room. They had not said goodbye. She had secluded herself away since last night and Merry figured it was easier for both of them this way.

They rode out of the city and across the river and caught the road to the Shire.


	8. Chapter 7: January 1420

**January 1420**

The snow was coming down heavily in big fluffy flakes when they reached the border of the Shire. Merry wrapped Ivy snugly under his cloak, glad for the excuse to hide his precious bundle from curious eyes. He wasn't ready to answer any awkward questions or start any rumors. Not until he saw his parents.

They turned south just before the bridge, taking the Buckland Road that led to home. Merry sighed. He was glad to be home. Travelling with a baby was hard. He'd had very little sleep and being on the pony all day didn't help either. He had worried about travelling in winter, but the elven blankets kept Ivy warm and happy. Where there were no inns along the East Road, she slept in his arms between himself and Pippin. At least this heavy snow had held off until they reached the Shire.

He glanced over at Pippin, scowling. Pippin was wide awake and cheerful. His cousin had slept through all but Ivy's loudest cries, but Merry would wake at the slightest noise from his daughter. The barmaid at Bree, concerned about his haggard appearance, had told him it was his 'fatherly instinct'. Merry hoped that Pippin would have lots and lots of babies someday to keep him up all night.

They reached the lane that led to Crickhollow and Pippin nudged his pony into a trot, to ride ahead to to get the house warmed up. By the time Merry arrived at their cottage, smoke was rising from the chimney. He quickly took care of his pony, keeping Ivy cuddled in her sling. She didn't wake at all. She'd become used to constant movement on her journey and seemed to be able to sleep through anything.

Pippin was waiting for them in the parlor when he came in, Ivy's bottle already prepared.

"Give her to me while you change," he said.

Merry passed him the sleeping baby. This time, Ivy woke and fussed a little. It was about time for her to eat, after all. Pippin settled himself in the chair next to the fire, Ivy in his arms. She latched on to her bottle, her small fist grabbing Pippin's shirt. Merry smiled at them, then went to change out of his traveling clothes.

When he returned, the bottle was empty and Pippin had Ivy held to his shoulder, murmuring to her.

"What is Uncle Pippin telling you?" Merry asked as he bent over his daughter.

Pippin patted her back. "That she's the most beautiful lass to ever grace the Shire and she's going to break a lot of hearts someday."

"She's not even a month old yet!" Merry said. He slumped down in the chair next to Pippin, exhausted from his journey. "Don't even start with that. It's not something a father wants to hear until she's at least...forty."

Pippin grinned at him. "But she's half Big Folk and they come of age at, what, eighteen? You may have to worry about it sooner than you think."

Merry frowned. "You're not helping me feel any better, Pippin."

Pippin moved Ivy down to the crook of his arm. "But we don't have to worry, right Ivy-lass? Your dad and Uncle Pippin have you to themselves for a while yet." Pippin kissed her curly head and she waved her arms and gurgled at him.

-o-O-o-

Merry sat on the couch in his father's study, tapping his foot nervously, Ivy wrapped in her blanket and asleep on his lap. The maid had gone to get his parents. He'd kept Ivy under his cloak until she'd left. He wanted his parents to learn about their new granddaughter before the Brandy Hall rumor mill did. He glanced up at the clock on the mantle. What was taking them so long? He wanted to get this over with. He'd spent the whole trip going over what to say to them. Not that it mattered, because he suddenly couldn't remember a word of it...

"Well, at least you've come back quicker this time," his father said behind him. The tone of his voice told Merry that Saradoc Brandybuck wasn't pleased with his son's sudden travels. "You left a lot of responsibilities hanging for other hobbits to take on."

"I had another responsibility come up," said Merry, turning to look at his parents as they came into the study.

"Why did you have to leave, Merry?" his mother asked. "Folco said you went to Rivendell."

Merry looked over at Pippin, who just shrugged at him, and he decided to just get it over with.

He stood up, and pulled back the edge of the blanket to reveal its contents. "This is my daughter, Ivy."

His parents gaped at him in shock, his mother's hand going to her mouth. Then she rushed towards him. "A daughter, Merry?" she whispered, pulling the blanket back further to see the baby. Merry passed Ivy to her and she just stared at her granddaughter for a moment.

"She's lovely," Esmeralda said. She looked up at him. "But... where is her mother?"

Merry dropped his eyes, avoiding his mother's questioning look. He felt like a tween getting caught at something--wasn't this every tween lad's worst fear, having to tell your parents you got a lass in trouble. "Rivendell, now," he said. "But soon she'll be traveling back to Gondor."

"Gondor? Why is she in Gondor?"

He made himself look up at his mother. He wasn't a tween anymore. He was a grown hobbit who had to face his responsibilities. He opened his mouth to explain all that had happened, the circumstances that led to his daughter's existence, but his father cut him off. "She's one of the Big Folk. Isn't she?"

"Yes," said Merry, meeting his father's stern gaze.

His father frowned. "So she was too embarrassed to have a hobbit child and abandoned her?"

"She did not abandon her!" Merry barely suppressed an angry shout, mindful of his sleeping daughter. "If you had seen her the days since Ivy was born, the sorrow and anguish she is going through..." He sighed. "A decision had to be made. It would be too hard for a hobbit child to grow up in Gondor. She wanted Ivy to be raised among hobbits."

"Oh, the poor girl," she said quietly, gently rocking Ivy. "What a horrible thing to go through. Is she all alone?"

"No. She is with her husband and her brother."

"Husband?" Saradoc Brandybuck glared at his son. "I thought you were raised better than that!"

"She wasn't married when Ivy was conceived. She hadn't even met her husband yet."

His father frowned. "So what does this husband think of all this."

"He is a good and honorable man. He loves his wife and understands the circumstances of...how we got Ivy."

His father raised an eyebrow at him. "What's there to understand?"

Merry took a deep breath. He hadn't yet told his parents the details of what had happened to him. They only knew he'd been in a battle in Gondor. "She was conceived on the eve of the battle. Her mother is one of the Rohirrim and rode to war disguised as a man. I was the only one who knew the truth. We took comfort from each other, because we didn't know if we would live through the next day."

"Oh, Merry," his mother whispered. She reached out and touched his arm. He patted her hand.

His father processed this information for a moment, then gave a quick nod, the scowl disappearing from his face. He looked over at Pippin and furrowed his brows. "And what's your part in all this?" he asked his nephew accusingly.

Pippin startled at the sudden attention. "Um...no part at all. I wasn't even there," he said. "I was in Gondor. With the future husband." He shrugged and gave an innocent smile.

"Oh, it doesn't matter where she came from," Merry's mother said. She smiled at her son. "You have a beautiful daughter, Merry, and she will be loved." She walked over to her husband. "Would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

Saradoc tried to look gruff as he took the baby, but Ivy worked her magic and soon his face softened and he smiled at her.

Esmeralda turned to her son. "We'll get your room ready for you, and get the nursery set up for Ivy..."

"No, mum," Merry said. "I'm staying at Crickhollow. She's _my_ responsibility and I won't be turning her over to others to raise."

His mother frowned at him. "But how can you manage a baby on your own?"

"I've been managing just fine. And I've got Pip to help me."

His parents both looked at Pippin, with faces that showed they weren't comforted by that.

"You know," said Pippin, standing up, "I _can_ be responsible when I want to be!"

"Pip's great with Ivy," Merry said, "I don't know what I'd have done without him." He smiled at his cousin, then turned back to his mother. "I will need you to watch her for me, though, while I take care of my other responsibilities." He glanced at his father, then looked back at his mother. "And I need to get some baby things. A crib and clothes..." He shrugged, not quite sure what all a baby needed.

His mother pursed her lips, and Merry was sure she was going to try to talk him out of it, but then she sighed. "I've still got your crib, but we'll have to ask your cousins for clothes for a little girl."

Ivy woke up then, her sleepy whine quickly escalating into wails. "What's the matter, love?" her grandfather cooed at her while he gently rocked her.

"She's hungry I expect," Merry said. He retrieved Ivy from his father. "Are you hungry, love?" he asked her. He patted her bottom. The diaper felt clean, so that didn't seem to be the problem. She was most likely hungry.

"However have you been feeding her?" his mother asked.

Pippin was already pulling out the bottle. "The elves gave us a bottle and a mixture to add to water when we can't get milk."

Esmeralda raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't look very pleased with that idea. "Well, bring it down to the kitchen and we'll get her some milk."


	9. Chapter 8: January 1420

**January 1420**

Merry shot awake, sitting straight up, heart pounding. In the crib next to his bed, Ivy was just starting to fuss a little. He sighed, wiped the sleep out of his eyes, and looked at the clock. Wasn't he just up three hours ago?

He picked up Ivy and cuddled her under his chin as he stumbled out to the kitchen. He inhaled her baby scent, that secret weapon of babies that ensured that you still loved them at three o'clock in the morning.

He sleepily went through the routine of pouring the milk into the pan, warming it up, filling the bottle, sit. How many times had he done this? Why did he tell his mother he wanted to do this on his own? That's right, he was going to be a responsible hobbit now. Like he didn't have enough responsibilities.

His father had given him a few more days before he was expected back to his tasks. Cleaning up the Shire was going to be a lot of work with long hours. He yawned. Maybe he should see if Éomer needed any more Riders. They probably got to sleep more.

Ivy finished her bottle and he burped her, remembering to put the towel on his shoulder first. She always spit up. Unless Pippin fed her. She never seemed to spit up on Pippin. Maybe she liked Pippin better. Maybe Pippin should get up and feed her at three in the morning.

But Pippin was sound asleep. Their second night home Pippin had offered to take her for the night, to give him some rest. Although Pippin had rarely woke up when Ivy cried on their trip back, they figured he would if she was in his room and Merry wasn't there to get her. Wrong. Merry had let her cry for five minutes--five long, painful minutes of his fatherly instincts screaming at him to go to his daugher--before he went in to get her. Pippin never heard her.

He took his sleeping daughter back to their room, kissing her gently before putting her in the crib, and crawled back into bed. For three more hours.

-o-O-o-

"So it's true!"

"Hello, Frodo! Hello, Sam!" Pippin said as Frodo burst into the parlor, Sam behind him. Merry looked up at them, from where he was rocking Ivy in the chair by the window. He smiled. Only four days since Brandy Hall had found out about Ivy. The gossip chain was going full-force.

Frodo leaned over to look at the baby. "Everyone is saying you went to Rivendell and brought back a baby girl." He touched a finger to Ivy's fist and she grabbed on, squinting up at the person standing over her.

Merry chuckled at his cousin. "It appears so."

Frodo wrinkled his nose at him, then looked back at Ivy. "So where did she come from?"

Pippin stepped over patted Frodo's shoulder. "Oh, Frodo, are we going to have to have a little talk?"

Sam tried unsucessfully to hide his laughter. Frodo pushed off Pippin's hand and made a face at Sam. "You know what I mean." He made a playful jab at Pippin, making Pippin laugh and skip out of the way of the fist headed for his arm, and for a moment Merry saw the same old Frodo they'd grown up with, the Frodo who had left The Shire with a ring in his pocket. He turned back to Merry. "So she is your daughter?"

"Yes, she's my daughter," Merry said, a bit of pride sneaking into his voice. "Mine and Éowyn's."

"Éowyn?" Sam exclaimed. He turned as red as one of his prized tomatoes when they all looked at him. He shrugged and lowered his eyes, shuffling his feet. "Sorry, Mister Merry."

"It's all right, Sam," laughed Merry, "I know it's not exactly expected."

Frodo raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't realize you two were..." He gave Merry a crooked grin and shrugged.

"We're not," Merry said quickly. "It was... unexpected." He shook his head. "I'm still not entirely sure how it happened."

Pippin turned to Sam. "They just can't figure out how that baby got in there." They both cracked up, although Sam did try to fight it.

Merry frowned at Pippin. "Don't you have somewhere to go today? Isn't the Thain expecting you?" Pippin had been getting ready to leave for a trip to Tuckborough when Frodo and Sam had arrived. According to Merry's mum, Pippin's dad was none too pleased that Pippin had left The Shire again without any word. Pippin was bound to get an earful during his visit.

Pippin made a face at him. "I was hoping to forget! Thanks a bunch, Merry." He sighed. "Well, I suppose I have to go now. Goodbye, Frodo. Goodbye, Sam. Hopefully we'll see each other again, if I survive this trip."

"Pippin!" Merry scolded.

Pippin bent over and kissed Ivy's silky curls. "Goodbye, Ivy-lass. Don't forget your Uncle Pippin."

Merry rolled his eyes as Pippin picked up the pack that had been set on the parlor couch, then dragged himself out the front door.

"Things still not going well with his father?" Frodo asked.

Merry shook his head. "Our sudden trip to Rivendell didn't help any. And his decision to live here instead of Tuckborough is still a sore spot with his family."

"Poor Pip," Frodo sighed. "I think I'd rather face a troll than the Thain." Merry exchanged looks with Frodo and they both snorted. The both of them had experienced plenty of run-ins with the Thain, usually having to do with being a bad influence on Pippin. Then Frodo shook his head and turned his attention back to Ivy. "Now what's this about Éowyn?" He shot Merry a wicked grin.

Merry's cheeks warmed. "Well, we're just friends. But before the battle we, um, well... I mean, we thought we were going to _die_ and..."

"All right, Merry, don't worry, I understand!" Frodo laughed. He sat in the chair next to Merry's and held out his arms. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Merry passed the baby to him. He looked sadly at Frodo's maimed hand, obvious against the white blanket.

Frodo smiled down at the baby in his arms. "So her name's Ivy?"

"Oh! Yes. Sorry." Merry smiled apologetically.

"Hello, Ivy," Frodo cooed to her. He let her have a finger to grip again, and she pulled it to her mouth. Frodo smiled. "She's beautiful."

Merry nodded. He was inclined to agree. "That's Éowyn's doing," he said. If Ivy looked anything like her mother, she would be the most beautiful lass in The Shire.

"Where is Éowyn now? Why is Ivy here with you?"

"They were going to stay in Rivendell until Éowyn was ready to travel. She'll be going to Rohan after that, then back to Ithilien when she feels up to it. Faramir and Éomer are with her now."

"Faramir? So he..." Frodo trailed off, blushing.

"They got married in September. He knows everything and doesn't hold any blame." Merry sighed. He still didn't know if he would have been as understanding as Faramir in the same situation. Éowyn was very fortunate. "He's been really wonderful for her."

Frodo nodded. "If her husband is understanding, then why did she give up Ivy?"

"Éowyn wanted Ivy to be raised in the Shire. She figured hobbits would be more understanding, about Ivy being illegitimate and half hobbit. Because she's royalty, in both Rohan and Gondor... well, they aren't quite so understanding."

Frodo nodded and smiled at Ivy. "That's right. You've got yourself a real princess here." He winked at Merry. "The gossips would have quite a field day with you, Merry."

"You won't tell anyone?" Merry looked at him and then to Sam. "I mean, I think it's going to be obvious her mother isn't a hobbit. I just don't think everyone needs to know her mother is the wife of the Steward of Gondor."

"You know you can count on us," Frodo said. He leaned back in the chair, shifting Ivy up in the crook of his arm so he could make silly faces at her. Merry chuckled. He had distant memories of Frodo doing the same thing to baby Pippin.

Sam leaned over to look at her. "She is a beauty, Mister Merry," he said.

"Would you like to hold her, Sam?" Frodo asked.

Sam took a step back, shaking his head. "Oh, I don't know, I'm not really comfortable with babies and--"

Frodo stood up and put Ivy into Sam's arms. Sam stared at her like she was going to break. "Then you can use the practice," Frodo laughed. "I'm sure Miss Rosie will appreciate the help when the time comes."

Sam blushed bright red. "Mister Frodo..."

"Have you asked her yet, Sam?" Merry asked. Sam had been smitten with Rosie Cotton for years. Her name had come up more than once during conversations on their trip home. And Rosie had seemed quite happy to see Sam alive and well on their return to The Shire.

Sam shook his head, still blushing. "We have an...understanding. But we haven't discussed anything else yet."

"You'd better do it soon, or I'll ask her for you!" Frodo said. Sam looked at him in horror and Frodo laughed. "Poor Sam. I'm sorry to teasing you, but I'm just very happy for you. After all we've been through, it's nice to see life going on, babies being born..." Frodo sighed and looked at his hand. "It makes it all worth it."


	10. Chapter 9: March 1420

**March 1420**

"I'll watch her, Merry. Why don't you go catch up on some sleep." Pippin picked up Ivy and kissed her. He adored his new cousin.

"Thanks, Pip," said Merry. He shuffled off to his room, yawning. Merry looked terrible. Pippin had quickly learned not to comment on it though. Merry acted like it was _his_ fault Ivy kept her father up all night. He had offered to help out, by keeping Ivy at night sometimes, but he just didn't wake up at her cries. He sighed. He couldn't help he was a heavy sleeper.

Pippin sat in the rocking chair with Ivy, propping her up a little in the crook of his arm. He couldn't wait until she was older. He had always wanted a little cousin, someone to look up to him like he looked up to Merry and Frodo. His sisters had children, but it wasn't really the same. He was _really_ their uncle, so he was expected to make them behave. Where was the fun in that? Besides, he didn't really see them that much now that he lived in Buckland.

"We're going to do all sorts of things when you're older, Ivy-lass," he said, smiling at her. She was watching him with her bright blue eyes. "I'll teach you to steal goodies from the kitchen at Brandy Hall _and_ the Smials, and vegetables from Farmer Maggot, and we'll go riding and I'll tell you about how I fought orcs and trolls and maybe we'll go on adventures, although not as dangerous as the one your dad and I went on." He bent down to her ear, whispering. "We probably shouldn't tell your dad, though. Fathers aren't too happy when you go on adventures, believe me."

Pippin frowned. The Thain had certainly been upset about his son's adventures. Saving the world was apparently less important than being home to supervise the harvest.

Ivy squirmed in his arms, kicking her legs and craning her head around to look around the parlor. She was starting to get a lot more active now that she was nearly three months old, wanting to move around and look at the world.

Pippin was still amazed by her. That she had come from Merry. And Éowyn. All right, so he still had trouble with the entire concept of _Merry and Éowyn_, but that they had made this beautiful little girl was wondrous.

Ivy looked up at him and Pippin smiled. He let her grasp his finger. "We're going to be best of friends, Ivy. I know it."

A heavy rapping on the door surprised them both. Ivy squirmed around to see what was happening. Pippin got up and made it to the door just as Merry came out of his room. Merry got to the door first.

Freddy was standing there, looking a little worried. "I just heard it from Folco," he said, "and I thought you'd want to know. Frodo's been ill."

-o-O-o-

"How is he?" Merry asked, rushing in as soon as Sam opened the door to Bag End. Pippin was right on his heels.

"A little better, I think, Mister Merry," Sam said.

Sam sounded exhausted, like he hadn't slept in days. _He probably hadn't_, Merry thought.

Sam took their cloaks and Merry made his way to Frodo's bedroom. It was dark. Only a candle on the bedside table lit the room. Even in the dim light, Merry could see how ill Frodo looked. Almost like he'd looked in Rivendell after the attack by the wraith.

"Merry! Pippin!" Frodo said weakly. He shifted, trying to sit upright. Sam was instantly at his side to adjust his pillows for him.

"How are you?" Merry asked. He sat on the edge of the bed and took Frodo's hand. Only three fingers rested on his palm. He ignored the sick feeling that gave him.

"Freddy had heard from Folco you were sick," Pippin said, sitting on the other side of the bed. "We came right away."

Frodo shrugged. "You didn't have to."

"Of course we did!" Merry scolded. He squeezed Frodo's hand, making his cousin look at him and meet his eyes. Frodo's blue eyes were dark and sunken. He looked nothing like the cheerful hobbit who had left the Shire what seemed like ages ago, bearing a terrible burden.

Frodo turned his eyes from Merry's gaze. "I've got Sam to look after me," he said, looking at Pippin instead. "And Rosie." He suddenly gave a brilliant smile that looked out of place on his haggard face. "They're betrothed now, you know. They're not even going to wait the proper year. The wedding's this May."

Merry and Pippin both looked up at Sam. "A reason for the rush, Sam?" Merry asked. He figured he, of all people, could ask. There certainly wasn't anything wrong with having babies before marriage. Not to him anyway.

Sam blushed bright red. "Oh, no, Mister Merry, it's just...well..." He shifted uncomfortably under their eyes and stared at his feet. "Rosie said I've made her wait long enough to even speak up about us," he mumbled.

Merry and Pippin both laughed. "Good for Rosie!" Pippin said happily. He reached out to grab Sam's hand. "Congratulations, Sam!" he said.

"Thank you, Mister Pippin," Sam said, still blushing.

"What are you going to do without Sam here to pick up after you," Merry said lightly, patting Frodo's hand.

"Oh, I've got that worked out," Frodo said. He looked up at Sam. "Sam and Rosie are going to live here at Bag End. This is their home now."

Sam blushed again and said somthing, but Merry didn't hear what it was. He was too distracted by Frodo's words. _This is their home now_. Not 'this is their home, _too_'. Frodo said it with a finality, like he was now only a guest in Bag End. Merry got a sick feeling in his gut, that Frodo knew something that he wasn't letting them in on.

Frodo turned to look at him, laughing at something Pippin said. Their eyes met again and Frodo squeezed his hand. "Everything's fine, Merry," he said. Frodo could always read him like that, ever since he was very small and Frodo still lived at Brandy Hall. Frodo had been like an older brother to him until he'd moved away to Hobbiton.

Frodo sighed and pulled his hand from Merry's. "So where's our lovely Ivy?" he asked.

"I left her with Mum," Merry said. "I didn't think you'd be up for a baby in the house."

Frodo pouted. "She would have been fine, Merry. Sam's sister Marigold brings her little ones by all the time, doesn't she Uncle Sam?" He winked at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Only because you spoil them and they insist on coming to visit Uncle Frodo!"

It took a moment for Merry to realize Sam had let his guard down, had relaxed in his banter with Frodo. He wished their friend would do the same for Pippin and him.

Merry nudged Frodo's leg. "I bet you don't spoil them nearly as much as you spoiled Pippin!" he laughed.

"Hey!" Pippin made a face at Merry.

Merry reached over to give Pippin's shoulder a little shove. "You had Frodo wrapped around your finger!"

"Merry's just jealous because I was no longer spoiling _him_ all the time after you came along," Frodo said, winking at Pippin.

"True," Merry said, with an exaggerated sigh. They all laughed. Frodo looked happier now than when they'd arrived. Merry hoped and prayed that he'd get better, that Frodo would be able to put his hurts behind him. He wanted his daughter to grow up being spoiled by Frodo, to hear fantastic stories in front of the Bag End fire and to go on walks in the forest to look for elves. But something in his heart told him that Ivy would never know these things.


	11. Chapter 10: April 1420

**April 1420**

Merry woke up and smiled. A full night's sleep! After almost four months of exhaustion, Ivy had finally slept through the night. He rolled over to check on her and had a momentary panic. Her crib was empty. He sat up. He hadn't heard her wake up. He got out of bed, grabbed his robe, and went out into the hallway. Then he heard the singing from the back of the house.

He went into the kitchen. Pippin was making breakfast, Ivy perched on one hip, and singing.

"_Hey! Ho! To the bottle I go,_

_To heal my heart and drown my woe!_

_Rain may fall, and wind may blow--_

Oh, good morning, Merry!" Pippin grinned at him.

Merry relaxed a little at the sight of Ivy, happily nestled within Pippin's arm. However, his momentary panic at where his daughter had gone still made him snap at Pippin. "What are you singing to her? Don't you know any nursery songs?"

"Nursery songs?" Pippin scoffed. "What good will those do her? She'll be able to use a good drinking song the rest of her life!"

Merry shook his head and took his daughter. He kissed her chubby cheek. "How about we go visit your gran today and she'll teach you some proper songs."

"Mine are more useful," Pippin muttered, putting the sausages on the table.

"Are you coming with us today?" asked Merry. He set Ivy into her baby chair and sat down.

Pippin sat across from him. "No. The Thain is supposed to arrive at the Hall today. I'm assuming he's going to come here to check up on me, so I thought I'd go stay with Frodo until he goes back to Tuckborough."

Merry stopped transferring sausages to his plate and looked up at Pippin. "You really do need to deal with him, Pip."

Pippin wrinkled his nose. "No I don't! And I'd appreciate you not telling him where I've gone."

Merry sighed. "Fine. I'll tell him you've run off with some elves on an adventure."

Pippin grinned at him. "Thanks, Merry!"

-o-O-o-

"Oh, she's so sweet!" Pimpernel Took squealed and took Ivy from Merry. Pearl and Pervinca gathered on either side of their sister, cooing over Ivy. Ivy giggled and stared up at them, basking in the attention. Merry shook his head. Girls. And they weren't even girls anymore. Pearl and Nel were married, with children of their own--Pearl's oldest was fourteen already! But they were still all giggly over their new cousin.

"Where's my son?"

Merry turned to face a scowling Paladin Took. He shrugged, trying to look innocent. "Um, don't know. I think he's gone off with some elves somewhere."

His uncle glared at him. "He's off to Hobbiton to hide out with Baggins, you mean?"

Merry shrugged again and tried to figure out how to get away. He really didn't blame Pippin for hiding. Pippin's father was what could be called a 'forceful personality'. He wasn't a bad person. He just needed to be in control all the time. He and his son were complete opposites, which only deepened their troubles.

Paladin looked over at his daughters, still cooing over Ivy. "So that's your daughter?" he asked. Although Pippin's mum and sisters had come to visit soon after they returned with Ivy, Pippin's father hadn't yet seen her.

Merry nodded. He wondered where his own father was. Probably hiding from the Thain as well.

Paladin frowned at him. "Taking up with Big Folk, were you? Not natural, that."

"Oh, leave him be, Paladin! It's none of your business!"

Merry sighed in relief at the sight of his mother. The one person who could put Paladin Took in his place.

"Really, Esme. I would have thought you'd care what your boy has been up to--"

"He's a grown hobbit. He can do what he wants." She glared at her brother and Paladin muttered something and stalked away.

"Thanks, Mum," Merry whispered.

"Your father had to leave suddenly. He had some urgent business to attend to in Stock. I'll watch Ivy today if you'd like to go help him." Esmeralda looked at her son meaningfully.

"Oh, yes. I remember. I think he will need my help." _Help getting home_, thought Merry as he made his exit, _after sampling a bit too much of the ale at the Golden Perch._

-o-O-o-

Pippin returned to Crickhollow a few days later. Merry could tell something had happened when the front door slammed and Pippin stomped into the kitchen with a stormy look on his face. He slumped into a chair at the kitchen table.

"What happened?"

"He found me," Pippin muttered. "Came out to Bag End. Started yelling at Frodo for being a bad influence on me. You got blamed as well."

Merry chuckled. "That's nothing new."

"After all I've been through, he still treats me like a child, Merry."

"Well, you are--"

"Merry, don't you dare!" Pippin scowled at him.

"I'm just saying, Pippin, that you aren't even of age yet and he doesn't know what we've been through. He probably doesn't really want to know. Mum said you scared him."

"Ha!" Pippin rolled his eyes.

"Really, Pip. You've changed, and more than just in height. He's seen your scars. And you're not the same happy-go-lucky troublemaker who left the Shire to chase after his odd, trouble-making cousins!"

Pippin sighed, then turned his attention to Ivy, sitting in her chair. "Hello, Ivy-lass." He picked her up and kissed her. "Did you miss me?"

Merry sighed, too. There was no making Pippin deal with something if he didn't want to. Unfortunately, the only thing he had in common with his father was stubbornness.

-o-O-o-

A frightened cry from the next room startled Merry from his reading. He sighed and put his book down. Pippin was having a nightmare. At least they weren't as frequent as they had been. They had been a nightly occurrence in Minas Tirith. Now he only had them when he'd had something stressful happen. Like his confrontation with his father.

It wasn't long before his bedroom door opened and Pippin peeked in. "Merry?" Pippin asked, his voice a shaking whisper. Merry just turned back the blanket next to him and Pippin came in and crawled in next to him. "Thanks," he mumbled. It embarrassed Pippin that he couldn't sleep alone after a nightmare.

Merry watched him. Pippin was huddled under the blanket, eyes wide in fear. He hated that his cousin had to go through this, that he couldn't do anything to help him. He reached over and stroked Pippin's hair to comfort him, the same as he always did ever since Pippin was a little boy. After all they'd been through, sometimes it was easy to forget that Pippin was only twenty-nine. He'd had the responsibilities of an adult--of a _Man_--thrust upon him when other lads his age were only concerned about how many ales they'd had or which lass to sneak a kiss from.

"It was the _palantir_ again," whispered Pippin. "He saw me." A tear rolled down his cheek. "Why did I have to look at it?"

"Pip." Merry lay down and pulled him into an embrace. Pippin clung to him, fighting tears. "It's all right now. It's over. He's gone."

Pippin gave a shuddering sigh. "Do you still have nightmares, Merry?"

Merry thought about it. He'd had nightmares almost as often as Pippin at first. But he hadn't had one in a while. He tried to remember when he'd last had one.

"I don't think I've had one since Ivy was born," he said. He chuckled. "Maybe she exhausted me so much, I don't have the energy for nightmares." He was hoping to get at least a smile out of Pippin, but Pippin just lay there.

They lay quietly for a while, Merry still stroking his hair. "She was something good to come out of it," Pippin finally said. "If you hadn't been in the battle with Éowyn, you wouldn't have gotten her. Ivy made it worth it. Maybe that's why your nightmares went away." He sighed. "I wish I had something like that."

"Maybe," Merry said. Then he smiled. "Pippin, if you hadn't looked in the _palantir_, we wouldn't have been split up and I would never have been with Éowyn. So Ivy's something good to come out of that, too, right?"

Pippin brows furrowed in thought for a moment, then he cracked a smile. "I never thought of that," he said. He sat up and looked over at Ivy's crib. His face softened, losing some of the tension and fear from the dream. "Thanks, Merry," he said. Then he frowned and looked away, embarrassed. "Can I still stay here tonight?"

"Sure, Pip," Merry said, ruffling his hair. "But if you steal my blankets, I'm going to kick you out. Literally."

Pippin grinned and lay back down. Merry leaned over to blow out the candle. He glanced at his sleeping daughter. He hoped Pip was right and she could stop the nightmares.


	12. Chapter 11: April 1420

**April 1420**

"How can such a little baby make such a big mess?" Pippin asked. Ivy just kicked her legs and giggled at him. He wrinkled his nose, holding his breath, and wiped her up as much as he could. What could she have possibly eaten to make something _that_ color?

He left the disgusting diaper on the bathroom table, vainly hoping that Merry would suddenly come home and deal with it, and carried Ivy over to the bathtub. He'd already filled it with a few inches of water, anticipating from smell alone that he'd need it.

He set her down in the warm water, keeping a hand on her back to hold her upright. She splashed her hands in the water and laughed. She loved being in water. Must be the Brandybuck in her.

"You should wait for your dad to come home to do things like this," Pippin told her as he gently rubbed the lavender soap over her skin. "Changing smelly diapers is the kind of things dads are good at, not your Uncle Pippin."

She grinned up at him and he smiled back. She was adorable, even if she did make disgusting messes for him to clean up. He ran the cloth over her whisps of loose blond curls. She would take after her mother, no question, except for her hobbit ears and feet. And she had Merry's deep blue eyes.

Once she was clean again. he took her to Merry's room for a clean diaper and a new dress. Then he took her to the parlor. There was a blanket and pillows spread on the floor, where they'd been playing all morning. He lay her between the pillows and handed her the silver rattle that had once belonged to her father.

He crouched over her to look in her eyes. "You be good while I go clean up your mess," he said, wagging a finger at her. She hit him on the nose with the rattle.

"Right," he said, standing up. "First you make a horrible mess in your diaper, then you hit me. Poor Uncle Pippin!"

She giggled.

He went back to the bath and took care of the mess as quickly as possible. He tossed the no-longer-quite-so-soiled diaper next to the washtub. Next time, maybe he'd 'forget' about it and leave it for Merry. He cleaned himself up and started to head back to the parlor, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. He was surprised to find his sister standing on the front step.

"Vinca! What are you doing here?"

"Hello, little brother." She held up a basket. "We're visiting the Hall and Mum wanted me to bring some preserves over. She's sure you're starving to death out here."

"You're at the Hall...?" Pippin felt a thrill of panic run up his spine.

"Don't worry, Dad's not here yet," Vinca laughed. "He had to take care of a few things at home first. He'll be here in a few days."

Pippin sighed. He still had time to figure out how to avoid his father.

"So are you going to invite me in?"

"Oh! Sorry." Pippin stepped back from the doorway, giving his sister room to pass.

Vinca shoved the basket in his arms and looked in the parlor.

"There's my sweet girl!" She went in and scooped up Ivy. Ivy giggled as Vinca smothered her in kisses.

"Ugh! What is it with girls and babies?" said Pippin. He set the basket down and took Ivy from her. "I just gave her a bath. You don't need to slobber all over her."

Vinca pinched his cheek. "You're just jealous because we don't slobber over our cute little baby brother anymore. Now we've got our precious little Ivy." She brushed her fingers through Ivy's golden curls and grinned. "She looks nothing like you."

"What?"

"You haven't heard the latest rumors?" Pippin just looked at her blankly. Vinca laughed and shook her head. "You really need to get home more, Pippin. The current gossip in Tuckborough is that she's actually _your_ daughter, with some Bree woman, and Merry is covering for you. That's why you're not getting along with Dad."

Pippin snorted. "Like I need any more reasons to not get along with him. So has _he_ heard this?"

"Oh, yes. You can expect him to take an extra hard look at Ivy when he gets here."

"Wonderful," Pippin sighed. Then he looked at Ivy and cocked his head thougtfully. "Although, if I do claim her as my own and tell him I have an understanding with her mother, maybe he'd lay off on finding me a wife. I'm only twenty-nine! I've got plenty of time to find a lass all on my own! And I certainly don't need any help!"

Vinca clapped her hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh.

"What?"

"That's not what some are saying in Hobbiton."

Pippin narrowed his eyes at her. "What are they saying in Hobbiton?"

"They're saying that..." She blushed and giggled. "That you and Merry are... you know..."

Pippin frowned and shook his head. "I know what?"

"You know. Living together out here. Alone." She raised her eyebrows. "Together."

Pippin's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, for the love of..." He huffed. "How do they come up with these things!"

Vinca giggled. "Next time I'm in Hobbiton, I'll have to go pester Frodo for more gossip about you. Who knows what else they've been saying."

Pippin frowned. "Vinca, be nice to Frodo, all right?" he said, suddenly serious. "He had a rough time last month, with being sick..."

"Oh, don't worry Pippin, I won't be a nuisance. And I could be very nice to Frodo, if he'd let me." She waggled her eyebrows.

"Argh! I don't want to hear this!" Pippin groaned.

"Hear what?" Merry asked, coming in the front door.

"Vinca is sweet on Frodo," Pippin said, quickly recovering from his disgust at the opportunity to embarass his sister. It worked, because Vinca turned beet red.

"What?" Merry exclaimed, clutching his hand at his heart. "I thought you loved _me_?" He wiped an imaginary tear from his cheek.

Vinca rolled her eyes. "Only in your dreams, Merry."

"You wish," Merry said, giving her a leering grin. Vinca smacked him on the arm.

"Ugh!" Pippin pressed Ivy's head to his chest to cover her ears. "I don't think Ivy needs to hear this! _I_ don't need to hear this!"

Merry leaned over to his daughter and tweaked her nose, making her giggle. "How's my girl? Were you good for Uncle Pippin today?"

"She made a horrible mess in her diaper and needed a bath, but other than that she was good."

Vinca laughed. "Good! I'm glad she's getting you back for all the disgusting diapers we had to deal with from you!"

Pippin glared at his sister. "Don't you need to leave?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine. But don't forget you're expected at dinner." She kissed Ivy good-bye and left.

"You're lucky you're an only child," Pippin said to Merry after the door had closed. "You, too, Ivy-lass." Then he grinned. "Though, you may not be an only child forever, right Merry." He grinned.

Merry shrugged and settled into his chair. "Well, I kind of need a lass for that," he said, "and with my father and Ivy both keeping me busy, I don't see that happening anytime soon."

Pippin handed Ivy over to her father and shrugged. "You never know."


	13. Chapter 12: May 1420

**May 1420**

Merry pushed his way through the boisterous crowd, searching, a hint of panic just starting to prickle the back of his neck. He absently returned greetings from some of the guests celebrating Sam and Rosie's wedding, his mind elsewhere. Luckily, he was much taller than everyone else and it didn't take him long to spot his quarry, resting in the shade of a tree.

Ivy was curled up on Frodo's lap, playing with the Elven pendant that hung around his neck. Frodo was smoothing her hair, lost in thought.

Merry walked over to them, finally able to breath now that he'd found his daughter. "I was wondering where she got off to," he said and Frodo looked up at him. Although his health had improved since Merry had last seen him, Frodo's blue eyes were still dark and sunken.

"Hello, Merry," Frodo said. He sounded tired. Frodo smiled at Ivy. "We're just getting to know each other better, right Ivy-lass." Ivy looked up at Frodo, the jewel clasped tightly in a pudgy fist, and grinned at him. A single tooth showed and a bit of drool appeared at the corner of her mouth.

Merry pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her face. "She's not too much trouble for you?"

"No, Merry. We're fine." Frodo sighed. "I actually feel better when I hold her. She's a bit of light in the dark." Frodo kissed her head. Ivy laughed and patted his cheek.

Merry crouched down to rummage through the bag next to the chair. "Do you need me to help with anything?" he asked. "Her bottle? A clean diaper?"

"No," Frodo laughed, "Pippin has already showed me how to feed her and change her and gave me all sorts of instructions, even made me recite it all back to him before he would entrust her to me."

Merry laughed. "Yeah, he's a good mum, isn't he?" He looked over his shoulder to where Pippin was telling stories of his travels to a group of doe-eyed lasses, resplendent in his Gondorian armor.

Frodo nudged Merry's shoulder. "You should marry him before someone else snatches him up."

"Ha, ha." Merry said and gave him a withering look. Frodo was never going to stop teasing them about _those_ rumors.

"Anyone else in mind, then?" Frodo asked slyly.

Merry sighed and sat back on his heels. He was too busy with Ivy and the work restoring the Shire to worry about courting. "No. I just don't have the time to find anyone," he sighed. He shrugged. "I really don't think I'm ready to get married anyway."

He stood up and turned directly into the path of someone who gave a surprised squeal as they both fell to the ground. He found himself lying on his back underneath a pretty hobbit lass with chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. It took him a moment to realize it was Freddy Bolger's sister.

"Estella?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Merry!" she said and scrambled to her feet. "I was just coming over to see the baby and I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's all right, Estella," he said as he got up. "I wasn't watching, either."

She smiled at him, then turned away and knelt in front of Frodo. "Oh, she's adorable!" she cooed. "Freddy told us about her, but I haven't had a chance to visit."

Merry was barely listening. He stared in wonder at the girl, wondering how she had changed so much since he had last seen her, a few weeks before leaving on their Quest. She'd transformed from a scruffy tomboy, who had insisted on tagging along after her brother and his friends, to the pretty lass now in front of him.

Frodo caught his eye and gave him a meaningful wink. Merry felt his cheeks warm.

"Can I hold her?" Estella asked.

"Certainly!" Frodo said and he passed Ivy over. Having lost the Evenstar, Ivy turned her attention to Estella's necklace.

Frodo coughed and stood up. "I'm going to go get a drink," he said. He grinned at Merry and walked off.

Merry watched Estella play with Ivy. They were giggling at each other and Merry was surpised to find that he was very happy that Ivy liked her. When she grew bored with the necklace, Ivy stuck her fingers in her mouth and started to fuss.

"She's hungry," said Merry. "I can take her now."

"I can do it!" said Estella. "I mean, if it's all right."

Merry smiled. "If you're prepared to deal with the mess." He pulled out the little crock of mushy carrots and a spoon and handed it to Estella. He sat on the ground next to them, ready to take Ivy is she made too much of a mess, but Estella quite deftly balanced baby and crock on her lap.

"You're good with babies," Merry said. "She usually puts up a fuss and spits it all out."

"I love babies," Estella said, never taking her eyes off Ivy. "I'm learning to be a midwife." She looked up and smiled at Merry. "I'm impressed with how well you and Pippin have done with her. Fathers aren't usually this involved."

"Well, I don't have a wife to take all the responsibility," he said. "So I have to do it myself."

Estella pursed her lips, started to say something, stopped, then spoke in a low voice. "Is it true her mother is one of the Big Folk?"

Merry nodded. The current round of rumors couldn't decide whether Ivy's mother was one of the Big Folk or an elf. It was obvious she wasn't fully hobbit. She was much bigger than other babies her age. His parents, Pippin, Frodo and Sam were still the only ones who knew the whole truth.

"I won't say anything," she said, her cheeks going pink. "I've heard all those rumors going around and I won't have anything to do with them."

"Thanks, Estella."

She smiled back at him, her cheeks flushing a little darker, nearly red now. Merry felt his stomach flutter.

Estella turned back to Ivy and Merry looked out at the crowd. He saw Frodo, Pippin and Sam huddled together, watching him, with goofy grins on their faces. When they saw him looking back they all turned away. He felt his face grow hot. He turned back to Estella and Ivy.

They sat quietly while Estella finished feeding Ivy, the silence just a little too awkward.

"You look nice in your armor," Estella finally said.

"Oh. Thanks." Merry could feel himself blushing again and the armor was suddenly feeling a bit warm.

The awkward silence returned. Merry kept stealing glances at Estella. She was now teaching Ivy to play pat-a-cake. Estella laughed and kissed Ivy's brow. Merry's stomach fluttered again.

"Would you like to come over some time. For dinner," he asked. His heart leapt into his throat. _Did he really just ask her to...?_ He coughed. "Um, to see Ivy? She really likes you." Estella looked up at him. Merry wondered if his face was as red as hers.

"Sure, Merry, I'd love to come see Ivy," she said.

"How about tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded, then gave him a sly smile. "But on one condition?"

"What's that?"

"I get to see you, too."


	14. Chapter 13: May 1420

Merry set Ivy into her chair at the table and sat down next to her. He took a deep breath and looked up at Pippin, sitting across from him. "We're going to have a guest for dinner," he said. He winced at the rush of words.

Pippin cocked his head at him, looking confused, then his face softened and he raised his eyebrows. "And who is coming to dinner tonight, then?"

"Um...Estella Bolger."

Pippin grinned. "Oh. Then I should make myself scarce and--"

"No! I mean... It's not like that. She... She wants to see Ivy."

Pippin snorted. "Sure, Merry." He turned back to his tea, snickering to himself.

"Really, Pippin. It's nothing like that."

Pippin looked up. "Then why did you wait until now to tell me she was coming?"

"Well, you were so drunk last night, you don't even remember getting back to the Smials. How do you know I didn't tell you then?"

Pippin just stared at him. "Right, Merry. So if I was too drunk to remember, then why didn't you bring this up again on our ride home this morning?"

Merry shrugged. He wasn't sure himself. It was just his _friend_ Estella coming over to see the baby, right?

"Well, I'll help you clean up and get the dinner going, but then I think I'll go visit Freddy for the evening. I needed to ask him about..." Pippin hesitated slightly. "...their pigs. My father was wanting to get a new boar."

Merry shook his head. Right. Pippin was suddenly interested in farming, after a lifetime of trying to avoid it? Most likely he was planning on asking Freddy about his sister. Not that he'd learn anything interesting. Right?

"Do you want me to take Ivy with me?" Pippin asked, trying to sound innocent and failing miserably.

"No, Pippin. I told you Estella was coming to see Ivy."

"Oh, right, right. That makes sense, that she'd want to get to know Ivy better." Pippin snickered again.

Merry just sighed and started feeding Ivy. There was no use arguing with Pippin when he was being stubborn.

-o-O-o-

Merry was pulling the ham out of the oven when Estella knocked, so Pippin got to the door first.

"Come in, Estella, come in!" he said and pulled her into the house. He kissed her hand gallantly. "It's so wonderful that you could come to dinner," he gushed, "but unfortunately I have other plans for the evening so it will just be you and Merry."

Merry didn't see the look Pippin gave her, but he saw Estella's blush. He didn't want Pippin to embarrass Estella. "Pippin.." he said, a warning in his voice.

"I'll just go put your pony in the stable for you," Pippin said to Estella, ignoring Merry, "since I'm leaving anyway." He turned back to Merry and winked. "Have a lovely evening!" he said, grabbing his cloak and rushing out the door.

"Sorry," Merry said with a shrug. He could feel the heat on his face. "Pippin's a little..."

"Oh, I know Pippin very well," said Estella. "Sometimes he's brighter than he lets on." She winked at him and turned away to go into the parlor to pick up Ivy.

Merry gaped at her. What was that about?

He followed her into the parlor. Estella was seated on the floor next to Ivy. "You're such a lovely girl," Estella said and kissed her hands. Ivy laughed and kicked her legs.

Merry smiled at them and possibilities started going through his head, that Ivy was going to need a mum someday, for all those girl things, and they both liked Estella... He frowned then, realizing he was already trying to give Ivy a new mother when she already had one.

He coughed. "Dinner's ready," he said.

Estella looked up at him and his stomach flipped as her brown eyes met his. He scooped up Ivy, swinging her around and making her laugh. He reached down to help Estella up and he thought that maybe her hand lingered a little long in his before they let go and went to the kitchen.

-o-O-o-

They had a quiet dinner, discussing Sam's wedding, Merry's work for his father, and Ivy. Merry learned that Estella was only a little over two years away from finishing her apprenticeship and then she would take over as midwife in this part of the Shire from Gammer Brook, who was getting ready to retire.

"I suppose Ivy was an easy birth?" Estella asked as she helped clear the dishes away. Then she looked up at Merry, a bit wide-eyed. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry. It's just I'm so used to asking and..." She turned her flushed face away. "Sorry."

Merry touched her shoulder. "It's fine, Estella. I know you're not prying." He shrugged. "I suppose it was easy, seeing as Ivy was so small for her mother." He shrugged. "It certainly didn't look easy, though!"

Estella raised her brows. "You were there?"

Merry nodded. "Rohirric custom. The father has to be there to help the mother and claim the child as his own. So me and Fa...and her husband were with her. I, at least, got to stay out of the way until Ivy was born and I claimed her." He smiled at the memory of his first sight of his daughter.

"I suppose that was a little awkward, with...you know, with her mother being married?" Estella asked shyly.

"Her husband's a good man. He understood. Ivy's mum was already pregnant before they ever met and... well, except for...um...the one night when Ivy was conceived, we're just friends."

She nodded and her shoulders relaxed a little. "That must have been hard, for her to give Ivy to you."

"Yes," Merry said, "but--" Ivy threw her spoon and started to cry. Merry retrieved the spoon from the floor. "I think it's someone's bedtime," he said. He picked up Ivy and patted her bottom. "And time for a change." He smiled at Estella. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Good night, Ivy," Estella said, touching her foot. Ivy just continued her crying and Estella smiled and shrugged.

Merry took his screeching daughter into his room and lay her on the bed. He was a little grateful for the interruption, because he'd been about to tell Estella everything about Éowyn. It surprised him, how easy she was to talk to. He hadn't met another lass like that since...well, since Éowyn.

A new diaper improved Ivy's mood a little. Merry put her in her nightdress and lay her in the crib. "Good night, love," he whispered and stroked her silky blond hair. Ivy stuck her thumb in her mouth and her eyes drifted closed. Within minutes, she was fast asleep. It still amazed him that babies could do that.

He returned to the kitchen and found Estella filling the washbasin. "Oh, no," he said, taking her arm and pulling her away. He handed her a towel to dry her hands. "You are a guest, which means you don't do the washing up." He gave her a cheeky grin. "We'll leave it for Pippin."

"Poor Pippin!" she laughed. "What would you do without him?"

Merry sighed, suddenly serious. "I don't know what I would do without him." He shrugged. "We were separated during the war and... for a while, I thought I'd never see him again. We've been through so much together. We owe each other our lives, really."

Estella touched his arm. "What happened to you lads?" she asked, looking into his eyes. "Besides coming back a foot taller, I mean." She smiled and he cracked a smile back.

"Well," he said, "if you really want to know, I think we'd better go sit."

-o-O-o-

Estella sank back onto the wooden bench on the front porch, her eyes wide. "I...I never realized. Nobody does, I think." She rubbed her brow. "Oh, poor Frodo." She turned and touched his arm. "Poor you! And Pippin and Sam..."

"We got through it. It's been hard, especially for Frodo, but we have to keep living." He smiled. "And I've got my beautiful daughter as the result."

Estella nodded. "Yes." She paused for a moment, chewing her lip, then turned to Merry. "The Lady Éowyn, who you rode with... she's Ivy's mum, isn't she?"

Merry nodded. He didn't want to keep anything from her anymore. Because he was starting to suspect that he may just be a little bit in love with her. "But, you can't say anything to anyone. I think it will be easier on Ivy if as few people as possible know who her mum is. At least until she's older and--"

"I won't tell anyone." Estella patted his knee.

He smiled at her and here in the moonlight, with a half bottle of wine in him, he thought he'd really like to try kissing her. That would be highly inappropriate, though, so instead he lifted her hands and kissed her fingers. "I had a wonderful time with you," he said.

She giggled. "Better than chasing me around and putting beetles in my hair?"

He laughed. "I didn't really do that, did I?"

"All the time," she said. "You and my brother and Folco seemed to love picking on me because I wanted to follow you around. Pippin was the only one who didn't pick on me, but that's because I could beat him up!" They both laughed.

"So why did you keep following us around if we kept picking on you?"

She looked at him, a slight smile on her face, then leaned forward and kissed him, pressing her mouth firmly to his. Before it even fully registered what she was doing, she had pulled away and stood up. "That might give you a clue," she said. She picked her cloak up from the arm of the bench and swung it over her shoulders. "Well, I should be getting home. Mum will be wondering what I'm up to." She winked at him.

Merry startled from his shock over the kiss. He hadn't expected a kiss like that. "I'll...I'll help you with your pony."

"Oh, that's all right, Merry. You need to stay here with Ivy. I can saddle a pony just fine."

"I should at least be taking you home. If you want to wait for Pip--"

"Merry, I'm fine. And if I wait for Pippin, I'll be even later getting home, and what would my mum think then?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Merry blushed. "Oh, yeah...um...good night, then," he said. "We'll...have to do this again. If you'd like, to. I mean--"

"I'd love to," she said, smiling that lovely smile that he felt down to his toes. "Good night, Merry." She turned to walk down the path to their stable.

Merry sighed and went in to check on Ivy. She was still sleeping soundly. He glanced out his window and saw Estella guide her pony out to the road. At that moment it finally hit him, what she meant by the kiss and the 'clue'. She _liked_ him? For a good long while, apparently?

He watched her pony disappear down the road and realized he couldn't wait to see her again.


	15. Chapter 14: May 1420

**June 1420**

"There's my sweet girl!" Esmeralda Brandybuck swept into the Master's parlor and plucked her granddaughter up off the floor. "My but you're getting big!" she said, before smothering Ivy with kisses. Then she turned to her son. "How are you, Merry?"

"Oh, you noticed me!" Merry said, laughing. "I thought I was just Ivy's transportation nowadays."

"Oh, you!" his mother scoffed, giving him a gentle cuff on the head. She leaned down and kissed him. "I love to see you _both_. I wish I could see you more. Ah! I know. But you want to live at Crickhollow."

She seated herself on the small couch next to Merry, settling Ivy onto her lap. She kissed Ivy's brow. "She's been eating all right, since you've started weaning her from her bottle?"

"Yes, Mum. She likes her vegetables and we've even started teaching her to drink from a cup."

Esmeralda nodded and smiled at Ivy. "You're getting to be a big girl," she said, bouncing Ivy on her knee. "And where is that cousin of yours, Merry? I'm not used to seeing one of you without the other."

Merry chuckled. "He's staying at the Smials until my birthday, if you can believe that. His mum's convinced him to try to work things out with his dad." Merry coughed. "We'll see."

"Yes, well..." His mother set a squirming Ivy on the floor. "My brother is stubborn and his son equally so. Unfortunately, they just don't see eye-to-eye on _anything_. Pippin takes after your Grandfather Adalgrim, having a rather relaxed outlook on life. He and your Uncle Paladin didn't get along so well, either. Pal... he just worries so much. He's only had a few years to get used to being Thain and, well, he's not getting any younger. He worries that Pippin isn't serious about the responsibility."

"Mum! Pippin's changed--"

"I know, Merry. I know Pippin is a changed hobbit. But he's not exactly showing that to his father now, is he? Running off out of the Shire and making us worry? Twice! He keeps avoiding talking to his father. And then living at Crickhollow... I know he's helping you, Merry, but Pippin's got other responsibilities he's going to have to accept, too."

"I know, Mum," Merry mumbled.

Ivy crawled over to him. "Da!" She grabbed his trouser leg and pulled herself up on wobbly legs to stand next to him.

"Clever girl!" Esmeralda exclaimed. Ivy grinned up at her grandmother and Esmeralda patted her soft curls. "How long has she been doing that?"

"Just a few days now." He picked up Ivy and cuddled her on his lap. "We'll surprise your Uncle Pippin when he gets home, won't we, love?"

"Da da da!" she yelled happily.

"We think she's trying to say 'dad'," Merry said, grinning quite proudly.

"She is getting to that age," Esmeralda said. She leaned over to smile at Ivy and tickle her granddaughter's nose. "Aren't you, sweet one?" She looked back up at Merry. "Does she only say it to you?"

Merry shrugged. "For the most part. I've tried to get her to say 'Pippin', but it came out as 'pee'. Pippin wasn't too happy with that. _I_ thought it was funny."

He snickered and his mother rolled her eyes. "How old are you two, again?" she asked.

Merry just grinned at her.

"So," Esmeralda said, slapping her hands on her knees, "what's this I hear about Estella Bolger?"

"Oh." Merry felt his cheeks warm. "Well. I've...um...I've been kind of seeing her... a little. Nothing serious, really. You know."

"Hmmmm." Esmeralda gave him a pointed look. "You'll have to get a better story than that. I am your mother, after all." She chuckled and patted his leg. "From that look on your face, I believe you are quite taken with Estella."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well, I think she is a lovely girl. You should invite her here for tea sometime soon."

"Mum! It's not like that. Not yet. I mean..." He sighed. "I don't want to rush anything. I've known her all her life, but only as Freddy's sister, not... you know."

"A potential wife?"

Merry rested his cheek on Ivy's head. "Maybe."

"Well, there's no rush," his mother said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "But I still think you should invite her to tea."

Merry chuckled. "Yes, mum."

-o-O-o-

Merry startled when the front door slammed open, making him spatter ink on his page. He turned in time to see Pippin disappear up the hallway. Merry groaned and set his pen down. Pippin was supposed to be staying at the Smials until his birthday party next month. It had only been a week.

He got up, gave a quick glance to make sure Ivy hadn't woken when Pip had stormed in, and went out in the hall, closing the bedroom door behind him. He heard clanging and muttering in the ktichen.

He stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. Pippin was digging through the pantry, pulling out what was most likely both a dinner and a supper missed while he was on the road.

"What are you doing home?" Merry asked. He knew the answer but thought he should ask, just to get Pippin to talk about it and cool down.

Pippin looked up at him and gave him a forced smile. "Hello, Merry! How was your week? Mine was just lovely, considering my father has completely lost his mind." Pippin tossed the bread he was holding onto the table and went back into the pantry.

Merry sighed and reached up on a shelf for a bottle of whiskey. He suspected this was going to be a long night.

Pippin came back with with a block of cheese and slammed it onto the table.

"Hey!" Merry said, setting bottle and glasses on the table. "Ivy is sleeping, you know."

Pippin stopped in his tracks and his face fell. "I'm sorry, Merry. I forgot. I..." He slumped down into a chair. "It's been a horrible week."

Merry filled a glass and pushed the amber liquid to Pippin. Pippin took a huge gulp, wincing a little. "Thanks."

"So what happened?" Merry asked as he poured his own glass.

"More of the usual. He was after me to move back to the Smials and be a 'proper heir'." Pippin snorted and took another swig. "He started in on me settling down and I had to entertain three different very boring lasses." Pipipn waved his glass at Merry. "You know, I wish he'd make up his mind whether I'm a child or not, because for treating me like one he certainly wants to get me married awful quick." He took another drink.

Merry cut some bread and cheese and put it on a plate. "Here. Eat something before you drink anymore."

"Thanks." Pippin said, attacking the food. "I didn't stop to eat. I just wanted to get away from there and get home."

Merry got up and found him a few apples in a basket near the door. "There's some ham in the cellar from dinner. Do you want some of that?"

"That's a silly question, Merry!"

"I know, I know." Merry set the apples on the table and went to the cellar. He came back with the platter of ham and found Pippin had Ivy cuddled in his arms.

"She woke up." Pippin said, a little guiltily.

Merry could have pointed out that she would have gone right back to sleep, but maybe it would help Pippin calm down if he held Ivy for a while. Ivy seemed wide awake, anyway. He set the platter on the table.

"Oh, thanks Merry!" he said, and dug into his supper.

"So how is everyone else in Tuckborough?" Merry asked, picking out a few slices of ham for himself.

Pippin frowned. "Mum and my sisters are all peeved with me for coming back here." He shrugged. "They'll get over it." He gave Ivy a little piece of cheese to chew on. "After the first big blow-up with the Thain, I spent most of my time out hunting with Reg and Ferdy. Which was nice, although Reg has a lass, so I had to listen to him go on about _her_." He rolled his eyes.

"Jealous?" Merry smirked.

"Right, Merry. Like I want to bother with a lass now. No matter what my father thinks, I'm only thirty! I've got plenty of time. Look at you, you waited until you're nearly thirty-eight! Well, nearly thirty-seven if you count Éowyn."

Merry was about to protest, that there wasn't anything with Éowyn to count, not really, but Pippin cut him off.

"Did you see Estella again?"

Merry couldn't help the smile. "Yeah. Mum made me invite her to tea at the Hall."

Pippin laughed. "She's got her daughter-in-law all picked out then?"

Merry shrugged. It certainly seemed like his mother had her heart set on Estella for a daughter-in-law. They got along wonderfully and his mum was already making noise about inviting Estella's family to dinner soon. And his mother seemed not to hear him when he said he didn't want to rush into anything.

Pippin frowned at him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Pippin. It's just that my mum and dad, and you...you're all expecting me to propose to her tomorrow or something. We just started seeing each other!"

"Sorry, Merry," Pippin said. "It's just that when you look at her...well, it's hard not to notice what you feel about her."

"But I don't know what I feel about her." He sighed and rubbed his brow. "Not yet, anyway." He slouched back in his chair and glared at the floor. He wished...he wished everyone would leave him alone and let him work this out on his own.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one in the bad mood tonight, right Ivy-lass?" Pippin turned her around to kiss her cheek. She giggled and patted his face and he laughed. "How was our girl this week," he asked. "Did you miss me, Ivy?" He hugged her.

Merry frowned as he watched Pippin and Ivy. That little nagging hint of jealousy reared up and his mood was just bad enough that he couldn't push it away. "I think it's time for Ivy to go back to bed," he said. He got up and went over to Pippin, holding out his arms.

"All right," Pippin sighed. He kissed Ivy's brow. "Good night, Ivy-lass," he said and handed her to Merry.

"Can you put this away?" Merry asked, a bit shortly, gesturing at the food on the table.

"Sure, Merry," Pippin said. "I'm not really tired yet anyway." He frowned up at Merry. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Pip. I'm just...tired." He sighed, angry at himself for letting his worries about Estella and his own irrational jealousies make him get angry at Pippin. "We'll see you in the morning."


	16. Chapter 15: September 1420

**September 1420**

It had been six months since Frodo's illness, and though he insisted he was feeling much better, he still had a weariness about him that worried Merry. He _did_ appear to be better, but Merry suspected Frodo wasn't telling them the whole truth. His cousin was seated in a chair that Sam had brought out to the garden for him, smiling and laughing with the friends gathered for his birthday. But sometimes the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, or he would touch his shoulder as if his Morgul wound was bothering him. Merry clenched his fist at the memory of the cold darkness that had overwhelmed him after stabbing the Witch King. His own brush with the evil had been temporary, a numbness in his hand that had faded over a few weeks. Frodo's wound had still not healed properly.

They were having Frodo's birthday lunch as a picnic in the garden, surrounded by Sam's autumn blooms. Only Frodo's closest friends had been invited to Bag End for the day: Merry, Pippin and Ivy had travelled from Buckland with Freddy and Estella, and Folco Boffin had come down from Frogmorton. Rosie and Estella were fussing over Ivy, who was proudly showing off her new skills at walking, though she still needed to clutch a hand for support. Merry smiled, watching his daughter stumble into Estella's waiting arms. Ivy giggled and grinned at her audience as they clapped for her. She was aware of being the center of attention now, and she took every opportunity to show off.

"She's getting big," Frodo said, as Ivy tiptoed carefully from Rosie's hands to Estella's. "Pretty soon she'll be walking on her own and before you know it, she'll be chasing after lads." Merry scowled at him, but Frodo just laughed and winked.

"Merry's not ready to think about that," Pippin said. "He had a hard enough time moving her into her own room last month."

"You just wait until it happens to you," Merry muttered. It had been harder than he thought, finally moving Ivy out of his room. They'd re-arranged their house, with Pippin moving to the third bedroom so that Ivy could have the room between them. Merry had a sleepless night that first night, wanting to be awake in case Ivy got scared on her own. He should have been happy she'd slept through the night, but instead he'd been saddened that she hadn't needed him. At least his mum had reassured him that it was perfectly normal to feel that way. She said she had felt the same way when he'd been moved to his own room.

"Well, it must be hard when they grow up on you," said Sam. He gave a little sigh. Frodo leaned over and whispered something in Sam's ear, and Sam shook his head. "Oh, no, Mister Frodo. It's _your_ day today."

"Sam." Frodo glared at him, exasperated. Sam sighed again and nodded. Merry chuckled. Sam couldn't refuse Frodo anything.

Sam got up and went over to Rosie. He leaned down and whispered something to her. Rosie face lit up in a smile. She stood up and took Sam's hand.

"Well," Sam said. He coughed nervously. "Mister Frodo says we should tell you all now, although it _is_ his birthday today." Frodo laughed, shaking his head, and Sam blushed. "Anyways, what I'd--_we'd_ liked to tell you..." He looked at Rosie, his cheeks still bright red.

Rosie laughed and gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek. "What Sam is trying to say," she said, beaming at the circle of friends, "is that we're going to have a baby!"

Cheers erupted in the garden. The sudden noise startled Ivy and she burst into tears. Merry scooped her up and cuddled her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rosie said. She rubbed Ivy's back. "I feel so bad that we frightened her."

"I'll just take her inside for a bit. She'll be all right," Merry said. "Babies are tougher than they look." He smiled at Rosie and Sam. "You'll learn that soon enough!"

He clapped Sam on the shoulder and turned to go up the path to Bag End's back door. He'd get Ivy some apple juice. That usually calmed her down.

"I'll come with you," Frodo said. He got up from his chair, a little unsteady at first, then followed Merry into the cool burrow.

"If you could pour her a cup of juice," Merry said over his shoulder, "I'll go check her diaper." He grinned at Frodo. "Unless you'd like to switch jobs?"

"No, that's quite all right!" Frodo said, waving his hands and laughing. "I'll leave the messy diapers to you and Pippin!" He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "And Sam."

Merry patted Ivy's back. She was starting to quiet now and was just sniffling into his collar. "How long have you known?" Merry asked.

"Rosie knew for sure just a little over a month ago." Frodo said. He grinned. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah," Merry said, though he thought the most wonderful thing was seeing how the news of Rosie's pregnancy made Frodo smile. "It is."

-o-O-o-

Freshly changed and her recent fright a distant memory, Ivy sat happily on Frodo's lap in Bag End's kitchen, blowing bubbles into her cup. Merry sighed as he watched the sticky juice splatter her face and dress. Frodo had just taught her that trick. Sometimes he was as bad as Pippin.

"Rosie said you and Estella are officially courting now?"

Merry nodded. "I spoke to her mum in August." It had been a nerve-wracking visit, though he knew that Mrs. Bolger was not going to refuse. He had to wonder how much of a wreck he would have been if Estella's dad were still alive and he'd had to speak to _him_.

"She's a wonderful lass, Merry," Frodo said, smiling broadly. "I couldn't think of a better girl for you."

"Ivy likes her." The words were colder than he meant for them to be. He had thought moving things forward with Estella would be easy--she _was_ a wonderful lass. But when well-meaning relatives told him what a good mother Estella would be for Ivy, he couldn't help but feel guilty about it, that if things worked out with Estella he would be replacing Ivy's mother.

Frodo held his gaze for a moment. "Have you heard from Éowyn?"

The question didn't surprise Merry at all. Frodo always seemed to know what was troubling him. Ever since he was a boy, it had been Frodo Merry had gone to with his troubles. He shook his head. "No. But I've heard from Éomer. He said it's still hard for her and she's just not ready to hear about Ivy yet." He sighed. "I've sent letters to Faramir, about Ivy. When Éowyn is ready, he can give them to her."

Frodo nodded and looked down at Ivy. She had finished her juice and was now patting at her sticky cheeks. "You are a mess, my girl," Frodo said.

"Oh, and who's fault is that?" Merry chuckled, getting up to get a wet cloth. "Teaching her things like that!"

"I taught your dad to blow bubbles," Frodo said proudly to Ivy. "Your Uncle Pippin, too." He tickled her stomach to make her giggle, then looked up at Merry and winked. "And I got the same scolding from Aunt Esme and Aunt Eglantine."

Merry shook his head. "And it obviously went in one ear and out the other both times."

Frodo laughed and took the cloth to wipe up Ivy. Merry watched them, smiling, his heart at ease again. Frodo's weariness disappeared while he held the baby, dabbing at her messy face and whispering in her ear. Perhaps he was just worrying too much, and Frodo really was getting better.


	17. Chapter 16: December 1420

**December 1420**

"Your mum is going to spoil Ivy rotten," Merry's father said. He nodded across the room, to where Merry's mother was showing Ivy off to relatives.

Merry watched his mother fuss over the ribbons in Ivy's hair, then turned to his father. "Almost as much as her granddad spoils her?"

"I won't argue with you on that," his father chuckled, shaking his head. "And I think it's _my_ turn to spoil my granddaughter." He winked and handed Merry his cup, then made his way across the room to his wife and granddaughter.

Merry laughed, watching his parents playfully argue over who got to hold the baby. They had insisted on giving their granddaughter a grand party for her first birthday, with a feast that could have fed most of the Shire. Merry didn't even bother to try to protest. Ivy herself didn't seem to notice the big party that had been arranged for her. She was more interested in glittering Yule decorations and doting grandparents.

Merry spotted Frodo across the room, seated by the fire and chatting with some of his Brandybuck uncles. Merry was glad that Frodo had been able to make the trip. Frodo seemed to be back to his old self, and had settled right in to visiting with friends and relatives that he didn't see much since moving to Hobbiton so long ago.

The Gamgees had made the trip with Frodo. Merry thought Rosie had never looked lovelier. She was six months along now and had a glow of happiness and contentment about her. Unlike her husband. Poor Sam clucked over her like a worried hen.

"She'll be fine, Sam," Merry had said, when Estella had taken Rosie's hand and led her off into the crowd.

"I know, Mister Merry, it's just--"

"Sam. I know." He put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I've been through it." He shrugged. "Sort of."

-o-O-o-

Merry stood off at the edge of the party, watching the dancing. Pippin had Ivy in his arms, "dancing" with her. Ivy was shrieking with laughter as he twirled her around the floor.

Next to him, Estella sighed. "Rosie looks so lovely, doesn't she?" she said.

Merry looked away from his daughter to Sam and Rosie, dancing next to Pippin. They were watching Pippin and Ivy and smiling. Sam had one hand resting on the side of Rosie's belly. "Yes, she is," he said. He looked down at Estella, who was intent on the dancers, and possibilities went through his mind again. She'd make a lovely mum and he could easily imagine having babies with her. But he already had a baby. And how could he try to replace Ivy's mum?

The song ended and Pippin brought Ivy over to them, followed by Sam and Rosie. Pippin was a little out of breath. "The birthday girl is wearing me out!" he said, handing her over to Merry. "I'm going to get an ale." He leaned in and tweaked Ivy's nose. "Would you like an ale, too, Ivy-lass?" he asked with a wink.

"Pippin!" Merry scolded.

"Pippin!" Ivy said, in a perfect imitation of her father's exasperated tone.

For a split second they all stared at her in amazement. Then they all burst out laughing. Ivy did, too, clapping her hands and looking quite pleased with herself.

"She finally says your name, and she yells at you!" Merry laughed, poking Pippin in the shoulder.

"Yes, yes, very funny," Pippin said. He wrinkled his nose at Ivy. "I thought we were friends, Ivy-lass," he said, trying to sound hurt. Ivy just giggled and buried her face in her father's neck. Pippin chuckled and patted her back. "Well, I'm going to get my ale," he said.

"I can't believe she said that," Rosie said, grinning as they watched Pippin make his way across the room.

"Well, she hears her father use it often enough," Estella said, giggling. She patted Merry's arm. "Now he's got two of you to scold him."

-o-O-o-

It was nearly bright as daylight walking under a full moon in the snow. Merry had invited Estella for a walk in the garden now that the party was winding down. Ivy had been taken off to bed by her grandmother hours ago. Sam and Rosie had gone off to bed as well, and Pippin and Frodo were busy helping Saradoc and a few others empty the ale casks. Which finally left Merry with some time alone with Estella.

"It's hard to believe it's been a year already," Merry said, more to himself than to Estella. A year ago today, he'd been sitting in a room in Rivendell watching Éowyn push their daughter into the world.

"They grow up fast," Estella said. "It's a strange thing to see babies I've helped deliver toddling after their mothers at the market." She smiled and squeezed the arm he had linked with hers. "But it's nice, too, seeing them grow up."

Merry nodded. "I _am_ glad she's not a helpless infant anymore. I don't have to worry so much. And she's fun to play with now. I mean, not that she wasn't fun before--"

"I know what you mean," Estella said, chuckling.

"It's amazing, though," Merry said excitedly, "how she pays attention to us now, and she tries to imitate things that Pip and I do, and she wants to explore everything. And she's changing. She's got her own personality. And it's amazing how much she's starting to look like her mum."

Estella stiffened, the slightest hesitation in her step. "Well, that's to be expected," she said, keeping her voice neutral.

They walked a little farther in silence. Merry had never noticed Estella feeling..._jealous_?...over Éowyn before. Of course, they hadn't talked about Éowyn since that evening after Sam and Rosie's wedding. Did she have something to be jealous about? He wasn't sure. But it did seem like he should do something to reassure her. Merry tugged her to a stop and stepped around to look at her. "I had a wonderful time tonight," he said and he bent down and kissed her.

It was a wonderful kiss, sweet and soft, and Merry sighed. He could get used to having this kiss every day, whenever he wanted it. He tugged her closer, pressing their bodies together, and deepened the kiss.

When he pulled away, Estella was smiling at him, looking at him a bit expectantly. He knew what she wanted. This was where he was supposed to bring up a betrothal, here in a romantic snowy garden under the moonlight. And he nearly did. He opened his mouth to say the words, but images of Ivy, of her birth just a year ago, of Éowyn's face as she looked at their daughter that first time, invaded his thoughts and made him close his mouth.

He stepped back and took Estella's hand. "We should probably go in," he said. "It's a little cold out here."

He saw the slight fall of her shoulders and the light go out of her eyes. "Yes," she said with a forced cheerfulness. "What would your mum say if I let you catch cold."

They found the great hall mostly empty of guests. Frodo and Pippin were on a couch against the wall near the ale casks, fast asleep. They were leaning against each other and snoring slightly. Merry was happy to see that Frodo had a smile on his face. It was almost hard to believe that the happy hobbit passed out on the couch with Pippin was the same Frodo who had survived their quest, who had been so ill that spring.

"Do you want to wake them?" Estella asked.

"No, let them sleep it off here," Merry said. "I don't want to disturb them."

He walked Estella down to her guest room. He thought he should say something, that he should apologize, but he wasn't exactly sure what he should be apologizing for.

They reached her door and Estella turned to him. "Good night, Merry," she said. She stood on tiptoe to give him a peck on the cheek, then slipped into her room and shut the door before he could say anything. He sighed. This wasn't going well and he wasn't sure what to do about it.


	18. Chapter 17: March 1421

**March 1421**

"Baby!" Ivy declared as she peered into the sleeping face of Elanor Gamgee.

"Yes, sweetie, this is Elanor," Rosie said softly.

"El-nor," repeated Ivy. She lightly touched Elanor's hand and wrinkled her nose. Then she turned away from the baby and went to Pippin, holding up her arms. "Pick up!" she demanded.

Pippin picked her up and she snuggled against him, wriggling into a position resembling Elanor's. "Baby," she said.

"No, you're not a baby anymore," said Pippin. He rubbed noses with her and she giggled.

Merry turned away from them. He tried very hard not to be jealous of Ivy's current preference for Pippin. Pippin was almost as much a parent to her as he was, really. But it was still hard that she'd rather be with Pippin than her own father. He'd even talked to his mum about it. She'd told him to talk to Pippin, but he didn't want to do that. It wasn't Pippin's fault that Ivy liked him, or that he was jealous about it.

He looked back again and saw that Pippin and Ivy were making goofy faces at each other. Well, all right, maybe Pippin was more of an older brother than a parent...

"It's too bad Estella couldn't come with you," Rosie said, distracting him from the scene behind him.

"She's starting to work by herself now, so she's going to be busy around the clock for a while. Gammer Brook is having her start to take over some of the work."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Rosie said. "She loves delivering babies. I wish she could have been here for Elanor, but it's so far away." Rosie and Estella had become close friends since Estella had started seeing Merry.

"I'm sure she'll come out to visit in a few days," Merry said. "She can't pass up seeing a new baby."

"I would love to have her visit. We haven't been able to chat much since she got so busy and I've been confined to home." Rosie smiled up at him. "So, any plans for a wedding yet?"

Merry got the tight feeling in his chest that came with discussions of a wedding. "We've... discussed it a bit. But I told her we shouldn't worry about anything until after she gets settled in with her responsibilities. She's got too much to worry about right now."

Rosie nodded.

A frightened squeal came from behind them. Merry turned, his heart racing, to find Pippin was holding Ivy upside down.

Merry let out the breath he'd been holding. "The baby is sleeping, you two. Outside if you're going to do that!" he whispered harshly.

Pippin pouted. "Yes, Dad."

"Yes, Dad," Ivy repeated. Pippin waved goodbye to Rosie and left the room, still holding Ivy upside down.

Merry sighed and turned back to Rosie. "Well, I should probably get my _children_ home," he said, rolling his eyes. Rosie giggled and he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "She's beautiful, Rosie, just like her mum."

Rosie grinned and patted his cheek. "If you're trying to sweet talk me, I'm already taken," she said, then yawned.

Merry chuckled. "I will leave you to get some rest and I'll tell Estella you're expecting her."

They said their farewells and Merry went outside. Pippin was leaning on the garden fence talking to Sam. Sam was catching up on some work in the garden. Frodo had said he knew Sam was nervous while Rosie was in labor because he never once thought of his gardens.

Frodo sat in the shade of a tree, a book lying abandoned on his lap. Ivy was kneeling next to him, smelling the flowers.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked.

Ivy scrambled up and Frodo brushed the dirt off her knees. Then he gave her a hug and a kiss. "You come visit me again, Ivy-lass," he said, "and I'll tell you a story about the elves."

They said their congratulations and farewells to Sam and Frodo and walked down the path to the stable that Sam had built to get their ponies.

"Go ahead and get on and I'll pass her to you," Merry said. Ivy had insisted on riding with Pippin this morning from the Smials. Pippin mounted and Merry was about to pass Ivy up to him when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No," she said. "Want Daddy."

Merry felt a little dizzy at her words, that she wanted _him_. He looked up at Pippin. Pippin was grinning down at him.

Pippin dismounted and held Ivy while Merry got on his pony. He passed Ivy to Merry and she settled onto the saddle in front of him, digging her toes into Stybba's mane.

Pippin guided his own pony up next to them. "See, there's nothing to worry about," he said. He winked and turned his pony up the road.

Merry watched him go, startled, then sighed. How was it that Pippin always seemed to know more than he let on?


	19. Chapter 18: July 1421

**July 1421**

Merry sighed and picked up the letter again. He'd re-read it many times since he'd received it this afternoon. And each reading only made him feel worse. He stared down at Éomer King's precise handwriting, reading the passage again that tore at his heart.

_I visited Éowyn this spring. Faramir and I have both tried to get her to write you, but she feels she must let go of Ivy. She has not yet read your letters. I think it would still be too painful for her to hear about Ivy. It hurts that this is so hard for her. But we all know that the decision to give Ivy to you was the best choice. _

Merry tossed the letter onto his desk. He sometimes wondered if it was the best choice. He was muddling through being a father, while her mother mourned for her. Maybe it _would_ have been better to leave her with Éowyn.

He turned at a giggle in his doorway. Ivy stood there, grasping Pippin's hand, grinning at him. Merry sighed. The 'maybes' melted away when he saw his daughter smile at him.

"She's all fed and cleaned up," Pippin said. He let go of Ivy's hand so that she could toddle over to her father.

"Come here, my girl," Merry said. He picked Ivy up and cuddled her on his lap, burying his nose in her hair. When he held her, he was selfishly glad that he had kept her.

"Look what I have for you," he said to Ivy, pushing those selfish thoughts away. He picked up a small wooden horse. "Éomer King sent you a present!"

"Pony!" she said and grabbed the little horse.

"What did the King have to say?" Pippin asked.

Merry shrugged. "Éowyn's still not ready to hear about Ivy." He sighed.

Pippin nodded and sat on the bed. "Well, she probably just needs more time."

Merry nodded and rested his cheek on Ivy's head, watching her examine the little horse. He felt bad for Éowyn, that she hurt so much after giving up her daughter, but he couldn't help feel glad that she had. And that made him feel terrible.

-o-O-o-

Merry finally finished passing out mathoms to his birthday guests and made his way out to the party. His mum had insisted on doing everything again this year. He'd only had to show up with Ivy and Pippin in tow.

He piled a plate full of food and went to find a seat in the crowded garden. He spotted Pippin, talking to a pretty hobbit lass with sandy brown curls. Neither of them looked happy. Pippin said something, obviously angry, and threw his arms up. The girl turned away, in tears, and fled into the crowd. Pippin went over to the ale casks, his expression stormy. He filled his mug and went to sit by himself at a table.

Merry waited a minute, then went over to Pippin's table. "Where's Marigold," he asked casually, setting his plate down and sitting across from Pippin. Pippin just snorted and took a swig of ale.

Merry sighed. This was the third lass that Pippin had shown any interest in since they had returned to the Shire, and the third lass he'd broken things off with. Marigold Chubb had lasted longer than any of the others, a whole month. Astor Longbottom had been the first. He'd met her at Ivy's birthday party. It had ended at a Yule party a few weeks later. Lavender Banks had lasted three days in April. Pippin didn't like to talk about her at all.

"What happened?" Merry asked.

Pippin shrugged. "The same. As soon as it starts to get at all serious, they're suddenly more concerned with how they'll run Great Smials when I become Thain." He plopped his mug down, sloshing ale onto the table. "They're only interested in what I'll become, not in _me_!"

"Well, Pip, maybe you just need to get to know each other better and--"

"I've tried, Merry! That's the point. They don't care! I try to talk to them about where I've been and what we all have been through, and then I'll say 'Wasn't Boromir brave?' and they'll say 'Who's Boromir?' They didn't listen to a word I say." He scowled and took another swig of ale. "And Marigold..." Pippin scowled. "I overheard her saying something rude about Rosie, because she's 'common' and--" He waved his hand dismissively.

Merry reached over to pat his arm. "Well, there's always more lasses," he said.

Pippin shrugged again. "Maybe," he muttered. He sighed and looked out at the party. "You're lucky, Merry. Estella cares about you and what you've been through." He nodded towards the crowd. "And she'll be a wonderful mum for Ivy, too."

Merry turned to follow Pippin's gaze. Estella was talking with his cousin Celandine, Ivy perched casually on her hip as she chatted, the same as any mother carrying her child. Ivy's head was resting on Estella's shoulder, her eyes drifting closed after her busy morning of running around Brandy Hall.

Merry frowned. "Ivy already has a mum, Pippin," he said, a little harshly.

"I know, but..." Pippin shook his head. "Forget it." He tipped up his mug, now empty. "I'm going to get another ale." He got up and walked into the crowd.

Merry slapped his hand to his forehead. Great! Now he'd have to patch things up with Pippin. He hadn't meant to snap at him like that, it's just... He looked over at Estella again. Anyone who didn't know better would think that Ivy was her daughter from the way she held her. He knew it was an unspoken assumption, that if he married Estella she would become, for all intents and purposes, Ivy's mother. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. And he wasn't sure if he was uncomfortable with the idea on Éowyn's behalf, or if he just didn't want to share Ivy.

He got up and went over to them. Estella smiled at his approach and he felt bad for feeling jealous of her relationship with Ivy. He knew he should feel lucky, that she was so willing to accept his daughter.

"I think it's time for a nap," he said quietly, gently touching Ivy's back. She barely stirred.

"I figured she would be asleep soon. She was quite adamant that she didn't want to go lie down," Estella patted Ivy's back. "I'll go sit with her." She started to turn towards the Hall and Merry touched her shoulder.

"I've got her," he said, reaching for Ivy.

"It's fine, Merry," Estella said. "Enjoy your party! I have some knitting I can work on while she sleeps and--"

"No." Merry took Ivy from her, cuddling her against his chest. "I want to take her."

"She's only trying to help, Merry," Celly scolded. "You don't have to snap at her!"

Merry sighed. Why was he in this mood all of a sudden? "Sorry," he said. "I'm just...I guess my mood isn't the best right now." He kissed Ivy's brow and handed the drowsy little girl back to Estella. "Thanks, Estella," he said.

She smiled her sweet smile back at him. "That's all right," she said. She patted his arm. "I saw Marigold run past a few minutes ago in a right state. Maybe you should go talk to Pippin?"

Merry nodded. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."


	20. Chapter 19: September 1421

**September 1421**

"...and I think Mrs. Bracegirdle will deliver within the week. But that one should be nice and easy, considering it's her ninth." Estella handed her mother a cup of tea.

Her mother shook her head. "Too many for me," she chuckled. She winked up at her daughter. "And I don't think you'll have anything to worry about with a Brandybuck, our Merry being an only child."

Estella blushed. "Mother!" she huffed. "I'm going to get the cakes." She turned and went back into the kitchen. She didn't want her mother to see her frown. Her mum might have her already married and 'Mrs. Brandybuck', but Estella sometimes wondered if Merry wasn't so keen on the idea. He never seemed to want to bring it up and--

A pounding on the front door interrupted her thoughts. It couldn't be for Mrs. Bracegirdle already? She'd only just seen her that morning and she wasn't showing any signs of being that close to delivery.

She hurried out to the front room, just as her mother opened the door.

"Peregrin!" Mrs. Bolger exclaimed, "Whatever is the matter?" Pippin was on the doorstep, tears on his face.

Fear gripped Estella. If Pippin was here, it could only be Merry or Ivy...

"Estella!" he said, ignoring Estella's mother.

"Is something wrong with Ivy?" Estella asked, her voice shaking. "Merry?"

"No! No." Pippin came in and took her hands. "We need you to come stay with Ivy for a while. Merry's parents are away visiting friends in the South Farthing, and Merry and I have to go _now_." He choked back a sob. "Frodo's leaving."

"Leaving?"

"He's going West, Estella. Over the sea. With the Elves. We're never going to see him again." Tears were running down Pippin's cheeks. "And we have to go now, to say good-bye, and Ivy knows you and there's not many that Merry would trust Ivy to, and..."

Estella hugged him tight, cutting off his grief-filled rambling and letting him sob on her shoulder. "Let me get some things and we'll go," she said softly.

-o-O-o-

"Good night, Ivy," Estella said. She kissed the little girl's brow and lay her down in her crib.

"Night," Ivy sighed, curling up around the rag doll that had been a gift from her grandmother.

Estella smoothed Ivy's curls, then turned to blow out the candle. The first few days of her stay at Crickhollow had been hard. Ivy had wept for her father and Pippin nearly non-stop that first night and day. Estella had tried to explain that they'd gone to visit Uncle Sam and Aunt Rosie, thinking Ivy could understand that. She finally did, but only after a very rough few days.

She changed into her nightdress and picked up her robe from the bed in Ivy's room that she had been using. She wasn't sure how long it took to travel to the Grey Havens, but she hoped they would be home soon. It had been two weeks, now, since they had left to say their good-byes to Frodo. Ivy missed her father. Estella missed him, too.

She made herself another cup of tea and went to sit in the parlor to relax a little before bed. She didn't have any patients to worry about at the moment at least. Mrs. Bracegirdle had delivered a few days after Merry and Pippin had left. The Brandybucks had returned to Brandy Hall by then, and Estella had been able to take Ivy to them, but then they had insisted that Estella take Ivy back to Crickhollow.

"She'll be happier at home, with her missing Merry," Esmeralda had said. "If you don't mind, Estella-dear?"

Estella suspected Esmeralda had ulterior motives in having her spend time alone with Ivy. She wondered if Merry's mum was conspiring with her own mum to get them married. She sighed. She had to admit that she hoped it worked.

She heard quiet voices outside, then the door opened. Merry and Pippin came in, looking exhausted.

"Merry!" she said and rushed over to him. He stepped into the parlor and swept her into a tight embrace.

"How are you?" she whispered. He just shook his head, keeping his face buried in her neck. She glanced over at the doorway. Pippin still stood there, watching them, looking a little lost. She opened her other arm to him. He smiled weakly and came to her, and she held them both for a moment.

Then Pippin kissed her cheek and stepped back. "I'll let you two talk," he said.

"That's all right, Pip," Merry said, pulling away from Estella. "I want to go see Ivy." He gave Estella a light kiss. "Thanks for watching her," he said. "We stopped at the Hall and Mum said she was a terror for you at first."

"She missed you," Estella said. Merry smiled and hurried down the hallway to his daughter's room.

Estella took Pippin's hand and led him into the parlor. "You just sit there and I'll get you some tea. Or would you like something to eat?"

Pippin just shrugged.

"Pippin?"

"It's going to be hard for him," said Pippin. He slouched on the couch, looking miserable. "I mean, I'm going to miss Frodo, too. But they were raised like brothers until Bilbo adopted Frodo. Merry followed Frodo around like I followed Merry around. And I know what I'd feel like if I lost Merry."

Pippin choked a sob at those last words and Estella sat next to him and pulled him into her arms again. "Oh, poor Pip," she said softly.

"Are you trying to steal my girl?" Merry said. Estella could tell he was forcing himself to make his voice cheerful. The grief in his eyes gave that away.

Pippin pulled away, a laugh breaking through the tears. "Well, you know the Peregrin Took charm. How could she resist me?"

"You stopped me just in time, Merry," Estella said, getting in on their joke. "I don't know how much longer I could resist." She stood up and went to Merry. "You didn't answer me before. How are you?"

Pippin coughed. "Now it's my turn to peek in on our Ivy-lass," he said, and rushed from the parlor.

Estella pulled Merry over to the couch and made him sit. He stared at his feet for a moment before speaking. "It was hard Estella, so hard to let him go. But..." He wiped at the tears in his eyes. "But I know it had to be done. He was so sick and the elves will help him."

She sat next to him and put her arm around him, resting her cheek on his shoulder. They'd explained this land across the sea to her, a land that only elves and the gods could reside in. And two adventurous, brave hobbits.

"All the way back home, I kept thinking that now I know a little of what Éowyn felt like, when I took Ivy from her."

"Merry," she said. She touched his cheek and guided him to look at her. "It's not the same. Éowyn can see Ivy someday, if she wishes. And you certainly didn't 'take' her. She was given to you. Don't you ever forget that!"

He sighed. "I suppose," he murmured, shrugging. Estella didn't think he meant it. He still carried guilt for 'taking' Ivy from her mother. And sometimes she suspected he still carried feelings for Ivy's mother as well.


	21. Chapter 20: March 1422

**March 1422**

Bag End wasn't the same without Frodo. It was strange to look in the study at the empty chair, the vial of ink on the desk capped, the quills clean. Everything that had belonged to Frodo was in there now, books and mathoms that had once been scattered around the house but were too small or fragile for tiny hands.

Elanor was walking now, toddling--still a bit unsteadily--on chubby legs. Today was her first birthday and she was decked out in a pretty dress, crisp and white, with ribbons in her hair. Ivy was chasing after her, determined to make sure Elanor didn't fall down. She was a contrast to Elanor. Her dress was already stained from crawling under a bench in the garden to find a cat and her ribbons kept sliding out of her hair.

Now she had Elanor by the hand, leading her around the garden to look at the flowers. Ivy towered over her friend, though they were only a little over a year apart. Ivy was also losing her baby fat and it seemed she was going to be thin like a Big Folk child. Every day, she looked more and more like her mother.

Merry wondered how Éowyn was. He still hadn't heard from her. Letters from Éomer King were always vague--she was doing a little better, but she still wasn't ready to hear about Ivy. It hurt him to hear that, to hear that losing her daughter had affected Éowyn--strong, brave Éowyn--like this.

He wished things had been different. He wished...well, there was no use wishing _that_. Éowyn had Faramir. And it was silly of him to think she would have chosen differently. But... What if she had never met Faramir? Would she have married a hobbit? Would she have come to the Shire with him? Would he have stayed in Rohan? How would his life be different, if he was raising his daughter with her mother?

Estella came out the door with Rosie and waved to him and Merry berated himself for having those thoughts. How could he think about Éowyn like that when he had Estella. She loved him. She loved _Ivy_. But he couldn't let go of Éowyn and it wasn't fair to Estella. She deserved someone better than him. But he couldn't let Estella go, either.

-o-O-o-

"Did you have fun at Elanor's party, Ivy-lass?" Saradoc picked up his granddaughter and twirled her around, making her giggle.

"I got a bunny!" she exclaimed, shoving the little ragdoll rabbit that Rosie had made into her grandfather's face.

"Did you now?" Saradoc exclaimed. "That's a lovely rabbit, dearest. You should go show him to your Gran. I think she's in the kitchen making cookies."

Ivy's eyes got wide at that and she wriggled out of her granddad's arms to go racing off towards the Brandy Hall kitchen.

"She takes after you," Saradoc said to his son with a wink. Pippin laughed. Saradoc turned to his nephew. "And you were just as bad!" It was Estella's turn to giggle then.

"A letter came for you," Saradoc said, going over to his desk. "Folco brought it here since you were in Hobbiton." He pushed some papers around and found the small folded parchment. "It looks to be from your King," he said.

Merry took the letter. It did indeed have the royal seal of Rohan. He smiled. "I haven't heard from Éomer King in a while!" He sat down on a couch and opened the letter.

It surprised him, the affect the words had on him. He should have expected something like this to happen. So why did he feel like he'd been punched in the gut?

"What's wrong, Merry?" Pippin asked.

"He says... he says that Éowyn is going to have a baby. She's due soon...in May."

"Oh!" Pippin said cheerfully. "That's lovely for her and Faramir!"

"Yeah," Merry said, still staring at the letter.

"Merry? Aren't you happy for them?" Pippin asked.

He shrugged and looked up at Pippin. "I don't know... I--"

"I should go," Estella said suddenly, her voice tight. She turned and rushed out of Saradoc's study.

"Estella!" Merry called after her, but she was already off and down the hall. He slumped back and ran a hand through his curls. "I've really messed this up," he muttered. He'd forgotten Estella was there.

"Pippin, why don't you go check on Estella," Saradoc said.

"Right, Uncle Sar," Pippin said. He hurried out of the study, closing the door behind him.

Saradoc sat next to Merry on the couch. "Do you still love her, Merry?"

"Of course I love Estella!"

His father sighed. "Not Estella. Éowyn."

"Dad! I don't--"

"Be honest with me, Merry."

Merry's shoulders slumped and he bowed his head. He nodded. "When I read she and Faramir are going to have a baby... for a moment, I knew how Faramir must have felt when he found out about Ivy."

"Estella's apprenticeship is just an excuse for not setting a date, isn't it? Because of Éowyn? Because you're still in love with her?"

"I don't know, Dad. I love Estella. But...I can't stop thinking about Éowyn. And I can't stop thinking that by marrying Estella, I'll be replacing Éowyn for Ivy."

"Ivy needs a mother, Merry. And I know it's harsh to say, but I know you haven't heard from her mother. I know she hasn't asked about Ivy. Is that what Ivy deserves? How can you replace someone she doesn't even know, who doesn't seem to want to know her?"

"Éowyn just... It's hard for her... And--"

"Éowyn made the choice to give Ivy to you! You can't worry about what's best for Éowyn! You have to do what's best for your daughter! And you have to do what's best for _you_!" His father put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You have to make the choice, Merry. You can't string Estella along like this. If you can't let your feelings for Éowyn go, if you can't let this _guilt_ go, then you have to break it off with Estella."

Merry leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Estella. The thought of hurting her, the thought of losing her, made him sick to his stomach. She was a wonderful lass. She made him happy. And she _would_ be a good mum to Ivy.

"Tell me, Merry. If you had to make the choice--right now, without thinking too much about it--who would you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Merry's mind raced. Hadn't he just thought of that yesterday at Bag End? He tried to imagine who he'd want to raise his daugher with. What would a life with Éowyn be like? But all he could think of was Estella carrying Ivy to bed last night at Great Smials, and the warmth and happiness he'd felt at the sight of them.

"I'd choose Estella." The words were out of his mouth before he'd even thought to say them. And after saying them, he had an immense feeling of relief, that he'd made his choice. And he knew it was the right one.

His father patted his shoulder. "Now, there's a lass with a broken heart who deserves an explanation," Saradoc said. "So I suggest you go find her before Pippin steals her away." He nudged Merry and winked at him.

Merry nodded. He'd go find Estella and do the right thing.

-o-O-o-

He knocked on the door to her guest room and waited, hoping that Pippin had caught her before she left. He was relieved when Pippin answered the door. Behind him, he saw Estella sitting on her bed and sniffling into her handkerchief.

"I need to talk to Estella," Merry said. Pippin just nodded and slipped out the door. Merry shut the door and turned to Estella. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged and dabbed at her eyes. "You don't have to be sorry, Merry," she said. "You can't help how you feel." She took a deep breath. "But I think we need to end our courtship. I can't do this anymore."

He walked over to her and took her hands. "I'm so sorry, Estella, for what I've put you through. And you're right. We need to end our courtship . But only because I think it's time we were betrothed instead."

She gasped and looked up at him. He knelt in front of her. "I've been an idiot, Estella. I admit that I have feelings for Éowyn. I mean...we went through a lot together and she's my daughter's mother. And I was afraid of trying to replace her as Ivy's mum. But..." He squeezed her hands and looked into her teary brown eyes. "I love you. And the thought of losing you because of some infatuation... I couldn't bear that, Estella. I love being with you. You make me happy. You love my daughter..." He pressed her hands to his cheek. "If you can forgive me for being an idiot, will you marry me?"

She met his gaze, frowning a little, studying him. Her brown eyes bore into him, but he held her gaze. He knew that if she saw any doubt in his eyes, she would be through with him. Estella Bolger would not let herself be a second choice to anyone. Her face softened and she smiled slightly.

"Of course I will, you idiot!" she said, her tears turning to laugher. Merry rested his head in her lap, relieved. He'd been so afraid that he had ruined things with her. She leaned down and kissed his ear. "I love you, too."


	22. Chapter 21: June 1422

**June 1422**

"Pippin is dancing with Laura Boffin again," Estella whispered. "Wouldn't that be wonderful if he met his future wife at our betrothal party?"

"It would be wonderful if he met his future wife anywhere," Merry snorted.

"Merry!" Estella scolded and pinched his arm. He laughed and gathered her up in his arms, kissing her quite soundly.

"Are you sure you want to be stuck with me?" Merry asked.

She looked up at him, her face glowing with her smile. "Yes, I'm sure," she said. Then her face grew serious. "Are you sure you want to be stuck with me?"

Merry caressed her cheek. "Always. I want to be stuck with you until we're old and grey and bouncing grandchildren on our knees."

She smiled again. "That long, huh?"

He grinned. "That long." He bent to kiss her again, but a small hand tugging on his coat interrupted.

"Daddy?" Ivy pleaded, looking up at him. "I have to _go_," she whispered. She was shuffling her feet and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Would you like me to take you?" Estella asked.

"All right," Ivy said and took Estella's hand.

"Back in a little bit," Estella said to Merry.

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "Thanks," he said. He glanced down at Ivy. "For everything."

She just smiled and touched his cheek, then let herself be dragged off to the privy by Ivy.

Merry sighed happily as he watched them go. He was so lucky to have Estella and Ivy was lucky to have her, too.

-o-O-o-

"That was a lovely meal, Mrs. Bolger."

Rosamunda Bolger beamed at her future son-in-law. "Are you sure you've had enough, dear?" she asked.

"You never ask me if _I've_ had enough!" Freddy complained.

His mother just shot him a glare, then smiled at her daughter. "Why don't you two go for a walk. It's a lovely evening.

"Don't you want help with the dishes first?" Estella asked.

"No, no. You two go have a walk. Freddy will help with the dishes." She ignored Freddy's groan of protest and started gathering up the plates.

"Can I come?" Ivy asked, looking up at her father.

Pippin pushed back from the table. "How about you stay here with me?" he asked, holding out his arms.

Ivy grinned and raced around the table to jump into his lap, throwing her arms around his neck.

"We've got new piglets," Mrs. Bolger said. "Maybe your Uncle Pippin will take you out to see them."

"Can we?" Ivy pleaded. Pippin made a show of thinking about it. Ivy squirmed impatiently.

"Oh, all right then," he said. Ivy squealed in his ear, making him cringe, and jumped down off his lap.

"Here, sweetest," Mrs. Bolger said, reaching up into a basket on top of the sideboard. "Here's some bread for the sow. She'll like that." She handed a very excited Ivy the half loaf of bread.

"Thank you!" Ivy said and raced back over to Pippin. "Let's go!" she cried, grabbing his hand and pulling at him.

"Ivy!" Merry scolded. He gave her a stern look and she sighed.

"Let's go, _please_," she said to Pippin.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Pippin said, winking at the others. He got up and followed Ivy down the hall to the back door.

"Here, Freddy," Mrs. Bolger said, handing her son a pile of plates, "you take these off to the kitchen for me."

"Yes, Mum," Freddy said. He wrinkled his nose at Estella.

She smirked back at him and took Merry's hand. "How about our walk, then?"

They walked down the path to the small road that ran along the Bolger's fields, holding hands. Merry chuckled. "I can't believe your Mum lets me take you out alone," he said. "Especially now that we're betrothed. Isn't she afraid I might try something?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Estella laughed. "I'm thirty-six, Merry, and you're the first lad who's ever had a real interest in me. I think she's just happy I'm not going to be an old maid!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

She squeezed his hand. "I know. But I also know it's better that you waited until you were sure."

He stopped and pulled her around to embrace her. "How did I get so lucky to find a lass like you?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm not perfect, Merry. There's been many times when I've wished you'd never left the Shire with Frodo." She bowed her head, "That you'd never met Éowyn," she said softly. She looked up at him. "But then you wouldn't have Ivy, would you? And I wouldn't change that for anything."

"See, that's what I mean?" he said. He bent down and kissed her. She sighed and opened her mouth slightly, letting him deepen the kiss. He let his hands trail down her back to the beginning of the soft curve of her behind. He pulled her closer and he couldn't help but push his hips against her. He wanted her so much...

She broke the kiss. "Merry?"

"Sorry," he murmured. He stepped back a little and nuzzled his nose against her ear. "I forgot myself."

"Do you want to...?" She sounded nervous. "I mean, I know you've done it before--obviously--and if you want me to--"

He kissed her, cutting her off, then looked in her eyes. "If you want to wait, we will wait," he said. "It's only a year. I think I can survive that long."

She smiled. "I think I want to wait." She gave him a coy smile. "But I could always change my mind."

He laughed. "Are you going to try something with me, Estella Bolger?"

She winked at him. "You never know."

He put his arm around her shoulders and they continued their walk. "We don't have to wait, you know," he said. "For the wedding, I mean. I know May is traditional, but if you want to get married earlier..."

Estella sighed. She smiled at him. "I would, truly. But I've been so busy with Gammer Brook and I haven't even started thinking about planning things. Though I think my mum has." She winked at him.

Merry chuckled. "Mine, too. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to take care of everything."

"I know." She sighed again.

Merry pulled her to a stop. "What's wrong Estella?"

She bowed her head again. "I just think the year will be good. It's traditional and..." She looked up at him. "It will give you a chance to make sure this is what you really want."

"Estella..." He embraced her, resting his cheek on her head. "I'm sure. I've made my choice and I have no regrets."

"I know, but... I don't want to you do this if you have any... doubts."

"Besides the fact she is happily married," he said, pulling away to look in her eyes. "I chose _you_. I love _you_." He caressed her cheek. He knew he hadn't given her a whole lot of reasons to truly trust him, stringing her along for so long. "But if you want to wait, that is fine. Whatever you want to do." And he'd spend that year proving to her that he loved her, that he truly believed he had made the right choice.


	23. Chapter 22: September 1422

**September 1422**

Merry stared at the letter in his hand. The seal was somewhat similar to Éomer King's escept it did not carry the royal mark. This had to be Éowyn's seal.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Pippin asked.

Merry nodded and went into the parlor. He sat in his chair and looked at letter again, working up his courage to break the seal. There was no use putting it off. He'd been waiting a long time to hear from her, hadn't he? He just wasn't sure how her letter would affect him. He was happy with Estella after all, planning their spring wedding. He didn't want to ruin that with old feelings coming back to haunt him.

Pippin sat in the chair next to him. "Open it," he scolded. "Or do you want me to?" He held out his hand.

Merry shook his head and broke the seal.

_My dearest Merry,_

_I hope all is well with you. I am very sorry I haven't written sooner, but I needed time to grieve and heal._

_I gave birth to a son this spring, a beautiful boy named Elboron. Faramir is spoiling him! He has brought much joy to us. It's because of him that I can finally move on and hear of our daughter._

_I have read your letters. Faramir had saved them for me, until I was ready to know about Ivy. She sounds lovely, Merry, and I am looking forward to learning more of her. I still miss her. I've missed her every day since we parted, but I do not have any regrets. I know you are giving her all the love she deserves. I hope to meet her someday. I only hope she understands why I could not keep her. _

_Congratulations on your betrothal. I am happy that you have found someone to share your life with. I admit that it hurts a little, knowing she will be in Ivy's life when I cannot. But I know that you could only love someone who would love Ivy. _

_I am so sorry to hear about Frodo, that he suffered from his wounds after he had done so much to save us all. I know you loved him very much. I hope he can find peace with the elves._

_Faramir sends his greetings to you and Pippin and Sam. Give my regards to Estella and my love to Ivy._

_I miss you, my friend,_

_Éowyn_

"Éowyn had a boy," Merry said, looking up at Pippin. "His name is Elboron."

Pippin raised his brows at him. "And how do you feel about that?"

Merry looked back at the letter, then looked up at Pippin again, his face breaking into a wide grin. "I'm very happy for her, Pippin. She deserves to be happy."

Pippin smiled back. "I bet Faramir is thrilled."

"Éowyn said he's spoiling the baby."

Pippin laughed. "Just like you! You spoil Ivy terribly."

"And you don't spoil her at all," Merry said, rolling his eyes.

Pippin looked at him smugly. "I'm her Uncle Pippin. I'm _supposed_ to spoil her."

-o-O-o-

Ivy sighed and flopped down on her back on Merry's bed. "Can I go, too?" she asked, pouting a little.

"Sorry, love," Merry said, folding a shirt into his pack. "You get to go stay with your Gran and Granddad for a few days. Won't that be fun?"

She shrugged and swung her legs against the side of the bed. "I want to see Elanor."

"Elanor isn't going to be at Bag End, sweet. She's going to visit her grandparents, too. It's just going to be me and Uncle Pippin and Uncle Sam."

"Why?"

He sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember Uncle Frodo?"

Her brows knotted for a moment. "He used to live at Elanor's house?"

"Yes. He is a very, very brave hobbit. He's my cousin and Uncle Pippin's cousin and Uncle Sam's best friend. And... well, he had to go away--far away--with the elves. And it's his birthday in a few days, and the three of us are going to remember him."

"A birthday party?"

"No. Not exactly. We'll just... think about him and tell stories about him, because we love him and miss him."

"Why did he have to go away?"

"Because he was very sick and only the elves could help him."

"Oh." She frowned. "If I get sick, do I have to go away with the elves?"

"No, love. He was a different kind of sick. Not a cough or a tummy ache." He hoped she'd be satisfied with that, because he didn't want to explain to an almost-three-year-old about Ringwraiths and Morgul wounds.

"Will he come back?"

Merry just managed to swallow the sob that threatened to come out of him at her innocent question. He shook his head. "No, love," he said quietly. "He can't come back."

She sat up and leaned her head against his arm. "Are you sad, Daddy?"

He sighed. "Yes, baby. I miss him."

"I can give you a kiss and make you better. That's what Gran does." She tugged at his sleeve and he bent down so she could kiss his cheek. "Are you better now?"

He smiled at her and stroked her hair. "Lots better." He tapped her nose lightly with his finger, needing to find a happier subject. "If you're a good girl while I'm gone, maybe Granddad will let you ride a pony."

Her little face lit up in joy and his heart lightened at the sight. Frodo was right. Ivy was a light in the dark.


	24. Chapter 23: May 1423

**May 1423**

Merry clapped along with the music, smiling as he watched Estella dance. Pippin caught her in his arms as the song ended, both of them laughing, out of breath. Estella's cheeks were flushed and the flower garland on her head askew. They left the dance floor set up in the garden at Brandy Hall and made their way over to where Merry sat with Sam and Rosie. Ivy was asleep in Merry's arms and Elanor was asleep in Sam's. Between them, Rosie sat with her hands caressing her round belly.

Pippin took Estella's hand and gazed into her eyes. "One more beautiful lass lost to me because of marriage," he said mournfully.

"Oh really, Mister Pippin," scoffed Sam. "There's a whole gaggle of girls over there watching you. I don't think you're going to run out anytime soon."

Pippin turned to where a group of girls stood, watching him and whispering. He smiled and waved at them and they all blushed and giggled.

"I think it's going to be the girls with a broken heart when you get married, Pippin," said Estella. Pippin smirked, looking quite pleased with himself.

Merry rolled his eyes. "Don't encourage him."

Estella laughed and leaned over to kiss her husband. Their eyes met and Merry knew there was somewhere else he'd rather be right now.

"I think we should go find my mother so she can put Ivy to bed," he said, gazing into Estella's eyes. "Then we can, um, go."

"Leaving so soon?" asked Pippin, grinning at them. "Have something more important to do than enjoy your party?" Merry and Estella both blushed.

"Pippin!" Rosie chided, but she had a smile on her lips.

-o-O-o-

"Merry!" Estella gasped, throwing her head back against his chest as he kissed the soft skin of her neck. He pulled her to him, her back pressed into him, and let his hands wander over her soft curves. He cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing gently.

"Merry," she moaned again, reaching up to cover his hands with her own. "Maybe... maybe we should go in the house?"

He gave a soft chuckle. "I suppose so," he said. He couldn't help it though. She had looked so lovely standing here at Crickhollow's front door. He couldn't help but touch her.

She patted his hands, then reached out to open the door. She squealed when Merry impulsively scooped her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she laughed as he sidled into the house with her.

"Looks like I'm carrying my wife into our house so I can have my way with her." He kicked the door shut behind them.

"You're wife is very lucky," she said and then she kissed him, hard.

His knees felt a little week and other parts of him were getting quite demanding. He was glad they didn't have to go far to the bedroom.

He set her down next to the bed, reluctantly breaking the kiss. She looked up at him and her usually confident face showed a little fear.

"Nervous?" he asked, running his fingers through her soft brown curls.

She shrugged. "A little." Then she took his hands and pulled them back down to her breasts. "I believe this is where you left off, Mr. Brandybuck."

"I believe you're right, Mrs. Brandybuck." He leaned down to her ear. "Can I get this dress out of the way?" he whispered.

She blushed--he'd never seen Estella blush like that--but she looked in his eyes and nodded.

He pulled the ties of the bodice, loosening the dress and she slipped out of it easily. She pulled her chemise off herself and let it drop to the floor. He drew in a breath at the sight of her.

"You are beautiful," he said softly, reaching out to touch the bare skin of her breast. She blushed again and he suspected she was having to fight the urge to cross her arms to cover herself. Well, it certainly wasn't fair that she was naked and he was still fully dressed. In armor, no less.

He pulled off his cloak, then stared down at the buckles of the leather hauberk. He sighed. He probably should have stripped first, so she wouldn't have to stand there naked while he dealt with this. "Go ahead and get into bed," he said, just a little angry at himself. "I forgot that this takes some work to get out of."

He was surprised when she stepped close to him. "Could you use some help?" she asked, amusement in her voice. He looked at her. She was biting her lip, trying not to laugh.

"I probably could," he said. She started work on one side and he tried to concentrate on the buckles and ties on the other side rather than his naked wife, because the sooner he could get out of this armor, the sooner he could be cuddled in bed with his naked wife.

"Sorry," he said, as he pulled off the armor, leaving him in shirt and breeches. "I was hoping this would be a little more romantic."

Estella giggled and slid her arm around his waist. "You'll just have to make it up to me, then."

"I love you," he said and bent down to capture her mouth.

They managed to pull his shirt off in the few steps to the bed. Then Estella climbed up on the bed and he pulled off the breeches.

He saw here eyes widen just a little at the sight of him, her cheeks blushing pink, then she met his gaze again and lay back on the bed. She held his arms out to him and he went to her, kissing her and touching her.

He rolled on top of her, still kissing her, suddenly aware of how different this was compared to his first time. Estella was much shorter, of course--softer, too--and there wasn't the feeling of despair and fear hanging over them. He could give himself fully to Estella, not wondering if she would still want to talk to him tomorrow, or whether he could ever tell her what how he felt about her.

"Love you," he whispered into her ear.

"Love you," she gasped, opening herself to him.

When they lay together afterward, his head resting on Estella's shoulder, her fingers stroking through his hair, he knew without any doubt whatsoever that he had made the right choice.


	25. Chapter 24: May 1423

**May 1423**

"Daddy!" Ivy burst into the parlor and jumped on her father's lap. Pippin followed her in, carrying her bag.

"Hello, Ivy-lass," Merry said, catching her in a tight hug and kissing her cheek. He had missed her. He looked up at his cousin."I thought you were in Tuckborough, Pip."

Pippin shrugged and dropped Ivy's bag on a chair. "I decided I'd stay at Brandy Hall and let your mum spoil me. I'm Aunt Esme's favorite nephew, you know." He grinned.

"Right, Pip," Merry said, shaking his head.

Estella came into the parlor. "Hello, Ivy," she said.

"Hi," Ivy said with a sigh, settling back into her father's arms.

Merry shared a look with Estella. Estella shrugged. "Did you have fun this week?" she asked.

"I guess," Ivy said, shrugging.

There was an awkward silence as Merry looked from Estella to Pippin. He couldn't figure out why Ivy would suddenly be rude to Estella.

"Well," said Pippin. "Maybe I should get going back to the Hall. My last night of freedom before returning to Tuckborough." He turned to leave and Ivy leapt from her father's lap.

"Don't go!" she cried, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his leg. She was sobbing.

Merry sighed. He'd been afraid this might happen. Although they'd told Pippin he was more than welcome to stay at Crickhollow, Pippin had decided he should move back to Great Smials. He'd told Merry that he wanted to give them space to be a family. Merry suspected that it was a way for Pippin to give in to his family's demands for him to return home without actually appearing to give in. Merry just hoped it would get Pippin to work things out with his father.

Pippin had moved all his belongings from Crickhollow a few days before the wedding, but Ivy had already been staying at Brandy Hall then, to 'help' her gran get things ready and, well, this was the first time she would really have to deal with Pippin leaving them. He knew it wasn't fair to Pippin, but he wished Pip had let someone else bring Ivy home to Crickhollow, so they wouldn't have to go through this.

"Ivy," Pippin pleaded. He pried her off his leg and knelt down to look at her. "I'm sorry, love. But I have to go home to Tuckborough. I don't live here anymore."

"Because Estella's here?" Ivy said angrily, turning to glare at her step-mother.

Merry glanced at Estella. Estella was staring at Ivy a bit wide-eyed, her eyes wet. Merry ran a hand through his hair in frustration. This was just not going well.

"Let's go have a talk, Ivy," Merry said. He walked over to his daughter and took her hand to lead her to her room.

Once inside he shut the door. "Sit," he said, waving towards the bed.

Ivy climbed up onto the bed and sat there, arms crossed, pouting.

"Ivy..." Merry sighed. "It's not Estella's fault Uncle Pippin in leaving. He's leaving because he needs to go home to Tuckborough. He's going to have to start his own family soon. He'll get married and have children of his own. Won't you like that? Having some new cousins to play with?"

She shrugged. "I'd rather play with Uncle Pippin."

"Ivy, he... He's not going to be able to play with you much anymore. He has to be a grown up." He sat next to her and put an arm around her. "I thought we talked about this. You knew Uncle Pippin was going to move to Tuckborough. Why are you mad about it now?"

"It wasn't really real then," she whispered. "But now he's going to leave and..." She burst into tears again.

"Ivy." Merry hugged her. He felt sorry for her. He knew it must be difficult for a three-and-a-half-year-old to deal with these changes to her family. But he'd hoped talking about it beforehand would have prepared her better. Apparently not. "I thought you were excited about Estella living with us?" Ivy had seemed very happy at the idea when he'd first explained what would happen after they married. But, he supposed she didn't want to trade Pippin for Estella, if she thought Estella was the reason Pippin was leaving.

"I guess so," she said. "I don't know why she didn't live here before."

Merry blushed. He'd save that explanation for another day. Or maybe leave it up to Estella.

Ivy wiped here eyes. "But I want Uncle Pippin to stay," she sighed.

"I know, love," he said, kissing her head. "But he was going to have to leave us sooner or later, even if I didn't marry Estella. Do you understand that?"

She pouted for a moment longer, then nodded.

"And he'll come visit us as often as he can. All right?"

She nodded again, smiling a little this time.

Merry patted her leg. "Now, I think you should go apologize to Estella."

Merry led Ivy into the kitchen. Pippin and Estella were sitting across from each other at the table, the lunch Estella had prepared uneaten. Pippin's hand rested on Estella's and Estella was wiping her eyes.

"What do you say, Ivy?"

"I'm sorry, Estella," she said, looking at her toes. "I'm glad you live with us now."

"Thank you, Ivy," said Estella.

"Now sit and eat," said Merry. Ivy ran to sit next to Pippin. Merry sat next to Estella. He put his arm around Estella and whispered in her ear "I'll tell you about it later."


	26. Chapter 25: June 1423

**June 1423**

Pippin's coming of age party rivaled even Bilbo's Eleventy-First Party. Every hobbit in the Shire was invited to Great Smials. The grand hall was packed with guests, both inside and out. Vinca had told Merry they'd been preparing for this party for a month. Her father and brother had finally... well, not reconciled, exactly, but at least they weren't arguing all the time anymore. Paladin had been somewhat appeased when Pippin had come home to Tuckborough and Pippin had promised his mother he'd try to get along with his father.

Today was the first time Merry had seen Pippin since Pippin had left Crickhollow. It was the longest he'd ever been separated from Pippin that he could remember. Even the war had only separated them a little over a week, at most. They'd always been together, staying at each other's homes and spending nearly every waking moment (and a lot of time when they should have been asleep in their beds) getting into mischief together. Their time apart while growing up was measured in days at a time, not weeks. Merry missed him terribly.

Unfortunately, he had little chance to spend time with Pippin today. An overwhelming number of guests to greet had kept Pippin occupied, and any amount of free time he had seemed to be filled by the Thain introducing him to some lass and her parents.

Pippin plastered on a smile for the lasses, but Merry knew he wasn't happy with what his father was doing. After his string of bad luck, Pippin had decided not to get serious with anyone and remain a bachelor for a while. "Maybe forever," Pippin had scoffed into his ale as Merry and Freddy had tried to console him after he'd ended his relationship with Laura Boffin. Merry had just nodded, biting his lip agains tthe urge to point out that he'd seen how Pippin looked at lasses and he was pretty sure his cousin wouldn't remain a bachelor forever.

Merry could no longer bear to watch Pippin forced to make small talk with another blushing lass and her mother. "How about a walk, Sam?" he asked. It had been a while since he'd spent time with Sam, both of them busy with families.

Sam nodded, then leaned over to touch Rosie's arm. "Mister Merry's invited me for a walk, love," he said to her. "Will you be all right?"

Rosie and Estella stared across the table at each other for a second, then burst into giggles. "Of course I will!" Rosie laughed, patting her seven-month belly. "You worry too much, my dear. And I _do_ have a midwife sitting across from me." She patted her husband's reddening cheek and gave him a quick kiss. "I will be fine. You enjoy yourself."

"Can we come?" Ivy asked, taking hold of Elanor's hand.

"Of course, you can," Merry said. He winked at Rosie and Estella. "We'll let the mums have a rest."

He and Sam grasped a mug of ale in one hand and a daughter's hand in the other and headed out to the quiet of the orchard.

A breathless Pippin trotted up to them at the gate. "I've escaped!" he said. "Where are we going?"

"We're going for a walk!" Ivy said.

Pippin leaned down and tapped her on the nose. "Can I come with you?"

Ivy looked up at Merry. "Can Uncle Pippin come?"

Merry chuckled. "I suppose we'll let him come with us this time." Pippin made a face at him.

Ivy cheered and took Pippin's hand, too. They walked out among the orderly rows of trees--apples, cherries, pears. The Thain had the largest orchard in the Shire. Merry and Sam settled themselves in the shade of an ancient apple tree, but Ivy was tugging at Pippin's hand. "Come play with us!"

Merry smiled, watching Pippin allowing himself to be pulled away by the two girls. Ivy had finally seemed to have gotten over him leaving Crickhollow. She hadn't pouted about it in weeks and had quite happily settled into Estella living with them now. She was spending a lot of time with her step-mother, which made Merry happy. They were really starting to feel like a family. And they were working on expanding their family. Merry smiled. Ivy had already asked about getting a brother or sister, just like Elanor. He hoped that very soon they'd be able to make her wish real.

And soon Pippin would be joining him and Sam in starting a family...if he managed to find a lass he could get along with for more than a week. "It's hard to believe our little Pip is all grown up," Merry said wistfully.

Beside him, Sam snorted into his ale. "I don't know about that." He nodded towards where Pippin was playing tag with Ivy and Elanor around the trees, giggling just as much as they were. "And I seem to recall another young hobbit who didn't grow up right away."

Merry tried to look hurt. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Sam grinned. "Let's just say we're lucky there aren't any fireworks around."

They both burst into laughter at the memory of a fiery red dragon filling the sky and the look on Gandalf's face when he had caught the culprits who had released it, then stopped as it hit them at the same time why there weren't any fireworks anymore. Both hobbits somberly turned back to their ales.

"I wish Frodo could have been here," Merry said, breaking the silence. "He adored Pippin. He always had time for us, even when the other lads teased him for spending time with his snot-nosed little cousins."

Sam sighed. "I miss him, too. I got so used to taking care of him and watching out for him. I would have _died_ for him. I love him like he was my own brother. He became my whole life for a while and...then he was gone."

Merry put his arm around Sam and sighed. "I know, Sam," he said, but suddenly it wasn't Frodo he was thinking of. Pippin wasn't gone, but he no longer needed Merry as a guide and protector, a role that Merry had filled for thirty-three years.

"Hey! No being gloomy on my birthday!" Merry looked up as Pippin came towards them. Ivy and Elanor followed behind him, whispering and giggling to each other.

Merry gave Sam's shoulder a squeeze then pulled away. He forced a grin up at Pippin. "We're just feeling old because my little baby cousin is a grown-up now."

Pippin made a face at him. "We're going to the north pasture to see the new foals. Would you two old gaffers like to join us?"

"Don't you have a party to host?" Merry asked, eyebrow raised.

"The huge party was my parents' idea," Pippin said, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "They didn't even ask me what I wanted to do. And I'd rather spend my birthday with my best friends."

The admonishment died on Merry's lips. Pippin was an adult now. He could certainly make his own decisions.

"All right, Pip."

Pippin grinned and grabbed their hands to pull Merry and Sam to their feet. Sam scooped up Elanor and swung her up on his shoulders. Merry and Pippin each took a hand and swung Ivy between them as they walked up to the pasture, leaving the sounds of the party behind them.


	27. Chapter 26: November 1423

**November 1423**

Merry knew Estella was up to something, the way she'd been whispering and giggling with Celandine this past week. Which wasn't all that unusual, considering her brother had finally gotten up the courage to ask Celandine to marry him and they were well on their way to becoming sisters. But she was doing it with his mum, too, which made him suspect it was something to do with _him_. Because they'd stop their excited conversations whenever he came into a room and then they'd just grin at him. He guessed it was something about his birthday present from Estella. He wondered what his wife could possibly have gotten him to make them giggle like that. Well, he'd find out today.

Estella had insisted she only wanted a small party for her thirty-eighth birthday. Just close friends and family without much fuss. So they had a birthday tea for the extended family in Brandy Hall, then retired to the Master's parlor for a smaller gathering.

They hadn't been there long when Celandine--and Rosie, too, now--started nudging Estella and whispering to her. Estella caught Merry's eye and blushed, her face glowing with a smile. Celandine put a small package wrapped with a ribbon in Estella's hands. Estella beamed at Celandine, then looked around the room.

"I haven't given Merry his present yet," she announced. Everyone in the room stopped their conversation to look at her. "And I thought you all would enjoy seeing him open it."

Merry cocked his head at her as she came towards him. He moved Ivy from his lap over to Pippin's and Estella handed him the small package. She was still smiling, nearly glowing with happiness. He pulled the ribbon and opened the cloth wrapping. Inside was a tiny embroidered gown. A baby's gown.

He gasped, realizing what she was giving him.

"What is it, Daddy?" Ivy asked, leaning over from Pippin's lap to peer over his arm.

He looked up at Estella and raised his brows, asking...

She grinned and nodded.

"It's a baby's gown," he said to Ivy. "Estella is going to have a baby."

Everyone in the room started talking at once and crowded around to congratulate them. Merry just nodded and smiled as he accepted handshakes and kisses, still a little shocked at the news. When the crowd had moved away he took Estella's hand and pulled her into his lap. He didn't know what to say, he was still speechless, so he just kissed her.

A baby! They were going to have a baby! He was going to be a father again but this time he'd be there for everything. He pulled away to look in her eyes. "When...?" he managed to gasp out.

"June, I think."

Merry hugged her again, then turned to look at Ivy. But Ivy was gone, racing around the room with Elanor and telling everyone she was going to get a sister.

"Congratulations!" Pippin said, taking Merry's hand. He leaned over to give Estella a kiss on the cheek.

Pippin reached out and caught Ivy as she came racing by again. He pulled her up onto his lap and hugged her. "So what do you think of getting a brother or sister?" he asked her.

Ivy scowled up at him. "A sister!" she said. "I want a sister. Elanor's got a brother and he cries too much."

"All babies cry, Ivy." Estella said.

Ivy crossed her arms defiantly. "Not my sister." She wriggled off of Pippin's lap and ran off after Elanor.

-o-O-o-

Merry leaned down and kissed Ivy's brow, then stepped back so that Estella could do the same. They'd made it a routine for both of them to tuck her in at night, whether at home or staying here at Brandy Hall.

"When's the baby going to come?" Ivy asked.

Estella smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. This was her specialty after all, explaining about babies. Merry was glad, because he had a feeling Ivy was going to be asking lots of questions.

"The baby's going to come in the summer," Estella said, "Not for a long time yet. It has to grow bigger before it can be born."

Ivy frowned a little and Merry knew she was coming up with a question, most likely the usual ones that children ask. _How did the baby get in there? How will it come out?_

"Did I have to grow in your tummy for a long time, too?" Ivy asked.

Merry sucked in his breath at the question. She'd never asked about her mother before. It had seemed she'd just accepted her family as it was. Daddy and Uncle Pippin, now Daddy and Estella. She knew other children had mothers, and she'd seen pregnant mothers often enough, but she'd never asked. It had never occurred to him she might think Estella was really her mother. Which did make some sense, seeing as he'd been courting Estella since Ivy was an infant.

Estella looked up at him, eyebrows raised. This wasn't a question for her to answer. This was his responsibility.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had known this day was going to come. He had just hoped he could put it off a little longer. He stepped over and touched Estella's shoulder. "I'll talk to her," he said.

Estella stood up. "Do you want me to leave you two?"

Merry shook his head.

Estella kissed his cheek and went to sit on the end of the bed. Merry took the spot next to Ivy. Ivy was watching him, confused.

Merry stroked Ivy's hair. Her long blond Rohirric hair. "You didn't grow in Estella's tummy, love," he said gently. "You grew in another lady's tummy."

She furrowed her brow at him, frowning. "Estella's not my mum?" she whispered.

Merry sighed. He wished he could just say 'yes' and Ivy could go on believing Estella was her mother. He didn't want to upset her world. But he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Éowyn. "Well, she's like your mum, isn't she? She takes care of you and she loves you very much. But..." How could he put it? How could he explain to a not-quite-four-year-old girl why her mother had given her up? "Your other mum, she... she loves you, too, but she has to live somewhere else. Far away."

"Where Uncle Frodo lives?" Ivy asked.

"No, love. Not quite that far away. She lives in Gondor, where King Elessar lives."

Ivy sighed and bit her lip, thinking for a while. "Why can't she live here?" she finally asked.

"She couldn't stay with us here because..." Merry decided to use an easy explanation. The real truth of the matter could come out later. "...because she's one of the Big Folk."

Ivy's eyes grew wide. She was aware of the Big Folk only in stories. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes. But Big Folk can't live in the Shire. So she lives in Gondor."

"Can we go see her?" asked Ivy.

"It's very far away," said Merry. "We'll have to wait until you're older." He'd actually discussed that very thing with Éowyn, in their letters, and they'd agreed it would be best for Ivy to be a little older before she made the trip. And it would be better to wait until she could fully understand why her mother had to give her up.

"When I'm six? Uncle Pippin said I could ride a pony by myself outside the fence when I was six."

"I don't really know when, Ivy-lass." He made a mental note to ask Pippin about this business with the ponies and riding by herself.

Ivy nodded and pursed her lips, her face still furrowed in thought. Then she peered past him at the end of the bed where Estella sat. "Estella's my mum, too?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes. She's your mum, too." He hoped Éowyn wouldn't mind him telling Ivy that, but he just wanted his daughter to be happy.

"I'm glad." Ivy said. The creases went out of her brow and her face relaxed. She yawned.

Merry kissed her goodnight again and he and Estella left the room. Once out in the hall, Merry slumped back against the wall. "That was hard," he said quietly.

Estella put her arms around him, going on tip-toe to kiss him. "You did good, love."


	28. Chapter 27: April 1424

**April 1424**

"She's kicking me!" Ivy giggled. She looked up at Estella, her eyes bright with excitement.

"I think the baby wants to say hello to you," Estella said.

Merry smiled, glad to be home at Crickhollow with his family after a day at Brandy Hall. It was a beautiful sight watching Ivy pat Estella's round belly. His daughter had never let up on her excitement since finding out about the baby. She was also still convinced she would get a sister, no matter how many times they'd explained that it _could_ be a boy. They'd been very careful to always use 'the baby' or 'it', never indulging her with 'she'. A part of him hoped for a girl just to avoid Ivy's disappointment.

"Where'd she go?" Ivy asked.

Estella rubbed her belly. "Sleeping, I think. Babies get tired out from all that kicking."

Ivy sighed and slumped back on the couch next to Estella. "I suppose," she said.

Estella patted Ivy's head and turned back to her knitting.

"How much longer until the baby comes?" Ivy asked, an almost daily question since Estella had started to show.

"Just a bit longer," Estella said patiently. "Not until after Uncle Freddy's wedding."

Ivy wrinkled her nose. "I wish Uncle Freddy would hurry up and get married," she muttered.

Merry snorted, quickly hiding the laugh as a cough. Ivy both surprised and amused him with the ideas she got in her head.

"Well, it will still take until June for the baby to come," Estella said. "Uncle Freddy doesn't have much to do with it."

"Oh." Ivy swung her feet impatiently. "I still wish she'd hurry up and come."

"The baby won't come until it's good and ready," Estella said. "You can't rush these things."

Ivy sighed again, a pitiful, dejected sigh, as if the baby was making her wait on purpose.

"Would you like to help me with the ponies, Ivy-lass?" Merry asked. Maybe he could distract her from babies for a while. Ponies always seemed to work for that. She loved ponies. Just like her mother.

"All right," she said, giving Estella's belly a last, longing glance.

-o-O-o-

"Ponies all taken care of?" Estella asked. She sat on the bed, sorting through the baby clothes that had been part of her bridal chest. She'd been doing that a lot lately, sorting through clothes and blankets and diapers over and over again. Merry had asked his mum about it, worried about Estella's sudden odd behavior. His mum had just chuckled and told him not to worry, that it was perfectly normal behavior for a lass getting close to giving birth.

"Ponies are fed, Ivy is in the bath," he said, bending down to kiss her cheek. He sat on the end of the bed. "She's so excited about the baby. She chattered away the whole time about how she was going to teach her sister to ride a pony." He frowned. "I just hope she isn't too disappointed if its a boy."

"She'll be fine," Estella said. She stood up and picked up the pile of diapers, carrying them back over to the trunk. She knelt down and opened the trunk to put away the baby things. "She may be a little disappointed at first, but I think she'll come around rather quickly. She likes babies." She turned to Merry and winked. "Even noisy boys. She seemed to like little Frodo well enough once she got to hold him."

He handed Estella the stack of clothes. "Yeah." He smiled. Ivy had been quite proud of herself that Rosie had let her hold the baby. And she'd been very gentle and careful with Frodo. She would be a good big sister.

Estella hummed softly to herself as she carefully packed the tiny clothes into the cedar trunk. Merry lay back, propping his chin on his hand to watch her. It had been amazing, experiencing Estella's pregnancy--experiencing all the things he had missed with Ivy.

He had just a tiny bit of resentment that Faramir had experienced the things he'd missed--feeling Ivy's first kicks and exploring the changes in her mother as Ivy grew--the things he cherished with Estella and _this_ baby. But it really wasn't fair of him to be resentful of that. Faramir may have felt Ivy's first kicks, but Merry had her first words, her first steps... and he wouldn't trade that for anything.

Estella closed the lid of the trunk and pushed herself to her feet--Merry knew better than to offer her help--and turned to smile at him. Was it possible that his wife had grown more beautiful since she'd gotten pregnant? He patted the bed next to him, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Daddy! The water's cold!" Ivy's shrill voice echoed from the bathroom.

Merry slumped back on his pillow, slapping a hand to his forehead. "I forgot she was in the bath."

"I'll get her," Estella laughed.

A few minutes later a small body flung herself onto the bed and then onto Merry, burrowing in next to him and putting very cold hands on his neck.

"Ivy! You're freezing!" He said, pulling her hands away from his neck.

"Estella said I should do that," she said, giggling.

"Why?" Merry asked, pouting at her.

"Because you deserve it," Estella said as she came in the room with a towel in hand. She flashed Merry a cheeky grin then held out the towel. "Let's finish your hair, Ivy, then you can be off to bed."

Ivy scrambled over to sit on the edge of the bed and Estella sat next to her to dry her hair. Ivy's hair had straightened once she passed toddler age. It was fine, like her mother's, and most days she needed Estella to braid it for her to keep it under control.

"All finished," Estella said.

They took Ivy to her room to tuck her in, then returned to their own bedroom. Merry lay back down on the bed and patted the spot next to him again. He grinned at Estella. "Now, where were we?"


	29. Chapter 28: June 1424

**June 1424**

The door to Merry's bedroom finally opened and his Mum was there, smiling and just a bit teary-eyed.

"We're ready for you," she said and pulled him down for a quick kiss before he went in to meet his newest child.

Celandine walked past him, carrying a bundle of sheets. "Congratulations," she said softly.

Estella was tucked into their bed with a small bundle in her arms. Mrs. Bolger was leaning over them, talking quietly and smoothing her daughter's sweaty curls. Estella looked up as he approached, looking exhausted but happy. Mrs. Bolger kissed him, too, then backed away to let him sit next to Estella.

"I'm afraid Ivy's going to be disappointed," Estella said. She passed the baby to Merry. "Here's your son."

Merry looked down at the tiny face, red and wrinkled from his long journey into the world. "Theoden," he said, touching the damp curls on the baby's head. He'd wanted more than anything to honor the king he so admired by naming a son for him. He would have deferred to Estella if she had wanted to name a son after her father, who had died when Estella was in her early tweens, but Estella wanted Freddy to have that name to pass on.

He looked up at Estella. "He's beautiful. You're beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her tenderly. "Love you," he whispered against her cheek. He handed little Theoden back to her.

"I love you," she said. Then her eyes looked past him and Merry turned. His mum was bringing Ivy in to meet her brother. Ivy pulled away from her Gran and came over to climb into his lap.

"Gran said I have a brother," she sighed, leaning over to look at the baby. Merry couldn't tell if it was disappointment or sleepiness in her voice.

"His name's Theoden," Merry said.

Ivy wrinkled her nose. "He's all squished," she said.

Estella smiled and patted Ivy's leg. "That's what new babies look like. Remember? We talked about it."

Ivy nodded. Estella had tried to explain as much as possible to the four-year-old about how the baby would arrive.

"Was I squished, too?" Ivy asked.

"A bit," said Merry. Actually, as tiny as she was for Éowyn, she'd hardly been squished at all. But Merry didn't feel like getting into it with her.

"When can I play with him?" Ivy said, poking her finger at her brother's hand.

"It will be a while yet, Ivy. He's got to grow a bit," Estella said.

"Oh," she said, disappointment in her voice.

"Do you want to hold him?" Estella asked.

Ivy perked up at that. "Can I?"

"Come sit next to me and you can hold him in your lap."

Merry put Ivy down and she raced around the bed.

"Easy, now," Merry scolded. Ivy slowed to a walk, then climbed up on the bed.

"Sit back against the headboard," Estella said, "and hold out your arms, just like you did to hold Frodo."

Ivy did as she was told and Estella put the baby in her arms. Merry sighed happily at the big grin on Ivy's face. It seemed she wasn't going to be _too_ disappointed she had a brother instead of a sister.

Merry turned at a touch on his shoulder. "Congratulations," Pippin said. Pippin had arrived late last night and he and Freddy had sat up much of the night with him in the parlor while he fretted and worried over Estella.

Freddy squeezed in to kiss Estella and she grinned up at her brother. "Your turn now," she said, winking at him.

"I'm sure I'll be hearing all about babies from Celly," Freddy laughed.

"All right," Mrs. Bolger said, "Estella needs some rest, so everyone except Merry can go make us some breakfast."

"I think she's talking to us, Pip," Freddy laughed.

Merry leaned over and touched Ivy's leg. "Ivy, how about you go with Uncle Pippin. Estella and the baby need to rest."

She sighed and gave the baby back to Estella. Then she stood up and walked across the bed to jump into Pippin's arms.

"Oof, Ivy!" Pippin said, "You're getting too big for that!"

She pouted at him. "You won't carry me anymore?"

He hugged her. "Of course I will."

Merry shook his head as he watched everyone file out of the room. Then he turned to Estella. "I can't believe he accuses _me_ of spoiling her. He's worse."

Estella rolled her eyes. "You _both_ spoil her," she laughed and patted his leg.

-o-O-o-

"Thank you, Ivy," Estella said, taking the cloth that Ivy had brought her.

Ivy smiled, quite pleased that she could help Estella, and climbed up to sit next to her on the couch. "He eats a lot," Ivy said, watching Theo nurse. Estella _always_ seemed to be nursing Theo.

"He certainly does, doesn't he?" Estella said, smiling and patting Ivy's knee.

Ivy leaned her head on Estella's arms to watch her brother. He was just a week old now. She liked having a little brother, though she still wished he would have been a sister.

Estella shifted Theo around to her other breast and now Ivy could touch the silky curls on his little head. Theo waved his hand and made little grunting noises as he nursed. Ivy giggled. He sounded like the piglets at Uncle Freddy's farm.

When Theo was finished, Estella cuddled him on her shoulder over the cloth that Ivy had brought her. She murmured softly to him as she patted his back to get any burps to come out. Ivy wrinkled her nose when he burped up a tiny bit of milk. "Was I that messy?" she asked.

Estella chuckled as she wiped up Theo's mouth. "Messier," she said. "Your dad used a bottle to feed you, so you burped a lot more."

"Oh." She couldn't imagine being messier than Theo.

Estella kissed Theo's hands and Ivy frowned. She'd been thinking about her real mother more since Theo was born. Had her mother ever kissed her? She'd asked her dad about her mother a few times since she'd found out about her, but he didn't say much about her. And he always looked sad after. So she didn't ask him anymore.

"Would you like to help me give Theo a bath?" Estella asked, smiling at her.

Ivy nodded and smiled back. Even if she didn't have her real mother, at least she had Estella.


	30. Chapter 29: August 1424

**August 1424**

They tip-toed down the back hall behind the Smials' kitchen, quickly ducking into a pantry to avoid two of the cook's assistants, but the girls were too wrapped up in their gossip to notice them. They slipped out into the hallway again, stifling giggles, and out the back door at the edge of the garden. They trotted across the lawn to a shady spot behind the rose bushes and collapsed in the grass.

"That was fun, Uncle Pippin!" Ivy said.

Pippin laughed and opened the towel he carried, revealing their loot of fresh-baked apple tarts.

"And they taste better when they're stolen," he said. He handed her a tart.

Ivy traded smiles with him. She liked playing with Uncle Pippin. He was fun and always came up with fun things to do. He was even more fun than Elanor, though she'd never tell Elanor that. She had just spent a week at Elanor's. Uncle Pippin had offered to bring her home, but then he decided to keep her an extra day or two because he hadn't seen her in a while. Ivy missed him. Her Dad had told her the Thain had been keeping Uncle Pippin busy, so he hadn't been able to visit them much.

They finished off the pastries and Uncle Pippin gave her a handkerchief to wipe her sticky fingers. "What shall we do now," he asked. He grinned. "We could go catch frogs to put in Reg's bed."

Ivy giggled. Uncle Pippin and his cousin played jokes on each other a lot. "That would be fun," she said. Then a shadow fell across them. Ivy looked up and shrank back a little. It was the Thain. She scooted closer to Uncle Pippin. She was scared of the Thain.

"What are you doing?" he asked, glaring at Pippin.

"Teaching Ivy the fine art of stealing pastries," Pippin said cheerily.

The Thain frowned. "Don't you have better things to do than corrupt that child?"

Ivy looked up at Uncle Pippin. Uncle Pippin cocked his head a little, thinking for a moment, then shook his head. "No. Nothing that I can think of."

The Thain crossed his arms. He looked mad. "The Burrows are going to be here soon. I want you to spend some time getting to know their daughter."

Pippin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Myrtle Burrows is dull! She's only interested in what her dress and her hair looks like or gossiping with the other dull girls."

"You are going to have to start thinking about marriage, Peregrin," his father said.

"I _am_ thinking about marriage. But unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any girls around that I'd want to marry. I can't even hold a decent conversation with any of them. Do you know, I have yet to find a girl who even remembers the King's name?"

"Elessar," Ivy said helpfully.

"See? Even Ivy knows and she's only four!"

The Thain shook his head. "Why does your wife need to know who the king is?"

"Because she should be interested in my life? In the places I've been and the things I've done? Estella knows who the king is! Rosie knows!" Pippin sighed. "Forget it," he snapped. He stood up and took Ivy's hand, pulling her to her feet. "I have to take Ivy back to Buckland, so you'll just have to make excuses for me."

His father's face reddened, his brow furrowed in anger. "Someone else can take her back!"

Uncle Pippin glanced down at her, then looked back at his father. "No, I think I'd rather spend my day with Ivy." He glared at his father. "She's the only girl I know I can have a decent conversation with." Uncle Pippin pulled her away toward the Smials.

"Peregrin!"

Ivy risked a glance back at the Thain. He looked _very_ unhappy. _Her_ dad had never looked that angry with her, not even when she'd accidently knocked over Gran's vase and broke it. Uncle Pippin was in lots of trouble.

She thought about what they had argued about. "Are you going to get married, Uncle Pippin?" she asked when they were in her room collecting her things into her pack.

"Not right now, Ivy," he said. "Someday. I have to find someone I love first."

"Oh." Ivy pouted. If Uncle Pippin got married, he wouldn't be able to play with her anymore. He'd have to be _grown up_. That's what her dad told her. That Uncle Pippin had to start being a grown up and he wouldn't always be able to play with her. She sighed. Then she'd only have Elanor to play with, but she didn't get to see Elanor very much. She had her cousins at Brandy Hall, but... they didn't seem to like her much.

"Your dad didn't get married until he was forty!" Pippin muttered. "I don't see why I have to--" He sighed. "Never mind," he said and patted Ivy on the head. "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and stood up, dragging her pack off the bed.

They walked down to the stables. Ivy gave a wary glance towards the garden, but the Thain wasn't there. She relaxed.

"How about we stop at the pub on the way? We can have a drink--well, you'll get apple cider--and we can practice our drinking songs." He chuckled. "But we probably shouldn't tell your dad."

She looked up at him. He winked at her and she giggled. She liked going on adventures with Uncle Pippin.

He let her hold the reins while he saddled his pony, then he lifted her up into the saddle. He got on behind her and she settled into the crook of his arm. They trotted out the gate and down the road. A cart was coming up the road towards them. Uncle Pippin waved to the Burrows as they passed. The family gaped at them as they rode by. Myrtle Burrows didn't look very happy, either.


	31. Chapter 30: December 1424

**December 1424**

Ivy peeked into the Master's study. Her grandfather was at his desk, a ledger open in front of him. He was leaned back in his chair and smoking his pipe, gazing out the window at the snowy garden. Ivy smiled. He wasn't working, so she could go see him. Her dad said she mustn't bother her grandfather when he was working.

She padded into his study, across the big wool rug and around his desk to where he sat.

"Hello, birthday girl," he said. He put down his pipe and opened his arms. Ivy scrambled up into his lap and leaned back into his arms. "I thought you were playing with your cousins."

Ivy frowned and shrugged. "They don't like me."

"Now, why would you say something like that?"

She shrugged again. "They don't talk to me."

"Maybe they just don't know you very well." He patted her leg. "Did you talk to them?"

She shook her head.

"I bet if you go talk to them, they'd talk to you."

She shrugged. "Maybe." She didn't really want to talk to them. They stared at her and whispered. She wished Elanor could have come for her fifth birthday, but it was too cold and snowy this year for the the Gamgees to make the trip from Hobbiton. She wished her birthday wasn't in winter.

"Should we go find them?" her grandfather asked.

She looked up at him. "Can I stay here with you?"

He frowned at her a little and she was a afraid he was going to say 'no'. "I'll be quiet," she whispered, snuggling down into his lap. She didn't want to play with cousins she didn't know. She just wanted to stay here all cozy and warm with Granddad. She liked Granddad's study. It was warm and smelled of pipeweed and peppermint candies. Estella had helped her make the candies as her birthday present for him. Granddad loved peppermints.

Her grandfather tapped out his pipe and hugged her. "How about we go for a walk?" he asked. She nodded and he slid her down from his lap. "Let's go bundle up and we'll go down and see the ponies. How about that?" He winked at her and she smiled. Granddad knew how much she liked ponies.

They pulled on cloaks and scarves, then Granddad took her hand and they walked to the back door that opened on the path to the stables. The stableboys had shoveled a path to the stable and the banks went over her head! Uncle Pippin had told her they didn't often get this much snow in the Shire, and then he told her about the Fell Winter that had happened when Bilbo Baggins was young and about the Long Winter hundreds of years ago that made lots of hobbits die. He got in trouble from her Dad for telling her stories that would give her nightmares, but those stories didn't scare her. She knew her Dad wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

They stepped out onto the snowy path and she sucked in her breath at that first sting of cold on her feet. Her feet always seemed to get cold too fast. Her Dad had got her some boots from Bree for the winter, but she didn't like to wear them. Nobody else wore them.

Her Dad was in the stable, with Uncle Pippin and Uncle Freddy and Uncle Berilac. They had one of the yearling colts out, a black one. The colt's father was Stybba and he was taller than the other foals. Ivy wondered if he felt different, too.

"I thought you were playing?" her dad asked. She saw him glance at her feet, but he didn't say anything. They'd had enough arguments about her cold feet and he'd finally given up on the boots.

"No," she said, avoiding his gaze and slipping past him to the pony. He bowed his head to her and she stroked his velvety nose. She wanted a pony of her own very much, but her dad said she had to wait until she was older.

"She's not being a nuisance, is she?" her dad asked.

"No, no," her grandfather said. "I needed a bit of a break from ledgers and figures and I thought we could take a walk." Her grandfather came over and patted her head. "Come on, Ivy-lass. We'll go sit down and stay out of their way."

They sat on a bench against the wall and Ivy pulled her legs up, tucking her cold feet under her skirt. Her father and uncles were talking about breeding, which Ivy knew had something to do with foals being born. She wasn't really sure. Uncle Pippin had turned bright red when she'd asked and he'd told her to ask Estella. Estella had told her she'd explain when she was older. _Everything_ seemed to have to wait until she was older.

She snuggled closer to Granddad and he put his arm around her. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"No," she said, dropping her feet back to the floor. She didn't want Granddad to get mad about the boots, too.

They put the pony back in his stall, their talk switching to Uncle Freddy's farm. Ivy sighed, slightly bored, and got up to walk around the stable. She stopped at Stybba's stall and and climbed up on the door to pat his head. He nosed at her, tugging at her skirt with his lips, and she giggled. "I don't have any carrots," she whispered into his ear.

"Time to go in, Ivy," her dad said.

She kissed Stybba's cheek and jumped down from the door. She'd rather stay out here and pet the ponies, but she knew her dad wouldn't let her.

"How about a pony ride back in?" her dad asked. He knelt down on one knee and patted his shoulder. She smiled and trotted over to him. She put her arms around his neck and he stood up, shifting her so she was comfortably on his back. He wrapped his hands around her feet, which was nice. They were still cold.

As much as she liked the stable, Ivy was glad to be back in the warm hall. She slid down off her dad's back onto the rug to wipe her feet.

"There's still a while before dinner, so why don't you go play," he said.

Ivy frowned. "I want to stay with Granddad."

Her father and grandfather exchanged a look and her grandfather coughed. "I really do need to get some work done, Ivy-lass," he said. "Maybe you should go play with your cousins for a while."

She looked to Uncle Pippin, but he was talking to Uncle Freddy and Uncle Berilac. She sighed. "All right," she said. She trudged away into the hall, down towards the nursery where her cousins usually played. She peeked inside. The girls were sitting in a circle, braiding their dolls' yarn hair. Ivy sighed. She didn't have a doll. Not here, anyway. She had one that Estella had given her, but she'd left it at home.

She sighed and turned away to go to her room. They wouldn't want to play with her if she didn't have a doll, too.


	32. Chapter 31: April 1425

**April 1425**

"Keep the blade up, Ivy."

Ivy raised the little wooden sword. Her arm was tired but she wasn't going to say anything. She didn't want to disappoint Uncle Pippin.

She'd always liked looking at her dad's sword, hung on pegs over Crickhollow's fireplace. He'd even let her hold it once when he'd taken it down for a polish. She'd grasped the slightly worn leather handle and... she'd nearly dropped it, it was so heavy. Her dad had to slide the rug over the gouge she'd made in the floor with the sword's point, to hide it from Estella. Estella didn't like her messing with the sword.

She'd overheard some of the stories her dad would tell to guests when they thought she was in bed. One was about a very brave lady who had killed an evil creature in a battle. Ivy wanted to be brave, too, like that lady. But her dad had refused to show her how to use a sword. _When you're older_, he had said. _Swords aren't for little girls. _So she asked Uncle Pippin instead.

At first he said no, because her father didn't want her to learn. But she'd pleaded and pouted until Uncle Pippin had finally gave in. But he made her promise not to tell anyone about it. It would be their secret.

They would walk out to the back of the orchard, where no one in the house could see them, and he'd give her lessons. Today he was showing her the proper way to kill an orc. She knew orcs were big scary monsters and her dad and Uncle Pippin and Uncle Sam had fought them in a war.

"Ow!" She dropped her sword and clutched at her arm. She hadn't been paying attention and Uncle Pippin's sword had hit her.

"I'm sorry, Ivy! Let me see," he said, kneeling next to her and taking her arm. "Oh, you're fine. You'll have a bruise, but it won't last long."

Ivy looked at his hands as he examined her arm. He had scars on his wrists. Her dad had the same marks, but he wouldn't tell her about them. "What are those from?" she asked, touching his wrist.

"That's from a rope. I was captured by orcs during the war."

She ran her fingers over the silvery lines in his skin. "Dad, too?"

"Yes. Your dad was with me."

She thought about that, her dad and Uncle Pippin with those awful orcs. "Were you scared?" She knew she would be scared.

Pippin paused for a moment, then sat down and pulled her into his lap, hugging her. "I was very scared. But I knew that I would be all right, because your dad was with me and he's always taken care of me, since I was a baby."

She touched the scars again. "Dad wouldn't tell me what they were from."

"Oh." He sighed. "Well, you probably shouldn't say anything about it then. Your dad may not want to talk about it. It's sometimes hard to talk about scary things, even when you're grown up."

Ivy nodded, wondering about how scary something would have to be to scare her dad.

Uncle Pippin patted her back. "How about we quit for today. I'm not really in the mood to fight orcs anymore."

They stood up and he took her hand to walk back to Crickhollow. They put the swords back in Ivy's hiding spot in the stable and then went and lay on the hill to watch the clouds. She rested her head on his stomach and Uncle Pippin pointed out all the shapes in the clouds and made up stories about them. He had told her that Uncle Frodo had done the same for him when he was a little boy. Ivy wished Uncle Frodo hadn't gone away. He sounded like he was fun.

She felt a little sad as Uncle Pippin made up a story about a cloud that looked like a troll. She missed Uncle Pippin. She didn't see him much anymore. He had to spend more time in Tuckborough with the grumpy Thain. She was lonely without him. She didn't have anyone else to play with. Her cousins... well, she just didn't know what to say to them. And they never said anything to her. Her granddad said they just didn't know her very well, to give them a chance. Ivy wasn't so sure. They always stared at her, making her feel strange for being so much taller than them.

Estella called them for supper and Ivy sighed. Uncle Pippin had said he would have to leave after supper.

They went back to the house and washed up, then sat at the table with Estella and Theoden. Theo was ten months old now and just starting to get fun to play with. Not right now though. Now his face and hands were covered in pea mush.

Her dad came in and sat next to her.

"What's that on your arm, Ivy?" he asked.

She looked at the large red mark from Uncle Pippin's sword, just now starting to turn colors. She looked up at Uncle Pippin, wondering what to say. They weren't supposed to be playing with the swords and she didn't want Uncle Pippin to get into trouble.

Pippin just shrugged. "She tripped out behind the stable and hit her arm on the fence," he said, and continued filling his plate. Ivy nodded.

"You need to be more careful," her father scolded. Then he turned to play with Theoden. Ivy smiled at Uncle Pippin and he winked at her.


	33. Chapter 32: July 1425

**July 1425**

"Why don't you go play with your cousins, Ivy?"

"I am," she said, not taking her eyes from Clara's face. Uncle Freddy had let her hold the baby. Her new cousin was just one month old. Ivy thought she was a very pretty baby.

"You know that's not what I mean."

Ivy looked up at her father. He was looking rather sternly at her. She sighed. He--and everyone else, it seemed--were always trying to get her to go play with her cousins here at Brandy Hall. She looked to Uncle Pippin, hoping he would suggest something else for her to do, but he wasn't even paying attention. He was busy talking to Uncle Folco. She frowned. He always seemed to ignore her when they were at big parties, like her father's birthday today.

"I think Clara's going to need to go back to her mum to eat soon, anyway" said Uncle Freddy. He held out his arms and Ivy reluctantly gave Clara back. She pouted at her father. Nobody seemed to care that she'd rather just sit here with her father and uncles.

Her father stood up. "Come with me," he said, holding out his hand. "We'll go see if we can find them."

Ivy dragged herself off the bench and took his hand. She hoped they wouldn't find them.

But, of course, the whole lot of them were playing under some trees near the back of the Hall. All the cousins her age, anyway. The older ones were off running around.

"Here you go," her dad said, patting her head. And he left her there.

They were all looking at her. She took a deep breath and went to sit near the circle of girls. At least when she was sitting, she didn't feel so tall.

"Hi, Ivy," Petunia said. She was Uncle Berilac's daughter.

"Hi," Ivy mumbled back.

"Did you bring your doll?" Petunia asked. She held up her own rag doll. All the girls had one.

Ivy shook her head. "I brought my wooden horse. I got it from the King of Rohan."

"Oh," Petunia said. "Well..." She shrugged. The other girls stared at Ivy.

Ivy averted her eyes. She didn't want to play silly old dolls anyway. Dolls were boring. If she wanted to play with babies, she'd hold Theo or Clara.

"Is Rohan where those Big Folk live?" a boy asked. Ivy looked up. The boy was one of her distant cousins and a few years older than her, which made him about her height. She didn't remember his name. He walked over to her, a few of the other boys with him.

"Yes," said Ivy. She didn't like the look on the boy's face. He was frowning at her.

"My dad said those Big Folk are a bad lot. Evil. They came to the Shire and burned up holes and killed hobbits!"

Ivy heard little gasps from the girls next to her. She shook her head. "Not all Big Folk are bad."

"Oh, that's right. Your mother is one of them. That's why you're a giant."

Ivy bristled at that, her hands clenching.

The boy drew himself up, puffing out his chest a little, and glanced at his companions before glaring at her again. "Did they kick her out, too? Because she was bad just like the other--?"

He never finished his sentence because he was suddenly clutching his bleeding nose and crying. Ivy looked down at her hand, clenched in a fist. She had a vague memory of a crunching feeling under her knuckles. But she didn't remember standing up and actually hitting him.

"Ivy!" Petunia gasped.

Ivy looked around. They were all gaping at her, wide-eyed, and maybe just a bit scared. She turned and ran.

-o-O-o-

Ivy lay on a pile of horseblankets in the stable, sobbing. Why was everyone so mean to her? And then she had to go hit one of her cousins--and she didn't even _mean_ to do it, it just happened. But she didn't think anyone would believe her. She was in big trouble.

She sat up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She decided she'd go find Uncle Pippin. Maybe he'd take her home to Crickhollow before her dad found out what she'd done. She got up and left the tack room, only to see her father coming into the stable. He was scowling at her. She stepped back into the tack room and slumped down on the blankets. Yes, she was in Big Trouble now.

He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching her, then sighed. "Ivy, why did you punch Marroc?"

She went to wipe her runny nose on her sleeve, but her dad tossed her his handkerchief instead. She blew her nose, then stared at her feet.. "He called me a giant. And he said mean things about my mother. That she's one of the Big Folk and that means she's bad."

"You know that's not true, Ivy. Why didn't you just ignore him?"

"Why do they have to be mean to me?" She wiped at the tears that were starting again.

Her father knelt down and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Ivy," he said.

She lay her head on his shoulder and sniffled. "Am I in trouble?"

He stroked her back. "You have to go apologize to Marroc."

She sighed and pulled back to look at him, still fighting the tears. "Why? He's the one who was being mean."

He took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "You're not supposed to punch anyone, Ivy, even if they are being mean. If someone is being mean to you, you come tell me or Estella or Uncle Pippin, all right?"

She nodded. She figured she probably shouldn't tell her dad that it was Uncle Pippin who had taught her how to punch someone. You had to know how to do that in case you lost your sword.

He wiped a few strands of hair from her teary face. "After you apologize to Marroc you can go look at books in your grandfather's study until Elanor gets here. Sam sent word they were going to be a little late today but I'm sure they'll be here soon. All right?"

Ivy smiled. Elanor was her only real friend besides Uncle Pippin. "All right, Dad," she said.

He smiled and tweaked her nose. "Now, stay out of trouble the rest of the day, or you won't get your present!"

He kissed her, then took her hand to lead her back to the Hall.


	34. Chapter 33: September 1425

**September 1425**

"Ivy! Come see!" Elanor grabbed her hand as soon as Ivy stepped from the cart and dragged her into Bag End. Ivy was barely able to wave a greeting to Uncle Sam, who was chuckling at them as Elanor pulled her through the hallway and into the parlor.

Next to the parlor window, Aunt Rosie sat in the rocking chair with a tiny baby in her arms.

"My sister!" Elanor whispered excitedly into Ivy's ear.

Ivy grinned and went over to see the baby. She was happy Elanor got a sister. Maybe she'd get one next time, too. She'd have to ask Estella again. Estella had told her she had to wait and see, but Ivy didn't like waiting.

"This is Rose," Aunt Rosie said, leaning forward so Ivy could see the baby. Ivy heard her family come in behind her as she peered at the little face nestled within the blanket. Rose was squished, like all the newborn babies Ivy had ever seen, but Ivy thought she might turn out very pretty.

"Oh, Rosie, she's lovely!" Estella said behind her.

Ivy pouted when Estella got to hold the baby first. She had to sit on the couch with Elanor and wait her turn. Estella chatted with Aunt Rosie, talking about babies and the birth (the details of which were talked about in whispers). Ivy sighed and glanced up at the clock. When would it be _her_ turn to hold Rose?

Theo crawled over to his mother and used her skirt to pull himself upright.

"Look what I have, Theo," Estella said, holding the baby down so Theo could see. Theo stared at the baby for a second, then started to cry.

"Mummy!" he wailed, tugging at Estella's skirt. His cries made the baby cry. Estella looked up at her and Ivy sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Ivy, could you take him for a walk? He doesn't like that I'm holding the baby."

Ivy nearly pointed out that Theo wouldn't be upset anymore if Estella let _her_ hold the baby, but she didn't feel like getting into trouble. So she dragged herself off the couch and took Theo's hand.

"There's some biscuits in the kitchen," Aunt Rosie said. "Perhaps Theo would like one."

"Thank you, Ivy," Estella said. Ivy just nodded and sighed and pulled Theo out into the hallway. Her brother was sniffling and sucking his thumb. Ivy rolled her eyes. Whatever was he going to do when they got their own sister someday?

She led Theo into the kitchen. Her dad, Uncle Pippin and Uncle Sam were in there, packing food and bottles into a basket. Uncle Pippin had come with them from Tuckborough. Today was Uncle Frodo's birthday and the three of them were going to spend time together. They couldn't very well have Rosie and the children leave this year, so instead they were going to spend the day up at the Party Tree.

"What's the matter?" her father asked, watching her lead Theo into the kitchen.

Ivy gave an exasperated huff. "He's mad because Estella is holding the baby, so I need to get him a biscuit."

Uncle Sam chuckled. "Frodo's been a little jealous, too," he said, nodding towards the baby chair where Frodo sat playing in his bowl of porridge. Sam knelt down in front of Theo. "Would you like to play with Frodo today?"

Theo just continued sucking his thumb and whimpering.

"Ivy, why don't you take the boys back to Frodo's room to play," her dad said.

Ivy stomped her foot and glared at him. "Dad! I wanted to hold the baby!"

"Ivy," he said, a little bit of warning in his voice, "you can hold the baby later. But we need to go and someone needs to watch the boys. Let Aunt Rosie have a rest with Estella for a while."

She pouted, but didn't dare argue with her father any further. Unless...

"Uncle Pippin..." she pleaded.

"Oh, no!" Pippin said, holding up his hands and taking a step back. "Leave me out of it."

She looked back at her dad, but he looked a little angry now. She sighed. "Fine."

"I'll go get Elanor to help you," Sam said. He handed Theo a biscuit and hurried away.

-o-O-o-

"Why did you have to be a crybaby?" Ivy asked, hands on hips, glaring down at her brother. "I wanted to hold the baby."

"Don't like baby!" Theo exclaimed.

"Oh, Theo," Elanor said. She knelt next to him and patted his head. "I'm sure you'll like Rose later."

"No!" He crawled away over to where Frodo was stacking his wooden blocks. Frodo eyed him warily and slid his blocks out of Theo's reach with his foot. But Theo was more interested in chewing on his half-eaten, gooey biscuit than stealing Frodo's toys.

Ivy rolled her eyes and sank down onto Frodo's bed. "It must be nice having a _sister_," she said to Elanor. She stuck her tongue out at Theo, but he was ignoring her. That just made her mood worse.

"I like her," Elanor said. "Mum said she'll get to sleep in my room when she's older!"

Ivy tried to smile at her, but only because Elanor looked so happy and she didn't want to make her feel bad. Inside, she was jealous that Elanor had a sister to play with now. If she had a sister, she would have someone to play with who wasn't a whiney boy.

Elanor sat on the bed next to her. "Mum said you could stay with us for a while, if it was all right with Uncle Merry and Aunt Estella. Do you want to?"

Ivy grinned back at her. "Sure!" If she stayed at Bag End, she'd get to hold the baby and she wouldn't have to watch Theo and she'd have Elanor to play with.


	35. Chapter 34: April 1426

**April 1426**

"How would you like to go to Rohan with me, Ivy?" her father asked her one day at breakfast.

Ivy dropped her fork. "Really?" She had heard all about Rohan from her father. He was a Rider for their King. The King had even sent her gifts.

He nodded. "The King invited us to visit for the summer."

"Are Estella and Theo going to come too?" she asked.

She saw her father and Estella share a look. Estella didn't look very happy. She hadn't seemed happy for a while. Ivy had heard them arguing last night, in their room, but wasn't able to hear what it was about.

"No. Estella can't leave right now and Theo's too young to make the trip."

Ivy wasn't too disappointed. Theo was kind of a pest now.

"Is Uncle Pippin going to come?"

"No, it's just going to be you and me," said her dad.

"Oh." Ivy frowned. She hadn't seen Uncle Pippin in a very long time. Not since they had gone to Tuckborough in February and met that girl. Diamond. Ivy didn't like Diamond. Diamond had been rude to her. Everyone said Diamond was going to marry Uncle Pippin. Which wasn't right, because she didn't think Diamond liked Uncle Pippin. Diamond was always scowling at him. Uncle Pippin didn't look too happy, either. She didn't think he loved Diamond at all, which confused her. He'd said he'd only marry someone he loved.

"We're going to leave tomorrow morning, so you have to get all packed."

Ivy left her plate half-full and raced off to her room. She pulled out the pack that Uncle Pippin had given her for his birthday two years ago. He had sent for it from Rohan and it had horses and a knot pattern worked in the leather. It matched the saddle he had gotten her last year. She had wondered what she would do with the saddle--it wouldn't fit any Shire ponies--until she got her own pony from her father on his birthday a month later. Star had come from Rohan. Like Stybba, she was taller and sleeker than the ponies in the Shire. Her dad told her she was part _mearas_.

She stuffed some clothes into the pack and raced back out to the table.

"I'm ready!" she said. She held up the pack, lumpy from the clothes she'd stuffed into it.

"Well, let me check your pack," her father said.

"I'll help her," Estella said suddenly, standing up from the table. She took Ivy's hand and led her back to her room. Estella showed her how to fold the clothes properly so they fit better. She also picked out a better assortment. Five blouses and a skirt would not get her through the summer. Estella didn't say much as they packed. She still didn't look happy.

"Are you mad that we're going?" Ivy finally asked.

Estella sighed. "No. I'm...I'm going to miss you, that's all," she said. She hugged Ivy tightly. "I love you, Ivy," she said.

"I love you," Ivy replied. She wished Estella could come too. But then they'd have to figure out what to do with Theo.

-o-O-o-

Early the next morning, Estella kissed them both goodbye. She hugged Ivy so tight, Ivy couldn't breathe for a moment. Then her father gathered Estella into a tight embrace. Estella was trying not to cry and Ivy heard her father murmur something into her ear. They kissed, then Estella rushed back into the house. Ivy looked up at her father. He gave her a weak smile and patted her head.

"Let's go, Ivy-lass," he said and they got on their ponies. Her father took the lead of the pony carrying their luggage and they rode away from Crickhollow. Ivy had butterflies in her stomach. She had never been out of the Shire before.

Their first night, they camped just off the road after passing through the Old Forest. "I wonder if Old Tom is still around," her dad said, looking off into the forest. And then he started to mumble a song, something like '_Ho! Tom Bobadil, Tom Bombadillo!_' but Ivy wasn't really paying any attention. To the southeast she saw the rolling hills of the Barrow Downs. She shivered and stepped closer to her father. She knew all about those, from stories Uncle Pippin had told her. "Will the Barrow-wights find us here?" she whispered.

Her father stopped his song and knelt down next to her. "Barrow-wights? Who told you...?" He stopped and frowned and mumbled something about Uncle Pippin that included a Very Rude Word. "No, Ivy-lass. They won't. You're safe here with me."

Ivy nodded. She did feel safer with her dad here.

She lay cuddled in his arms that night, but she still couldn't help but listen for ghostly footsteps. All she heard were the normal sounds of a forest at night--crickets and tree frogs and mice burrowing through the leaves--and her dad's snoring. The next thing she heard was the banging of a skillet on rocks as her dad made their breakfast. Ivy sat up. She didn't remember falling asleep.

They arrived in Bree in the second evening of their journey. Ivy gaped at the people they passed. These were the biggest people she had ever seen! She had known that Big Folk were tall, but she hadn't imagined this! She wondered how tall her mother was.

They went into an inn that had a pony on the sign. The building was enormous, bigger even than Uncle Freddy's barn.

They stepped inside and it looked like any of the inns and pubs she'd seen in the Shire. Except everyone was so tall.

"Hello, Master Brandybuck! We haven't seen you in a good while. What can I do for you this evening." A huge man was leaning over the bar, looking at them. Ivy hid behind her dad.

"Hello, Master Butterbur. I'll be needing a room for the night and some supper."

"And who's this young lady?" he asked. Ivy peeked out from behind her dad. The man was smiling at her.

Her father put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her forward. "This is my daughter, Ivy."

The man thought for a moment. "Oh, that's right!" he said. He came around the bar and kneeled down in front of her. "I remember when you came through when she was just a wee thing." He held out his hand. "How do you do, Miss Ivy Brandybuck?"

She looked up at her dad. He nodded at her and she put her small hand into the man's huge one. He shook it gently then stood up. "I'll have one of the girls get you settled into a parlor and have my best room made ready for you."

They followed a lady into a back parlor. "Can I get you anything to drink while you're waiting on your supper, sir?" she asked.

Without even thinking, completely out of habit, Ivy said, "A cup of cider and a half-pint of your best ale."

The lady giggled and Ivy's eyes widened as she realized what she had said. She clapped a hand over her mouth. Her father was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"That will be fine," he said to the lady, not taking his eyes off Ivy. He waited until the lady had left before saying anything.

"I take it you've been to an inn before?"

She nodded, her hand still over her mouth. Uncle Pippin was going to be in so much trouble when they got home.

"More than once?"

She nodded and dropped her hand. "But we haven't gone since before he found out he was getting married," she said, smiling sweetly, hoping that any little bit would help.

"Thanks for clearing up who took you."

Ivy cringed, squeezing her eyes shut. _Stupid, stupid!_

"Not that there was any question about who it was." There was a pause. "So is there anything else you'd like to tell me about?"

She shook her head. There were lots of things, but nothing she should tell him about. She cracked an eye open. He was still scowling at her but he didn't say anything else. She was relieved when the lady came back with their drinks and she could hide behind her cup of cider.

-o-O-o-

It took them over a month to get to Rohan. Ivy enjoyed having her dad to herself. He was often away to Brandy Hall or somewhere in Buckland, and when he was home she'd have to share him with Estella and Theo, or he'd be writing at the desk in his bedroom. But now it was just the two of them, spending their days riding side-by-side and their nights camped out under the stars. She'd been camping a few times with her dad but it had been nothing like this. As they got farther south from the Shire, the forests started to thin out, giving her a view of the wide night sky that took her breath away.

They travelled south on The Greenway road from Bree, which turned into the Old South Road at the Greyflood River. Once across the river, the fields turned from rolling to flat. This was the edge of Dunland. Her father told her that it was much safer to travel through than it had been before King Elessar. They didn't see many people on the road, just a few tiny settlements and the occasional traveller. The people always stared as they passed. They must have been just as amazed by seeing hobbits as Ivy was of seeing them.

As they neared the mountains, her dad told her about Théoden King, who had made him a Rider of the Mark, and a little about Éomer King. He avoided talking about when he'd actually served the kings, during the war, and she didn't ask. She remembered what Uncle Pippin had told her, that her father may not like to talk about it.

Ivy couldn't help but think about how close they were to Gondor. Her mother had been on her mind since first seeing the Big Folk in Bree. She had toyed with asking her father whether they could skip Rohan and go to see her mother, but she held her tongue. Her father wasn't comfortable talking about her mother. She wouldn't bother him about it. And maybe her mother didn't want to see her anyway.

They made a stop at Isengard and Ivy gaped at the great tower of Orthanc. She would never in her life have imagined something this tall. It was taller than any tree she'd ever seen. They were welcomed to Orthanc by the Rohirrim soldiers now stationed there and they had a small feast in to welcome them. Her father wore his armor for the occassion. Ivy was so proud of him, being respected by such large Men.

Ivy had always heard stories about Isengard and the Ents and she was excited to meet Treebeard. She didn't know whether to laugh or hide at the sight of the tree-like creature lumbering towards them, rumbling to himself.

"Master Meriadoc!" he bellowed and scooped her father up into his branch-like fingers. Ivy backed up, stumbling over her feet and landing on her behind, when Treebeard turned his golden eyes on her. But her father was laughing and he told her to just stand still and then she found herself rising up into the air in the Ent's hand.

Treebeard lifted her up in front of his face and looked at her. "_Hoom_! You've got a lovely little sprout, Master Meriadoc," he said, followed by a wheezy sound that seemed to be a chuckle. Though she was a little afraid of being so far off the ground, Ivy couldn't help but smile at him.

Treebeard took her and her father on a tour around Isengard and the growing forest, showing them all the young trees being planted to fix what the bad wizard had done. It didn't take long for Ivy to relax against the "branch" she was perched on. She thought Treebeard was very nice.

After a day's rest, they started their ride again, leaving the Misty Mountains behind them and crossing the plain south towards the White Mountains.

Just when her butt was really getting tired of the saddle her father pointed to a hill in the distance. "Edoras," he said.

Ivy squinted. She could just make out black shapes dotting the hill and on the top was a shimmer of gold.

She looked at her Dad. He was smiling. "I've missed it," he said.

"I'll race you there," Ivy said. Those fields just begged to be galloped across.

"No, Ivy. I haven't taught you how to ride fast yet," he told her.

"Uncle Pippin taught me," she said. She ignored her father's frown and kicked her pony's sides. She bent low as Star bolted out onto the plains towards Edoras. She hoped Uncle Pippin would forgive her for getting him in trouble, but she _needed_ to gallop across that field.


	36. Chapter 35: May 1426

**May 1426**

Ivy gaped at the hall in amazement. She had never seen anything as beautiful as Meduseld. The same knots and horses on her backpack were carved into the posts and beams of the great hall. Tapestries lined the walls, colorful scenes of warriors on horseback. At the end of the hall, bright banners hung behind a massive throne.

A man was standing in front of the throne. He smiled and walked towards them. Ivy couldn't believe how tall he was. Until this trip, her father had been the tallest person she knew. This man was now the tallest she'd ever seen.

"Éomer King," her father said, going down on one knee and bowing. Ivy wondered if she should bow as well. Her father hadn't told her what to do when they met the king.

"Master Meriadoc." The King took her father's hand and pulled him up. Then he bent down and embraced him. "It is good to see you, friend," the King said. Then he turned to Ivy and gasped. "Ivy!" he said. He looked back at her father. "You're right. She looks just like her."

Ivy wondered if they were talking about her mother. Did this King know her?

The king turned back to her and knelt down in front of her. "Welcome to Edoras, Lady Ivy." he took her hand and kissed it, his beard tickling her skin. She couldn't help but giggle. No one had ever treated her like a Lady before.

-o-O-o-

They were introduced to Queen Lothíriel and little Elfwine, who was just over one year old, then Ivy and her father were shown to their room so they could wash up and rest after their journey. Ivy raced to the window to look out over the fields and the distant mountains. The urge came over her again to race her pony across those fields, to feel the wind blowing in her long hair. Then she remembered something and turned to her father.

"The King said I look like someone," she said. "Does he know my mother?"

Her father nodded, not looking up from his unpacking. "He is her brother," he said.

"The King is my uncle?" She wasn't expecting this. "Is my mother here?" she asked.

"No. Not now, but..." He looked up at her. "She should be here tomorrow."

"My mother?" Ivy felt her stomach leap and her legs felt weak. She was going to meet her mother? "Do you think she'll like me?" she asked. Her mother was someone from a story. Now she was about to become real. It scared her. What if her mother _didn't_ like her?

Her father smiled. "Of course, she will. And she's bringing your brothers, too. You have two more brothers in Gondor."

Ivy sat down on her bed. Two more brothers? But she thought Theoden was her only brother. She'd had two more all along?

Her father sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But I thought it would be easier if you found out this way, by meeting her. And I wanted to make sure she was definitely going to be able to be here, before I said anything to you. Éomer said they will be arriving tomorrow." He smiled at her. "Éowyn's written to me and she can't wait to see you."

Ivy remembered that her father had gotten a letter not too long before they left the Shire. She realized that was when Estella started looking sad.

"Is that why Estella was sad. Is that why you were arguing?"

Her father looked sad now, too. He nodded. "She's afraid you won't need her anymore if you meet your mother."

"Oh." Ivy bit her lip. That wasn't true. She'd always need Estella. Estella was like her mother, too. She suddenly felt bad for being so excited over going to Rohan, because it had made Estella sad.

"Are you all right, Ivy? I know this is a shock." He sat next to her and put an arm around her. "But I know your mother loves you very much and she has waited a long time to see you."

Ivy nodded. She got up and went back to the window. She wasn't sure she was ready for this. The urge to ride her pony across the fields came over her again, but this time to escape.

-o-O-o-

Ivy couldn't believe how far she was from the ground. But she tried not to be scared, especially since her uncle was sitting right behind her on the horse. It wouldn't do for Éomer King to have a niece who was afraid of horses.

She had been on edge all day, waiting for her mother to arrive. Finally, her uncle offered her a ride on his horse. They had ridden out onto the plains at a gallop and Ivy had forgotten about worrying over her mother. It must be wonderful, having these fields to run your horse on every day.

The sun was getting low now, and they were heading back to Edoras. Uncle Éomer leaned over her and pointed. "Look, Ivy. Travelers approach." She saw the tiny black line of horses approaching Edoras. Her heart thudded.

"My mother?" she asked.

"I think so," said Uncle Éomer and he kicked his horse into a gallop back to Edoras.

As they trotted up the winding road through Edoaras to Meduseld, Ivy felt like she was going to be sick. The day she had been waiting for since she found out about her mother was here--and she wasn't sure she wanted it.

They came through the gate and into the yard at the base of the hall. She saw people everywhere and finally spotted her father talking to a woman with golden hair. Next to them was a man holding a small boy, another boy clinging to his leg. They turned at the sound of the horse. Ivy made eye contact with the woman. The golden-haired woman had tears in her eyes. Ivy looked away from her and saw her father smiling up at her.

Uncle Éomer stopped the horse in front of the group and dismounted. He reached up for Ivy, but she was suddenly overtaken by fear. She clung to the saddle and burst into tears.

"Ivy." Her uncle pulled her down into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his hair. Behind her, she heard the horse being led away.

"Ivy?" It was a woman's voice. Ivy didn't want to see her. She wanted to go home to the Shire. To Estella. She didn't want more brothers. Theo was her brother.

She felt a hand on her back and she held on tighter to Uncle Éomer.

"Let's go inside," her uncle said. "But give us a moment first."

Ivy felt him climbing the steps and risked a peek behind them. The woman stood there, watching them go, in tears. On either side she was being comforted by her father and the man with the children. She hid her face again.

She felt the cool air of the hall as they entered Meduseld and she finally lifted her head. Her uncle walked to the end and sat on the throne. He turned Ivy around on his lap to look at her.

"What is the matter, Ivy?" he asked gently.

"I'm scared," she confessed. She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Why?"

"I don't know." She just knew she didn't want to be here anymore.

"Éowyn loves you very much. She cried for days and days when she had to give you up. Do you know why she had to?"

"Dad told me. She couldn't live in the Shire with us."

He rubbed her back. "She's waited a long time to see you. Can you be brave for me and give her a chance?"

Ivy nodded. She startled when she heard the door open. Her father and mother were coming in.

She had the urge to hide in her uncle's arms again but fought it. She would be brave for Éomer King.

Her father came up to her and picked her up from her Uncle Éomer's lap. He turned and took her to the woman. Ivy looked back at her uncle, but he had gotten up and was heading out a side door of the hall.

Her father stopped and she turned. The woman was kneeling in front of them. She was very pretty, but her eyes were red from crying. Ivy suddenly felt bad for making her cry.

"This is your mother, Ivy." her father said.

It was hard to believe that this tall, pretty lady was her _mother_. "You're huge," tumbled out of her mouth and she blushed at her own rudeness. But her mother just laughed.

"As you can see, she takes after Pippin as well," said her father.

Her mother smiled at her. "Hello, Ivy," she said. "I'm glad you came to see me."

Ivy forced a smile back.

"Can I have a hug?" her mother asked in a shaky voice. She held out her arms.

Ivy nodded. Her father put her down and she walked to Éowyn, who pulled her into an embrace.

"Ivy," Éowyn sobbed.

Ivy cried, too, and hugged her back. Her _mother_ was holding her.


	37. Chapter 36: May 1426

**May 1426**

"So you like riding?" Éowyn asked Ivy. They were in the field behind Edoras, between the city and the mountains. Their horse and pony grazed side by side as they sat together in the grass.

"I love it," said Ivy. "I got my pony last year for Dad's birthday. He taught me how to ride. Then Uncle Pippin taught me how to gallop and jump." She paused a moment. She probably shouldn't have said that. "But don't tell Dad about the jumping. He already found out I can ride fast on the way here." She cringed and that guilty feeling came over her again. "I think Uncle Pippin might be in trouble again when we get home."

Éowyn laughed. "Does Uncle Pippin get in trouble a lot?"

"Sometimes. Dad found out some other things, too. I don't know if Uncle Pippin's going to be too happy with me when I get home." She sighed. "He's my best friend besides Elanor and he's been showing me all the things Dad and Uncle Frodo taught him when he was little. But Dad doesn't seem very happy about it."

"Well, you should probably listen to your father, Ivy."

Ivy shrugged. "I guess." She couldn't understand why it was such a problem, since her Dad had taught the same stuff to Uncle Pippin when he was little.

"So what else has Uncle Pippin taught you?"

Ivy grinned, momentarily forgetting her guilt about getting Pippin in trouble, just wanting to share her adventures with her mother. She'd always wondered what her mother was like, and now that she'd met her, now that she knew she was the Shieldmaiden that she'd heard about in stories, she thought her mother was amazing. Her own mother had ridden into battle and killed the Witch King! "He taught me sword fighting!" she said excitedly. Then she frowned. "Dad doesn't know about that either. You won't tell, will you?"

"No." Éowyn smiled and winked at her. "I wouldn't want poor Pippin to get into any more trouble."

Ivy sighed, relieved. "He doesn't need any more of that," she said sadly. "The Thain is making him get married to a really horrible girl next year."

"Ivy! You really shouldn't say things like that. I'm sure she's not that bad."

Ivy huffed. Éowyn had never met Diamond. Of course she wouldn't know how awful she was. "Yes she is! She's rude and mean and she scowls all the time." Ivy did an imitation of Diamond's scowl and was pleased when she saw Éowyn trying not to laugh. "I don't think they really like each other. I heard Dad and Estella talking about it. It's an _arranged_ marriage. I asked Uncle Freddy, and he said that means Uncle Pippin doesn't get to pick who he marries, he has to marry who the Thain picks. The Thain is really grumpy so I guess that's why he picked Diamond."

Éowyn coughed. "I'm sure it will work out," she said.

Ivy shrugged. "I think it's all wrong," she muttered. She looked up at Éowyn and the question just popped out of her mouth. "Why didn't you marry my dad?"

Éowyn startled and Ivy thought she might have made a mistake in asking. She'd wondered about it, since hearing about her real mother. Her dad had only told her that Éowyn couldn't live in the Shire because she was one of the Big Folk, but then why didn't her dad stay with Éowyn? Maybe her mother really didn't want a hobbit for a daughter...

Then Éowyn smiled and patted Ivy's knee. "It's very complicated, Ivy. Your father and I are dear friends. We were in a very bad situation, in the war. We were both very frightened. And we..." Éowyn bowed her head and Ivy noticed the blush on her cheeks. "Before the battle we needed...comfort...and sometimes when two people need comfort they...do things that usually only married people do. And, well... you were..." She bit her lip.

Ivy sighed. "I _know_ where babies come from," she chided. "Estella is a midwife and my grandfather breeds ponies. Estella wouldn't tell me before, but I asked this spring because I saw the ponies and wondered what they were doing. And Estella finally explained." Ivy wrinkled her nose. She hadn't expected _that_, and when she'd thought about it, what her dad had to do to Estella to make Theo, Ivy hadn't known whether to wrinkle her nose or giggle.

"Oh." Éowyn relaxed. "Well, then. I met Faramir before I knew I was going to have you, and...your father was happy for me, that Faramir and I planned to marry. Then I realized I was pregnant with you. And I wanted you to be raised by your father. I thought you would be happier in The Shire."

Ivy nodded. "I understand." She couldn't imagine not living with her dad.

"It was difficult," Éowyn said, "but we are both glad that we had you. Faramir loves you, too." Éowyn took Ivy's hand. "When you were born, you were so tiny that Faramir could hold you in one hand."

Ivy's eyes grew big. _How could she have been that small?_

Her mother gently squeezed her hand. "You were such a beautiful baby, Ivy. It was the most horrible day of my life when you had to leave."

Ivy scooted over and Éowyn pulled her into her lap. Ivy sighed, taking comfort from the embrace. She was happy her father had brought her to meet Éowyn. She just hoped Estella wouldn't feel bad about it. And while thinking of Estella, she decided to ask a question that had been bothering her. She turned and looked up at Éowyn. "Do I have to call you 'mum'?"

Éowyn gasped slightly, but then she smiled. "What do you want to do, Ivy?"

Ivy shrugged. "Estella is like my mum, too. I don't want her to feel bad." Ivy sighed. "I wish you could meet Estella. She's very nice."

"I'm glad," said Éowyn. "I'm glad your dad found someone nice to take care of you for me." Éowyn smoothed Ivy's hair back. "If it makes you feel better, you can just call me Éowyn. That way we can both be your mother."

Ivy smiled and hugged Éowyn.

-o-O-o-

Merry watched Ivy racing around the yard below Meduseld with her brothers in a game of tag. Though she was the oldest, Elboron was as tall as her now and Théodred would be soon. He chuckled when Ivy tackled Elboron. He was taller, but she was quicker.

"She's beautiful, Merry." Merry turned as Éowyn came to stand next to him. She took his hand. "I'm grateful you brought her to see me."

Merry shook his head. "I couldn't very well keep her from you, Éowyn. I would never do that."

Éowyn nodded. "I know. But it _is_ a long journey for a child."

Merry laughed. "She's got a lot of Rohirrim in her. She sits in the saddle like she was born to be there. She takes after you quite a bit." He winked at her. "She's even got your temper."

Éowyn smiled and turned back to watch their daughter. Merry looked at their still entwined fingers. He had thought he had put Éowyn behind him, but now that he saw her again those 'what ifs' had come flooding back; the wondering what life would be like with her, raising their daughter together, of what could have been. What if she had never met Faramir and he'd never met Estella... He quickly dropped Éowyn's hand, despising himself for having those thoughts. When she looked at him in confusion, he made a show of patting his pockets for his pipe.


	38. Chapter 37: August 1426

**August 1426**

"How are you?"

Éowyn turned to look at her husband, then leaned back into the arm he slipped around her shoulder. "I'm fine." Faramir just nodded and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. Éowyn turned back to watching her daughter. "I'll miss her."

Ivy was busy watching her father and uncle play a game of chess. She didn't understand the game, really, but she did know to cheer whenever a piece was removed--it didn't matter to her whether it was Merry or Éomer who had lost the piece.

"You can still change your mind, Éowyn," Faramir murmured to her. "She's your daughter, too."

Éowyn closed her eyes. They had talked about this, she and Faramir, just a few nights ago. About asking Merry to leave Ivy with her. Éowyn had decided against it then, but now...

Ivy cheered again as her father removed one of Éomer's pawns and Éowyn sighed. As much as she loved Ivy, had loved spending time getting to know her daughter, Éowyn knew for certain that she had made the right decision. Ivy was happy with her father. She was happy with Estella--as much as it hurt to admit that--and with her brother, Theo. She was happy with her Uncle Pippin and Sam's family and the Shire. Éowyn would not want to take any of that away from her.

"No. I won't do that to them."

Just seeing them together, it was obvious how much Merry adored his daughter. Taking Ivy away from him would rip his heart out. She would not do that to him. He had become such a dear friend to her in their time together during the war and in Minas Tirith. Sometimes she regretted having to hurt him with her betrothal, because she knew he had harbored feelings for her. She suspected he still did, to some extent. She often wondered what might have been if she had never met Faramir. What would she have done when she discovered she was pregnant? Would she have married her daughter's father, though they would surely face difficulties being Hobbit and Rohirrim. She liked to think so. She liked to think that she would have had the courage to follow her heart rather than worry about what others would think.

But she would never know. She had Faramir and Merry had Estella. And to be honest, she wouldn't want to change that. She loved Faramir deeply and from the look in Merry's eyes when he talked about his wife, Éowyn knew that any feelings he had for her were but a small spark compared to his love for Estella. It had all worked out for the best.

Ivy cheered again and hugged her father, congratulating him on his victory. Éowyn sighed again and Faramir gave her a squeeze. She grasped his hand. She knew Faramir had become quite attached to Ivy this summer, too. It would be hard for both of them to say good-bye to her. But they would. Ivy belonged with her father.

-o-O-o-

"Good-bye, Ivy," Éowyn whispered, hugging Ivy tight to her.

"Good-bye," Ivy said. She had to sniffle a little, trying not to cry.

"I love you," Éowyn said and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," Ivy whispered back. Then her mother let her go and stood up. Éowyn backed up a little and Faramir put his arm around her. Ivy could see the tears in her mother's eyes.

Ivy felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at her dad. "Ready?" he asked.

Ivy nodded. The good-byes were all said and now they had to begin their journey home. She kept her eyes down as her father helped her onto her pony. She knew if she saw her mother she would cry. And she didn't want to cry.

Ivy tried very hard not to look back at Meduseld or the people they had just left as they rode away. But she couldn't help it. She glanced back. They were waving to her. Uncle Éomer, Aunt Lothíriel, Faramir, her brothers... and her mother. Ivy turned back, squeezing her face hard, still trying not to cry.

Her father reached over to touch her arm. "It's all right, Ivy," he said gently.

She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She would miss them all so much, but especially her mum. She'd had so much fun with her mother, even more than with Uncle Pippin. Her mother had taken her out riding nearly every day and she'd even convinced her father to let her teach Ivy a bit of sword work. They'd shared a knowing look when her dad had commented on how quickly Ivy had picked up the sword skills. Ivy couldn't wait to get home and show some of the new moves her mother taught her to Uncle Pippin.

Sometimes during her stay in Rohan, Ivy thought she might want to stay with her mother. But she always felt guilty about that. Estella loved her, too, after all. And if she left, she would miss her grandparents and Elanor and she'd especially miss Uncle Pippin. And Ivy couldn't imagine ever leaving her dad.

When the tears finally subsided, Meduseld was just a small golden spot at the top of Edoras. She sniffled and wiped her face on her sleeve.

"We'll see her again," her dad said, reaching over to pat her back. "We'll try to come back every other year or so." He gave her a comforting smile and brushed a damp strand of hair from her cheek.

She nodded and smiled back. As much as she loved Rohan, and her family here in the south, she loved her dad most of all.


	39. Chapter 38: September 1426

**September 1426**

Merry sat in the big overstuffed chair in Pippin's room at the Smials and chewed on the end of his unlit pipe. He and Ivy had only returned from Rohan yesterday and he wanted to see Pippin, get this out of the way, before Ivy saw him.

"Merry!" Pippin rushed into the room and Merry rose to greet him with a hug.

"Hey, Pip," he said.

"I'm glad you're back, Merry. I missed you." He punched Merry lightly on the arm. "You get to traipse off to Rohan to spend time with pretty ladies and I'm..._here_." Pippin's face fell.

Merry knew what _here_ meant. Here, with his father and planning a marriage he didn't want to a girl he didn't know. Merry punched Pippin's arm back, trying to lighten the mood. "Well, I brought one pretty lady back with me, so you won't be entirely left out."

Pippin grinned. "So where is our Ivy-lass?"

"Home." Merry sighed. "I needed to talk to you first. About her."

Pippin's face pinched with worry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with Ivy. It's..." Merry took a breath. "I learned some interesting things on our trip. Like how my daughter knows how to order ales in an inn. And can ride at a gallop." He felt a scowl come over his face and the anger come back a bit. "Anything sound familiar here?"

Pippin laughed. "Hey, she wasn't supposed to say..." He stopped. "What's the matter?"

Merry gaped at him. He thought Pippin would have been understanding of the situation, not laugh it off. "Pippin! You were taking my daughter to inns! You taught her how to gallop her pony when I had only just taught her how to ride by herself. I'm sure there's more, but she obviously won't say anything else, to protect you."

"Come on, Merry! Frodo was taking us out to the Green Dragon when I was..."

"This is not about Frodo or us! This is about my daughter!" he yelled.

Pippin shook his head. "It was just a bit of fun, Merry. She only drank apple cider and we'd sing a song or two and leave. What did that hurt?"

"So you know how to raise my daughter better than I do, now?" Merry snapped, feeling the heat on his face. He felt the twinge of jealousy rise up, that jealousy over Ivy having fun with Pippin while he had to be the responsible one.

"Merry..." Pippin stopped, gave a heavy sigh and threw up his hands. "Fine. If you're telling me to stay away from her, I will." Merry saw the incredibly hurt look on his face, the tears in the corners of his eyes. "You're her father, after all."

Merry sighed himself, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing at the headache that was starting. How did this suddenly turn into a shouting match? When was the last time he had actually _fought_ with Pippin?

"No, Pip," he finally said. He opened his eyes. Pippin had moved away and was standing at the window, arms crossed. From his profile, Merry could see his jaw was clenched. "I don't want you to stay away. Just...no more inns or dangerous things. You _are_ supposed to be a grown-up now."

"I know," said Pippin, never looking away from the window, "I get reminded of it daily. From my parents and my sisters and I'm sure once I'm married to Diamond she'll do the same." He turned to face Merry. "I don't need it from you, though. Especially since when you were my age, your major responsibility was remembering where you lived after drinking too much with your younger cousin."

Merry felt the smile tug at the corner of his mouth and saw the same smile at the corner of Pippin's mouth. That was the thing about them. He couldn't remember any of their fights because they never lasted long. They always forgave each other, no matter what. He walked the few steps to pull Pippin into a hug. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was worried about her and angry and..."

"I know," Pippin said. "I'm sorry for stepping over the line." He pulled back to look at Merry. "I won't teach her anything else that is dangerous."

Merry caught the twinkle in Pippin's eyes. "All right, Pip. _Nothing dangerous_." He ruffled Pippin's curls, getting an indignant yelp in return. "And no more inns. I don't need her learning that habit this early."

"Don't worry. I'm sure my drinking days are over, especially once I'm married." Pippin scowled.

Merry patted his shoulder. "You know Pip, it's not too late to break it off. You wouldn't be the first hobbit to..."

Pippin raised an eyebrow. "This is no longer my decision. It's my father's, remember. The deal is done and if I say anything more about it to him..." he trailed off and turned back to the window.

"I know, Pip." Merry draped his arm around his cousin and supported him as he leaned into Merry. "I'm sorry."

Pippin sighed. "There's nothing to be done now." They stayed there for a moment, looking out the window, Merry trying to give Pippin all the love and support and comfort he could through the embrace. He wished he could make it better for him, do something to fix Pippin's problems. That had always been his responsibility when they were growing up, but now he could do nothing.

Then Pippin smiled up at Merry and gave him a playful jab in the ribs. "So, how did it go with Éowyn?"

"Fine. Good. It was good. Ivy loves her." Merry smiled at the memories of his daughter and her mother, one a miniature version of the other. "Éowyn's happy. She and Faramir have two wonderful boys to keep her busy."

"Is Merry happy?" Pippin gave him a meaningful look.

"Yes, Pip. I'm very happy. Although, the reason for my happiness was not altogether happy with me running off this morning after just getting back." He smiled. "So I'd best be getting home."

"Too bad. You'll miss the chance to see my _lovely_ bride." Pippin wrinkled his nose. "Diamond and her family are supposed to be here in an hour for more wedding planning. Luckily, I'm not involved with it, although they will expect me to entertain her. No one even bothered to tell me they were coming. I overheard Mum and Nel talking about it. I'm just expected to be here."

Merry looked at Pippin and their eyes met, communicating without words the only way two people as close as they can. They grinned at the same time and Pippin twisted out from under Merry's arm and snatched up a small pack from under a chair. Pipe and weed pouch were quickly stuffed in a side pocket, before he moved on to his dresser.

"Well, Mr. Took," Merry said, "I think I'll take the opportunity to give my regards to your father. I hope I won't be _distracting_ him from his duties."

"And I, Mr. Brandybuck," said Pippin, fastening the hastily stuffed pack, "will be meeting you somewhere along the Stock Road."


	40. Chapter 39: May 1427

**May 1427**

Ivy lay on her bed in the guest room at the Smials, sulking. Outside, she could hear the sounds of the guests laughing and having fun. She wasn't having any fun at all. It was Uncle Pippin's wedding day and she was not happy. After lunch, he'd be married to that horrible Diamond.

Ivy sighed. Everyone laughed when she said she thought Uncle Pippin shouldn't get married. They said she had an _infatuation_ with him, whatever that meant. She just knew she didn't want him to marry anyone, especially not Diamond. He wouldn't have time for her anymore if he got married. He'd have to be _grown up_.

There was a knock on the door. She rolled over as Uncle Pippin entered. He was dressed in his Gondor armor. He smiled at her and came over and sat on the bed.

"Ivy-lass," he said, "Estella said you're upset. Aren't you going to get ready?"

Ivy launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Don't marry her, Uncle Pippin!" she cried. "Please don't. She's not nice at all."

Pippin hugged her back. "Oh, Ivy. I know Diamond's not always the nicest person, but I'm sure she'll come around." He pulled back to look at her. "Arranged marriages often start out this way. My parents had an arranged marriage and it worked out all right for them." He gave her another smile, but Ivy didn't think it was a real one. He still looked sad to her.

"But why do you have to have an arranged marriage? Dad and Estella didn't. They love each other."

He sighed. "Because my father thinks I should be married and I haven't found a girl on my own yet."

Ivy sniffled. "If you found a different girl, could you marry her instead?"

"It's kind of late now, Ivy-lass. I don't think I'll find a different girl before noon."

Ivy pulled out of his embrace and sat back to look at him. "I'll marry you," she said.

Pippin stared at her for a moment, wide-eyed. Then he gave a small laugh. "You're seven years old, Ivy. I can't marry you."

Ivy frowned at his laugh. She wasn't sure if he was laughing _at_ her. "Just tell the Thain you have to wait until I'm older. Then you don't have to marry Diamond. Please." Ivy bit her lip. She didn't want to lose Uncle Pippin. She'd hardly seen him at all since they returned from Rohan in September. She hadn't even had a chance to show him what she'd learned with the sword.

Pippin shook his head at her and sighed. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Ivy, I know it's hard because... Well, Estella said you have an infatuation with me and--"

Ivy pushed away from him. "Everyone says that and I don't even know what it is!" she yelled. "I just don't want you to marry her. She's mean and rude!"

"Ivy! That's not nice to say," he scolded. "I'm sure once Diamond gets to know you better, you'll become great friends."

Ivy threw herself down on the bed, burying her face in the pillow. She felt Pippin rub her back but she shrugged him off. "Go marry her then! I don't care anymore!"

"I'm sorry, Ivy," he said. He got up from the bed and she heard the door close. A few minutes later Estella came in.

"You need to get dressed, Ivy. It's starting soon."

"I'm not going," she mumbled into the pillow. "I won't!"

There was a pause and then Estella spoke. "All right."

The door closed again and Ivy was left to her misery.

Later she heard the cheers as the ceremony ended. Then the music started up. Her stomach was growling terribly, but there was no way she was going to go out there to get anything to eat. She didn't want to see him.

-o-O-o-

Ivy didn't see Pippin for weeks after the wedding. When he finally came to Crickhollow again to visit, he came by himself. Estella's questions about Diamond were met with shrugs. Ivy sighed. Uncle Pippin didn't look very happy when he talked about his wife. She could remember how happy Uncle Freddy looked when he'd talk about Aunt Celly after they got married. Uncle Pippin didn't look anything like that. He looked miserable. Well, she _had_ tried to warn him.

She didn't get to see much of him this visit outside of meals. He and her dad went for a walk in the orchard after elevensies and they didn't come back until tea. Then she got sent outside to watch Theo, so she couldn't spend time with him after tea, either.

When she saw Uncle Pippin leaving the house, she ran out to the stables to wait for him, the wooden swords in hand. It had been ages since they'd done anything together.

When he came in, she stood up from her spot in front of his pony's stall. "How about a duel? That will cheer you up." She waved her sword.

He shook his head. "I can't Ivy. I have to get back to Tuckborough." He pushed past her to get his pony.

Ivy threw the swords down. "I knew this would happen if you married her!" she yelled, startling the ponies.

Pippin turned to her. "Hush! You know better than to yell in the stables!" he said harshly.

Ivy crossed her arms. "It's true though, isn't it. You're not going to teach me swords or riding or anything anymore, are you?"

"I don't think so, Ivy," he said sadly. "I have to spend more time at home now."

"Fine! I don't want to see you anymore anyway!" She turned and ran, bursting into tears. She ran out to the hill, the one they had always used to look at the clouds, and collapsed. Through her tears, she watched him ride away.

-o-O-o-

The next time Uncle Pippin came to visit, she was playing in the yard with Theo. Uncle Pippin didn't even come over to say hello to her. She scowled, watching him go into the house. Just because he was grown up, they couldn't be friends anymore?

This visit was much like the last. Mumbled responses to Estella's inquiries about Diamond, then a walk with Ivy's father into the orchard. He finally did give her a hug, but that was all. No offers to play games or tell a story or anything. She was angry at him for ignoring her and she was angry at Diamond for marrying him and making him ignore her.

She waited for him again in the stables, their wooden practice swords in her hands.

"Hello, Ivy-lass," he said when he saw her. "I'm sorry. I can't--"

She threw the swords at his feet and ran out of the stable, ignoring him as he called after her. If he didn't want to be her friend anymore, then she didn't want to be his friend either.


	41. Chapter 40: September 1427

**September 1427**

Ivy skipped happily down the path, bringing some carrots in from the garden. She was very happy. Not only did they get to go visit Uncle Freddy and Aunt Celly yesterday to see her new cousin Chloe, but she'd also found out a few days ago that Estella was going to have a baby. Maybe she would finally get her sister!

She went in the back door into the kitchen and dropped the carrots into the basin. She'd even surprise Estella and wash them, because she was so happy. She heard voices down the hallway as she scrubbed the carrots. Her grandparent couldn't be here already, could they? She thought they were coming later, for supper, so that her dad and Estella could tell them about the new baby.

She quickly finished the carrots and rushed down the hallway. But instead of her grandparents, she found Uncle Pippin in the parlor, hugging Estella and congratulating her on the baby.

What was Uncle Pippin doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here.

"Ivy!" Theo said and toddled over to her. Her dad, Estella and Uncle Pippin all looked up when Theo said her name.

"Hello, Ivy," Uncle Pippin said cheerfully. "I hear you're going to get another brother or sister."

"Yes," she said and turned away to stalk back down the hallway. She scowled. She wasn't happy anymore and it was all Uncle Pippin's fault.

She went through the kitchen, past the clean carrots she'd been so excited to tell Estella about, and out the back door. She walked back up the path through the garden and out to the orchard behind the house. She climbed the first apple tree she came to and settled in a crook to pout.

"Ivy?"

She huffed at the sound of Uncle Pippin's voice. Didn't he realize she didn't want to talk to him?

"I'd really like to know why you won't talk to me."

She leaned forward so she could see him looking up at her. "Why do you think?"

"Look. I'm sorry I can't spend time with you anymore. But..." He sighed, his shoulders slumping. He looked sad. But Ivy didn't care. It was his own fault, for marrying Diamond, wasn't it? "I have responsibilities at home, Ivy. I'm sorry I had to grow up on you, but it happens to all of us!" He sounded a little angry now.

She glared at him. "Uncle Frodo still played with you when he was grown up. You told me so."

"Well, things are different for me than it was for Frodo!" he shouted. "Frodo didn't have...!" He stopped and bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

She didn't care. "Then I wish Uncle Frodo was still here! He'd still be my friend!" she yelled back at him. She slumped back into the crook of the tree, tears running down her face. If Uncle Frodo was still here, she'd still have a friend besides Elanor, who lived so far away and couldn't come to see her much.

She thought she heard a stifled sob and she peeked down to see. _Was Uncle Pippin crying?_ But he had already turned away and was walking back to Crickhollow. She leaned her cheek against a branch, watching him go. She wished everything would go back the way it was, before stupid Diamond came along. She missed Uncle Pippin--the _old_ Uncle Pippin--and wanted him back.

She was surprised when Uncle Pippin left the house again, her dad with him, and went to the stables. He was leaving? She suddenly felt a little bad about that, but then she pushed that feeling away. She'd hadn't wanted him here anyway, right?

He took off down the road on his pony. Then her dad started heading towards the orchard. He looked very angry. The back of her neck prickled with fear. She was in trouble now. She scurried over to grab a branch, to get out of the tree. Uncle Pippin must have told him where she was. She'd go hide somewhere else.

She dropped to the ground and came face to face with Estella. Estella didn't look angry. She looked disappointed. Maybe a little sad. Ivy stepped backward, her back against the tree.

"Estella..." she said.

"Ivy!" her dad shouted, coming into the orchard. "What did you say--?"

"Merry!" Estella turned to her dad. "I'll take care of this. You're in no state to talk to her rationally right now."

Her father stopped in his tracks. He looked at her again and Ivy bowed her head. She wished Uncle Pippin would have just left her alone, because now her dad was mad at her.

"Fine," he said. He turned and walked back to the house.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Estella asked her.

Ivy shrugged. "What did Uncle Pippin say?"

"I want to hear it from you."

Ivy sighed and stared at her toes. She wasn't sure what to say that wouldn't get her in big trouble. "I was mad at him, and he was mad that I was mad. And... I cried because I was mad and I think he did, too."

She peeked up at Estella. Estella was watching her, eyes narrowed, arms crossed. "That's it?"

Ivy nodded. "What did Uncle Pippin say?"

Estella pursed her lips for a moment, then sighed. "About the same thing," she said. "I have a feeling that neither of you are telling the truth." She shook her head. "But I can't do anything about that, can I?" She held out her hand. "Come on, then. You can help me make dinner."

Ivy hesitated. "Dad's awful mad at me, isn't he."

"Yes, he is," Estella said, taking her hand. "Your dad's very protective of Pippin. Especially now that--" She shook her head. "Never mind. But he is angry that you upset Pippin."

Ivy nodded. She was sad she made her dad upset. And a little worried.

"I'm in big trouble?"

Estella raised an eyebrow at her. "We'll let your dad cool down a little, then you need to tell him what happened. All right?"

"All right."

Her father stayed in the parlor, playing with Theo, while they made dinner, and when her grandparents arrived, the incident seemed to have been forgotten in all the excitement over the new baby. But Ivy should have realized it wasn't going to be that easy. Once her grandparents had left and it was bedtime, just her dad came to tuck her in.

Ivy pulled the blanket up to her chin and gripped it tight.

"What did you say to Pippin today," he asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Ivy relaxed a little. At least he wasn't going to yell. "He's mad because I'm mad at him," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"And why are you mad at him in the first place?"

"Because he won't be my friend anymore." She sniffled.

"Ivy, he wants to be your friend. He just can't spend time with you anymore. He has to--"

"I know. He has responsibilities." She sniffled again and frowned. She didn't want to cry.

"Then if you understand that, why are you mad at him."

She shrugged. Sometimes she wasn't really sure where the anger came from.

Her father watched her for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. You're doing all the dishes for a week. That will give you some time to think over what you've done."

She nearly opened her mouth to protest, but caught herself. It could be worse. He could have forbidden her to ride her pony for a week. She nodded.

He leaned over and kissed her brow. "Good night, Ivy-lass." He brushed some strands of hair from her cheek. "I'd wish you'd try to be nice to Pippin."

She shrugged. "I'll try."


	42. Chapter 41: April 1428

**April 1428**

Ivy looked impatiently at the house again and slumped back against the tree, pouting. She had wanted to stay with Estella and see the baby come, but they wouldn't let her. She didn't know why. Estella had explained how babies were born. And Ivy had even seen puppies and ponies being born. So what was the problem? She'd tried to argue, but everyone--Estella, her gran, her dad--were insistent that she was too young. So she had to sit outside under the apple tree with her father and Theo.

She heard the clip-clop of a pony coming up the rode. She frowned when she saw it was Uncle Pippin. He waved to them. She turned away. She'd tried her best to do what her dad said. She spoke nicely to Uncle Pippin when she had to, at parties and meals. But she was still mad at him. Not that it mattered. Her family seemed to see him less and less anyway. He didn't seem to want to be her dad's friend anymore either, but for some reason, her dad was still always happy to see him.

Pippin put his pony in the stable then came over to them. "Berilac came and told me the baby was coming," he said. "How's she doing?"

"All right, I suppose," said Merry. "Estella's mum said she thought this one would be quick."

Pippin rubbed Theoden's curls. "Hello, Theo!" he said. "Are you excited about the new baby?"

"I'm going to get a brother!" said Theo happily.

_Or sister... I hope_, Ivy thought.

"How about you, Ivy?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I suppose."

"Ivy's been a big help to Estella," her father said. "She's been taking care of Theo and she's even learning to cook."

"That's great, Ivy," said Pippin.

She shrugged again. Why wouldn't he leave her alone?

She heard a baby cry and looked towards the house. Uncle Pippin pulled her dad to his feet and clapped him on the shoulder.

Soon her gran was at the door, waving to them.

"Granny!" Theo shouted. Ivy grabbed Theo's hand as they all hurried to the house to meet the new addition.

They had to wait in the hall for a while so her father could go in first. Theo was racing up and down the hallway, giggling, letting out his pent up excitement. She leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the door from Uncle Pippin, keeping her eyes on her feet. He cleared his throat a few times, like he wanted to say something. She finally risked a look up at him.

"Ivy..." he started, but then the door opened.

Estella was tucked into bed, looking tired and sweaty, but she was smiling. Ivy's father was standing next to her, holding the baby, a big grin on his face. He came over to them and knelt down.

"Here's your new brother!" he said.

"A brother! A brother!" Theo sang, skipping around their father, too excited to actually look at the baby.

Ivy just leaned forward to look at the little face and sighed. _Another brother_. He was kind of cute, though.

"So what's his name?" asked Uncle Pippin.

"Eomer," her father said, smiling at the baby quite proudly.

Uncle Pippin laughed. "You're going to have your own _eored_, I see."

"I owe a lot to them," said her father. "Rohan will always be a part of me."

Ivy smiled. Rohan was a part of her, too. She looked over at Estella and caught her wiping tears away. She wondered why Estella was sad.

-o-O-o-

"Hello, Ivy."

Ivy kept her eyes on the dishes in the basin. "Hello," she said. She thought Uncle Pippin was out in the stables with her father. She'd never heard them come back in.

"So, your dad says you can ride up to Freddy's farm by yourself now."

"Yes," she replied.

"That's great." He paused for a moment. "Have you told him you know how to jump yet?"

Ivy sighed. "He found out about that a long time ago." Uncle Pippin would have known that if he had still been her _friend_.

"Oh," he said.

They stood in silence for a while longer, the only sound the sloshing of water as Ivy washed the dishes. Then Pippin sighed and came to stand next to her. "I wish you'd talk to me, Ivy."

"I am talking to you," she said. She wiped a dish and set it on the towel to dry. "But I _am_ busy right now. I have to help Estella." She looked up at him. "I guess I have to start being a grown up, too," she said coldly. She turned back to the dishes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know you're disappointed that I can't spend time with you, but you have to understand--"

"I understand," Ivy said. She'd treat Uncle Pippin no different than any other grown up relative she rarely saw. She wouldn't ask him about swords or horses or _anything_ ever again. "I need to get these done. The Gamgees will be here soon to see the baby."

"All right, Ivy," he said.

She listened as his footsteps left the kitchen, then she wiped her suddenly sniffly nose on her sleeve. If anyone came in, she'd blame her sniffles on the steamy wash water.

-o-O-o-

They wouldn't be able to go to Rohan this summer, because of Eomer's birth, but Ivy really didn't want to leave anyway. She actually liked having a baby around again. Even if he wasn't a sister. Eomer was a very quiet baby, nothing like Theo. Theo had yelled over _everything_. But Eomer only fussed a little if he was hungry or wet. She was big enough that she could even change his diaper all by herself now! Though, the fun of that wore off fairly quickly.

To make up for not going to Rohan, Ivy was allowed to write the letter to her mother with the news of her new brother. She was very proud of that.

_Dear Eowyn,_

_I am well. I have a new brother. His name is Eomer. We both have a brother named Eomer now! Can you tell everyone?_

_I'm sorry we couldn't come to Rohan this year, but Dad said we needed to stay and help Estella. Two little brothers are a lot of work!_

_Elanor is going to come stay with me for a while this summer. Dad's going to teach us how to swim! I can't wait for her to come. I miss her. They came to see Eomer after he was born, but it's hard for our families to visit now when we have to bring babies with us. Elanor has a little sister and two little brothers. They named her new brother after Dad! _

_I hope I can see you next summer!_

_Dad and Estella say hello. So does Uncle Sam and Aunt Rosie. I don't know if Uncle Pippin does. I don't see him much._

_I love you,_

_Ivy_


	43. Chapter 42: August 1428

**August 1428**

"Uncle Merry!"

Merry startled awake from his afternoon nap in the shade when a soaking wet Elanor Gamgee jumped into his lap. Behind her stood an equally wet Ivy, holding the biggest bullfrog Merry had ever seen. Ivy was giggling.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked.

"She's going to put it on my head!" Elanor said, burying her face in Merry's neck.

Merry put his arms around her and fixed his daughter with a glare. "Is that true?"

Ivy gave him a look of total innocence that she most likely had learned from Pippin. "I was just going to show it to her," she said, trying to sound like the very idea of putting the slimy creature on her friend's head would have never crossed her mind, but Merry caught the glint in her eye.

Merry eyed the massive bullfrog clasped in Ivy's hands. He was sure the thing would give Elanor nightmares. While his daughter was a tomboy and had no qualms at all about picking up frogs and bugs, Elanor was a little lady. It sometimes surprised him that they were such good friends.

The frog wriggled, forcing Ivy to renew her grip on it. She could barely get her hands around it.

"However did you manage to catch that?" asked Merry.

"Oh, it was easy! Uncle Pippin showed me..." she trailed off, like she did any time Pippin came up and turned to let the frog go. It leapt into the Brandywine as soon as she loosened her grip and disappeared into the tea-colored water.

Ivy stood and watched it go, arms wrapped around herself and her jaw set. Merry didn't know what to do about her. She was still upset about Pippin but refused to talk about it. He and Estella had both tried talking to her, multiple times. She'd just sigh and give him that _look_, the one that Éomer and Faramir had laughed about when Ivy had given it to Elboron in Rohan. It was pure, stubborn Éowyn. Then she'd point out that she _was_ being nice to Pippin and Merry couldn't argue with that. She hadn't said anything rude to him since he'd scolded her last year. But he thought that had more to do with her not wanting to say much to him at all. They didn't see Pippin much as it was, maybe once a month, and Ivy always managed to avoid him.

He knew it hurt Pippin that Ivy felt like he had 'abandoned' her. But what could Pippin do? He was an adult now and had to act like it. Pippin was finally starting to patch things up with his father and needed to stay at home more. And he had Diamond to deal with.

Merry was angry that Pippin had had this marriage forced on him. His father hadn't given him much of a choice in the matter. He wanted Pippin to be settled down and thinking about his future and he was willing to threaten his son with being disowned if he didn't go through with it and settle down in his responsibilities. So Pippin had given in. He tried to keep a positive view of things. He had hoped that Diamond would at least be a kindred spirit in this situation--she hadn't had any choice in the marriage either. But he was wrong. The sour attitude that Diamond had shown towards him since the first day they'd met hadn't changed.

At first, Merry had just thought she was taking out her anger at the arrangement on Pippin. But she'd started endearing herself to the Thain, playing the dutiful daughter-in-law. Nothing Pippin or his sisters said would convince their father that Diamond wasn't what she seemed. And now Pippin had his mother's poor health to worry about. He had too many worries to have to deal with Ivy's tantrums, too.

Merry sighed. He hated that there wasn't anything he could do to help his best friend. Or that there wasn't anything he could do to deal with his stubborn daughter.

He lifted Elanor from his lap and stood up. "Well, let's go get washed up," he said to Ivy. "Your gran will have a fit if we come to the table smelling like the river."

Ivy and Elanor giggled, bullfrogs and Pippin forgotten. They ran back up to the Hall together, hands clasped. Merry smiled. He was glad that Elanor had been able to come this summer. Although Sam and Rosie relied on her to help with her siblings, they also knew that Ivy needed a friend. In fact, it was Rosie who had suggested they 'borrow' Elanor for a while.

That was another problem. Elanor was Ivy's only friend. She still didn't play with her cousins here in Buckland. He didn't know what to do about that, either. He did realize that the other children thought her odd, but Ivy never made any attempt to make friends with any of them, either. How did he get such a stubborn daughter? Then he thought of Éowyn, defiantly going into battle, and Éomer, his eyes blazing as he listened to reports of raids by orcs. Merry sighed. He had a good idea now how he had gotten such a stubborn daughter.


	44. Chapter 43: June 1429

**June 1429**

Merry hoped that a trip to Rohan to see her mother might help Ivy's mood. It was just the two of them again. Theoden and Eomer were too young to travel the long distance and he wasn't sure Estella would have agreed to go anyway. She still seemed to harbor some jealousy towards Éowyn, but now it seemed to be because of Ivy rather than him. He knew the two of them would have to meet someday, such as when Ivy married. He shuddered a little. That thought frightened him, the thought of his little girl grown up and married. He was glad he had another twenty years or so to get used to the idea.

Merry had invited Pippin to Rohan, hoping that a month together would get Ivy talking to Pippin again, but Pippin turned him down. His mother had died that winter and he didn't want to leave his family. Merry understood. His mother's death had hurt Pippin deeply and it had also broken down some of the walls between Pippin and his father. They had a lot to work out between them.

When they arrived in Edoras in June, Éowyn was already there. Ivy leapt from her pony to throw herself into her mother's arms. Merry's couldn't help but feel a little guilty over how much they missed each other.

-o-O-o-

"How is she doing?" Éowyn whispered, taking a seat next to her brother and across the table from Merry.

Merry looked to the other side of the Great Hall where Faramir was teaching Ivy and Elboron how to play chess.

Merry shook his head. "It's been a bit rough. She's still quite upset about Pippin getting married. They were always so close--she always called him her best friend--and now he's had to grow up and start dealing with his responsibilites at home. She's still angry with him and avoids him." Merry frowned. "Estella says it's because she has an infatuation with him." No matter what Estella said, he wasn't comfortable with the idea of Ivy being 'in love' with anyone, even if it was only a girlish thing. She was only nine!

Éowyn chuckled and patted his arm. "It's quite normal, Merry. Little girls have infatuations."

Éomer snorted and nodded towards Éowyn. "She should know. When she was nine, she was mooning over--hey!" He rubbed his arm where his sister had punched him.

Éowyn just glared at him, then turned back to Merry. "I am surprised she's still this angry."

"Well, if she's anything like her mother, I'm not surprised," said Éomer. "Don't give me that look," he said to his sister. He turned back to Merry. "When Éowyn was a girl, she got mad at one of the stablehands because he had insisted on helping 'the young lady' saddle her horse." He snorted. Éowyn gave a huff and rolled her eyes. "She didn't talk to him for... what was it? Six months or so?"

"Oh, and what about the time you refused to talk to Théodred for three weeks because he wouldn't let you go on that patrol?" she shot back.

Merry shook his head and chuckled. Now he was certain where Ivy had gotten her stubborness and temper.

The siblings traded insults for a few minutes before they noticed that Merry was watching them.

"Sorry," Éowyn said. She glanced over at her daughter. "I'm sure she's just very hurt because she feels like she's lost a friend. What about her other friends?"

"Her only other friend is Sam's daughter, Elanor. But Elanor lives all the way over in Hobbiton. Ivy doesn't play with her cousins at the Hall." He sighed. "She's had a hard time fitting in with the other children. They've teased her a bit, about being tall and..." He shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid her life in the Shire isn't as easy as we had hoped." He paused for a second. He didn't want to admit it, but... "Maybe she should have stayed with you."

Éowyn shook her head and took his hand. "No, Merry. I think we made the right decision."

Merry saw the tears in her eyes. "Éowyn..."

He was interupted by a shout from Ivy. "I won!" she yelled, grinning at Faramir.

Faramir lifted his hands in defeat and Ivy scooted over to give her brother his turn. Merry looked back at Éowyn, but the tears were gone and she was smiling at her children.

She turned back to him. "I think I'll turn in for the night." She squeezed his hand, pecked Éomer on the cheek, then went to say good-night to her husband and children.

Merry watched her go, still feeling guilty for taking Ivy from her.

"You _did_ make the right decision, Merry," Éomer said.

Merry nodded, but still wasn't convinced. Not when he saw the slight slump to her shoulders as she walked from the hall.

-o-O-o-

"There you go, lassie. What do you think of that?"

Ivy took the silver brooch from Gimli's hand, the shiny metal still warm from its time in the fire. "Thank you," she said, looking up at his cheerful face.

He chuckled and patted her head. "You'd be a fine smith, Ivy-lass. Maybe your dad will let you stay here with us?"

Ivy giggled and he winked at her. She liked Gimli. He was always saying funny things to make her laugh. Her mother had brought her to see Helm's Deep and they'd gone into the Glittering Caves to visit the dwarves. She hadn't met Gimli on her last visit, because he'd been far to the north visiting the dwarves there.

Gimli had been delighted to see her mother and had made quite a fuss over Ivy. She'd been shy at first, but then he'd invited her to help him make something. She'd stood at the forge, his large hand over hers, and together they'd tapped the metal into a its final shape--an ivy leaf. Then she'd watched in fascination as Gimli had added a clasp to the leaf to make the brooch for her.

After saying farewell to Gimli--she'd see him again, Ivy was happy to learn, as he would be coming to Edoras soon--her mother took her on a walk around the base of Helm's Deep. Ivy was in awe of the massive wall. She could see where the dwarves had fixed the hole that the orcs had made. They'd used something like fireworks, her dad had told her. Which didn't really mean much, since she'd never even seen a firework, but she'd heard about them. She could not imagine fire that exploded like a potato in the oven.

Then they walked out to the small field near the mountain to pay respects at the graves of the soldiers who had fought the orcs. Ivy touched the monument stone that the Rohirrim had put up to honor the elves who had died in the battle. "It's sad," she said. "Uncle Sam said elves aren't supposed to die."

Éowyn knelt next to her and put an arm around her. "They were very brave," she said. "They made a great sacrifice for us."

"I've never met an elf," she said, "not even Dad's friend Legolas."

"But you have met an elf, Ivy," Éowyn said. Ivy turned to her mother, confused. "You were born in Rivendell. An elf named Aerlyn was there when you were born. Lord Elrond gave you a blessing. I thought your father would have told you?"

"Dad never said," Ivy said with a shrug. And she'd never asked. She'd just assumed she'd been born in Rohan when she'd learned Éowyn was her mother.

"I'm surprised Pippin didn't tell you." Éowyn said. "He was there, too. He was so excited about getting a new cousin."

Ivy got a funny feeling in her stomach at the mention of Pippin's name. "I don't talk to Uncle Pippin much anymore," she mumbled. She felt the tears prick her eyes.

Her mother's hand stroked her hair. "Why not, Ivy?" she asked softly

Ivy really didn't want to talk about it. She was tired of her Dad and Estella and her grandparents asking her about Pippin. But this was her mother and she wanted to tell Éowyn everything. "Because. He married that mean Diamond and we never see him. When he does come over, he's grumpy and gloomy and he won't show me swords anymore or go riding..." Ivy was crying now. "He doesn't want to be my friend anymore, so I don't want to see him."

Her mother hugged her. "Oh, Ivy."

"Why doesn't he want to be my friend anymore?" she sobbed. Éowyn pulled her into her lap, rocking her while she sobbed her grief at losing her friend.

Éowyn kissed her head. "Ivy. Pippin still wants to be your friend. Your father told me about him. I don't know what he or Estella have told you, but I think you are old enough to understand." Ivy sniffed and looked up into her mother's face. "You understand about arranged marriage, right?"

Ivy nodded.

"Well, sometimes arranged marriages work and sometimes they don't. I don't think Pippin's is working. It wasn't a good match, and he and Diamond don't really get along. But they can't do anything about it, because it's what their families want. On top of that, he's got the burden of being the next Thain, which is a great responsibility. Pippin has to put his duties first, even if it makes him unhappy. So you should be more understanding of him. Your father told me he is hurt because you avoid him. Pippin needs you to be understanding and he needs _you_ to be _his_ friend right now."

Ivy frowned. She hadn't thought of that. She hadn't ever thought about what Pippin was going through. She'd been so angry she'd only thought of herself. She felt sick.

"I've been so mean to him," she said. "As mean as Diamond." She buried her face in Éowyn's neck. "I'm sorry."

Éowyn kissed her brow. "I think it's Pippin you need to apologize to."


	45. Chapter 44: September 1429

**September 1429**

Ivy was worried. She'd been worrying ever since her talk with Éowyn about what she would say to Uncle Pippin. She had to apologize to him and she was afraid he wouldn't forgive her for being so mean.

Her father had just stared at her for a moment after she told him that her mother had convinced her to apologize to Uncle Pippin. "We've been trying to tell you that for a year!" he'd finally said, exasperated and maybe a little angry. Ivy had just shrugged. Somehow, it had been different talking about it with her mother. Her mother had seemed to understand why she was mad better than anyone else. They'd had a good long talk about it that day at Helm's Deep. Éowyn told her that she had gotten mad at things when she was a girl, too, and that Ivy was going to have to learn to control her temper.

And now she was especially worried, because Uncle Pippin was riding up the road towards Crickhollow. Ivy ducked back behind the tree, her heart pounding. They'd gotten back from Rohan a few days ago and she'd expected Uncle Pippin would be out to see her father soon. And now he was here.

He rode up to their stable to take care of his pony. Ivy took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the tree. She might as well get it over with.

She waited at the door for him to come out. They looked at each other a moment then Ivy said "I'm sorry, Uncle Pippin!" and burst into tears.

He stepped forward and embraced her. "It's all right, Ivy," he said, hugging her tight.

"Am I still your friend?" she whispered.

"Always, Ivy," he said, pulling back to look in her eyes. "I will always be your friend, no matter what. I know I haven't had time for you and I'm sorry. But I'll try to make it up to you." He brushed a tear from his cheek and tweaked her nose. "How about we go for a ride later?" he asked.

"Don't you have to get back home?"

Pippin sighed, looking sad again. Then he scowled and shrugged. He gave Ivy a grin. "Not today, Ivy."

She smiled back at him. Maybe the old Uncle Pippin was back?

"Now, let's go in," he said. "I need to say hello to your dad and then I've got something to tell you all." He took her hand and they walked to the house.

Her dad met them coming in the front door. He looked at their clasped hands and raised an eyebrow. "Everything all right now?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," Ivy said. Her father just shook his head and went into the parlor. They followed him in.

"Did you have a good trip back?" Pippin asked her dad and they started talking about the trip and their friends in Rohan. Ivy sat on the couch to listen. She was so relieved that Uncle Pippin had forgiven her.

The conversation was interrupted by a giggling and naked Theo running into the room, Estella chasing after him with his clothes. He ran to his father, who scooped up the wriggling little boy. Eomer was behind his mother, already dressed. He toddled over to Ivy and she pulled him up on her lap to hug him. Her little brother had gotten so big while they were gone.

"Thanks, Merry," Estella said. "He's been like a wild thing since you've gotten back, he's been so excited to see you." She took Theo from his father and sat down to dress him. "Hello, Pippin," she said as she wrestled Theo into his trousers. She looked up at him. "So, did she find out?"

Ivy looked up at Uncle Pippin, curious. Who were they talking about?

"Yes," Pippin said, blushing a little. "And yes." He grinned suddenly.

Estella smiled too. "Well, you'll have to tell us then, because I haven't said anything about it." She winked. "I left that up to you."

Uncle Pippin looked around at them all. "I found out I'm going to be a father."

"Congratulations!" Ivy's dad said and hugged Pippin.

Ivy just stared at him in shock. Uncle Pippin was going to be a dad? They'd just made up, he'd just said he would try to spend more time with her, and now he was going to have a baby to take up his time? She hid her face behind Eomer, her stomach churning. The anger was threatening to come back. But she had to fight it, just like Éowyn said. She looked up at him again. Uncle Pippin looked happy about it, so she'd just have to be happy, too.

"So, how are things with the wife?" her dad asked him.

Pippin's smile faded away. He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm hoping this will help things, but..." He blushed a little, gave a quick glance over at Ivy, then looked back at her dad. "I'll talk to you about it later." Merry nodded.

Ivy frowned. What would they have to talk about that they couldn't say in front of her?

"Well, we should celebrate!" Estella said, releasing a fully clothed Theo to run around again. "Why don't we have some of the wine you brought back from Rohan, Merry?"

"Sounds good!" Merry said and they all filed down to the kitchen. Ivy followed, leading Eomer. She still wasn't sure how she felt about this.

-o-O-o-

At least Uncle Pippin kept his promise and after tea they went for a ride, just the two of them. It was nice talking to Uncle Pippin again. She told him all about her time in Rohan and all the things she did. Uncle Pippin was happy to hear about Gimli, and in turn he shared stories about Gimli and their friend Legolas that made Ivy laugh. She would like to meet Legolas someday.

When they ran out of things to catch up on, Uncle Pippin cleared his throat. "So. What do you think of getting a new cousin?"

Ivy bit her lip, not sure how to answer that. She shrugged.

"Are you afraid I won't spend time with you after the baby comes?"

She looked up at him, amazed that he had guessed her problem. Well, all right. Maybe not so amazed, since that had been the cause of their troubles in the first place. "A little."

He smiled at her. "Well, a baby does keep you awfully busy, so I can't make any promises, all right?"

She nodded and gave a small smile back. "Yes, I know." She knew all about babies keeping you busy, with four little brothers in two parts of the world. "I won't get mad this time."

He nodded. "I'm glad, Ivy. And besides, you may not even need me around with a new little cousin. He or she's going to need an older cousin to teach him things and look out for him, right? Think you're up for the job?" He winked at her.

She smiled. It _would_ be fun having a little cousin, just like Uncle Pippin had her. "Sure." Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	46. Chapter 45: April 1430

**April 1430**

Ivy peered into the cradle and had to admit that Faramir Took was very cute. He had reddish-brown hair, like many Tooks, and he wasn't even very squished from being born. He was sleeping now, which is what day-old babies seemed to do most of the time. She hoped she'd get to hold him when he woke up. She hadn't known if she'd like this new baby who was going to take up Uncle Pippin's time, but now that she saw him she thought she could get used to him. He was that cute.

"He looks just like you, Pip," her dad said next to her. At the head of the cradle, Pippin smiled proudly.

Ivy heard Diamond, sitting by herself near the window, make a noise of disdain. "He looks nothing like him," she scoffed.

"How would you know?" Ivy's father muttered to himself. Ivy choked back a giggle. Her father didn't like Diamond either. Ivy hadn't liked her since the first moment she'd seen her, at the betrothal party for her and Uncle Pippin. And Diamond hadn't seemed to like her either on their first meeting. She'd glared at Ivy at their introduction, wrinkling her nose like Ivy smelled bad. And she was always glaring and snapping at Uncle Pippin. Ivy didn't like Diamond at all.

Diamond got up, claiming she needed to rest, and left the nursery. Ivy noticed Estella scowling after her as Diamond left the room. Ivy knew Estella was still put out that she had not been asked to midwife for Pippin's child.

Pippin picked up Faramir and handed him to Merry.

"He's wonderful, Pippin!" her father said, rocking the tiny baby in his arms, "And he really does look like you. Exactly."

"I know. My sisters said the same thing," Pippin said. He was grinning.

The baby started to fuss. "I suppose he's hungry. Do you want me to go get Diamond?" Estella asked.

"No," said Pippin. "I've been giving him a bottle."

"What?" Estella frowned at him.

"She said she doesn't want to ruin her figure," said Pippin. "I had once told her how we fed Ivy and she said she wanted to do that. I got the bottle on a visit to Crickhollow. I've been using the rest of the herb mixture and also giving him milk."

"She hasn't nursed him at all?" said Estella. Ivy saw her go red in the face, mumbling to herself. "Fine," she finally said. "Give me the bottle and I'll go to the kitchen for milk."

Pippin sheepishly handed her the bottle and she stormed out.

"I'm doing the best I can," Pippin muttered. He sank into a chair, head in hand.

"Ivy, how would you like to hold the baby?" her father asked.

Ivy was startled for a moment. _She'd get to hold the baby even before Estella_? Then she saw the worried look on her dad's face as he looked at Pippin. Something was wrong. She nodded and sat in a chair. Her father put the baby in her arms. Faramir was still fussing so she put her finger in his mouth, like her father had done with her brothers when waiting for Estella to come nurse them. She was amazed at how strong he could suck.

"Let's go for a walk, Pippin," her father said.

Pippin looked up. "But Fari..."

"Ivy's got him," he said. "She's good with babies. And Estella will be back in a bit."

Pippin sighed and got up, then followed Merry out of the room.

Ivy cuddled the baby and kissed his brow. She really did like babies, even her pesky brothers. She settled back in the chair and watched her brothers investigate the box of toys used by generations of Tooks.

Estella came back in with the bottle. "Where are they?" she asked.

"Dad took Uncle Pippin for a walk."

"Good," Estella said. She walked over to Ivy. "Would you like to feed him?" she asked.

Ivy nodded and Estella knelt down and showed her how to hold the bottle of warm milk for Faramir. It was easy, really. Just stick it in his mouth and Fari did the rest.

"If I got fed with the bottle, why are you mad about Faramir using it?" asked Ivy.

"Because your father had a good reason to use a bottle with you. Your mother wasn't there. Sometimes mothers aren't able to nurse their babies, for lots of reasons, but Diamond has no good excuse not to nurse him. She's just being vain and selfish. Those elvish herbs may have worked for you, but I don't know how long they last." Estella stood up and went over to stand at the window, muttering to herself again. Ivy thought she heard 'Diamond' and a few very rude words.

-o-O-o-

Ivy noticed something different about Uncle Pippin in their few days stay at Great Smials. Not just that he was now a dad. That was to be expected. Whenever he was with Fari, Uncle Pippin had a huge grin on his face and couldn't help talking about Fari or showing him off to someone. No, the difference that she noticed was in how he acted around Diamond.

Before Fari was born, he always seemed to ignore Diamond's glares and hurtful words. Ivy had figured out from bits of conversation over the few years of his marriage that Uncle Pippin had hoped to someday win Diamond over. But now... Now he returned his wife's glares. And when he wasn't with Fari, he seemed a little angry and sullen. Even around her he didn't laugh quite so much anymore. Not that she could blame him, having to live with Diamond. She'd be angry, too, if she had to put up with that old cow every day.

Ivy pushed the potatoes around on her plate, lost in thought. She worried about Uncle Pippin and she knew her Dad and Estella were worried about him, too. Ivy looked down to the end of the big table in the dining room and spotted Diamond chatting with the Thain. Ivy narrowed her eyes at her. She didn't think she'd ever hated anyone as much as she hated Diamond. Her mother had told her it wasn't nice to hate people, but Ivy didn't care. She couldn't help hating Diamond.


	47. Chapter 46: June 1430

**June 1430**

Ivy smiled down at the baby in her arms. She was quite proud that she'd been entrusted to give Fari his bottle while Estella went off to talk to Uncle Pippin's sisters. Not that they had any reason not to trust her. She'd gotten plenty of practice with babies by taking care of her own brothers. Except for using the bottle, of course. They'd found a wet nurse for Fari once it became certain that Diamond would not change her mind about nursing him, but he'd already become used to the bottle and refused any attempts to nurse him.

On their last visit to see Fari and Uncle Pippin, Estella had lit into Diamond about not nursing her baby. They'd had quite a row over it. Everyone seemed to think Diamond was a bit scared of Estella now. Ivy grinned. That was probably why she hadn't seen Diamond yet today. She was most likely hiding from Estella. Not that Ivy was complaining. A visit without having to see Diamond was nothing to complain about.

She brushed a finger through Fari's silky curls and looked into his big, blue-green eyes. Fari watched her now when she fed him. He was starting to notice the world, and smile and laugh at things. He was a very sweet baby. She kissed his brow and inhaled his lovely baby scent. She felt so bad for him, that such an adorable baby had to have such an awful mother.

He finished his bottle and she moved him to her shoulder to burp him, remembering to put the towel over her shoulder first. She listened for the burp, then settled Fari back on her lap, nestled in the crook of her arm. He waved his fists and kicked his legs and grinned a toothless grin at her. She couldn't help but grin back at him. He was the cutest baby she'd ever seen.

"He's just in here," a voice said outside the door. Ivy looked up and frowned as she recognized the voice. The door opened and Diamond came in with some lasses Ivy didn't know. "What are you doing here?" Diamond snapped at her.

"I was--" Ivy looked down at Fari's small whimper. He looked worried now and he started squirming in her arms. Did he still have a burp left? She lifted him to her shoulder again to pat his back and looked up at his mother. "I was just giving Fari his bottle."

Diamond sniffed at that but didn't say anything. Ivy supposed she was glad someone else was caring for Fari. Then she held out her arms. "Give him to me. My cousins want to see him."

Ivy just stared at her and held onto Fari a little tighter. Something inside her didn't want to give Fari to Diamond at all. But she had to. Diamond was his mother.

"Come on, you stupid girl," Diamond said. She reached out and grabbed Fari from Ivy's arms.

Ivy's ear was ringing from Fari's sudden wails, but she didn't notice it much. She was more concerned that he had a tight grip on her hair and didn't seem to want to let go. She hadn't braided her hair today, had let it hang loose, and now Fari had a handful gripped tightly in each tiny fist as he screamed.

"Fari," Ivy pleaded, tears pricking at her eyes. She couldn't bear seeing him upset like this. Diamond was still tugging him away from her and pulling her hair in the process. "Wait!" she said. "He's got my hair."

Diamond just rolled her eyes. "Well, get him to let go then!"

Ivy took Fari's hand in her own and as much as it tore at her heart, she tried to pry his fingers from her hair. But she couldn't do it. His grip was too tight. And the poor baby was turning red now from his crying, shaking so hard with each wail that she feared Diamond might drop him.

"Hurry up!" Diamond snapped. Fari screamed louder.

"Give him back to me," Ivy said. "Maybe I can get him calmed down and--" Diamond thrust the screaming baby back into Ivy's arms.

"Shh, Fari, shh," Ivy crooned, cuddling him to her shoulder. She patted his back and bounced him a little to calm him. His cries soon lost their intensity. He seemed to be calming down. She kissed the wisps of curls on his head. "It will be all right, Fari," she whispered into his ear.

"Are you done? We haven't got all day," Diamond said.

Ivy glared at her, intense anger suddenly boiling up within her. "He doesn't want to go to you!" she said. "You scare him! Don't you see that, you stupid cow?"

Ivy snapped her mouth shut as Diamond's face turned a deep, almost purplish, shade of red. Behind her, Diamond's cousins looked quite scandalized. Ivy bit her lip. She probably shouldn't have said that. But it had just popped out.

"How. Dare. You." Diamoned seethed from clenched teeth. "Give me that baby!" She reached for Fari again. Ivy instinctively backed out of her reach, still clutching a whimpering Fari to her chest.

"What is going on in here?" Pippin's angry voice startled them all.

Diamond turned to her husband. "That girl is upsetting the baby! And now she won't give him back!"

Ivy shook her head, wanting to explain, but Uncle Pippin was stalking into the room looking quite furious. It shocked her into speechlessness. She'd never seen Uncle Pippin look this angry.

"You shouldn't let her near the baby," Diamond said. "I knew there was something wrong with those Big Folk."

Pippin stopped and turned to his wife. "Get out of here," he growled.

Diamond took a step towards him, hands on hips. "Don't you tell me--!"

"I saw the whole bloody thing, Diamond!" He glared at her. "Or, enough to at least know what really happened." He pointed at the door. "So why don't you _leave_ so I can comfort my son."

"Well, I--!"

But Pippin turned away from her and walked over to Ivy. He held out his arms. Ivy shifted Fari around to hand him to his father. As soon as Fari saw his dad, he opened his fists, letting her hair slide through his fingers.

Pippin didn't say anything to her. He was too focused on his son. He clutched Fari to him, murmuring in Fari's ear. All Ivy heard was a muffled 'I'm sorry'. Fari burrowed his face into his father's neck, still whimpering a little.

Ivy looked back at Diamond. Diamond was glaring at her husband. She caught Ivy's eye and her eyes narrowed further. Then she turned around with a haughty flounce of her curls and stomped out of the nursery, her cousins trailing behind her.

As soon as Diamond was gone, Ivy relaxed. And relaxing let all her pent up emotions loose. She burst into tears.

"Ivy, what's wrong?" A hand touched her cheek and she looked up into Uncle Pippin's worried face.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't... mean for Fari to get upset," she sobbed. "He just... he had hold of my hair... and Diamond..."

Pippin put his free arm around her, pulling her close for a hug. "You did fine, Ivy. You knew Fari was upset and you tried to protect him. Thank you for that."

"Why does she do that? Can't she see he's upset?" she sobbed into his chest.

His deep sigh brushed over her hair. "She likes to show Fari off, to get attention from her friends and relatives. But other than that... she doesn't really see him much. And Pearl... she said babies know things about people. That's why Fari gets upset around Diamond. He knows..."

He didn't finish the sentence, but Ivy knew what he was going to say. She'd heard her dad and Estella talking about the same thing. For some reason, Diamond didn't seem to love her child. At all.

Pippin gave her a squeeze. "But he knows _you_ love him, doesn't he? I've seen how he smiles at you. He loves you, too." He let go of Ivy and cuddled his son, kissing his chubby cheek. "You're lucky to have a cousin like Ivy to look after you, aren't you Fari?"

Ivy smiled up at them. She thought Fari was lucky to have a dad like Uncle Pippin.


	48. Chapter 47: August 1430

**August 1430**

The Gamgees had three birthdays to celebrate in August--Rosie, Frodo and little Pippin--so they held one party for all of them up under the Party Tree. Uncle Sam's sisters had prepared a table full of food for the party, more than enough to feed the family and friends who had come to celebrate. Ivy always like coming to the Gamgee's parties. They weren't as formal as the parties at Brandy Hall and nowhere near as stuffy as the parties at Great Smials. There were no old aunts scolding her on the proper way to hold a teacup here. Just plenty of food, lots of laughter, and a huge field to run around in.

Ivy was also glad to travel to Bag End because that meant she got to spend time with Elanor. Their time together was becoming less and less as their families became too busy with young children to make the trips. Elanor was old enough now to be responsible for younger siblings and today she was in charge of keeping an eye on the now one-year-old Pip.

Elanor had spread a blanket out down the hill towards Bag End and together they sat and played with Pip. But Ivy didn't think it fair that Elanor got to play with a baby all day and since Eomer didn't want to be cuddled anymore--he was too busy toddling around after Theo or playing with Mer Gamgee--she decided to ask Uncle Pippin if she could have Fari.

"Well...," he said after she'd asked. He hesitated. He glanced down at Fari, nestled in the crook of his arm, then looked over to Estella, who was sitting across the table from him with Vinca Took.

Ivy made a silent plea to Estella to tell Uncle Pippin she could look after Fari. She'd had lots of practice with her brothers, after all, and Elanor had lots of practice with her siblings, too. And she was going to be eleven in a few months, so she was old enough to watch after a baby by herself.

"She'll do fine, Pippin," Estella said. "And it will give you a chance to visit today if Ivy's watching Fari for you."

Uncle Pippin thought about it for a moment and Ivy was afraid he would refuse, but then he nodded. "All right," he said and gave Fari to her.

Fari smiled and wriggled happily when she settled him on her hip. He really did seem to know her and like her, just like Uncle Pippin had said.

"Now, his diapers are in the house in Rosie and Sam's bedroom, for when he needs to be changed, and his bottle is in the kitchen. There's milk in a jar by the--"

"I know, Uncle Pippin," Ivy said, "I know how to look after a baby."

"I know, but--" He turned at Estella and Vinca's sudden fit of giggles. "What?"

"You said the exact same things when you'd hand Ivy over to someone when _she_ was a baby," Estella said.

Pippin frowned at her. "I worry," he muttered.

"Oh, Pippin, I'm just teasing," Estella said, patting his arm. "They'll be fine. You can relax."

Pippin sighed and nodded. "I know." He leaned forward and patted Fari's back. "You be good for Ivy, Fari-lad," Pippin said. "Have fun," he said to Ivy, though he didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"We will, Uncle Pippin," she said. She smiled and was relieved when he smiled back.

"You better take the baby and run before he changes his mind," Vinca said.

Pippin scowled at his sister, who was giggling with Estella. Ivy giggled, too. She helped Fair wave "bye" to his dad, then she went back to where Elanor was sitting with Pip.

"You're lucky," Elanor sighed as Ivy sat next to her on the blanket, nestling Fari in her lap. "Fari is such a sweet baby. I get the terror." She plucked a beetle from Pip's hand that was destined for his mouth.

Ivy patted Fari's soft curls and kissed his brow. He _was_ a very sweet baby. She hoped that when she grew up and had babies they were as sweet as Fari was.

"When will you get to go see your sister?" Elanor asked.

Ivy grinned. They'd just received a letter from her mother a few days ago announcing the birth of Ivy's new sister, Théodwyn. 'I got a sister!' was the first thing she'd said to Elanor upon seeing her today. "Maybe next summer, dad says," Ivy said. She hoped so. She finally got a sister and she was hundreds of miles away! She really wanted to be able to hold her new sister, but instead she'd have to be content with holding her new cousin.

Pip wriggled in his sister's lap, trying to get away. "Hold still, Pip," Elanor scolded.

"Mum!" Pip yelled, trying to get out of his sister's lap. "Mum! Mum! Mum!"

"Fine," Elanor sighed. "I'll be right back," she said. She let Pip lose and got up, just managing to catch his hand before he ran off into the crowd.

Ivy cuddled Fari and wondered what her sister would be like. Elboron and Théodred both looked like Faramir, but Ivy wondered if Théodwyn would look like her mum, just like she did. That would be strange, having someone else who looked like her.

Elanor came back--without Pip--and sat on the blanket. "Mum's going to keep him for a while," she said. She reached over to tickle Fari's stomach, making him giggle. "I wish I had a little baby to hold. Pip doesn't hold still very long anymore."

Ivy really didn't want to give up Fari, but... "Would you like to hold Fari?"

Elanor's face brightened. "Yes!"

Ivy handed Fari to her, a little reluctantly, then sat back to watch. Fari liked Elanor, too. He was giggling as she murmured to him and bounced him on her knee. Ivy tried not to be jealous.

Then Elanor wrinkled her nose. "I think he needs to be changed," she said. She picked him up and held him out to Ivy.

Ivy shook her head. "Oh no! You're holding him, you get to change him." She grinned. _That_ would make up for letting Elanor hold him.


	49. Chapter 48: May 1431

**May 1431**

There was still snow in the shadows of the High Hay, remnants of an unusually hard winter. Theo and Eomer would dart in to grab handfuls of the stuff to put on the sunny path. They knelt on the path to watch the snow quickly melt away, then would dart back into the tall shrubbery for more. Ivy watched her brothers to make sure none of the snow ended up on _her_. She was mostly certain they wouldn't throw any at her with Granddad here.

It was because of Granddad that Ivy was here walking along the Hedge rather than riding south to Rohan. She didn't blame him for it, though. She was too worried to feel bad about missing out on seeing her mother and her new sister this summer. Granddad had been stricken with apoplexy this winter and everyone was worried about him.

She squeezed his hand and he turned his head to smile at her, the left side of his mouth only just forming the other half of a lopsided smile. Estella had said that he was very lucky, that most people were incapacitated or died from it, but Granddad had only had a mild attack. He had been up and about again within a few days, sometimes needing the cane that Ivy now carried for him. He limped a little and kept his weakened left hand tucked in his coat pocket, and sometimes he was a bit forgetful about things, but for the most part he was the same old Granddad.

He seemed to be doing much better, well enough now to invite his grandchildren out for a walk in the spring sunshine. Nevertheless, her father still hadn't wanted to leave the Shire this summer. A person struck by apoplexy was often stricken soon again, and that's what worried Ivy.

"You look worried again," he said to her.

She blushed a little and shrugged. "A little."

Granddad stopped and tugged her hand to pull her close for a peck on the cheek. He could do that now that she was as tall as he was. His breath smelled of the peppermint candies he kept in the bowl on his desk and Ivy had to swallow hard to keep in the sob when she realized that someday she'd never again have one of those peppermint kisses. "I'm fine now, Ivy-lass," he said. "And when I'm no longer fine, then it is my time to go on to Eru."

Ivy breathed a heaving sigh, the tears threatening to come, but then Granddad looked to the side and said "And what are you planning on doing with that, Theo-lad?"

Ivy wiped at her eyes and followed her grandfather's gaze to where her brother stood. Theo had a large snowball in his raised hand. Aimed at her. He dropped his hand and let the snowball fall to the ground. "Nothin'"

"Right," Granddad said.

"You're a brat, Theo," Ivy scolded, exasperation with her brother driving some of her worry away.

"You're a brat, Theo," her brother mocked back and scampered away to where Eomer was enthralled with a patch of melting snow.

"Why couldn't I have gotten a sister _here_," Ivy muttered.

"Oh, you're brother isn't all that bad," her grandfather chuckled. Then Eomer squealed and jumped up to shake a large lump of snow out of his shirt. Theo didn't even try to look innocent. "Well, he won't be that bad a few years from now anyway," Saradoc said with a wink.

Ivy rolled her eyes and handed her grandfather his cane so she could go help Eomer. When she turned back to him, her grandfather was leaning on the cane and he looked a little pale. "Are you all right, Granddad?" she asked, rushing over to him.

"Fine, fine," he said. "Nothing to worry over. An old hobbit like me gets tired easily." He gave Ivy a reassuring smile. "We should probably head home now, though. Your gran will have a fit if I tire myself out too much."

Ivy was glad her brothers didn't put up an argument about cutting their walk short. Theo at least understood that Granddad was ill, and Eomer would go wherever Theo went. They turned back down the path towards the cart that waited down by the road.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to go see your mum and new sister this summer," Granddad said once her brothers had trotted ahead of them. "I know you were looking forward to it."

"No, Granddad, it's fine," she said. "Dad said we'll try to go next year."

"I told your Dad he didn't have to stay here to watch over me. He worries too much, your Dad."

Ivy shrugged. She could always see her other family next year, but she didn't know how much longer she had with her grandfather. But she didn't want to say that. "I suppose," she said softly.

They walked in silence for a while and Ivy remembered the other times they'd come on walks up to the High Hay, the great hedge that separated Buckland from the Old Forest. It had always been a special thing to go for a walk along the hedge with Granddad. First it had just been her, then Theo started coming along, and finally Eomer. As they walked, he would often tell them stories of the Brandybucks all the way back to Gorhendad Brandybuck, who had founded Buckland and built Brandy Hall in the banks of the Brandywine hundreds of years ago.

Her grandfather stumbled a little on the stony path and Ivy grabbed onto his arm. "You can lean on me, Granddad," she said. "I can hold you up." At least there was one advantage to being a 'giant'.

Her grandfather looked at her and for a moment it seemed as if he was looking at her for the first time. "You've grown up on me, Ivy-lass," he finally said. "Not just taller, either. If I didn't know better I would swear you were closing in on your tweens." He shook his head and continued on his way.

Ivy didn't say anything as she helped him down the last bit of path to the cart. Sometimes Granddad said odd things, just whatever happened to pop into his head it seemed. Estella said it was from the apoplexy. She was only eleven. How could he think she was almost a tween?

Theo held the pony steady while Ivy helped Granddad into the cart. Once her grandfather and brothers were settled, she climbed up herself. She took a quick glance at the hedge and tried not to wonder if this would be their last walk with Granddad. She shook the feeling of sorrow away and took up the reins to turn the pony back towards Brandy Hall.


	50. Chapter 49: August 1431

**August 1431**

Ivy dropped the extra blankets on the floor and studied Crickhollow's parlor. Would they all fit in here? The Gamgees had come to stay at Crickhollow for two weeks, as had Uncle Pippin and Fari. The Brandybucks had such a solemn summer this year with worrying about her grandfather that her father and Estella had decided to invite their friends to visit, to try to lighten their mood.

"Well, let's start over in that corner, I suppose," Elanor said, hauling a pile of blankets brought from Bag End over to the fireplace. "We'll put all the boys over here."

"_I_ think we should put them all in the stable," Ivy muttered.

"I heard that," Frodo said behind her. He was carrying in another load of blankets.

"Well, _you_ can stay," Ivy said. "The rest can go to the stable." She glanced out the window to where the younger boys were tearing around the front garden in a wild game of 'tag'.

"Sounds good to me," Frodo said with a grin. He dropped his load of blankets and left again.

"We can put Frodo and Theo here," Elanor said as she studied the small room. "Mer and Eomer over there, then Pip and Fari in the center because they're the smallest and should be near us. Then you, me and Rose can be near the door. Goldi will be staying with Mum and Dad. She still gets Mum up at night to nurse."

Ivy grinned at her friend, who had already started spreading out blankets. Elanor was almost like a mum herself now, with all those little siblings to watch over. Aunt Rosie depended on Elanor a lot to help out. Ivy couldn't imagine having so many children to watch out for. Two little brothers were trouble enough.

It was going to be crowded in the little house, but Ivy didn't mind. She was looking forward to these two weeks. She felt like the Gamgees were more family to her than the multitude of relatives at Brandy Hall. She smiled and knelt down to help Elanor spread out the blankets. Sam and Rosie were given her brothers' room and Pippin had hers. Ivy and Elanor would be in charge of the parlor, with the unfortunate task of making sure the boys went to sleep at a reasonable time. Not that she didn't plan on doing her share of staying up late, giggling quietly under the blankets with Elanor.

-o-O-o-

Ivy crept out of the parlor, trying very hard not to wake anyone as she made her way out of the house to go to the privy. She was glad there was a full moon. There was nothing worse than going to the privy in pitch dark.

On her way back to the house, she noticed a light still lit in the stable. She frowned. She didn't think her dad would leave a light burning in the stable. They must still be up. Curiosity got the best of her and she padded down the path to the rear windows of the stable and peeked in.

Ivy gasped, remembering just in time to snap her mouth shut so she wouldn't be heard. Uncle Pippin was sitting on the farrier's bench, hunched over and in tears. Her dad and Uncle Sam were trying to comfort him.

"She hates me," Uncle Pippin said, his voice slurred a bit by drink. "But she won't even tell me bloody _why_. She just said the worst day of her life was having to marry me. I can't believe I actually tried to love her..."

"Pippin, we knew that," her father said. "Why do you let it get to you."

Pippin looked at him angrily. "You can talk!" He looked first at her father, then at Sam. "Do you know how lucky you both are, to have Estella and Rosie? You have no idea what it's like." He buried his face in his hands. "Do you know why she had Fari? So that she would have a hold on the Thainship. She didn't want to have a child, except for that." Pippin looked up, wiping his eyes. "Did you enjoy creating your children? I felt like one of your father's stud ponies, Merry. She'd come to me when she was fertile and leave for her own room afterwards. I wasn't even allowed to kiss her. At least we got a son the first time and I won't have to go through that anymore."

Her father sat next to him, putting an arm around him. "I'm sorry, Pippin."

"And there's nothing I can do about it. The Thain loves her, of course. She's got a fair number of the Tooks behind her as well. She's refused a divorce. I don't think she wants to give up her status and she seems to like making me miserable anyway." He sighed. "Why didn't I just pick a girl at random? Anyone would have been better than her. But I had this idea about marrying for love." He snorted and shook his head. "I couldn't even manage that, could I? I just wanted what you two have." He sighed. "Then my father has to get the idea of re-establishing ties with the North-tooks and that was the end for me. There's nothing like the threat of being disowned to base a marriage on."

Sam sat on the other side of Pippin and put his arm around him, too. The three of them sat there for a moment, heads together. Then Pippin laughed and wiped away the tears. "Why couldn't Estella or Rosie have had sisters? You two _would_ have to find the perfect girls who didn't have sisters."

They all laughed about that, but Uncle Pippin still looked sad. Ivy quietly backed away and went to the house, shaken by what she had heard. She had known Uncle Pippin was very unhappy with Diamond, but she hadn't known why. Not really. She hadn't known that Diamond had hated him from the start, but married him anyway. Just to be the Thain's wife? And Fari... Ivy clenched her fists, so angry that she nearly forgot to catch the back door before it slammed shut. She _really_ hated Diamond now, for what she had done--for what she _was doing_--to Uncle Pippin.

She went back down the hall to the parlor, but stopped when she heard a noise in her room. She peeked in and saw Fari sitting on the floor in a shaft of moonlight, sniffling.

She went into the room and knelt next to him. "What's the matter, Fari?" she asked.

"Daddy," he whimpered.

Ivy hugged him. He must have wandered in here looking for Uncle Pippin. "Your dad is outside with Uncle Merry and Uncle Sam, Fari. Do you want me to stay with you until he comes in?"

He nodded and she helped him up onto the bed, then got in next to him. He instantly turned and wrapped himself around her.

She kissed him and held him tight. She felt really bad for Fari now. Estella always said that babies were special because they were created from love. Even her own parents loved each other as friends. But Fari wasn't created from love at all. His mother hated his father, had _always_ hated him, and Diamond only had Fari to make herself important. She didn't even love her baby. Ivy drifted to sleep thinking of all the nasty things she'd like to do to Diamond.

She jerked awake suddenly. Someone was shaking her leg. She peered up into the dark. Uncle Pippin was standing over her.

"Is he all right, Ivy?" he whispered. She could see the concern on his face in the dim light of the moon.

She nodded. "He was looking for you," she said sleepily. She tried to sit up, but Fari was still wrapped around her in a tight grip.

Pippin smiled. "He really gets a hold on you, doesn't he? Your dad said I did the same thing."

He sat on the bed and pried Fari away from her so she could sit up. Fari instantly latched on to his father and whimpered in his sleep.

"It's all right, baby," Pippin murmured into his son's ear, "I'm here." He looked over at her. "Thank you, Ivy," he said.

She smiled at him and crawled out of the bed. She leaned over and kissed Fari's head and then on impulse kissed Uncle Pippin's cheek as well.

He smiled at her. "What was that for?"

"Estella always gives us a kiss before we go to sleep to chase away the bad things," she said. Maybe it wouldn't chase away Diamond, but it certainly couldn't hurt, right?

Uncle Pippin nodded and smiled at her. "Goodnight, Ivy," he said. "Thank you."

"Goodnight, Uncle Pippin." She turned and went back out to the parlor. Maybe a kiss wouldn't help, but she'd do anything she could to see Uncle Pippin and Fari happy.


	51. Chapter 50: March 1432

**March 1432**

Ivy lay on her bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling, not wanting to look at her empty room because it would only make her cry again. Everything she owned, everything that had made this room hers, was packed into crates and on a cart headed to Brandy Hall.

Her whole life felt as empty as her room. Her grandfather was gone, struck down just days ago by a massive apoplexy, and she would never go for a walk along the High Hay with him or hear stories about the Brandybucks from him or get a peppermint kiss from him ever again.

Her sorrow was only compounded by the fact that she wouldn't be able to see her mother again this year. Her father was Master of Buckland now, and he had too many responsibilities to take care of before he could take Ivy to Rohan again.

Thinking about her grandfather and her mother and leaving her home just made that empty feeling worse and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the tears. She heard steps in the doorway and rolled over to hide her distress, but then arms were around her and her father's voice was in her ear. "Oh, Ivy-lass, it will be all right," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

She looked up at him, into his teary eyes, and tried to smile. She had to be strong for him, because he had lost his dad and now he had to be Master of Buckland.

"I love you, Dad," she said.

He smiled and pulled her close. "I love you, too, my beautiful girl." Then he let her go and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. They stood up and Ivy looked around the sad, empty room once more. Then she took her father's hand and he led her out of Crickhollow and to the waiting cart.

-o-O-o-

Ivy flopped down onto her bed and stared at her new room. Well, not really _new_. It was the room she'd always stayed in at Brandy Hall. But now it was her real room, with all her things in it. She'd always liked staying in this room before. Now it only reminded her that Granddad was gone. She reached over to the table next to her bed and picked up the little wooden horse. Uncle Éomer had sent it to her when she was a baby. She set it back down and turned over to face the wall. The little horse reminded her how much she missed her mother, too.

She sniffled. It was hard being here at Brandy Hall, knowing that she couldn't just get up and go down to the Master's study and find Granddad looking over his ledgers. It was her dad's study now. He'd been very busy in these first few days at the Hall, always having to meet with someone or go over the ledgers with Gran.

She rolled off the bed and left her room. She couldn't stand being alone right now. She had to find something to take her mind off her granddad and her mother and everything. She walked out to the entrance hall and stopped. The doors were open to the garden and she could hear her cousins playing outside. She sighed. Estella had told her moving to Brandy Hall would be a good chance to get to know all her cousins better. Ivy wasn't too sure about that. She knew they still thought her odd, especially now that she was taller than most adult hobbits. It was even more obvious now that she didn't fit in.

And that wasn't all. She just wasn't interested in her cousins. A few of the girls had been polite and asked her to join them one day, but it hadn't been much fun. Sure, she had played some of those same games last summer with the Gamgees, but it had been different then because they'd _always_ played those games together. Though they were the same age, with her cousins it just seemed... childish.

She glanced at the closed door to the study. If the door was closed, that meant her dad wasn't there or was busy. She knew better than to disturb him. He had so much to worry about with becoming Master. Estella had told her and her brothers that they had to be very good and not cause any trouble for her dad right now.

She thought about maybe finding Estella, but Estella might find her a chore to do if she was bored. She would never be bored enough to go looking for a chore. Maybe she'd go to the kitchen. It was still a while to supper and she was feeling a little hungry. Perhaps Viola, Brandy Hall's head cook, would be making tarts. She made the best tarts in the world.

Viola wasn't in the kitchen. It was empty except for three of the young kitchen maids. They sat at the table, peeling apples and giggling. They looked up when Ivy came in. "Good afternoon, Miss," they all said, nodding their heads a little. Then they went back to peeling and continued their whispering and giggling.

Ivy picked an apple from the basket on the floor. It was still cold from a winter spent in the cellar, but it was only a little soft. Still good enough for baking. Or eating, if you were really hungry.

"I got a long one!" one of the girls exclaimed, holding up a length of apple peel. She beamed at her giggling friends and tossed the peel over her shoulder.

Ivy watched in amazement as the girls got up to examine the fallen peel. "Looks like an 'S'," one of them said.

They all looked at each other for a moment, then another said. "Seldred Brownlock?"

The girl who had thrown the peel wrinkled her nose. "Do you think?" she asked. "Not him, surely. I think I'd rather be an old maid."

"Sandy Longbottom?" suggested the first girl.

The girl who had thrown the peel brightened considerably. "Oh, that would be fine!" She said. They all giggled and went back to the table to resume their work.

"What was that for?" Ivy asked.

"You don't know?" asked the girl who had thrown the peel. "If you get a long apple peel, you throw it over your shoulder. If it lands in the shape of a letter, it's the initial of your future husband."

Ivy gaped at her. How could an apple peel tell you who you would marry?

"It's a custom from Willowbottom," said the third girl. "That's where Dahlia's from. She's my cousin and she just moved here." The girl trailed off, blushing, and bowed her head.

"Want to try?" asked Dahlia. She held out her paring knife to Ivy.

The first girl nudged Dahlia. "Dahlia, she can't do it. She's--"

"She can try if she wants," said Dahlia.

"I'll try," said Ivy, stepping forward to take the knife. She didn't like that girl saying she couldn't try it. It was just a silly game, anyway. She began peeling her apple. The girls watched her silently as she shaved off a long length of peel until the knife slipped a little and cut it from the apple. She couldn't help but feel a little thrill of excitement as she picked up the peel from the table and tossed it over her shoulder.

The girls rushed over to look at the peel. "Looks like a 'D'," Dahlia said.

"It could be a 'P'," her cousin said. "See there--"

"No, it's definitely a 'D'," Dahlia said. She turned to Ivy and looked at her thoughtfully. "Dodimas Brandybuck, perhaps? I met him this morning." She winked at Ivy.

Ivy giggled. Dodimas was a distant cousin. He was also twenty-six. "I don't think so," she said.

"Why not?" Dahlia asked, grinning at her. "He's very handsome--"

"Because she's only twelve!" the first girl exclaimed. "Like I tried to tell you!"

Dahlia gaped at Ivy. "She's not!"

"That's the Master's daughter," her cousin whispered harshly, still loud enough for Ivy to hear.

"Oh!" Dahlia's eye's widened and her face flushed bright red. She bowed her head. "I"m sorry, Miss. I didn't know. I'm new to Buckland, I just started here today, and--"

"It's fine," Ivy said.

"I'd never... If I'd known..." Dahlia looked like she might cry. "I was out of place to talk to you like that, Miss. I'm sorry."

"I agreed to play, didn't I? You didn't do anything wrong."

Dahlia nodded, looking a little relieved. "Thank you, Miss."

Ivy sighed. She'd been enjoying herself until Dahlia found out who she was.

The girls sat back down to their task, eyes on their apples. They weren't whispering and giggling anymore. Probably because she was there. Ivy picked up her partially peeled apple and left.

Outside the door, she heard Dahlia ask, "Her mum is really one of the Big Folk?"

Ivy bit her lip and kept walking. For a while, Dahlia had treated her like any other girl. Perhaps she'd hoped a little that Dahlia could be a friend. But not anymore. She was too young, one of the Big Folk and the Master's daughter. Where could she fit in here?


	52. Chapter 51: June 1432

**June 1432**

Ivy peered out from behind the tree, watching the patio behind Great Smials. Today was Uncle Pippin's birthday party. She thought this year she'd give him a present. It wasn't a hobbit thing to do, giving presents to someone on their birthday, but she wasn't entirely a hobbit, was she? She always got presents on her birthday from Éowyn and Uncle Éomer and Gimli. And sometimes even from Legolas and King Elessar, who she'd never even met. This year, she'd give one to someone else.

There was a giggle beside her and she smacked Theo on the head.

"Quiet!" she whispered harshly, still watching the patio. Soon the door opened and her victim appeared. Ivy grinned and turned to her brothers. "Ready?" she asked.

Theo and Eomer raced out from behind the tree, yelling and chasing each other. Ivy calmly followed behind them, keeping her eyes on the patio. Diamond had settled into a chair, distancing herself from the cheerful guests in the garden. She had a sour look on her face and looked determined to not enjoy one moment of her husband's birthday party.

Ivy made a wide arc to walk behind her, skirting the hedges to avoid notice. Theo and Eomer, on the other hand, raced right towards Diamond. When they reached her chair, Eomer pushed Theo into her.

Diamond screeched and stood up, knocking Theo to the ground. Eomer pounced on his brother again. "You little monsters! Watch where you're going!"

Diamond continued to yell at the brothers, who were now wrestling at her feet. Ivy eyed the crowd. The guests who had noticed the commotion were distracted by her brothers' antics. Ivy stepped up behind the hedge near Diamond's chair and reached around to quickly poured the small vial of peppermint oil into the glass of lemonade sitting on the small table. She slipped the empty vial back in her pocket and hurried around to where her brothers were rolling on the ground.

"Boys!" she yelled. They were still wrestling and giggling, obviously having fun. Ivy looked at Diamond. "I'm sorry, Diamond, they got away from me," she said sweetly. "I'll take care of them." She reached down and grabbed each brother by an ear. They stopped their wrestling and scrambled apart. Although she was barely holding them, they howled like she was murdering them. Her brothers were quite good actors.

Diamond muttered something about 'Brandybuck brats' and glared at them. Ivy 'dragged' her brothers away, giving the other guests the exasperated look of a sweet hobbit lass burdened with caring for unruly siblings. Once out of sight on the other side of the rosebushes, she released them.

"That was fun!" Eomer giggled.

"Says you," said Theo. "I had to land on the old cow." He sniffed the sleeve of his shirt. "I smell like her nasty perfume now." He made a face of disgust.

Ivy reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out the cookies she had swiped from the kitchen. "No telling anyone, right?" she asked. They nodded. She held out the cookies. Her brothers grabbed their reward and ran.

She turned and made her way closer to the patio so she could watch, careful to stay behind the bushes. Diamond had settled back into her chair, smoothing her skirt and grumbling to herself. Then she picked up her lemonade.

Ivy thought her lip was going to bleed, she was biting it so hard to stop from laughing. Diamond was screeching and sputtering and coughing and making a huge scene. Pippin's sister Pearl was the only one brave enough to go see what the trouble was.

Ivy giggled and turned to leave, her goal accomplished, only to walk right into Uncle Pippin. He was scowling. She wondered how long he'd been standing behind her.

"Do you know anything about that?" he asked.

Ivy put on her most innocent face. "No, Uncle Pippin, I don't."

He narrowed his eyes and bent down to look at her, their noses just inches apart. Ivy had to work very hard at keeping her face blank as his green eyes studied her. Inside, she was screeching with laughter.

He finally straightened, still glaring at her. "You really need to work on your lying, Miss Ivy. Your expression is nice and bland, but your eyes give you away."

She didn't say anything. No matter what, she was going to maintain her innocence. Isn't that what Uncle Pippin had taught her when she was little and they were stealing pastries from the kitchen? They stared at each other a moment more, then he turned and walked away.

Ivy sighed. So that didn't work out as planned. He apparently wasn't amused. But at least it looked like he wasn't going to punish her.

She saw the Gamgees had arrived and smiled. Elanor would get a laugh out of her prank. Elanor didn't like Diamond either, as Diamond always made it quite clear what she thought of the future Thain being friends with hobbits from the lower classes. Ivy started to make her way towards the Gamgees but stopped when she heard laughter coming from one of the arbors. It was her dad and Uncle Pippin.

"Are you sure you never told her about it?" Uncle Pippin said.

"No! I never tell them anything! Do you think I want my own tricks used against me?"

"You should have seen it, Merry. It was brilliant! I knew they were up to something when I saw them hiding behind that tree! It was the exact same prank Frodo got us to play on old Lobelia! Frodo would have been so proud of her, Merry! The boys were brilliant, too." There was a pause. "I wonder if she pays better than Frodo did?" They both laughed.

Her father caught his breath. "Seriously though, Pip, did you yell at her?"

"Kind of. I let her know I knew it was her. You have no idea how hard it was to keep a serious face! But I couldn't bring myself to punish her."

"Pippin, you can't let them get away with things like that." Her father snorted. "Even if it was brilliant." Pippin joined in his laughter.

Ivy grinned and walked away to find Elanor. _Happy Birthday, Uncle Pippin_.


	53. Chapter 52: September 1432

**September 1432**

"Hold still, Ivy!"

Ivy tried to stop her fidgeting as Estella worked on pinning the hem of the skirt of her new dress. She hated this. She'd had an unusual growth spurt this summer and was now so tall that there were no hand-me-downs from older cousins that would fit her. All her clothes had to be made for her. She was only a few inches shorter than her dad!

The door to the parlor opened and her grandmother came in with a tray for tea. She set the tray on the table and turned to Ivy.

"That dress looks lovely, Ivy," Gran said, smiling up at her. "But don't slouch so. There's no shame in being tall."

Ivy pulled her shoulders back. "Sorry," she mumbled. Gran and Estella were always reminding her to stand up straight.

"That's my girl," Gran said and patted her arm. "Merry's just received a message from Gondor," she said as she made her way to the chair by the sunny window. "He'd like to see you both when you're through."

Ivy noticed the worried look that passed between Estella and Gran. "What's going on?" she asked.

"You'll need to talk to your father," Gran said, but Ivy suspected that she knew what was going on. She wondered if something bad had happened.

"Is my mother all right?" she asked. Her stomach hurt with worry now.

"Everyone's fine, Ivy," Gran said. "It's just something your father needs to talk to you about."

Ivy heard Estella sigh and looked down at her. Estella was rubbing her forehead, like she had a headache. "Why don't you get changed and we'll go see him now," she said. "You're going to be fidgeting anyway."

Ivy stepped down from the stool and pulled the dress over her head, mindful of the pins. She pulled her old dress on over her chemise. It hung to just below her knees. As she tied the laces of her bodice, she heard Estella talking quietly to her Gran. "Might as well get it over with," Estella said. She sounded sad.

-o-O-o-

Her father was at his desk, reading a letter. He was frowning. Ivy felt that pang of fear again, that something had happened. She sat next to Estella on the small couch near his desk.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked.

"Nothing's wrong," her dad said. He put the letter down and looked up at her. "It's just that..." He sighed and got up from his desk. He came over to kneel in front of her. "I know you've been disappointed that we haven't been able to go to Rohan for a few years. And I know you miss Éowyn, and she misses you as well, so... Éowyn would like you to come stay with her for a while."

It took a moment for his words to register with her. "To Gondor?" she asked.

Her dad nodded.

"But I thought you couldn't take time away from Buckland?"

"I wouldn't be going, Ivy." He took her hands. "Legolas is visiting his family in the Greenwood and will be travelling back to Gondor in the spring. He can take you to Gondor."

Ivy's heart was pounding. Go to Gondor without her dad? "For how long?"

Her father and Estella exchanged looks, then her dad looked back at her. "If you want, you can stay until the King makes his next tour of the kingdom. He can bring you back to the Shire." He paused and sighed. "It would be three years."

Ivy let out a shuddering breath. Three years? Away from her family, her home. But she did miss her mother and she always wanted to see Gondor and meet her father's friends. She met her father's eyes. He looked so sad.

"You don't want me to go, do you?"

He squeezed her hands. "I won't lie to you. I don't like the idea of not seeing you for three years. But it's not fair to keep you apart from your mother because of my responsibilities."

Ivy bit her lip. This was hard. She didn't want to leave her father, but she did miss her mother...

"I want to go," she said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Estella look away, wiping at tears. Ivy felt bad, but she knew she had to do this. She loved Estella, but she wanted to see her own mother.

Her dad nodded. "I'll write to Legolas and Éowyn, then."

-o-O-o-

Ivy sat alone out in the garden, wrapped in her cloak. It was cold out, a grey fall day, but she didn't feel it. There was too much on her mind. In just a few months, Legolas would arrive to take her away to Gondor. She wanted to go, she wanted to see her mother, but she felt guilty about leaving her dad and Estella.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

She looked up at Uncle Pippin's voice. He must have just arrived as he was coming up the path from the stables. She didn't know if her dad had already told him about this trip.

"Dad's letting me go to Gondor."

"Gondor!" He looked surpised. She guessed her father hadn't told anyone except Estella and Gran. Pippin sat next to her. "How are you getting there? I didn't think your dad could take any time away."

"Legolas. He's coming to get me in the spring. He's visiting his family in Greenwood now and he'll take me back to Gondor with him."

Pippin smiled. "That should be fun! But if he offers you any _lembas_ bread, only take a small bite. Trust me on this!" He laughed, but Ivy didn't feel like laughing right now. He took her hand and she noticed for the first time how cold her hands were, wrapped in his warm fingers. "What's the matter, Ivy?"

"It's for three years, Uncle Pippin! I don't think Dad and Estella are happy about me going, but I miss Éowyn..." She felt the tears start. She didn't want to cry. She hated feeling this way, torn between her two families. Pippin put an arm around her and she leaned into him, tucking her head under his chin. He sighed. She could smell whiskey on his breath.

"Ivy, don't worry about it," he said softly. "You have to do whatever makes you happy, no matter what other people want. Promise me that, Ivy."

Ivy pulled away and looked up at him. He looked sad. She realized he was thinking about his own unhappy life. He was unhappy because of what other people wanted. "I will, Uncle Pippin." she said.

He smiled at her. "I'll miss you," he said and hugged her again.

"I'll miss you, too," she said. "You're my best friend."

He laughed and kissed her brow. "You're lucky you inherited your father's ability to pick the best of best friends then!"

Ivy smiled. He could always make her feel better. She would miss him dearly.

"And I got you to smile!" he said, patting her cheek. He stood up and offered his arm. "So how about we go in before you freeze to death out here?"

She smiled up at him and took his arm. He smiled back at her, but his eyes were still sad. They were always sad. She wished Uncle Pippin could be happy, too.


	54. Chapter 53: June 1433

**June 1433**

"What do you think?"

"It's scary," Ivy admitted, turning away from her view of Minas Tirith's lower levels to look at her mother. "But it's wonderful, too."

"That's what I thought the first time as well," Éowyn laughed, coming to stand next to her. They'd stopped at Gondor's great city on their journey from Rohan to Ithilien. Only her mother and Faramir had travelled to Rohan to meet her. It wasn't until she got to Minas Tirith that she finally got to see her brothers and sister. Her sister was three now, no longer the little baby that Ivy had imagined meeting. And her brothers had changed, too. They seemed so grown up now for being only eleven and nine, but she supposed all of the Big Folk were like that. They grew up so fast.

She finally got to meet the king and queen she'd heard so much about as well. She'd delivered letters from her father, Uncle Pippin and Uncle Sam to the King Elessar. She hadn't known what to expect meeting them. She was used to kings, seeing as her uncle was one, but Gondor and Minas Tirith always seemed so... _grand_ to her in the stories she'd heard and she'd wondered if the king was the same as the Aragorn from the tales. She needn't had worried, as both the king and queen were very kind and welcoming to her.

Ivy leaned again over the wall of the embrasure, to look down on the city. Minas Tirith _was_ a wonder to her. She'd always imagined Edoras to be huge, but this... She was so very far from the ground that the people travelling on the road to the city looked like ants. She suddenly felt a wave of dizziness as she looked down at them, so she turned her attention across the fields to Osgiliath, the large city embracing the River Anduin. Beyond Osgiliath were the forests of Ithilien, where she would live with her mother. Beyond the forests were the black mountains of Mordor. Ivy got a shivery feeling when she looked at those mountains. Even though she knew the evil was mostly gone, those mountains still scared her. She didn't know how Uncle Sam could have gone there.

Ivy turned at the sound of voices behind her. Legolas and Gimli were walking towards them across the lawn of the Citadel.

"Gimli!" she yelled and ran to meet him. She hadn't seen Gimli since her last visit to Rohan when she was nine.

"Ivy-lass! Look how much you've grown!" The dwarf grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug. Ivy hugged him back, giggling as his beard tickled her face.

"Don't I get a hug as well?" asked Legolas, trying his best to sound hurt.

Ivy let go of Gimli and turned to Legolas. "_Goheno nin_, Legolas," Ivy said solemnly, bowing politely. _Forgive me_. Then she grinned broadly at him and threw herself into his embrace.

She had been nervous about traveling with the elf at first. She had always heard that elves were aloof and serious. And she was a little frightened because she had never been out of the Shire without her father before. But her dad seemed to trust Legolas completely and although their first day on the road had been somewhat quiet, when he started telling stories about her father and Pippin that night at camp which had her rolling in laughter, she knew they would be great friends. She had been sad to part with him when they reached her mother in Rohan. "_Glass 'en adgeni_," she said, pulling back to smile at him. _It is a joy to see you again_.

Legolas smiled at her. "_Glass 'en adgeni_, Ivy. _Naman egleriach Vinas Tirith?_" _It's good to see you again, Ivy. How do you like Minas Tirith?_

Gimli scoffed. "You just spent well over a month with her! I haven't seen the girl for four years!" He grabbed Ivy's hand and pulled her away from Legolas, back into another hug. "And what are you doing, turning her into an elf?" he said, glaring at Legolas. Ivy giggled into his beard. It was so funny how they bickered and insulted each other, when it was so easy to see they were the very best of friends.

Ivy gave Gimli another squeeze."Legolas taught me some Sindarin," she said. She turned to Legolas. "_Minas Tirith orchal_!" she said. _Minas Tirith is amazing!_ Then she turned back to Gimli. "We did have a very long trip." She grinned. "He couldn't spend the whole time telling funny stories about you!"

Gimli blustered at that, while Legolas doubled over in laughter. Ivy stood on tiptoe and gave Gimli a peck on the cheek to make up for teasing him.

-o-O-o-

The home of the Prince of Ithilien stood on the tallest hill in Emyn Arnen, overlooking the small town that was growing in the forest. Éowyn told her that the huge house was as old as she was, built right after Ivy had been born. It _looked_ new, the wood not yet completely faded, not yet scratched and nicked and worn by generations of occupants.

As soon as they were in the front door, her sister grabbed her hand to pull her up the stairs. "Ivy sleeps in my room!" Théodwyn said proudly. Ivy smiled and followed her three-year-old sister up the stairs. She adored Wyn, and her small sister had taken to her right away as well. Wyn delighted in following Ivy around and imitating her.

Ivy barely had time to register there were four doors in the upstairs hall before she was pulled inside one of the rooms. She looked around in amazement. The plaster walls of her sister's room were painted with a scene from Rohan, complete with Edoras in the distance.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" her mother said from the doorway. "Legolas painted it, for when this was the nursery."

Ivy smiled. Legolas hadn't mentioned he could paint. She'd have to ask him about that. She looked around the room. Two beds were in here now and there was no sign this was ever a baby's room. "Is it ever going to be a nursery again?" Ivy asked, smiling a little.

Her mother chuckled. "Oh, no. I don't think so. Wyn is my last baby. Right, _deórast_?" She picked up Wyn and kissed her.

"Not a baby!" Wyn said, squirming in her mother's arms. "I'm a big girl! Daddy said!"

"Yes, you are, aren't you?" Éowyn hugged her daughter and Wyn giggled as her mother kissed her.

Ivy's smile faded, watching them together. She suddenly felt jealous of her sister, that she'd had their mother with her all her life. Théodwyn would never wonder who her mother was, what she looked and sounded like, or if her mother loved her. She wouldn't have to go years between seeing her mother for a few short weeks. She wouldn't--

"Ivy?"

Ivy snapped out of her thoughts at her mother's voice. She realized her cheeks were hot and wet with tears. She raised her hands, trembling slightly, to wipe the tears away.

"Are you all right?" Éowyn set Théodwyn down on a bed and came over to her, taking Ivy's face in her hands. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Ivy said, shaking her head, shaking out of her mother's grasp. She stepped back a little and wiped at her eyes. She didn't want to tell her the real reason, that she was jealous. She felt stupid for being jealous of her little sister. "I'm just homesick, I guess. I miss Dad." Which wasn't a lie. She really did miss her father.

"Oh, Ivy! I know it's hard for you to be away from him." Éowyn hugged her and Ivy leaned into her, glad to be in her mother's embrace, because thinking about her Dad made a wave of homesickness come over her. For her Dad and Estella and her brothers and Gran...

She pulled away from Éowyn and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine," she said. "I think I'm a little tired from all the travelling."

Her mother studied her, concern on her face. "Are you feeling up to dinner? It will be ready soon, but we can wait a while if you like, if you need some time..."

Ivy shook her head. "No. I don't want to make everyone wait." She made herself smile. She didn't want her mother to worry about her. "And I am a hobbit. We get a little grouchy when we miss a meal."

Éowyn chuckled and kissed her brow. "All right, then," she said. "But if you're feeling homesick, it may help to write to your father. I'm sure he's missing you just the same."

A hand tugged at her skirt. "Are you sad, Ivy?" her sister asked, staring up at her with big, worried eyes.

Ivy knelt down to hug her. She didn't want to be jealous or sad anymore. "No, Wyn. I'm fine now."


	55. Chapter 54: June 1433

**June 1433**

The garden had been transformed, filled with tables of food and casks of ale and strings of lanterns waiting to be lit in the evening. It looked just the same as any garden in the Shire decked out for a party. Except for all the Big Folk. And the fact that it was on a gentle slope of hill in the midst of an Ithilien forest. There wasn't nearly as much food and drink, either, and Ivy wondered--not for the first time--how such large people got by on such little nourishment.

Ivy took a deep breath searched the crowd for her mother or Faramir... anyone familiar to her. But her mother and Faramir had people to greet, and even Legolas and Gimli were engaged in conversations with people she didn't know.

The party was for her, a welcoming party, but only a few people had come to greet her once she had left her parents' side. She knew the guests were watching her, though. Her mother had discussed things with her, how she may be treated. Ivy knew her existence was a delicate matter, as the people of Gondor were very much concerned with social standing and not quite as forgiving of illegitimate children as Hobbits, or even the Rohirrim. But no one would want to offend the Prince of Ithilien or the King, who had made the trip from Minas Tirith with Queen Arwen, so the guests would smile and nod and try to hide their glances at her furry feet and pointed ears.

Ivy's existence had been revealed long ago, after Éowyn's first trip to Rohan to meet Ivy for the first time. Her mother had felt that if she was going to establish a relationship with her daughter, then she did not want to keep Ivy hidden. No one asked about Ivy's father, nor was it expected to be revealed. Etiquette did not allow inquiries into the paternity of a noblewoman's child--at least not in front of her or the child. But Ivy was introduced as 'Ivy Brandybuck', and with her small stature, her furry feet, and her pointed ears, it wouldn't take much effort for anyone to figure out who her father was.

Ivy had noticed the raised eyebrows, or downright shock, when Faramir had introduced "my children" with a sweep of his arm that included herself with Elboron, Théodred and Théodwyn. These Gondorians were obviously not used to a spouse accepting illegitimate children so easily. Ivy couldn't understand it. Estella loved her as her own daugher and she had become a part of the Bolger family the day her father and Estella announced their engagement.

She heard whispers nearby and steeled herself a little before looking that direction. More people gossiping about her? She was a little surprised that is was four girls. They stopped their whispering and walked over to her.

"You're a halfling, aren't you?" one of them asked. Ivy could only describe her as 'perky', as the girl bounced on her feet in excitement, her brown curls bouncing with her.

"Yes," said Ivy, glancing around at the girls. She was a bit taken aback by their forwardness, wondering if they planned to make fun of her. But their faces looked friendly.

"How old are you?" another asked. Ivy would have thought this girl was from Rohan, with her light blonde hair, except she had dark brown eyes rather than the usual blue or green of her Rohirrim kin.

"Thirteen."

"So are we. Well, except for Kelian." She waved towards a girl with jet black hair and kind blue eyes, "She's fourteen now. You're so short, though. We thought you were much younger."

"Oh. No."

"So which one is your father?" asked another. Like the first girl, this girl also had brown hair done up in curls, but she wasn't nearly as perky.

Ivy just stared at them, wondering if they meant someone at the party.

The perky girl made a sound of frustration. "The halflings! The ones from the war. Everyone is saying one of them is your father."

"Oh," Ivy said. Obviously, young girls did not obey the rules of etiquette. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to talk about it, but she wasn't going to be ashamed of who her father was. "Meriadoc Brandybuck."

"Which one was he? Did he take the Ring to the mountain?" the blond girl asked.

Ivy raised her eyebrows. They didn't even know the name of the hobbit who had saved them all? "No, that was Frodo Baggins. My father rode with the Rohirrim," she said.

"See? I told you!" the perky girl said excitedly. "That's the one Lady Éowyn slew the Nazgûl with. It only makes sense."

"My mother said it's not proper," the other brown-haired girl said. "A lady shouldn't be with a man before she's married. She said it's very low."

"They thought they were going to die!" Ivy blurted out angrily, defending her parents' honor. She would bet that girl's mother had never rode into battle.

The girls thought about this a moment.

"It's very romantic, really," sighed the perky girl. "Going out to battle and...you know...doing _that_ because you think you're going to die."

"Except I think I'd pick someone taller," said the other brown-haired girl. They shared a giggle.

Ivy felt her face go red and anger come over her. They were making fun of her father.

The girl named Kelian patted her shoulder. "Oh, don't worry... you're name's Ivy, right?" Ivy nodded. "She didn't mean anything by it, Ivy. Her mouth isn't connected to her brain sometimes." Kelian gave an admonishing glare to her friend, who mumbled an apology to Ivy. "You can be friends with us if you like," Kelian said.

Ivy thought for a moment. She didn't know if she really liked these girls, but she was a little lonely...

"All right," she said softly.

The blond girl grabbed her hand. "Good. Come with us." They giggled as they pulled Ivy away from the party.

Ivy found herself sitting on the front steps of the house, trying to keep up with the gossip of the girls. The blond girl was named Gwen and, like Kelian, seemed more mature than the others. The perky girl was Brenna and her entire focus seemed to be on boys. Ivy wrinkled her nose. She'd never thought about boys as anything other than a nuisance. The other brown-haired girl was named Eifa and she seemed to share the same fixation on boys as Brenna.

They were all daughters of Faramir's rangers and lived here in Emyn Arnen. Being with them was a bit of a shock for Ivy. They were the same age as her, but were mostly concerned with boys and dresses and other things that interest young women. They reminded her of Dahlia and her tween-aged friends. The hobbit lasses who were Ivy's age were still years away from such concerns. The last time she had seen Elanor, just before Ivy had left the Shire, they had played all day with dolls and toy horses and plotted ways to annoy their brothers.

The girls tried to draw her into their conversations, though Ivy really had no interest in what color hair ribbon would look best on Eifa. Kelian must have noticed her discomfort, because she turned the conversation to asking Ivy about her family. Ivy told them all about her family and friends in the Shire and how she had first met Éowyn.

"Why do you call your mother by her name?" Kelian asked. "If you don't mind telling," she added quickly.

Ivy shrugged. "Because I have two mums, really. And it would get very confusing if I called them both 'mum'. Estella's just as much my mother as Éowyn."

"Doesn't it bother Lady Éowyn, that you have another mother?" Gwen asked.

Ivy shrugged. "No. I mean, Éowyn didn't want to give me up, but she seems happy that Dad married Estella. She did marry Faramir, after all, so I have two fathers as well."

"But you don't call both of them by their names."

"I know, but..." Ivy didn't know how to explain it. It was different with her dad. He'd been her constant since before she could remember. Estella and Éowyn and Faramir had been added later. "My dad is... everything. He's always been there. I've never been without him." _Until now_, a little voice nagged in her head, and she could suddenly feel every mile that lay between them. She bit her lip and turned away so the girls wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ivy, I didn't mean to upset you," said Gwen, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right." Ivy wiped her eyes. "I've just never been away from him like this. I've only been away to stay with my friend Elanor and that was only to Hobbiton." She sighed and stood up. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. "We should get back to the party. Éowyn will be wondering where I've gone."

Ivy was surprised to see that many guests had gone and that the sun was disappearing behind the distant hills through the trees. She hadn't realized she'd been talking to the girls that long. The time had just flown by.

"Would you like to come with us tomorrow?" Kelian asked her. "We're walking down to the market in the morning."

Ivy hesitated. Walking to a market sounded, well, boring. And she'd just gotten here and she thought she should spend time with her family. But the girls seemed to want to be her friends and she had so few of those. She smiled at them. "Sure."


	56. Chapter 55: August 1433

**August 1433**

Ivy nocked her arrow and drew back the bow, sighting down the shaft at her target. Aim for the face, Faramir had told her, or one of the weak points in the armor--there, there or...there! She loosed the arrow and it whistled away, thudding home into the slight gap in the armor near the shoulder.

She lowered her bow and gave her brothers a gloating smile, quite pleased with herself.

"Lucky," Elboron muttered. He trotted away towards the straw dummy dressed in battered orc armor to retrieve their arrows. Only hers had managed a killing shot so far today.

"Very good, Ivy," Faramir said. "You have a good eye for your target."

"An excellent shot!" Legolas said. "You should recruit her for your rangers, Faramir." He gave Ivy a wink.

Faramir chuckled. "I value my life too much, Legolas," he said. "If her father didn't kill me, I _know_ her mother would!"

Ivy smiled up at Faramir. She'd never really gotten to know him very well on her visits to Rohan. She'd always spent most of her time with her mother. She did want to get to know him better--he was her other father, after all--so she'd happily taken up his invitation to join her brothers for archery lessons.

Today Legolas had joined them. He often made visits to Emyn Arnen, reporting on the work of his kin in the forests north of here. There was still a danger from rogue orcs and Easterlings, and the elves patrolled the northern borders with Mordor.

Ivy retrieved her arrows from Elboron and wiped her brow. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the heat in Gondor. The air was thick and still in the southern summer, nothing like the cool summers of the Shire or the constant wind in Rohan. At least within the forest they were shaded from the sun, though it didn't help the humidity at all. She felt sorry for the rangers who had to be out in this weather all day.

"Ready to try again?" Faramir asked.

Ivy would have liked nothing better than to go home and have a big glass of cold lemonade, but as her brothers were taking their stances and nocking their arrows, she'd do the same. It seemed it didn't matter if her brothers were hobbit or Gondorian, she had a need to outdo them just the same.

-o-O-o-

Ivy was glad for the company of her new friends. Éowyn was often busy in Ithilien's House of Healing, or with her duties as a Prince and Steward's wife, so Ivy didn't have nearly as much time with her as they did in Rohan. So during the day, the her friends would come to get her and they'd walk to the market or go to one of their homes, usually with Wyn tagging along. None of Ivy's friends had little sisters, so Wyn was in her glory being pampered and preened and cooed over.

But some days her mother would set her duties aside and spend time with Ivy, just the two of them. They'd go riding--always with an escort, as the forests still held dangers this close to Mordor--or they'd just sit in the parlor and talk about things.

"Kel's getting betrothed," she told Éowyn one day, still a little shocked at her friend's revelation from that morning. Kelian had come back from a trip to Minas Tirith with her family nearly bursting with the news. The other girls had squealed in delight, but Ivy had only stared at her in shock. She knew there was a boy Kel liked, a boy who had grown up here in Emyn Arnen but had gone to Minas Tirith to be a guard. And now Kel was going to marry him in a year.

"That's wonderful news!" Eowyn said. "When's the betrothal? If we have time, we'll make a trip to Minas Tirith to find her a gift."

"All right." Ivy shrugged and sighed. She knew she should be happy for Kel, but...

"What's the matter, Ivy?"

Ivy looked up at her mother. "She's only fifteen. Only a year older than me. And she's going to be getting married and... And I'll still be..." She glanced down. Her friends all had breasts and hips and had started their monthly. She was still a little girl, like any other nearly-fourteen year old hobbit girl. A hobbit lass didn't go through those changes until she was twenty or so. Once again, she felt so very different from the people around her.

"Are you afraid of being left behind?" Éowyn asked.

"A little." Why would they still want to be her friend, when she couldn't share in the things they were going through. She wasn't even interested in boys. At all. Or in dresses or in what color ribbons were in her hair. She sometimes wondered why her friends even liked her. But they did. They'd ask her opnions on things, even if it was on which boy was cuter (she did notice that, a little), or they'd take great delight in doing her hair or dressing her up and, all right, so maybe she even enjoyed it _a_ _little_, but she still felt a bit of an outsider to them.

-o-O-o-

She recieved her first letters from the Shire at the end of the month. Faramir brought a whole stack of them to her when he returned from a trip to Minas Tirith, letters from her dad and Estella and her brothers and Uncle Pippin. Gran, Uncle Freddy, Aunt Celly. All of the Gamgees old enough to write had written to her. _Everyone_ she knew had written to her, it seemed.

She tore into them at the dinner table, too excited to wait. She opened her dad's letter first, wanting to devour it right there, but upon reading his opening "_I love you and miss you Ivy-lass, so very much,_" she couldn't stop the sobs that suddenly burst from her. She barely noticed Faramir shoo the rest of the children from the dining room while Éowyn held her as she wept.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled when the tears were done. "I just miss dad, so much." She hadn't even realized how much, until she'd seen the words in that letter. She wiped at her eyes. She'd never gotten this upset over her mother's letters. "Sorry," she mumbled again.

"No, Ivy." Éowyn shook her head and kissed Ivy's brow, sweaty from the effort of her tears. "Don't ever be sorry for missing him." Éowyn pulled her into a tight embrace. "You won't ever hurt me by missing him."


	57. Chapter 56: December 1433

**December 1433**

Ivy needn't have worried about her friends leaving her behind, because just days before her fourteenth birthday she woke early one morning with blood on her sheets and nightdress. She'd just stared at the spots, her heart fluttering. There was only one way for the blood to get there. And her stomach hurt. Hadn't her friends mentioned something about their stomach's hurting?

She wiped at the tear suddenly trickling down her cheek and sniffled. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not now. She hadn't wanted to be left behind by her friends, but she certainly didn't want to become a grown up so soon either!

She changed out of her nightdress and lay down again, careful to avoid the spot on her bed, and wrapped her arms around her aching gut, to wait for her mother to awaken.

When Wyn woke up she followed her usual ritual of climbing onto Ivy's bed. Ivy just curled up tighter and pulled the blanket around herself. "I'm not feeling good, Wyn. Can you go get mum for me?"

Wyn frowned at her. "Poor Ivy," she said and trotted out of their room, down to their parent's room. A few minutes later, Éowyn was peeking into the bedroom. She came in, shutting the door behind her, and sat on the edge of Ivy's bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stroking Ivy's hair.

"I got my monthly," Ivy whispered. The tears started again and she wiped angrily at her face.

Éowyn smiled at her. "Oh, _léofe_, I know it's a little scary at first, but it will be fine."

"This can't happen yet! I'm only thirteen!" She couldn't stop the tears. Why was this happening to her _now_?

"My poor Ivy," Éowyn murmured. "It's perfectly normal and you _are_ only half hobbit." She kissed Ivy's head and wiped the hair from her tear-stained face. "I'm sorry it's upset you, but it will be all right. I didn't like getting mine either, but it's something that every woman must go through."

"I know," said Ivy. "Estella said it's so we can have babies." Ivy sniffled into the handkerchief Éowyn had given her. "Kel will probably have babies soon," she murmured, more to herself. One of her friends would probably be a _mother_ in a year or two. She couldn't imagine being a mother now. She couldn't imagine being married now! She looked up at Éowyn. "Will I have to start courting now? And get married?"

Éowyn hugged her. "You will get married when you're ready and not a moment before. And if that's at age thirty-three, then so be it!"

Ivy sighed. "Nobody will want to marry me anyway." None of the boys here had ever given her a second glance, though they were quite interested in her friends. She didn't imagine hobbit lads would be any different.

Éowyn guided Ivy's face up to look at her. "Ivy! Why would you say something like that?"

"Because I don't fit in," Ivy said, averting her eyes from her mother's. "I don't fit in with hobbits. I'm too tall and now I've suddenly aged to a tweener! And I don't fit in here because I'm too short and people think I'm a small child."

"Ivy, I know it's hard for you." She took Ivy's face in her hands. "But you are beautiful and smart and fun and I know there is someone out there for you."

Ivy raised an eyebrow at her. "You're just saying that because you're my mother."

"Maybe." Éowyn hugged her again. "You know, I never thought I'd get married. I was too wild, even for the Rohirrim, and I wasn't interested in the things that the other girls were interested in. Luckily, my uncle didn't hurry me into any marriages, which is why I married so late. But then I found Faramir and he didn't care that I liked horses and swords and wouldn't really be a 'proper' wife. You'll find someone, too."

Ivy shrugged. "I suppose." But she didn't really believe it.

-o-O-o-

Her friends thought it funny that Ivy had gifts for them on her birthday, and Ivy laughed when they produced gifts for her. She rolled her eyes to see the hair ribbons, combs and jewelry from her friends and they promised (threatened) that now that she was a woman, they'd turn her into a proper lady.

Legolas showed up unexpectedly, as he was supposed to be in the northern part of Ithilien. He swept Ivy up into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. His gift to her was an Elvish bow and a quarrel stocked with arrows.

"Faramir said you're becoming quite good," he said. "Oh, and if Merry is upset about you having a bow, it was from Faramir, not me!" He winked at her.

Ivy laughed and thanked him for the gift, setting it on the table with her other gifts. She pulled him down to kiss his cheek, then turned to introduce him to her friends.

She took Legolas' hand and turned to her friends. They had never met the elf, as far as she knew. She was surprised to find the girls were staring at her, wide-eyed. "This is my friend, Legolas," she said. The girls just stared. Ivy squinted. Was Brenna drooling? She shook her head and turned to Legolas. "This is Kelian, Gwen, Eifa and Brenna."

Kel, at least, remembered her manners and shook Legolas' hand, although she did still have a goofy grin on her face. The other girls managed to mumble out greetings, although Brenna's came out as a high-pitched giggle.

Ivy turned back to Legolas and tugged on his arm so he would bend down to her. "They're usually not this...weird," she whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered back. He straightened up, a big grin on his face. "It was nice meeting you, ladies," he said and bowed gallantly. The girls giggled again and Ivy scowled at them. Why were they being such idiots?

Legolas gave her another peck on the cheek and winked at her before bounding to the other side of the room to attack Gimli with a hug. Ivy giggled at the sputtering Dwarf trying to pretend he wasn't overjoyed to see his best friend. She turned back to her friends.

"What...?" she began but was cut off by Brenna leaping at her and grabbing her arm.

"Why didn't you say you knew him?" she squealed. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"I did," she said. "I told you Legolas escorted me here."

"But we didn't know that was _him_!" Eifa said. "He's so...so..."

"Handsome," Brenna said with a breathy sigh. "Don't you think he's handsome?"

Ivy shrugged and nodded. She knew he was handsome. But he was just... Legolas.

"And graceful," put in Gwen. "And elegant."

Ivy snorted. If they only knew. Try spending a few hours with him and Gimli, riding around Ithilien, listening as they tried to outdo each other on dirty puns (which they mistakenly thought Ivy wouldn't understand). Or witness them in a drinking contest (which, their subjects would be scandalized to learn, the Prince of Ithilien, and sometimes even the King of Gondor, would participate in). Then say how elegant he is.

Ivy looked at her friends, still staring wide-eyed at the elf as he chatted with her mother. She shook her head. She hoped that if she ever got like this, someone would be kind enough to drown her in the river.


	58. Chapter 57: May 1434

**May 1434**

The spring brought a messenger from the north and Ivy eagerly tore into the letters from home. Her father's letter told her that the Thain had died that winter and Pippin was now the Took and Thain. Ivy felt sorry for him, to have more responsibilty in his sad life. She was afraid it would wear him down.

The letter from Theo confirmed her fears.

"_Don't tell Dad I told you this--we're not supposed to know--but Uncle Pippin is not doing well at all. He fell off his pony and broke his arm. Mum told us it was because the roads were icy and the pony slipped, but Fari told me his Dad was drunk when Ferdy Took brought him home. Fari heard them say Uncle Pippin was lucky he didn't break his neck. Fari says he's been drinking a lot more. He manages his duties as Thain, so no one says anything. Fari said Diamond didn't even care that his Dad got hurt. Fari said Dad, Uncle Sam and Uncle Freddy have all tried to talk to Uncle Pippin about this, but it always ends in an argument. Fari's really scared something bad's going to happen to him."_

Ivy's stomach clenched and she felt the tears prick at her eyes. She was afraid something bad was going to happen to him, too.

"Is something wrong, Ivy?" Éowyn asked. Ivy shook her head and wiped her eyes. Her mother would probably tell her father if she found out Ivy was upset about Uncle Pippin. And then Theo might get in trouble, and she didn't want that to happen because she was grateful to Theo for telling her these things. "No...um, Theo wrote and said one of the ponies is really sick. One of my favorites." She excused herself and rushed to her room.

The first thing she did was write to Theo.

"_I'm worried about him, Theo. Keep an ear out and let me know how he's really doing. Dad doesn't tell me much. Keep an eye on Fari, too. He's going to need your friendship, especially if Uncle Pippin manages to do himself more harm."_

She didn't have the heart to add "_or kill himself_." Part of her was angry at Uncle Pippin for doing this to himself. He would only end up hurting everyone who loved him. He was the only real parent Fari had and she didn't want to think about what it would do to her father if his best firend drank himself to death. She didn't want to think about what it would do to _her_.

She sighed and pulled out a fresh parchment.

_Dear Uncle Pippin,_

_Dad told me about the Thain. I'm sorry about losing your father and I hope everything is well with you._

Ivy sighed again. Did she want to tell him she knew about the drinking? Probably not. She knew grown hobbits usually didn't like comments on their drinking habits. She'd take a different approach.

_I am having fun here in Gondor. Legolas is still teaching me Elvish, so maybe I can help Uncle Sam finish some of Bilbo's translations when I get back. I know you wanted to add them to your library. I really like Legolas. He tells me the funniest stories..._

And she wrote about the stories Legolas had told her, and about seeing Gimli again at her birthday, and teasing her brothers, and her new friends and anything else that would make him laugh, or at least bring a smile to his face.

_It seems a very long time until I'll be home again. I miss you very much. Promise me we'll go for a ride as soon as I get back?_

_I miss you._

_Love, Ivy_

Ivy bit her lip. Making him promise to be there when she got back wasn't much, but she felt like she had to do something. She folded the letters, sealed them with her own stamp that Faramir had given her for her birthday, and went off to find out when the messenger was heading back north.

-o-O-o-

"Do you know what that is, Ivy?" King Elessar knelt down in front of her. He handed her a badge, engraved with the tree and stars of Gondor.

"No, sir," she said. She shifted from foot to foot. Was she supposed to know what it was?

Her whole family had come to Minas Tirith on one of Faramir's monthly meetings with the King, and the King had requested to see her. She could not imagine why. While her mother went to visit the Queen, Ivy's siblings in tow, Faramir had brought Ivy to the King's audience chamber.

"That badge is going to be sent to your father. And there's one for Pippin and one for Sam. And it's going to show that the Master of Buckland and the Thain and the Mayor are my counsellors in the North Kingdom, which means that they will be my representatives and advise me. They will be very important hobbits. Well, _more_ important. I know that they are already very important."

He took her hand. "Now, being a King, everything has to be done with a ceremony." He rolled his eyes and smiled at her. She smiled back. She didn't know why everyone was so jumpy around kings. She knew two and they were both very nice. "So how would you like to represent the Shire and accept this on their behalf."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've already written to your father and he said they would all be proud if you did."

She nodded and looked back at Faramir. He nodded and smiled. "I'll take our young ambassador to get ready then, shall I?" Faramir said. They said their farewells to the King and Faramir took her back to the Steward's apartments to get ready.

-o-O-o-

She followed Faramir back into the throne room, which was now filled with people. She knew her mother was in the crowd somewhere, but couldn't find her. She tugged nervously at the collar of the new dress she had been given, the wool scratchy against her throat. She felt a bead of sweat trickle down her forehead and suddenly had second thoughts about this and slowed. Faramir glanced back, noticed she had dropped behind, and went back to her. He knelt down and took her hand.

"If you don't want to do this, Ivy, you don't have to. We just thought you might like to."

Ivy took a deep breath. It was scary, but she bet it was nowhere near as scary as facing orcs or a Nazgûl. "No. I'm all right." she said. She'd make her dad proud.

There ceremony was thankfully quick. Aragorn talked about the Shire, and hobbits, and how important they were to Gondor. Then she accepted the badges--and the positions they represented--on behalf of her father and Uncle Pippin and Uncle Sam. Then it was all over. Faramir took her hand and they followed the King and Queen from the throne room and out of the White Tower into the cool spring air, then into the King's House for a reception. _Everything_ had to have a reception, Aragorn had told her.

Ivy was surprised when four figures attacked her in a group hug.

"What are you doing here?" she laughed, pushing her friends off before they suffocated her.

"Your mother invited us to come," said Gwen. "Since it was such an important occasion for you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ivy huffed.

"Oh, we only found out yesterday," laughed Kelian. "Lady Éowyn is smart enough to know that Eifa would never keep her mouth shut and ruin the surprise!"

They all laughed at Eifa's indignant "What!"

Later, they escaped from the party to roam the upper levels of the city.

"Come on, the Guard's changing!" yelled Kelian. The girls raced after her, over to a wall overlooking the street below. "There he is!" she squealed, pointing down into the sea of black and silver tunics. Ivy wasn't sure which one she was pointing at.

"Don't they look handsome?" said Brenna, dreamily.

"Which one do you like, Ivy?" asked Eifa.

Ivy shrugged. She was still embarassed that she noticed things like that now.

"You can tell us, Ivy," teased Brenna.

"Leave her alone," said Kel, "Maybe she doesn't want to say." She took Ivy's hand. "Let's go down. Maybe we can catch Geron coming off duty!"

The raced down the stairway to the next level. The soldiers were breaking ranks, dismissed from their duty for the day. Kel made her way to one of them and threw herself into his arms.

Geron was a handsome young man with the dark hair and blue eyes common in Gondor. When he smiled and shook Ivy's hand in greeting, she was mortified at the blush she felt on her cheeks. She was still getting used to that, this new feeling she got from being around boys.

Kel was postively glowing by the time they left to return to the Citadel. She told Ivy she had known Geron all her life and always knew she would marry him.

"You didn't love him much when he was pushing you in the mud or putting worms in your hair," laughed Gwen.

"That's when we were children!" Kel said, trying not to laugh through the pout on her face.

"Are there any boys in the Shire you like, Ivy?" asked Eifa.

Ivy shook her head, a bit surprised by the question. It hadn't even crossed her mind while she was in the Shire. "No."

"You were never sweet on anyone?" Brenna asked incredulously.

"I was too young for that," she said, then blushed, thinking how everyone said she had an infatuation with Uncle Pippin when she was seven. She certainly wasn't going to bring _that_ up.

"There is someone!" crowed Eifa, grabbing Ivy's arm. "You're blushing!"

"No!" said Ivy, a bit more forcefully than she intended. "I don't really know many boys in the Shire because I was always too tall and different and no one wanted to be around me!"

She tore away from Eifa and stomped off towards the stairs to the Citadel. She fought the tears that were pricking at her eyes. There wasn't any point in being sweet on any of the lads in the Shire because none of them would ever want to be sweet on her.

Before she reached the stairs, a hand grabbed her.

"I'm sorry," Eifa said and she pulled Ivy into a hug. Then the other girls were there, too, fussing over her.

Ivy backed away from them. "I'm fine. Really," she said. She didn't want them feeling sorry for her. She made herself smile and shrug. "I guess... I don't know. I never really thought about it before. I wasn't expecting to have to for a very long time. It's hard to get used to, dealing with boys now."

"Don't worry!" Brenna said cheerfully. "We'll help you!"

Ivy snorted. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

They all laughed and Ivy felt a little better now. "Come on," she said, walking back towards the party. She gave them a cheeky grin over her shoulder. "I'll introduce you all to Legolas again."


	59. Chapter 58: August 1434

**August 1434**

In late summer, she received letters from home again. Her parents talked about the various goings on in Buckland, but although she missed her father and Estella dearly, it really wasn't what she wanted to know. She was surprised to find a letter from Uncle Pippin in the pile, but decided to wait until she was alone in her room to open that one and the one from Theo.

She opened the letter from Elanor. She hadn't gotten once since last fall.

_Dear Ivy,_

_How are you? I hope you're having fun with your mother. We are all fine here. Daisy said her first word and it was Nor! That's what she calls me. I was so happy! Rose was jealous, though. Mum said she's going to have another baby next spring. It's a good thing Bag End is so big!_

_Fari stayed with us a few weeks. Your brothers were here last week. Fari isn't very happy, but he won't say why. I think Theo knows, but he won't say anything, either. After he stayed with us, your dad took Fari back to Buckland to stay for the summer, which seemed to cheer him up a bit. He hasn't been home in two months and he doesn't seem to want to go home. I feel bad for him that he is so sad all the time. Uncle Pippin's been sick a few times, so I suppose that's what is making him sad._

_We had a lot of fun when Fari and your brothers were here, but I can't wait until you come back! It wasn't the same without you._

_Your dad taught Frodo and Rose to swim while he was here and he let me help! Dad was all worried about it, but Mum said she'd feel better if they knew how since we play by the Brandywine when we visit Buckland._

_We were in Buckland for your dad's birthday (Uncle Pippin didn't have a party this year because he was sick). Uncle Merry gave me a new doll to replace the one Eomer dropped in the river! It's very pretty. I can't wait to show you._

_Dad just said I had to hurry up. He's taking the letters to Buckland so they can go out with the next messenger._

_I can't wait for you to come home!_

_Love, Elanor_

Ivy was surprised at the feeling of sadness that came over her as she folded up the letter. She had changed so much during her time away from the Shire, but Elanor was just the same. What would she write back about? Getting new dresses because her old ones didn't fit around her chest anymore? Giggling over the handsome young rangers with her friends? She sighed. She'd been so excited to hear from Elanor, but now it only reminded her how different she was. She'd left behind all the hobbits her own age, leaping ahead to become like a tween.

Ivy excused herself, glad that her mother and Faramir were too involved in a conversation to notice her sudden sadness, and went to her room. She opened Theo's letter first.

_Hello Orc-breath,_

_I hope you're enjoying yourself in Gondor. Can I send Eomer down there to stay with you? Do you think they'd keep him?_

_I'm sure Dad told you all the boring news of Buckland, so I'll get on with what you really want to know about. (You only write to me for my gossip, don't you?)_

_Uncle Pippin hasn't managed to kill himself yet. He still drinks too much. Fari is mad about that. Fari hasn't been home much this year. He stayed at Bag End this spring and he's spending the summer here. I heard Dad talking to Mum. He talked to Uncle Pippin's sisters and they decided it would be better for Fari to be away from home. Fari is happy to get away. His dad is scaring him and he'd probably have a better mother if Uncle Pippin had married an orc. A nasty, grumpy orc that smells. (Which reminds me, remember that other trick you had thought of to play on Diamond? Me and Frodo pulled it off at Pervinca's birthday! It was brilliant and Diamond has no idea it was us! Dad knew it was us, but he didn't say anything.)_

_Uncle Pippin has been here a few times. He doesn't look good, but he seems happier when he's here. He doesn't drink while he's here so Fari is happier when he's here. Mum spends most of the time trying to feed him so he looks better when he leaves. He liked getting your letter. He told us some of the things you wrote about Legolas and Gimli. Fari said it was the first time he's seen him smile like that in a long time._

_I think that's all for now. I'll keep trying to find out what's going on. Spying is fun. Does the King need any spies?_

_Your most loving and devoted brother,_

_Theoden the Magnificent_

Ivy smiled, shaking her head at her brother's signature. She'd have to congratulate him on pulling off a trick on Diamond. Perhaps she'd think up something else for him to do as well. Maybe she'd ask Elboron for an idea. He was good at coming up with pranks. She set Theo's letter aside and looked at the last letter lying beside her. Uncle Pippin's letter. She picked it up, a smile on her face. She wasn't quite so nervous about reading it now that she knew he had liked her last letter.

_Dear Ivy,_

_I was so happy to get your letter. I always love a good story about Legolas or Gimli, especially if it's embarassing for either one. I hope they say only nice things about me!_

_I'm sorry I didn't write last time, but I had a fall from a pony and broke my writing arm. Perhaps I should take a trip to Rohan and get some riding lessons from your uncle? Estella and my sisters all scolded me for being so clumsy. But the arm is all healed up now, so I can write to you again._

_Fari is off visiting this summer. His aunts convinced me to let him go adventuring. He was at Bag End this spring and is now in Buckland, probably driving your parents to distraction getting into trouble with your brothers. Fari started learning his letters this winter, so perhaps he can write to you next time. _

_Are you enjoying yourself? Your dad told me you are getting archery lessons from Faramir and Legolas. That must be fun! We can set up a target in your dad's orchard and you can show us when you get home. _

_I miss you Ivy-lass and I'll hold you to that ride when you get back. Maybe we'll go catch some frogs to put in your dad's desk drawer. It won't be too many more years before you'll be a tween and you won't want to be around your old Uncle Pippin anymore._

_I hope you're enjoying yourself with your mother. _

_Love,_

_Uncle Pippin_

Ivy put the letter down. It _seemed_ like he was all right, but he was probably trying to hide that anything was wrong. He had lied to her about breaking his arm due to clumsiness. She got up and went to the small writing desk Faramir had given her. She'd be able to send one more letter before winter, but wouldn't get a reply until spring. She just hoped Uncle Pippin wouldn't do anything stupid in the mean time.


	60. Chapter 59: December 1434

**December 1434**

Éowyn came into the parlor and found Ivy curled up on a couch, reading a book. Ivy had seemed a little quiet lately, and Éowyn had often caught her re-reading the letters she'd received from The Shire. Ivy never said much about homesickness, but Éowyn was certain her daughter missed her family and friends. She wondered if Ivy knew about Pippin, though her father had decided to keep it from her. She recieved enough letters from others that someone may have let it slip. But Éowyn had asked after Pippin and Ivy never indicated she knew anything. It must just be homesickness. All the better to tell her what her friends had planned. Perhaps it would cheer Ivy up.

"Your friends came to see me this morning, while you were out riding with Faramir and the boys."

"Why'd they come to see you?" Ivy set down the book she was reading, a book of Elvish poetry that Legolas had given her.

"They wanted to talk about your birthday party," Éowyn said cheerfuly.

But Ivy didn't reflect that cheerfulness. Her eyebrows raised. "My party?"

"Yes." Éowyn sat next to her on the couch. "They want to throw you a big party, a formal party, and invite all the girls and boys your age from Emyn Arnen. Isn't that lovely of them?" Éowyn forced a huge smile on her face.

But Ivy was just staring at her, her face blank. Then she frowned. "A big party?"

Éowyn patted her knee. "Yes. We'll have it here in the formal dining room, a big feast. They said their mums have all agreed to help. They've noticed you've been a little down lately and they thought a big party might cheer you--"

"I don't want a big party," Ivy snapped. She turned back to her book, burying her nose in the pages. "I'll tell them not to bother," she mumbled.

Éowyn clenched her jaw and took a deep breath, wondering where this sullenness had come from. She hadn't expected that Ivy would be squealing with joy over a party, but she hadn't been expecting _this_ reaction either. "Ivy..." she pleaded.

"No." Ivy still refused to look at her, still hiding behind her book.

Éowyn tried to be patient with her daughter, but her patience was starting to wear a little thin. Had _she_ been this stubborn as a girl? "But your friends really want to do this for you. You shouldn't turn down their offer."

Ivy set her book down and turned towards her. "No. I do not want to have a big party." She clenched her jaw, crossed her arms over her chest, and scowled at her mother. For all that Ivy looked like her, in that moment she reminded Éowyn of Merry.

Éowyn sighed. Something was obviously bothering her daughter. Most girls would be happy to have a big party for their fifteenth birthday. But Ivy didn't even want to consider it. "What is the matter, Ivy? Why don't you want to have the party?"

"I don't like big parties."

Éowyn took another deep breath to calmherself. If she _had_ been this stubborn as a girl, she would have to apologize to the aunts who had raised her the next time she was in Rohan. "Ivy. Please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just..." Ivy looked away and Éowyn could see her jaw clenching and unclenching. She got that from her Uncle Éomer. Ivy sighed. "I'll have to get all dressed up and it'll be all formal and they'll want to invite boys." Her voice trailed off as she said the last part. Éowyn suddenly had a suspicion of why Ivy didn't want the party.

"You don't want boys at your party?"

"It's not like it would matter anyway," mumbled Ivy.

"Ivy, you shouldn't say things like that."

"It's true, though. And don't try to say it isn't! None of them notice me. Not like _that_." She pulled her feet up on the couch, drawing her legs to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and let out a heavy sigh.

Éowyn heart broke at her daughter's misery. Her friends were all out stealing kisses, even getting betrothed, but Ivy did her best to avoid the boys her age. Even now that she was growing up and becoming a young woman. She still felt awkward and out of place.

Éowyn wasn't sure how to help her. She wished that Ivy's stay in Gondor hadn't come at such an awkward time in her life, but then she realised it probably wouldn't have been any easier in the Shire. Now that she was maturing, it was obvious how much Ivy was stuck between two very different races of people. And it was something that was going to have to be faced. Her daughter _would_ have trouble finding someone--whether hobbit or a Man--who could accept her differences. Ivy was tiny compared to her friends here, but in the Shire she towered over everyone except her father and Pippin.

Éowyn sighed. She'd actually considered it. She'd considered taking her daughter to the Ents and asking for ent-draught to make her daughter tall. But she'd pushed those thoughts away, ashamed she'd ever thought of it. It would have been wrong to change Ivy to make her fit into the world of Men. She was still a hobbit. She still had the pointed ears and furry feet and her love of six meals a day. Ivy could drink all the ent-draught she wanted and there were still no guarantee a Man would accept her differences. In fact, Éowyn suspected Ivy would have an easier time finding a hobbit lad who could accept her as she was. Just from knowing Merry and his friends, she had seen how kind and generous the hobbits could be. Men could take a lesson from them.

She wished she could do something for Ivy. Seeing her daughter's misery at not fitting in was one of the few times in her life that Éowyn almost regretted getting pregnant. If only she'd kept her fears to herself that night before the battle. If only Merry had turned her away. Then... Then they wouldn't have the beautiful girl who sat here with her. And she would not change that, and she was certain Merry wouldn't either. So all they could do was help Ivy in any way they could to make her happy.

"All right, Ivy. We'll just have a small party again this year."


	61. Chapter 60: April 1435

**April 1435**

Ivy studied herself in the mirror and wondered what her father would think if he saw her now. She looked nothing like the girl who had left the Shire two years ago.

The gown that Kelian had chosen for her attendants to wear was a design influenced by the Queen's Elvish gowns and accentuated her new curves. She tugged at the bodice, trying to pull it a little higher. Her body might be maturing faster because of it's Big Folk side, but it was most assuredly still hobbit. As her bosom was proving. Her friends were all jealous. Ivy would be more than happy to let her friends have them if she could.

"You look lovely, Ivy." Éowyn came to stand behind her and put her arms around her. "You're so grown up. Your father would be surprised."

"He'd probably drop dead from the shock, considering I look like a tween now." She wondered again how her dad would react, when she returned to the Shire next year.

Éowyn just smiled and kissed her cheek. Around them, the other girls and their mothers were getting ready, too. They were in the Steward's apartments in Minas Tirith. Since Geron was in the Tower Guards, he and Kelian had the honor of being married by the King himself.

Kel was having her hair finished by Gwen's mother, as her own mother was currently sobbing about her baby being grown up. Ivy thought she had never seen anyone as beautiful as Kel was today. She bit her lip, wondering if she would ever experience her own wedding day.

She filed out with her friends, into the hall that was filled with guests. Geron was at the front of the hall, standing next to the king, looking very handsome in his Gondorian uniform. Ivy sighed, wondering if anyone would ever be waiting for her like that. And when they'd all lined up and it was Kel's turn to enter the hall, Geron looked at his bride with such love and adoration that it made Ivy's breath catch in her throat and she had to look away. More than anything, she wanted a lad to look at her like that. But she didn't believe it would ever happen.

-o-O-o-

The reception, held in one of the halls of the King's House, was nowhere near as boisterous as a hobbit wedding, but there was still the food and drink and dancing that all such parties had in common. Her friends dragged her out to dance with some boys they knew from Emyn Arnen. The boys were all polite to her, but Ivy suspected it was because she was the step-daughter of the Prince of Ithilien.

Soon after the happy couple had been sent off on their honeymoon, Ivy gathered her friends and led them through the hallways of the massive building, to a room tucked away on the second floor.

The Hall of Remembrance had murals that told the story of Gondor. She had been here only once before, when she had first arrived in Gondor with Éowyn. She led her friends past suits of armor and displays of arms to the back wall. Next to a mural of black ships coming into the harbor was a large painting of four figures standing in front of the Citadel's fountain. Behind them, the restored White Tree was still a sapling.

"I wanted to show you my dad," Ivy said.

She looked on the painting of the four brave hobbits and it hit her just how much she missed home.

"They're handsome." said Brenna.

"You think all men are handsome, Brenna," laughed Eifa. She cocked her head and studied the painting. "But you're right!" she said with a giggle.

"Which one's your father?" asked Gwen, throwing Brenna and Eifa an exasperated look.

Ivy walked up to the figure she'd been focusing on since she came here. She touched the image of her Dad, proud in his Rohirric armor. The artist had captured him perfectly. She felt the tears in her eyes as she looked on his face and quickly wiped them away.

"You all right?" asked Eifa.

Ivy nodded. "I just miss him."

"Who's this?" asked Gwen, pointing to the figure on the end.

Ivy wiped at her tears and tore her eyes away from her father. "That's Samwise Gamgee. He's the mayor of Hobbiton now, and he's my friend Elanor's dad." Sam looked very noble in the picture. Ivy smiled to see his friendly eyes and cheerful grin. If she couldn't have had Merry Brandybuck as her dad, her next choice would be Sam Gamgee. She looked on the next figure.

"This is Frodo Baggins. He was the Ringbearer. He's gone into the West with the elves. I don't remember him. He left when I was a baby." Although he was smiling, Frodo's eyes looked tired and sad. Ivy hoped he was happier with the elves.

Beside Frodo stood her father. She touched his image once more before moving to the last figure.

"And this..." she trailed off, looking at Pippin grinning proudly in his Gondorian armor. Her stomach did a slight flip as she looked on the image and she suddenly felt a bit short of breath. She'd never really realised he was so handsome. "This is Peregrin Took. Pippin," she said, still gazing at the painting. "He's Thain of the Shire. He's my dad's best friend. He's my best friend, too." She laid her hand over the White Tree on the coat of his armor. She missed him terribly. She hoped he was all right, that he'd still be there when she got home.

She heard a few whispers and giggles beside her and turned. "What?"

"You _like_ him," said Eifa. Gwen and Brenna were both grinning at her.

"Of course I like him! He's my uncle! Well, actually, he's my cousin once removed on my father's--"

"No, Ivy," Eifa chided, cutting her off. "I mean you _really_ like him. We can see it in your face."

"You look like Kel when she looks at Geron," giggled Brenna.

Ivy felt her face heat up. "Don't be ridiculous," she said and stomped away. This was _Pippin_. Her father's cousin. The Thain. Her _friend_. She remembered the last time she saw him. Pippin and her father had ridden with her to Bree to meet Legolas. Pippin had kissed her on the cheek and told her to have fun. She remembered how sad his eyes looked, though he was smiling at her. She got that fluttery feeling in her stomach again.

"It's all right, Ivy," Gwen called after her. She heard them running to catch up. Gwen caught her hand. "You don't have to be embarrassed. If it's because he's older, well, my aunt married a man twenty years older than she is and they're very happy."

Brenna giggled. "And the Queen is _two-thousand_ years older than--"

"I _can't_ marry him!" Ivy shouted, ignoring Brenna and turning on Gwen. "He's already married to a horrible, mean, selfish old cow who..." She stopped, realizing what that sounded like, and ran away from her friends.

She went back to her room at the Steward's apartment and climbed into bed. Her heart was still pounding and she didn't know whether it was from running or... her feelings.

Her friends were right. She had felt something for Uncle Pippin after seeing him in that painting, the weird fluttery feeling she felt when she would admire the rangers with her friends, but something else, too, something in her chest that made her breath stop. She wasn't sure what to think.

She heard knocks on the main door to the apartments. It was probably her friends looking for her. She rolled over to face the wall, ignoring the knocks. They'd only want to ask her questions and she didn't know how to answer them.

-o-O-o-

"Have you ever had an infatuation with someone?"

Éowyn looked up from reading her herbal. Ivy had finally managed to get her mother alone in Ithilien's House of Healing the day after their return from Minas Tirith.

Éowyn smiled. "Do you like a boy, Ivy?"

Ivy fidgeted. "Um...maybe." She wouldn't bring up _who_ it was. It was embarassing enough that her friends suspected it.

Éowyn closed the book. "Well, I did fancy one of the Riders once, a friend of my cousin Théodred, when I was thirteen. I was absolutely heartbroken when he married. But I got over it."

Ivy nodded. According to Estella, she'd had an 'infatuation' with him when Pippin got married, which was why she'd been so mad at him. But it was a different feeling this time. She certainly didn't feel like this when she was seven. And they'd said she looked like Kel looking at Geron...

"How do you know if it's an infatuation or if you really love someone?"

"It's not always easy to tell, Ivy. There doesn't seem to be a difference when you're actually going through it. But looking back, I realized that I really had nothing in common with Théodred's friend. We had nothing to talk about. He was actually quite boring."

Ivy thought about that. She always liked talking to Pippin. She didn't think he was boring at all.

"I also thought I loved Aragorn once," said Éowyn. Ivy looked at Éowyn in surprise. Her mother smiled. "It was during the war. I was devastated that he didn't return my feelings." She blushed a little. "That's part of the reason I was in such despair."

_Aragorn_? Ivy found that a little hard to believe. She couldn't see her mother as the Queen of Gondor. Too many formal receptions. Her mother hated formal receptions. She could only see her mother as Faramir's wife. Or...

"What about Dad?" Ivy asked. "What do you feel about him? Was he an infatuation?"

Éowyn blushed. "Oh. Well. Our situation is...unique. I wouldn't call it an infatuation. We are dear friends. We do have real love for each other. But it's... different than what I have for Faramir or your father has for Estella. We needed each other, Ivy. We took comfort from each other and gave each other strength during a very difficult time."

Ivy thought about this, then asked a question that she had wondered about for a long time. "Would you have married him, if you had never met Faramir?"

"Oh, Ivy," Éowyn breathed. She looked away for a moment, lost in thought, then took her daughter's hand. "It would have been hard, you know that, but I think I would have. I think we do have the beginnings of something that would have made a happy marriage. Because we are friends. I think that is the key, Ivy. If you are friends with someone first, then that is something to base love on. Faramir befriended me while we were recovering from our wounds. Your father was friends with Estella since they were children. That should tell you if it's love, Ivy."

Ivy bit her lip and nodded. "Thanks, Éowyn." she said and let her mother get back to her work. This didn't help any. In fact, it made it worse. She _was_ already friends with Pippin. Ivy sighed. She would just have to try to put this silly infatuation out of her mind.


	62. Chapter 61: August 1435

**August 1435**

"How's this, Ivy?"

Ivy watched her sister trot the pony around the paddock. For being only five, Wyn had an excellent feel for horses. "Very good, Wyn!" she called. She nudged her own pony into a trot to catch up with Wyn, the two of them riding side-by-side. "Want to ride down to the barracks and back?" Ivy asked.

"Sure, I... Oh, there's Dad!" Wyn pulled her pony off to the side, heading for the gate that Faramir was approaching.

Ivy smiled to see him. He'd been in Minas Tirith the past few days. And it was about the time he'd be bringing letters back. Her smile stretched into a grin when she saw that he was indeed carrying a stack of papers in his hand.

"I've brought you a present!" he said to Ivy, holding up the letters.

She dropped from her pony and reached for the letters, then stopped, glancing back at Star.

"I'll take care of her for you," Faramir said, pressing the letters into her hand.

Ivy took the letters and hugged him. "Thank you," she said. She glanced up at her sister. "Sorry, Wyn."

Her sister was frowning and looked like she might get upset, but then Faramir stepped in. "How about I go riding with you, ladybug?"

Ivy felt a slight lump in her throat when Wyn beamed at her father. She was just as much of a 'daddy's girl' as Ivy was, and it made Ivy miss her own father. And she had a letter from him.

She found a nice shady spot under one of the big elms in front of their house and tore into her letters.

They were the same as always, news of everyday things in the Shire, but she treasured every word. She missed the Shire and it was driven home every time she read the letters.

She read through Pippin's letter carefully, trying to get some sense of how he really was. He had written about his trip to Rivendell with her Dad early that summer. Celeborn had let them take any books they wanted from the library there, before most of them were sent to Minas Tirith. Pippin had written about some interesting books he'd found and told her she could try translating them when she got home, if she wanted. But there wasn't much else in the letter. He wrote that he'd missed Fari during his trip, but nothing else to give her any idea of how he was.

Theo's letter was saved for last, and it was the same as his letter in the spring: Pippin was still a mess, Fari was practically living at Brandy Hall now.

_I'm worried about Fari. He's stopped being angry. It's kind of scary. He doesn't react much to what goes on at home now, with Uncle Pippin and Diamond. He doesn't even talk to _me_ about it anymore. I'll ask him how things are and he'll just say "Fine!" and then start making jokes or something. I'm worried about him._

Ivy sighed. She worried about Fari as much as she worried about his father. Ivy had sometimes felt sorry for herself in her life, not having her real mum around, but after seeing what Fari went through, Ivy considered herself lucky. Maybe her mum wasn't around for most of her life, but at least Ivy knew that Éowyn loved her. Fari was stuck living with a mother who didn't care about him.

_Uncle Pippin looked a lot better after his trip to Rivendell with Dad. But as soon as he went back to Tuckborough, he started drinking again. There's something going on with Diamond, but I haven't been able to find out anything more on what it may be. Mum glares daggers at the old cow every time we visit, though, so I think it's something bad._

Ivy crumpled Theo's letter in her fist, scowling, furious at Diamond for the misery she caused her husband and son. Ivy would have liked nothing better than to toss Diamond into Mount Doom, like Frodo had done with that evil ring. She set her jaw and stood up, then turned and trotted into the house and up the stairs to her room. She sat at the little desk and pulled out a fresh parchment and dipped her pen in the bottle of ink. She couldn't rid Middle-Earth of Diamond's evil, but she _could_ send Theo some more ideas for pranks to play on the old cow.

-o-O-o-

If there was anything worse than the summer heat of Gondor, Ivy didn't know what it was. She plucked at her bodice, sticky with sweat, and sighed. She longed for the cool breezes of the Shire and the lazy currents of the Brandywine. She glanced at her friends. They would be horrified at the thought of swimming in a river with fish and frogs. Not that it mattered. The Anduin was far too large and swift to swim in anyway.

She was sitting with her friends in the shade of Kelian's garden in Minas Tirith. Kel had invited them to visit, so Faramir had brought the girls to the city to spend a few days with their friend. None of the girls had seen Kel since her marriage that spring and they had a noisy, tear-filled reunion. Geron had shook his head and left the room as the giggling girls had caught up with his wife on their arrival.

Kelian set down a tray of cold tea, a popular drink in the southern heat. Ivy had been wary of drinking tea cold at first, but found she quite enjoyed it with a squeeze of lemon.

"So are you going to tell us why you're smiling so much, or are we going to have to guess?" Gwen asked, grinning at Kel.

Kel sat down in her chair and beamed at them. "I'm going to have a baby!" she said.

Ivy just managed to not drop her glass in shock. The other girls all squealed in delight, getting up to hug Kel. Ivy just stared at her friend. A baby? She'd been expecting it, of course, but now that it was real... She set down her glass. A girl her age was having a baby!

She got up and hugged her friend. "Congratulations," she said and smiled at the huge grin on Kel's face. She looked beautiful, sitting there now with a smile on her face and a hand over her belly. Was it a little rounder than usual?

"When are you due?" Gwen asked.

"Spring. March, most likely."

"This is so exciting!" Brenna squealed. "We get to be aunties!"

"How are you feeling?" Eife asked. "My sister was sick all the time for her first baby."

Kel grinned. "Wonderful! I haven't been sick at all. Just a little tired."

"Not sick at all?" Brenna asked.

"You don't always get sick," Ivy said. "It varies with each woman and with each pregnancy, even." They all looked at her and she shrugged. "Both my mums are midwives."

"You're lucky," Kel groaned. "My mum believes all the old wives' tales, so she was arguing with the midwife over all sorts of things. At least you won't have to go through that, Ivy, with your mum being a midwife."

Ivy nodded. She wouldn't have to worry about it because first she'd need a lad to make her pregnant. But she didn't want to spoil Kel's mood. She chuckled. "Just nod and smile when she brings up those old tales. That's what Éowyn does."

They chatted about babies and pregnancy and birth, peppering Ivy with questions about things she'd learned from her mothers. When Geron came out to join them for lunch, Kel looked up at her husband and grinned. "Ivy said it's a Rohirric tradition that the father is present for the birth. What do you think about that?"

They all giggled at the look of horror on Geron's face. Ivy felt her spirits lift. How could she feel sorry for herself when Kel was so happy?


	63. Chapter 62: December 1435

**December 1435**

Ivy crossed her arms over the fine silk of her new dress and sighed, staring out at the crowd. She wasn't able to get out of a large party for her sixteenth birthday. Her friends had conspired together with her mother and they had surprised her with a party this time.

"It's your last birthday with us!" her friends complained when Ivy tried to be angry at them.

"Fine," she'd said, rolling her eyes at them. But then they'd looked so hurt and she didn't want _that_. "Thank you. I appreciate you wanted to do this for me."

Hurt feelings soothed, Ivy then turned her attention to Kel, who had come from Minas Tirith with her husband. Kel was now six months pregnant and positively glowing. Kel had grabbed her hand right away and pressed it to her belly. Ivy was delighted to feel the little pushes and kicks of the baby under her palm.

Now Kel was busy chatting with her mother, and her friends were dancing, so Ivy was alone. She sighed.

"How are you?" Éowyn asked, coming up and putting an arm around her.

Ivy shrugged. She was sure she knew her mother knew how she felt about this.

"I'm sorry, Ivy. They were set on doing this and I figured it would be better if I was involved to keep them in check."

Ivy looked around at the gathering. The guests were mostly her age, people that she knew through her friends. "It's all right. It's not so bad." In truth, she had resigned herself to being alone, so it no longer bothered her that everyone else was dancing. Well, it didn't bother her _much_. There was still twinges of jealousy and want inside that she tried her best to ignore.

"Can I interrupt for a dance?" Faramir asked. He took Éowyn's hand.

"Of course," Ivy said. Éowyn gave her a smile and then was pulled out to the dance floor by Faramir. Ivy watched them, happy to see her mother and Faramir so happy and at the same time fighting the wish that she'd have that, too, someday. The most she could ever hope for is some poor lad being forced to wed her in an arranged marriage, like poor Pippin, and maybe growing to like her. She was sure there were some Shire families willing to push a son into a marriage with the Master's only daughter, even if she was strange. But she also knew her dad would never arrange a marriage for her. She honestly wasn't sure if she was happy about that.

"Would you like to dance?"

Ivy was startled out of her by the young man standing next to her. She remembered Kelian had introduced them earlier. He was a cousin of Geron's and had just moved to Emyn Arnen with his family. But she couldn't remember his name.

"I'm Derwyn," he said. "Kelian introduced us."

"Y-yes." She remembered to smile. "I'm Ivy."

"I know," he said. "It's your party."

Ivy felt the blush burning her face. "Right."

"So, would you like to dance." He held out his hand.

Ivy stared at it for a moment. She couldn't move. She had never been asked to dance before, not counting family like Faramir or Legolas. It had always been her friends pushing her off on some boy they knew.

"If you don't want to..."

"No!" she sqeaked out. She took his hand. "I'd like to dance."

Her heart was racing as they moved through the dance. She risked a look up at his face. He was handsome, dark like many Gondorians. He caught her looking and smiled. She felt herself blush again and swallowed, trying to calm herself, focusing on the buttons of his shirt. She'd never felt like this before about someone, not this strongly. Well, except for the time she had shown her friends the painting in the Hall of Remembrance, but she quickly pushed that out of her mind.

"I see you riding sometimes," he said. "Do you like riding?"

Ivy relaxed. This was a subject she could talk about. "Oh, yes. I love it. I've been riding since I was little."

"Not many girls like riding," he said. "My father is a horsemaster. He trains the new soldiers in riding, so I've grown up riding."

They talked about horses and the ponies her father was breeding, Shire ponies crossed with ponies from Rohan, and the best places in Emyn Arnen to ride. Then the music stopped and Derwyn took her arm and led her off the dance floor.

"Thank you for the dance, m'lady," he said, bowing.

Ivy gave a curtsy in return. "Your welcome, m'lord."

To her surpise, he didn't leave her standing there. He picked up the conversation they'd been having, about _mearas_, and Ivy had a moment where she had no idea what he'd said. She was too amazed that he wanted to talk to her.

They danced a few more dances, much to the delight of Ivy's friends, who finally whisked her away at one point to find out what she'd been talking about with Derwyn. They'd been sorely disappointed when she'd only tell them 'horses'. Which was true. But they didn't believe it.

Then the evening was over and Ivy was sad to see the party end, something she'd never have thought possible just a few hours ago. She wondered if she would see Derwyn again.

He took her hand when he came to say his farewell. "Would you like to go riding with me some time?"

Ivy nodded, unable to speak because the butterflies in her stomach seemed to be fluttering up to her chest.

Derwyn smiled and she watched him leave until he'd disappeared out the door with his parents. Then she found herself dragged off by her friends again, so they could find out why Ivy was blushing so much.

-o-O-o-

It was a few days after her party and Ivy was sitting on the window seat in her parents room, the best place to get light for reading on a winter's day. She caught a bit of movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced out the window. Someone was walking up the path to the house. Ivy leaned closer to peer through the glass, wondering who would be visiting Faramir when it was only just after lunch. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was and the history of Numenor slid to the floor when she suddenly jumped up and raced to the hallway.

She pressed herself against the wall, next to the landing that looked down upon the front door. The bell was rung and her breath caught in her throat. Derwyn was here.

She hadn't expected to see him again. His talk about going for a ride had made her giddy at the time, but afterwards she realized he was only being polite. At least he'd actually talked to her. She was grateful enough for that. But now...

She heard Elisa, their maid, open the door and the murmur of conversation. Then Faramir's voice, echoing up in the hallway. "Hello, young man. What can I help you with?"

Ivy edged to the corner of the wall so she could peek down below. Faramir had his back to her, hands on his hips. Derwyn stood near the door, looking like a frightened rabbit. Faramir was an issue she hadn't considered.

"I've...erm..." Derwyn fidgeted then took a deep breath. "I've come to see Ivy, sir."

Ivy saw Faramir stiffen slightly, then nod. He turned to look up the stairs and Ivy pulled back so he wouldn't see her. "Ivy!" he called out to her.

Ivy leaned back against the wall, took a few deep breaths, then turned to walk across the landing and down the stairs.

She was sure her cheeks were on fire and she resisted the urge to press her palms to them. She pressed her lips together, to hold back the excited giggle that threatened to explode out of her.

"Master..." Faramir turned to her visitor.

"Derwyn, sir," he said, bowing suddenly. "My father is Angarad, the horsemaster."

"Ah, yes." Faramir nodded and turned back to Ivy as she stepped off the stairs. "Master Derwyn has come to pay you a visit, Ivy."

"Actually, sir..." Derwyn coughed and shuffled his feet. "I would like to invite Ivy out for a ride. Just to town and back."

Ivy looked at Faramir. His jaw was clenched and twitching slightly, eyes slightly narrowed at the young man in front of him. He reminded her of her dad all of a sudden. Then her mother was there, coming up to stand next to Faramir. Ivy watched as her mother grasped Faramir's arm...and squeezed. Faramir looked at his wife. They gazed at each other a moment, then Éowyn narrowed her eyes at Faramir. He sighed and nodded.

Ivy's heart was pounding in her chest when her mother came and took her hand. "Let's get you ready to go," she said cheerfully. They went up the stairs, leaving poor Derwyn to squirm under the appraising eye of Faramir.

"He seems like a nice boy," her mother said as she handed Ivy the long riding skirt from her wardrobe.

Ivy took the skirt from her. "Yes." The giggle that had been sitting in her throat finally escaped and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Éowyn just smiled at her.

At the stables, two rangers were waiting to act as an escort. Ivy was relieved that Faramir hadn't insisted on coming himself. She didn't think Derwyn could take the stress.

Their escort following a few lengths behind, most likely charged by Faramir to watch Derwyn just as much as for orcs hiding in the forest. They only talked about horses again on their ride to town and back, Derwyn asking about Star's bloodline, but Ivy didn't mind. She was thrilled that Derwyn had actually wanted to see her again. And she always liked to talk about horses.

When they returned to Faramir's stables, Derwyn reached over and touched her arm. "We'll have to do this again," he said.

Ivy heart leaped into her throat. "I'd love to."


	64. Chapter 63: January 1436

**January 1436**

"Would you like to go for a walk in the garden?"

Ivy glanced around at the party for Faramir's birthday. Her friends were busy dancing and her parents were somewhere in the crowd. No one would miss her if she slipped away for a while. She smiled and nodded and Derwyn took her hand, which gave her a warm feeling in her stomach. They pulled on their cloaks and slipped out the back door into the garden behind the house.

"My father got some new horses yesterday, from my grandfather in Rohan. You should come see them."

"I will," Ivy said, smiling up at him. She'd been surprised to find out Derwyn's mother was Rohirric. She'd been a refugee during the raids on outlying villages before the war and had come to Minas Tirith, where she met Derwyn's father. Derwyn was half Rohirric, just like her.

They walked a while, talking of horses, then sat on a wooden bench, just close enough that elbows touched. Ivy glanced shyly at him and tried to control her nervous breathing. Sitting here in the quiet garden made it more obvious that they were _alone_. They'd always had her family or an escort present in the few times Derwyn had called on her since her birthday.

Derwyn fidgeted nervously for a moment, staring out at the empty beds of the garden. "I really like spending time with you, Ivy," he finally said.

"I like you, too," Ivy said, blushing.

He looked at her. "You're the nicest girl I know. Definitely the most interesting." He gave a nervous smile.

"Thank you," she said, putting on her own nervous smile.

"And, I, uh..." He took another deep breath, then leaned forward and kissed her.

Ivy pulled back in shock. She hadn't been expecting that.

"I'm sorry," Derwyn said. He looked worried.

"No, I..." Ivy put her hand on his arm. "It's all right. You just startled me. I wasn't expecting it."

"Oh."

Ivy glanced sideways at him and caught Derwyn doing the same thing. They both laughed.

"Mind if I try again?" he asked.

"No."

Ivy held her breath as he leaned in again. She had heard her friends talking about kissing boys, but she was unprepared for the warm feeling that spread through her body as their lips met.

She felt his tongue brush her lips and she gasped in surprise. Derwyn pulled back. "All right?" he asked.

Ivy nodded, not sure if she could speak.

He smiled at her. "Was that your first kiss?"

Ivy blushed and nodded again.

"It was good," he said. "You just need to relax a bit."

"Oh. Sorry."

Derwyn laughed and took her hand. "Don't worry about it. You just need practice is all."

Ivy smiled, wondering if he'd like to help her practice. Derwyn certainly didn't seem to need practice. "Have you kissed any other girls?"

"A few," he said, shrugging. Ivy felt a twinge of jealousy at that, that he'd kissed other girls, too. But that really wasn't fair, because they'd only just met and it was her he was sitting with in the garden, holding hands.

She saw someone at the window up at the house, looking out. She didn't think it would be a good idea if they were spotted out here alone together. Especially by her step-father. "We should probably get back." she said. "We wouldn't want it to get back to Faramir that I was out here alone with you:" She laughed at the look of horror on his face and took his hand to pull him back to the party.

Just like her birthday, the party ended too soon. She'd had fun with Derwyn, dancing and talking. She couldn't wait to see him again.

Derwyn was in her thoughts a lot. After the guests were gone and the family was asleep, Ivy sighed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep herself. Her mind was too busy thinking of her future in ways that she never thought possible. Derwyn had _kissed_ her! He _liked_ her! She'd never imagined she would find someone who liked her. Who maybe would want to marry her. She had never let herself really, truly, hope that someone would love her.

Derwyn seemed to like her well enough. Maybe he would even love her. But she'd never know if she left for the Shire in two months. She might lose the only boy who could ever love her.

But what would her dad say, if she stayed here? Could she give up him and Estella and her family and friends back in The Shire? Could she give up The Shire? But what if Derwyn was her only chance? What if...? Ivy tossed and turned for a while, then came to a decision. As much as she loved The Shire and wanted to go home, she would have to stay in Gondor.

-o-O-o-

"I think I want to stay here."

"Oh." Éowyn stared at her, surprised, and settled back in her chair. Ivy had mulled it over and decided she needed to tell her mother her feelings. She hoped her mother could help her make this decision.

Éowyn studied her for a moment. "I would love for you to stay, Ivy. You know that. But your father--"

"I know." Ivy stomach knotted and she felt a bit ill over the mention of her father. She missed him terribly. She didn't want to hurt him. "But what if... What if Derwyn is my only chance?"

"I doubt that he is your only chance." Éowyn leaned forward and patted her knee. "You do realize that it may be some time before someone could take you home if you change your mind? Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ivy hesitated. Was she sure? "Yes. I think so."

"All right, Ivy. You still have a few weeks to decide. I won't try to talk you into or out of staying. You must follow your heart." Éowyn sighed. "If you decide to stay, do you want me to write to your father?"

"No. I'd better do it." Ivy looked away, guilt gnawing at her. But she had to do this, right? "I'll need to write to Estella and Pippin as well." She knew she was going to hurt them. They were expecting her back, but instead the King would be delivering her letters. She hoped they would understand. She figured Pippin would at least. He had once told her she had to do whatever made her happy, no matter what other people thought of it. She only hoped Pippin could convince her father of that.


	65. Chapter 64: February 1436

**February 1436**

A messenger from the north arrived unexpectedly in February, bringing bad news all around. The most important news was that Ivy's grandmother had died in early December. She was grateful that her sudden tears made her mother take the letter from her and finish reading it, so that Éowyn could break the rest of the news to her: Pippin had nearly died that winter as well.

Ivy was certain her heart had stopped when her mother told her. She was barely aware of Éowyn saying 'pneumonia' and 'very, very ill', but her father's letter didn't say much more. It was later, reading Theo's letter, that she got the whole story.

_I heard Mum and Dad talking about it after. Uncle Pippin got into a big fight with the old cow and drank himself into a stupor. He must have went out for a walk because Uncle Sam was travelling to the Smials and found him that evening nearly froze to death. They sent a messenger to tell Dad because Uncle Pippin caught pneumonia and they didn't expect him to last the week. Mum and Dad left right away. Dad stayed with him, but Mum came home and just said Uncle Pippin had gotten sick and we didn't find out until later what had happened. But I knew it was bad because Mum was crying and she doesn't cry about anything unless it's bad._

_Uncle Pippin got better, but when Dad came home he looked scared. I think he really thought Uncle Pippin was going to die. Poor Fari was home for all this. Once Uncle Pippin was better, he and Fari came to stay with us for a week. Fari had nightmares every night about his dad dying. I don't think I've ever seen a hobbit as pale and thin as Uncle Pippin. _

Ivy was shaken by the news. She would miss her Gran, would miss all the stories and baking together in the kitchen and the hugs that only grandmothers can give. And Pippin..._ Pippin nearly died_ played over and over in her mind, and it made her feel dizzy and sick to her stomach and _empty_. When her family and Legolas helped her have a memorial for Gran, she sobbed for Pippin, too. She knew Gran wouldn't mind.

She wavered in her resolve to stay in Gondor. She didn't want to leave Derwyn, but something inside nagged at her that she needed to go home.

-o-O-o-

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

Ivy giggled, letting Derwyn lead her away from Aifa's birthday party and down the path to a small barn at the edge of the forest. They'd snuck away a few other times, to 'practice' kissing. Ivy was looking forward to some more 'practice'.

Derwyn opened the door and turned to smile at her. Ivy smiled back, her stomach fluttering with anticipation. The barn was dim, the only light coming through the slats of the boards. Derwyn nodded towards the ladder to the hayloft. "Up there?" he asked.

Ivy hesitated for a moment, staring up the ladder. She had a feeling Derwyn might want to do more than kiss her if she went up into that hayloft. She'd heard about the many uses of haylofts. A part of her wanted to say 'no', to turn around and go back to the party. But Derwyn was looking at her expectantly and she didn't want to disappoint him. She wanted him to like her. "All right." She climbed the ladder.

She crawled over to sit against the wall, tucking her feet under her skirt and huddling under her cloak. February in Gondor was nowhere near as cold as it was in the Shire, but it still gave her goosebumps. She could hear Derwyn down below, his boots on the hard-packed floor, then the creak of the ladder as he climbed up to the loft.

He had a horse blanket over his shoulder and he pulled it off to spread out over the loose hay. Ivy sucked in her breath and bit her lip. Her heart was pounding now, her stomach fluttering, at the thought of what that blanket was for.

Derwyn kicked off his boots and lay back on the blanket on his side, propped upon on an elbow. He patted the blanket and raised his eyebrows at her.

Ivy took a deep breath and pushed herself away from the wall, over to the blanket. She lay down next to him on her back, staring at the roof. They'd only ever kissed sitting up. Never like this, lying next to each other. She wondered if he could hear her heart pounding.

She flinched a little when he lay his hand on her stomach. Then he was kissing her, warm and insistent, his tongue pushing in to tangle with hers. Nothing they'd never done before. But her hands clutched at the blanket beneath her when his hand drifted higher, up over her ribs, just below her breast, and she gasped a little.

"All right?" Derwyn asked. "Do you want to stop?"

Ivy gazed back into his blue eyes. She knew what he probably wanted. Her mum had told her lads had a strong urge to bed lasses, and that she'd have to keep her head about her and say 'no'. But she didn't want to. She was afraid to, because she didn't want to disappoint him.

She shook her. "I'm fine."

He smiled, then kissed her again, his hand moving back to her ribs. He rolled towards her, half on top of her. His weight was pressing on her arm and she moved a little. Her hand moved against his trousers, against a hardness there, and he moaned into her mouth.

Ivy jerked her arm out from between them. "I'm sorry," she said, turning her head away from the kiss. "I--"

"It's all right," he said, his breath coming in short gasps. "I want you to." He kissed her, deeply, and took her hand in his to guide her down to touch him again.

She got a strange feeling in her belly, touching him like that, her hand against the strange ridge of hardness under his trouser buttons. He let go of her hand and moved his own hand up to caress her breast.

She shuddered at the feeling, the tingling that shot through her body at his touch. She couldn't help the small moan in the back of her throat as his fingers brushed over her suddenly hard nipple. She'd never felt anything like this before.

He moved his hand away and she whimpered at the loss of the touch, but then his hand was sliding lower over her body and his kissing were moving lower, too, over her cheek and down her neck, down and down until he was kissing the skin of her chest, his tongue darting over her skin and leaving little wet patches that made her shiver when the cool air hit them, that made her breasts feel tight. And she realized his hand had moved to her thigh--she hadn't even noticed--and his fingers were grabbing at her skirt, pulling it up over her legs and then his fingers were touching her _there_, and his hips were grinding against her, that hardness against her thigh, and...

"No, wait!" she gasped and she pushed him away, suddenly frightened and confused and overwhelmed by everything. She sat up and yanked her skirt back down, then crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry," she said and she fought back the urge to cry. Would he still like her?

"It's all right," he said, but she didn't believe him. He was flat on his back, an arm flung over his eyes, breathing hard. His other hand covered his... his _erection_, and Ivy turned her eyes away, blushing.

She wiped at her eyes, the tears starting to come. She just had so much to deal with, with losing Gran and nearly losing Pippin. It was just too much and she couldn't... She couldn't do this now. And thinking of Pippin made her feel ashamed at what she'd nearly done, rolling around in the hay with a boy she'd only met a few weeks ago. What would he think of her? What would her _dad_ think of her? This was supposed to be special, her mother had told her, saved for someone she loved. And though she really liked Derwyn, and she wanted him to like her, she wasn't yet sure if she loved him. They needed more time. More time than the few weeks until the King would be leaving on his tour and taking her north. Her decision about leaving wavered again. Certainly her family in the Shire would understand, that she needed to find out if she loved Derwyn?

"Are you all right?" Derwyn asked. He'd sat up now and was watching her.

She nodded and wiped at her eyes. "I just... I can't do this now."

He surprised her by just shrugging. "All right. I just... I just thought maybe you'd want to. We don't have to. We can just kiss if you like." He leaned towards her, touching her back.

Ivy shook her head, shifting away from him. Her body still felt weird and tingly from what they'd been doing. She thought it would be better if he didn't touch her like that anymore. "I... I can't. I'm sorry." She sniffled and wiped at her nose. "We should probably go back to the party."

He just shrugged again. "If you like." He shifted around and winced a little. "You go ahead. I, uh..." He blushed. "I need to calm things down here first." He made vague gesture towards his crotch.

Ivy gaped at him a moment, her face suddenly hot. Her mother had explained that as well. She nodded and scurried down the ladder as fast as she could.

She went back to the house and right away was caught by her friends. "Where have you been?" Aifa asked her, grinning at her, and they all started giggling.

"I went for a walk," she said, cursing the blush on her face.

"Uh-huh," Brenna said, eyeing her skeptically. "Since when have walks made you blush like that?"

"All right, I went for a walk with Derwyn," she whispered.

The three girls all squealed in delight and dragged her away to Aifa's bedroom.

Brenna turned on her as soon as the door was closed. "What happened!" she asked excitedly.

Ivy wished the stupid blush would go away. "Nothing," she said, which was the truth really. They'd stopped before anything of importance happened. "Just... kissing." She crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

"That's all?" Brenna asked. "Because your face is as red as a tomato!"

"Oh, hush, Brenna!" Gwen scolded.

She sat on the bed next to Ivy. "You really like him, don't you?" Gwen asked.

Ivy smiled and nodded.

Gwen sighed and bit her lip, frowning a little. "Are you sure you should be getting your heart so tied up in him, seeing as you'll be leaving soon?"

Ivy shrugged. She hadn't told any of her friends of her dilemma. She didn't want to get their hopes up, or have them influence her decision. "I'm fine," she said. "Thanks, though." She hugged Gwen. She'd miss her friends, too, if she left. Another reason to consider staying.


	66. Chapter 65: March 1436

**1436 - March**

"He's lovely, Kel," Ivy said, smiling down at the baby in her arms. And he was _huge_--to her, at least--much larger than a newborn hobbit baby.

"I get to hold him next!" said Brenna.

"No, I think it's my turn next," said Aifa.

"Actually, it's probably my turn next," said Kelian. "It's about time for him to eat. But then I think it's Gwen's turn to hold him, seeing as she'll need the practice."

Gwen blushed. She'd just gotten betrothed to one of the young rangers.

Ivy gave the baby back to his mum and Kel settled into her chair, pulling up her blouse to nurse the baby.

"Does that hurt?" Aifa asked.

Kelian shook her head. "No, not really, unless he doesn't latch on right. It's quite nice, actually. Almost as good as when your husband does it." She winked at them.

Ivy felt her face heat up. She couldn't help but think of what it felt like when Derwyn had touched her there, had kissed her down to the edge of her blouse, wanting to go lower...

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, ladies." Kel laughed. "And I'm sure Gwen is looking forward to finding out how nice it is."

"Kel!" Gwen said, eyes wide, face bright red. Ivy was glad someone was blushing as much as she was.

Kel just laughed, then took it upon herself to give Gwen more marital advice that made the rest of them turn as red as the roses in the garden. Ivy had known where babies came from for quite a while, and Éowyn had filled her in on more details when she'd started her monthly. But Kel's advice was a bit more specific to the mechanics.

"Enough, Kel!" Gwen finally said. "We're all going to die of embarassment!" She shook her head. "How about we only talk about the wedding and leave the rest for another day?"

Ivy thought that would be a good idea. She didn't think she could take anymore of Kel's advice. Her face hurt from blushing so much.

"I wish you could be here for my wedding, Ivy," Gwen said sadly, taking Ivy's hand.

"I know." Ivy sighed. She still hadn't made up her mind if she was going to stay. But she would have to make her decision soon. The King would be leaving for the north in only a week.

-o-O-o-

The baby's naming was the following day in the King's House. Ivy smiled with joy for her friend as Kelian's son was presented as Beron son of Geron.

Ivy saw Derwyn at the reception, but he was busy with his old friends from Minas Tirith and just traded a quick smile with her. They hadn't seen each other since Aifa's birthday. Ivy wondered if he was angry with her.

She stared at the doorway to the second level and cosidered going to the Hall of Remembrance, but a gnawing feeling of guilt kept her away. She didn't want her father and Pippin looking at her when she was considering not returning to them, even if it was just their images in a painting.

She decided to go for a walk in the gardens, to get away from the crowded reception for a while. She had too much to think about. She couldn't find Derwyn. He and his friends had disappeared somewhere, so she'd have to find him later, to maybe try to talk to him about what had happened.

The gardens were just starting to bloom with the early spring flowers. Her mother had told her the gardens were a ruin after the war and it was Uncle Sam who had helped restore them. As she walked, Ivy ran her hand over the plants, feeling a little closer to the Shire by touching the results of Uncle Sam's hard work.

She came to the end of some hedges and heard voices and laughter. She recognized one of the voices. She peeked around and saw Derwyn and his friends. She pondered whether to let him know she was looking for him, but decided to wait for him inside. They probably wouldn't appreciate a girl interrupting their fun. She turned to go.

"She's kind of pretty, but too short," an unfamiliar voice said.

Ivy stopped in her tracks. They could only be talking about her.

"And her feet! Hairy feet on a girl just doesn't look right."

"Maybe so," said Derwyn. "But, she's more interesting to talk to than other girls."

"If you say so. You have to admit she's kind of strange, though."

"I guess so," said Derwyn, shrugging and staring at his feet.

Ivy felt hurt and angry and sick. Derwyn didn't even try to defend her.

"Have you tried anything with her?"

"What?"

"Come on, Derwyn, you know."

"I've kissed her."

"Anything else? You know her mother did it. She probably would, too."

Derwyn just shrugged. Ivy bit her lip to hold back the sob. The boys were insulting her and her mother, and Derwyn didn't fight any of it.

"Well, at least she's leaving soon, right? You can find someone else now, maybe someone who would let you give them a tumble."

"My parents are pushing for me to court Kelian's cousin Nila," Derwyn said. Ivy felt suddenly light-headed. _Another girl_?

"She's a pretty one," one of the boys said.

"And she's got small feet!" said another. The boys laughed.

Ivy gave a strangled cry. Derwyn looked towards her hiding place and their eyes met before she turned away, tears already streaming down her cheeks. She thought Derwyn liked her. He had told her so. He'd tried to... to _do things_. And now he was saying these things to his friends.

She was barely aware of the footsteps behind her as she hurried back toward the King's House. The hand clamping onto her arm startled her.

"Ivy, wait!" Derwyn pulled her to a stop.

"I heard it all!" she cried. "You don't really like me. I was just some girl to play with for a while."

"Let me explain--"

"Aren't you embarassed to be seen with me," she shouted. She lifted a foot, "With my big ugly feet?"

"Ivy, I don't really care about that--"

"Then why were you letting them say it about me?"

"Because, they're my friends and--"

"Of course! You wouldn't want to defend me and have your friends laugh at you!"

"Ivy--"

"When were you plannning on telling me about the other girl?"

He shook his head, a stunned look on his face. "What do you mean 'when'. Why are you acting like this, like you're jealous? You're leaving in a week, Ivy! What did you expect?"

"Maybe I wasn't going to leave!" Ivy shouted. "Maybe I was going to stay here for you!"

He dropped his hold on her arm. "What?"

"I thought I meant something to you. I was going to stay here so we wouldn't be separated. I thought--"

"Ivy, we were just having fun. Nothing serious, because you were going to be leaving. I thought you understood that."

"But, you kissed me, and--"

"I've done that with other girls, too, but that didn't mean I was serious about them." He reached for Ivy's hand, but she took a step back. "I do like you, and maybe if things were differnent..." He sighed. "It wouldn't have happened anyway, Ivy. My parents would never allow it."

"Why?"

"Because you're a hobbit."

He said it so matter-of-factly, like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world. That's what hurt the most. Ivy felt all the anger and despair at all the prejudices she'd experienced during her time in Gondor boil up and she balled her fist exactly how Pippin had showed her and punched him in the gut.

"Well, your little hobbit is leaving, so you won't have to worry about embarassing your family anymore!" she spat at him while he rolled on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Ivy, I'm sorry," he gasped, "I didn't mean to hurt you..." But she ignored him. She turned and ran.

She managed to avoid everyone as she made her way to the Hall of Remembrance. She collapsed there, under the painting of the hobbits, between her father and Pippin.

She felt so stupid. Derwyn hadn't really liked her, not how she thought. And she had been planning to give up everything for him-- the Shire and her family--to stay here...

She pulled up her knees, buried her head in her arms, and sobbed.

-o-O-o-

"Ivy!"

Ivy jerked awake, wincing at the pain in her back. She was freezing cold from lying on the granite floor. She looked around the dark room. Éowyn was coming toward her.

"We've been looking all over for you." Éowyn knelt down and wiped Ivy's hair out of her face. "You've been crying. What happened?"

"Derwyn," she said, and the tears came again. Éowyn sat next to her, pulling her up into her lap and into her arms. "I heard him talking to his friends. I heard... they said some mean things about me and Derwyn let them. Making fun of me being short and having big hairy feet."

"Ivy." Her mother held her tightly, rocking her like Estella had done when she was little.

"Derwyn has another girl. His parents want him to marry her. He doesn't like me like I like him. And he said his parents would never let him marry me because... I'm a hobbit." Ivy whispered.

"I'm sorry, Ivy." Éowyn murmured, kissing her brow, "I'm sorry it hasn't been easy for you here."

"It won't be much better at home." said Ivy. She trailed a finger through the light brown curls on the top of her foot. "I'm mostly a hobbit, but I'm different there too. I'm going to be taller than everybody and I grew up too fast." Ivy choked a sob. "I was right. No one will want me."

"Oh, Ivy," Éowyn said, rocking her again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry it has to be like this."

Ivy clung to her mother and looked up at the painting. Her eyes focused on her dad. "I just want to go home."


	67. Chapter 66: May 1436

**May 1436**

Merry looked impatiently up the road that led from the Brandywine Bridge into the forest. They would be here any time now. His stomach tightened a little with the anticipation. He'd been looking forward to this day for three years, since the moment Ivy had ridden away from Bree with Legolas.

Next to him, Pippin leaned against the bridge post, fiddling with his pipe. The healer had forbade him from smoking until Midsummer, because of the pneumonia, but Pippin still needed to hold the pipe out of habit. Merry worried about him. He looked worn. It had been weeks since he had gotten over his illness, but his recovery had been slow, hindered by the stresses of being Thain, fighting with his wife, and the drinking. Pippin's relationship with Diamond was openly hostile now. He knew Pippin worried himself over how this was affecting Faramir. He was always looking for reasons to send Fari to Brandy Hall or Bag End to stay, just to get him away. Merry thought he and Sam saw the boy more than his own father did.

Merry didn't like seeing his once joyful friend this way. With all the eligible girls in the Shire who had swooned over Pippin, he would never forgive Paladin Took for choosing Diamond of Long Cleeve to marry his son. Merry knew the reasoning had been to "reunite the families", but what good did it do the families to push their children into such a miserable life? The unhappy marriage actually drove the families apart. The North-tooks believed whatever stories Diamond brought them about Pippin.

After Paladin's death, Diamond no longer had to play the dutiful daughter-in-law and she made it quite clear to everyone the animosity she felt towards Pippin. Pippin, for his part, just didn't have the will to do anything about her. He had asked for a divorce just days after becoming Thain but Diamond had refused. The laws of the Shire were quite strict about divorce. Unless some wrong was done, both parties had to agree to it. Nobody could figure out why she stayed. She hated Pippin and had no affection for her son--Faramir's birth had most likely been a way to seal her position in Tuckborough. Merry had his own suspicions about Diamond. If Pippin died, his wife would be head of the Tooks until she relinquished it to Fari or died herself. Merry suspected Diamond was hoping for her unhappy husband to drink himself to death.

A year ago, Pippin started to suspect Diamond was bedding Sancho Proudfoot. Proof of the affair would allow Pippin to divorce her without her agreement, but the couple was careful and the evidence Pippin needed to rid himself of his wife eluded him. Through it all, Pippin remained faithful to his marriage vows and he never even looked at other lasses. _Loyal to a fault_, thought Merry, _even if it kills him_.

The sound of horses broke Merry from his thoughts. Over the hill he could see the approaching banners of the King. He shared a grin with Pippin and the two hobbits crossed the bridge, stopping on the other side as the King and his entourage crested the hill. The two hobbits bowed as the King and Queen rode up to them.

"What did I tell you two about bowing?" King Elessar laughed as he dismounted. He went to his friends and bent to pull them up, then swept them into a joyful embrace.

"It's good to see you Aragorn. And you Lady," Pippin said, backing away to bow gallantly to Arwen.

Merry noticed the momentary look of shock on Aragorn's face at Pippin's appearance, although Merry had warned him about it in letters. They shared a look and Merry shrugged and shook his head. _No, Pippin wasn't really doing any better_.

"It's been way too long." Merry said, clasping Aragorn's hand. "Now, where are you hiding my daughter..." His voice trailed off as he saw a woman approaching. His breath caught in his throat. _Éowyn_?

"Dad!" the woman cried and ran toward him.

He caught Ivy in his arms in a tight embrace. "I missed you, my girl," he said, then stepped back to look at her. "What happened to you?" he breathed.

Éowyn had written in her letters that Ivy was maturing, but he didn't expect _this_. She was about an inch or two taller than him now, and her body had transformed. The girl he had sent to Gondor had come back a woman.

Aragorn laughed and patted Merry's shoulder. "She's growing up, Master Meriadoc."

"But you're only sixteen," he said to her, ignoring Aragorn. "This," he gestured towards her body, "shouldn't happen for... _years_!"

"Dad!" Ivy chided, blushing. "I _am_ half Rohirric," she said quietly. "Éowyn even said I was a late bloomer. She became a woman when she was twelve."

_Late bloomer?_ Merry shook his head and looked to Pippin for support, but Pippin was staring at Ivy, eyes wide and mouth open. Ivy followed her father's glance. Merry noticed her quick intake of breath when she saw Pippin's appearance. But she recovered quickly and then a new look came over her face, one he couldn't quite identify. "Pippin!" she said happily and launched herself at him.

Pippin woke from his trance and embraced her back. "Hello, Ivy-lass." he said, squeezing her in a tight hug. He broke the embrace to look at her. "Look at you! You certainly gave us a shock! You've grown up!"

Ivy laughed and blushed, then stepped close to kiss Pippin's cheek. "I missed you," she said softly. "I was worried about you."

"Oh. Well..." Pippin gave her a weak smile and shrugged, his cheeks turning pink. "I'm doing fine now."

Merry watched them, frowning. He wasn't comfortable with how Pippin had been staring at Ivy. Or how Ivy's eyes lit up when she looked at Pippin, how she focused on him... "Well," he said, touching his daughter's shoulder to get her attention. "We'll get camp set up and then you'll be able to rest."

She smiled and turned away from Pippin to hug him again. She kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Dad. I'm exhausted!" She took his hand, and Pippin's as well, and together they walked up the shore towards a clearing a short distance from the bridge. King Elessar and his entourage would camp here on the banks of the Brandywine for a few days before continuing their trip north to Annúminas, the King's capital city in Arnor. In their correspondence, Merry had offered the hospitality of Brandy Hall but Aragorn declined, wanting to honor the prohibition of Men entering the Shire while on his official tour of the kingdom.

-o-O-o-

Sam and Rosie joined them later that day, bringing their children as well as Theo, Eomer and Fari. Ivy was disappointed Estella was unable to come, but she had a cousin's first baby to deliver.

Ivy had worried about this reunion with her brothers and friends. She had changed so much since she had left, had turned into a tween in their eyes. It was somewhat awkward at first, as they all gaped at her in astonishment and she tried very hard not to cross her arms over her chest. But then Theo snickered and asked why she'd stuffed melons down her blouse, and Ivy smacked him for it, and then everything was back to normal.

Well, almost back to normal. The other children drifted away to play among the brightly colored tents, leaving her and Elanor. It was Elanor she'd been most worried about. Would Elanor still want to be her friend now that she had changed so much? They made smalltalk about her trip and and Elanor's trip, but after one too many stretches of silence, Ivy gave up. She grabbed Elanor's hand and dragged her off to the tent they would be sharing.

"I'm sorry," Ivy said, once they were inside.

Elanor scowled. "What are you sorry about?"

"This!" said Ivy, gesturing at her body. "I didn't mean to change so much. I'm like a tweener now."

Elanor stared at her a moment, then giggled. She grabbed Ivy and hugged her around the waist. "You're silly, Ivy. I don't care." She looked up at her. "Do you care that I'm just a teen and won't catch up with you for a while."

Ivy's lip trembled. "No."

"Good!" Elanor gave her a squeeze. "And now that you're grown up, maybe you won't make me catch frogs with you anymore?"

They both broke down in giggles. The talk came easier then and Ivy told her more of her time in the south and the friends she had made. Ivy even brought up Derwyn. Elanor agreed he was a pig.

After dinner, Queen Arwen asked Elanor if she'd like to be a Maid of Honor. Ivy thought Elanor might burst with pride.

"It's a very great honor," Ivy told her later, trying not to giggle at the dreamy smile on Elanor's face. "There are only six ladies in Gondor, counting the two who came with us, who are the Queen's Maids."

"She didn't ask you?" Elanor asked, frowning a little.

"No," Ivy said. "Um..." She was uncomfortable with this subject. It had never come up before in her life in the Shire. She'd never even thought about it."I can't be, because my mother is a princess of Rohan and Ithilien..." She trailed off. She hated bringing it up, because it sounded like she was supposed to be better than Elanor. And she wasn't.

But Elanor didn't even seem to notice. "Oh! I always forget!" she said cheerily. "You're _royalty_!" She curtsied prettily, then grinned up at Ivy. "But don't let it go to your head," she said, winking. She grabbed Ivy's hands. "But now I have to go. The Queen needs me!" She gave a broad smile, then trotted off towards Arwen's tent.

Ivy smiled after her, glad she had a friend like Elanor.

-o-O-o-

Merry slipped into his tent and pulled the letter from his pocket. Arwen had given it to him just after they'd arrived. A letter from Éowyn.

"Come speak to me after you've read it," the queen had said as she pressed the paper into his hand. He'd nodded, confused as to what he'd need to speak to Arwen about. Then he'd gotten pulled into a discussion with Aragorn and Sam and it was evening before he'd managed to get away to read the letter.

_My dearest Merry,_

_It has been a joy to spend time with Ivy. I am grateful that you allowed her to come for such a length of time. Her brothers and sister love her and we are all deeply saddened to see her leave._

_I hope she doesn't surprise you too much and I hope it will not be too hard for her to fit back in with her friends. It was not always easy for her here, being a hobbit. I worry about her, that she is trapped between worlds and will have trouble fitting into either one. _

_She had a particularly rough time before she left, and I fear she is hurt more than she will say. I have discussed this with the Queen and I have decided that it would be better if Arwen told you and Estella of what has happened, rather than reading it in a letter. I only hope that being back home in the Shire will mend Ivy's heart._

_I miss you, my friend, and I hope we can see each other again soon. Give Ivy my love._

_Éowyn._

Merry put the letter back into his pocket. He wanted to find out what Arwen had to tell him, but the Queen had already retired for the evening. He wondered what could have happened to Ivy. She had seemed happy enough when she arrived. But he'd have to wait until morning to find out.

He left the tent and looked around the camp for his daughter. It was mostly empty now, with most having gone to their tents. Ivy and Pippin were sitting together by the fire. Pippin was catching her up on Shire gossip and she was laughing with him. Merry suddenly realized that it was the first time in a long time he had seen something other than a forced smile from Pippin, let alone hear him laugh like that.

Merry heard footsteps beside him. Sam came to stand next to him. He nodded towards Ivy. "It's amazing how much she's changed," he said.

"Too fast," Merry said, still watching his daughter.

"It's good to see Mister Pippin laughing again, though."

"Mmm." Merry narrowed his eyes as Ivy rested her hand on Pippin's arm.

"Is there something bothering you, Mister Merry?" asked Sam. "You seem awful quiet."

"What do you think of that, Sam?" asked Merry, gesturing towards Ivy and Pippin.

Sam shrugged. "Oh, I don't think it's anything to worry about, Mister Merry. Girls are bound to flirt when they mature. My sisters were just like that. Worse, even."

Sam patted his shoulder and bid him goodnight. Merry sighed and sat outside his tent, pulling out his pipe. Maybe it was just harmless flirting and he was being an overprotective father. But he'd still keep an eye on her.

-o-O-o-

Ivy laughed. "I can't believe they did that!"

"That was nothing compared to some of the things your dad and I used to do." Pippin winked at her and he saw a slight blush appear on Ivy's cheeks. She'd been blushing a lot. He supposed it was normal for girls her age. Well, Big Folk girls her age.

"What did you do?" she asked. "Gran always said you two were troublemakers."

Pippin chuckled and shook his head. "I can't tell you that! Might give you ideas! Or worse, you'll tell your brothers and Fari and give _them_ ideas."

Ivy pouted. "Dad would never tell me either." She fluttered her eyes at him. "Please, Pippin?" she begged.

He laughed and shook his head. Then a thought struck him, and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it until now. "It's not _Uncle_ Pippin anymore?"

She shrugged. "You're not really my uncle, are you? It seems a bit childish to call you that, _cousin_." She smiled at him and Pippin was struck by how pretty she was.

"I suppose so," he said. He pulled out his pipe, his hands needing something to do, and looked around the camp. He hadn't noticed how quickly time had passed while talking to Ivy. Most had gone to bed already. A few of the men from Aragorn's escort were playing a game of dice. He spotted Merry sitting by his tent on the edge of the fire's light. Merry was smoking his pipe, watching Ivy, and scowling. Merry certainly seemed to be in a mood since Ivy got back. Pippin assumed he was still in shock over her transformation. He was, too.

Pippin looked over at Ivy. She was tracing patterns in the dirt with a stick and singing to herself in Elvish. She looked up at him, caught him watching her, and smiled. Pippin smiled back and tried to ignore the sudden flutter in his stomach. The lad who won Ivy's heart was going to be a very lucky fellow.


	68. Chapter 67: May 1436

"Are you all right, Merry?" Arwen reached out and touched his hand, currently clenched into a tight fist.

"The boy is lucky I'm not in Gondor," he said through clenched teeth.

Arwen smiled and sat back on her pillow. "If it makes you feel any better, Éowyn nearly had to have Faramir restrained by his own men to keep him from going after the boy and doing him harm."

Merry relaxed a little. He was glad to know Faramir had been looking out for his daughter.

"But," the Queen continued, "Derwyn did not mean to hurt her. Éowyn talked to him and he feels very bad about the whole thing. He did not realize Ivy had fallen in love with him."

Merry almost retorted with _Ivy's too young to fall in love!_ but bit his tongue. There was a lot he was learning about his daughter. He felt like he didn't really know her anymore.

"Éowyn suspects he has feelings for Ivy, but with his parents--"

"I know," Merry growled, cutting her off. Arwen had explained that as well. He was even angrier at the boy's parents, for what their prejudices had done to Ivy.

"I know it has not been easy for her. Ivy was already very insecure about being different, and maturing early took her by surprise. I imagine the situation with Derwyn was made worse by that."

Merry sighed. "I still want to strangle the boy, though." He could not bear the thought of his daughter getting hurt.

"I think you are just being a protective father," Arwen said. "Ivy is lucky to have you."

"Thank you," Merry said, "for telling me all this, for watching out for her on the trip..."

"She seems better than when we left Gondor, but I think she is still a little hurt." Arwen said.

Merry ran his hand through his hair. "Well, I don't think she'll be comfortable talking to me about this, but I'll have Estella talk to her when we get home."

He bid farewell to Arwen and left the tent. The campsite was quiet, as Rosie had taken all the children down to the river to wash. Ivy had gone with her to help with the little ones. He saw Pippin, Sam and Aragorn sitting by the fire. They all looked up as Merry joined them. He sat on the ground next to Pippin.

"Well?" Pippin asked.

Merry sighed. "Ivy got her heart broken by a boy in Gondor."

"Oh." Pippin scowled and Merry saw his jaw clench, a sure sign he was angry.

Merry filled Pippin and Sam in on the details that Arwen had told him. He could barely bring himself to tell them that Ivy had nearly chosen to stay in Gondor for that boy. He'd nearly lost his daughter for good.

"The boy didn't mean to break her heart," Aragorn said diplomatically.

"I know," said Merry, "but my daughter is unhappy and a part of me wishes Éowyn would have let Faramir deal with that boy."

Pippin gave a chuckle. "Good old Faramir!" He raised his mug of ale.

"To Faramir!" Merry agreed. He raised his own mug and tapped it against Pippin's.

Aragorn and Sam exchanged amused looks and Sam leaned in close to the King. "I pity the next lad to take an interest in Ivy," Sam said.

Merry raised his mug to Sam. He couldn't agree more.

-o-O-o-

Ivy pulled her pony up, laughing so hard she nearly fell off. Pippin rode up next to her, scowling.

"That was not fair!"

"I don't remember there being any rules," she said. She gave him an innocent smile and he scowled at her. She giggled. Their race had been spontaneous, the result of a good-natured argument over who was the better rider. The challenge made, they had jumped on their ponies, not even bothering with saddles, and took off down the road into the forest. She didn't even know if anyone realized they were gone. During their race she had ridden up next to him, then reached over and tickled his side. He'd yelped and pulled back on his pony's reins, which gave her a healthy lead.

He tried to keep the stern look on his face, but it was no use. His mouth slowly bent into a smile and then he was laughing just as hard as she was.

"You're riding skills have improved," he said as he caught his breath.

She gave him a haughty look. "I _am_ a shieldmaiden of Rohan," she said. She had to fight the grin that threatened to take over.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And how is your skill with a blade, shieldmaiden of Rohan?"

"I was taught by the best. My mother, of course, and the Prince of Ithilien and even the King of Gondor gave me a few lessons." She smiled mischievously. "However, my early training was from a master swordsman known as the _Ernil i Pheriannath_. He has some renown in the land of Gondor. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

Pippin cringed. "No! Who told you about that?" he groaned.

Ivy laughed. "I don't know why it embarrasses you," she said. She looked at him slyly. "It's far less embarrassing than what I heard from Legolas and Gimli about you." She grinned at him and kicked her pony into a gallop. "Race you back!" she called.

Ivy heard his surprised shout behind her and she smiled. It was good to be back. She had enjoyed her stay with her mother and her family in Gondor, but she had missed her father and Estella and her brothers...and Pippin.

She had convinced herself that her feelings after looking at that painting were just another silly infatuation. She'd convinced herself it was only her longing for the Shire mixed up with an attraction to the image of a handsome hobbit that had made her think she was in love. What girl _wouldn't_ get a flutter in her stomach over the image of young Peregrin Took!

But seeing him now... She wasn't so sure anymore. After she'd gotten over the initial shock at his appearance, that old feeling had come back--the fluttery, breathless feeling she'd had that day at the painting. And this time it wasn't over the handsome young soldier of Gondor that her heart was pounding, but an older and worn Thain of the Shire. When she was with him last night, talking and laughing, her heart had quickened and she had butterflies in her stomach, just like she had with Derwyn. _And you know how well that one turned out, Ivy-lass_, she chided herself.

She heard hoof beats behind her. She hadn't been paying attention and her pony had slowed. She looked back and saw him gaining on her. He smiled wickedly and she knew she was in trouble.

He struck just as they hit the creek. He reached out to grab her pony's reins. She tried to swerve away, but the ponies got confused and collided, sending her and Pippin into the creek.

She sat in the water for a moment, drenched from head to toe, catching her breath and watching the ponies race away. Pippin crawled over to her. "Are you all right?" he asked, concern on his face. "I'm sorry..."

She waved him off. "I'm fine." They looked up at the sound of hooves. Her pony had come back, trotting back over the hill down to the creek, but Pippin's was nowhere to be seen.

"How come your pony came back and mine's still going?" asked Pippin.

"My pony likes me," she teased. Pippin made a face at her and stood up. He took her hand and pulled her up. "Really, though, she was trained in Rohan," she said as she sloshed her way up to the bank. "They always look for their fallen rider."

Her pony came up to her as she was wringing the water from her skirt, nuzzling at her cheek. "Hello, Star, that's a good girl," she crooned. She grabbed a handful of mane and hopped up on Star's back, adjusting her sopping skirt as much as she could. Then she looked down at an equally waterlogged Pippin. "Well, I guess I'll see you back at camp," she said, and turned Star towards the road.

"Hey!"

She glanced back, grinning as he crossed his arms in mock indignation. She laughed. "Oh, come on," she said, patting the pony's rump. "You know I was only teasing!" He chuckled and jumped up behind her.

He hesitated for just a moment before putting his hands at her waist. She drew in a quick breath when he touched her. She wondered if he could feel her suddenly pounding heart or her quickening breath. His hands were warm on her hips through her wet skirt and she had to fight the urge to lean back into him...

"Ready to go?" he asked.

She startled, her face burning at being caught in those thoughts, and nudged Star with her heels. The pony tossed her head and trotted up over the hill towards the road. As they came over the other side of the hill, the motion of the pony pushed them together and she was pressed against Pippin's chest. She could feel his heart thudding against her back. Then the road leveled off and he shifted away from her.

They rode back to camp in silence. Ivy didn't think she could talk anyway. Her throat was dry, her heart was pounding and her stomach was doing flip-flops. They were gradually sliding together again, into the shallow dip of Star's back. She could feel the heat of his body and his breath on the back of her neck. He shifted a few more times, pushing away from her, but at the same time it made his hands move further forward on her hips, until his fingers rested on her belly. And it was doing things to her, leaving her warm and breathless.

She felt a mixture of disappointment and relief when the camp came into view through the trees. They arrived just as her father and Aragorn were getting on their mounts. Merry jumped back down and stomped towards them. "Where have you been?" he yelled. "What happened? One of the guards said you had ridden off and then Pippin's pony came back by itself and I didn't know what to think! Well?" Her father glared at them, then his eyes flashed angrily as he looked at Pippin's hands at her waist. Pippin must have noticed as well, because he pulled his hands away from her rather quickly and slid off the pony.

To Ivy's horror, she felt a hot blush color her face and her father narrowed his eyes at her. "We decided to have a race." she said quickly. "We collided in a creek and fell off. Only my pony came back. But we're fine!" Ivy dismounted and led Star away to care for her before she went and changed. She wanted to get away from her father's accusing scowl.

She heard her father lay into Pippin about putting her in danger and his foolish behavior. Pippin just stood there and took it. She started to go back to them, but then her father was stomping away from Pippin. Pippin gave a heaving sigh and led his pony to the far side of the picket lines.

She patted Star's nose and took a step towards Pippin, but Elanor was coming towards her, looking quite shocked.

"What did you do to get your dad so upset?" she asked.

Ivy shrugged and crossed her arms. "He doesn't like me racing," she said. It was only partially the truth, she suspected, but she didn't know what else to say to Elanor. That her dad was probably upset because Pippin had his hands on her and that she actually quite liked Pippin's hands on her?

"That is awful dangerous," Elanor said.

"I know," Ivy said, "but I'm a good rider and Dad worries too much." She glanced down the line of ponies, but Pippin was gone. She sighed. "I should probably go get dried off," she said.

She found Pippin later, sitting by himself on the banks of the river, staring out at the water and twirling his unlit pipe in his fingers. She walked up next to him and he turned to look up at her.

"I'm sorry about Dad," she said.

Pippin chuckled. "Don't worry, Ivy. One of my earliest memories is being chewed out by Merry. It's nothing I haven't experienced before."

She crossed her arms and glared out at the river. "He still shouldn't have done it. I'm not a child anymore."

"I think that may be part of the problem," Pippin said, so quietly that she barely heard him.

She shook her head. It was hard enough dealing with all the changes in her life without her father acting like this.

Ivy turned to go back to camp, to leave Pippin to his thoughts, but then she stopped. She looked over at him. "I had fun today," she said.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Me, too." He almost reminded her of the smiling lad from the painting in Minas Tirith.

-o-O-o-

Ivy tossed and turned and was grateful that Elanor was a heavy sleeper. She couldn't get thoughts of Pippin out of her head. She thought about the conversation she had with her mother, about the difference between infatuation and love. She was pretty sure it wasn't an infatuation anymore. Even Derwyn didn't make her feel like _this_.

She heaved a sigh and rolled over. It's not like there was anything she could do about it. She didn't know if he felt the same way and besides, he was married. Ivy didn't know the specifics of divorce, but there must be some reason he was still married to Diamond.

What a pair they make! Both of them miserable and unable to do anything about it. But she had overheard Rosie tell Sam something that made her think she could change that. 'I don't think I've ever seen Pippin so happy in a good long time,' Rosie had said to her husband. 'It seems having Ivy back is doing him good.' Then Sam had coughed on his drink and said something to his wife, but all Ivy caught was 'Merry'.

What Rosie said reminded her of something else her mother had told her, about two people giving each other comfort and strength during a bad time. She felt herself go warm at the thought. Well, maybe they wouldn't have to go quite _that_ far, but she had to do _something_.

-o-O-o-

Merry frowned, watching his daughter across the crowded garden. She was doing it again. Watching Pippin. He'd caught her at it often, ever since they'd said their farewells to the King and Queen yesterday and made their way back to Brandy Hall. She'd been kept busy today at the party to welcome her home, catching up with relations and friends, but even if she was talking to someone else, eventually her head would tilt slightly and her eyes would seek out Pippin.

Merry had a funny feeling about that, because of the looks she was giving his cousin. Pippin had received looks like that before, from lasses wanting to become the future Mistress of Tuckborough. At least Pippin didn't seem to notice her. Merry had worried about that, too, after the look Pippin had on his face when he first saw Ivy. But Pippin didn't seem to be paying her any attention at all today.

He'd ask Estella about Ivy and see what his wife thought of it. She'd know more about... tweens? He sighed. He supposed Ivy _was_ like a tween, now. He needed to tell Estella everything he'd learned from Arwen and bring up his own suspicions about his daughter. Hopefully Estella would know what to do about Ivy. And then he should probably talk to Pippin about it, if Estella thought his suspicions were correct. Pippin would be coming back to Buckland next week, for the wedding of Pearl's oldest daughter to one of the Burrows lads who lived here at the Hall. He'd have a word with Pippin then.

-o-O-o-

"She's growing up, Merry. You're just going to have to face that." Estella climbed into bed next to him and lay on her side to look at him. "It's only natural she's going to be flirting with lads."

"But it's Pippin!" exclaimed Merry. "He's not exactly a 'lad'." Merry huffed. He'd just told Estella everything he knew about Ivy, but she seemed surprisingly unconcerned with it all.

Estella shrugged. "I suspect she may still have an infatuation with him. Different now, of course, than when she was little. But an infatuation all the same."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Estella."

Estella scooted over and embraced her husband, laying her head on his shoulder. "She probably considers him someone safe to practice on. I flirted with older cousins as well."

"I just worry about her, Estella. I wasn't expecting any of this for a very long time. It's a bit of a shock, honestly." He sighed. More than a shock, really. He was still trying to deal with this young woman who had come home instead of his little girl.

Estella patted his belly. "I'll have a talk with her, let her know she can talk to me about things. But you're going to have to realize there will probably be more broken hearts and tears in the future, and it isn't always the lad's fault. This is a difficult age for a lass, Merry, and it must be especially difficult when the lass wasn't expecting to go through it for many more years."

Merry sighed. He wasn't ready for this either.


	69. Chapter 68: May 1436

Ivy's first week back home was chaos. The Master of Buckland was hosting the wedding of his cousin Madoc Burrows and Columbine Chubb, the daughter of Pippin's sister Pearl, at the Hall. Like most Shire weddings, tangled family trees ensured that half the Shire was related to the happy couple (often in multiple ways) and the party was appropriately large.

The Mistress of Brandy Hall always took care of running these things, but Estella was rarely home right now. It seemed that every expectant mother in Buckland and the Marish decided to give birth at the same time. Though she had cut back on her duties as midwife after becoming Mistress, Estella's help was needed this week. With Estella gone, Ivy took over organizing everything to prepare for the wedding. Merry was proud of her and it made him realize just how grown up she was.

On the day of the wedding, Merry stood at the gate in his Rohirric armor greeting guests. When Pippin arrived with Diamond and Fari, Merry could tell something wasn't right with him. Pippin looked awful, like he hadn't been sleeping. Or drinking too much.

Fari hopped down and was instantly whisked away by Theo and Eomer, with much whispering between them. Merry didn't need to know--he knew what he and Pippin were getting up to at that age.

Merry stepped forward to help Diamond down from the cart so that Pippin wouldn't have to. He kept his face neutral, forcing himself to be a good host as he greeted her. Diamond said a cold greeting in return then went straight out to the garden. They watched her pass close to Sancho Proudfoot and share a look with him.

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about her the rest of the night," said Pippin. His mouth twisted into a wry smile. "It's a relief, actually, that old Sancho's keeping her amused. Means I don't have to deal with her." He shrugged and Merry saw the shadow in his eyes. For all his talk, he knew that it still hurt Pippin that he had a wife who hated him and was unfaithful.

Merry reached out and straightend the shoulder of Pippin's Gondorian coat. "We are the most handsome hobbits in the Shire," he said with a grin, trying to lighten Pippin's mood, "so why don't we ever wear the armor except for special occasions anymore?"

Pippin shrugged. "Don't know. Can't exactly use it to chase lasses anymore." He sighed and rested a hand on the pommel of his sword. "Sometimes, I wish I would have stayed, been a Guard for Aragorn. Would have been better than what I have now."

"Pip..."

"I think I'll go taste the drinks. Make sure they're good and all."

Merry clenched his jaw, biting back what he really wanted to say. He knew it would only cause problems. "Don't drink too much. Leave some for the other guests," he said, making himself put on a cheerful grin. Pippin forced a smile and wandered out to the garden. Merry watched him go. He was worried about him. The last thing Pippin needed was to get drunk, but he was a grown hobbit and there wasn't much Merry could do without creating a scene. That would only make things worse. All he could do was try to take care of him and make sure Pippin was put to bed before he passed out.

He heard voices and turned to see Estella and Ivy approaching from the front of the Hall, dressed in gowns Ivy had brought back from Gondor. Ivy's had been worn for her friend's wedding in Gondor. Merry still couldn't believe his daughter had friends who were getting married.

He bowed to them and took their hands, kissing each one. "I am the luckiest hobbit alive to have the two most beautiful lasses in the world to escort." He took their arms and led them out to the garden.

-o-O-o-

Pippin downed his tenth--eleventh?--glass of whiskey and watched the retreating back of Ilberic Brandybuck. Various friends and relatives had come up to greet him over the course of the day, but quickly made their excuses to be elsewhere. He knew he wasn't a pleasant drunk--he tended to get withdrawn and bitter--but he didn't care anymore. The whiskey drove the pain away. It was getting on to evening already and he hadn't even begun to drink. He'd have to put up with Merry nagging him about it, of course, unless he could manage to get to his guest room before he passed out tonight.

He looked out at the crowd, remembering happier times when he would have been in the middle of it. Until he married _her_. Then his happy life had ended. Except for Fari. He would never regret having Fari. His son was the only good thing to come out of his disaster of a marriage. But even that had a sadness about it. Diamond wanted nothing to do with her son either and Pippin knew it hurt Fari.

He watched the laughing, dancing couples. His wife had only danced with him once, at their wedding, because she was expected to.

A flash of light blond caught his eye. He saw Ivy sitting on a bench at the edge of the dancers, her golden hair catching the light from the lanterns. She looked sad. He poured himself another whiskey. Ivy had been on his mind a lot this past week. She had certainly surprised him, coming back from Gondor a young woman. She'd changed so much. He felt a twitch in his groin at the memory of sharing the pony, of how his body had responded to her then. He had previously laughed off their flirting as harmless fun between friends. He had enjoyed it. It was the first time he'd truly felt happy in a long time. But when he'd been pressed up against her on the pony... She had invaded his dreams after that. Nearly every night this week he'd dreamed of her. He'd dreamed of her and... He drained his glass. No. He'd have to forget about that. It was wrong to have those thoughts about Ivy. He looked at her again, so sad on the edge of the crowd. He decided he'd go over and cheer her up, maybe ask her for a dance. They were friends. He would just have to forget about last week.

-o-O-o-

Ivy watched the crowd sadly. Everyone around her was dancing and enjoying themselves. She would give anything to be able to dance, but no hobbit lad would ask her. She had heard their whispers, about how strange she was for maturing so soon and how tall she was. One of the Big Folk. Ivy sighed. She felt ugly and miserable.

"Why aren't you dancing, Ivy?"

Ivy looked up. Pippin was standing next to her. She felt the little thrill of butterflies in her stomach, the warmth on her cheeks. He was in his Gondorian uniform and for just a moment she remembered how she felt, standing in front of that painting and realizing her feelings for him. Not that it mattered. Her feelings didn't matter if they were never returned. She'd learned that lesson already. She frowned. "Who would want to dance with me?" she said bitterly. "Haven't you heard? I'm a hideous giant."

"Oh, I don't know. I've seen hideous giants. Cave trolls. You look nothing like them."

Ivy face cracked into a smile. Pippin could always make her feel better.

"I've been accused of being a hideous giant myself, actually," he said. "Too much ent-draught. Your dad, too." He leaned in close to her ear. "But between us, he was hideous even before he became a giant." Ivy giggled and Pippin held out his hand. "So would the lady like to dance?"

She nodded and he led her out on the garden dance floor. She towered over everyone except Pippin and she could feel eyes on her. The song had ended and a new one started, a waltz this time.

She turned to her partner and noticed for the first time his bleary eyes and how strongly he smelled of whiskey. "Have you been drinking?" she whispered.

"It's a wedding! Of course I've been drinking!" he said, his smile fading away. "So don't you start on me, too. You're as bad as your dad."

Ivy gaped at him a moment, shocked. She'd never seen him like this before. She'd never seen him this drunk and this bitter. She decided then and there she wouldn't take it. She wouldn't watch him kill himself. Maybe hobbits had rules about criticising someone on their drinking habits, but Big Folk didn't. She'd seen Faramir lay into his men about their overindulgence. "You're drinking too much. It's because of _her_, isn't it?" She felt Pippin stiffen, but he didn't say anything. "You need to stop this, Pippin. You can't let her do this to you."

"What do you know about it?" he asked harshly, avoiding her eyes.

"Theo told me everything. About all she's done to you, everything that's happened to you while I was gone." She had learned a lot of things from Theo this week, good little spy that he was.

He shrugged and looked away from her. But she couldn't let this rest. "So why don't you divorce her?" she asked.

"Divorce isn't an easy process," he said flatly. At least he wasn't going to deny his problems to her.

"You're Thain. You can do anything you want."

Pippin stopped dancing and stepped away from her, scowling at her. A few other couples bumped into them, so he took Ivy's hand and led her from the patio, through the guests and into the empty Hall. When they were alone, he turned on her.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked angrily. "Why are you bringing up things you don't know about and I really don't care to discuss with you anyway?"

"Because I care about you," she said. "I don't like what she's doing to you. I never liked her. You should have listened to me when I was seven!"

"Marriage advice from a seven-year-old with an infatuation?" He laughed harshly. "So I suppose I'm to divorce Diamond and what? Marry you instead?"

"Maybe you should!" Her own words surprised her, voicing something that had been hidden below the surface. But she didn't waver. "I love you."

Pippin eyes widened and he backed away from her. "Oh, no, Ivy," he whispered, shaking his head, "Don't do this."

"Why not?" she asked, her voice shaking.

He turned away from her and ran a hand through his hair. Ivy couldn't tell if he was upset or nervous. "It's not real, Ivy. It's just an infatuation. I'm sorry if I led you to believe otherwise last week. I don't know what got into me." He turned back and grabbed her shoulders, looked in her eyes. "Don't waste your feelings on me. Go find yourself a good lad who..."

"I won't ever find a 'good lad'," Ivy said bitterly. "I don't fit. I'm too tall or too short. Too hobbit or too Rohirric. No one understands me. Except you." She moved her hand to his face. "I've thought about this a lot. This isn't just an infatuation."

He pulled her hand away. "No, Ivy. You're settling for me. There is someone out there for you, you just have to be patient."

"No, there isn't someone out there for me! I'm only good for an interesting conversation or..." She bowed her head, ashamed at what she'd almost done to get Derwyn to like her. "A lad is only interested in me as long as I'm leaving for the other side of the continent soon." Her voice broke.

"Oh, Ivy, I'm sorry." Pippin reached for her but she grabbed his wrist before he could touch her. She didn't want his pity, not over her own stupidity. She was alarmed to feel how thin his wrist was.

"She's not being faithful to you," she said, staring at the too-thin wrist in her hand. Theo had found that out for her, about Diamond's affair with Sancho Proudfoot. She looked up at him. "Why do you have to be faithful to her?" Ivy decided then to take a chance and moved closer to him, their faces inches apart. "I've seen how you look at me. There _is_ something there." She was satisfied to see him blush. He didn't deny it.

He twisted his wrist out of her grasp. "I can't give you what you want."

"What I want? I want someone who understands me, who makes me happy, who won't judge me by my size. I just want to be loved for who I am."

She stepped close and kissed him. She could taste the whiskey on his breath. He quickly pulled away and stepped away from her.

"No, Ivy. Please don't do this." He backed further away, shaking his head. "What would your dad think of you behaving like this?"

"If he wants me to be happy, then he will understand." She stepped closer to him, they were nearly backed into the wall now. "He should understand. He gave the same thing to my mother. She needed him like I need you and I think you need me."

"Ivy..."

She moved forward, meaning to kiss him again, but they were interrupted by voices in the hall. Ivy pulled Pippin after her, into the dark alcove of a doorway. Diamond Took came by, followed by Sancho Proudfoot.

"I hope those servants have the carriage ready. And make sure you wait long enough before you follow," Diamond chided. She turned and stepped into Sancho's arms. "How would you like to take me in the Thain's bed?" she asked suggestively.

Ivy heard Pippin make a noise between disgust and despair beside her. She hated Diamond. Hated her.

"What about your husband?" asked Sancho.

Diamond snorted. "He won't be home tonight. Meriadoc always puts him up here. He's probably passed out somewhere by now anyway. He's a right drunkard nowadays. Not that I mind. It keeps him distracted." They laughed and went out the door.

"Pippin, I'm sorry." She looked at him, leaning against the wall next to her. He looked like he was going to be sick. "Come with me," she said, grabbing his hand. She pulled him down the hallway, down to her room, shutting the door behind them. He slumped down to sit on her bed, hunched over.

"They're going to use my bed," he said, his face twisting in disgust.

"You can get a new bed," said Ivy. She held out the basin. "Are you going to be sick?" she asked.

"No." He lay back and covered his face with his hands. "Why is my life such a nightmare?" he mumbled to himself.

He was quiet then, and Ivy thought he may have passed out. She set the basin down. "Pippin?"

"I stopped having nightmares when I lived at Crickhollow with you and your dad. Did he ever tell you that?" He pushed himself upright and looked up at her with sad, bleary eyes. Ivy shook her head. "You gave me a reason not to," he said. He put his hand on her arm. "You're a good lass, Ivy. Don't get your feelings tangled up with me. I can't--" He jerked his hand away from where his fingers had been softly brushing the skin of her arm. "Sorry," he said, turning away from her, clutching the offending hand to his chest. He leaned his head against the bed post, eyes closed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She watched him for a moment, sitting there in despair, then made her decision. She loosened the ties of her gown and let it slip to the floor, leaving her in her chemise.

She sat next to Pippin and started working on the buckle of his sword belt.

He looked at her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Taking off your armor," she said matter-of-factly. "Unless you plan to sleep in it, but I imagine it would be uncomfortable. For both of us."

"No." He put his hand over hers. "Ivy, stop! You can't do this. You're too young for this!"

She pushed his hands away and continued her task. "In Gondor, my friend Kelian got married when she was the same age I am now. I am not too young."

She finished the buckle and pulled off the belt. She moved to the ties of the Gondorian coat.

"Ivy..." he pleaded.

"We need each other, Pippin." she said softly. She ran a hand through his cinnamon hair, catching flecks of premature grey in her fingers. "She's hurt you so much," she said and kissed his cheek.

Pippin closed his eyes and and let out a shuddering sigh, but he didn't move. Ivy lifted the black coat over his head. She pulled the laces down the front of the hauberk, grateful it was ceremonial and not the full chain that the soldiers usually wore. Only the sleeves were chain, and they slid down his arms as soon as the lace was loosened. He just sat there, eyes closed, as she pushed the hauberk off his shoulders and then dropped it on the floor.

She lay her hand on his chest, feeling his pounding heart. His linen shirt was soaked with sweat. He grabbed her hand and she looked up. He was looking at her. She gazed into his eyes. There was such sadness in them. But she saw a flicker of something else there, too. Desire? Love? He was breathing hard now. She leaned in to kiss him...

"I have to go," he said, breaking her gaze and moving to get up. But she put her hands on his chest to stop him, pushing him back down.

She looked into his eyes. "If I wasn't Merry's daughter, would you want to stay with me?"

He cringed, turning away. She put her hand to his cheek, guiding him to look at her. She gently pressed her lips to his. He tasted and smelled of whiskey, but there was something else there, too. Something that was Pippin. His scent did things to her. Her heart pounded, her stomach fluttered and she had an ache low in her belly and between her legs. She'd never felt those feelings so strong before. After some initial hesitation, Pippin deepened the kiss, pulling her close in his arms. When they had to stop for air they sat, foreheads pressed together, breathing heavily.

"Ivy, we can't..." he pleaded.

"You once told me that I have to do whatever makes me happy, no matter what other people want. We need this, Pippin. I need you." She pulled back, looked into his eyes. "I love you, Pippin," she said.

He shuddered, holding back a sob. "I can't. I can't," he whispered.

Ivy thought the words were more for himself than for her. She kissed the tear away. "Pippin," she whispered against his cheek, "let me do this. We can give each other comfort. Please? We need this. We need each other." She kissed him again and he responded right away this time. Gentle kisses deepened to something that Ivy could only describe as desperate.

Kissing Derwyn had been nothing like this. His kisses had made her tingle, but Pippin's set her on fire. And where she'd had doubts with Derwyn, she knew for certain that she loved Pippin.

She broke the kiss and slid back on the bed, taking his hands to pull him with her, never breaking eye contact with him. His eyes were bright again, filled with desire for her, and his gaze made her shiver. She lay back and he lay next to her, half on top of her. He kissed her again and she pulled him closer, pushing her body against his, and she felt him hard against her thigh. She took his hand in hers and slid it slowly along her side, down her leg, then back up again, pushing up her chemise. He didn't resist.

"Love you," she gasped. She kissed him again and he rolled over her, one knee between her legs. The kisses became desperate again as they clung to each other. Then his other knee followed, pushing her legs apart, exposing her. Her heart beat wildly. This was really happening.

He moved his mouth to her neck and Ivy gasped and squirmed. She threaded her fingers into his hair, holding him close, needing him closer. She brushed her lips against his ear. "Love you," she whispered. He shuddered, pausing for a moment, and Ivy was afraid he was going to stop. But then he reached between them and she could feel him fumbling with the ties of his breeches. He pulled his hand away and she felt his erection, smooth and hard against her bare thigh. The reality of what they were doing fully hit her. Ivy bit her lip nervously, maybe even a little scared. But she didn't want to stop.

She closed her eyes as he pushed into her, bracing herself. She knew to expect some pain from talking to her mother and Kelian, and she sucked in her breath as he took her maidenhood. It hurt a little, but nothing like she expected.

He was moving inside her now, and she didn't know what she was supposed to be doing. She tried to remember things that Kel had said. She put her arms around him and tried to move her hips to match his rhythm.

"Ivy..." he moaned, and his movement quickened suddenly. "Ivy... love..." He groaned and thrust hard a few times, then collapsed on her, breathing hard.

Ivy lay for a moment, listening to him breathe, his weight pressing on her. _Was that all? Was it done?_

"Pippin?"

His shoulders started to shake, the breaths turning to sobs. "Oh, gods! I'm sorry!" he sobbed into her neck. "I'm so sorry, Ivy! I'm so sorry!"

Ivy held him tight, trying to comfort him as he clung to her, his tears soaking her chemise. She kissed his cheek and smoothed her hand through his sweaty hair. "No, Pippin. Ssh. It's all right. I love you," she whispered into his ear. "I love you, Pippin."

When his sobs ended, he rolled off her and she gasped at the sudden feeling of loss. She turned to him and lay her head on his chest. He didn't say anything, but he rested his cheek against her brow. She didn't know if she should say anything to him, so she just listened to his heart, the pounding gradually slowing back to normal.

Ivy sighed. It hadn't quite been what she expected it would be. It certainly wasn't as magical as Kelian had made it out to be. Mostly awkward. She wondered if she had done it right, if she had helped Pippin, and if she would be different now.

She fell asleep, lulled by the beat of his heart.


	70. Chapter 69: May 1436

Pippin sat in Merry's study, the room lit only by moonlight. He heard voices in the hallway, drunken laughter. It was late and the last of the wedding guests were off to bed or going home. It wouldn't be long now. Merry always checked his study before he went to bed.

He stared at the whiskey bottle on the table next him, nearly empty now. He'd seen the bottom of a lot of bottles lately. It usually dulled the pain in his life, but not this time. Even in his stupor, he knew he had made a very big mistake. How could he have been so stupid? It would probably cost him Merry's friendship, because his friend _would_ find out. Pippin was going to tell him.

He had held Ivy afterward, forcing himself to stay awake until she was asleep, thinking about what they had done. He decided he would confess to Merry and clear his conscience. When Ivy's breathing had evened out in sleep, he had slipped out of bed and left, leaving his armor on the floor. He had looked down at the White Tree emblazoned on the black coat and suddenly he didn't feel like a Knight of Gondor anymore. They were supposed to be honorable. What would Aragorn, or worse, _Faramir_, think of him, bedding Merry's daughter?

Since leaving Ivy he had sat here, trying to drown his guilt, going over and over in his head what had occurred, berating himself and wondering why he hadn't acted differently. He had tried to refuse. He had! But she had gotten to him. It scared him, how much he had needed her.

A figure appeared in the doorway. "Pippin?" It was Merry.

Pippin swallowed, fighting the urge to throw up. He didn't want to bed Merry's daughter _and_ throw up on his rug.

Merry came towards him. "I was wondering where you..." He stopped and grabbed the bottle from the table. "Pippin! What did I tell you?" Merry moved the bottle away from him, setting it on his desk. Like it made any difference now.

"Sorry, Merry," he said, his voice breaking as he broke down. He couldn't stop the sobs. "'m sorry."

"Pip." Merry knelt in front of him and put his hands on Pippin's knees. "Please don't do this to yourself. Diamond...she's just not worth it."

Pippin shook his head. "I don't care about Diamond. She can do what she wants." He wiped at his eyes, keeping them focused on his lap, not able to look at Merry. "They're in my bed right now. I heard them planning it." He shrugged. "But I can always get another bed, right?" He broke down again, thinking of the one who had told him that.

"Pip," Merry said softly. "Let's get you to bed. It will be better in the morning."

Pippin shook his head and pushed Merry's hands away. "You're too good to me Merry," he said, finally looking up at his friend. "You should hate me. You _will_ hate me." He hated himself, after all. Why shouldn't Merry hate him, too?

Merry sighed and stood up. "Right, Pip." He looked around. "Where's your armor?" he asked.

_Oh, here it comes, the end_, thought Pippin. "It's not here," he said, suddenly needing to delay the inevitable.

"I know it's not here. Where did you leave it?"

Pippin brought his hands to his face, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Merry! Forgive me!" he sobbed.

"What are you on about, Pippin?"

"I bedded her, Merry!" And he hated himself for it.

"Who, Pip?"

Pippin took his hands away from his face and looked up at his friend, his best friend, his dearest friend. But not for much longer. "Ivy," he whispered.

Merry just stared at him, brows furrowed, confused. Then his face changed. Pippin had never seen anything like it, the rage that suddenly came over Merry. "_What?_"

"Ivy," Pippin repeated. "I'm sorry, Merry, I--"

Pippin wasn't surprised at all by the fist to his jaw. He was a bit surprised that it knocked him out of the chair. And his neck hurt now. He felt hands grab him and flip him over. Merry was on top of him, his face livid.

"You fucked my daughter?" His eyes were dangerous, deadly. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry, Merry! I'm sorry!" He had never dreamed he would ever see Merry look at him like this.

Merry pulled him up so he was propped against the chair. His cousin's hands held his shirt tight at his throat. He wondered if Merry would strangle him and if it would take long to die that way.

"Did you get her drunk?" Merry yelled. "Make her promises? Force her?"

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Ivy's voice.

Merry turned to look at his daughter, standing in the doorway. "Get out, Ivy! You don't need to see this!"

Pippin heard the patter of feet as Ivy ran over and dropped next to him, grabbing her father's hands. "Let him go, Dad," she pleaded. Pippin looked up at her. She was so pretty. But he'd left a mark on her neck. He frowned. After he was done killing him, Merry would probably beat him up for that.

"Ivy, go back to your room!"

"No! I won't let you hurt him! You've said you want me to be happy? Well, _he_ makes me happy!" She looked down at Pippin and gave a slight smile. "I love him. "

Merry let him go suddenly and slid back, slumping against the couch behind him.

Pippin rubbed his throat as Ivy slid over next to her father and took his hands. "He didn't force me. He didn't promise me anything. And you can see I'm cold sober. _He's_ the one who's drunk. If anyone was taken advantage of, it was him." She turned to him. "I'm sorry, Pippin."

Pippin shook his head, squinting at the wave of dizziness that caused. She had no reason to be sorry. For all his initial protests and his guilt, ultimately he had wanted her just as much as she wanted him. He had never been with someone who loved him. Even if Merry killed him, at least he had experienced that before he died.

"Gods, Ivy..." Merry shook his head, staring at the floor. "Why?" he whispered.

"What we did is no different from what you and my mother did." Ivy said. "We needed each other, Dad. Pippin needs my love and I'll never find anyone else to love me."

"Why wouldn't anyone love you?" Merry scoffed.

Pippin sighed. The whiskey was really starting to hit him now and the world was going fuzzy. "Because we're hideous giants," he slurred to himself, not realizing two others heard and turned to look at him. "Unless we're in Gondor. Then we're too short. Too tall or too short." He passed out.

-o-O-o-

Merry got Pippin into bed in his guest room, then turned to Ivy. "Where's his armor?" he asked, his voice barely concealing his anger.

Ivy turned and went towards her room. He followed her. He went inside and scooped up the coat, mail and sword from the floor. His eyes lit on the bed and the rumpled blankets. There was a spot on the blanket, a small smear of red-brown. Blood. Maiden's blood. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. _This is not happening_.

"Dad?"

He turned to Ivy. She was standing inside the door, her arms wrapped around herself. She could barely look at him now.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know you're angry, but please don't blame Pippin. I--"

"We'll deal with this tomorrow," he said, cutting her off and walking past her out the door and into the hallway. He stopped when he heard her start to cry, but then he kept going. He couldn't deal with this right now.

He went back into Pippin's room. Pippin hadn't moved. Merry dropped the armor on the floor and went over to the bed. He turned Pippin over on his side, in case he threw up, then regarded his cousin sadly. He knew Pippin had been celibate for seven years, loyal to vows that didn't deserve his loyalty. If this had been any other lass, he would have been happy for him. But _Ivy_? Merry clenched his fists in anger. He'd deal with him tomorrow.

He closed the door and went down the hallway to his room. Estella was already in bed. He sat heavily on the edge of the bed, his shaking legs finally giving out on him. He noticed for the first time that his hand ached. He looked down at the swollen fingers, just starting to turn red and bruise. He should probably have Estella look at that. Tomorrow. He leaned forward, head in hands, too upset to sleep. He should have known this would happen. He'd seen how Ivy was behaving. But he'd trusted Pippin. _Why, Pippin? Why did you do this?_ Merry covered his face. His dearest friend had betrayed their friendship.

"Merry?" Estella sat up and lay a hand on his back. "What's wrong?"

"Ivy..." he said. "Ivy and Pippin..." He couldn't say anymore, overwhelmed by the anger and pain of this betrayal.

Estella crawled over to sit next to him. "Tell me what happened."

-o-O-o-

Ivy climbed into her bed and curled up under the blanket, wiping at the tears that still trickled down her cheeks. Everything had gone wrong.

When she had awakened earlier, it was dark already and Pippin was gone. She had got up in a panic, nearly tripping on his sword on the floor. She threw on her robe, running out to go look for him. She was worried what he would do if he felt guilty, that he'd start drinking again. He wasn't in his usual guest room, so she ran out to the main part of the Hall. That's when she'd heard her father's angry voice in the study. _Oh, Pippin, what have you done?_ she thought as she ran to the study door.

She wanted to be angry at Pippin for telling her father, but she couldn't. Not when he'd looked so hurt. Not when he'd clung to her like he was drowning and she was the only one who could save him. And he _was_ very drunk. Of course he wasn't going to make wise decisions. Like telling her father. Or bedding her in the first place.

She swallowed back the tears. What if tomorrow came and Pippin wanted nothing to do with her? What if he was angry at her for doing this, for taking advantage of him when he was so drunk? How could she have done this to him?

_Because it's the only way you'd get a lad into your bed?_ a hurtful voice nagged inside her.

She buried her face in the pillow. It smelled like Pippin and she pressed her nose into the fabric. She loved him. She was certain of that. But she didn't know how he felt about her. She'd told him she loved him, but he'd never said it to her. Not that it mattered. This was just for comfort, right? He didn't owe her anything. So why did it hurt so much?

And what would she do about her Dad? He didn't believe her, that she could love Pippin. She only hoped Estella would listen to her, because her Dad... She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. Her Dad was angry at Pippin. Furious. He'd been willing to hurt his best friend because of her.

She sniffled and turned over, hugging the pillow to her chest. Everything had gone wrong. And it was all her fault.


	71. Chapter 70: May 1436

Pippin opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. He squinted at the light coming through the window, wincing in pain. His head hurt, his neck hurt, his jaw hurt... He wondered why that was until he finally managed to open his eyes and saw Merry sitting next to his bed, staring out the window with a scowl on his face. It all came back to him then.

He moved his bruised jaw. His mouth was dry, with the awful aftertaste of too much whiskey. "Merry?" he rasped.

Merry turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing. "Pippin," he said coldly.

Pippin flinched at his tone. "I'm sorry," he whispered, though he knew it wouldn't be enough.

"So you've said."

Pippin closed his eyes and lay still for a moment, collecting himself, trying to get up the courage to ask the question. "How's Ivy?" He opened his eyes.

Merry glared at him for a moment, but he answered. "Estella's talking to her. Trying to figure out what has gotten into her."

"She's hurting, Merry, and--"

"And you thought going to her bed would help her?" Merry shouted. He clenched his jaw and and looked away. "But then, you've always seemed to know Ivy better than me, haven't you?" he said bitterly.

Pippin felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "Merry, don't--"

"What were you thinking, Pippin? This is Ivy! You helped raise her. How could you...?" Merry trailed off, his face twisted with disgust.

Pippin felt sick at what Merry was implying. "I promise you, Merry. I never thought of her that way before she returned from Gondor. Never! But..." He knew he really couldn't defend himself over what he did last night, but he couldn't stand having Merry thinking those things about him. "She's not the same, now. And I'm not her parent. I never was. I'm just her cousin."

"She's a child, Pippin! You bedded a child! My child!"

"She's not a child anymore, Merry. Girls her age are getting married in Gondor." Hadn't Ivy used the same excuse on him yesterday?

"This isn't Gondor," Merry said between gritted teeth. He narrowed his eyes at Pippin. "Is this to get back at Diamond? You know, there are plenty of lasses who would have been happy to accommodate you. Why my daughter?"

"This wasn't just about bedding someone! I would never have done that to her, Merry!" Pippin was surprised at his own anger, and that Merry would think these things of him. "Ivy believes we can help each other, like you and Éowyn did."

"That was an entirely different situation!"

"I know. I know that. But she..." He paused. "When I'm with her..." Pippin sighed. Might as well get it out into the open. "I love her, Merry."

"You love her." Merry shook his head and looked away from him.

Pippin bowed his head. "I'm sorry." He leaned over and put his hand on Merry's arm. "Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know," Merry said, jerking his arm away and standing. Pippin noticed Merry's hand was bandaged. Merry went to the door and stopped. "I want you to leave," he said, not turning around, "and you are not to see Ivy anymore." He went out the door, slamming it behind him.

Pippin could only just stare at the door, too stunned to move. He had lost his best friend.

-o-O-o-

Estella rubbed at the small headache starting at her temple and contemplated the young woman sitting in front of her. Ivy had just confided all her fears and insecurities about herself. She had tearfully told Estella about being ridiculed in Gondor and then again here in the Shire. She had confided her feelings for Pippin, how he made her feel. But it still didn't excuse what had happened.

"What were you thinking, Ivy?"

Ivy shrugged, keeping her eyes on her lap. "I love him, Estella."

Estella didn't feel like arguing with her about the differences between infatuations and love. Besides, she wasn't so sure anymore what Ivy's true feelings were. Her feelings for Pippin _seemed_ to be more than an infatuation. If the girl said she was in love, Estella would believe her. She sat next to Ivy, putting her arm around her. "I know you do. But there are certain steps you're supposed to take before you bed him. You know, courting and marriage."

"It didn't stop my parents."

"This is not about your parents," Estella said, trying to keep her voice calm. She knew it was petty, but she was quite tired of hearing about Éowyn and Merry.

"They found comfort in each other. Why can't I do the same with Pippin?"

"You are not Éowyn, Ivy! You were not going into battle! You are a girl who is confused about her place in the world and--"

"You don't understand! Leave me alone." Ivy got up and went for the door.

"Ivy!" Ivy turned to look at her with that glare that was all too common on tween-aged girls. "It's one thing to love him, Ivy, but did you think this would solve anything? Did you think he would marry you after this? He may never be able to divorce Diamond. Then what will you do?"

"I'll go to Rohan, become a Rider and seek death on the battlefield."

Estella resisted the urge to scream at the stubbornness of tween-aged girls. Of _Rohirric_ _teen-aged girls_. "That's enough, Ivy!"

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions! I wish everyone would stop treating me like a child!"

"Then quit acting like one!"

Ivy rolled her eyes and turned to leave again. Estella ran over and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Did you consider the consequences of your actions? If Diamond finds out, she'll only make things harder for Pippin."

"But she's doing the same thing!"

"It doesn't matter. She's not seeking a divorce. Her unfaithfulness is his only hope for getting the divorce! And what about Pippin? He was drunk, Ivy. What if you've gotten him into a situation that he never really wanted. The worst thing is that you've come between him and your father."

That struck a chord with Ivy. She looked guilty now. "I didn't mean to..." She slumped into a chair, fresh tears on her cheeks.

Estella sighed. There were more things to consider. She didn't want to think about the possibility, but she had to ask. "How about other consequences? When was your last monthly?"

Ivy's eyes widened and then she looked down. "About a week ago," she whispered.

"A week ago?" Estella exclaimed. "Gods, Ivy, that's all we need." Forget the screaming. What she really needed was a bottle of whiskey. They just _had_ to do this at the most likely time for Ivy to get pregnant. Estella rubbed at the sudden increase in her headache. "You know better, Ivy. I thought Éowyn talked to you about this. Didn't you consider...?" She paused. _Oh, not this..._ "Were you trying to get pregnant?"

"No!" The fear on Ivy's face was enough for Estella to know she was telling the truth. "I just... I didn't think about it." Ivy lay her hands on her belly. "Do you think I could be?" she whispered. "It was just once."

"It only takes once!" said Estella. "So you had better start thinking about what you'll tell your father if you are."

Ivy paled. "Can't you tell him?" she pleaded.

"No, Ivy. If you want to be treated like an adult, then it's _your_ responsibility to tell him." _After they got Pippin safely out of the Shire,_ she thought to herself, _because Merry would not handle that bit of news very well at all_. "Now, I think you should go talk to Pippin. You need to discuss this with him, Ivy. He needs to know what he may have to deal with." Estella patted her shoulder and sighed. "I'll go keep your father distracted while you see him."

-o-O-o-

Ivy paused, her hand hovering in front of the door. She was afraid. What would she say to him? What did he think of her? She sighed and let two knocks fall, then stepped back.

The door opened and Pippin stood there. He looked tired and he had a large bruise on his jaw. Ivy felt sick at the thought of what she had done to her father and Pippin's friendship.

"Ivy?" He looked out into the hall, both ways, then back at her. "I don't think you should be here."

"Estella's distracting Dad," she said. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, roiling with nerves. "She said we should talk before you leave."

"All right," he said and stepped back to let her enter the room. He shut the door behind her.

Ivy went to the window and looked out at the garden. Anywhere but at Pippin. She knew what she had to say to him, but she didn't know how to say it. Maybe she'd just start with an apology. She glanced over at him. He was sitting on the bed, shoulders hunched, staring at his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Pippin," she said quietly. "I took advantage of you. You weren't thinking straight because of the drink and Diamond. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, with Dad..." She sniffled. "I just thought we could make each other feel better."

He shook his head. "Ivy," he sighed. "You didn't take advantage of me. It's my fault. I should never have let it go this far and I'm sorry... for everything. Being drunk is no excuse. I should have known better." He leaned forward, head in hand. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me." She turned towards him. "You didn't do anything I didn't want you to do."

"It doesn't matter, Ivy. I shouldn't have done it. It was wrong."

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. She hugged herself, feeling miserable, and then the sobs came, because she loved him and he thought it was wrong.

"Ivy." He was next to her suddenly and his arms were around her, pulling her close. She hugged him back, holding tight, her face pressed into his neck as the tears soaked his shirt. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"I do love you, Pippin," she mumbled against his neck.

"I know, Ivy."

She clenched her fists against his back, trying to hold off a fresh wave of tears. She decided not to tell him that she could be pregnant. It had all been a mistake, and it was her fault, so she wouldn't burden him with this until she knew for sure.

He let her go and looked at her sadly. Then he turned and grabbed a pack from the floor. It rattled from his chain armor inside. "I have to go now. We probably won't see each other for a while, so..." He gave a sad sigh. "Goodbye, Ivy."

"You won't stay for elevensies?" she asked quickly. She didn't want him to go.

"I don't think I'd be a welcome guest. Your father doesn't like me much." He looked so utterly defeated. "I'm sorry, Ivy," he said and went out the door.

Ivy slumped into the chair by the window and stared out into the garden. Everything was a mess. She didn't know when she'd see Pippin again, her dad was furious with both of them, and... She rested her hand over her stomach. She wouldn't know for another month if she'd have _that_ to deal with as well. She didn't know what to do anymore. Maybe her mother would take her back. She wiped at her tears. It probably would have been best for everyone if she'd just stayed in Gondor.


	72. Chapter 71: May 1436

Pippin guided his pony off the Bucklebury ferry and resisted the urge to look back across the river. He wondered when he'd next cross the Brandywine. Not anytime soon.

It had tore his heart out this morning to leave Ivy like that. The poor girl was hurt, her heart broken, but he couldn't give her what she wanted. He'd felt her tense at his reply to her "I love you". He knew she wanted to hear it back from him, but he couldn't give it to her. He wouldn't do that to her. He wished he could tell her the words. He'd meant it when he told Merry he loved her. But he couldn't get her hopes up. Even if they loved each other, he still had a wife. And she had her father.

Merry. That hurt Pippin more than anything. Merry angry at him. Beyond angry. The way Merry looked at him now made him sick to his stomach. He had betrayed his dearest friend and he didn't know if Merry would ever forgive him. Not that he deserved forgiveness for what he'd done. No matter how much he loved Ivy--no, _because_ he loved Ivy--he should never have done this. He'd been out of control from the drink and he'd given in to his desires too easily. He should have walked away from Ivy the moment she'd confessed her feelings in the hallway. He should have known he wouldn't be able to resist her, not with his mind addled with whiskey.

No more drink. He'd not touch a drop of the damnable whiskey ever again. Too many had been hurt by it for too long, especially his son, but he'd been too wrapped up in himself to do anything to stop. But now he'd really hurt someone. He'd taken the maidenhood of a girl who had made the mistake of falling in love with him, a girl who had already had her heart broken once before, and he couldn't even tell her he loved her back. He'd hurt Ivy, he'd hurt Merry, he'd hurt his son--all because he couldn't deal with his miserable life.

He vowed to do everything possible to get a divorce. Diamond had hurt him enough, driven him to hurt those he loved. He only hoped he hadn't ruined that. If anyone else found out what he'd done, he'd lose his only case against Diamond. Then he'd surely be stuck with her for good and he didn't know how much longer he could bear that. He didn't know how much longer _Fari_ could bear it.

He looked down at the little boy sitting in front of him, leaned back against his chest. Fari was quiet, staring off into the scenery as they rode down Stock Road. Diamond had hurt him, too, and he would never forgive her for that. Pippin thanked the gods for the millionth time that the boy had nothing of his mother about him, in looks or temperament. There was nothing about Fari to remind him of Diamond. He sometimes wondered if his feelings for his son would be different if Fari took after his mother in any way. It frightened him to think of it.

Faramir hadn't said much when they left Brandy Hall. He didn't even put up a fuss about staying with Theo and Eomer. He seemed withdrawn this morning, more than usual. Theo and Eomer seemed happy enough, so he didn't think it had to do with them. He worried for a fleeting moment that Fari knew what had happened last night, but that was unlikely. The boys had been away at breakfast when Merry was yelling at him.

Fari did ask about the bruise on his jaw this morning, after they'd left the hall and were alone in the stables. Pippin had told him he had tripped. Fari had looked away, trying to hide his tears. Pippin knew Fari assumed he had tripped because he was drunk. Pippin didn't like doing that to him, but it was better than the truth.

He tried to engage Fari in conversation a few times, but his questions about what he'd been up to with his cousins were met with shrugs. Fari didn't want to talk. So they rode in silence. Pippin didn't want to push him. He'd try again when they got home.

They arrived at the Smials in the late afternoon. Pippin told the stable boy to have the pony returned to Brandy Hall, then he took Fari's hand and they walked up the path to the back door. They met Diamond passing through the hall. She looked surprised to see them. Pippin wondered if Sancho was lurking about somewhere. Faramir didn't say anything to her, but pulled away suddenly and ran towards his room. Pippin looked back at Diamond, but she had already continued on her way. Pippin followed his son.

Fari was lying on his bed, trying very hard not to cry. Pippin sat next to him and rubbed his back. "What's the matter, Fari?"

"She doesn't like you," Faramir said softly.

Pippin sighed. "I know, Fari."

"She was saying bad things about you with that hobbit."

Pippin scowled. "What hobbit?"

"I don't know his name. But he was kissing her."

Pippin went cold. He had hoped his son wouldn't find out what his mother was doing. "Where was this?"

"At the party. I was playing hide-and-seek with Theo and Eomer and the Gamgees. I was hiding in the bushes by the front of the Hall and I saw them." Faramir sighed. "She doesn't like me either. She called me a brat. She said she only had me so that she'd have a hold on Tuckborough, so she could..." He started to cry. "She said she hoped you'd drink too much and fall off the pony and die." He was sobbing now. "Why can't I have a nice mother, like Theo and Frodo?"

"Fari." Pippin pulled his son up into his lap, his own tears starting. He vowed to himself he would be a better father. And he vowed to do everything he could to get Diamond out of their life. "I'm sorry I've let you down. I'm sorry for what she's done. And I'm going to fix it. I promise."

-o-O-o-

Pippin turned the key, the lock scraping into place on the small cabinet set in the shelves behind his desk. Inside were the drinks a Thain was expected to have on hand for guests. Or himself. He turned and put the key into Reg's hand.

Reg closed his fist over the little brass key. "I'm proud of you, Pip."

"Don't be," Pippin said. He turned away and went to the window. "I had to sink pretty low to realize what a bloody selfish idiot I've been." He'd told Reg everything this morning on a private ride away from the curious ears of the Smials. Reginard was his closest cousin, besides Merry. Reg was just a year younger than Frodo and he'd always had the same patience with annoying young cousins that Frodo had. Pippin didn't know what he'd have done without him during those times when he'd been too drunk or too ill to function. Reg had covered for him a lot.

"Well, at least you've realized you've been a bloody selfish idiot."

"Thanks, Reg." Pippin quirked a smile at his cousin. "I think."

Reg smiled and dropped the key into his pocket. "I'm just glad to see you're getting better." He walked up to Pippin and leaned close to his ear. "I don't think this was completely a mistake, Pip," he whispered. "It's changed you for the better, even if you can't see it. _She's_ changed you."

"Reg..."

"I see how your eyes light up when you talk about her. When you just say her name." He grinned. "So I wouldn't go talking about Ivy when your old troll is around if I were you." Reg clapped him on the shoulder and stepped back.

Pippin just nodded. He couldn't argue with that. Just thinking about her gave him a flutter in his stomach. He'd have to avoid talking about Ivy in front of _everyone_ then, not just Diamond. He couldn't raise any suspicions. Nobody else could know. Only Reg. And his sisters...when he figured out how to tell them.

-o-O-o-

"Are we going to walk out here all day or are you going to tell us what's bothering you?"

Pippin glanced at Vinca. "No. We can... sit over there." He made his way to one of the apple trees in the Smials' orchard and plopped himself down at its base. He drew his legs up and rested his chin on his knees. This was going to be hard.

His sisters knelt in the grass around him, all of them watching him curiously. He'd surprised them this morning by asking them out on a walk. He'd been avoiding them since his return from Buckland two days ago. But as much as he dreaded it, he had to tell them what had happened with Ivy, and he needed to just get it done and over with. If what he'd done was discovered, if it made it into the rumor mill, well... the gossiping would rival even the stories surrounding Bilbo's disappearance. And he wanted to make sure his sisters heard it from him. So he'd asked them out for a walk, out here in the orchard where there was no danger of being overheard by nosy relatives.

"Do we get to find out about that bruise on your face?" Pearl asked. "It's not from falling down, is it?"

Pippin shook his head, keeping his eyes on his feet. He couldn't meet their eyes. He took a deep breath. "Merry hit me."

"What?"all three of them exclaimed.

"_Merry_ hit you?" Pearl asked incredulously. "_Why_?"

Pippin clenched his fists and took a few deep breaths. It was so hard to say the words. It was so hard to admit what he'd done. It was hard enough telling Reg, but his sisters... He looked up at them. Pearl and Vinca looked like their mum. Nel resembled Aunt Esme. Pippin dropped his eyes again. It would be like confessing to his mum and aunt what he'd done. What would he have said to them if they had still lived?

"Pippin?" Nel asked. She leaned over to touch his shoulder. "What happened? Why would Merry hit you?"

"Because..." Pippin took a deep, shuddering breath. "Because I had relations with Ivy," he whimpered.

His sisters gasped. Pippin shrank down, knowing what was coming. He felt like he was a little boy again, about to get in big trouble. But this was far worse than anything he'd ever done before.

"_What_? How... How could you?" Pearl's voice was shaking, angry. "How could... ? She's just a girl, Pippin! She's only sixteen! And... Gods, Pippin, she's _Merry's_ _daughter_!"

"I know. I know, I know..." He hugged his legs tight, burying his face in his arms and let the tears come.

A hand touched his back. "Pippin?" Nel asked, soft and soothing. "Tell us what happened."

"You _know_ what happened!" Pearl said angrily. "He got drunk _again_ and he took advantage of a little girl who has an infatuation wtih him!"

"Maybe you should let him talk!" Nel snapped back. "You know him, Pearl. He wouldn't take advantage of her. Not Ivy! And she's _not_ a 'little girl' anymore! You saw her! She's as mature as any tween!"

"That's no excuse!" Pearl said. "It doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that this is Merry's daughter! He helped raise her, Nel!"

"I didn't mean for anything to happen," Pippin whimpered. "I didn't. It's just... " He looked up at Pimpernel, the only one of his sisters seemingly willing to understand him. "She's so hurt, Nel. She got hurt by a boy in Gondor. And... and she got this idea that we could comfort each other, like her parents did." Pearl snorted, but he ignored her, keeping his eyes on Nel. "I didn't mean for it to happen and I regret it more than anything, but I _was_ drunk and she..." He bowed his head and Nel brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Are you saying _Ivy_ seduced _you_?" Pearl asked.

"No! I mean... She didn't _seduce_ me. It's just... She said she loves me and--"

"She's just a girl, Pippin! Do you know how many lads I 'loved' as a girl?"

Pippin shrugged. Maybe Pearl was right. Ivy didn't know what she wanted yet. He was an infatuation and she probably did _think_ she loved him...

Nel leaned in to look in his eyes. "Do _you_ love _her, _Pippin?"

He sighed. After what Pearl said, he was no longer sure what Ivy truly felt for him, but he was still pretty certain what he felt for her. He nodded. "Yes," he said softly. "I love her."

Nel gave him a sympathetic smile. Even Pearl's face softened a little when he said it.

"Poor Pip." Nel scooted over to sit next to him. She put an arm around him and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

He turned to her, holding her tight, grateful that at least one sister didn't hate him now.

"Pip?" Another hand touched his shoulder and then Vinca was embracing him, too. "It will be all right, Pippin," she whispered. "I believe you."

He embraced Vinca, too, then he looked up at oldest sister. "Can you forgive me, Pearl?"

Pearl frowned at him. "I'm not the one you need to be asking for forgiveness, little brother," she said.

He nodded. He feared that Merry would never forgive him for this.

Pearl sighed. "I may be terribly angry at you right now, but you're still my brother and I love you anyway." She held out her hand and he took it, squeezing it tight. "Come here," she said. He let Pearl pull him over to her embrace. "Gods, Peregrin," she murmured into his hair. "How do you manage to find trouble like this?"


	73. Chapter 72: May 1436

"Now," Estella said, looking sternly at her husband and her step-daughter, "you two need to talk and work this out."

They sat across from each other on the parlor couches, stiff, eyes never quite meeting. Merry was tense, his hands occasionally clenching. Ivy was a picture of defiance, arms crossed, jaw tight. Her knee was bouncing slightly--from nerves or anger, Estella couldn't tell. Estella sat in a chair pulled up between the ends of the couches. She would make sure things didn't get out of hand.

Estella gave a gentle cough. "Well?"

Merry looked up at his daughter, frowning. "I'm very disappointed in you, Ivy."

Estella cringed. _Not a good start, Merry_. She watched Ivy's eyes narrow and her face go red. This was not a good start at all.

"You're 'disappointed in me'?" Ivy asked, her voice like ice. "Why? Because I want to be happy?"

"I'm disappointed that you'd give yourself away so easily!" Merry said. He shook his head. "How could you believe this would make you happy?"

"How can you say that?" Ivy said, leaning towards him, fists clenched. "How can you say that to me? Did my mother 'give herself away so easily'' to you?"

Now it was Merry's turn to go red with anger. "This isn't about your mother!" he snapped.

Estella had to fight the urge to say something about that, because Ivy was right.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "So it's all right for _you_ to bed someone 'for comfort', but Pippin can't?"

"Not when it's my daughter!" he said angrily, his voice gradually getting louder. "Not when it's a _child_!"

"_I am not a child_!" Ivy screeched, eyes blazing.

"Stop!" Estella shouted. "No shouting!" She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "You're supposed to be having a reasonable conversation."

"How can we have a reasonable conversation when he refuses to see I'm not a child?" Ivy asked, glaring daggers at her father.

"You are not an adult, Ivy!" Merry shot back, jabbing a finger in her direction. "You haven't even come of age for the Big Folk!"

Ivy crossed her arms defiantly. "But I'm not a child, either! I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

Merry snorted. "And you haven't made very good ones so far, have you?"

"Merry!" Estella warned. She wondered why she had thought this would be a good idea. Between Merry's stubbornness and Ivy's temper...

Ivy pounded the cushion of the sofa with her fists. "I just want to be happy, Dad! And yes, Pippin makes me happy! I love him!"

Merry ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "You don't love him, Ivy. It's an infatuation. You're too young--"

"Don't tell me how I feel!" Ivy shouted, tears on her cheeks. "You don't know how I feel!" Ivy gritted her teeth and gave a strangled scream. She turned to look at Estella. "Estella!" she pleaded.

"Merry, you need to listen to her," Estella said, trying very hard to keep her voice calm and _reasonable_. "And Ivy, you need to understand why your father feels--"

"He needs to understand how _I_ feel!"

"And you need to understand that Pippin took advantage of you!" Merry leaned towards Ivy. "You come back, upset about that boy in Gondor, and suddenly you're 'in love' with Pippin? And he just happens to return the feeling?"

Ivy turned away and Estella saw the pained look on her face. Merry had struck a nerve with something, but Estella wasn't sure what it was. "Merry, don't--"

"He used you, Ivy! You were hurt and he--"

"He didn't use me!" Ivy shouted. "I wanted him, Dad! I love him! Why can't you understand that!" She threw her hands up. "You don't want to understand, so, I'm done! I'm done with this!" She got up and headed for the door. She stopped with her hand on the handle. "Just because my mother didn't love you enough doesn't mean I don't love Pippin." She hurried out the door, turning down the hallway towards her room.

Estella gasped at Ivy's hurtful words and turned to her husband. Merry was pale, breathing hard, his hands in tight fists as he stared at the empty doorway.

Estella looked away. Merry was stricken, utterly stricken, by Ivy's words. That Éowyn hadn't loved him enough. The jealousy she always carried reared up and she wanted to run, too. But she couldn't do that. Her problems didn't matter right now. She had to worry about Merry and Ivy.

"Merry?" she asked.

Merry snapped out of his daze and scowled. "I don't know how to deal with her!" He pounded his fist into his knee and stood up. "I don't know what to do with her, Estella!" He stalked out the door, turning in the opposite direction from Ivy. Probably to go to his study and brood.

Estella sighed and rubbed her temple. "That could have gone better."

-o-O-o-

Ivy gave a bored yawn and sighed. She'd been sitting here on her bed staring at the same page of Sindarin poetry since breakfast. Her mind just wasn't into it. No matter how much she stared at the page. But her room was the only sure place to avoid her father since their fight, and there wasn't much else to do. She looked at the passage again. Beren and Lúthien. She hadn't even realized what she was looking at. Stupid love stories.

A part of her felt guilty for what she'd said to her dad yesterday about her mother. Estella had told her he was hurt by that. But another part of her felt he deserved it. How dare he tell her how she feels! At least Estella wasn't pushing them to talk again. She thought they needed some time to cool off.

Her door opened and a quick-moving shape leapt onto her bed, landing heavily on the mattress next to her. She turned her head slightly to glare at Theo. He was grinning at her.

"So, Ive, you going to tell me why you've been holed up in here? And why you and Dad have spent the last two days not speaking to each other?"

"No." She turned back to her book. There was no way she was telling her brother anything.

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business." She flipped to a new section of the book. Ëarandil and Elwing. More stupid love stories. Was she cursed?

"Everything is my business!" Theo said, rolling over on his side to look at her. "And it's your fault for making me so nosy, having to spy for you while you were in Gondor." He paused and Ivy could see the expectant look on his face. She ignored him. He gave an exasperated huff. "After all I did for you and you won't tell me why you've got Dad so angry?" Ivy glared at him. Theo stared back. "Has it got something to do with Uncle Pippin leaving so quickly?"

She quickly turned back to her book, hoping her blush wasn't too noticeable. No such luck.

"Ivy! Tell me!" he whined. "Tell me, tell me!"

She ignored his pleas until he poked her in the side. "Ow! Brat!" She swatted at him, but he managed to roll out of the way down to the end of her bed.

"You might as well tell me," he said, sitting up near her feet, "because I'll find out anyway. I am the best at gathering gossip. The servants are even coming to me for news now." He looked quite pleased with himself.

Ivy sighed and put her book down. He was right. Somehow he'd find out and there was no guarantee he'd get the story right. Who knows what he'd spread around after that. She sat up and leaned towards him. "Do you promise not to tell anyone? Not Eomer or Frodo or Fari? Especially not Fari."

"Promise."

"Go shut the door, then."

He grinned and hopped down to shut her door, then hurried back to his place at her feet.

Ivy took a deep breath. "I'm serious, Theo. If you tell anyone..." She shut her eyes against the sudden threat of tears. Who knows what people would start saying about her. And poor Pippin, if it got back to Diamond...

"Gods, Ivy, what happened?" He leaned forward to look in her face. Through her tears, she could see his concern. "I won't tell anyone," he said. "I promise. But for all you know, whatever you're hiding may already be making the gossip rounds. You know how it is. And look at it this way, if something does get out, I can stop it getting around. I can say it's not true. Everyone believes me when it comes to gossip."

She nodded, then wiped her eyes and sighed. "I... I had relations with Pippin."

His eyebrows shot up. "Relations? Like... sex?"

She nodded, her cheeks burning.

"Oh." He thought about that for a few seconds, then cocked his head at her, confused. "Uncle Pippin?" He wrinkled his nose. "Fari's _dad_?" he asked, obviously hoping for a negative answer.

She rolled her eyes. "No, Pippin Gamgee," she scoffed. "Of course I mean Uncle Pippin!" She winced. It was weird to call him that, after what had happened between them.

"Gods, Ivy!" Theo shook his head. "But... he's _old_." He made a face. "Eww."

She kicked at him, trying to push him from the bed. "Get out!"

"Ow! Wait! I'm sorry!" He avoided her kicks and crawled over to sit next to her. "Aren't you a little young for that? Why would you... ?" He waved his hands vaguely, still looking slightly disgusted.

"Because I love him. And we're both pretty miserable right now and I thought it would make us feel better. And no, I'm not too young for _that_. Girls my age in Rohan and Gondor can get married." She looked down, her face warm again. She couldn't believe she was talking about this with her not-quite-twelve-year-old brother.

"Oh. Well." He shrugged. "I think you're safe gossip-wise on that one. Haven't heard a thing." He looked up at her. "And Dad knows about this? That's why you're not speaking?"

She nodded.

He let out a breath, shaking his head. "I can't believe Uncle Pippin got out of here alive!" Theo chuckled. "But then Dad would have had to explain to Fari that _his_ Dad was dead because he gave his young cousin a tumble." Theo leered at her. "So was it worth all the trouble?"

Ivy pushed hard against his shoulders, shoving her giggling brother off the bed. "I am _not_ telling you anything! Aren't _you_ a little young to be asking that?"

He climbed back up on the bed and gave her a cheeky grin. "You get quite the education when you're the center of the gossip circle. You know the laundry maid, Violet? You won't believe what she lets cousin Serimas do to her--Ow, ow! Hey!" He squirmed away from the punches Ivy was landing on his thigh.

"I don't want to hear your horrid gossip! Does your mother know what you talk about?"

Theo shrugged. "Of course she does. I asked her why Violet and Serimas would want to do something like that." He sighed. "Which was a mistake, because then I got the whole 'when a lad loves a lass' and where babies come from lecture." He shuddered, then eyed his sister. "You're not going to have a baby from this, are you?"

Ivy drew her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "Don't know yet," she mumbled. "I won't know until next month, when I--"

"Yes, yes. Mum explained it all," he said, waving his hands, quickly cutting her off. "I _don't_ need to hear it again." Theo moved over to sit beside to her again, putting an arm around her. "I'm not going to be able to throw them off that one, obviously. But I'll do what I can for you."

"Thanks, Theo." Ivy leaned into him. When had her brother become not so much of a brat anymore?

"That will be weird," Theo said. "He'll be Fari's brother and my nephew. And he'd be Dad's grandson _and_ his cousin once removed. Then I guess he'd also be my... ugh, forget it. Family trees always gives me a headache. Too confusing."

"Theo, there may not be a baby," she said, but her hand still moved to touch her belly.

"I know, I know." He sighed. "You'll name him after your favorite brother, though, right?"

Ivy started to glare at him, then changed it to a smirk. "Of course! I've always liked the name Elboron."

"Oh, I'm wounded here." Theo fell back, clutching his heart.

Ivy smiled and got up off the bed. She pulled Theo up after her. "Come with me. I'll bake you a pastry I learned how to make in Gondor."

"You're my favorite sister, you know."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "I'm your only sister."

Theo gave her a cheeky grin. "Not my fault."


	74. Chapter 73: June 1436

**June 1436**

Ivy stared at the skirt gripped in her fist, at the spot of red on the grey fibers. She'd gotten her monthly, right on time. And she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

She was relieved she wasn't pregnant. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to tell her dad she was pregnant. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to tell Pippin she'd just made his life so much more difficult. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to figure out how to deal with having a baby whose paternity would have to be kept secret. She was relieved about all those things, but she couldn't help think about the little baby with bright green eyes that only existed in her dreams now.

She lay her hand over her belly, a gesture that had become second nature this past month. She'd wondered and imagined what it would be like, having a baby growing inside her, being as happy as Kel as she grew bigger and bigger until the day the baby was born and in her arms. And she'd imagined things were different, that Diamond was gone and Pippin was free of his unhappy marriage. She'd imagined that he'd married her and they were together, a family with her and Pippin and Fari and the baby. And maybe the baby would have convinced her dad to forgive them, and she'd have her dad back, too.

She dropped the skirt on the floor and collapsed onto her bed, sobbing. She shouldn't be feeling like this! She should be nothing but happy she wasn't pregnant, because in reality Diamond wasn't going anywhere and Pippin could never acknowledge the child. She didn't know how Pippin would feel about it anyway. She didn't even know how he felt about _her_. And her dad would have been so angry with her...

"Ivy! Whatever is the matter?" Estella shut the door and came in to sit next to her on the bed. She put a comforting arm over Ivy's shoulders. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Ivy turned her sobs into the pillow. She thought about telling Estella she was fine, that it was nothing, but it wasn't nothing and Estella would know that. And she _wanted_ to tell someone her misery, so that someone else would know she was hurt. And there was no one except Estella she could tell. She rolled over on her back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I got my monthly," she whispered. "I'm not pregnant."

Estella sighed in relief, pausing for a moment to catch her breath. But when she looked up at Ivy, there was only concern on her face. "Oh, love," Estella said and she leaned over and hugged Ivy. "I know you're disappointed. But you know it's for the best?"

The tears came again, tears of relief that Estella understood. Estella always understood. "I'm sorry," Ivy said, her voice trembling. "I know I'm supposed to be happy." She sniffled. "I am happy, mostly. But..." She swallowed against the sudden lump in her throat.

"Ivy," Estella said softly. She brushed strands of hair, wet with tears, from Ivy's face.

"I just... I want..." Ivy sniffled and Estella drew back and pulled a handkerchief from her skirt pocket.

"Just take your time," Estella said, handing her the handkerchief. "I'm not going anywhere."

Ivy nodded and looked down at the handkerchief clenched in her hand. "I thought a baby might fix things. With Dad. With Pippin..." Her voice trailed off. Now that she'd said it out loud, it sounded ridiculous that she'd ever thought a baby could fix things. She'd have only brought more trouble for Pippin. "It's stupid, I know."

Estella shook her head. "You're not the first lass to have had the idea," Estella said. "I've delivered a good many babies less than nine months after the wedding."

Ivy shrugged. "I wouldn't have had to worry about a wedding," she mumbled. "He's married. And..." She wiped at the tears on her cheek with the handkerchief. It was so hard to say the words. "I don't even know if he likes me," she said softly. "What if I've ruined everything? What if he doesn't even want to be my friend anymore?" She sighed and it came out as a whimper. "I don't know if I could bear that, Estella."

Estella gently stroked Ivy's hair. "You really do love him, don't you?"

Ivy clenched her fists tight, squeezing her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. "Yes! Haven't I been saying that?" she asked, her voice edged with anger. She thought Estella believed her!

"I know, Ivy. But..." Estella patted her shoulder. "Lots of lasses _think_ they are in love. And some of them are having babies soon after the wedding. And they're not getting what they hoped for. Look at me, Ivy."

Ivy opened her eyes and looked up at Estella.

Estella's brown eyes were concerned, maybe a little sad. "That's what your father worries about. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

Ivy rolled away from Estella, facing away from her. Why did she have to bring up her father? They'd hardly spoken since the argument, no matter what Estella tried. The most her father had said to her was telling her she couldn't go to Tuckborough for Pippin's birthday party. She'd been angry at that, that he wouldn't trust her. "Well, he doesn't have to worry about that anymore," she snapped. "There won't be any other lads and there won't be any babies."

Estella put her hand on Ivy's back. "Don't say that, Ivy," Estella pleaded.

"It's true, though," she said bitterly. "No one else would want me." She sniffled into the handkerchief. "I just lost my only chance to ever have a baby."

"Ivy--"

"I really wanted to be a mum, Estella." She dissolved into tears, the hurt too great to bear.

Estella didn't say anything, just rubbed her back to comfort her. Ivy was glad. She didn't want to hear Estella tell her she was wrong, because they both knew that she wasn't.

"I wish I could fix this for you," Estella said softly when Ivy's tears had ceased.

Ivy nodded. "I know." She sat up and turned to hug Estella. "I'll be fine, Estella. Thank you." She sighed into Estella's comforting shoulder.

Estella patted her back and pulled away to look at her. "I'll talk to Pippin at his birthday party. Let him know there won't be a baby to worry about."

Ivy bit her lip and bowed her head. "I didn't tell him." She glanced up at Estella.

"What?" Estella frowned at her.

She heaved a sigh. "I didn't tell him, Estella. I didn't want to burden him."

"Ivy! It should have been half his burden! You don't make babies by yourself! You should have--" Estella shook her head and threw up her hands. "Nevermind! What's done is done and there's nothing to worry over anymore." She put a hand on Ivy's shoulder. "You're sure you'll be all right?"

Ivy nodded. "It's just... I'd been expecting to be..." She shrugged.

"I know, love. I know." Estella kissed her brow, then stood up. "You come to me if you ever need to talk about it, all right?"

Ivy nodded again. "Thanks, Estella. For everything." She meant it, too. She didn't know what she'd do without Estella.

-o-O-o-

Estella turned at the sound of the door. Pippin stood in the doorway, looking a bit surprised. Behind him, his sister Pimpernel gave him a shove into the room. "I'll leave you two to talk, then," she said. She winked at Estella and closed the door.

Estella was grateful that Pippin had let his sisters in on what had happened. Nel had offered her parlor for this private chat, away from the crowds of Pippin's birthday party.

Pippin stood at the door, eyes on his feet. "I'm surprised you'd want to talk to me," he said. He sounded miserable.

"I think we have a lot to talk about," said Estella. She sat down on the little couch near the window and patted the cushion next to her. "Care to join me?"

Pippin shuffled over to sit with her, still not meeting her eyes. He slumped into his seat. "Are you going to yell at me, too? Because Merry's already done a good job of it. I know I was wrong, Estella, and if I could change it I would. I'm sorry, I..."

"Pippin!" Estella cut off his rambling apology and he cringed, obviously expecting to get an earful from her. But she wasn't here to scold him. "Tell me how you feel about Ivy."

Pippin stared at his hands in his lap. "She's a wonderful lass and any lad would be lucky to have her." He made an effort to sound calm, but his nervously clenching hands betrayed him.

"Pippin." Estella leaned over, her hand stilling his. "Look me in the eye and tell me the truth."

Pippin took a deep breath and looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I think I love her."

Estella sat back. "You _think_ you love her? You're not sure?"

"I don't know!" Pippin leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I love her. I've been thinking about it a lot. You know how I always wanted to find the perfect lass? Well it's her, Estella, I'm certain of that. She's...I've never felt like..." He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. "It doesn't matter how I feel." He dropped his hands into his lap and looked at Estella. "I don't want to hurt her, Estella. I don't want to get her hopes up, like that boy did. Because as it stands right now, she could be the love of my life and there's nothing I can do about it." He looked down at his hands. "And I don't want to close her heart to any other lads," he said softly.

Estella took his hand. "Oh, Pip. You two have gotten yourselves into a mess, haven't you?"

"You're not angry with me?"

"No, I'm not angry with you. You did make a mistake, the both of you, but...I understand the circumstances." She squeezed his hand.

He relaxed then, sinking back into the couch. "I asked Diamond for the divorce again. I offered her a tidy sum to agree to it and she still refused. I guess the one thing ol' Sancho can't give her is the status of being the wife of the Thain." He sighed. "I can't even get to her on that. Nobody can catch them at it and, believe me, we've tried. They're very careful. And I don't want to push her too hard about a divorce. Whenever I bring it up, she makes noise about sending Fari to Long Cleeve to 'get to know his cousins better'." He snorted. "Get brainwashed on what a horrible hobbit Peregrin Took is, more likely."

"I'm sorry, Pippin."

Pippin shrugged. "Fari's the most important thing to me and I'll do anything to keep him safe, even if it means putting up with Diamond." He sighed again. "Fari's been staying at Bag End. I miss him, but he doesn't need to be around this. Not only with Diamond, but now I'm not getting along with Merry..." He stopped, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears. Estella embraced him.

"I'm sorry he's being a stubborn ass about this, Pip. I'll keep on him, but you know how he can be." Pippin nodded into her shoulder, then straightened. He pulled out his handkerchief to blow his nose.

"How... how is Ivy doing?"

"She's doing all right," Estella said. She pursed her lips and made a quick decision. Now that she'd heard it from him, Pippin needed to know. "She loves you, Pippin."

Pippin drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes, then nodded. "I know," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I wish..." He shook his head and looked at Estella. "I worry about her," Pippin said. "She is still young, no matter what she thinks. I worry that I've hurt her even more."

"Well, I don't think it's you that her hurts are coming from. She and Merry... Well, it's not good between them right now." Estella was prepared to put up with more angry silences, especially after Merry refused to let Ivy come today. They refused to listen to each other. She didn't know who was more stubborn, father or daughter. She was about ready to lock them in a cupboard together, to force them to deal with each other.

"I wish I could talk to her... I wish he'd listen to me..." Pippin clenched his hands in frustration. "I've really messed things up, haven't I?"

"That, what's between them, is not really about you, Pip. It's about Merry not wanting his little girl to grow up and Ivy wanting to grow up too fast."

Pippin sighed and hunched over, head in hands. "I still feel like it's my fault."

Estella rubbed his back. "Pippin, you know you were in no condition to make reasonable decisions that night." Estella gave a little cough. "And would I be wrong in guessing that Ivy was fairly persistent?"

Pippin blushed. "She's quite persuasive," he mumbled.

Estella nodded. When Ivy set her mind to something... "Thought so. So quit blaming yourself." Estella patted his knee and stood up. "I will keep working on convincing my stubborn husband to come to his senses, and your job is to take care of yourself and figure out how to get rid of that wife of yours." And maybe, just maybe, things would work out for everyone.


	75. Chapter 74: July 1436

**July 1436**

"It's been nearly two months, Merry. You need to talk to her."

Merry slammed his book down and glared at Estella. "What's there to talk about? She certainly doesn't seem to want to come to _me_ about her problems." Any attempt to reason with Ivy these past two months had been met with angry outbursts that 'he didn't understand' or sullen silences before running off to her room in a huff. "I've tried talking to her, Estella. She refuses to listen to me."

"Perhaps you should try talking _to_ her, rather than _at_ her."

"Would it matter?" Merry asked angrily. "She doesn't _want_ to listen. She's already made up her mind that I'm wrong. There's no talking to her."

"I wonder where she got her stubborness from?" Estella asked sweetly, raising an eyebrow at Merry.

He frowned, not amused at all by her little jibe. "You know I'm right on this, Estella."

"On some things, yes," Estella said. "And Ivy knows that. She knows she made a mistake." Estella sighed. "But you're not listening to her Merry. You're not listening to why she decided to do what she did."

Merry huffed in frustration. "Why are you taking her side? Do you actually approve of this?" He couldn't believe Estella would agree with Ivy on this.

Estella shook her head. "I'm not taking her side, Merry," she said. "I'm not taking anyone's side. And no, I don't approve of what they did." She pursed her lips thoughfully for a moment. "But I do not disapprove of _them_."

Merry gaped at her. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. "You approve of her and Pippin?"

"Ivy is right, Merry. She's going to have a hard time finding anyone else. You know how she's been treated in Gondor and here." Estella leaned forward in her chair to touch his arm. "What if Pippin _is_ her only choice?"

"No," Merry said, shaking his head. "You're talking about a sixteen-year-old and a forty-six-year old! A _married_ forty-six-year old, I might add. She may be maturing like one of the Big Folk, but she's a hobbit as well!" He picked his book back up and flipped through the pages to find his place. "She just hasn't found the right lad yet. She's got plenty of time for that." He couldn't find his page, the words were a blur to him. He slammed the book shut in frustration. "Is there anything wrong with her waiting until she's officially of age!"

"So she should wait until she's thirty-three to get married?" Estella asked, her voice raising a little from its usual calm. "Then what, Merry? One, maybe two, children? You know she loves children. Would you deny her the family she wants?"

Merry waved his hands in the air, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Estella sighed and bowed her head. "You haven't thought about it, have you?" she asked softly.

Merry shook his head. _What was she talking about_?

Estella looked at him and it almost looked like pity on her face. "Ivy told me that Éowyn had been worried about her pregnancy with Théodwyn. Because she was getting too old to have children. She was thirty-five, Merry. Is that what you want for Ivy? To be too old to have a family?" She sighed. "Ivy and I talked about this. It's something she's wondered about since she's matured early like the Big Folk. We don't know how much extra time her hobbit blood will give her for bearing children, or even for _living_."

_Living_? Merry felt a stab of fear in his heart. "What are you saying?"

"Merry, your daughter may die of old age before you do," Estella said sadly. "Pippin may outlive her. Their ages aren't so important when you consider that."

Merry went cold. This was insane. How could he outlive his daughter?

Estella took his hand and squeezed it. "Merry, she is not a hobbit. Not completely. You have to let her do what is right for her."

This was too much for him to handle, he couldn't deal with what Estella was telling him. He stood up. "I need to go for a walk," he said and headed for the door.

"Merry?"

Merry ignored Estella and kept going, out to the hallway and out the back door to the garden. He had to be alone. He had to think. He had to try to make sense of what Estella was telling him. _Ivy could die of old age before you do_. He shook his head. No. It couldn't be true. They were wrong. Ivy was a hobbit and she'd live to a ripe old age for a hobbit, after she found a nice lad her own age to have a family with, and nothing would convince him otherwise.

-o-O-o-

Ivy didn't think she'd ever been as miserable as she was at her father's fifty-fourth birthday party.

Her dad had been watching her like a hawk ever since Pippin arrived. And when he wasn't watching her, he was glaring at Pippin. She was surprised Pippin had even been invited, but she supposed it would have been a cause for gossip if the Thain didn't come to the Master's birthday.

He was doing a good job of pretending nothing was wrong, occasionally chatting with Pippin like nothing had ever happened if they ended up in the same group of guests. She was tired of her father's public pretense that they were still friends. She could tell it hurt Pippin. Of course, her dad was doing the same to her. In front of the guests, he talked to her more tonight than he had in the past two months.

She crossed her arms and looked around the garden. At least her father was occupied now, talking to Uncle Freddy. Her eyes wandered more, to the other side of the garden, where she found Pippin talking to Uncle Sam.

She felt the familiar flutter and tingle when she looked at him. He looked better now. He didn't look worn anymore. Estella had heard from Pippin's sisters that he'd stopped drinking. He'd even locked up the bottles and given his cousin Reg the key. If he had guests who required a drink, Reg got it for them.

He still looked sad, though, and she knew it was because of her father. Because of _her_. Because she was the one who'd messed things up between them. She wished she could change things, take it back to the way it was, make it so her Dad and Pippin were best friends again.

Pippin laughed at something Sam said and Ivy smiled. She wished she could hear him laugh more. She wished she could _see_ him more. She missed him, as her friend just as much as her... lover? Her cheeks burned at the thought.

"You look like you need a drink!" Estella said cheerily, grabbing her arm and steering her towards the drinks table. Estella leaned in close as they walked. "You've got to pay attention, Ivy," she whispered. "You can't be standing around blushing over Pippin. What if someone noticed, or your father saw you?"

"Sorry," she mumbled. She supposed it was a little obvious what she was thinking. Her cheeks were _still_ warm. She took the cup of wine from Estella and was careful not to look in Pippin's direction anymore.

"Mum!" Theo ran up to Estella, followed closely by Fari. "Can Fari stay with us this week?"

Estella put her hands on her hips. "Have you asked his dad?"

The boys looked at each other. "No," they said in unison. They turned and scurried away into the crowd.

Estella chuckled as they watched them go, weaving between guests towards Pippin. "Fari stayed with us quite a bit while you were gone," Estella said.

Ivy nodded. "I know. Theo told me in his letters." She still felt sorry for Fari, for what he had to go through.

Estella raised an eyebrow. "You and Theo wrote a lot to each other."

Ivy shrugged. "I had to find out what was really going on somehow." She gave Estella an innocent smile.

Estella chuckled. "So we _do_ have you to thank for Theo's nosiness and gossiping."

Ivy's smile faded. "You could have just told me the truth."

"Yes, well... Your father thought it better not to tell you. He didn't want you to worry."

"That's right. I'm just a child," she said bitterly.

"Ivy--"

They were interrupted by the return of the boys. Fari had Pippin by the hand, dragging him over to Estella. "Dad says it's all right!" he said happily.

Ivy didn't notice what Estella said, because she suddenly found herself next to Pippin. Today was the first she'd seen him since he'd left her that day in May. She glanced over at him, but he was keeping his eyes on Fari and Estella. He wasn't as pale as he had been, and he looked like he'd put on a little weight. If the only thing this whole mess had accomplished was to get him to stop drinking, she would accept that.

"What's going on?"

Ivy bowed her head. She didn't want to look at her dad right now.

"We're just arranging Fari staying with the us for a week," Estella said quickly. Ivy felt sorry for Estella, always being caught in the middle like this.

"_Faramir_ is always welcome," her father said coldly.

"Yes, well, it's all arranged," Pippin said, his voice a little shaky. "I have some things to do, so I'll have Ferdy come get him next week."

"Good."

Ivy looked up sharply at her father. The tone of her father's voice said exactly what the word didn't say. _Good, you won't be coming back_. Why did he have to be so stubborn about all this? Why couldn't he accept that it was _her_ fault and Pippin was sorry?

"I should..." Pippin bowed his head. "I need to talk to Freddy. Excuse me." He hurried away.

Ivy glared at her father. He glared back at her. She slammed her cup down on the table and stalked away across the garden, making her way to the path to the stables. She needed to be alone and the stables had always been a favorite place to hide. Stables were quiet, cozy places that smelled of hay and horses. Was there anything better? Besides, she was getting sick of her room.

First she stopped to see Star. She hugged the pony's neck, burying her face in the coarse mane. She'd considered more than a few times just getting on Star and running away to Rohan. But Uncle Éomer would probably send her back. Her mother probably would, too, just to make her work things out with her dad. She sniffled into Star's mane, then patted the pony's velvety nose before making her way down to the tack room. It had always been her favorite refuge as a child. She lay herself down on a pile of blankets and wept.

She couldn't handle her dad not speaking to her, how he looked at her in anger and disappointment. She couldn't handle not being able to see Pippin, just to talk to him. Estella seemed to understand her, but she hated putting Estella in the middle. She had no one to talk to. No one else could know. And who would she tell anyway? All her friends in the Shire were too young. Theo knew what was going on, but he certainly couldn't help her with this. She had written to her mother, but she would probably just tell her the same things as Estella anyway. She'd really messed up, when all she'd wanted was to make things better.

"Ivy?"

Ivy sat up. Pippin was in the doorway. She had never heard him come in.

"What are you doing here?" She sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I was planning on going home, but I heard you crying. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Dad..." she said, and wept again. Pippin came in and sat next to her. He put an arm around her, but she pulled away from him. "Don't, Pippin. If Dad finds out..."

He handed her his handkerchief for her sniffles and smiled at her. "No matter what, I'm still your friend, Ivy. Do you want to talk about it?"

Ivy let loose then, sobbing, because he still wanted to be her friend, and this time she let him put his arms around her. When she could catch her breath, she told him of her problems with her Dad, that he wouldn't listen to her, that he wouldn't understand. Then he held her as she cried into his shoulder, rubbing her back and murmuring in her ear that things would be all right. She wished she could believe him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I miss you," she whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, but he tightened his hold on her slightly. She sighed, comforted just by being close to him.

"Get away from her, Pippin."

Ivy startled and looked towards the door. Her father was here.

Pippin straightened, but he didn't let go of her. "Merry..."

Her father's face was red, his eyes narrowed in anger. "I figured this would happen. Someone said you had left and then Ivy was nowhere to be found. You can't control yourself for one night?"

"Merry, don't..."

"You're not drunk, so what excuse are you going to use this time to bed my daughter?"

Ivy felt sick. Her father's words had cut her. He didn't trust her. He thought they only wanted sex. She buried her face in Pippin's neck and sobbed.

"Look what you've done to her!" Merry shouted. "She's mooning over a hobbit nearly old enough to be her father!"

"This has nothing to do with me!" Pippin said angrily.

"Oh, really? Then why are you here with her, alone in the stable? Planning to 'comfort' her again with a roll in the hay?"

Ivy pulled away from Pippin and ran, pushing past her father. She just couldn't deal with him anymore.

-o-O-o-

They both watched Ivy run out of the stable, sobbing. Then Pippin clenched his fists and stood up. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't take Merry being a bloody stubborn ass and hurting Ivy like this. He walked towards Merry, more angry than he'd ever been in his whole life, and backed his cousin against the wall. Merry actually looked shocked and a little scared.

"How dare you talk about her like that?" Pippin shouted. "You have no idea what is troubling her and then you go and make it worse! I don't care if you hate me, but I do care about what you're doing to her!" Pippin got right into his face. "She wasn't crying over me! She was crying over _you_!" He punctuated the 'you' with a finger stabbing Merry's chest. He stepped back. "Maybe you should try talking to her for once." He turned and left the room, angrily pulling on his riding gloves as he stormed through the stable and out to the yard. He curtly dismissed the stableboy holding his mare and kicked her into a gallop towards home.

It wasn't until he was past Stock that he realized it was the first time in his life he'd really blown up at Merry. Pippin had always been on the receiving end of his older cousin's scoldings. Merry certainly seemed surprised by it. He hadn't said a word, just gaped wide-eyed at him as Pippin unleased his anger. He gave a wry smile. With any luck, maybe it would shock Merry into talking to his daughter.

-o-O-o-

Ivy lay on her bed, clutching Pippin's handkerchief. Why did her father think like that about her? Why couldn't he understand how much Pippin meant to her?

She heard a knock on her door. She guessed he had gotten Estella to come deal with her again. "Go away, Estella!" she yelled. The door opened anyway.

"Ivy?"

She sighed. It was her father. Just what she needed right now. She rolled away from him.

"I'm sorry, Ivy. I'm sorry about what I said."

He actually sounded sorry. She rolled back to face him. "But it's what you think, isn't it? You don't trust me. Or Pippin. Do you really think that all I want from him is to get him into my bed?"

He flinched a little at her words. "I'm sorry, but I was angry. I feel like he's betrayed me. It's not easy to find out your best friend has bedded your daughter." He sat down on the end of her bed. "I'm sorry, Ivy. I shouldn't have blamed you for this."

She ground her teeth. She wanted to yell at him that _she_ was to blame and why wouldn't he listen to her, that it wasn't Pippin's fault, but she also knew she had to fix this. If she didn't repair things with her dad, there was no way she'd convince him to make up with Pippin. And after seeing how hurt Pippin was today, she knew that needed to happen. She swallowed her anger and sat up. "Do you realize that he's my best friend, too? He's always been my friend, Dad. When the other children avoided me because I was different, he was there for me."

Her father rubbed his temple. "He's almost thirty years older than you, Ivy."

"And Frodo was twenty years older than him. Are you saying Pippin and Frodo weren't truly friends?"

That gave her Dad a pause. "No," he said quietly, shaking his head.

Her breath gave a surprised hitch at this sudden turn. Her father was actually _listening_ to her! She decided to push things a little. "Pippin's always been my friend, Dad. And now that friendship has turned to love."

He looked at her, nose slightly wrinkled in disgust. "But how can you love him like that? He helped raise you."

"But it's different, now, Dad. _I'm_ different." She took a deep breath. How could she explain? "I was three years old when you married Estella. I don't really remember when he lived with us. You may see him as some sort of parent to me, but I've only ever known him as my friend."

Her father nodded and looked down at his hands. Ivy crawled over to him and sat next to him. She put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry this happened this way. I know what we did was a mistake. Neither of us were ready for it. But I do love him and I won't apologize for that."

He hugged her back. "I'm sorry I was so angry with you, Ivy. But I am still angry. I'm still angry with Pippin. He should have known better."

She swallowed the retort and nodded. "He knows that, Dad."

"And I still don't approve of you being in love with someone who is not only much older, but is married as well. I still can't allow you to see him. I'm sorry, Ivy, but I think you should find someone else."

Ivy pulled away, anger replacing hope. "You find someone who can accept me and I'll consider it," she said coldly. She lay back down. "You should probably get back to your party."

Her father sighed, then nodded and stood up.

"I'm still glad you talked to me," she said.

He leaned over and kissed her brow. "I'm glad we talked, too. We'll have to do it again." He gave her a weak smile and left.

Ivy let out a deep sigh after the door closed. She hoped this meant things would get better.

-o-O-o-

The Master and Thain finished their discussion on repairs of Stock Road and Merry stood up to leave without any word of farewell. Pippin sadly watched him go, regretting that things had ever come to this.

Halfway to the door, Merry stopped. "Pippin?"

Pippin dropped his pen in surprise, splattering ink on the page and his shirt. Merry hadn't addressed him directly since May. He never talked to him outside of business or social necessity anymore.

"Yes, Merry?"

"I talked to her," Merry said, still facing away from Pippin. "I still don't approve. I'm still angry. But we're working things out."

"That's good, Merry," Pippin said, but Merry was already on his way out the door. Pippin sighed. At least Merry was fixing things with Ivy.


	76. Chapter 75: August 1436

**August 1436**

Merry wasn't too surprised when he received a reply to his letter so quickly. Éowyn was probably just as worried as he was, maybe even more so because she was so far away. He wondered if Ivy knew how much trouble she was causing everyone, requiring a special messenger from Gondor to carry this letter. Sometimes he regretted spoiling her so much--yes, he admitted it!--and he knew that some of her actions were the result of that. Ivy could be a brat. There were times he wanted to strangle her as much as hug her. But he wasn't going to think like that. He and his daughter were finally talking again and he didn't want to ruin it. He sighed and looked over the letter again.

_I'm afraid I may be to blame for Ivy's actions. I spoke to her friends after receiving your letter and learned Ivy has had some feelings for Pippin for a while now. I believe Ivy actually spoke to me about it once, but I thought she was talking about a boy here in Gondor. She wondered if she had an infatuation or real love and I told her that real love is based on friendship. I think this may have led her to do what she did. She believes she loves Pippin. It may actually be real love. You are going to have to let her figure this out for herself._

He crushed the letter in his hand. _Let her figure it out for herself_! That's what Estella told him, too. How could they be so casual about this? Ivy was just a girl and they both tell him to let her figure it out on her own? How could they do it? How could they stand back and watch Ivy make mistakes like this? And how was it that two women who had never met, who seemed so different, could end up telling him the same thing? He pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, maybe they weren't so different. He was sure they'd both find it quite funny that he felt they were ganging up on him. He smoothed the paper out again.

_As far as what she and Pippin have done--again I think I am to blame. I think I may have romanticized what happened between us. I have always tried to impress on her that the circumstances of her conception were not dishonorable, that she wasn't a mistake. I told her that we gave each other comfort and strength during a difficult time. She is going through a difficult time now, and I think she was looking for that with Pippin._

He leaned back in his chair, staring off towards the books that lined his wall. Éowyn's words hurt more than he wanted to admit. _Romanticized_ and _mistake_ leapt at him from the page. It had only been comfort for Éowyn, nothing more. But it had meant more to him than just 'comfort'; he had fallen in love with her. And now he had Ivy's angry words: "Just because my mother didn't love you enough doesn't mean I don't love Pippin." And he had to wonder at his anger at Ivy and Pippin. Was it that? Was it fear that Pippin didn't love Ivy enough and she would get hurt? An unwanted thought niggled at his brain--was he afraid Ivy didn't love Pippin enough and his friend would be hurt, like Éowyn had hurt him?

Estella had told him that she'd talked to Pippin at Pippin's birthday party. Pippin told Estella he loved Ivy. Merry had scoffed at the idea, but Estella seemed quite sure that Pippin's love was real. Fine. Maybe they really were in love. But it still didn't change the fact that Pippin was older. And married. He was right on this. It would be better in the end if Ivy just found someone else. He looked back at the letter.

_I'm sorry, Merry. I feel I've failed our daughter, and you, and I hope you can forgive me._

Merry tossed the letter onto his desk. Forgive her? Éowyn had, when it came right down to it, encouraged Ivy to do this, to seek comfort from Pippin. But she hadn't failed their daughter. She'd only listened to Ivy and tried to help her the best she could. It was he who had failed their daughter. He had spent all of Ivy's life denying she was different, making her play with cousins she wasn't comfortable with, not listening when she said she was being teased. He had let her become so attached to Pippin, 'her best friend' Ivy called him, when he should have seen... What? Was there something to see then? No. As angry as he was at Pippin, he knew without any doubt that Pippin wasn't lying about that. There had never been anything improper between Ivy and him, nothing different than Pippin and him tagging along after Frodo. Except Ivy grew up and fell in love with her favorite cousin. And Pippin fell in love with her.

Merry got up and went to the window, looking out over the garden. The plants were wilted in the August heat and they reminded him of Ivy and Pippin now, wilting in their own misery. But together... Other images came to mind. Laughter in front of a fire. The two of them pressed together on that pony--flushed and tense. Ivy watching Pippin across the room, Pippin holding her in the stable...

Merry slapped his hand against the wall and leaned his forehead against the glass of the window. When had he lost control of everything? His little girl had come home from Gondor a headstrong young woman, his best friend had done things he wasn't sure he could forgive him for, Estella and Éowyn were ganging up on him... He didn't know what to do anymore.

-o-O-o-

Ivy looked up from grooming Star when Theo led his pony into the stable. "Where have you been?" she asked. He was supposed to have been back days ago from Bag End.

"Ivy. I was visiting Bag End." Theo spoke to her like one would talk to a very small child. "Remember? We said good-bye before I left?"

Ivy rolled her eyes at him. "I _know_ that, orc brains. But you were supposed to be back days ago."

Theo shrugged and patted the pony's leg. "Narsil came up lame, so I stopped at the Smials to give him a rest." He started unbuckling the saddle. "He got a nasty stone in his foot."

"Oh." Ivy eyed the pony's leg. "You should have Dad look at it."

"It's fine," he said, never looking up from his work.

"But--"

"Uncle Pippin asked about you." He flashed her a cheeky grin. "I told him you were pining away for him, driving us all mad."

Ivy went cold. "You didn't! Theoden! How could you?"

Theo snorted. "Really, Ivy! Do you really think I would do that?" He put the saddle on its hook. "I did tell him the 'driving us mad' part, that you were your usual bossy self." He snorted. "He thought that was funny."

Ivy shook her head at him, scowling, and went back to grooming Star, working out the tangles of her mane. "You're a brat, you know that?"

Theo picked up a brush and started working the road dust from Narsil's coat. "It's my job. What fun would it be to be a bossy older sister if you didn't have a bratty little brother?"

She snorted. "Eomer's not bratty."

"Eomer is a Bolger. He's boring. If it wasn't for me, he'd... Well, he'd do incredibly boring things all day. I, however, am pure Brandybuck, which means I have a long tradition of troublemaking to uphold." He grinned. "It's inevitable, really, especially since I even have a little Took cousin to help me."

Ivy glared at him. "What did you and Fari do?"

Theo shook his head. "I'm not saying anything." Then he looked up, a twinkle in his eye. "But I'm sure you'll hear all about it from Elanor."

Ivy had to bite her lip to keep from smiling. Theo and Fari _did_ seem to come up with some pretty funny pranks. But she'd never let Theo know she thought so. "Sam and Rosie aren't going to let you two stay at Bag End anymore," she scolded.

"Ha! Uncle Sam loves us." He ducked under Narsil's head, to come around to work on the pony's other side. "He said we make him nostalgic. Merry and Pippin all over again."

"I see you've managed to drive Uncle Sam mad."

Theo laughed. "He's not the only one. Old Mrs. Bracegirdle called us Merry and Pippin when she yelled at us for...never mind."

Ivy shook her head. "You're incredibly nosy _and_ a troublemaker. It'll be a wonder if the Shire survives you."

"I'm sure you'll learn to appreciate me someday." He winked at her.

"I doubt that!" Ivy scoffed, trying hard not to smile at him. She did appreciate her brother very much, for all he'd done for her these past few years. But he didn't need to know that.

"We'll see," Theo said. He grinned at her, just a little smugly, and led his pony out to the paddock.

Ivy watched him go, frowning. What was that about? She shrugged and turned back to brushing Star. Just Theo being Theo.


	77. Chapter 76: September 1436

**September 1436**

"Merry! Merry!"

Merry looked up from his writing when Pippin's voice shouted for him in the entrance of Brandy Hall. Merry went to the door of his study and was suddenly tackled in a tight embrace by Pippin. Pippin was laughing.

Merry pushed him off. It had been well over a month since the confrontation in the stable and his making up with Ivy, but he was still angry with Pippin. "What's this about?" he asked, trying to be stern, but there was something deep inside that wanted to smile at Pippin's exuberance.

"She got caught, Merry!" Pippin cried, a grin on his face.

"What?"

"Diamond! Someone found out when and where their next tryst was going to be and sent a letter to Reg. Reg got some witnesses together and caught her and Sancho out at the Proudfoot's summer cottage." Pippin laughed. "Certainly surprised them! There was no question as to what they were getting up to out there!" He caught up Merry's hands in his own, nearly dancing with joy. "The witnesses all gave their statements to Sam and he's drawn up the papers. I'm divorced! I'm rid of her! She left for Long Cleeve this morning. Diamond's _gone_!"

Merry laughed, too, momentarily forgetting his anger at Pippin, relieved to see him so happy. "Oh, Pip, that's wonderful!" He pulled Pippin into an embrace.

"What is going on?"

Merry turned to Estella. She was standing in the doorway, Ivy behind her.

"Diamond and Sancho got caught," said Pippin, pulling away from Merry. "I'm divorced!"

The two women stared at him in surprise. Then Estella rushed over and hugged him. "How? But...? Pippin! That's wonderful!" She kissed his cheek before letting him go.

Ivy followed Estella in, but stopped a few feet away from Pippin. "I'm happy for you, Pippin," she said softly. She glanced at Merry, then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Pippin called out. Ivy stopped and turned around. Pippin faced Merry. "Master Brandybuck, I request permission to court your daughter."

Merry's breath went out of him and his anger returned. He turned his back on Pippin and heard a choked sob from Ivy. He hated to hurt her, but how could he allow this? Pippin was so much older, and she was so young. Why couldn't she just find a nice lad... Merry sighed. Estella and Éowyn were both right and he just refused to see it. Ivy was trapped between worlds. Not quite a hobbit and not quite one of the Big Folk, never quite fitting in. But Pippin didn't care that her mother was one of the Big Folk. Pippin didn't think her furry hobbit feet ugly. He also knew that Pippin was loving and loyal and would never do anything to hurt her. And Ivy loved him.

He turned back. Ivy was weeping, bent over into Estella's embrace. They were sure he'd refuse. Pippin was trying to stand tall and brave, waiting for Merry's reply, but he could see the joy at his divorce had fled and the sadness had returned to Pippin's eyes.

Merry took a deep breath and, with a glance at his weeping daughter, made his decision. "So what do you have to offer my daughter?" he asked, turning his gaze onto Pippin. He heard a gasp, didn't know if it was Estella or Ivy. Pippin's mouth opened in shock. He must have expected a refusal as well, but had risked asking anyway. Because he loved Ivy.

Pippin took a deep breath, composing himself. "I _am_ Thain of the Shire," he said. "And a Knight of Gondor." His mouth twitched to a smile. "I've also recently been named a counselor to the King." He walked up to Merry and looked him in the eye. "But the greatest thing I can offer your daughter is my love."

Merry studied Pippin. There was only truth in his eyes. He nodded. "I will require you have a chaperone, for a while at least. I've heard you've always been a bit of a troublemaker, Peregrin Took." Merry tried really hard to keep from smiling, but it was hard when he saw the grin on Pippin's face. "And given your current situation, I think you should wait a while, a few months at least, before officially calling on my daughter."

"Of course," said Pippin, his face lit with happiness now.

Merry turned to Ivy, following the formalities. She was watching him, wide-eyed, hands over her mouth. "Ivy, are you agreeable to the Thain courting you?"

Ivy burst into tears and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. He hugged her tightly as she sobbed on his shoulder. He looked at Pippin. "I think that's a yes, Mister Took," he said.

He hugged Ivy tight, suddenly realizing that this was the first step to letting her go. If things worked out, she'd leave him. No longer the Master's daughter, but the Thain's wife.

"I love you, Dad," she whispered and he released her.

He took her hands and looked in her teary face, glowing with happiness, and smiled at her. "I love you, Ivy-lass." He kissed her cheek, then let go of her hands.

She turned to Pippin and moved into his embrace. Merry felt that little pang of loss again. Pippin looked at Merry over Ivy's shoulder. "Thank you," he said.

Merry nodded and went over to his wife. He glanced back at Pippin and Ivy. Pippin held her tight, Ivy's face buried in his neck. Merry turned back to Estella and sighed. He hoped he'd made the right decision.

Estella pulled him down for a kiss. "I'm proud of you," she whispered. She took his hand and led him out of the room.

-o-O-o-

Ivy heard the door close behind her and raised her head from Pippin's shoulder. Her dad and Estella had left them alone in the study. She shivered and held on tight to Pippin, laying her cheek back against the rough wool of his coat. She didn't want to move, because she suddenly felt shy about looking at him.

Pippin swept a hand down her back, smoothing over her hair, and turned his head slightly towards her. "Ivy?" he asked softly, his breath warm on her ear.

Ivy made a strangled noise in her throat and squeezed her arms tighter around him. She was overwhelmed by this sudden change in her life. She'd gotten up this morning with a painful hole still in her heart, and now she was standing here in Pippin's arms with her father's blessing.

He pulled away from her and brought his hand up to touch her cheek, to turn her head to face him. She looked into his eyes and gasped. She couldn't remember ever seeing his eyes like this, so bright that the green fairly glowed. They had always been tinged with sadness, even when he was laughing, but now there was nothing but joy and love. And it was directed at her. She choked on a sob, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Ivy, come sit," Pippin said, taking her arm. He led her over to a couch and sat next to her, holding her hand. "Are you all right?" he asked, rubbing his fingers lightly over the back of her hand.

She nodded, but when she tried to speak it only came out as a sob again.

"Ivy, if you've changed your mind, I understand. I don't want you to accept the courtship if--"

"No!" she gasped. "I want you!" She grabbed at his hands, desperate. "I love you!"

He smiled at her and brought her hands up to gently kiss them. Then he looked in her eyes. "I love you, too."

She gasped. "I always wondered... I waited so long..." She dissolved into tears, no longer able to hold it back. _He loved her_.

"Oh, love," he murmured and pulled her close again. She just clung to him and wept. "I'm sorry I couldn't say it before, but I had to wait. I had to wait until Diamond was dealt with and I had permission from your father."

"I know," she whimpered. "I know." She didn't care. It didn't matter anymore. _He loved her_.

"Ivy?" he murmured. She turned her head to look at him and it brought their faces close together, their breath mingling. Then Pippin closed the small distance and pressed his lips to hers.

It was unlike any kiss she'd ever had, nothing like Derwyn's impatient kisses or the desperate kisses of the spring. This kiss was sweet and gentle and it made Ivy want to sob with happiness.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against her. "I'm going to do this right, Ivy," he said softly. "We're going to start over from the beginning and you're going to get a proper courtship, even if it means we can only hold hands the first few months."

She just gaped at him. _Just hold hands_? "No," she said, with a little shake of her head. She leaned in and kissed him, much bolder than his kiss for her. When they broke apart, they were both breathing a little hard.

He grinned and chuckled. "All right," he said, still breathleass. "I suppose I can steal a few kisses."

Ivy grinned back. "More than a few," she said, and kissed him again.

-o-O-o-

Ivy found her brother curled up in a chair in his room, reading a book. Her dad wanted to speak with Pippin alone--to try to work things out between them--and she had some business of her own to take care of.

"Theo?" She stepped into the room and closed his door.

"Hmm?" He didn't even look up at her. Brat.

She walked over to his chair and looked down at him. "How's Narsil's foot?"

"There's nothing wrong with Narsil's foot." He looked up at her with the slightest hint of panic, but it was quickly replaced by his usual cheeky smile. "I mean, it's completely better now. Amazing. Must be the _mearas_ blood." He turned back to his book.

"Mmm." Ivy nudged his leg. "I checked his foot that day. There wasn't any sign of an injury. You just said he was lame as an excuse to stay at the Smials."

"Now why would I want to do that? Fari was still at Bag End and the Smials is a pretty boring place without Fari. I don't know how I made it through those days without dying of boredom."

She smiled. "Oh, I think you found a way to amuse yourself."

Theo raised his eyebrows at her. "And what was that?"

Ivy was grinning now. She couldn't help it. "It was you, wasn't it? You sent the letter about Diamond and Sancho to Reg Took."

Theo tried to look surprised and nearly succeeded. It was the hint of a grin that gave it away. "What? Me?" he protested. "I'd do no such thing! Why, that would involve sneaking about and finding out things that are most certainly none of my business." He turned back to his book. "Besides, I wouldn't be a very good bratty little brother if I did something like that. What would the other lads think, if I did something nice for my sister?"

"Right." Ivy rolled her eyes. "Theo?" she asked.

"Hmm...Ugh! Ivy!" Theo tried to wriggle away from her, away from the kiss she was planting on his cheek.

She pulled back and grinned at him. "You're definitely my favorite brother!"

Theo shrugged and wiped at his cheek. Then he gave her that exasperating, cheeky grin. "I know."

-o-O-o-

"Well." Merry handed Pippin the glass of wine.

"Well," Pippin replied. He sighed and stared into his glass.

Merry picked up his own glass and sat next to him on the couch. They sat in silence for a while, sipping their wine and trying their best not to look at each other. Merry had insisted on this little talk, to 'clear the air', but now he didn't know what to say. He never could have imagined talking to Pippin could be this...awkward. Might as well start with an apology of sorts. "I said a lot of nasty things," Merry finally said."A lot of things you didn't deserve. I'm sorry for that. I was angry and if I didn't lash out with words, I probably would have hit you again."

"I'm glad you didn't hit me again." Pippin glanced over at Merry and they exchanged embarrassed smiles. Pippin sighed. "I deserved to be hit, though. The first time."

Merry shrugged. "Maybe." He flexed his now-mended fingers that he'd broken on Pippin's jaw. "I know it wasn't all your fault, Pippin. Ivy and Estella both have been trying to tell me that for months and I just didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to believe it was Ivy who initiated..." He couldn't finish the sentence. His cheeks warmed and he took a swig of wine.

Pippin blushed, too, probably from memories that Merry didn't want to know about. "I do love her, Merry," he said, keeping his eyes on his glass.

"I know, Pippin," Merry said softly. "I think I've known it all along. But..." He swirled the dregs of the wine in his glass. "It's still hard for me to understand, how you can love her like that."

Pippin gave a heavy sigh. "It was hard for me, too. I didn't expect it, Merry. It was out of the blue. I just saw her that day and..." He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I've never felt like that about anyone. And then I spent the evening talking with her and I knew. She was perfect, Merry. Exactly the girl I'd been looking for. Just thirty years too young. And I tried not to think about her like that, I did..." Pippin's voice shook. "I couldn't get her out of my mind. And then she told me... she told me she loved me, and I couldn't stop it, Merry. I knew it was wrong and I did it anyway. I was drunk and weak. I'm sorry." He wiped at his tears. "I just needed her so much," he whispered. "I _still_ need her."

Merry nodded slightly. He understood that need. He'd had it himself. He remembered his own courting days, when it seemed like he'd been in a near constant state of arousal thinking about Estella, thinking about what he wanted to _do_ with Estella, how he wanted to wrap himself around her and bury his nose in her hair and just exist. That's what Pippin wanted from Ivy. Merry coughed. He still didn't like thinking about that, though he knew he'd have to get used to the idea now. "Well, just treat my daughter right and don't give me a reason to hit you again," he mumbled.

"I will, Merry. I promise. Nothing will happen. I'll be a perfect gentlehobbit."

Merry couldn't stop the smile. He recalled saying those same words to Freddy. And he'd _mostly_ lived up to them. After everything that happened, he was fairly certain Pippin _would_ live up to them. Mostly. "There isn't anyone I'd trust more with my daughter," he said, turning to smile at Pippin.

Pippin's shoulder sagged in relief. "I won't let you down this time, Merry. I promise."

Merry touched his shoulder. "I know, Pip."

They went back to staring at their glasses, the awkward silence returning.

"Will it ever be like it was before between us?" Pippin asked, a little sadly. "I miss my best friend."

"I think it will be, in time. I hope so." Merry swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "I miss my best friend, too."


	78. Chapter 77: October 1436

**October 1436**

As bad as it had been having to watch Pippin across the room when she wasn't allowed to see him, Ivy thought it was ten times worse having to watch him across the room now that they were nearly courting. And she hadn't seen him for a few weeks, which made it even harder. She'd wanted nothing more than to throw herself in his arms when he and Fari had arrived at Brandy Hall for Aunt Celly's birthday party and only Estella's hand grabbing her arm had stopped her.

They'd all agreed that Pippin wouldn't start officially courting her until her birthday in December. Ivy was happy the difficulties were over, but she didn't know if she would survive the wait. She had to remind herself it was necessary, so that she wouldn't be blamed for Pippin's problems with Diamond. There were some who had taken Diamond's side, believing her story that Pippin had indiscretions of his own that had driven her to Sancho's arms. The terms of his divorce depended on him being innocent. And while he wasn't _really_ innocent of indiscretions, it had happened long after Diamond had taken up with Sancho!

Ivy knew she should feel guilty that they were lying, but she couldn't feel guilty considering all that Diamond had done. The old cow deserved everything she got. The best part was that Pippin could have chosen banishment from the Shire as punishment for her adultery, but instead he offered Diamond the choice to sign away all her rights to Fari. Diamond hadn't even thought twice about it, and now Fari was free of her as well.

So until a reasonable amount of time had passed they had to avoid each other, even around extended family, except for polite conversation. Only those hobbits closest to her dad and Pippin knew the truth. The worst was that to shift any attention away from Ivy, Pippin danced and flirted with the many girls now clamoring to be the next wife of the Thain. Though most hobbits never remarried after losing a spouse, Pippin was still young and Great Smials needed a mistress.

Pippin was getting back to his old self, putting on more weight and the years dropping away from his face. He put on a good show, playing the eligible bachelor with the lasses. Sometimes too good, making Ivy's gut twist with jealousy. He was dancing with a girl now, one of his distant cousins, smiling and laughing with her, and Ivy's nails cut into her fists.

"Are you all right, Ivy?" Elanor asked, coming to stand next to her.

"Fine," Ivy said, narrowing her eyes as the song ended and Pippin gallantly kissed the girl's hand.

"Right, Ivy." Elanor tugged on Ivy's hand. "Come with me," she said.

Ivy tore herself away from the sight of Pippin asking another lass to dance and followed Elanor out of the great hall, through the corridors to Ivy's room. Once inside, Elanor shut the door and turned to her. "How about you tell me what's really going on."

Ivy opened her mouth to say 'nothing', but she didn't want to hide this from Elanor anymore. Elanor was one of her dearest friends. But she didn't know what to say to her. Elanor was only fifteen, not very old as far as hobbits were concerned. She didn't know if Elanor would understand. She sank down onto her bed and sighed. "I don't know how to explain," she said.

Elanor crossed her arms and fixed Ivy with a determined stare. "Well, you can start with why you've been giving Uncle Pippin those funny looks all day. You're either blushing at him or looking like you want to punch him."

Ivy felt her cheeks warm. "Um...yeah, that..." She stared at her hands. How could she tell Elanor she'd tumbled 'Uncle' Pippin.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Ivy's head shot up and she gaped at Elanor. "How...?"

Elanor just laughed and came over to sit next to her. "I may be young, Ivy. But I'm not stupid." She took Ivy's hand and leaned close. "Besides, I overheard Mum and Dad talking about it," she said.

"What did you hear?" Ivy asked. She still couldn't look Elanor in the eye.

"Just that you and Uncle Pippin like each other. And Uncle Merry's wasn't happy about it. Which is why he wasn't talking to Uncle Pippin?"

Ivy nodded. "Yes. But that's all worked out now." She finally glanced up at Elanor. Elanor was grinning at her. Ivy smiled back. "Pippin's asked to court me and Dad said yes."

Elanor gasped, her eyes going wide. "Really?"

"You can't tell anyone!" Ivy said. "Nobody can know yet. Because of the divorce, we have to wait a while. And that's why he's dancing with those other lasses. Nobody can think Uncle Pippin was unfaithful to his marriage with me."

Elanor smirked. "Don't be silly, Ivy. Why would anyone think that? You wouldn't do that."

Ivy turned away again, her face burning. "I did. We did."

"What?" Elanor exclaimed.

"I had relations with Pippin in May. That's why Dad was so mad. He found out about it." Ivy rushed through the words, then squeezed her eyes shut. What would Elanor think of her now?

"Oh..." Elanor breathed. "You... you and Uncle Pippin...?"

There was a brief silence and Ivy was sure Elanor was going to get up and march out of the room, disgusted with her. She wasn't expecting the giggle.

"What was it like?" Elanor asked. Ivy looked up at her. Elanor's eyes were bright with wonder, her cheeks blushed pink. Elanor turned bright red and she clapped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Ivy shrugged. She didn't really mind. Her friends in Gondor asked her things like that all the time about Derwyn. "It was..." She chewed on her lip and fidgeted a little. There had been some good parts, but it had been mostly awkward. "He was really drunk and I was a little scared. So..." She sighed. "My friend Kelian said it's wonderful, so I think it will be much better next time." She hoped. Then she smiled. "It's really nice when he kisses me, though. _Really_ nice."

They looked at each other and broke into giggles. Ivy had missed this, giggling with friends over boys, and there hadn't been anyone she could giggle over Pippin with. She was glad she had taken the chance to tell Elanor.

"Do you think you'll marry him?" Elanor asked.

Ivy shrugged. "I don't know. I hope so." There were many hobbits who decided things wouldn't work out during their courtships. And maybe Pippin would decide that about her. Her stomach knotted at the thought, that maybe this was all for naught and she'd be alone after all. Maybe Pippin would realize he liked one of those other girls better. Maybe--

"Don't worry, Ivy," Elanor said, putting her arms around her to give her a squeeze. "I saw Uncle Pippin giving you funny looks, too. Though he just looked besotted." She giggled again.

"Thanks," Ivy sighed.

"Now," Elanor said, taking Ivy's hand and standing up. "Let's get back out to the party so we can keep an eye on him. But I don't think any of those other lasses can compete with you."

Ivy followed Elanor back to the great hall. She hoped she didn't have anything to worry about, but she was afraid to get her hopes up too much. She'd done that before with Derwyn and it had hurt. Though she was grateful now that it hadn't worked out. Derwyn couldn't compare to Pippin. She looked up to search for Pippin in the crowd. She was relieved to see he was no longer dancing, but was talking to her father and Uncle Sam. He looked up and caught her eye, then smiled at her in a way that made her stomach flutter and made her wonder why she had ever been jealous of those other girls.

-o-O-o-

Pippin looked over at Fari, curled up in front of the fire with a book. Pippin worried about his son. He hadn't shown a lot of emotion when Diamond left. Mostly indifference. Fari knew that Diamond had signed away her rights as his mother to escape punishment. The bitch had told him so before she left. She had said she was glad to be rid of the both of them. Fari hadn't said a thing about it.

He got up from his desk and went to sit on the floor next to his son. Faramir looked up at him.

"How are you, Fari?" Pippin asked.

The boy shrugged. "Fine." He went back to his book.

"Oh." Pippin sighed. "Well, I'm a bit worried about you. You haven't said a whole lot about your mother leaving."

Fari shrugged again.

"She said some cruel things, and if you want to talk--"

"I'm just glad she's gone," he said, keeping his eyes on the book. "She was mean and she didn't like us."

"All right," Pippin said. "But if you need to talk about it, you come see me or your aunts."

"Hmm," Fari said, nodding slightly, still not looking up.

Pippin sighed again. That was a wound that would be slow to heal. As much as Fari didn't like Diamond, she was still his mother and it had to have hurt him. But Fari did seem happier now that Diamond was gone, even if her words had hurt him. Pippin watched Fari's bowed head for a moment and decided he might as well bring up the next big change in their lives. It had been hard keeping his feelings for Ivy secret from Fari at Celandine's party. Fari needed to know. This would affect him, too. "Fari? I have something else to talk to you about." He took a deep breath. "How would you feel about me courting someone?"

Fari looked up at him, eyes narrowed . "Who?"

Pippin nervously cleared his throat. "Ivy."

"Ivy?" Fari wrinkled his nose. "But she's Theo and Eomer's sister!"

"I...I know." Pippin fidgeted, uncomfortable with the topic. Fari was only six and still too young for the talk about lads and lasses. "But...she's growing up faster than a hobbit. She's nearly of age, now, for the Big Folk. So even though she's only four years older than Theo, she's already old enough to get married."

Fari's eyes widened a little. "Are you going to marry her?" he asked.

Pippin pressed his lips together. He wanted to say yes, but he couldn't just yet. Not until there was something official between them. He didn't want to set Fari up for disappointment. "I don't know. We'll just be courting for now, to see if we like each other enough to get married. Is that all right with you?"

Fari thought for a moment, then shrugged. "All right."

He turned back to his book and Pippin leaned back against the chair and stared into the fire. _Well, that was easier than expected_.

"You'll have to keep it secret, though. For a while. Until Uncle Merry makes it official. All right?"

Fari turned to him again. "Can I tell Theo and Eomer?"

Pippin smiled. "Yes. They know about it. But no one else, not even the Gamgees. It isn't much of a secret if everyone knows."

Fari smiled back. "Yeah."

Pippin chuckled. He knew that would appeal to Fari. He'd always loved keeping secrets with Merry when he was a lad. Fari was no different. He patted Fari's shoulder and went back to his desk. He hoped this all worked out. He just wanted them all to be happy.


	79. Chapter 78: November 1436

**November 1436**

A soft knock made Pippin look up. Nel was peeking around his study door, smiling at him.

"Some of the guests for my birthday have arrived a little early," she said cheerfully, "but I think one of them--a young lady--is more interested in seeing you."

Pippin couldn't help the broad smile that took over his face. He got up from his desk and hurried to the door.

Nel chuckled and took his hand. "You should see yourself, little brother," she said, grinning up at him. She squeezed his hand. "I never thought I'd see you this happy ever again." She kissed his hand and Pippin saw the tears in her eyes.

"I never thought I could be this happy," Pippin said softly.

"Well," said Nel, patting his hand, then slipping her arm through his. "Let's get you down to your parlor and you'll be even happier!"

Pippin probably would have raced through the hallway, making a fool of himself, if Nel hadn't been there holding his arm. They finally made it to the parlor and he stepped inside, barely managing a hello to Merry before a soft, warm shape flung herself into his arms. He held her tight, burrowing his nose into golden hair that smelled faintly of roses, and he was suddenly on fire with need for her. Her hands clutched at his back and she turned her head, her breath warm across his cheek, to kiss him. The kiss started sweetly, gently, but something inside wanted more and he let his tongue brush against her lips. Her breath hitched a little, but she didn't hesitate to open her mouth to him. But before it could go any further, an annoyed cough startled them and Pippin stepped back, pulling away from her, suddenly remembering they weren't alone here.

He sheepishly looked over at the three pairs of eyes watching them. Nel was a bit wide-eyed; she'd never seen them together like this before, in private where they could freely express their feelings. Estella was smiling, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Her lips were pressed tight, obviously trying to keep her laughter at bay. Merry was frowning.

"Sorry," Pippin mumbled.

Ivy huffed and took his hand, then turned to her dad. "We haven't seen each other in _three_ _weeks_!" she said.

"That doesn't mean you have to..." Merry waved his hands at them.

"They weren't doing anything, Merry," Estella chuckled. She nudged her husband's arm. "Nothing more than we ever did."

"They certainly _looked_ like they were heading that way," Merry mumbled.

Pippin gave him an apologetic smile. Not that it would help

Estella just shook her head at Merry and turned to Nel. "Do you need any help to get ready for tomorrow, Nel?" she asked. "You can put Ivy and me to work." Estella gave Nel a pointed look.

"N--" Nel stopped, cocked her head slightly at Estella, then nodded. "Yes! Yes, you two come with me, I'm sure we've got lots to do."

"Estella!" Ivy protested.

"You can see Pippin later. I think your father would like a visit with him."

Ivy sighed, then stepped close to Pippin. "I will see you later," she said softly. She gave him a quick kiss and followed Estella and Nel out the door, throwing him a coy smile over her shoulder as she left.

Pippin made a small noise in his throat. He didn't know how he was going to survive. He'd gone seven bloody years without sex, with very little problem, but now it was all he could think about. And when he wasn't thinking about it, he could be sure certain parts of his body would soon remind him. And it was all Ivy's fault.

A poke in the arm jarred him from his thoughts. "How about a walk down to the stables," Merry asked. "You look like you need to cool off." He headed towards the door.

Pippin furrowed his brow as he watched Merry leave. He could swear he saw just a hint of amusement in Merry's eyes.

-o-O-o-

Ivy settled herself in a chair at the edge of the party, preparing for another evening of watching Pippin dance with others. _Only one more month_, she kept reminding herself. Just one more month and they could drop the pretenses.

She saw Pippin come in, talking with her father, and she got that fluttery, warm feeling in her body. She had missed him so much and even more than the wait for her birthday, she hated the wait for other things, for a possible future when perhaps they would no longer be apart. She sometimes allowed herself that dream, that someday she would be his wife. Then he could kiss her--and whatever else he wanted to do--anytime he wanted. He hadn't kissed her again since yesterday, not even when they were alone. She guessed her dad had talked to him about that. She frowned. She understood her dad, now, but he could still be frustrating. It's not like they were going to do anything right there on the parlor floor! Ivy squeezed her eyes shut and covered her suddenly burning cheeks with her hands. She really shouldn't think about those things out in public.

She got up to get herself a drink, both to cool herself down a little and to avoid watching Pippin dancing with one of the girls who had flocked over near him as soon as he'd come into the room. She still hated that, though they'd talked about that last night. He'd insisted he really didn't enjoy it, but she had her doubts about that. What lad didn't enjoy having lasses swooning around him?

She did her best to avoid the dancers, volunteering to help Pearl and Vinca with the party. But soon all the food was set out and even the servants had stopped working to join in the fun. Ivy sighed. Perhaps she'd go visit Elanor. She was taking turns with Rose watching their younger siblings in the nursery.

She jumped when a hand grabbed her arm and she turned to look into brilliant green eyes.

"I've been looking all over for you," Pippin said, leaning close to her ear.

Ivy's knees felt weak as she was suddenly overwhelmed by his scent and heat. She swallowed. "I was helping your sisters with the party," she said softly, her voice a little shaky.

He chuckled. "That's not your job _yet_," he said, raising an eyebrow at her. "_Now_ you are a guest, so you should be having fun." He held out his hand. "Would the lady like to dance?" he asked.

She gasped. "Are you sure you should?" she whispered back.

"It would seem a bit strange if I'm suddenly courting you without ever having a dance, Ivy."

She stared at his proffered hand, suddenly nervous. "But what about Dad?"

"He's fine. I've already asked him." He pouted, which probably would have been more effective if he hadn't also been smiling. "Unless you don't want to dance with me?"

Ivy gave him a slight roll of her eyes and slipped her hand into his. He grinned and pulled her out on the floor.

Ivy saw a group of girls throwing her dirty looks. There was quite a competition going on for Pippin's affections and she wasn't part of their group, the theory being that if he married one of their own they all were guaranteed to at least be 'good friend of the Thain's wife'. One of them, one of Pippin's Took cousins who had just came of age last year, was rumored to be the most likely match for him. Ivy wondered if she should feel sorry for the poor girl. The girl scowled at her. Ivy smiled smugly to herself. No, she wouldn't feel sorry for her at all.

Pippin turned to face her and Ivy was suddenly reminded of another dance, months ago. It was what had started this whole thing, really. But this time Pippin was sober and happy and he was tugging her just a little closer than proper. She wanted to forget about the dance and just tuck herself into his embrace, but she made herself keep the (mostly) proper distance until the song ended and Pippin led her back to the edge of the floor. He gently kissed her hand. "I'll be back soon," he whispered.

She watched as he went over to the crowd of girls, and the happiness she had felt during their dance suddenly sank like a stone in the Brandywine. She tried to quell her jealousy as the girls started primping and preening for the Thain. But then Pippin swerved and walked right past them, grabbing Rosie Gamgee's hand and pulling her out on the floor. Ivy clapped her hands over her sudden giggles. _Oh, Pippin, that's mean!_ she thought gleefully. She saw Rosie trying not to laugh as she looked sternly at Pippin and said something. She must have noticed what he had done as well.

Pippin danced with Estella next and the whole time they danced they were in whispered conversation. Then he came back to her.

"My lady?" he asked and she took his hand again. This time he pulled her even closer during the dance and became bolder with his hands. When the dance ended, he held onto her hand and they stood together to watch an energetic reel.

Ivy looked around and spotted her 'competition'. "They don't look too happy." she said, nodding towards the girls.

Pippin gave them the barest glance and shrugged. "They'll have to get used to it, won't they?" he said. He squeezed her hand.

Ivy felt her heart swell at his words and she laughed, suddenly too happy to keep it in. "That was really mean what you did earlier, by the way."

Pippin thought for a moment, then he grinned. "Oh, yes." He snorted. "Well, people shouldn't try to pick out my wife for me. We both know how that turns out." He winked at her.

Ivy smiled at him. She was glad he wasn't too bitter about that.

He asked her out for another dance. And another. And another. All the rest of his dances seemed to be for her that night.

"You're not going to dance with your other lasses?" Ivy asked him at one point.

Pippin shrugged. "The Mistress of Brandy Hall seems to think I should spend some time with her stepdaughter." He shook his head and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Personally, I think she's trying to play matchmaker." Then he smiled at her and leaned in close to her ear. "And I think she's succeeding."

"Is she?" Ivy asked, fighting her own smile. "Are you sure you'd want to be saddled with a Brandybuck?"

Pippin laughed and pulled her out for another dance.


	80. Chapter 79: December 1436

**December 1436**

"I have asked permission to court Ivy Brandybuck and her father has agreed."

It was the silence that got to her. The dead silence that followed Pippin's announcement to the elder Tooks that he had chosen to court _her_. Ivy made herself stare straight ahead to face them, while next to her, out of sight of everyone else, she had a deathgrip on Estella's hand. There had been whispers and stares when they'd announced it to the Brandybucks, but not this shocked silence.

Then Reg and Everard and Ferdy came forward to offer their congratulations, and a few more followed after that. But many of the older Tooks held back, whispering and looking down their noses at her.

"Are you sure that is a wise choice, Peregrin?" an old aunt asked, peering at Ivy like she was a broken-down horse for sale.

Ivy looked up at Pippin. His jaw was clenched, his eyes angry. "It is _my_ choice to make, Flora," he said coldly.

"She's..." Flora gave a little cough. "You have a bloodline to consider, Peregrin," she scolded. "You are the Took and Thain. And she's one of _them_. The Big Folk." She whispered the last like it was something dirty, too embarrassing to be brought up in polite company. "You could certainly do better."

"Better!" Her father was on his feet now, next to Pippin, the both of them looking quite angry. Ivy had a silly thought, that she was glad to see them angry _together_, rather than at each other.

"Yes, better!" a middle-aged hobbit said. "It's a disgrace, mingling with the Big Folk." He shook his finger at them. "Your father, Peregrin, went through a lot of trouble to make that alliance with the Northtooks! And you threw it away!"

"Yes, we've heard it all before from you, Hildibras!" Reg said, stepping in front of the hobbit. "But the fact remains that _Diamond_ was unfaithful to the marriage. Don't go blaming Pippin for any of that! She hated him from the start. That match should never have been made!"

"Paladin did what's best for this family!" Hildibras said, pounding his fist into his hand. "But that wasn't good enough for his selfish son, who couldn't uphold his responsibilities and had to drown himself in drink--don't deny it, Reg, we know you were covering for him!--and then he throws over his son's mother so he can get a new young wife in his bed!"

"Diamond was never a mother to Faramir!" Pearl stood up now, going to stand next to her brother. "Everyone with eyes knows that." She glared at Hidibras. "And don't you lecture Pippin on our father!" she scolded, stabbing a finger at him. "My father made a grave mistake arranging that marriage and he finally admitted it at the end of his life! Huh! Didn't know that, did you Uncle Hildi?"

The hobbit's face reddened. "Doesn't matter! He's still passing over many suitable lasses for..." He turned his hard gaze onto Ivy. She made herself stare back. "...one of the Big Folk," he finished. "Why is that, Peregrin? Why upset your family for this one lass?"

Pippin took a step towards Hildibras. "Because I love her." Ivy got a warm feeling from those words, spoken clearly and with no uncertainty. Hildibras wasn't so moved.

"Love? The Thain doesn't have that luxury, Peregrin!" He shook his head. "You make your alliances and if there's another lass you fancy, well..." He coughed and avoided Pearl's stare. "I'm sure Meriadoc's by-blow could be as accommodating as her mother apparently was."

It was only the quick reflexes of Pippin's cousins that Hildebras didn't get a fist--Thain's or Master's, whoever reached him first--in his mouth. Reg and Pearl both got a hold of Pippin, while Everard and Ferdy managed to grab her father. The room exploded in shouting.

Ivy just swallowed and stared at her lap, her cheeks warm. Old Hildibras actually hadn't been too far off the mark with that. Estella squeezed her hand and Nel scooted over into the chair that Pearl had vacated next to her.

"Don't listen to him, Ivy," Nel whispered into her ear. "He's a right bastard. Never had much use for Pip. And he was one of Diamond's supporters. I'd be surprised if she hadn't given _him_ a roll in her bed." She took Ivy's other hand and squeezed it.

Ivy shrugged. "I know. It's just..." She looked up at Nel. "He's kind of right."

"So what?" Nel said softly. "You make my brother happy. Nothing else matters."

Estella suddenly snorted and they both looked at her. Estella shook her head and leaned in close to whisper to them. "The idiot just accused Merry of using his 'extraordinary influence' over Pippin to break up the marriage and push Ivy onto Pippin instead."

Ivy gave a snort of her own. If only it had been that easy...

"My cousin does bring up a good point," another aunt said, "though he didn't present it in a respectable way." Ivy remembered her name was Rosa Took. She'd always been kind to Ivy when Ivy had visited the Smials as a child. "I'm not saying anything against you, Merry, but there is the issue that Ivy isn't legitimate."

"She was claimed by her father and that is enough," said Reg. "It's in the books." He stabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the bookshelves behind Pippin's desk. "I did a lot of reading while _covering_ for Pippin," he said, aiming a glare at Hildibras. "As long as the father claims the child and inheritance isn't in question, legitimacy isn't going to be an issue."

There was a murmur through the crowd. Ivy bit her lip. She'd never even thought about that. She'd never thought of herself as 'illegitimate'. She just had extra parents in Estella and Faramir.

"And what of her age," another uncle said. "Only sixteen? I'm surprised you'd allow such a thing, Meriadoc."

"I'm nearly seventeen," Ivy blurted out. Her age was still a sore point with her. All their eyes turned to look at her. She took a breath and continued. "And I'll be of age at eighteen, seeing as I'm one of the _Big Folk_." She couldn't decide whether to glare at Flora or Hildibras.

"And she talks back, as well," Flora sniffed.

Her father opened his mouth to reply, but Pippin beat him to it. "I'd rather she talk back than be one of those simpering girls that agree with everything I say!" He glared at his aunt. "And isn't it _your_ granddaughter, Flora, who everyone was saying I should choose?"

Flora grumbled something and stepped back.

Pippin looked around the room. "_I_ am going to choose who I court! And I choose Ivy. I told you today because you need to know, not because I need your opinion on the matter. I let my father choose a wife for me, because it was 'best for the family', and it brought nothing but grief to me and my son. If Ivy and I decide to marry, then it will be decided between us and her parents and no one else!" He looked around at the Tooks. "Not one of you has been beyond the borders of the Shire or Bree. You have no cause to judge the Big Folk by the actions of a few ruffians, just as the Big Folk would have no cause to judge the manners of hobbits by a few of you." Estella gave a little snort of laughter, quickly turned into a cough under her handkerchief. "Her mother's people are brave and honorable. It is through the sacrifices of them, and other Men, that we can enjoy peace in the Shire. And as for 'bloodlines'..." He wrinkled his nose on the word. "Ivy is a daughter of kings," he continued. "But it would not matter to me if her mother had been a simple peasant of Rohan. I love her, and that is all that matters."

Ivy's breath caught in her throat, the emotions threatening to well up out of her. Derwyn had not even _tried_ to defend her to his friends, yet Pippin was defending her to the most important Tooks in the Shire, people who could make his life miserable if he got on their bad side.

Pippin looked over at her and frowned, then turned back to the crowd. "That's all," he said sharply, then hurried over and knelt in front of her, taking her face in his hands and looking at her with worried eyes. It wasn't until he brushed his thumbs across her damp cheeks that she realized she'd been crying.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly. "Did they upset you?"

She shook her head. She hadn't paid any mind to the insults, really. She supposed she was used to them by now. "No, I'm fine," she said, wiping at her happy tears. She leaned forward and kissed him, then looked into his eyes, smiling at him. "Everything's fine."


	81. Chapter 80: December 1436

**December 1436**

Ivy rubbed at the knot in her stomach and got up from her chair. She went over to the parlor window and looked out. Everything was blanketed in white from the snowfall the night before. Which meant the roads would be slow. Which meant it would take longer for Pippin to get here.

She sighed and went back over to her chair. She plopped down, wrapping her arms around her stomach, her knee bouncing in frustration. She stretched the tension from her neck and noticed the candlesticks on the mantle were off-center. She got up to fix them, then went back to the window. A few flakes fluttered down and she sighed. She didn't want it to snow again.

She turned to go back to her chair, but stopped halfway there. She didn't want to sit anymore. She'd been sitting all day. Waiting. She was tired of waiting. She turned back to the window.

"Pacing isn't going to get him here any faster. Why don't you go see if Estella needs any help?"

She turned to her dad, sitting in his chair across the room with a book in his lap. He was watching her with a smirk on his face. She pursed her lips and turned back to the window. "Estella won't let me in the kitchen. I almost cut myself this morning." She couldn't help it. She'd gotten thinking about Pippin, about the last time he'd kissed her, and she hadn't noticed she'd reached the end of the carrot. Estella had caught her hand in time, then shooed her out of the kitchen, grinning at her the whole time.

She rolled her eyes at her dad's snicker. Estella must have told him about the carrot incident. Now that he was getting used to the idea of Pippin courting her, her dad had started to tease her a little. Maybe it was better when they weren't speaking?

The door opened and Estella came in, followed by... "Pippin!"

She ran to him and he caught her in his arms. She pressed her face into the scarf that smelled of wool and pipeweed and Pippin. The knot in her stomach let loose, uncoiling into a flutter of butterflies.

"Hello, Ivy," Pippin said softly. She lifted her head to look at him and he kissed her.

"It's a good thing you're here," her dad said, coming up to them. "She was wearing a hole in the rug waiting for you." He and Pippin both chuckled. Ivy stuck her tongue out at her dad.

Ivy noticed Fari standing back near the doorway, eyes on his feet. She had a hard time telling what Fari thought of this. He never said much. "Hello, Fari," she said.

"Hello," he said and looked up at her. His face was unreadable. He'd become good at hiding his feelings.

"Theo and Eomer are in Theo's room, I think," Estella said, brushing a hand through Fari's curls. Fari smiled and took off down the hallway. "Why don't you two go for a walk in the garden," Estella said to Pippin. "I think Ivy needs to work off some nervous energy." Ivy glared at Estella.

"Alone?" her dad said. "It's really not proper--"

"_What_ could they possibly get up to in the garden, in the winter, in the middle of the afternoon?" Estella asked her husband, her eyebrow raised in amusement. He shrugged. Estella shook her head. "You two have fun," she said to Ivy and Pippin, then she took her husband's hand. "And you can help me with preparations for the party," she said and pulled him after her out of the parlor.

"How about a walk, then?" Pippin said, holding out his arm.

Pippin waited just inside the door of her room as Ivy retrieved her cloak from the wardrobe. She grabbed her winter cloak and turned back to him. Pippin was gazing into her room, eyes dark, lips slightly parted, his breath a little fast.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried, hugging her cloak to her chest.

He startled, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked up at her. "I haven't been in here since..." He shrugged, a blush coloring his cheeks.

Ivy walked up to him and looked into his eyes. He looked embarrassed. She looked back over her shoulder, following the direction of his gaze. Her bed. Her breath hitched slightly and a thrill ran up her spine. She looked back at him. "Were you thinking about it?" she asked, a little breathlessly.

He squeezed his eyes shut and his skin flushed a darker shade of red. He nodded. "Yes," he whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked at her and she got a shiver from the desire she saw there. Then he bowed his head and reached for her cloak. "Let me help you with that."

She nodded and turned around so he could drape the cloak over her shoulders. She pulled the neck together to fasten the ivy leaf brooch Gimli had given her, keeping her eyes on the bed across the room. "I think about it all the time," she said. Every time she got in that bed, she thought about him.

He briefly rested his hands on her shoulders, then gathered her hair to pull it out from under the cloak. But instead of letting it fall free, he pulled it to the side.

"What are you--?" She gasped when he kissed her exposed neck. She tilted her head to the side and moaned as his tongue painted swirls and his teeth gently scraped over the delicate skin. He slipped his hands around her waist, resting his hands on her belly. Then he lifted his mouth to her ear.

"I think about it all the time, too."

She sighed and it came out a moan. She lay her hands over his and considered just forgetting about the walk, just shutting the door and pulling him over to her bed.

"Sorry," he murmured, resting his head against hers. "We should probably go." He kissed her cheek and stepped away from her.

"Yes," she said, just a little disappointed. She didn't think Pippin would have done anything anyway. She turned around and took his arm.

The garden at the back of the Hall was kept shoveled in the winter, so they didn't have to wade through the snow. Pippin led her over to a bench and they sat.

"Excited about your party tomorrow?" he asked, forcing a smile. Ivy guessed he was a little embarrassed by what had happened.

She shrugged and took his hand. "I'm more excited I get to spend it with you. Not hiding anything." She smiled at him, suddenly feeling a little shy, and bowed her head to study their entwined fingers.

He reached over and brushed some strands of hair behind her ear. "How are things with the relations? Any trouble about the courtship?"

She shook her head. After the initial surprise, her relatives seemed to be fairly supportive for the most part. Not like the Tooks. Only a few had any real objections. "Remember Marroc Brandybuck?"

Pippin shook his head.

She held up her fist. "I broke his nose when I was five."

Pippin chuckled. "Oh, yes. Him."

"He said it was a disgrace the Thain was courting a 'giant'." She snorted. "Like I care what he thinks."

Pippin leaned close. "You didn't punch him again, did you?"

"No." She giggled and shook her head. "Theo did." Pippin laughed and Ivy grinned. "It's a bit scary, how much my annoying little brother has grown up."

"Little brothers aren't all bad," he said, winking at her.

"Would your sisters say that?" she asked.

"My sisters adore me!"

"That's right! Because you're their adorable little baby brother." She giggled. "They told me that when you were four, you--"

Pippin clapped a hand over her mouth. "I think it would be best if you didn't talk to my sisters anymore."

Ivy laughed behind his hand. Then, on impulse, she stuck out her tongue.

"Hey!" Pippin pulled his hand away. "You got my hand wet!"

"I could lick somewhere else, if you like." She kissed him and brushed her tongue across his lips. He smiled against her kiss and leaned closer...

The padding of feet on the walkway, accompanied by whispers, interrupted them. Theo, Eomer and Fari came into the snowy garden and sat on a bench opposite them.

Ivy frowned at them. "What are you doing out here?"

Eomer piped up. "Dad said we could have extra dessert if we followed you--ow!" Theo had elbowed him sharply in the side.

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"I'll let you have extra dessert _and_ you can stay up as late as you like if you go find something else to do," said Pippin.

The boys didn't even have to think about it. They whooped and ran off towards the stables.

Pippin put his arm around her, pulling her close. "Now where were we?" he asked.

"About here, I think," said Ivy and she kissed him again, opening her mouth slightly to him. He leaned in and deepened the kiss. She threaded her fingers into his hair and relaxed into his embrace as he explored her mouth with his tongue.

A sharp cough interrupted them this time. Her father. He frowned at them, then looked around. "You haven't seen the boys, have you?" he asked.

Pippin snorted. "They seem to have gotten a better offer."

"Pippin!" Her father crossed his arms, trying to look stern. Ivy clapped her hand over her giggle.

Her father grumbled something, then said, "You should be coming in now. It's...getting cold out." He turned and stalked back into the Hall.

-o-O-o-

Pippin slipped away from Ivy's birthday party, leaving the noise of the great hall behind him to make his way down the quiet hallways. Ivy had gone to visit Elanor, who was minding siblings in the nursery, quite a while ago. And he was starting to miss her.

He heard their giggling voices as he approached--Ivy, Elanor, and Rose, too, from the sounds of it. He quietly looked in the doorway.

Hamfast, Daisy and Primrose were playing at their sisters' feet. Ivy sat in a rocking chair next to Elanor and Rose, little Bilbo cuddled in her arms.

Pippin had to catch his breath at the sight. Ivy was laughing with the girls, not even minding that Bilbo was tugging at a fistful of her long hair. Diamond had always had a bloody fit if Fari had grabbed at her hair. Ivy looked down at Bilbo and whispered something to him before kissing his curly head. Then she looked up and caught his eye and smiled at him. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

"I was wondering where you got off to." He walked into the nursery and knelt in front of her. "Hello, Bilbo-lad," he said and tickled Bilbo's stomach, making the baby giggle. He looked up at Ivy. "I see another lad has stolen your heart."

Ivy smiled at him. "It's easy for him to steal hearts, but I think mine already belongs to another."

They gazed at each other and Pippin touched her cheek. Elanor and Rose giggled and he pulled his hand away, blushing a little. He'd forgotten they were there.

He stood and scooped up Bilbo from Ivy's lap. "Sorry, Master Gamgee, but I'm going to steal my girl back." He handed Bilbo to Elanor and turned back to Ivy. "Shall we?" he gestured to the door.

Ivy said good-bye to her friends with quite a bit of whispering and giggling. He had to wonder if _he_ was the subject of the giggling he'd heard earlier. Then Ivy took his arm and he walked her out, back towards her party.

Pippin glanced at her as they walked down the hallway. Her loosely coiled hair was coming undone, she had a spot of spit-up on her shoulder and he thought she had never looked more beautiful. He pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her. "Bilbo made a mess on your shoulder," he said.

"Oh!" She dabbed at the spot, but it had already started to dry. She sighed and handed him back the handkerchief.

"Would you like to go change?" he asked.

She shrugged. "No. It's just baby spit. I think Rosie's dress has the same spot on it." She shrugged. "Maybe we'll start a new fashion." She laughed and absently pushed her loose hair behind her ear. Pippin stopped and pulled her around to kiss her. Seeing Ivy with little Bilbo made him think of a possibilities. She'd be a wonderful mum. And the thought of Ivy pregnant, heavy with his child...well, it _did_ things to him. Like make him stop in the middle of a hallway and kiss her deeply while his hands caressed her belly.

He broke the kiss and both of them were breathing hard. "What was that for, Mister Took?" she asked, breathless and smiling.

He looked into her eyes and nearly told her his thoughts. But they had only just started courting, she had only just turned seventeen... discussing babies was better left for the future. "Just..." He shrugged and smiled at her. "Happy Birthday."


	82. Chapter 81: March 1437

**March 1437**

Ivy hadn't been to The Red Hen in years, not since she was small and Pippin had brought her to the little pub near Whitwell--just west of Tuckborough-- for an 'adventure'. They walked up the path to the low building, surrounded by a flock of the brightly colored chickens that were the pub's namesakes. Pippin's cousin Everard and his wife Poppy walked next to them. Their chaperones.

Her father and Estella were back at Great Smials. Ivy's dad had wanted to come with them, but Estella took him off 'for a little talk' and when he came back he grudgingly agreed that Everard would make a suitable chaperone. Ivy was very grateful to Estella. She didn't really want her dad watching over them on their first outing as a courting couple.

Pippin opened the door for her, then followed her in, his hand on the small of her back. Ivy hesitated when everyone in the common room looked up at them. Pippin took her hand and led her into the smoky room.

She sat at the table and tried to ignore the eyes that watched them. It was hard enough dealing with relatives having opinions on your courtship. After her birthday party, it was the topic of discussion throughout the Shire. Elanor had assured her that most of the hobbits she knew thought it was a good match. Of course, many of the hobbits in the 'lower' classes despised Diamond. The Thain could be courting a goat and they'd think it was an improvement.

She spotted Elanor's Cotton uncles seated on the other side of the room. Jolly had a farm near here, between Whitwell and Waymeet. He nodded a friendly greeting and his brothers turned and did the same. Ivy relaxed a little, happy to see familiar, friendly faces.

"I'll get us some ales, then," Everard said. He glanced at Ivy then looked at Pippin. "Four?"

Ivy bristled a little. It wasn't considered appropriate for 17-year-old hobbits to be drinking in pubs. But it was perfectly acceptable for a 17-year-old in Rohan or Gondor. Once again, she was on that edge between 'child' and 'adult'.

Pippin glanced at her with a crooked smile, his eyes sparkling, then looked back at Everard. "She'll have a cup of apple cider".

Ivy frowned at him. That's what he'd always said when she was _five_. "I'll have an ale," she snapped.

Pippin looked at her with that exasperating raised eyebrow. "I'm just joking, love."

She shrugged and ground her teeth and looked away from him.

Everard furrowed his brows, looked like he was going to say something, then just nodded and turned away to go to get the ales. Pippin sighed and touched her arm.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

She shrugged again. She really didn't want to talk about it here in front of everyone. He slid over a little on their bench and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear.

She looked up at him. He looked _very_ sorry. "It's all right," she said. She made herself smile at him. She didn't want to fight with him on their first outing.

He smiled back and kissed her cheek and then Everard was back with the ales.

"Thanks, Ev," Pippin said. He slid a mug over to Ivy. "Now, don't drink too much or your dad will have my hide." He looked serious this time. Ivy sighed and took her ale.

"I hear you're traveling to Rohan soon," Poppy said cheefully.

Ivy nodded. "We'll be leaving the first week of April," she said, grinning. She and her brothers had talked her dad into a trip to Rohan this summer. Not that they had to try very hard. Her father--and Pippin, too--missed their friends in the south. The whole family would go this time, along with Pippin and Fari.

She told Poppy all about Rohan and her Big Folk family and then two ales later, she _really_ had to use the privy.

She threaded her way, just a little unsteady from the ale, through the common room to the back door and eyes were on her again. And this time she heard some of the whispers.

_Scandalous! And she bein' only seventeen and all! _

_She don't look seventeen. She's looks more like thirty! Odd, that one._

_She went off to those foreign places, Gondor and the like. They must have done something to her._

Nibs Cotton slammed down his mug and stood up, his end of the bench grating across the floor. He turned on the gossiping table behind him.

"Are ye daft? She's one o' the Big Folk! They come of age sooner than hobbits! And ye'd best mind how ye talk about Master Meriadoc's girl. If our Sam hears yer talk, ye'll be in for a thumpin'! Or maybe I'll give ye one myself!"

The whole room went silent. Poor Nibs looked around, turned bright red, and slumped back onto his seat. Jolly and Nick clapped their brother on the back and threw their own threatening glares at the now quiet gossipers.

Ivy bowed her head and ducked out the back door. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Nibs was always the quiet one! And he'd stood up for her! At least _someone_ understood she was grown up now! That thought hung over her as she used the privy. _Don't drink too much_, Pippin had said. Like he was talking to a young tween cousin sneaking ales at a party, not an adult. Well, _nearly_ adult. And she didn't think he'd been joking that time.

The common room was back to normal conversation when she returned and this time no eyes followed her. She smiled at the Cottons as she passed, then went back to her table.

"Did you say anything?" she whispered to Pippin, nodding back towards the rest of the room.

Pippin shook his head. "Didn't have to. Rosie's brothers had everything under control." He grinned at Everard.

"We _did_ have a word with the proprietor," Everard said, grinning, "and we'll be picking up the Cotton's bill this evening." He tapped mugs with Pippin.

"Are you all right?" Pippin asked her, rubbing his thumb over her hand. "They didn't upset you or anything?"

Ivy shrugged. "It doesn't bother me, Pippin. I've heard it my whole life, remember." She sighed. There had been just a little bit of bitterness in her voice. "I'm fine," she said. "I'm just happy to be with you. I don't care what anyone thinks of it."

She gave a defiant glance to anyone who might be watching and kissed him. Then she peered into her empty mug. "I need another," she said.

"You've had two. I think that's quite enough for you," Pippin said and he slid her mug away from her.

Ivy glared at him and she felt the wave of anger rise up. How dare he treat her like this?

"Well," Everard said suddenly, clapping his hands together. "It's getting late, so we should probably be going."

"Fine with me," Ivy snapped. She got up and stalked out of the pub. Pippin caught up with her halfway to the stables.

"What are you doing?" he asked indignantly. "You made a bit of a scene back there."

"Is that my fault?" She yanked her arm from his grasp. "Why are you acting like my father?"

"I'm not!"

Everard coughed behind them. "Actually, Pip, you are."

Pippin turned on his cousin. "What?"

"You're supposed to be _trying_ to get her drunk," Everard said with a little chuckle.

"_You're_ supposed to be chaperoning, Ev," Pippin scolded.

Poppy nodded. "That's why we're here," she said cheerfully. "The whole point of a chaperone is to make sure you don't go _too_ far." She winked at them.

Pippin just gaped at them. Ivy gave a grateful smile to Poppy.

"Look, why don't you two go for a walk and work things out," Everard said, gesturing towards a path that ran along a stand of trees next to the pub. Ivy remembered seeing couples coming from that path when she was young, giggling and blushing and their hair tangled with leaves. She'd never realized what it meant then. Now she did. She blushed and got that fluttery feeling in her stomach.

"I am _not_ taking her back there!"

"Why not?" Ivy asked, crossing her arms.

"Do you know what they do back there?" Pippin asked her, like she was too young and stupid to figure it out.

"Nothing we haven't done before," she shot back at him.

Pippin blushed a furious shade of red. Everard and Poppy cringed.

Ivy smiled smugly at Pippin. "So are we going for a walk?"

"No, we are not! We can talk about this later, not in the yard of a pub or down some path--."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it." She turned on her heel, flinging back her hair, and continued on to the stable.

"Ivy!" Pippin's voice was strained, frustrated. "Grow up!"

Her steps hesitated for a moment, she was so shocked by his words. Then she kept going.

She heard the hurried steps behind her and she quickened her own pace. But he caught her anyway, near the door to the stable. He took hold her arm and pulled her to the side. "I'm sorry," he said.

"No you're not," she whimpered, hugging herself and keeping her head bowed so she wouldn't have to look at him. He still thought she was a child.

"Ivy..." he pleaded. He embraced her, but she kept her arms around herself. She sniffled and watched Everard talking to the stablemaster while their cart was being readied."We'll talk when we get home, all right?" Pippin whispered into her ear.

"Fine," she said and pulled away from him. The cart was ready. She just wanted to leave.

Poppy climbed up to sit next to Everard on the driver's seat, which meant she had to sit in the back with Pippin. He helped her up, then got in himself and sat next to her on the back seat of the cart. He scooted closer and put his arm around her, but he didn't say anything.

She thought about pulling away from him. She was still angry. His words had hurt. _Grow up!_ But she stayed where she was. He'd probably accuse her of being a child again if she moved away from him.

She kept her attention on the passing trees, trying very hard to ignore the thumb that was brushing lightly over her shoulder. The soft strokes made her feel tingly and it infuriated her that he could have this affect on her, make her body betray her when she was mad at him.

She jumped down from the cart as soon as it stopped in front of the Smials' stables. She heard Pippin say something to Everard and Poppy, and then his footsteps were padding after her.

"Ivy!" he called and she stopped. He caught up with her and took her hand. "We'll go talk," he said. They walked around to go in the garden door--the best route to avoid relatives--and directly to his study. He closed the door behind them.

"What is the matter, Ivy?"

"You were teasing about my age," she said. She crossed her arms and slumped down onto a couch. "And then you were treating me like a child, with the ales and... and when you told me to 'grow up'."

"I didn't know it bothered you... the teasing," he said. "I was just..." He sighed. "Never mind. I won't do it anymore. But I do have a responsibility to watch out for you, Ivy. Your dad trusts me to--"

"Can you forget about my father for one night!" she yelled, standing up again and glaring up at him. "Just because my father isn't around doesn't mean you have to take his place and treat me like a child!" She didn't want to deal with this anymore tonight. She turned and headed for the door.

"Ivy, stop!"

She ignored him.

"If we're going to make this work, you need to stay here and talk to me," he shouted. "If you want to be treated like an adult, then quit running away!"

She turned to him. "You sound like my father," she complained.

Pippin tensed, drew in a deep breath, then let it out. "Well maybe he's right," he said, an edge of impatience in his voice.

She reached for the door. "Then maybe you need to find someone who's _grown up_," she said coldly.

He frowned at her. "Maybe I should."

She ran out, slamming the door behind her. She nearly plowed into Everard, her vision blurred by tears. "Sorry," she mumbled and she ran down the hallway to her guest room.

She kept her hand over her mouth to cover her sobs as she walked passed her parents' room. There was still a light under the door--they were still awake. She didn't feel like dealing with her dad right now.

She flung herself down on her bed and buried her sobs in her pillow. She'd been so happy this morning, looking forward to going to the pub with Pippin--not a crowded party or chatting in the family' parlor, but a real outing together. And now it appeared they were no longer courting.

She should have known it would happen. She should have known this was too good to be true, that she could be with the one person she loved with all her heart, who made her happier than she'd ever been. _Maybe I should_. She felt sick. She wondered which girl he'd pick for his next wife. Not Flora's granddaughter, certainly, but most likely one of those other girls. One of the _older_ girls. Some other girl would marry him and make love to him and have his babies. It didn't really matter which one. All that mattered was that it wasn't going to be her. She wouldn't stay around for it, to see him happy with someone else. She'd go back to Ithilien. She could just as easily be miserable in her mother's house.

She tugged at her constricting bodice and got out of bed to change into her nightgown. She flung her dress across the room. Estella had helped her make it--a little fancier than her everyday dresses, but not so fancy as her Gondorian dresses--to wear on her outings. She wouldn't need it anymore.

She climbed back into bed and curled up under the blanket, hugging her pillow. She'd brought this on herself. She _had_ been stupid tonight, running off like that. But she had just gotten so mad and... She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. It didn't matter. Pippin didn't want to deal with her.

She wondered if Pippin and Fari would still travel to Rohan with them. Fari was so excited about the trip. It was all he seemed to talk about, that he'd get to go see the Big Folk and meet Faramir. She hoped she hadn't ruined it for him. She sighed and wiped at fresh tears. Fari didn't need to be hurt by this. She'd stay home if she had to, so they could go.

She rolled over at the knock on her door. She hesitated. She didn't know if she was up to talking to anyone. But it was most likely Estella. She probably realized they were home and had come to see how her evening had gone. Ivy sniffled. Maybe she needed to talk to Estella. Estella always made things better.

It was Pippin. "Can I come in?"

"I don't think my father would like that very much," she muttered.

"I already talked to your dad. He...well, Estella really..." He smiled slightly. "They said I could come talk to you."

She nodded and stepped back, letting him pass, then closed the door. She paused for a moment, her hand on the door's handle. If her dad was all right with him coming into her room, that _must_ mean this was over. She went back to sit on the bed, expecting the worst.

Pippin sat next to her. "Everard had a talk with me after you left." He sighed and bowed his head. "He reminded me how childish and temperamental a certain Thain of the Shire was when he was a tween, prone to running off in a snit when things didn't go right for him." His voice was quiet, shaking slightly. "And that lad can't really say anything about 'growing up', because he never did fully grow up himself. When things got bad for him, he drank too much to escape his problems though it hurt his family and friends."

"Pippin..." Ivy pleaded. It hurt to hear him talk like that about himself. She reached for his hand and he took hers, squeezing tight.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was an idiot and I wish I could take back things I said tonight."

"Me, too," she whispered back and the tears came, because maybe things weren't as bad as she had imagined. As if to prove it, he slipped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I love you," he mumbled into her hair, then he tipped her chin up and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and melted into his embrace, relaxing from the worry and tension she'd been carrying. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Ev said we should try again tomorrow night, and this time I'm supposed to get you tipsy and take you for a walk down the lane and then try to get you into the woods so I can put my hand up your skirt." Ivy clapped her hand over her giggle. "_However_, Poppy said you're supposed to put your knee somewhere unpleasant if I try anything." He winked at her and she laughed and hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"So you still want to try to make this work?" she asked.

His arms squeezed her a little tighter. "I wouldn't consider anything else."


	83. Chapter 82: May 1437

**May 1437**

Ivy's heart was thumping in her chest as they entered the gates of Edoras. It had only been a year since she'd last been in the city--on her trip home from Gondor--but Edoras always had this affect on her. The sight of the city put her heart in her throat and gave her a fierce sense of pride. Aragorn had told her it was in her blood.

Pippin rode his pony next to her, the two of them following behind the wagon driven by her father. Pippin looked a little pale. He was nervous about seeing Faramir and Éomer after all that had happened. He'd come to an understanding with her father, but he still had her _other_ father and a hot-headed uncle to deal with.

"What if they want to kill me?" Pippin had confided to her at camp one night.

Ivy had laughed at that. "Don't worry, Pippin. My mother will protect you from them."

Pippin had chuckled, some of his nervousness fading away. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Ivy looked up ahead at the wagon, where her dad and Estella sat side by side. She knew Estella was nervous about meeting Éowyn. Ivy had tried her best to reassure Estella that Éowyn was looking forward to meeting her, but she also worried a little. She really wanted her two mothers to like each other.

Her brothers sat in the back of the wagon with Fari. They were still talking excitedly about meeting the Ents and riding around the forest in a 'tree'. Ivy had been happy to see the Ents again, too. She chuckled at the memory. Treebeard had been so beside himself about seeing both Merry _and_ Pippin again that he nearly talked as fast as young Quickbeam.

Now they were approaching the yard below Meduseld. Ivy smiled broadly when she saw her family waiting for them on the steps that led up to the Golden Hall. She slid from her pony and hurried up to her mother's waiting arms.

"I missed you!" Éowyn said. Then she took Ivy's face in her hands. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Ivy said, smiling. Her mother kissed her, then let her go so she could greet Faramir and Uncle Éomer and Aunt Lothíriel. Then she turned to her siblings.

She grinned and reached up to pat her brother's face. "You're getting a beard!" she exclaimed, rubbing her fingers over the short hairs on his chin. Elboron was fifteen now and growing up quickly. He had to be a good half-foot taller than when she's last seen him!

Elboron puffed himself up quite proudly. Théodred shook his head. "Don't get him started..."

Ivy laughed and hugged her other brother, too, then gave her sister a hug. "You're getting so big!" she said to Wyn. "You're nearly as tall as me!"

"I'm seven now!" Wyn said excitedly.

Ivy grinned. "I know. Fari is seven, too." She pointed back at Fari, standing with Theo and Eomer near the wagon.

Wyn looked around her at them. "They're all boys?" she asked, disappointment in her voice.

"I'm afraid so," said Ivy. "We're the only girls, it seems." Even their cousins were both boys.

She motioned for her brothers and Fari to come over, so she could introduce them. "These are my brothers, Theo and Eomer, and this is Pippin's son Fari," she said. "And these," she said to the hobbits, "are my brothers Elboron and Théodred, my sister Wyn, and my cousins Elfwine and Beorfrith. Theo and Théodred are the same age, and so are Eomer and Beorfrith and Fari and Wyn." The children all just stared at each other. Ivy shrugged. Oh well, she'd tried.

"Come over here, Fari," Pippin called, and Fari scurried over to his dad. Pippin took his hand and led him over to Faramir. Faramir smiled and knelt down in front of the small boy.

"I'm Faramir," he said, holding out his hand to Fari.

Fari just stared at him in awe. He'd grown up hearing stories about the brave Man he was named after. Ivy supposed it was a little overwhelming to meet your hero.

Pippin gave his son a little nudge. "I'm Faramir, too," Fari said quietly and put his small hand into Faramir's.

"Come on, Fari! We're going to see the horses!" Theo called out from the crowd of her siblings and cousins. Apparently they'd made friends while she wasn't looking because the whole lot of them were heading off towards the stable. Fari smiled shyly at Faramir then took off after them.

Ivy walked over to Pippin and slipped her arm around him. "He didn't kill you, then?" she asked, glancing up at her stepfather and exchanging a smile with him.

"Erm... no," Pippin said, flushing.

"Not this time," Faramir said, winking at Ivy. "Éomer might have different plans, however." Pippin's face went pale. Faramir laughed and clapped him on the back. "I'm teasing you, Pippin," he said. He smiled and gripped Pippin's shoulder. "I think my stepdaughter has made a good choice, and her uncle agrees."

Pippin let out a relieved breath and Ivy hugged him. "See? I told you."

-o-O-o-

"Come with me," Éowyn said that evening, and she took Ivy's hand and led her away from the gathering to celebrate their arrival. She followed Éowyn around the back hallway of Meduseld. "I wanted to find out how you are _really_ doing," her mother said when they entered Ivy's room. "With everything that has happened."

Ivy smiled and sat on her bed. "It was rough. But it's good now. Dad and I are good again. And Pippin..." She blushed. "He's wonderful."

"I see," said Éowyn. She sat next to Ivy and took her hand. "So you're happy?"

Ivy nodded. "I don't know what I'd do without him." She shrugged. "Be lonely and miserable, I guess."

"Ivy." Éowyn leaned over and kissed her brow. "I want you to be happy... more than anything. But I don't want you to be with Pippin just because you think he's your only choice. That will only make you both miserable in the end. I want you to be sure you truly love him."

Ivy looked in her mother's eyes. "I love him, Éowyn. I'm sure."

Éowyn studied her face for a moment, then smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Not that it's been all perfect," Ivy said. "We had a bit of an argument in March. It was kind of stupid, now that we think about it. He was mad at me for acting like a tween..." She shook her head. "A teen, actually. And I was mad at him for acting like a nearly middle-aged hobbit."

"Age differences can be difficult," Éowyn said. "It will take a lot of understanding."

"We talked about it. I don't think it will be a problem anymore, now that we figured it out." She shrugged. "And chances are, I'll catch up to him eventually, when I'm about fifty. He'll only be eighty then, and that's not too old for a hobbit, but fifty for me..." She sighed.

"Fifty's not all that old for us 'Big Folk' either!" Éowyn laughed. "Especially since I'll be getting there in six years!"

"Oh, I forgot that!" Ivy said and gave her mother a sheepish grin. Her mother didn't _seem_ that old. She was still vibrant and not yet gray. But it was unusual for Big Folk to live beyond seventy--many of the peasants barely reached forty!--and it seemed such an awfully short time to Ivy when she was surrounded by hobbits who often lived to see one hundred. Her mother would be seventy in just twenty-six years. Ivy would be forty-three. And she didn't know how much longer she'd have after that...

"Ivy?" Éowyn asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she said. "Just..." She shook her head and decided she needed to change the subject. "Nothing. Just thinking. So how are you getting on with Estella?"

Éowyn grinned. "Oh, she's lovely! She's so much fun to talk to." She laughed "We're discovering we have so much in common! Tomorrow, we're going to visit the healer so Estella can talk to her, and we can learn about hobbit methods of healing as well."

Ivy smiled at her mother. Éowyn was like a girl who had just found a new best friend.

Her mother sighed. "I'm so happy Merry found such a wonderful woman to raise you," she said, with a hint of melancholy to her voice. "She loves you very much. I can see it in her eyes when she talks about you."

"I love her, too." Ivy hugged her mother. "I love you both."

"I know." Éowyn smoothed her hand over Ivy's hair. "I won't begrudge Estella your love," she said. "She is your mother as much as me." She kissed Ivy's brow and pulled away. "Now, we should get back to the celebration," she said. Though her eyes were teary, Éowyn looked happy. Ivy nodded.

They walked back out to the hall, hand in hand, and then Éowyn passed her off to Pippin.

"Everything all right?" he asked and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

Ivy nodded and smiled. "Yes. Just talking." She winked at him. "She wanted to be sure I really loved you."

Pippin gave her a crooked smile and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "So did you tell her the truth? That you only want me for my skills in bed?"

She pushed him away, giggling, but he caught her hand and pulled her close again. Ivy looked into his eyes and pressed closer, her thigh pushing into the hardness in his breeches. His hands slid down her back to the curve of her hips and he leaned in to kiss her...

A cough startled them and they jumped apart. Merry, Faramir and Éomer were all frowning at them. She hadn't even realised she had two fathers and an uncle sitting nearby. Ivy glanced at Pippin. His cheeks were as red as hers felt.

"Sorry," they both mumbled. Ivy took Pippin's hand and they hurried away. Ivy couldn't help but start giggling.

"_You_ are going to get me killed!" Pippin whispered.


	84. Chapter 83: May 1437

**May 1437**

Ivy chewed on her lip and studied Pippin's back as they rode their ponies across the field north of Edoras. She was worried about him. He'd been a little quiet and tense since leaving the Shire, but she'd just assumed it was nerves about facing Faramir and Éomer. But he'd spent a week with the two Men and he still seemed nervous about something. And it was worse today.

He'd asked her father if they could go for a ride alone today and he'd seemed more nervous than usual. Her father had agreed--thanks in part to some pointed glares from both Estella and Éowyn--and after lunch they'd set out on their ride. Pippin hadn't said much of anything to her since leaving Edoras and it worried her.

When he did finally speak, she startled from her worried thoughts. "This looks like a good spot," he said and pulled his pony to a halt.

They were next to a small hill, one of countless small dunes that covered the plains of Rohan like waves. They left their ponies to graze at the bottom and Pippin took her hand and they walked through the waist-high grass to the top. The sight of the plains stretching out before her--with no mountains or large settlements to break the horizon--always took Ivy's breath away. She closed her eyes and turned her face into the wind that smelled like sun-warmed grass. If she didn't love the Shire so much, she'd want to live here. She opened her eyes and found she was facing southeast. Over the trees that lined the banks of the River Snowbourne, she could see the mound of Edoras in the distance.

"It's beautiful here," she sighed.

"You're beautiful," Pippin said. He brushed windblown strands of hair from her face and kissed her. Ivy smiled into the kiss, until she realized he was shaking slightly. She pulled back to look at him.

"Is something wrong, Pippin?"

He shook his head. "No. Nothing's wrong. I just..." He took her hand. "Come sit with me."

They sat, the tall grass over their heads now. Pippin leaned back into it, lying on his back to look at the sky. He was quiet for a while and Ivy watched him nervously, wondering what was going on. Because she did think something was wrong. "There _is_ something I want to talk about with you, Ivy," he finally said.

Ivy frowned, very worried now. He wouldn't look at her. He was still looking at the sky.

"I want you to know that since you came back from Gondor, you've brought a lot of happiness to me. When you were a baby, Frodo had said you were a light in the darkness and I believe you still are."

_But_...thought Ivy, her chest suddenly tight with fear.

"We've been through a lot. We've made some mistakes. We caused your dad some grief. But I'd like to think we're stronger for it.

_But_...thought Ivy, biting her lip, trying very hard not to cry. Her mind was racing, panicking. _He's breaking it off, for real this time!_

"_I've_ been through a lot. After Diamond... well, there were times when I thought I'd be better off alone, to not risk going through that again. But you changed my mind, Ivy."

He looked at her then. There were tears in his eyes. Ivy drew in a deep breath and just stared at him, as what he was really saying sank in.

"I know this is sudden. We haven't been courting very long, really. But I don't want to put it off any longer." He rolled over to his side and took her hand. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Ivy just continued to stare at him, open mouthed. Marry? Did he just ask her...? "Yes!" she squeaked. She clapped her hands over her mouth. _She was going to marry Pippin!_

Pippin grinned and pulled her down, gathering her in his arms and kissing her quite thoroughly. Ivy couldn't breath, whether from the kiss or the proposal, she didn't know. He pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"I'll have to ask your dad, of course," he said, winking at her.

She nodded, still trying to catch her breath. Then poked him in the side. "Why were you so nervous? Did you think I'd say 'no'? You scared me! I thought you'd had enough of me and--"

He cut her off with a kiss, rolling them over so that he was half on top of her. He looked in her eyes and brushed his fingers over her cheek. "I'll never have enough of you," he whispered. Then he smiled. "And I was nervous because I've never asked someone to marry me before. The last one was done for me! And I wanted to do this right! I didn't want to mess up and--"

It was Ivy's turn to cut him off.

-o-O-o-

Her family was all together in the hall when they returned. Ivy was grateful for that, because she didn't think she'd have been able to keep her news contained while they got everyone together.

Ivy gave Pippin's hand an encouraging squeeze, then he let go and walked up to her father.

"Could I speak with you a moment, Merry," he asked. Ivy could hear the nervous shake in his voice. She was pretty sure there was nothing to be nervous about, that her dad was expecting this to happen, but Pippin was still nervous.

"Sure, Pip," Merry said. He gave Ivy a curious look, but she could only smile back at him. She was afraid if she opened her mouth, she'd reveal what Pippin was going to talk to him about. And she wanted Pippin to be able to do this the way he wanted, officially asking her dad for permission to marry her. Ivy watched them walk outside.

"What's going on, Ivy?" Estella asked.

Ivy looked at her. Now that Pippin and her father were gone, she figured she could tell everyone else. "He..." She let out a sound between a laugh and a sob and covered her mouth. It still overwhelmed her, that she was really going to marry Pippin! Estella and Éowyn shared a look, grinning at each other.

"Oh, he didn't!" exclaimed Éowyn. She and Estella both got up and hugged Ivy, who collapsed into the embrace of the two women who were her mothers. Soon all three were laughing through their tears.

"What did he do?" Uncle Éomer asked.

"He proposed!" exclaimed Aunt Lothiriel, shaking her head at her confused husband before coming over to embrace Ivy.

The door opened and her father came in followed by Pippin. Pippin was grinning ear to ear. Her father came up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm happy for you, Ivy-lass." he said.

The hall erupted in cheers from her family.

-o-O-o-

"Is Ivy going to be my mother now?"

Pippin looked down at Fari's curious face. He had brought his son out to help with the ponies, just the two of them, in case Fari wanted to talk. This was yet another big change in his son's chaotic life.

"She'll be my wife, but if you're not comfortable calling her your mother, that's all right, Fari. She'll understand." Pippin paused his brushing the pony. "Is this all right with you, me marrying Ivy?"

Fari nodded and smiled. "I like her. Theo and Eomer think she's a bossy sister, but I think she's nice."

Pippin smiled and ruffled his son's hair. He was glad Fari was happy with this. He hoped it would make up for all the pain in his young life.

Fari gave the pony a few more strokes of the brush, biting his lip thoughfully, then he looked up at his father. "When you marry Ivy, can I have a brother?"

Pippin laughed and bent down to hug Fari. He was hoping for the same thing. He knew Fari longed to have siblings like the Brandybucks and Gamgees. He would love nothing more than to give his son a brother. He looked in Fari's eyes and winked. "We'll see, Fari."

-o-O-o-

Pippin realized he was holding his breath and let it out in a nervous sigh. He tried not to look at the people in the hall, watching him. He had to pretend they didn't exist, he just had to concentrate on what he needed to say. He was terrified of messing up and forgetting the oath.

Since they were in Rohan--and Ivy was half Rohirric--they would do the betrothal in the Rohirric tradition. They'd spent the morning negotiating _handgeld_ and _brýdgifu_ and _morgengifu_. It wasn't so different from a hobbit betrothal. The _handgeld_ was the same as a hobbit's bride wealth, the payment to the girl's family for giving up their daughter. The _brýdgifu_ was Ivy's dowry--her own things she'd collected for marriage and her share of the inheritance from her father. The hobbits didn't have an equivalent to the _morgengifu_, gifts from the groom to the bride on the morning of the wedding. And not just any trifle. A common _morgengifu_ was a tract of land or horses or a substantial amount of gold that would become the wife's own property.

The prospective groom traditionally approached the girl's father with friends to back him up for the negotiations. Pippin would have chosen Reg, Everard, Ferdy and Sam for the job, but as they were all far away in the Shire, Faramir took the place of his 'best man'.

Faramir was standing next to him now, at the front of the hall, as they waited for Ivy.

"I'm going to forget what to say," Pippin whispered to the man standing next to him. The whole ceremony was on _his_ shoulders. Ivy didn't have to say a thing. He was the only one who could mess it up.

Faramir chuckled. "No you won't. I didn't, and neither will you." Faramir patted his shoulder and leaned close. "And I'll be here to whisper the words to you if you _do_ forget."

Pippin grinned at him and then Ivy was coming in, flanked by Estella and Éowyn. Pippin gasped at the sight. She wore a dress of light green, with a pattern of ivy leaves around the scooped neckline. The women of the hall had quickly sewn and embroidered it for her in just a few days. She wore jewelry borrowed from the Queen, ancient heirlooms of other queens of Rohan. Her hair was loose and framed her face like a golden veil. If there was any doubt that Ivy was the daughter of kings, today that doubt would disappear.

Ivy stood in front of him, smiling at him, and he smiled back. Then he completely forgot what he needed to say, his mind a blank.

He took Ivy's hand in his--as was required--and shifted slightly to kick Faramir's shin with his heel.

"We declare..." whispered Faramir.

"We declare," Pippin said, the words suddenly coming back to him, "ourselves witnesses that thou, Ivy Brandybuck, bondest me in lawful betrothal, and with taking hold of hands thou pledge me marriage in exchange for the _handgeld_ and _morgengifu_ promised, and engagest me to fulfill and observe the whole of the oath between us, which has been said in the hearing of witnesses without duplicity or cunning, as a real and authorized compact."

He took a deep breath and glanced at the crowd, at Éomer's nod that he'd done it right, at Merry's proud face smiling at him, and even Gimli was there beaming at him, having rushed over from Helm's Deep as soon as he'd received word. Then Éomer raised his cup to toast them, the others following, and Faramir clapped him on the shoulder.

Then he looked back at Ivy and she was smiling at him with tears in her eyes. He didn't know if it was tradition or not, but he kissed her anyway.


	85. Chapter 84: June 1437

**June 1437**

Ivy flinched as the needle pricked her skin yet _again_. She stuck her poor, abused thumb in her mouth and contemplated the embroidery in her lap. It was a knotwork pattern Aunt Lothiríel had taught her, though it was nowhere near as neat and even as her aunt's delicate stitches. The pattern followed the hem of a baby's dress, which was the only reason Ivy was putting up with the chore. She'd never had patience for embroidery. She'd rather do the knitting Estella had taught her, though she didn't even enjoy that so much. But the tiny dress was going to be for _her_ babies, and it made the sore fingers worth it.

She didn't have much in her dowry chest. As a girl, she'd always thought she'd have until she was twenty, the age when hobbit lasses started filling their chests with the things they'd need as a wife. And she'd never considered gathering a dowry after her early maturity, thinking she'd never need it. Until Pippin. When they started courting, Estella had given her a chest and started giving her things to put in it. Since she would be Mistress of the largest household in the Shire, she wouldn't need the domestic items--dishes and silverware and linens--that most girls collected, so it was mostly decorative items, some jewelry that had belonged to her grandmother, and baby things.

Éowyn and Estella had conspired together after her betrothal and decided she needed more things. _Especially_ baby things. Ivy sometimes suspected that she had ceased to be 'daughter' and was now 'provider of future grandchildren'. Not that she minded so much. She wanted babies, too.

Éowyn and Estella were sitting across from her, chatting together as they worked. Estella was knitting a blanket and Éowyn was embroidering a tiny dress, too. Ivy raised an eyebrow. They were giggling.

"Here's another", said Éowyn.

"_I am a wonderful help to women,_

_The hope of something to come. I harm_

_No citizen except my slayer._

_Rooted I stand on a high bed._

_I am shaggy below. Sometimes the beautiful_

_Peasant's daughter, an eager-armed,_

_Proud woman grabs my body,_

_Rushes my red skin, holds me hard,_

_Claims my head. The curly-haired_

_Woman who catches me fast will feel_

_Our meeting. Her eye will be wet._

"What am I?" Éowyn asked, grinning broadly.

Estella snorted. "I know what it _sounds_ like!" They both broke into raucous laughter.

Ivy's cheeks went warm. "I'm sitting right here!" she said. "Do you think you should be talking about _that_ in front of your _daughter_?"

"It's an onion!" Éowyn exclaimed. She grinned at Ivy. "What did you think it was?"

Ivy glared at her mother.

Estella caught her breath from her laughter. "I'll never look at an onion the same again!" They both broke down again, laughing so hard they were in tears.

Ivy shook her head. She had wanted her mothers to like each other. Was it too late to change her mind?

"Oh! And my favorite!" Éowyn said, grabbing Estella's arm.

"_The young man came over to the corner_

_Where he knew she stood. He stepped up,_

_Eager and agile, lifted his tunic_

_With hard hands, thrust through her girdle_

_Something stiff, worked on the standing_

_One his will. Both swayed and shook._

_The young man hurried, was sometimes useful,_

_Served well, but always tired_

_Sooner than she, weary of the work._

_Under her girdle began to grow_

_A hero's reward for laying on dough._"

Ivy squeezed her eyes shut. Her face was hot now. She needed to stop listening to them. Concentrate on embroidery.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Ivy," Estella gently scolded.

"Especially since it's a butter churn," Éowyn giggled.

Estella laughed. "I'll have to tell that one to Celandine." She winked at Éowyn. "My sister-in-law is famous for her butter." They both giggled.

Ivy bowed her head back to her work, biting her lip. The riddles _were_ funny. It's just that it was her _mothers_ were saying them. If it had come from Kel or Gwen, she'd be rolling with laughter, too.

"I didn't think you were this shy about things, Ivy," Estella said. Ivy looked up at her. The both of them were grinning at her. "You're not going to be this shy on your wedding night, are you?" Estella winked.

"I'm not being shy," Ivy said. "It's just... You're my mothers!"

They both giggled again. They were doing a lot of giggling. They were worse than Brenna and Aife.

"You and your brothers and sister had to come from somewhere," Estella laughed.

Ivy rolled her eyes. It didn't mean she had to think about it.

"At least you don't have any reason to be shy on your wedding night, since you're already experienced." Éowyn said. "Then you can relax and enjoy yourself."

"It's good if you can be relaxed," Estella added. "Especially if your husband is nervous. Which he most certainly will be, knowing Pippin." She snorted.

Ivy just stared at her. She couldn't believe they were telling her these things.

"Faramir was shy about it, our first time," Éowyn giggled.

"I think most lads are nervous and shy that first time," Estella said. "Worse than the lasses. Even if they've done it before. In fact,..."

Ivy shook her head and went back to her work. She didn't want to hear this. Maybe she'd recite poetry in her head to block them out. Sindarin poetry. The epic stuff, that took lots of concentration.

_Tinúviel elvanui_

_Elleth alfirin edhelhael_

_O hon ring finnil fuinui _

_A renc gelebrin thiliol..._

She was jarred from the verse by more raucous laughter. She couldn't help but listen to what they were saying.

"I know! I noticed, too!" Éowyn said.

Ivy just gaped at them. _Oh, Great Eru, they were talking about..._

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. It opened and her father peeked in. "It's awful noisy in here," he grinned. "So what are you ladies talking about?"

Estella and Éowyn looked at each other and screeched with laughter. Ivy contemplated hiding under the table.

"Oh, nothing much," Estella said after she'd caught her breath. Both she and Éowyn, smiled at him, lips pressed tight, seemingly ready to burst.

"Right," her father said, watching Estella and Éowyn. He looked a bit worried. "Well, just wanted to let you know it was about supper time." He quickly left. Ivy rolled her eyes as Estella and Éowyn burst into laughter again.

-o-O-o-

Later that evening, Ivy found her father sitting on the ledge outside Meduseld alone, smoking his pipe. She sat next to him and he put his arm around her. "What are you doing out here alone?" she asked.

He took a puff from his pipe, then looked at her. "Just having a think," he said. "All this talk about your betrothal and your wedding makes me realize I won't have you around very much anymore."

Ivy hugged him, suddenly feeling a little sad herself. She wanted to be with Pippin, very much, but she would miss her dad, too. "I'll only be in Tuckborough," she said.

"I know," he said, giving her a squeeze. "I know it's selfish, but I'm glad things didn't work out with that other boy. I don't think I could have handled it if you'd stayed in Gondor."

"I'm glad it didn't work out, too," she said. For lots of reasons. She now realized she couldn't have left the Shire forever, either. And it meant she had Pippin.

"I think Pippin's glad it didn't work out, as well," her father said with a wink. "It's funny, that the last time we were in Rohan together, you weren't even speaking to him."

"Ugh! Don't remind me," Ivy said. Was she really that much of a brat as a child?

Her father laughed. "I'm glad it worked out for both of you," he said.

Ivy nodded. Then she smiled. "Did you know I had asked him to marry him on his wedding day?"

"You did?"

"I didn't really know what being married meant, then. I thought it meant he'd spend more time with me and play with me all the time." She giggled. "Now I know it means a different kind of 'playing'". She clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Ivy!"

"Sorry," she said, her face warm. "I've been under a bad influence today, having to listen to...all sorts of things."

"So what were they torturing you with?" he asked. "You didn't look too happy when I interrupted."

She shook her head. "Telling naughty jokes and riddles, mostly. Then they started talking about...you know...and it's... just..." Ivy sighed and covered her blushing face with her hands. "There are some things a girl doesn't need to hear her mother and stepmother talk about."

"Oh, it couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh, really?" Ivy looked up at him. "They were talking about _you_, Dad!"

Merry scowled. "What were they saying that was so bad?"

Ivy cocked her head at him, eyebrow raised. "Well, apparently there's this noise you make when you..."

"Ivy!" Merry winced and turned bright red. He puffed his pipe, thoughtful for a while. Then he chuckled and said, "Well, if they can talk about _that,_ then at least it means there's no hard feelings between them."

"I suppose so," Ivy said. She still didn't want to hear about it. She rested her head on his shoulder. She hadn't spent a lot of time with her dad lately. She hadn't seen him for three years, then the past year she'd been fighting with him or focused on Pippin. "Do you want to go for a ride tomorrow?" she asked. "Just us."

"I'd love to, Ivy-lass." he said. She snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around him and they watched the stars come out.

-o-O-o-

"Ivy told me what you were talking about today."

Estella rolled over to look at her husband. "Her dowry chest? The wedding?"

"Among other things."

Estella propped herself up on an elbow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Merry pulled the blanket up to his chin. "You were talking about me!" He pouted. He'd worried their whole trip here how to handle it if Estella and Éowyn didn't get along. Now they seemed to be getting along _too_ well.

Estella snorted. "Oh. That." She choked on a laugh.

"Estella! How could you? I mean..." Merry gave an indignant huff.

"I'm sorry, Merry." She bent to kiss him but he wriggled away, trying very hard to look hurt. She sighed. "We just got talking about..._things,_ and we were giving Ivy a bit of advice--don't you give me that look, the girl is getting married after all--and Éowyn and I got talking about our own experiences, and I just mentioned that cute little noise you make and Éowyn giggled--I don't think she meant to--and then she said she had noticed it, too, and... Merry. There isn't anything to be embarassed about. It's no secret we've both bedded you. The children kind of give it away."

Merry stared at her, a little surprised. "I thought you were jealous of her?"

Estella smiled. "Maybe I was. But not anymore. I like her very much and you know I'm a good judge of character. And she is so very much in love with Faramir, so there isn't anything to be jealous of. And she's very easy to talk to and I guess we just forgot ourselves."

Merry sulked. They'd been talking about him! And it made him wonder what else they had discussed about him.

"Would you rather we didn't get along?" Estella asked.

"Might save me my sanity," Merry mumbled.

"What was that?"

"No. I'm happy you get along." For the most part.

"All right, then." Estella watched him for a moment. "Are you mad at me?"

"Maybe." Merry raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched. "You'll probably have to find some way to make it up to me."

Estella chuckled and poked his side. "You are a tease, Meriadoc Brandybuck." She rolled over to straddle him and bent down, their noses touching. "Now. How about we see if I can get you to make that noise again?"

* * *

Note: The riddles are real Anglo-Saxon riddles from the Exeter Book. The onion is Number 23, the churn is Number 52. Translations from the Kalamazoo Riddle Group. 


	86. Chapter 85: September 1437

**September 1437**

Ivy signed her name to the paper, the contract that outlined the promises of her and Pippin's betrothal. Although they were officially betrothed, both her dad and Pippin thought it best that they do it the hobbit way as well, just to fend off any who might be upset about 'foreign influences' on the Thain. Ivy set down the pen and looked at her name. She wouldn't be Ivy Brandybuck much longer. In May, she'd become a Took.

"That should be all," Sam said, gathering up the papers. "Nice and easy since you've already worked out the particulars while you were in Rohan." He passed a copy each to Ivy's dad and Pippin.

Rosie came into Bag End's parlor, carrying a tray of tea. "All finished, then, are you?" she asked, setting the tray down on the table next to Estella. Rosie passed Ivy her cup of tea.

"Thank you, Rosie," Ivy said. She was still getting used to calling the Gamgees just Rosie and Sam. Being Pippin's friends, they'd become her friends, too, rather than 'aunt' and 'uncle'.

"Are you going to be having a Rohirric wedding as well?" Sam asked.

"For the most part," Pippin said. "But though we won't need the Mayor to officiate, seeing as we've got the King of Rohan coming, I will be needing you as a best man, Mister Gamgee."

Sam looked a little surprised. "Me, Mister Pipppin?"

"Of course!" said Pippin. "Seeing as you're my second-best-friend and all." Sam flushed a little at Pippin's words. Ivy smiled. Even after all these years, Sam still hadn't gotten used to being close friends with the two most important hobbits in the Shire. "You and Reg, Ev and Ferdy." He leaned towards Sam. "Your job," he said in a mock whisper, "is to help me fight off the Brandybucks and steal away with the girl if the need arises."

"Ha!" Her dad fixed Pippin with a glare, a smile just tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I'd like to see you try!"

They all laughed, and Sam shook his head, chucking. "Well, I'm honored to be asked, Mister Pippin," he said.

"What is a Rohirric ceremony like?" Rosie asked.

"It's not so different from ours," Pippin said. "Promises to be supportive and faithful and the like. The only real difference is the swords."

Rosie's eyebrows shot up. "Swords?"

"We exchange swords," said Ivy. "I'm having a new one made for Pippin. Gimli will bring it with him." She smiled. She'd had a lot of fun designing that sword with Éowyn and Gimli. Gimli was making it for her. "And Pippin gives me an ancestral sword that I will pass on to our children."

"Except I don't really have one," Pippin sighed. "Hobbits aren't exactly known for swords, and this one has to be an _important_ sword. The only really famous hobbit sword belonged to Brandobras Took and the North-tooks have it." He gave a wry grin. "I don't think I'll be able to get that one."

"We still need to go through the Old Took's rooms," Ivy's dad said. "There's bound to be something in there."

"You've seen those rooms, Merry!" Pippin exclaimed. "It's frightening! I wouldn't doubt that he has a dragon stashed in one of those old cupboards!" He snorted. "Before we go in there, we need to prepare for a full expedition. Moria will seem like a stroll through Hobbiton compared to those rooms!"

Ivy laughed. It was well known that the rooms at Great Smials that had belonged to her great-great-great grandfather, Gerontius Took, was a nightmare of moldy furniture, cupboards bursting with mathoms, and just...stuff. Nobody had ever been brave enough to go clean them out after he died.

"I'm sure you'll get a proper sword, Mister Pippin," Sam said.

Pippin shrugged. "Well, if all else fails, I can give Ivy my own sword. It at least has some history behind it."

He sighed and Ivy touched his hand. She knew he wanted to give her a proper Rohirric wedding, but the sword was an issue. In Rohan, swords were used by generations of Riders and each had a story behind it. Even a farmer's family sword had seen battle. But the only swords in the Shire were tarnished relics, hundreds of years old, that had hung over the family fireplace for so long that if you were to take it down, there'd be a pattern of a sword on the sooty wall.

"Your sword would be perfect," Ivy said, "and you'll be getting a new one, so it would be appropriate to give your Gondorian sword to be passed on."

Pippin shrugged. "I suppose. I just wanted to give you a _special_ sword."

Ivy shared a look with her dad. She'd have him talk to Pippin about it, that any sword Pippin gave her would be wonderful.

-o-O-o-

They had another betrothal party, for their Shire friends and relations, at Great Smials. The Tooks who had been so disagreeable about their courtship now had no choice but to acknowledge her as their future Mistress. Ivy couldn't help but feel a little smug about that. But most Tooks seemed pleased with the betrothal. Vinca told her their relatives had watched the change come over Pippin when he started courting her, how he was once again the happy, laughing hobbit they remembered before he'd married Diamond. They couldn't help but love Ivy for that.

Before the party, Pippin's sisters brought Ivy to Pearl's parlor. "We have a gift for you," Pearl said, and she disappeared into a side door and returned with a small cherrywood box. She set it on the table next to Ivy's chair and opened it. It was a jewelry box, filled with necklaces, rings, brooches and combs. Pearl pulled out a necklace, a gold chain with a round emerald pendant. "Mum gave each of us one of her necklaces on our betrothals," Pearl said. "She was saving this one for Pippin's wife--it matches his eyes, Mum always said--but she couldn't bring herself to give it to...the cow." Pearl coughed and her sisters snickered. She opened the clasp on the necklace and held it out to Ivy. "I know she would want you to have it, Ivy. She would have loved to see Pippin as happy as he is with you."

Ivy studied the pendant, watching the light catch the facets on the emerald. The chain was very fine and had to have been Dwarvish--or possibly even Elvish--in origin.

"Well, let's see it on you," Nel laughed.

Ivy blushed a little and lifted her hair so Pearl could put the necklace on her. The chain would have been a little long for a hobbit--more evidence for a non-hobbit origin--but it seemed to be just the right size for her. Probably Dwarvish, then.

"It's perfect," Pearl said. "Like it was meant for you." She smiled. Her sisters echoed their approval of the necklace on Ivy.

"I'm glad mum didn't give it to _her_," Vinca said. "Mum didn't give _her_ anything at all." She leaned closer to Ivy. "It's not known outside the immediate family, but Mum didn't like Diamond from the start. She was furious with Dad for making that deal with the North-tooks. In private, she didn't speak to him for weeks."

"We think it's what made her health deteriorate," Pearl said. "Pippin was her favorite and it made her sick having to watch him be so miserable. Dad didn't want to believe it though..." She sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry," Ivy said. She fingered the small emerald that hung just above swell of her breasts, the jewel that had belonged to Eglantine Banks Took. She had barely known Pippin's mother. She had died not long after Ivy turned nine. Ivy only had vague memories of her, from parties and visits to Great Smials. Ivy remembered she had been very nice and pretty and had been close to her Gran, but that was all.

"What's done is done," Pearl said with a slight shake of her head. "But I know she would have adored you. She only wanted to see Pippin happy, and you've made that happen."

Ivy didn't know what to say to that. She was happy Pippin's sisters thought that Pippin's mum would have liked her, but she felt sad for Eglantine, dying because of her son's misery. Another life Diamond had ruined.

Pearl closed the box of treasures and brushed her fingers over the leaves carved into the lid. "This will be yours as well," she said.

Ivy looked up at her, surprised. She'd assumed the box was Pearl's. "For... me?"

"It's a tradition to pass the Mistress' jewels to the next Mistress," Pearl said. "A tradition Mum broke by giving them to me rather than Diamond. But now they can go to their proper owner. And you will add to the box and pass treasures on to your daughters at their betrothals. And someday the box will go to the next Mistress of Tuckborough." Pearl picked up the box. "It's a long tradition. The box itself dates back to Isumbras the First's wife, and some of the rings are thought to have belonged to Bucca's wife."

Ivy couldn't remember when Isumbras--the first Took Thain--reigned, but she knew that Bucca, the very first Thain of the Shire, lived a thousand years ago. The box was very valuable indeed.

"Pippin will officially give this to you after you've married," Pearl said. "It will be waiting for you in his--well, _your_ room." Pearl winked at her.

"And don't worry, we'll make sure Pippin's rooms are ready for you," Nel said. "We'll need to add some feminine furniture--a dressing table and a proper wardrobe." She grinned. "Not that you'll be noticing any of your furniture other than the bed that first week or so." The three sisters all laughed. Ivy's cheeks went warm. What was it that made women talk like this when a girl got betrothed? And Pearl was a grandmother now, and here she was giggling like a tween!

"Pippin told us about the Rohirric wedding," Vinca said. "That sounds exciting, though I think some of the old aunts might have a fit when the swords come out." Vinca grinned. Ivy didn't think Pippin's sisters were too concerned about offending their stuffy old aunts.

"What are you going to wear?" Pearl asked. "Something Rohirric?"

"No," Ivy said. "My mother is having a dress made for me. Apparently it's similar to Queen Arwen's wedding dress." She shrugged. Her mother had seemed quite certain she would love the dress. Ivy really didn't care too much. She'd never been interested in dresses like other girls. And she wanted her mother to be involved in the wedding--Éowyn wouldn't be arriving until a week or two beforehand--so she'd let her mother take measurements and left the dress up to her. "She didn't tell me much about it--she wants it to be a surprise. But I think she told Estella about it."

"So they got along all right?" Pearl asked.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Too well. I think they _enjoyed_ embarrassing me with their 'advice'."

The sisters laughed again. "I'm sure you'll be appreciating that 'advice' in...hmm... eight months?" Nel said.

Ivy couldn't help the shy smiled that accompanied her blush. Eight months! And then she'd be Pippin's wife.

"Now that _we've_ embarrassed you, too," Pearl said, "we should let you go. Our poor baby brother is probably looking for you."

"The wedding won't come soon enough for him," Vinca said with an exaggerated sigh. "He pines for you, you know. He got used to seeing you every day this summer, and now..." She gave another exaggerated sigh, barely hiding her smile.

"You just watch him," Pearl said as they made their way out of her parlor. "He's probably moping around out in the garden because we've stolen you away, but as soon as he sees you, his face will light up and he'll only see you."

Ivy snorted at Pearl's prediction, but sure enough, a forlorn-looking Pippin only seemed to be half-listening to a conversation between her dad and Reg. When he saw them coming across the garden, he beamed at her and got up to come to her. His sisters giggled. "See?" said Vinca.

He did seem to only have eyes for her, ignoring his sisters as he came towards her.

"See? We brought her back," Pearl said to him and she kissed his cheek. Nel and Vinca did the same as they filed past him, following Pearl out into the garden. Pippin made a face, like a little boy having to endure kisses from old aunts, that made Ivy giggle. Then he turned to her.

"I missed you," he said and pulled her close to kiss her.

Ivy smiled into the kiss, because everything his sisters had predicted had been right.

He pulled back to look at her. "So what did they talk to you about?"

"They gave me this," she said, brushing her fingers over the necklace.

Pippin smiled broadly. "Pearl said she'd be giving it to you," he said. "It looks beautiful on you." He ran a finger down the chain to the pendant. "I wish my mum could have seen it on you."

"I wish she could have, too," Ivy said. She covered his hand with hers. "I'm sorry. They told me about her," she whispered. "How she was sad for you and--"

Pippin cut her off with a finger to her lips and shook his head. "Not today. Mum wouldn't want us dwelling on sad things today." He took her hand and kissed it. "Today I only want to think of how happy you make me."

He kissed her again, a kiss that she felt down to toes. She pulled back, a little out of breath. "Do you think we should be doing this in the middle of the garden?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

He chuckled. "No." He leaned close to her. "I'd much prefer to take this elsewhere." He gazed into her eyes with that look that gave her a fire low in her belly. "But I'm afraid if I tried that, your father would kill me." He winked and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She nodded and took his arm so they could go greet their newly arrived guests. She tried to ignore the desire that flared within her. She didn't think the wedding would come soon enough either.


	87. Chapter 86: October 1437

**October 1437**

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the Hall?"

Pippin waved his hand at Freddy as he slid down from the wagon. "We're fine, Freddy! It's just a short walk. Then you don't have to bother getting the wagon across the ferry." He turned to help Ivy down.

Ivy took hold of Pippin's hand and slid off the wagon, but she wasn't so used to being drunk. In fact, this was the first time she'd ever drank this much ale. So she stumbled a little when her feet hit the ground, sending her right into Pippin's waiting arms.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled at her. He had the loveliest smile. The loveliest mouth. She really liked to kiss that mouth. In fact, she really wanted to kiss it right now...

"Merry will kill me if I let you out of my sight, you know."

Ivy sighed at the mention of her dad. Her father usually frowned when she kissed Pippin.

"Oh, Freddy! They'll be fine!"

Ivy smiled. Aunt Celly was always on their side. She was always letting them "sneak away" outside the pub for a little time alone. Not that they could do much out behind the _Golden Perch_. She rested her head on Pippin's shoulder, still wrapped in his embrace, and looked up at Uncle Freddy. He was frowning at them. Just like her dad. Then he sighed and turned to his wife. "Fine. But if Merry becomes a granddad in nine months, I'm blaming you."

Celandine laughed, giddy from many cups of wine at the _Golden Perch_, and kissed her husband. Then she turned to look at them. "No babies!" she scolded, wagging her finger at Ivy. She giggled again and wrapped her arms around Freddy.

Ivy felt her face get warm and she got a fluttery feeling in her stomach that she was sure wasn't from the ale. She always got that feeling when she thought about having babies with Pippin.

Freddy sighed and snapped the reins. The wagon lurched away up the Causeway. Aunt Celly waved to them, then went back to snuggling up against her husband.

"Ready for a walk?" Pippin asked, rubbing her back lightly.

Ivy sighed. She'd really just like to stay here, wrapped in Pippin's embrace, her nose buried in his shirt collar. He smelled like pipeweed and ale and Pippin. She inhaled deeply and got an achy warmth low in her belly.

"Ivy?" He pulled away from her to look in her face. He had lovely eyes, too. Beautiful green, like the Shire. She could look in his eyes forever. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She startled, suddenly realizing that they were standing in the middle of the road at the intersection where the Causeway met Ferry Lane. "Um... Yes. I'm fine."

He chuckled a little and took her hand, tugging her down Ferry Lane. "I think the walk will do us good anyway, before we meet up with your dad."

She frowned. "I'm old enough to get drunk, Pippin," she scoffed.

"Yes," he said, patting her hand, "but I think he's more concerned with what we might _do_ while you are drunk."

She blushed again. She knew very well what she'd like to be doing. But he was right. Her dad would be very upset if he found out about it. Not that he'd have to find out...

They reached the ferry and Ivy had to sit on the rough logs while Pippin pushed them across the river. The movement on the water was making her a little queasy. She was very happy to get to the other side.

They reached the road that led to the Hall and on impulse, Ivy threw her arms around Pippin. They'd had a wonderful time at the _Golden Perch_, laughing and singing and drinking. She didn't want the evening to end. "Let's go riding!"

"We're not going riding, Ivy. You're drunk. I'm taking you home."

Ivy pouted. "I'm not that drunk!"

Pippin laughed. "Yes, you are! And I'm not letting you get on a pony in your state."

She glared at him, but then a thought struck her, some Rohirric innuendo she'd learned from her mother concerning 'going riding'. She giggled so hard, Pippin had to hold her up.

"What's so funny?"

She took a deep breath to try to calm herself, then looked into his eyes. "I don't have to ride a _pony_," she said coyly. She let her hand drop to his waist, then slide around the front to his--

"No!" he said, grabbing her hand.

"Pippin!" she whined. She twined her arms around his neck again. "We've done it before. Remember? And we're going to be married in the spring!"

"Then we don't have long to wait, do we?"

Ivy pulled away from him with a huff. "Fine." She turned away and stumbled up the road towards home. Why did he have to be so difficult? She wanted him. Very, very, very much. And she _thought_ he wanted her. She'd felt _that_ when she'd been embracing him. And she'd almost felt it even more, but he'd grabbed her hands away. Fine. She'd go home _alone_ and he could just take care of it himself. Not that he'd ever let _her_ take care of it--

"Ivy!"

She ignored him, but he caught up with her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop.

"Why are you running away from me?"

"Because you don't want me," she said, pulling her arm from his grip and stepping away from him.

He laughed, which made her mad. She started to stomp away but he stepped forward and caught her. He pulled her close for a deep kiss that involved quite a bit of tongue. Ivy sighed. Her knees felt weak, so leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He broke the kiss to look at her. "I want you more than anything," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He gave a slight push of his hips into her and she could feel him, hard against her belly, making her gasp. He touched his forehead to hers. "But not until we're married."

She groaned and buried her face in his neck. "But why?" she whined. "We're betrothed!"

"First off, because I promised your Dad. Second, because you are too drunk to make the decision. Third--"

"I'm not too drunk!"

"Ivy, you had six mugs of ale and I know you've never drank that much before."

"How do you know that?" she said, scrunching up her face at him.

"Because you told us that when we ordered the last round." He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "Now, _third_..." He put his arms around her again. "Third, I promised _myself_ that I'm going to make up for our first time. When I make love to you again, it will be at Crickhollow, on our honeymoon, and not in the woods off the road. It will be slow and romantic and everything losing your maidenhood should have been."

She shook her head. She wished he'd stop feeling guilty about that. "Pip--"

He pressed a finger to her lips to cut off her protest. "AndI _will_ be sober. Especially that! All right?"

She nodded. Even in her drunken state--yes, all right, she admitted she was quite drunk!--she could understand his feelings about wanting to be sober.

He took her hand and they continued up the road. But Ivy was still not quite ready to go home yet.

She caught sight of a small copse of trees just off the road. She and her brothers (and sometimes cousins and Gamgees) had often used it for hide-and-seek. She grinned and tugged Pippin in the direction of the trees.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I need a rest for a bit," she said. "Over there."

"Ivy..."

She ignored him and continued to drag him off the road and around the clump of trees. There was a small clearing here, filled with daisies that seemed to glow in the moonlight and a light blanket of autumn leaves. She let go of Pippin's hand and went and plopped herself down in the middle of it. She leaned back on her elbows and smiled up at him. She thought he looked quite lovely tonight.

Pippin knelt next to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm laying down," she said. She slid off her elbows, lying back in the leaves, and giggled.

He shook his head. "I see that. Why are you lying down?"

She met his eyes, gazing into those lovely green eyes, and reached to take his hand again. She pulled him closer, so he was leaning over her. "You can't figure it out?"

"Ivy, what did I just tell you about this?"

"Shut up, Pippin." She reached her hand behind his neck, threading her fingers through his hair, and pulled him down to kiss her.

He tasted like ale, with a hint of wine. He hadn't touched whiskey since he'd lain with her. She was glad he didn't drink it anymore. The smell of whiskey reminded her of what he was like... before. When he was so sad, so full of despair.

She opened her mouth wider, letting him tangle his tongue with hers. She slid her hand inside his coat to press on his back. His kisses slowed a little, then he sighed and lay down next to her in the leaves.

Pippin rolled his body towards her, so he was half on top of her. Ivy shivered as he slid his hand over her body, from her hip up to her ribs. His thumb brushed her breast and she moaned into the kiss.

He stopped his kisses and pulled his hand away. "Sorry," he breathed.

She shook her head. She didn't want him to be sorry! She knew she had just agreed to wait, but right now, overwhelmed by his scent and his taste and his touch, she wanted him. She looked him in the eyes as she took his hand and pressed it to her breast.

He shuddered and closed his eyes, his breaths suddenly coming deep. He shook his head. "No, Ivy."

He tried to pull his hand away, but she held it firmly in place. "I want you," she breathed. Her nipple was hard under his hand and the ache between her legs was throbbing. She arched her back, pushing her hips into him. She could feel him hard against her thigh and all she wanted right now was for him to be inside her.

He gasped and this time he managed to jerk his hand away. He sat up, breathing hard. "Trust me, Ivy. I want you very much, too. But..." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Not like this. Not when I'm drunk."

He looked so sad when he said that, maybe even a little ashamed. She should have known better than to push him like this. She blinked, her eyes suddenly wet. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Ivy, no, don't..." He leaned over and caressed her cheek. "Don't cry, love."

She sniffled. "I can't help it." Which was true. She didn't know where all these tears were suddenly coming from.

He chuckled and kissed her gently. "I think it's the ale," he said. He brushed a strand of hair from her cheek and sat back up. He pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled and wiped her runny nose.

"Ready to go home, now?" he asked. "I'm sure your dad is wondering where we are."

She nodded. Might as well go home. The sooner she got in bed, the sooner she could get back to Pippin. In her dreams, at least.

He took her hands and pulled her to her feet. She swayed a little at first, still dizzy from the ale and the kisses, then she took his hand and they walked back out to the road.

She wasn't feeling quite so dizzy by the time they reached the front steps to Brandy Hall. Pippin was right. The walk did do them good. She just hoped it was good enough for her father.

They went through the center set of doors and Ivy cringed as they squeaked, echoing in the quiet hall. She wondered if her father left them squeaky on purpose, because he was now striding out of his study, Estella behind him.

"A little late don't you think, Pippin?" he said sternly.

Pippin gave Ivy's hand a squeeze and shrugged. "We walked home from the ferry so that Freddy wouldn't have to do the crossing."

Her father frowned. "Freddy was _supposed_ to bring you _here_."

Pippin sighed. "I talked him out of it, so if you want to blame anyone, blame me."

"They just walked home, Merry," Estella said, poking her husband in the arm.

"We didn't _do_ anything, Dad!" Ivy protested. She took a step toward him, swaying a little, and hiccuped.

Her dad narrowed his eyes. "How much did you have to drink?"

"Aunt Celly didn't let me drink too much," she said. She hiccuped again and giggled.

"Well, perhaps you should be off to bed," Estella said cheerily, taking her hand and pulling her away from Pippin. "You, too, Pippin--"

"Wait!" Her dad said. He came over to her and pulled out a leaf that had been tangled into the back of her hair. Ivy's face warmed and her dad narrowed his eyes again, his face going a little red. "Lots of leaves at the _Golden Perch_ tonight, were there?" He glared at Pippin.

Pippin was staring at the leaf like it was going to jump over and bite him.

"Well?" Merry demanded.

"Oh, really," Estella said, snatching the leaf from his hand. "They _are_ betrothed, Merry. And how many leaves did I get in _my_ hair on our walks?"

Ivy giggled--she couldn't help it--and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled when her dad glared at her.

"Nothing happened, Merry," Pippin said, finally finding his voice. "We stopped for a bit and we, um, kissed and... erm... nothing happened!" Pippin gave a weak smile.

Merry nodded. "We'll talk in the morning," he said to Pippin. He turned and walked back to his study.

"Dad's mad at us," Ivy said. She sniffed. The tears were threatening to come back.

"He's just being overprotective," Estella said. "I'll talk to him." She patted Ivy's arm and smiled at Pippin. "Why don't you take Ivy to her room. She looks like she's about to fall over." She winked at them. "I'll give you a few minutes to say goodnight, but then I'm coming down to break it up."

Ivy was really glad she had Estella. Estella always understood. Ivy hugged her, then took Pippin's hand again and they walked down the hallway to her room. She tried to lead him into her room, but he stopped in the doorway.

"You can come in and say goodnight to me," she said, tugging at his hand again.

"Oh, no!" He shook his head. "I am _not_ letting your dad find me in your room. We'll say our goodnight's right here." He pointed down at the threshold of her doorway.

Ivy sighed. He was probably right.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her, soft and lingering. "Goodnight, love," he said when they parted.

"Goodnight," she breathed, eyes half closed, warm and tingly from the kiss. Then he was gone, down the hallway to his guest room.

Ivy watched him disappear into his room, then sighed and closed her door. She pulled off her dress (_won't it be nice when Pippin could do that for her_?) and put on her nightgown, then crawled into bed (_won't it be nice when Pippin could be in bed waiting for her_?). She blew out the candle and lay down. Why was the room spinning?

A light knock, then Estella opened the door. "No Thains of the Shire in here?" she asked, amusement in her voice.

"No, Estella," Ivy groaned. She took a deep breath. She wasn't really feeling well, now that she was lying down.

Estella closed the door behind her and came in to sit on the edge of Ivy's bed. She held out a large mug. "Water," she said. "Drink it up. You'll be glad you did in the morning."

Ivy swallowed down the cool water. It felt good on her parched tongue, but her stomach wasn't too sure of it.

"_Did_ anything happen?" Estella asked.

"_No_, Estella!" Ivy glared at her. Didn't she just say that, out in the hall? Wouldn't anyone believe her?

Estella patted her leg. "No need to get upset. I just wanted to hear it from you, without your father glaring at you, before I go and defend you."

Ivy stared into the mug. "Dad still doesn't trust us."

"He... He just worries, Ivy. He just wants to protect you."

"Pippin would never hurt me!"

"I know that, Ivy. And I _know_ your father knows that, too. He just--"

"I wanted to. Tonight." Ivy made herself meet Estella's eyes. "I tried to get him to do it. I touched him..." She ignored the burn on her cheeks, too angry to care. "But he said 'no', Estella! He wants to wait until we're married. So tell Dad _that_, when he starts in on Pippin."

She felt the tears threatening again, so she hid her face behind the mug, swallowing the remaining water. Her dad still didn't completely trust them. Most couples stopped having chaperones after they were betrothed. Her dad still insisted on it. She wished he'd at least trust Pippin.

"I'll do my best, Ivy. But your Dad can be stubborn."

"I know Estella. Thank you." Ivy set her mug on the table and lay back on the bed. She felt a little better now, though there was still a slight spin to the room. "I'm glad you're my other mum, you know."

Estella smiled at her. "I'm glad you're my daughter," she said softly. She leaned down to kiss Ivy's brow. "Good night, Ivy."

Ivy watched her go, then sighed again. Seven months. Seven months and she wouldn't have to worry about this anymore. Then she could do whatever she liked with Pippin because she would be his wife. In his house. In his bed. She smiled to herself at the thought and fell asleep with pleasant thoughts of what she could do in that bed.


	88. Chapter 87: December 1437

**December 1437**

"Are you _sure_ I should wear this dress?" Ivy asked Estella. She smoothed her hands over the rust-colored silk. Her mother had given it to her in Rohan, an early gift for her Coming of Age. Éowyn and Estella and both loved it when she tried it on, but Ivy wasn't so sure. It was Elven in design, like most of the popular fashions in Gondor, so it was a bit more revealing than what she was used to. Hobbit blouses tended to be low-cut as well, but at least then she had a heavy bodice to hide behind. The silk dress didn't leave much to the imagination. "Dad's going to have a fit."

Estella shrugged. "He's going to have to realize you've grown up some time." She finished pinning Ivy's hair back and patted her shoulder. "You look lovely, Ivy. There's nothing wrong with the dress. Éowyn said it's what the Queen wears, right?"

Ivy sighed. "But Queen Arwen isn't built quite the same as me." She patted her breasts. "If I were smaller, then maybe--"

"It's fine, Ivy. Everything's covered, nice and proper." Estella set down the brush and smiled at her. "I'm sure Pippin will like it."

Ivy looked up at her. "Which is why _Dad_ will have a fit!"

Estella just laughed and took her hand, pulling her up out of the chair. Ivy walked in front of the mirror. All right, so it didn't look so bad from the front. The loose silk overdress mostly hid the form-fitting dress underneath. It was just when she looked down that the dress was a little... revealing. And the only ones tall enough to look down were Pippin... and her Dad. She sighed. She wondered how long it would take before her dad told her to go change.

Estella fastened her necklace for her, the necklace she'd gotten from Pearl. She touched the green gem and sighed. "All right, I'm ready."

Her fears were confirmed when she saw her father's face as they entered the Great Hall. He scowled. "Ivy, do you really think you should wear--?"

"Doesn't she look lovely in the dress Éowyn gave her?" Estella said, cutting him off. Ivy watched her father's jaw tighten. She had a feeling he wouldn't refuse her something her mother had given her. He took a deep breath and nodded. "You look lovely, Ivy." He kissed her cheek. "Just... stay away from Pippin tonight," he whispered into her ear. She turned to look at him, ready to be angry, but saw the smile at the corner of his mouth. She relaxed and smiled back. "I'll try," she said.

Fari darted past them, dressed in his best clothes, heading for Theo and Eomer over near the long table of food. Which meant his father was probably close behind. Ivy turned and smiled at Pippin.

"Hello, Ivy," he said. "You look..." His voice trailed off, his eyes widened, and his mouth fell open as he gaped at her.

Her father coughed and Pippin shook his head. He must have realized he'd been staring, because he blushed a little. "Um... you look... very nice!" he said and took her hand and kissed it.

"If you're going to ogle my daughter, at least try to be more subtle about it," her dad said, keeping a straight face. But Ivy saw the amusement in his eyes. He took Estella's arms and they walked away to greet the guests. Ivy bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Estella's last 'chat' with him must have worked.

"Are you laughing at me?" Pippin asked. He pulled her close. "That's really quite cruel, wearing a dress like this, when..." He looked down and made a strangled noise in his throat. He looked up at her. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Oh, no," she giggled. "I need you to help me pass out gifts."

"That's all you need me for?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, no..." she said. "I need you for some other things, too. But not for a while yet. Five more months." She gave him her best version of a seductive smile.

"And what are you going to need me for in five more months?" he asked coyly, slipping his arms around her waist.

"I'll need you to help me pack, because I'm moving to Tuckborough." She grinned at him.

"Tuckborough?" he asked. He pulled her closer, so they were pressed together. "I live there, too. Maybe we'll see each other."

"Maybe," she said. He closed the distance and kissed her.

"Eww!" Theo's voice said behind her. "Do you have to do that in front of everyone?" He made a gagging noise.

Ivy turned and glared at him. "Go away, Theo."

He smirked and stuck out his tongue at her before trotting away into the crowd.

Ivy shook her head. "Sorry," she said.

Pippin chuckled. "I remember being like that. In fact, I think I did the exact same thing to Pearl, once."

Ivy laughed, imagining a small Pippin teasing his sister. "You must have been adorable."

He snorted. "Not according to my sisters."

She poked him in the side. "That's not true. I know they adore you. I heard from Aunt Celly that they spoiled you rotten."

"Oh, look who's talking," he laughed. "Your Dad was worse, spoiling you." He winked.

She smirked. "Aunt Celly told me _that_, too. Of course, she also told me that _someone else_ spoiled me as well."

Pippin tried to give her an innocent look, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I have no idea who she could be talking about."

-o-O-o-

"I don't think we should be in _here_," Pippin said, stopping in the doorway.

"I want to spend some time alone with you!" Ivy laughed, pulling him into her father's study. She dragged him over to a chair near the fire and pushed him down. Then settled herself on his lap. "And _this_ is the one place we can be alone and no one will suspect us of _doing_ anything." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "And you do want to do things, don't you Mr. Took? I've seen you watching me all evening."

He let out a shuddering breath and she saw desire darken his eyes. "Soon," he said. "Five more months..."

She smiled and kissed him, then settled into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Five more months..."

She closed her eyes and pressed her nose under his ear. Only five more months and they'd be able to do this all the time. She could curl up in his lap without worrying what others would think, and he could ogle her all he wanted. He'd been sneaking glances down her dress all evening. And from the way his breath was brushing across her chest--and the hardness against her thigh--she guessed he was doing it again. She smiled.

His hand started rubbing small circles on her back. "How does it feel to be a grown up, now?" he murmured.

"Not much different," she said. Coming of age was going to be overshadowed by becoming Mistress of Tuckborough. She'd have new responsibilities as an adult, but even more responsibilities as the Thain's wife. "Estella's been giving me more responsibilities, to get me ready to be mistress of a huge household." She looked up at him. "I have to admit I'm not really looking forward to that part."

"I didn't look forward to being Thain, either," he said. "But don't worry, my sisters will look after you. If you need help with _anything_, ask them." He smiled. "And if anyone gives you any trouble, go to Pearl. She got most of the temper in our family and can be quite scary." He kissed her gently. "You'll do fine, love," he said.

She smiled and nestled back into into his arms, closing her eyes again. It was lovely, sitting here in front of the fire in Pippin's arms, warm and cozy. She thought she could stay here forever.

The next thing she was aware of was voices--her father and Estella whispering together. She opened her eyes a crack. The fire had burned down and the room was dim. She must have fallen asleep. She kept her head down and her eyes closed. If she was still 'sleeping', maybe her dad wouldn't be too upset with them for sneaking away.

"Pippin?"

Pippin startled awake. "Wha...?" His hair brushed her face as he looked up... probably at her dad. "Oh...sorry, Merry." Pippin shifted under her. "We fell asleep. I didn't mean--"

"Pippin," her dad said, cutting him off. "Just make sure she gets to her room. You'll get a stiff neck sleeping in that chair."

"You want _me_ to take her," Pippin asked incredulously.

There was a slight pause and Ivy held her breath, wondering what her dad would say. "I trust you, Pip," he said.

Ivy nearly gasped, but managed to keep quiet as the footsteps padded out of the study. Then she lifted her head. Pippin was watching the empty doorway.

"He trusts you," Ivy said. She smiled and ran her finger around the buttons of his waistcoat. "I suppose this means you won't be taking me to my room and having your way with me?"

"No," he chuckled, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. "I want your dad to _continue_ to trust me." He winked at her. "Doesn't mean I can't think about it, though."


	89. Chapter 88: May 1438

**May 1438**

Ivy pushed the door open and stepped into the dim hallway. It was a little damp in Crickhollow, from the rains they'd been having this spring. It definitely needed some airing out. She turned to look at her mother, standing just outside the doorway. "And this is where I grew up."

Éowyn smiled and ducked in the door. Her head was just a few inches from the ceiling. "It's lovely."

"It's even nicer when it's been lived in," Ivy said. She went into the parlor to open curtains and windows. Dust swirled in the shafts of sun. Ivy sneezed. "It needs a good cleaning."

"We can work on that," Éowyn said. "We'll have it all ready for your honeymoon." She grinned.

Ivy smiled and got a flutter in her stomach. Just a little over a week and she'd be married, and then she and Pippin would have a week to themselves at Crickhollow. She had come up to see what needed to be done to get the little house ready. And she'd brought Éowyn with her, to show her mother where she had grown up. Her Big Folk family had arrived a few days ago--Éowyn and Uncle Éomer and their families. Estella was entertaining Aunt Lothiríel, giving Ivy time to have her mother to herself.

She crossed the hall to the master bedroom to open windows. She glanced at the bed, covered in a fine sprinkling of dust. She'd have to come back and change all the linens, or they'd be sneezing their whole honeymoon.

"Anything I can do?" Éowyn asked.

"We'll need to go through the pantry," Ivy said. She went back out into the hall and into the next room. "See what's here and what needs to be brought up from the Hall." She opened the window and stepped back to look around the room. "This was my room," she said. Not that there was much left to mark it as hers. Only the furniture remained. Everything that was _hers_ was now at Brandy Hall. And would soon be moved to Great Smials.

Éowyn sat on the small bed, folding her legs to the side to fit. They'd had to have larger furniture added to Brandy Hall to accomodate her family. She smiled at Ivy. "You really liked living here, didn't you?" she asked. "You look so happy here."

Ivy nodded. "I was really sad when we had to leave, when we moved to Brandy Hall after Granddad died." She sighed. "I only lived at Brandy Hall a year before I went to Gondor. It still doesn't feel like home the way Crickhollow does." She went and sat next to her mother. "I wish we could live here. I'm not really looking forward to being Mistress of Tuckborough." She shrugged. "They're just...different there. More formal. It's kind of scary."

Éowyn put her arm around her. "Would it make you feel any better if I told you I went through the same thing?" she asked. "Ithilien--and Gondor as a whole--is different than Rohan. 'More formal', like you said. I got used to it after a while. But they also had to get used to me." She kissed Ivy's head. "Don't change for them, Ivy. Pippin's accepts you as you are, just like Faramir accepts me. The rest of them will just have to do the same."

Ivy nodded and hugged her. "Thanks, mum," she said.

Éowyn gave her a squeeze. "You'll do fine, _léofe_. You have my temper and your dad's stubbornness." She chuckled. "I don't think they stand a chance."

Ivy giggled into her mother's shoulder. "That's what Pippin said."

-o-O-o-

"Getting nervous yet?" Faramir asked Pippin.

Pippin shrugged and gave a crooked smile. "A little, I suppose." All right, that was a bit of a lie. His stomach had been in a constant state of butterflies the past week, ever since Ivy's family had arrived. Their arrival had made it all real, that he really was going to marry Ivy. It was only a few days now until the wedding. He suspected the butterflies might be multiplying.

They were gathered in Merry's study, his friends from the Quest: Merry, Sam, Legolas, Gimli, Éomer and Faramir. He wished Aragorn could have been here, but the duties of a King made such a long trip for personal reasons impossible. And both Steward and King should not be absent from Gondor. Aragorn had sent gifts and congratulations from himself and Arwen with Faramir. Pippin sighed. There were others he wished could be here as well to share in his happiness. Gandalf, who would have provided spectacular fireworks. Boromir. And Frodo.

"Ready for the ceremony?" Éomer asked.

"Yes," Pippin said. "Sam's already got Ivy's ring, so I can't lose it." They all laughed and Pippin grinned at the jab at himself. He may be forty-seven and Thain of the Shire, but to his friends here he would always be the young hobbit with a penchant for finding trouble.

"And your sword?" Éomer asked.

Pippin sighed. "I'll be using my own sword, from Gondor. I couldn't find an ancestral sword good enough. We found one in the Old Took's things, but it was rusty and the grip had rotted away. He sighed again. He'd really hoped to find something special in there. Merry had finally convinced him they wouldn't find anything in the dusty cupboards and to use his own sword.

"Sam," Merry said, gesturing for his friend to come over. They whispered together for a moment, then Sam smiled and nodded. Merry turned and opened a cupboard below his bookshelves. He pulled something out, something wrapped in a cloth, and handed it to Sam. They walked around Merry's desk and Merry gestured for Pippin to stand up. The others stood up as well. Pippin suspected they were all in on whatever Merry and Sam had been whispering about. Merry gave Sam a nudge and Sam stepped forward in front of Pippin.

"You _do_ have an ancestral sword, Mister Pippin," Sam said. He unwrapped the object in his hands, letting the cloth drop to the floor.

Pippin heart leapt into his throat at the sight of Sting. _No, Sam couldn't be doing this_... "No, Sam," he whispered. "I can't take that sword from you."

"Mister Bilbo and Mister Frodo are your family, Mister Pippin, and this sword is as important as most swords I know of. It was made by the Elves, and--"

Pippin held up his hand to stop Sam and looked at Merry. "You're letting him do this?" he asked angrily.

"He convinced me," Merry said. "When we were at Bag End in September, for Frodo's birthday. After you'd gone to bed, we had a nice long argument about it." Merry smiled. "Sam won."

Pippin shook his head. "I can't take Sting from you, Sam. Frodo gave it to _you_."

"Only because he was leavin' and had no need of it," Sam said, a slight shake in his voice. "And if Mister Frodo was here today, _he'd_ be the one handing it to you instead of me!"

Pippin squeezed his eyes shut, nearly overcome with emotion. He couldn't argue with that. Sam was right. Frodo would have been the one handing him the sword if he were here. He nodded, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes.

Sam nodded back. "Now, the king tells me it's tradition to recite the history of a sword before presentin' it," Sam said, with a nod towards Éomer. He drew Sting from its scabbard, holding it up so it glimmered in the candlelight. "Sting was found by Mister Bilbo on his adventure with Gandalf and the Dwarves," Sam said, his eyes on he blade. "Mister Bilbo said Gandalf told him it's a very old Elven knife, from all the way back in the First Age, and was mostly likely lost in the Fall of Gondolin. It saved Mister Bilbo from some giant spiders..." Sam paused slightly, shuddering a little, most likely remembering his own fight with Shelob, "...and he had the inscription added to it in Rivendell. _Maegnas aen estar nín - dagnir in yngyl im. '_Sting is my name, I am the spider's bane'_."_ He shifted his arm a little--the blade must be getting heavy--but he pushed on. "When Mister Frodo went on his Quest, Mister Bilbo gave him Sting. It served Mister Frodo well, especially since it glows blue to warn you of orcs. And I can personally tell you it still works against giant spiders." Sam smiled at him and around them the room murmured with chuckles. Then Sam looked back at the blade and sighed. "Mister Frodo left Sting with me, when he sailed to the West," he said sadly. "And I know he'd want you to give it to Ivy, to pass on to your children, Mister Pippin." He slipped the sword back in its scabbard and held it out to Pippin, pommel first.

Pippin studied the grip, the silver pattern of a vine embedded in the dark wood. He remembered as a small child staring at that sword hanging over Bilbo's fireplace, wishing he could take it down and hold it. Of course Bilbo never let him. "You'd cut off your furry little toes!" Bilbo would tell him, then pat his head and distract him from swords with cakes and a story or two. Frodo never let him hold it either, after Bilbo had gone. "I want to keep my parlor in one piece!" Frodo would laugh. He'd mostly forgotten about the sword when he reached his tweens, too concerned with ales and lasses and running around the Shire with Merry. Swords didn't enter his mind again until the Quest.

"Are you just going to stare at it, or are you going to take it?" Merry chided.

Pippin gave an embarrassed glance at his audience and reached out a slightly shaking hand to draw Sting from its scabbard.

It was amazingly light, compared to his Gondorian blade. He did get to hold it a few times, after the Quest, but he'd forgotten how delicate the blade seemed. Of course, appearances were deceiving. Sting was strong enough to kill orcs and giant spiders.

He looked up at Sam, holding the empty scabbard. Sam was smiling, but his eyes said something different. This was one of Sam's links to his dearest friend, and Pippin knew what it meant for Sam to give him Sting. It would be like him giving away something Merry had given him. "Thank you, Sam," he said and wiped away the tear that suddenly appeared.

Merry came up next to them. "You should probably put that away before you cut your toes off," he said with a wink. Everyone laughed again and Pippin made a face at Merry. He took the scabbard from Sam and carefully put Sting away and laid it on Merry's desk.

"Now that Pippin has a sword, I think it's time to celebrate." Merry said. He went and opened a cabinet and pulled out two bottles. "One of the last bottles of my father's whiskey," he said, "laid down just before we went on the Quest. And a bottle of wine from Pippin's own cellars in Tuckborough. Which, I will admit, is better than our Buckland wine." He winked at Pippin.

Pippin gave him a grateful smile. Merry always remembered to pull out something other than whiskey when he was around. He'd finally gotten to the point where the smell didn't make him feel sick, but he didn't have any desire to try to drink it. Too many bad memories associated with it. At least he wouldn't be the only one drinking wine instead. Legolas preferred it as well.

Merry poured out the glasses and they raised them to toast his marriage. Then they settled back into their chairs.

"Isn't it a human custom to give marital advice at these gatherings?" Legolas asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"No!" Merry and Faramir exclaimed together. Pippin hid behind his cup of wine. He imagined his cheeks were as red as the liquid in his cup.

"It is a tradition," Éomer said to Legolas. "But perhaps we should leave it up to Master Gamgee. He seems to be the expert on such matters."

"Ten, now, isn't it Sam?" Gimli asked with a chuckle. "And another on the way?"

Pippin smirked. At least he wasn't the only one blushing now.

"I'm sure Mister Pippin can figure it out," Sam mumbled.


	90. Chapter 89: May 1438

**May 1438**

"Ivy!" Éowyn breathed, stepping back to look at her.

Ivy turned around and looked in the mirror, and for a moment it felt like she was looking at someone else. Someone who wasn't a gawky tomboy, or too tall, but...beautiful.

Her hair was loose, as was traditional for a bride, but Aunt Lothíriel had added a few thin strands of braid that came together at the back, keeping her hair out of her face. The dress was Elven--flowing, sky-blue silk. Éowyn and Estella both had to help her into it. Then Éowyn had explained how to get out of it, which made Ivy blush.

Around her neck she wore a silver necklace, a gift from Aragorn and Arwen, with an oval, sapphire pendant that complemented her dress. "That one matches _your_ eyes," Pearl had said when she saw it.

On her head was a garland of flowers from Sam's garden that Rosie had made: peonies, poppies and anemones twined with ivy. Théodwyn handed her the matching bouquet she had been entrusted with.

"Thank you," she whispered and kissed Wyn's cheek.

"How are you feeling," Estella asked, patting her arm.

"Fine," she said, but it came out high pitched and wavering. The women around her giggled. She swallowed. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. She'd been waiting for this day for at least two years.

There was a knock on the door that led from her parent's bedroom to their parlor. Estella went and cracked it open, peeking around the edge. "Are you ready for this?" she asked the person on the other side, then opened the door wide to reveal Ivy's father, dressed in his Rohirric armor.

He stepped into the room and just stared at her. "Oh, Ivy..."

Estella patted his arm. "We'll be waiting for you outside," she said. The women all filed out, Éowyn carrying Pippin's new sword wrapped in a cloth, and left her alone with her dad.

He came up and kissed her cheek. "You're beautiful, Ivy," he said softly.

"Thanks, Dad." She smiled and kissed him back. "How's Pippin?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Sam and Reg had to get him into his armor. He's so nervous, he couldn't remember how to do a buckle."

She giggled. Poor Pippin.

Her father took her hands and looked at his feet, thoughtful for a moment. "I know I'm supposed to say something fatherly now," he finally said, "but I'm going to break tradition. I think you already know how I feel about you." He looked in her eyes. "I'm going to say something as the best friend of the groom.

"I know I haven't been the most supportive of you and Pip. Estella tells me I'm an overprotective father." He shrugged and smiled crookedly. Ivy stifled a giggle. "But as Pippin's best friend, I have to say that you are the best thing that has ever happened to him." He was serious again and Ivy could hear the hint of emotion in his voice. "While he was married to Diamond, I had to stand by and watch his life being drained away. He was miserable and trapped and there was nothing I could do about it. My beloved cousin and dearest friend, who had always been full of laughter and joy, was slowly wasting away into bitterness and despair. Every day I wondered if it would be the day that he drank himself to death." There were tears running down his cheeks now, and Ivy had to sniffle and blink back her own. "You gave him life again, Ivy. You brought him back and I am forever grateful to you for that." He pulled her into his embrace and he held her tightly. "I love you, Ivy-lass," he said.

"I love you, Dad." She clung to him. She'd miss him so much.

She sniffled and he let her go. He wiped her tears away with his thumb, then reached up to straighten the garland on her head. "I'll face a lot of female wrath if I bring you out there all mussed up," he chuckled. He pulled out his handkerchief from his belt and wiped his own tears away, then breathed a heavy sigh. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled. "I'm ready."

He held out his arm and she took it. Then he led her out of the bedroom and into the hallway.

"I'll miss you," he said softly as they walked through the hall.

Ivy just barely swallowed the sob. "You're going to make me cry, Dad," she whispered. "And I'll miss you, too."

He patted her hand and then they were through the garden doors and facing the crowd of guests. Pearl was standing just outside the doorway with Fari. Fari held the sword meant for his father, his small hands gripping the leather scabbard tightly. Ivy smiled at him. It was traditional for a young kinsman to carry the sword. There was never any question as to who she would choose.

"Ready?" Ivy whispered to him. He nodded, grinning proudly. "Go ahead, then," she said.

Pearl gave her nephew an encouraging pat on the head, then Fari led the way towards the arbor where Pippin waited for her.

Pippin was dressed in his Gondorian armor and Ivy's heart fluttered at the sight of him. She'd never seen him look more handsome. He was beaming at her and she smiled back, her stomach fluttering even more than her heart.

Fari approached the arbor, then walked over to stand to the side next to Theódwyn and Elanor, her bride's maids.

Her dad led her to stand next to Pippin, then kissed her cheek before letting her go, backing up to stand just behind her. Her Uncle Éomer came to stand before them. "May the blessings of the One be upon this place," he said in a commanding voice that belonged to Éomer King rather than 'Uncle Éomer'.

The king looked out at the gathered crowd. "We gather here to witness the joining of Peregrin Took, Thain of the Shire and Knight of Gondor, and Ivy Brandybuck, daughter of Meriadoc Brandybuck, Master of Buckland and Knight of Rohan."

He looked at Pippin. "Do you have the _handgeld_ as you have oathed to give?"

"Yes," Pippin said, nodding to the king. He turned to look behind him and Reg handed him a small pouch. Pippin turned to face her father. "I give you this, the _handgeld_ I have oathed." He handed the small pouch, rattling with coins, to her dad.

In the Shire, the gifts for a wedding were kept private, so the pouch only contained a token of gold to represent the bride price Pippin had paid to her father. In Rohan, the groom would list everything that he'd given for the _handgeld_. Ivy's _handgeld_ had been extravagant by Hobbit standards. It was probably the first time the father of the bride tried to convince the groom to pay a _smaller_ bride price.

Éomer King looked at her father next. "Do you have the _brydgifu_ as you have oathed to give?"

"Yes," her father said. He handed the pouch he'd recieved from Pippin over to Estella, who in turn gave him another pouch. He stepped up in front of Ivy and took her hand to give her the pouch of gold. "I give you this, the _brydgifu_. It is yours to have and hold all of your days." He smiled and patted her hand, then stepped back again. Ivy squeezed her hand around the coins in the pouch, a token of her share of her inheritance from her father that was part of her dowry.

"The _handgeld_ and _brydgifu_ have been gifted," Éomer said to the crowd. "The oaths given have been held. Now let the groom and bride exchange their oaths."

Ivy handed her bouquet and the pouch to Elanor, while Pippin turned to the hobbits behind him again. This time Sam stepped up, to give him the ancestral sword. Pippin turned back to her and Ivy gasped when she realized what sword it was that he held. Everyone had kept secret what sword he had found to give her.

Pippin drew Sting and held it up, so all the crowd could see it. "I give you this sword to save for our sons to have and to use," he said.

Ivy heard the murmurs in the crowd, as they realized what sword he was giving her. She was sure _that_ would be making the gossip rounds for a while.

Pippin sheathed the sword and handed it to her. She looked at the sword in her hands, the most famous sword in the Shire. The most famous sword in all of Hobbit history. And now it was hers to pass on to her children.

Uncle Éomer gave a slight cough and she turned and gave Sting to Wyn. Then she took Pippin's new sword from Fari. "Thank you, Fari," she whispered. She faced Pippin again, holding the sword that Gimli had made. It was Gondorian in shape, reflecting Pippin's service to Gondor, but the hilt had a Rohirric style, decorated with a knot pattern over the thicker guard of the hilt. On the round pommel was a relief of a tree, representing the Shire.

She pulled the blade from the scabbard and held it up, her arm wavering a little from its weight. It was larger than Sting, the size of a Rohirric short sword. She really hoped she wouldn't accidentally stab Pippin or her uncle. "To keep us safe, you must bear a blade," she said, reciting the proper words. "I give you this sword to keep safe our home." She re-sheathed the sword and handed it to Pippin. He looked down at the hilt and smiled. It was the first time he'd seen it.

She retrieved Sting and the ring from Wyn. No wonder a Rohirric wedding required bride's maids and best men, just to handle all the objects required! She held Sting by its scabbard and carefully placed the ring on the hilt. The rings were simple silver bands, no decoration, but inside Gimli had engraved their names: 'Ivy' in his, 'Peregrin' in hers. Then she held the sword out to him, to offer the ring.

He took the ring and slipped it over his smallest finger. Then he did the same for her, taking her ring from Sam and placing it on the hilt of his new sword to offer to her. She gave Sting back to Wyn--its part in the ceremony now completed--and took her ring from the hilt of Pippin's sword. Rings now exchanged, Pippin drew his sword and gave the scabbard to Sam. He held it out to her, blade pointing downward. She gripped the hilt just above his hand, both of them now holding the sword between them with their right hands. Their oaths to each other would be taken on the sword.

She held out her ring to him in the palm of her hand and he took it. "I promise to love and protect thee," he said, "for the rest of my days. I will cherish thee as my helpmate and mother of my children until death parts us." He slipped the ring on her third finger. "With this ring I bond myself to thee."

She took his ring now and held it. "I promise to love and honor thee," she said, "for the rest of my days. I will cherish thee as my helpmate and father of my children until death parts us." She slipped the ring on his finger. "With this ring I bond myself to thee."

Oaths now taken, the sword was passed back to Sam and Reg handed Pippin a ring of keys.

"I give to you the keys to our home. Henceforth, you are keeper of the household of Great Smials and Mistress of Tuckborough."

She took the keys from him and slipped the large ring over her hand. She sighed a little at the weight hanging from her wrist, like it was the weight of Great Smials itself. She was now in charge of the largest household in the Shire.

Now Estella and Éowyn came forward for the last part of the ceremony, the drinking of mead. The honey wine had the same place in both Hobbit and Rohirric custom. A newlywed couple would drink mead for a month after the wedding to ensure fertility--the honeymoon. The _brýdeala_, or 'bride ale' was traditionally drank at the wedding feast of a Rohirric wedding, but with the chaotic nature of a Hobbit gathering, they had decided to do it in the ceremony itself.

Estella held up the 'loving cup'--a small bowl, really, with handles shaped like horses' heads. It was a gift from her mother and Faramir. Every Rohirric household had such a cup for ceremonies and rituals. Éowyn handed Ivy a bottle, and she poured mead into the cup. The bottle was passed back to Éowyn and she took the cup from Estella. She turned back to Pippin, careful not to spill any mead in her slightly shaking hands, and stepped closer to him.

"Mead I bring thee, protector of our house." She held the cup up to him and he put his hands over hers on the handles, so they held the cup together. He drank first, keeping his eyes on her. Then it was her turn to drink the sweet wine. They took turns drinking the mead until the cup was empty, then she gave the cup back to her mother.

Éomer King nodded at them. "May your union be a blessing to your kin, may you be blessed with many children, and may you live long and happy together." He looked out at the crowd again. "The oaths have been made," he said. "Let it be known that Peregrin and Ivy are husband and wife."

Ivy got a thrill up her spine. It was over! She was Pippin's wife! She looked in her husband's--_her husband's!-_-eyes. He looked as surprised as she felt. She'd been so worried about getting all the words and ritual right, that the fact that she was now _married_ had snuck up on her. From the looks of it, it had been the same for Pippin.

"You can kiss her now," Uncle Éomer whispered.

Pippin grinned and stepped forward to pull her close for a kiss. Ivy was barely aware of the cheers around them. She could only think about the fact that _her_ _husband_ was kissing her!

They broke apart and faced the cheering crowd, Pippin holding tight to her hand.

The musicians started to play and the crowd of guests broke up, headed for food or dancing. Ivy giggled. She had to feel sorry for her Hobbit relations and friends, not used to such a long and complicated wedding ceremony.

Éowyn came and hugged her tight. "I'm so happy for you!" she said and kissed Ivy's cheek. Next was Faramir, then Estella, and then a whole string of relatives that kind of blurred together. When they'd cleared away to join the celebration, just her dad was left standing there.

Ivy went to him and hugged her father close. It hurt just a little, that she wasn't Ivy Brandybuck anymore.

He patted her back and kissed her cheek. "Well, Mrs. Took," he said, pulling away and taking her hand in his, "I think the Thain is looking to dance with his wife." He put her hand into Pippin's and pressed them together.

"Thanks, Dad," she said softly.

He patted their hands. "Well, I should go find Estella," he said. "She probably already has tasks for me to do." He winked at them and walked off into the crowd.

They were left alone, then, watching the party around them. Pippin chuckled and leaned close. "I think we've been forgotten. Do you think they'd notice if we left now?"

She giggled and looked at him and when their eyes met, it hit her. They were married now and could do whatever they wanted! "I don't know. We can find out." She gave him a coy smile. Her family wouldn't be _too_ awfully mad if they snuck away a little early to start their honeymoon, would they?

Pippin slipped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her ear. "Well, then, maybe if we slip around the back and--"

"There you two are!" Nel said, coming towards them. "We're waiting for you to cut the cake!"

Pippin sighed into her ear. "Right," he said. He turned to his sister. "Can't you pretend you didn't find us?"

Nel laughed and took their hands. "Oh, no! No sneaking away! You have to suffer through the party just like the rest of us had to."

-o-O-o-

"My heart is broken, my lady," Legolas moaned dramatically, "that you would be so cruelly stolen from us!"

"Aye!" wailed Gimli. "We shall mourn for the rest of our days."

Ivy giggled.

"Are you _sure_ you want to marry this rascal?" asked Gimli, gesturing towards Pippin.

Legolas leaned over to Ivy. "It is still not too late to run away," he said in a mock whisper, waggling his eyebrows.

Pippin crossed his arms and scowled at them. "Are you two about through?" he asked.

"No," Legolas said, grinning. "We could certainly think of more ways to tease you," he said.

"But I'm sure we're keeping you from _other things_," Gimli said with a wink.

"So we will let you go." Legolas stepped forward and kissed Ivy, then embraced Pippin. "I am glad you have found such happiness, Pippin," Legolas said. Pippin nodded his thanks.

Gimli collected a kiss from the bride as well, then grabbed Pippin in a bear hug. "I'm very happy for you, laddie," he said.

When their friends had gone, Pippin turned to Ivy. "Reg said the cart is ready, so, whenever you want to leave..."

Ivy blushed and bowed her head. "I'll just let Éowyn and Estella know we're going." She gave him a shy smile and squeezed his hand, then hurried away.

He watched her go, his heart pounding. They'd been good and waited until the lanterns had been lit before deciding to leave. And soon they'd be at Crickhollow, alone, and they'd be able to--

Pippin startled when Merry suddenly came up to him. "Where's Ivy?" he asked.

Pippin looked at his feet, his cheeks suddenly very warm. "She, um... went to tell Estella and Éowyn that we're... leaving."

"Oh," Merry said. "Well..." He paused for a moment, possibly the most awkward silence Pippin had ever endured. Then Merry coughed. "Well... Being my best friend and all, I'd normally be required to say something crude at this point. But, you'll understand if, under the circumstances, I don't?"

"Yes," said Pippin, looking back up at Merry, who was quite red in the face. He snorted suddenly, and grinned at the absurdity of their situation. Merry shrugged and grinned, too.

Then Merry sighed and pulled Pippin into an embrace. "I'm so happy for you, Pip," he said. He pulled back and looked in Pippin's eyes. "You take care of my girl, all right?" he said, his voice rough with emotion.

"I will, Merry. Always."

Merry nodded and patted Pippin's shoulder, then hurried away, trying to hide his teary eyes. Pippin knew this was hard for Merry. And he couldn't even have the luxury of disliking his son-in-law.

Ivy came back, watching her father walk away. "Everything all right?" she asked.

"Everything's fine," said Pippin. He wrapped his arms around his wife. "Shall we go?"


	91. Chapter 90: May 1438

They were quiet on their drive to Crickhollow, though Ivy was certain the whole forest could hear the pounding of her heart. She was tucked under Pippin's arm, her own arms around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder. His other hand loosely held the reins as the pony trotted up the road. It was one of her dad's ponies, so it knew the way.

"I'm glad we're not having a Rohirric wedding night," Pippin said, finally breaking the silence. "I don't fancy having an audience." He chuckled.

Ivy snorted and lifted her head to look at him. "They don't stay for _everything_," she chided. "They just have witnesses to make sure it's the proper two people in the bed together."

Pippin snorted. "Legolas said it wasn't _always_ like that. He said when the Rohirrim still lived in the north, that they had to have witnesses for _everything_. Usually the best men." He snickered. "Poor Sam. He would have died of embarrassment."

"I would have, too." Ivy mumbled. She felt sorry for those ancient brides.

Pippin gave her a squeeze. "Not like you'd have anything to worry about. I don't think I'd be able to _do_ anything with people watching." He shuddered and Ivy giggled into his shoulder.

He kissed her brow. "It's hard to believe out wedding night is finally here," he said softly.

"Yeah," she breathed. She looked up at him again, into eyes that looked at her with raw desire, and he kissed her. The kiss started softly, but rapidly deepened. He pulled her closer and his other hand rested on her hip for a moment before traveling up her body. When his thumb brushed her breast, he didn't flinch and pull away this time, but slid his hand up to cup her, his thumb tracing her nipple through the silk.

Ivy moaned as a tingling spread from her breast to the rest of her body. She moved her hand to his thigh and started to slide it under the edge of his Gondorian coat, but the sudden turn of the cart startled them apart. Ivy looked over the pony's head. The pony had turned into the road to Crickhollow's stable.

"Well, we're here," Pippin said, breathing a little hard. He leaned down to retrieve the reins he'd dropped. Not that he needed them, because the pony came to a halt all on its own in front of the stable door.

Pippin climbed down from his seat and took the lantern from the cart to hang on the peg near the stable door. Then he turned and took Ivy's hand to help her down, making sure her dress didn't catch on anything.

Her knees were a little weak when she stepped down. She felt like she'd been drinking, but neither of them had much to drink at the party. They'd both be completely sober tonight, for Pippin's sake.

He caressed her cheek and kissed her gently. "You go in," he said softly. "I need to take care of the pony."

"All right," she whispered. She took the other lantern off the cart and made her way up to the house. There were lights in the windows and she wondered who had been up here. Estella and Éowyn had been at the party all day, as had Pippin's sisters.

She pushed open the door and the first thing she noticed was the smell of flowers. All kinds of flowers. It reminded her of standing in the garden at Bag End. She went into the parlor, filled with a riot of spring colors, and she knew who had been here. The note left on the table confirmed her suspicion. _With love from The Gamgees_. She smiled. Now she knew why Rosie and some of the children had disappeared from the party for a while. She looked around the room. Sam must have brought half his garden with him to have filled this many jars with blooms. Some of the perennial flowers weren't cut, but were planted in clay pots. These would be added to her own garden.

Next to the note was a small package, wrapped in cloth and tied with a ribbon. There was a note on that, too, but before she could reach for it, the front door squeaked open.

"The pony is happy and fed," Pippin said as he walked towards her.

He reached for her, putting his hands on her waist, and she squealed and jumped away. "Your hands are freezing!"

"Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly, rubbing them together. "I washed up outside and the water was a bit cold."

"A bit?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You could warm them up for me," he said with a grin and reached for her again.

"Oh, no!" she said, giggling and stepping away. But he caught her anyway, pressing his cold hands to her back and cutting off her squeal with a kiss. She tried to tickle his sides, a defense that usually worked, but all she could feel was his hauberk under the Gondorian coat. "No fair," she pouted, pulling away. "You're wearing armor."

"You're not," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows. He reached for her sides, but she got away this time and ran across the hall to the bedroom. She came to a halt, staring in astonishment. There were flowers in here, too, but it was candles that filled the room. There were candles everywhere, half-burned down--Estella must have given them to Rosie to light--and the room was filled with their soft glow and the heady scent of warm honey.

Hands slipped around her waist and she turned in Pippin's arms. He captured her mouth in a deep, plundering kiss that took her breath away. She clutched at his shoulders to steady herself and pushed her body against his...armor. She broke the kiss and looked in his eyes. "How about we get this off you?" she asked, plucking at the chain sleeve.

He nodded. "Probably a good idea." He reached down for his belt, but she stopped his hands.

"I'll do it," she said, holding his gaze though she suddenly felt shy and nervous. Her mother had told her that men liked to have their uniforms removed by their wives. Éowyn and Estella had given her the traditional 'talk' yesterday, explicitly explaining things she should know. It was even more embarrassing than the general advice they'd given her in Rohan, but Ivy had fought her embarassment and paid attention. She'd even asked questions this time. She wanted to do everything right for Pippin.

She unhooked the belt and lay it on the floor, careful of the attached sword. Pippin had put on his new sword after the ceremony, and had proudly shown it off to anyone who asked to see it. She (and Gimli, too) had been very happy he liked it.

The coat was next and quickly removed. Then the hauberk. Her fingers were shaking a little now, as she worked at the ties down the leather chest. Once opened, Pippin shrugged it off. They both giggled nervously when the chain sleeves hit the floor with a loud 'clunk'.

She rested her hands on his chest. His linen shirt was a little damp--it was warm under that uniform--but not soaked like it had been their first time. She stared at the row of buttons. She'd never seen him without clothes before. They'd stayed clothed their first time.

He touched her cheek. "All right?" he asked.

She realized she was breathing a little hard now as she stared at him. She nodded and smiled. "Just... nervous," she said. Her cheeks grew warm and she bowed her head. How could she be this nervous?

He rested his hands over hers. "I can finish this," he said, and moved his hands to the top button.

She shook her head. "No. I want to do it." She plucked up her courage and pushed her fingers under his to open the button. At least her fingers still worked, nervous as they were, and in no time his shirt was open. She touched him, drawing a finger over bare skin sprinkled with light-colored hairs, over his chest and down his belly. Under his navel, the hairs got darker and thicker. She rested her fingers on the edge of his breeches and swallowed nervously.

"Let me help," he said gently.

Ivy looked up at him. He smiled at her and touched her hands. She smiled back, almost a grimace. "Sorry. I don't know why I'm so nervous. We _have_ done this before."

He chuckled and reached up to touch her cheek. "Not really. Not like this." He kissed her, softly, then moved his mouth over her cheek in a string of kisses to her ear. "We haven't done it like this. It's not just sex this time." He nuzzled at her ear. "I'm nervous, too. I've never done it like this before, either." He sighed.

"I know," she whispered back. She didn't want to think about what he had to go through to get Fari. She wanted to make him forget what he'd been put through. She kissed his cheek and moved her fingers to the top button of his breeches. She could feel him, hard and straining against the wool, and it made her ache between her legs.

It took two tugs to get the first button open, but the second came easily, as did the third, and the fourth, and then his erection was brushing her hand and it made both of them gasp. They looked in each other's eyes and Pippin's were dark now, full of desire. She turned her hand to grasp him.

He sucked in his breath and his eyes fluttered closed. "I want you so much," he breathed and then he was kissing her again, one arm pulling her close while the other hand pushed at his breeches. She felt them hit her feet. He kicked them aside and now both his arms were around her, running up and down her back. Then he stopped and pulled away to look at her, a little flushed and frustrated. "Erm... how do I get this off you?"

She giggled. She'd forgotten about the Elven dress. "Reach inside the top. There's a cord."

He reached inside the dress, between her shoulders. "This?" he asked.

She nodded. "Now pull," she said.

He pulled the cord and the intricate lacing that had taken both Éowyn and Estella working together to accomplish came undone. She stepped back and shimmied a little to let the dress fall to the floor. Pippin was gaping at her, the cord still in his hand.

"It's Elvish," she explained. She grinned. "Even in the heat of passion, they're still graceful." Then she realized she was standing naked in front of him and he was still gaping at her. She blushed. She'd forgotten he was naked, too. She smiled. Éowyn was right. It did look like a spear.

Pippin raised an eyebrow at her. "Something funny?"

She shook her head, trying not to giggle. "No. It's just--" The giggle escaped anyway. "Did you know that in Rohan, they call it a _wæpen_?"

He looked down, cocked his head slightly, then looked back up at her. "My mighty sword?" he asked playfully.

Ivy burst with laughter, clapping her hands over her mouth. Pippin grinned at her, then stepped close again. She dropped her hands, still giggling. He took her hand in his. "Perhaps we should find somewhere to sheathe my sword?" he asked. She gasped a little, cutting off her giggles. Her heart started pounding again and the intensity of his gaze took her breath away. He tugged on her hand and led her around to the side of the bed.

He turned to face her and the intensity in his eyes disappeared, replaced again by a hint of worry as they both made nervous glances at the bed. She wondered if Pippin was thinking the same thing as she: _What was the least awkward way to get from here to there?_

"We're being nervous again," he said.

Ivy took a deep breath--might as well take the initiative--and bent over to turn back the blankets. She jumped a little, and nearly toppled over when, his hand rested on her bare bottom. She looked at him over her shoulder. The desire was back in his gaze. He caressed her and slid his hand down so that his fingers just brushed the furrow between her legs. She gave a small moan in her throat, her whole body tightening at his touch.

He leaned over and kissed her hip, then straightened and took his hand away. "I think I'm distracting you," he said. He winked.

"Yes, you are," she breathed. She turned back to the bed, pulled back the blankets, and got in. She rolled over on her back in the center of the bed and looked up at him coyly. "But I like being distracted."

He tipped his head back and laughed, then quickly joined her, sliding close and rolling over so that he was half on her, pushing a leg between hers. "I think I can distract you some more," he said, and he kissed her. His hands were on her again, sliding up her body to caress her breast. She felt him hard against her belly and she thrust her hips into him. She wanted him so much. She tried to pull him over, so that he was fully on top of her, but he shook his head. "No. Not so fast," he whispered. He pushed himself up, then dipped his head to kiss her breast, his tongue flicking out to tease at her nipple.

"Pippin!" she gasped, and arched her back, her hands clawing at the bed.

He looked up, grinning at her. "You like that?"

"Yes!" It was almost a sob. She had never felt anything like it. And she wanted more of it.

He chuckled and slid over, pushing his knees between her legs so that he was kneeling between her thighs. She pulled her knees up, wondering if he'd given up on the 'not so fast', but he just leaned over, resting on his elbows, and turned his attention back to her breasts.

She threaded her fingers into his hair, arching her back again as he ran his tongue over her--first one breast, then the other--while his fingers teased the opposite nipple. She watched him, her fingers running through his hair and around his ear, while he tasted and caressed her. Then he moved back a little, so he could kiss her belly--light kisses with flicks of tongue. She shuddered, the ache for him getting more intense. "I love you," she moaned.

He kissed his way around her belly, stopping to dip his tongue in her navel, then paused and pushed himself up, so he was kneeling again, his hands resting on her raised knees. But he didn't do anything. He was just looking at her. She reached for him. "No, Pippin. Don't stop."

He took her hands and kissed them. "I just want to look at you, love," he said softly.

She smiled and let her arms fall open, so he could look at her. She could almost feel his eyes sliding over her skin. Then his gaze met hers.

"I love you," he whispered, nearly a sob. She reached for him again and he didn't refuse this time. "I love you," he said again, nuzzling against her ear when he settled on top of her. She could feel his erection between her legs and she sighed, gasping when he pushed inside.

He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes a little glazed. "All right?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed, and thrust her hips to prove it.

He held her gaze as he began to move and she lost herself in green eyes and the rhythm of his body. And when his movement quickened, his breath ragged, she held him tight as he shuddered and cried out her name. She held him after, feeling the pounding of his heart, just like their first time. But this time there were no sobs, no regrets. When he looked in her eyes, he was smiling. "Worth the wait?" he asked breathlessly.

She smiled and touched his cheek. "I think so," she said, and grinned at him. "But perhaps we should do it some more, just to make sure?"


	92. Chapter 91: May 1438

**Chapter 91 **

The first thing she was aware of was warmth. A heavy warmth pressed next to her and something holding her around her waist. Her eyes flickered open and for a moment she was confused. This wasn't her room at Brandy Hall... Crickhollow. She was at Crickhollow. And the warmth nestled up against her was Pippin. She smiled and turned under the arm he had thrown over her waist to face him.

Pippin was still sleeping. Not surprising, considering they didn't get to sleep until the candles had long burned out. Her wedding night had been well worth the wait and just as wonderful as Kel had said it would be. She brushed her fingers through Pippin's hair and sighed in contentment. He stirred a little, smiling and mumbling something that included her name, but didn't awaken. She kissed him softly and slipped out of bed. Given the amount of exercise he'd had last night, Ivy figured he'd sleep for a while. Estella had said they always did.

She flinched at her first step. She was a little sore. Her mother had warned her about that. She'd have a soak in the bath after breakfast. They'd told her about that, too.

She found a dressing gown in the wardrobe--everything they needed for the week had been brought over ahead of time. She picked up their discarded clothing and Pippin's armor, moving it out of the middle of the floor. Then she took a last look at her sleeping husband and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. That should wake him up.

On the way, she went into the bath to light the fire for the big copper boiler to heat the water. Then she went into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. The small table was already set with two plates, and a platter covered with a cloth sat in the center of the table next to a jar of strawberry preserves. She picked up the cloth. Underneath was a plate of scones and a note: _In case you're too "busy" to make breakfast. Love, Aunt Celly_.

Ivy shook her head, chuckling. Aunt Celly could be just as bad as Éowyn and Estella.

She got a fire going in the stove, put the kettle on, then went down to the cellar to get some sausages. She appreciated Aunt Celly's gift, but she felt like making something herself for this first breakfast with her husband.

Soon the smell of cooking sausages was wafting through the house. If that didn't wake up Pippin, she didn't know what would. She set the tea on the table next to the scones and opened the jar of jam. Then she sat down to wait, reaching over occasionally to turn the sausages. Once again she felt a longing to stay here, to make Crickhollow her home again. _Their_ home. She sighed. She wondered if she'd even be allowed to cook at Great Smials, or was it considered 'improper'.

She got up to get the sausages. She was kind of surprised Pippin wasn't awake yet. The sausages had been cooking for a while. Estella had _always_ used this little trick to get Dad out of bed when they lived here. Then she couldn't actually be accused of waking him on purpose.

Ivy smiled at the memory and turned to put the plate of sausage on the table. Pippin was leaning in the doorway, already dressed, watching her. "You were gone and I was worried you had taken Legolas' advice and ran away with him," he said.

She set the plate down and sighed dramatically. "As tempting as it was..." She squealed when Pippin grabbed her and kissed her.

"Good morning," he mumbled against her mouth.

She didn't have a chance to answer, as his tongue was tangling with hers, his hands sliding over her body. Their breakfast was in serious danger of being forgotten, but Pippin was a true hobbit and his stomach growled, reminding him there was food on the table.

"You'd better eat," Ivy said. "I don't want to be accused of starving you."

Pippin gave her a quick kiss and they sat down to their first breakfast as husband and wife. Ivy couldn't help but glance at him, watching him while he ate, not quite believing that this was real, that they would really be together for the rest of their lives.

Pippin was glancing at her, too, and finally their gazes met and he leaned over and kissed her, his tongue flicking out to brush the corner of her mouth. "You had jam on your mouth," he said, winking at her.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "And you couldn't hand me a napkin?"

He shook his head. "Oh, no. This works much better. Here, I'll show you." He swiped his finger into the jar, then dabbed some jam on her cheek.

"Pippin!" She picked up her napkin to wipe her cheek, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me," he said. He leaned in and licked the jam--very slowly--from her cheek.

"Oh," she breathed when he pulled away from her. "I see what you mean." She scooped some jam from the jar with her fingertip. "Like this?" she asked. She drew a little circle on his cheek, then leaned in to lick away the sweet strawberries, as slowly as she could.

He was breathing a little heavier when she'd finished. "Very good," he said. He dipped his finger in the jar again. "Of course, sometimes you can get it on your nose, and then--"

They both looked down to where the dollop of strawberry jam had landed, inside her slightly opened robe and onto her breast, dripping into her cleavage. His eyes lit up. "I'd better get that, then." He pushed her chair back from the table with his foot, then went down to his knees in front of her. He pulled open her robe and chased the strawberry trail with his tongue, while his fingers found her erect nipples.

Ivy moaned and pushed her fingers into his hair, watching him through half-lidded eyes. He pressed his face between her breasts, then moved lower, painting a trail with his tongue to her belly. She widened her knees, without even thinking about it, and tilted her hips. _Should they move back to the bedroom, or was he planning on doing this right here..._

A distant, impatient whinny made Pippin stop and mumble something that sounded rather rude into her belly. Ivy snorted and leaned forward to kiss his head. "I think someone else wants their breakfast."

Pippin took a few deep breaths. "He's getting turned out into the pasture for the rest of the week," he mumbled. He looked up at her and patted her thigh. "Sorry, love." He stood up.

Ivy shrugged and smiled up at him. "It's fine. Go take care of him. I was going to take a bath anyway."

"Need someone to wash your back?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She made a show of thinking about it. "Possibly... " She grinned.

He leaned down and touched her cheek. "I'll be back soon." He gave her a quick kiss, then headed out the back door.

Ivy stood up and winced a little, a twinge reminding her of why she wanted a bath. It was probably good that the pony interrupted him. She could really use that warm bath first. She tied her robe closed and went to start the tub filling from the boiler. It was full by the time the dishes were washed. She dipped her fingers into the water she'd scented with rose oil. A bit too hot. She'd have to let it cool.

She left the bath and wandered through Crickhollow, making her way into the parlor. She stopped to smell a vase of tulips that the Gamgees had placed on a small table and spotted the package that Pippin had distracted her from last night. Not that she had minded being distracted.

She picked up the folded paper tucked under the ribbon of the cloth-wrapped object.

_Ivy,_

_Congratulations! Here's a gift we think you and your husband will enjoy. It's become quite popular among ladies in Minas Tirith, though it is very rare. You wouldn't believe what we had to go through to get you a copy! It's finally been translated from Haradric, so you won't even need a dictionary! Of course, you really don't need to read the words anyway!_

_Enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Kelian, Gwen, Eifa, Brenna_

Ivy raised an eyebrow. Why would they be sending her a book from Harad? And one that she didn't need to read the words?

She pulled open the ribbon, the cloth covering falling away. In her hand she held a slim, leatherbound book. On the cover was embossed some words in the flowing script of Harad. She flipped open the book, saw that the inner pages were indeed in Common...then the illustrations caught her eye.

She nearly dropped the book. There were drawings of people, and they were...they were...

She sat down in a chair, a blush burning her face. Glancing over a few of the passages, she realized it was some sort of...instruction book. She flipped through a few pages. She certainly _would_ need instructions, because she'd never have dreamed of most of the poses the couples were putting themselves into.

She turned to the front of the book. No illustrations, just lengthy passages on the duties of a husband and wife in marriage. Well, duties of a wife, mostly. The husband was mostly instructed on how to run his household and how to manage...concubines? Ivy snorted. Over her dead body.

She turned a few more pages and peered down at one of the illustrations. Her eyes widened. The woman was putting her mouth around the man's...

"What are you reading?"

Ivy slapped the book shut and looked up. Pippin was standing in the entry of the parlor. She hadn't even heard him come in. She saw the confused look on his face and realized how she must look, blushing over a book.

"Are you all right?" he asked, coming towards her.

She nodded, trying to control her breathing and her racing heart. She clutched the book to her chest.

"Ivy--?"

"It's a present. From my friends. In Gondor." She looked down, blushing again, feeling a touch guilty for...well, she wasn't really sure.

"Can I see it?"

"Um..." She didn't dare look up at him. She suddenly had an image of how Pippin would look if _he_ were the man in the drawings. It made her get that achey feeling low in her belly that spread down between her legs.

"Ivy?"

"All right." She handed him the book, risking a glance at him. He was smiling at her, that lovely smile that always made her feel... "I need to go take a bath, though," she said. "It's probably ready now." She rushed out, not bothering to get a reply.

She ran into the bathroom and shut the door. She didn't know why she felt so...guilty? nervous? embarassed? She wasn't a shy maiden anymore. She thought any shyness or nervousness she'd had was taken care of last night. Why did the book make her so shy again?

She dropped her robe, the cool air caressing her skin, making her nipples harden. She shivered and quickly got into the tub, not even testing the water. Luckily, it had cooled some.

She dunked her head in the water, trying to calm herself down. She tried not to think about Pippin and the book. Tried not to think about him reading the book. Right now. Looking at those pictures...

She got that feeling between her legs again and gave an involuntary moan. She couldn't get the thoughts out of her head, the thoughts of those pictures, of what it would be like for Pippin to take her like that. She drew her knees up, keeping her legs tight together, but it didn't help get rid of that feeling. If anything it made it worse.

She busied herself with her bath. She washed her hair first, working out the tangles from her pillow, which helped distract her from her state. But as soon as she started washing her body--she nearly dropped the soap, amazed at how sensitive she was to the feeling of it sliding over her skin.

She had nearly finished when she heard the door open. Her heart started pounding. She didn't turn to look at him. She couldn't. She was too embarrassed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him kneel down behind her. Her breath quickened.

"Ivy?" he asked, calm and soothing. "What's the matter? Did the book upset you?"

She shook her head. "No. It didn't upset me. It's just... embarassing."

He stroked her wet hair, down the back of her neck. "Why is it embarassing?"

His hand continued to stroke down her neck. "Because...I...I was..." She gave a sigh when she felt his warm breath against her ear. "I was thinking about..." His lips grazed the edge of her ear. "...thinking...about you and..." He trailed his mouth down to her neck, just below her ear, his teeth and tongue scraping the sensitive skin. "...you and me...doing..." His hands touched her shoulders, resting there for a moment, before sliding down over her chest, into the water, to cup her breasts. "...doing..." She moaned as his fingers rubbed over her nipples. He kept them there, rubbing in small circles. "...doing those things...and...it made me feel..." His fingers grasped the nipples, pinching a bit. "Pippin!" Her legs fell open, her knees hitting the side of the tub and she pushed up against his hands.

He pulled his mouth away from her neck, moving his head up to whisper in her ear. "Do you want to do those things, Ivy?"

"Yes," she gasped. His hands were kneading her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her hard nipples. The ache between her legs was throbbing now.

"Do you want me to do those things to you?"

She whimpered, writhing now under his touch. She didn't think she could take it anymore. She wanted him. Now. But he held her fast, his arms pinning hers. She couldn't even turn to look at him.

His right hand moved from her breast, sliding down her body until he touched her between her legs, exploring, rubbing her in just the right spot...

"Please..." she sobbed, squirming in his hold. "I need you...I can't..."

"Just relax, love," he murmured in her ear.

She let her head fall back on his shoulder. He was murmuing in her ear now, 'love you, love you', over and over again, matching his words to the rhythm of his hands on body. She whimpered and moaned and sighed as he tortured her.

Then she felt it, the tightening that spread out into her thighs, tinglinlg throughout her body, out to her fingers and toes. She cried out at the wave of pleasure that swept through her, her body no longer in her control. Pippin moved his mouth to swallow her cries, still keeping his hands on her.

She relaxed into his arms. "Gods, Pippin!" she breathed, her heart pounding. Her mother had told her that women could climax, too. She hadn't expected it to be like _that_.

He grinned at her. "Learned that from Chapter Two."

-o-O-o-

"I just don't see how that one could work." Ivy peered at the picture in the book. She still hadn't figured out if that was the woman's arm or a leg around the man's neck. She turned the book sideways. No, still didn't help.

Pippin snorted. "I suppose not." He flipped to the next page. They were lying side by side on the bed, on their stomachs and naked, looking through the Haradric book. Once she'd gotten over that initial embarassment, Ivy was finding the book to be quite...educational.

"That one looks quite nice." Pippin pointed to one of the drawings. The woman was sitting in the man's lap, facing him, her legs wrapped around his back. The man was kissing her breasts. Ivy licked her lips and shifted her hips. That ache was coming back.

She looked at Pippin and grinned. "I suppose we could give it a try."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: 

The Book. Yes, it's based on _The Kama Sutra_ and/or _The Perfumed Garden_. The Book was actually in the first draft of the original version of this story but, being a little more timid about these scenes back then, I ended up removing it. But The Book refused to die and it showed up again in a drabble. Then in a short story, entitled _The Art of Love_, which is the most explicit thing I've ever posted (to date). The first half of that short story (and the last little scene) has been incorporated into this chapter (with a few edits to try to make it a little more FFNet friendly), starting with the scene when Ivy returns to the parlor. The second half of _The Art of Love_ is far too naughty for FFNet.

If you want to know what happens next in the bath scene, you're going to have to read the short story _The Art of Love_, which will be at the LJ and my website. Be warned, it is mostly PWP (Plot? What Plot?), rated NC-17/MA/"very naughty". If you're underage or don't like very explicit scenes, you certainly don't have to read it for the overall storyline. There's really not much plot in it. ;-)


	93. Chapter 92: May 1438

**Chapter 92**

Pippin lay, head propped on hand, and watched his wife sleep. They had been at Crickhollow four days already and he still couldn't stop looking at her or touching her as much as possible. He marvelled again at how lucky he was. He had given up all hope of ever being happy and now he couldn't imagine how he could be any happier. He sighed and brushed a finger over her lips. Ivy was the exact opposite of Diamond. She was loving and passionate and fun and he didn't think he'd ever get enough of her.

His finger continued the exploration of her face, moving from her slightly parted lips to trace the line of her jaw. She stirred, sighing slightly, and he smiled at her. He loved that sigh. Especially when she did it in his ear just after he'd made love to her.

His finger travelled down her neck to her shoulder, then ventured further, pushing away the blanket to expose her breast. She was a beautiful woman. Perfect, in his eyes. He tried to remember that first moment when he realized she was no longer the little girl he had adored, but the woman he fell in love with. Not on his first sight of her. He'd been too shocked, then, to even consider such things. No, it was after that... His fingers brushed lightly over her breast and she stirred again, her sigh almost a moan this time, and his body responded.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, glanced down at his hand, then looked back. "What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

He slid his hand from her breast back up to her face. "I was trying to figure out the exact moment that I fell in love with you."

She rolled over onto her side, propping herself up on her arm to face him. "So when was it?" she asked. She traced a finger over his chest, her light touch making his erection twitch.

"I think it was when we were sitting at the fire the night you came back from Gondor." He smiled. "You were singing in Elvish, drawing something in the dirt, and you looked up and smiled at me."

She grinned. "I had only gotten back a few hours before. That was fast."

He chuckled. "You certainly took me by surprise. I was expecting a little girl to come home and instead we get a beautiful young woman." He kissed her, lightly brushing her lips with his own. "So when did you fall in love with me?"

She laughed, her cheeks turning pink. "In Gondor. When I was fifteen. There's this painting of you and Dad and Sam and Frodo in the King's House. I hadn't seen it for over a year. I took my friends there, to show them Dad..." She paused. "I saw you, and..." She shrugged. "I wasn't really sure what it was, what I was feeling. But I knew something had changed." She blushed again, lowering her eyes. "My friends knew. They could tell by looking at me that I was in love with you. But it took me a while to figure it out."

He chuckled. "You fell in love with a painting that's older than you are?" He remembered posing for the artist in Minas Tirith, so the Man could do a reference sketch of them before they left for home. He'd been so young, then, a boy in the uniform of a man. He patted his stomach, starting to get round with age. "I must be a disappointment now."

She shook her head. "Never," she whispered. She rolled on top of him, sitting up to straddle him, and kissed him deeply. "I love _you_ more than I ever loved that painting."

"Even with my middle-aged belly?"

She smiled and patted it. "Even that. I love every part of you." She moved slightly, pressing into his erection.

Pippin grinned and grasped her hips. "So what's your favorite part of me?" He thrust his hips slightly. He had a pretty good idea of what part of him she liked best.

Ivy smiled at him, a seductive smile that made his stomach flutter. She moved her hips again, grinding into him this time, and he gasped. She bent forward, slowly, until her mouth was next to his ear. "Your sense of humor, of course," she whispered. She sat up, patted his chest, and slid off him and out of the bed.

Pippin lay there a moment, trying to figure out what happened. His wife had been on top of him, grinding against him, and now she was suddenly pulling on her robe? "Erm..."

"Do you want some breakfast?" she asked innocently. "I know how much you Hobbit lads love breakfast."

He huffed and glared at her. "Sometimes we like _other things_ even more, but we're saddled with wives who tease us cruelly."

She pouted. "Don't you want some strawberry jam?"

Pippin shook his head, more than a bit...frustrated. _Uncomfortably_ frustrated. How could she just suddenly stop and think of breakfast? He crossed his arms and stared at the ceililng. "That will be difficult, because we're out of bread."

"Who said anything about bread?"

Pippin looked at her. She winked and left the room. He grinned and rolled out of bed. All right, maybe breakfast did sound good...

-o-O-o-

"I don't want to go back," Ivy sighed.

Pippin looked up at her, from where his head was resting in her lap. They'd packed a basket and walked out to the back of the orchard for a picnic to enjoy their last day of solitude. He reached up and touched her cheek. "We'll have time alone," he said. "We've got a whole wing of the Smials to ourselves. Just us and Fari."

"I know. That's not it." She looked away from him and sighed, but it wasn't the sigh he had grown to love. This one was definitely unhappy. She wiped at her eyes, like she was trying to stop tears.

He sat up and knelt in front of her. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, still looking away from him. "I'm scared. That I won't be a good Mistress. That I won't fit in. That I'll mess up." She sniffled.

"Ivy," he pleaded. He sat next to her and pulled her into an embrace. "You'll do fine. I told you my sisters will help you."

"I'm not a very good Mistress if I need help," she mumbled into his chest.

He clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to admonish her for worrying over something they'd already discussed. But he remembered what his sisters had reminded him of when he'd first discussed this with them: Ivy was young. She was going to worry more about things that may not appear to be such a big deal to him. Pippin sighed and rested his cheek on her head. "Then I'm not a very good Thain, am I? Because Reg covered for me more times than I can count. As did my sisters. And Ev and Ferdy. And your Dad and Sam."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." She sniffled again and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh, love, don't." He kissed her head, keeping his nose pressed into her hair, berating himself. He hadn't meant to make her feel guilty. He just wanted her to know she had nothing to worry about. He'd messed up far more than she ever could. "Would it upset you if I told you Éowyn had a talk with me?"

She sniffed and looked up at him with teary eyes. "What did she tell you?"

"She told me what you had told her, what you were afraid of." He brushed away the hair stuck to her teary cheeks. "Do you mind?"

She shook her head. "No. You're my husband. You have every right to know."

He pressed his lips together. He wanted to tell her that, no, he didn't have a right to know everything about her, just because he was her husband. But they'd broach that subject another day.

"The Smials isn't as bad as you think," he said. "You're just so used to seeing it under Diamond." He frowned. "She was awful to the servants and would yell at them about everything, that everything had to be spotless and perfect and formal. And maybe there's a few of the more snobbish Tooks who thought that was a good idea." He thought of prissy Aunt Flora. "But when my mum was Mistress, it wasn't so different from Brandy Hall." He smiled. "It's not so bad now, with Pearl running things, right?"

"I suppose not," she mumbled.

He kissed her cheek. "You just do what Estella taught you, and you'll do fine."

She nodded and wiped at her eyes.

"And I'll tell you a secret," he said. "Marigold--she's our head maid--she pretty much runs the place. You just have to make it _look_ like you're giving the orders." He winked at her and got her to smile at least.

He lay back down on the blanket and pulled her down to lay down next to him. "Besides," he said, running his hand along her body from her shoulder to her hip. "Maybe you'll have other things to worry about besides dust on the candlesticks." He brought his hand to rest on her belly and looked in her eyes. "Fari asked me if he could have a brother."

She smiled and lay her hand over his, pressing slightly into her belly. Then she smiled wider and moved her hand lower, to the front of his trousers. "Well," she said, tugging at the top button, "we mustn't disappoint Fari."


	94. Chapter 93: May 1438

**Chapter 93**

Ivy was glad they were having a private dinner in the small dining room, just her family, the Gamgees, and their family and friends from the south. She had been a little self-conscious after returning, because _everybody_ knew what she'd been doing last week. And she'd been getting tired of the awkward greetings from relatives welcoming her back. You can't exactly say '_How was your week?_' to a couple just returned from their honeymoon. She smirked. Well, her mother and Estella had asked her that. But nobody else could.

Éowyn and Estella had whisked her away to her room soon after they had returned. She'd nearly died from embarrassment when Éowyn had asked her--with a big grin on her face--if she liked the book. Ivy made a mental note to strangle her friends the next time she saw them, for getting her mother involved in finding a copy of that book.

Afterwards, she'd unpacked hers and Pippin's things into her now empty wardrobe. Her room had been cleared out, all her things moved to Great Smials while they were at Crickhollow. But they would be staying a few days in Buckland, to spend time with her family, before heading home. She sighed. _Home_. It was strange being in Brandy Hall now. She was a guest in her father's house.

Her father had been unusually quiet since she'd gotten back. Estella had confided to her that her marriage had hit him a little harder than expected. He'd even hidden himself away in his study when they'd moved her things out of Brandy Hall. He looked a little better now, chatting easily with Pippin and Sam about Shire business over their dinner. But every once in a while he'd glance at her and give her a sad smile.

"Excuse me, Mistress Took," a voice said. She looked up. The kitchen maids were clearing the dishes away and bringing in dessert. One of them was standing next to her. Dahlia, Ivy remembered her name was. Dahlia set a baked apple in front of her. Ivy frowned, something nagging at her about Dahlia and apples...

"It was a 'P'," she said, the memory suddenly coming to her, of being twelve years old, new to Brandy Hall, and sitting in the kitchen with the maids. She looked up at Dahlia. "It was a 'P'."

Dahlia set down Pippin's tart. "Excuse me, Mistress?"

"My apple peel. It was a 'P', not a 'D'." She nodded her head towards Pippin.

Dahlia cocked her head, confused, then smiled. "Yes. So it was." She winked and went back to her work.

"What was that about?" Pippin asked her.

Ivy grinned. "Just be grateful I have a talent for tossing apple peels." Pippin raised an eyebrow at her and Ivy giggled. "I'll tell you later."

Once dessert was done, Pippin cleared his throat and stood up. "I have something very special to do tonight, and I'm glad you're all here with me, because I consider you all not only my dearest friends, but my family."

Ivy smiled up at him. She had a pretty good idea what this was about. They had talked about it weeks ago. She just hadn't known when Pippin was going to bring it up. Pippin looked over at Sam, who reached into his coat and pulled out a paper. He handed it across to Pippin.

"I had Sam draw up a document for me." Pippin opened the folded paper and quickly scanned it. He looked up at Sam. "Thank you, Sam," he said, smiling at his friend.

"It was my pleasure, Mister Pippin, believe me," Sam said.

Pippin re-folded the paper and looked around at the guests, his eyes finally settling on Fari. "This is actually a gift for my son."

Ivy looked over at Fari, sitting on the other side of Pippin. He was looking up at his father, his head cocked slightly in wonder. Ivy hoped they were doing the right thing, hoped that Fari would like this. She didn't want to upset him or do anything to make him unhappy.

"Fari, a while ago I promised you that I would fix something. You had told me that you wanted a mother as nice as Theo's and Frodo's," Pippin smiled at both Estella and Rosie as he said this. He turned back to Fari. "If you are agreeable, Fari, Ivy would like to adopt you as her own son."

Fari's mouth dropped open in surprise. Then he gave a slight nod and burst into tears. Pippin knelt down and hugged him, murmuring into his ear. and Fari would occasionally nod at something he said. When his father pulled back to look in his face, Ivy saw that Fari was smiling under his tears. He was happy. She grabbed her napkin, needing to wipe away some tears of her own.

Pippin stood up, Fari clinging to his waist. "I think we should go to Merry's study then, and we can make this official."

They filed out of the dining room and down the hall. Pippin had one arm around Fari and the other he slipped around Ivy. "Fari's all right," Pippin whispered to her. "We just took him by surprise."

The study was cramped, especially with all the Big Folk, but nobody minded. Ivy sat at her father's desk and turned to the boy next to her. "Are you sure about this, Fari?" she asked him. "I won't be hurt if you don't want me to sign it."

"I'm sure," Fari said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I think you'll be a good mum, Ivy." He sniffled again and Pippin handed him a handkerchief.

Ivy picked up her father's pen and looked at the document in front of her. It stated that Pippin was giving her all the rights of a parent to Fari, something he could do since Diamond had signed her own rights away. Legally, Ivy would be Fari's mother now, same as if she'd given birth to him. She glanced at Fari, sniffling into his father's handkerchief. She would be his mother now. She signed her name with tears in her eyes.

She pushed the paper over to Pippin to sign. Then to her father, who would sign as the first witness. Estella, Freddy, Éowyn, Faramir, and Éomer also signed as witnesses. Ivy smiled. How many Shire documents could claim the Steward of Gondor and the King of Rohan as their witnesses?

Sam added the seventh signature and held up the paper, grinning. "With those names, it can't get any more official than that!" Everyone cheered.

Her father pulled out wine for a toast to their new family. Ivy rolled her eyes with a smile when Estella cheerfully handed her and Pippin glasses of mead. There had been six bottles of mead at Crickhollow for them. They'd drank them all. Ivy was a little tired of the sweet wine, but she hoped it worked.

Theo and Eomer came up to Fari. "We're your uncles now!" Theo said gleefully.

Fari looked up at his father. "Really?"

"Yes," said Pippin, "and Merry is your _grandfather_!"

Her father choked on his wine. "Grandfather?"

-o-O-o-

"Grandfather!" Merry said again that night as he and Estella got into bed. "I can't be a grandfather. I'm only fifty-five! I'm way too young!"

Estella kissed him, then whispered in his ear. "With as tired as Ivy and Pippin look, I'd say they've been working very hard on making you a grandfather anyway."

"Estella!" He huffed and lay down, settling under the blankets. Why did she insist on reminding him of what his daughter was up to with Pippin?

"Goodnight, Grampy," she chuckled and blew out the candle.

Merry spooned himself next to her and sighed into her hair. Grandfather. He was officially a grandfather. Yes, so Éowyn was also officially a grandmother, but the Big Folk were used to being grandparents at forty-three. Hobbits didn't normally become grandparents until their late sixties. And it wasn't just Fari being his adopted grandson. Estella was right. Ivy would most likely have a baby within a year.

He smiled. That wouldn't be so bad, really. He was looking forward to having a grandbaby to spoil. And he knew Ivy wanted children. And Pippin... Pippin had been so happy when Fari was born, though his marriage had been a disaster and his wife hated him. He was going to be ecstatic about becoming a father again, this time with a wife who would love him and their children. Merry coughed, clearing the lump in his throat. It made him feel a little better about having Ivy grow up and leave him if it meant Pippin could be this happy.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

There is also a short story that fits in here, _Revenge is a...Sausage?...Best Served Cold_. It's humorous and a bit smutty. ;-)


	95. Chapter 94: May 1438

**Chapter 94**

Just as it had been strange being in Brandy Hall as a guest, it was equally strange moving into Great Smials, a place where Ivy had often been a guest. They arrived in the afternoon and were greeted by what seemed to be every occupant of the Smials, be they family, friend or servant. Fari danced around them, excitedly telling everyone that Ivy was his mother now.

They stopped at the top of the steps. Pippin drew his sword and walked forward to lay it across the threshold of the main door, a Rohirric addition to a custom shared by both Rohirrim and Hobbits. He came back to her and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure about this?"

He snorted. "Are you implying I'm too old for this?"

Ivy squealed when he suddenly swept her up into his arms. "No," she laughed, looping her arm around his neck.

He kissed her, then carried her through the doorway, ensuring that she wouldn't stumble on her first entrance into her new home. The bride tripping at the threshold would bring them bad luck in their marriage, so the husband made sure she couldn't stumble at all.

Ivy wondered if there were rules about the husband stumbling, but she didn't have to worry because Pippin got her inside, safe and sound, and set her down.

The rest of the family filed in around them, going back to their daily lives now that the Thain had returned. Reg came up to them, carrying Pippin's sword. "I had to take this out of little hands," Reg said, giving a slight nod towards Fari.

"Fari, what did I say about the swords," Pippin scolded.

Fari huffed and looked at his feet. "They're dangerous and I mustn't touch them unless you say I can," he mumbled.

"Right." Pippin patted his son's head.

Fari looked up at his father and Ivy had to bite her lip to stop the giggle. Fari had the exact same 'innocent' look Pippin used when _he_ was trying to get out of trouble.

Fari scampered off to join his cousins and Pippin took Ivy's hand. "Come with me. I have another gift for you."

Ivy smiled and shook her head. He'd not only given her the required _morgengifu_ their first day at Crickhollow--well, it had actually ended up being an _afternoon_ gift, as they had been distracted by the book--but he'd also given her a gift every day of their time at Crickhollow.

The first gift had been the most extravagant--he'd given her his father's farm just north of Great Smials, where he'd spent most of his life before Paladin had become Thain. Land was a common _morgengifu_ in Rohan, and Pippin wanted to do the same for her. It was farmed by tenants now, but the farm's profits would go to her.

The other gifts had been less extravagant than a farm, but they were no less valuable. He'd given her his small herd of ponies; their breeding and bloodlines would now be up to her. He'd given her a small tapestry of Edoras, commissioned while they were in Rohan, to remind her of her mother's people. He'd given her a book he'd obtained from the library of Imladris, a history of Middle-earth. "You can translate it for me," he had joked. "My knowledge of Sindarin consists of 'When do we eat?'" He'd given her two necklaces, both made by Gimli: one a pendant with a rose-colored jewel from the Glittering Caves, the other a string of tiny, gold ivy leaves. On their last day he'd given her a silver comb, most likely of Dwarvish origin, that he'd found in the Old Took's rooms.

They waited in the hall as the servants put their baggage in the bedroom, then Pippin took her hand. "Close your eyes," he said, and tugged her forward.

She noticed the smell of new varnish, strong underneath the scent of pipeweed and the earthy smell of a smial. New furniture?

He let go of her hand and she heard the click of the door closing. "All right, you can look."

She opened her eyes and gasped in amazement. A massive bed dominated the room, the posts carved with the knotwork designs of Rohan. It was as large as a bed for the Big Folk, but its legs were short enough for a normal-sized hobbit to use it without too much difficulty. "It's beautiful, Pippin." she breathed.

"I ordered it when we were in Rohan and your uncle brought it," Pippin explained as she ran her hand over the carvings. He slipped his hands around her waist. "You had told me I should get a new bed, remember?" he whispered in her ear.

Ivy smiled and turned to look at him. "So I did."

Pippin grinned back, then hopped up on the bed and lay back, patting the thick feather mattress next to him. "Would you like to try it out?" he asked, winking at her.

She giggled and shook her head. "Don't you think everyone will wonder where we've gone?" she asked. She got on the bed and lay down next to him. The bed was enormous. Plenty of room for...sleeping.

"Oh, I think they'll know exactly where we've gone," Pippin said, cuddling next to her and tugging up her skirt. "We _are_ newlyweds after all."

-o-O-o-

Ivy didn't think the day could get any worse. First off, she'd gotten her monthly this morning. She was a little disappointed, but it wasn't a big surprise--Estella had told her getting pregnant might take some time. But then Pippin had seemed a little put-out because she didn't feel like being touched and she'd snapped at him. He'd had to leave with Ferdy, to go visit fields and tenants today, before she had a chance to apologize to him. She sniffled. She hoped he wasn't too mad at her.

Then Aunt Flora, the same aunt who had made such a fuss about their betrothal, had dropped not so subtle hints at second breakfast that the Mistress of Tuckborough should be inviting relatives to tea rather than hiding herself away with the Thain for an unseemly amount of time. Ivy was proud of herself, that she'd managed to hold her tongue, especially today when she was already feeling awful. She and Pippin had only snuck away a few times her first four days here at Great Smials. Otherwise, she'd been busy learning about her duties with Pippin's sisters and trying to get to know the servants. So she'd invited Flora and the other aunts sitting with her to tea that afternoon...and she regretted it from the moment she'd walked away from them. She wasn't feeling well and she wasn't in the mood to deal with them. And she knew they weren't going to be pleasant company.

Unfortunately, she was right. It started as soon as they arrived at her parlor. She noticed the sneers at her dress as they walked in. They had all dressed up, but she was wearing a normal dress--she was planning on going to the kitchen afterwards, to visit with the cooks, so she hadn't bothered to dress up. After that, they commented on everything she had done wrong: the napkins weren't folded right, the tea was too strong, the water not hot enough, and Eglantine had always used the best tea set, with the yellow roses, when they had visited her for tea, rather than the everyday set, with the lilacs, that Ivy had used. Ivy had just bitten her tongue and taken it. She didn't want to give them something to use against her, or cause trouble for Pippin. And at least they weren't comparing her to Diamond.

Now they were finally gone and Ivy didn't feel like going to the kitchen anymore. She didn't want to see anyone at all. She curled up on the couch under the window, staring out into the garden, and wondered if this had all been a mistake after all. No matter what Pippin said, she wasn't going to be a good Mistress. Everything she did would be nitpicked by relatives, always comparing her to other Mistresses who had done a much better job than a tomboy from Buckand. She sniffled again and buried her face in her arms. She wished she were home, at Brandy Hall. She wished she had Estella to bring her tea for her cramps, or her dad just to give her a hug.

The parlor door opened and she wiped her eyes and looked up. Pippin was coming in, smiling at her, but then he frowned and rushed over to sit next to her. He took her hands. "What's wrong, love?" he asked.

She bowed her head and shrugged. "I'm...I'm just having a bad day," she mumbled.

He touched her cheek, guiding to look at him. "What happened?"

She shrugged again. "I'm not feeling well and..." She sighed. "I had tea with your Aunt Flora."

"Alone?" Pippin asked.

She shook her head. " A few of your other aunts as well. Petunia and--"

Pippin muttered something under his breath, cutting her off. "Nobody else was with you? Just them?"

She nodded. "They spent the whole time telling me what I did wrong."

He embraced her and kissed her brow. "I'm sorry." He pulled back to look at her. "I suppose the tea was their idea?"

"They said it was my duty to invite them."

He coughed. "Well, perhaps it is. But next time, you should invite at least one of my sisters to join you as well." He snorted. "At least until you learn to deal with them on your own. All right?"

She nodded again, then embraced him and lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"This morning?" He sounded genuinely puzzled.

She looked up at him. "When I snapped at you. I thought you might be mad at me about that."

"Oh." He chuckled. "No. I wouldn't be mad at you about that." He smiled and patted her cheek. "I have three sisters, Ivy. I learned a long time ago that there are certain times when it's safest just to run and hide."

Ivy smirked. Her brothers had learned the same thing.

He kissed her gently. "Why don't you go lie down for a while. I need to go do something, but I'll be right back. All right?"

She nodded. She would have preferred that he stay her with her, because she didn't feel so homesick when Pippin was with her, but she couldn't expect him to drop all his responsibilities for her because she wasn't feeling well.

He stood and pulled her to her feet, then sent her off towards the door to their bedroom with a kiss.

She took her hair out of her braids and stripped down to her chemise, then climbed into their huge bed. It _was_ nicer, lying down. She wondered how long Pippin would be gone. He hadn't said what he needed to do.

She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew Pippin was shaking her awake.

"I brought you something," he said. He sat on the edge of the bed and held out a steaming cup. It smelled just like...

"That's the tea Estella always made for me."

He smiled. "That's what Nel said. She said it works wonders." Ivy sat up and he handed her the cup. "Nel said she'd bring dinner down for us, if you didn't feel like going today."

Ivy sipped at her tea. She probably _should_ go...but she just didn't want to. "That would be very nice," she said. She giggled. "So, did you go ask your sisters how to deal with me."

"Yes." He patted her thigh and winked.

She laughed, then drained her cup of tea. She was already starting to feel better, but she didn't know if it was the tea or it was because Pippin had been the one to bring it to her. She set the cup on the side table and lay back. "I think I'm going to nap for a while longer." The tea always made her feel a little sleepy.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, gesturing towards the door that led to their parlor.

"No." She turned back the blanket next to her. "You can stay."

He shed his coat--but left the rest of his clothes on--before getting into bed with her. He cuddled close, but hesitated to touch her. "What aches and what doesn't?" he asked.

She giggled again. "No breasts. They hurt. But you can do this." She pulled his arm around her waist and wriggled closer to him. She sighed--the tea warm in her stomach, Pippin warm behind her--maybe this day wasn't so bad after all. "You know," she murmured sleepily, "the easiest way to deal with this is if you get me pregnant. Then I don't have to deal with it at all." She turned her head slightly to smile at him.

Pippin chuckled and kissed her ear. "I'll do my best. As often as it takes."


	96. Chapter 95: August 1438

**Chapter 95 **

**August 1438**

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Estella!"

Merry looked up, surprised, when Ivy's angry voice echoed in the hallway. Estella was supposed to be visiting Ivy in Tuckborough.

"You're being unreasonable, Ivy," he heard Estella say. He could tell by Estella's tone she was having to try very hard to stay calm. Underneath that, she sounded exasperated. They must have been arguing the whole way here. He got up and went to the door of his study.

"_He's_ the one being unreasonable!" shouted Ivy.

_Ah_, Merry thought. _Their first fight_. It had taken them a whole three months. He chuckled. He and Estella had had their first fight only two weeks after the honeymoon. They'd fought about...well, he couldn't really remember what it was now, except it had taken place in angry whispers in the bedroom so as to not upset Ivy. Then Estella had gone home to her mother for a few days to cool down. When she came back, they'd made up. They'd had to be quiet then, too.

He went out in the hall, following the sound of their voices into his family's wing. He heard a door slam.

"Ivy!" Estella was standing outside Ivy's old room. "It's really not good for you to get upset like this."

The door was flung open and Ivy leaned out. "Then maybe he should have thought about that before forbidding me to ride my pony!"

_What?_ thought Merry. _Pippin? Who had taught Ivy to ride at a gallop--without his permission--when she was a child had forbidden her to ride her pony?_

"Ivy, he has every right to be worried. And I agree with him. It's just not safe--"

"My mother kept riding long after she was showing! She didn't have any problems."

_Showing_? _What...?_ Realization hit him and he raced down the hall. "Ivy!" he said, reaching her door.

She looked at him, eyes narrowed, face flushed in anger. She looked exactly like her mother when she was angry. Then her face softened. "Dad!" She threw herself into his arms.

He pulled back and looked at her. "You're going to have a baby?"

She nodded, grinning now, and he hugged her again. A baby! His daughter was going to make him a grandfather... again... and he couldn't be happier about it! Then he remembered her anger...

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you upset?"

Ivy started to talk but Estella cut her off. "She wants to continue riding and Pippin doesn't want her to. He's afraid she might get hurt or harm the baby."

"Dad, tell her!" Ivy pleaded. "Éowyn kept riding. She rode to Rivendell when she was seven months along with me! I won't do anything dangerous. I just want to be able to get away for a ride."

Merry sighed. He was stuck. For once, he was on his daughter's side in an argument with Estella. He knew Ivy was an excellent rider. And he had spent enough time in Rohan to see that the women continued riding until it was no longer comfortable. But Estella was glaring at him, and he'd be starting an argument with Pippin again...

He smiled at Ivy and took her hand in his, patting it. "Maybe we can come up with a compromise and--"

"Merry!" Estella shouted. "I can't believe you're actually saying this! You would let your daughter go out on a pony in her condition?"

He took a deep breath. He knew he'd pay for this. "Yes," he said, wincing as he said it. Estella narrowed her eyes at him. He was in big trouble now.

"See?" exclaimed Ivy. "Thank you, Dad." She kissed him on the cheek and went back in her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Estella was still glaring at him.

"Estella..."

"Forget it!" she said, walking back down the hall. "I'm not the one you're going to have to argue with. I told Pippin I'd bring her here to give her the night to cool off and he could come get her tomorrow. You can deal with _him_ then." Estella stomped away, grumbling to herself.

Merry sighed, watching Estella disappear down the hall. Then he looked at Ivy's door and grinned. A baby! He was going to be a grandfather!

-o-O-o-

Ivy didn't show up for dinner or supper, so Merry took her a tray. He'd try to talk to her, try to calm her down before Pippin got here tomorrow.

He knocked on the door. It was flung open by a scowling Ivy. When she saw it was him--and that he had food--she smiled. "Oh, thanks, Dad. I'm starving." She took the tray and went in her room. He followed and closed the door.

"Did you want something?" she asked, her mouth full of a bite of bread. Her eyes narrowed and she swallowed. "Estella got to you, didn't she?"

"No!" Merry said. He coughed. "Estella's not exactly speaking to me right now."

Ivy cringed. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "It will get worked out." He sat on the bed. "I wanted to talk to you on my own." He paused, trying to think of the best way to put this. Ivy was temperamental normally. Pregnant? He remembered how moody Éowyn had gotten a few times in Rivendell. He felt sorry for Pippin now, as much as he'd felt sorry for Faramir then. "Is it really worth fighting over, not being able to ride your pony for a while?"

"Dad! You should have heard him!" she shouted. "I said I wanted to go ride out to the orchard for a picnic to celebrate and he said he wouldn't allow me to ride while I was pregnant. He didn't ask me to stop riding, he _told_ me to!" She huffed and threw up her hands. "What's wrong with him? _He's_ the one who taught me all the dangerous stuff! _He's_ the one who taught me how to gallop and jump when I was six! And how to climb trees and fight and use a sword when I was five! And--"

"Wait!" Merry frowned. "He taught you how to jump the pony? And..._a sword_? When you were _how__old_?"

Ivy clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh. You weren't supposed to find out about that."

Merry stood up. "I guess Pippin is getting paid back for risking your life against my wishes. Now he's stuck with you and your dangerous hobbies." He leaned down and kissed Ivy's cheek. "Don't get yourself so worked up, it's not good for the baby. And leave me out of this argument. It's between you and Pippin."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

Merry left and stalked down the hall. _Teaching a five-year-old to use a sword_... Pippin could just fend for himself against Ivy.

-o-O-o-

"Estella said you're taking her side."

Merry looked up to see Pippin in the doorway of his study. He sighed and set down his pen.

"I'm not taking her side, Pippin. I'm staying out of it. It's between you two. I made the mistake of giving my opinion that I thought it was safe for her to ride. But I told Ivy to leave me out of the argument."

"How could you tell her that it was safe?" Pippin said angrily. He came in, stopping in front of Merry's desk, arms crossed and face scowling.

"Women do it all the time in Rohan. Ivy is an excellent rider, Pippin. You need to trust her."

Pippin sighed and slumped in the chair in front of Merry's desk. "I know Merry. I do. But... I'm so afraid that something's going to happen. I'm afraid that my life is too perfect right now and something's going to go wrong."

"Pippin," Merry said. He got up and walked around his desk, stopping to put a hand on Pippin's shoulder. "I think you're telling this to the wrong person."

Pippin nodded and stood up.

"Congratulations, by the way," Merry said. He smiled and clapped Pippin on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Granddad!" Pippin grinned cheekily and turned to go.

"Oh, and Pippin?" Merry called after him. Pippin turned back. "The next time she wants to do something dangerous like ride her pony too fast or climb a tree, remember who it was who encouraged her to do dangerous things in the first place." Merry sat back at his desk and picked up his pen. He looked up at Pippin. "You're getting exactly what you deserve."

-o-O-o-

Ivy answered the knock on her door and found her husband standing there. He looked far less angry than she expected. In fact, he looked a bit...sheepish.

"Pippin," she said coldly and went back to sit on her bed. She'd gotten very little sleep last night, going over what she was going to say to him, trying to figure out what to do if he was going to continue to be stubborn about this. She'd only been able to imagine arguments and she'd been in a bad mood today because of it.

"Ivy..."

"Come to give me some more orders?" she asked, her frustration from last night's imagined conversations spilling out. "Going to forbid me from doing other things that make me happy?"

He shook his head and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "I talked to your dad," he said. "He kind of set me straight." He took her hand. Ivy had a brief throught of pulling it away, but decided to hear him out. He did sound sorry. "I'm just scared of something happening to you Ivy. To you or the baby. I had been so miserable for such a long time, so now that I'm happy I think it can't last, that something bad is going to happen to bring me back down. I'm sorry, Ivy. I know you're a good rider, but it scares me."

Ivy nodded, her dark mood fading some. She could understand that. So why didn't he just say this to her in the first place?

He scooted closer to her and she let him put his arms around her.

"How about this," he said. "You continue to ride, but you always take someone with you. Just in case something happens."

She nodded. "All right." He looked surprised that she agreed. "You only had to be reasonable about it," she said.

He nodded. "I know. I guess I... I wasn't thinking straight." He gave her a crooked grin. "Will you come home now?"

She snorted. "Of course I will."

He grinned and hugged her. Then he put a hand on her belly. "You're going to have a baby, Ivy!" he said, a little breathlessly.

She laughed. "I can't believe you're so surprised!" She patted his leg. "You were certainly putting a lot of effort into getting me this way!"

"I know. It's just..." He touched her cheek and kissed her, then lay his head on her shoulder. He rubbed her belly in gentle circles. "This is all going to be new to me. Though I have Fari, I've never really experienced... much of any of this, really."

"I know." Ivy kissed his brow. She put her hand over his, over their child. "You can be involved in _everything_ this time."

His head shot up. He looked pale. "You're...you're not going to make me be there... like your mum did to your dad and Faramir... are you?"

Ivy snorted. She doubted Estella would allow it, but Pippin didn't have to know that. Besides, she didn't really know how she'd feel about it when the time came. She smiled and patted his cheek. "We'll see."


	97. Chapter 96: December 1438

**Chapter 96 **

**December 1438**

"You look tired."

Ivy smiled up at Pippin and nodded. "I think I'm done for the day." She looked around at the guests still celebrating her nineteenth birthday. The maids had only just started lighting lanterns and candles in the hall, but she was already ready for bed. She didn't know how she could be so tired--she'd spent most of the party sitting in her chair. Pippin held out his hands and she took them so he could pull her up. Standing up on her own was difficult now that her six-months-pregnant belly was the size of a small pumpkin.

They walked--well, Pippin walked, _she_ waddled--over to say goodnight to her Dad and Estella. Then Pippin took her arm and they left the noisy hall. She sighed when they went through the doors into the quiet hallways. It was much cooler out here. Of course, she seemed to _always_ be too warm these days, no matter what the temperature of the room.

She really shouldn't complain. She'd had a relatively easy pregnancy so far. No morning sickness, really, just a little nausea in the mornings that lasted only a week or two and was easily cured with peppermint tea. Her only real problem had been bouts of dizzy spells which had started not long after her argument with Pippin about riding. So the argument had been for naught--she wouldn't get on a pony if there was a chance she'd faint and fall off. The healer at Great Smials, Lily, had told her not to worry, that the lightheadedness wasn't unusual, but still told her to give over some of her duties to her sisters-in-law and to make sure she ate well and got plenty of rest. The dizzy spells soon passed, but by then the roads were icing over from autumn sleet and it wasn't safe for riding anyway.

She thought she'd go crazy, without much to do, but once the harvest was over and everyone was settling in for the winter, Pippin had more time to spend with her. He fussed and fretted over her like a mother hen. He'd been with her, walking in the garden, the first time she'd fainted and she'd scared him half to death. And though his sisters repeatedly assured him that she was fine, that everything was going quite normally, he still worried over her. Not that it was so bad--it was actually quite nice being pampered by her husband.

They reached their room and she was glad to see the maids had already been by to stoke the fire. Being hot all the time didn't make a cold bed feel any better.

She stripped off her loose blouse and kicked off her skirt, but before she could reach for her nightgown, Pippin came up behind her. "Love you," he murmured into her ear as his arms came around her. She smiled and leaned back into him, letting him caress her. He was completely enthralled with her pregnant body. Estella had warned her that some husbands were a little disturbed, maybe even frightened, by their wives changing bodies and not to hold it against Pippin if he was that way. But Pippin was the exact opposite. He was aware of every change in her, measuring her growing belly with his hands and kissing every stretch mark she complained about.

He finished his caresses and picked up her nightgown to help her into it. He took down her braids for her, running his fingers through her hair to pull out the tangles. Then he hugged her, her belly pressed between them, and kissed her. A strong kick made them break apart. Pippin grinned and put his hands on the spot. "He's awake."

"Yes," Ivy sighed. "He always seems to know when I'm getting ready for bed."

Pippin chuckled and led her over to their bed and tucked her in. Then he pulled off his jacket.

"You can go back to the party," she said. "You don't have to stay with me." She yawned. "I'm going to be boring company, because I'll probably be asleep soon."

"I'd rather stay with you." He shed his own clothes and Ivy watched him, amazed again at the strange things pregnancy did to her. It wasn't so long ago that the sight of her husband undressing would have aroused her, no matter how tired she was. Now, she could only think how nice it would be when he was cuddled next to her to sleep. Not that she didn't have any desire for him anymore. On the contrary, she also had occasional feelings of intense desire--perfectly normal, Estella had assured her. She'd had to drag Pippin away from the party earlier, to take care of a sudden bout of _that_ problem. Pippin certainly didn't seem to mind.

He got into bed and cuddled close to her, his hand going right to the spot that had been kicked.

"He's moved a little," Ivy murmured, taking his hand and sliding it lower. More little flutters and pushes inside her, right under Pippin's hand. She loved to watch Pippin's face, glowing with happiness, when he felt the baby move.

He scooted down the bed and pressed his cheek to her belly. She heard him murmuring softly. He liked to talk to the baby, not caring whether it might hear him or not. She felt sorry for him, that he'd never been able have this with Fari, to feel Fari move and grow. Not that she wished he'd had a different relationship with Diamond, but she wished he'd been able to at least have this connection with his son. Pippin had told her he rarely saw Diamond during the pregnancy--outside of meals she kept herself hidden away in her rooms, as if she were embarrassed by her condition. Which, Ivy thought bitterly, she probably was.

Thoughts of Fari chased away bitter thoughts about Diamond. Fari had been so excited when he found out he was going to get a sibling. Ivy smiled. Sometimes, she couldn't tell who was happier about the baby--Pippin or Fari. Fari was convinced he was going to get a brother. Though she couldn't remember it, Estella had told her she'd been the same way before Theo was born, convinced she'd get a sister. Ivy sighed. She hoped Fari wouldn't be too disappointed if the baby was a girl.

She stroked Pippin's hair, running her fingers through his curls, wondering who their child would look like. She had a sudden pang of fear at that thought, a fear that had been plaguing her lately. She hoped the baby was like Pippin...a hobbit. She wanted it to fit in as a hobbit and not be like her. Estella had told her that their children would most likely be close to normal sized. Ivy was half hobbit, after all, and Pippin's height came from the ent-draught and didn't seem to be passed on--Theo, Eomer and Fari were all normal height. But it didn't stop Ivy from worrying. She'd had a few dreams, of a tall hobbit girl who looked like just like her, but with bright green eyes, angry at her for being born different...

"Are you all right, Ivy?" She startled from her thoughts. Pippin was watching her, brows furrowed with concern. "You look upset."

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm just tired."

Pippin nodded, then leaned down to kiss her belly. "Well, wee one," he said to the mound, "I think we need to let your mum sleep now." He shifted up and lay next to her, a hand on her belly, and kissed her. "You're sure you're all right?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. Really." She kissed him and patted his cheek. "You worry too much."

He shrugged. "Can't help it." He settled down next to her, cuddling close, his nose next to her ear. "Good night, love," he whispered.

"Good night," Ivy murmured. She wasn't lying. She _was_ tired. She just didn't want to worry him with her dreams, especially not on her birthday... Her eyes snapped open. "I haven't given you your gift yet!" She'd knitted him a new scarf, to replace his ratty old one, while she'd been resting during her dizzy spells.

"Don't worry about it," he said softly, sounding a little sleepy himself now. "You can give it to me tomorrow." He sighed and kissed her ear. "You've already given me more gifts than I could ever have dreamed of."


	98. Chapter 97: March 1439

**Chapter 97 **

**March 1439**

Merry grinned as he felt his grandchild moving under his hand. "He certainly is active, isn't he?"

Ivy gave a weary sigh. "I don't think he _ever_ stops moving. Estella said he was _supposed_ to be quieting down at the end, but..." She sighed again and shook her head.

Merry chuckled. "I know where he gets that from." They both looked over at Pippin, who was racing around the garden with the boys in a game of tag.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked. His daughter looked tired and uncomfortable. He felt sorry for her, though he couldn't say he regretted getting a grandchild.

"I can't wait for this to be over! She leaned back slightly, jammed a fist into her lower back and winced.

"I'd say you have no more than a week," said Estella. She patted Ivy's belly. "The baby's already dropped."

"I hope so," muttered Ivy. She waddled over to a garden bench and gingerly lowered herself. She leaned back, squirming a little. "My hips ache," she groaned.

"That's a good sign," said Estella. "That means your body's getting ready to deliver."

Ivy didn't look appeased by that.

Merry walked over to where Pippin and the boys were playing. "Ready to go?" he yelled. Merry had brought Estella to stay with Ivy until the baby was born. He would take Fari back to Brandy Hall with him, so that Pippin and Ivy wouldn't have to worry about him while they waited for the birth. Which, according to Estella, would be very soon, and Estella was usually right about these things. They'd come back as soon as he received word Ivy was in labor.

The boys went and said goodbye to Ivy and Estella. His sons were excited about being uncles, but they didn't come close to Fari's excitement about being a brother.

Merry kissed Ivy goodbye. "I love you, Ivy-lass," he said. He tried not to show the sudden stab of worry about her. He had worried a little about Estella when she had the boys, but this was his daughter, his little girl...

Ivy smiled at him. "I love you, too, Grampy."

-o-O-o-

Ivy groaned, leaning against the bed post for support. As the pain gripped her belly--ten times worse than any cramp she'd ever had from her monthly--she wondered if maybe this hadn't been such a good idea, having babies. The pain finally passed and she gasped for breath.

Estella rubbed her back. "All right to walk again?" she asked.

Ivy nodded slightly and reached out to rest her hand on Estella's shoulder. Another walk around the room. No matter how tired she was, she'd do it. Estella said it made labor go faster.

They slowly walked to the door that led to the hallway, then turned and came back. On the other side of the room, Pearl and Nel were quietly talking with Lily, the healer at Great Smials. Vinca wasn't here--she was taking her turn watching their children. The women were chatting quietly as they waited. Everything was ready--piles of cloths, a basin of water, and the birthing stool. Now it was up to her.

She was glad they'd decided against Pippin being here. He'd worried so much over her pregnancy, she knew he'd have gone crazy watching her now: in pain, blood trickling down her legs, on the verge of exhaustion. No, it was better that he was sitting out in the hallway. Nel said her dad and the boys had arrived a while ago, so at least Pippin would have her dad with him. She smirked. They could worry over her together.

She had another contraction just before they reached the bed, harder this time. Estella got her to the bed and Ivy leaned against the post again. This contraction was worse than the last and left her legs shaking. She started to slide down to the bed.

"Nel," Estella called, and Ivy's sister-in-law came over to help Estella get her propped back up and walking over to the birthing stool. "Let's get you sat down," Estella said, keeping her voice bright and cheerful. They helped her sit on the little birthing stool, bunching her nightgown up and out of the way, and Pearl sat behind her, so that Ivy was supported against her.

Another contraction came, as bad as the last, that left her shaking. Then another. And another. And another. Close together, all as intense as the last, all leaving her shaking and exhausted. "I don't...want...to do this...anymore," she finally gasped, her head tilted back onto Pearl's shoulder. She wanted to quit, just forget about having a baby and go to bed and sleep.

Pearl wiped her sweaty brow with a cool, damp cloth. "It won't be long now," she murmured into Ivy's ear. "Then you'll have your baby and you won't remember any of this."

Ivy shook her head. How could she not remember any of _this_? She was going to say so, but another contraction gripped her. She started to cry. She couldn't help it. She hurt and she was tired and she just wanted it to stop.

"Ivy? " Estella asked. "Ivy, look at me." Ivy opened her eyes, wiped at her tears, and looked up at Estella. "You have to save your strength, love," Estella said soothingly. "Crying isn't going to help. You need to concentrate. All right?"

Ivy nodded and sniffled. Nel brought her a handkerchief and helped her blow her nose. "You're doing good, sweetest," Nel said. "This is always the hardest part, right before you push the little imp out. I wanted to quit, too, but we all get through it." She took Ivy's hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks, Nel," Ivy whispered. Then she groaned, another contraction taking her, and this time there was a rush of warm liquid between her legs as her waters broke. Lily brought cloths over, to replace the ones beneath the stool that were now soaked.

"I think her pains are slowing down," Lily said.

Estella nodded at Lily, then turned to smile at Ivy. "You'll feel like pushing that baby out soon, and then it will all be over."

Ivy nodded weakly. Over soon. That's all that mattered.

The contractions slowed, just like Lily said, and became less painful. Ivy gave a little snort at that thought. She would have never dreamed of calling these contractions "less painful" a few hours ago.

"Rest a little, while you have the chance," Pearl said to her and Ivy did, leaning back against Pearl and closing her eyes, lulled by Pearl's hand gently massaging her belly. She was so tired.

She must have drifted to sleep, because she startled when another pain came. This one was different. She was overwhelmed by the feeling--no, the _need_--to push. She gripped Pearls knees and groaned as it took her, the need to bear down and push the baby from her body. Then it passed, leaving her panting. "I needed to push," she gasped.

"Good, good," Estella said, getting up from her chair. "That woke you, didn't it?" she said, winking.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Just a few minutes. But even that's long enough to get a little strength back." Estella knelt down between Ivy's knees. "Just relax and let your womb do the work, love," she said. "The baby's definitely on the way, now."

Ivy smiled. Her baby was coming! She didn't know if it was knowing that or her short nap, but she did feel better now. Pearl helped her adjust her position so she was upright again and she held onto the handles at the side of the birthing stool.

She had time to breath a little before the next one came, a little stronger this time, but still not as bad as the earlier contractions. She bore down when the urge took her, grunting, and felt something, a fullness between her legs. She also felt like she had to use the privy.

"I think I need the chamber pot," she said when she had regained her breath.

"It's most likely the baby," Estella said. She patted Ivy's knee and smiled. "But don't worry about trying to tell the difference. It happens all the time."

Ivy grimaced. With the blood and waters and _other things_... Having babies was messy.

Her body went into a rhythm--push and rest, push and rest--and the only things outside of herself she was aware of was Pearl's comforting warmth and Estella's soothing voice murmuring praises after each push.

She pushed again and felt an uncomfortable pressure between her legs.

"I can see your baby's head," Estella said to her. "You're almost done, Ivy."

Ivy just gaped at her for a moment, panting. _She could see the baby? Almost done?_

At the next push, the pressure was replaced by a burning feeling. "You're close now," Estella said to her. "Almost there."

"Almost there," Ivy breathed. She wanted this done. She wanted her baby. When the next urge to push came, she cried out, her hands painfully gripping the handles of the stool. When it was over and she was leaned back against Pearl, she could feel something warm and wet between her thighs.

"This one's not going to waste any time," Estella chuckled. "Another big push or two should have it done."

When the next urge came, Ivy bore down as hard as she could. She wanted this _done_!

She was rewarded with a wet, slippery sensation coming out of her, and then Estella was holding a slimy and bloody little creature in her hands.

"There we are, all done," Estella cooed. The creature in her hands started to wail. Estella looked up at Ivy. "You've got a beautiful little boy, Ivy."

Ivy slumped back against Pearl and started to cry, too, along with her son. She had a son!

Lily came over, and she and Estella wrapped the baby in a towel. Then Estella tied a string around the cord and deftly cut it, just above the string, with a small knife.

Lily smiled at the baby in her arms. "He's lovely, Ivy," she said. She leaned forward so Ivy could see the little face peeking out of the towel; wrinkled and squished and slimy, but the most beautiful face Ivy had ever seen. "I'll go get him cleaned up while you finish," Lily said.

Ivy nodded, sniffled into her sleeve, and settle back on her chair. She had another contraction, a very small one, but it still made her wince. Estella finished wiping her bloody hands, then pressed one hand low on Ivy's belly. "We'll let you have another of those," she said, "and then see if the afterbirth is ready to come."

It took three contractions before the afterbirth finally slid out of her with wet plop onto the floor. Estella gathered up the cloths and stood up, letting Nel take her place.

"You did so good, Ivy," Pearl murmured in her ear as Nel cleaned her up with a warm, wet cloth. Then they helped her out of her sweaty nightgown and into a clean one. "Ready to stand?" Pearl asked.

Ivy nodded and Nel pulled her up while Pearl pushed her from behind. "Don't be afraid to lean on me," Nel said, when Ivy's shaky legs threatened to give way. "You may be taller, but you're lighter than most hobbit lasses." Nel winked at her.

Nel got her to the bed, the blankets already turned back, and helped her in. Lily was right behind Nel with a rolled up cloth. "You'll need these for a while," she said. She helped Ivy get the cloth tucked between her legs. "The bleeding should slow soon, and then it will just be like having your monthly for a little while."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Ivy sighed.

Lily smiled and patted her leg. "Now, I think there's somebody who would like to meet you." She stepped out of the way and Estella came up to the bed with a little bundle in her arms.

"Here's your mum, dearest," Estella was murmuring to the baby. "As much as your gran would love to keep you, I think you're mum might be upset with me." Estella winked at Ivy and handed her the baby.

The sight of him took Ivy's breath away. He was even more beautiful now that he was cleaned up, warm and pink in his blanket. She cuddled him to her breast and bent her head to kiss his tiny brow. "You're so lovely, little one," she whispered. She touched his silky soft cheek and he turned his head, his mouth seeking her finger.

"You can try to nurse him," Estella said, "but perhaps after his dad and granddad have met him and we can give you some quiet time."

Ivy nodded, still admiring her son, and she felt the warmth of a blush on her cheeks. She'd completely forgotten about Pippin.

"Are you ready for him?" Nel asked. "Because I'm sure he's ready to claw the door down." She giggled.

"We're all cleaned up now," Lily said. She picked up a basket full of linens, some of them spotted and streaked with blood. "I'll sneak these out through the parlor. The blood tends to upset the dads." She chuckled, then went out the door to the parlor.

Estella chuckled, too. "Go ahead and let him in, Nel."

-o-O-o-

Merry found Pippin sitting in the hallway, across from the closed bedroom door. Inside, he could hear Ivy's groans. Pearl had sent a message to Buckland that Ivy was in labor, and he and the boys had travelled here as quickly as possible. The boys had been sound asleep when they'd arrived, and he'd herded his sleepy sons--and carried a sleepy Fari--down to the wing where Pippin's sisters lived. Vinca was waiting up for them. No baby yet. Merry had sighed at the news. He had hoped he'd have a grandchild by the time they arrived, but his poor daughter was still laboring.

Pippin was completely focused on the door. When Merry sat next to him, Pippin startled and looked at him in surprise. "Merry! I didn't hear you."

Merry squeezed his shoulder. "It's all right, Pip. You're distracted right now. It's hard to wait."

"I wouldn't know. I didn't get to do this with Fari," Pippin said. "I was out in the fields and Diamond didn't want anyone to send for me. I didn't know until over an hour after he was born," he said sadly.

"I know, Pip," Merry patted Pippin's knee and smiled. "But knowing you two, I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunities to sit across from this door from now on."

Pippin looked at him, a crooked grin on his face. "Merry! Did you just say something crude about your daughter?"

"I blame it on Estella," Merry said. He leaned back and sighed, settling in for the wait.

"The only other time I've done this was when _your_ children were born," said Pippin. "I remember when Ivy was born and..." He sighed. "It doesn't seem that long ago, does it? And here she is..." He waved toward the door. "When I first held her, I could never have imagined she'd be having _my_ baby someday." He glanced over at Merry. "Was I wrong to fall in love with her, Merry?"

"It's a bit late to be worrying about that now, isn't it?" Merry joked, but seeing the look on Pippin's face, he knew his friend needed reassurance. "No, Pippin. You weren't wrong." Merry put his arm around his cousin. "You love each other. That's all that matters." Merry chuckled. "With as tangled as the Took family tree is, I'm surprised you're even worrying about this."

Pippin cracked a smile. "I suppose so."

The rest of the wait was spent in silence, the only sounds were Ivy's muffled groans and grunts on the other side of the door. With each cry, Pippin seemed to grow paler. "Why don't you go lie down in a guest room," Merry finally said. "I'll come get you when it's over."

Pippin looked at him. "Could you have rested when Estella was going through this?"

Merry shrugged. "You're right." He sighed. "Well, perhaps I'll go get us some tea and--" He was interrupted by the wail of a newborn baby.

Pippin sprang to his feet and went to the door. "The baby's here," Pippin whispered.

Merry got up, too, and clapped him on the shoulder. Pippin looked at him, a wide grin on his face. "The baby's here, Merry," he said. He stared back at the door, like he was willing it to open.

After the baby's wails stopped, there wasn't anymore noise from the room. And they waited. Pippin looked panicked. "Do you think something's wrong?" he asked, voice shaking.

"They probably have to clean things up," Merry said, though he did harbor his own feeling of worry. He certainly wouldn't show it to Pippin, though.

The door was finally opened by Nel. Pippin ran past her, straight to the bed where a very tired looking Ivy was holding a baby in her arms.

"Fari got his brother, Pippin," Ivy said, beaming at her husband as he approached.

Merry watched Pippin, who was near tears, kiss Ivy, then pull back the blanket and examine his son. Estella came up to Merry and he put his arm around her.

"This is almost like _his_ first child," he said quietly. "He didn't experience any of this with Fari."

Ivy handed the baby to Pippin and he leaned over and kissed her. Then he walked around the bed, towards Merry.

"Would you like to meet your grandfather?" Pippin asked his son. He grinned and handed the baby over to Merry.

Merry looked into the little face. His grandson. "He's beautiful," he said, smiling up at Ivy. He let a tiny hand rest on his finger and felt some guilty relief that, although a little large, the baby appeared to be about the size of a normal hobbit baby. He looked up at Pippin. "Have you decided on a name for him?"

"Boromir," Pippin said proudly.

Merry smiled. "I'm sure Faramir will be proud to know you have honored his brother."

Pippin shrugged. "It seemed appropriate, since we already have a Faramir, and I wanted to do something to remember Boromir."

"Hello, Boromir," Merry whispered to his grandson. He placed a soft kiss on the baby's head. "Welcome to the world."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The 'wet plop' is dedicated to Juno, who inspired me to add a detailed birth scene and gross you all out. ;-)


	99. Chapter 98: March 1439

**March 1439**

"_The winds of wrath came driving him, and blindly in the foam he fled, from west to east and_..." Fari gave a frustrated sigh. "What's this one?"

Ivy opened her not-quite-napping eyes and leaned over to look at the page in a book of poetry Legolas had given her to continue her Sindarin studies. She had started teaching Fari the elvish language. She enjoyed it, a way to spend time with Fari. Just the two of them. Fari seemed to enjoy it, too. When he wasn't getting frustrated. "Errandless," she said.

"Oh." He sighed and slumped back into the corner of the couch they shared in the parlor. "I'm never going to learn these words."

"It's not easy at first," Ivy said. "And I had nearly two months with Legolas before I was at all capable of even a basic conversation."

He wrinkled his nose and shrugged. Ivy smiled. She supposed it was a little harder to be patient at these things when you're just short of nine years old.

"Do you want to try a different one?" she asked. "_Eärendil the Mariner_ is a little hard. Here, at the beginning, there's--" She didn't get to finish, because she was distracted by a snuffling that quickly turned into a full out wail. Her breasts tightened and tingled in response. Time to nurse. "Sorry, Fari," she said.

He shrugged again. "That's all right." He really didn't look upset by the interruption. In fact, he was smiling. He was always happy when Boromir woke up.

She got up--gingerly, as she was still a little sore from the birth last week--and bent over the cradle next to the couch. "Oh, Bori-lad. Is it time to eat again already? Or are you wet?" She picked up her squalling son, cuddled him against her shoulder, and patted his bottom. Wet.

"Fari, could you get me a diaper, please?"

"Sure!" Fari hopped up, his book falling to the floor, forgotten. He trotted into the bedroom and was soon back with a clean cloth.

"Thanks, Fari," she said. She laid Bori down on the couch.

"I can do it," Fari said.

Ivy smiled and stepped out of the way. Fari loved to do things for his brother. He grabbed every opportunity to spend time with Bori, even changing diapers. How many dirty diapers that would last, Ivy didn't know. But she'd take the help while he was willing to give it.

She picked up the fallen book and set it on the table, then took his spot on the other side of the couch.

"Hold still, wiggle worm," Fari said. He was kneeling in front of Bori and working at the ties on the diaper, but Bori was still squalling and squirming, making it difficult. "There's no need to be mad," he said patiently. "I'm working as fast as I can."

Ivy watched them, smiling to herself as Fari deftly switched wet diaper for dry. Fari seemed to be the perfect big brother. She wondered if she'd been that patient with Theo.

"Done," Fari said proudly. Bori was still crying, but he wasn't squirming so much.

Ivy smiled at him. "Now it's time for your brother to eat. Again!" She opened her blouse and scooped up Bori. "Are you hungry, dearest?" she murmured as she cradled him to her breast. He latched on quickly and she winced at the slight ache in her breast. Estella had told her it wouldn't be so bad after a while. At least the cramps nursing caused in her womb had stopped. Those were worse.

Fari sat next to her and stuck a finger into Bori's fist. "He's strong," Fari said.

"Hmmm," Ivy sighed. Her eyes were drifting closed. Nursing always made her sleepy, though not getting much sleep didn't help either. "I know," she mumbled sleepily. "He's grabbed my hair a few times." She had a sudden memory, of baby Fari grabbing her hair and screaming in fear. She opened her eyes, startled by the feelings that sent through her, fiercely protective of the boy who was now her son on paper.

Fari was bent over her arm, watching his brother and playing a little 'tug-o-war' game with the small fist that gripped his finger. On impulse, she bent down and kissed his head.

Fari looked up at her with that 'Yuck! A girl just kissed me!' look of a young boy. "What was that for?"

She smiled at him. "For being a big help to me," she said. _Because I love you like you really were my own son, _she thought to herself.

He shrugged. He looked embarrassed. "I like to help with him," he said. He sighed. "I can't wait until he's old enough to play with."

"It won't be long," Ivy said. "Then you'll wonder how you got stuck with such a nuisance."

Fari cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you talking about Theo?" She giggled and he grinned at her.

She relaxed back, eyes closed, smiling in contentment at the rhythmic tugs of Bori's suckling and the warmth of Fari pressed next to her. She quite liked being a mum, even if it was exhausting right now. And Pearl was right, the pain of birthing Bori was fading into a distant memory now that she had him in her arms.

A painful kick to her full breast woke her from a doze, reminding her she couldn't sleep quite yet. "Ready to switch, love?" she asked Bori. He was starting to fuss, waving fists and feet. She switched him to the other side and settled back. Fari had retrieved his book and was now curled up next to her, whispering poems to himself.

She watched Bori nurse for a while, marveling again at how perfect he was. She touched his wispy, blond curls, his tiny pointed ear, and ran her finger over the silky skin of his cheek. He wriggled and batted at her hand. She smiled at him. "Sorry to disturb you," she whispered and leaned back again to rest.

The next time she awoke, it was because someone was touching _her_ cheek. She opened her eyes and looked into Pippin's green ones. "Do you want to go lie down?" he asked.

She blinked a few times to wake up and looked around her. It had started to get dark during her nap and Estella was lighting the candles in the parlor. Bori was asleep again, cuddled against her bare breasts. Fari had fallen asleep as well, the book clasped to his chest. She yawned. She probably should go lie down for a while. She had to grab sleep when she could. She nodded and passed Bori to Pippin, then buttoned her blouse. She started to push herself up, but a twinge in her back stopped her. That's what she got for napping while sitting on the couch.

"Need help?" her dad asked.

She nodded and took his hands so he could pull her up. "Thanks, Dad."

"I should wake Fari up, too," Pippin said. "Could you hold Bori for me, Merry?"

Her father snorted. "That's a stupid question, isn't it?" Ivy smiled as her dad took Bori in his arms, a big smile on his face. He loved being a grandfather.

Ivy walked to her room, still sleepy, and Estella followed behind her.

"Have you had anymore bleeding?" Estella asked once they were inside.

"No." Ivy lay down on her bed. "I haven't had any cramps today, either. I'm still sore, though." She yawned again. Being in her bed made her realize how tired she was.

"That's to be expected." Estella smiled at her. "You're recovering nice and quick, though." She sat on the edge of the bed. "You'll want to wait a while before having relations, once you're feeling better. Just because you don't have your monthly doesn't mean you can't get pregnant again. Poor Rosie nearly wore herself out having Goldi, Ham and Daisy so close together."

"I don't think there's anything to worry about," Ivy mumbled. "Too sore. Too tired."

"That won't last much longer," Estella said. She might have said more, but Ivy didn't know because she was fast asleep.


	100. Chapter 99: July 1439

**Chapter 99 **

**July 1439**

Ivy lay back in bed and groaned, fighting the nausea. Why didn't she listen to Estella? Boromir started to cry from his cradle, hungry again, and she nearly started to cry herself. She didn't know how she was going to deal with this.

Boromir was only four months old, but Ivy was positive she was pregnant again. Her nipples were suddenly sore, though there was no change in Bori's nursing. She was exhausted again, though he was starting to sleep longer during the night. And she'd been feeling slightly ill every afternoon for the past few days. Today it was worse.

She should have listened to Estella. But she'd been feeling better, and though she and Pippin had found other ways to pleasure each other, one day she'd just given in, wanting Pippin as much as he obviously wanted her. Bori had only been three months old--it had to be too early to get pregnant again, right? So she'd taken that one chance. What had Estella told her about it only needing once?

Boromir started to scream louder and Ivy rolled out of bed, just barely making it to the chamber pot to empty her stomach.

She heard the bedroom door open. "What's wrong, Ivy? Bori's been crying... Ivy?" Ivy felt Pippin's hand on her back and she started to sob.

"Are you sick, love? I can go get one of my sisters to help you for a while--"

She shook her head, suddenly angry at him. He got to enjoy himself, but then didn't have to go through this! "I'm not sick, I'm pregnant!" she snapped.

"Oh." Pippin stood up and went to the cradle. He picked up Bori and shushed him, giving him a finger to suck on. "Do you want me to get Lily or--?"

"No." Ivy grabbed a clean diaper from the stack on the dresser and wiped her mouth. "I'm better now. Just bring him to me." She stood and got back into bed. She leaned back against the pillows and opened her blouse. Pippin handed her Boromir. Pippin looked guilty. Good.

"Ivy..."

"I'm fine." she snapped, keeping her eyes on Bori. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him pick up the pot and leave. She burst into tears. She hadn't really meant to snap at him. She was just... tired. She was just very tired and she was going to be more tired now, with another baby on the way.

Pippin came back just after Bori had finished. "I sent one of the stableboys to get Estella for you," he said quietly. "I figured you'd want to her." He set a cup of tea on the table--peppermint, by the smell of it--and put the cleaned chamber pot next to the bed. "Lily's busy right now, but she said she'd be by in a little while." He paused for a moment, then sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry," he said.

She shook her head and the tears started coming again. Pippin took Boromir from her and carried him to his cradle. Then he came back, sat next to her, and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm just so tired," she finally sobbed. Bori had been such a demanding baby, needing to eat every two hours or so. He _still_ needed her around the clock. And now she was getting the nausea and tiredness of early pregnancy on top of it. What if the next baby was just as demanding? How could she cope?

She turned to Pippin, and put her arms around his waist to hug him back. She wasn't really mad at him. It wasn't entirely his fault. She could have listened to Estella.

-o-O-o-

Ivy woke sometime later, all alone in the bed. It looked like early evening. How long had she slept? She sat up and groaned. Her breasts were painfully full. Why hadn't Bori woken her? She panicked and rushed over to his crib. It was empty. She tried to catch her breath, her heart pounding in her ears. It was rare, but not unheard of, for an infant to be found dead in its crib for no apparent reason. But he wasn't here. Pippin must have him.

She put on her robe and went out to the parlor. Pippin was rocking Bori and chatting quietly with Lily.

Ivy hurried over and took Bori, cuddling him. "He didn't wake me. I thought something was wrong..." She shuddered and held her son a little tighter.

"Oh, love, I'm sorry I scared you." Pippin stood up and hugged her, Bori nestled between them. "You needed to sleep, so I took him for a while."

She nodded. "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost six hours now."

She looked down at Bori. He was stirring from sleep, but he seemed content. "Wasn't he hungry?"

Pippin smiled. "I gave him a bottle."

Ivy wrinkled her nose. "Estella may not be too happy about that."

Pippin shrugged. "You needed to rest, Ivy. You can't wear yourself out."

"An occasional bottle won't hurt," Lily said, standing up to join them. "Both you and Faramir were raised on it, and you're both healthy."

"I know." Ivy sighed. She still remembered how angry Estella had been, because Diamond wouldn't nurse Fari. She couldn't help but think she'd get scolded for putting Bori on a bottle, even occasionally, when she was perfectly capable of nursing him.

Bori started to whimper and Ivy sat down, expertly balancing him in one hand while the other opened her blouse. She'd gotten quite good at that. She hissed in pain when he latched on to her aching, sore breast.

"It's painful?" Lily asked. "Not just when you're too full?"

Ivy nodded. "For about a week now."

"How often have you had relations?" Lily asked.

Ivy didn't even blush. She supposed after giving birth in front of her, there wasn't much she had to hide from Lily. "Only the once," she said. "About a month ago, maybe?"

"Hmmm. Well, it only takes once," Lily said.

Now Ivy had reason to blush. "That's what Estella told me. I didn't listen."

"You aren't the first, nor the last, mum to figure it out the hard way," Lily said. "But you didn't do it alone, either." She glanced up at Pippin. He gave an apologetic shrug. "From what you and Pippin have told me, it does sound like you're expecting again."

Ivy didn't know what to feel at first, hearing confirmation from Lily that she was pregnant again. Overwhelmed, because Bori was very young and still depended on her so much. Her letter about Bori's birth had probably just reached Éowyn in Ithilien, and Ivy was already making her a grandmother again. But she was happy, too, now that she'd had some rest. It wasn't the best timing, but she did want more children.

"Make sure you get lots of rest, dear," Lily said, patting her arm. "And you'll need to eat more, having two babies to provide for."

After Lily had left, Ivy looked up at her husband. He still looked guilty. She felt sorry for him now, that he felt guilty about this. "Are you happy?" she asked.

Pippin's mouth twitched a little, like he couldn't decide whether to smile or not. "Are you?"

"I know it will be exhausting, but..." She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am."

His face broke into a huge grin. He knelt in front of her and leaned in to kiss her. "I'm happy, too." He pressed his palm to her cheek. "I'm sorry this happened so quickly, though, when you're still so tired."

She shrugged. "We'll manage."

Pippin smiled and kissed her again, then tucked his hand under Bori, to touch her belly. He leaned close to his son. "You're going to get a little brother or sister, Bori!" he whispered into Bori's ear. "What do you think of that?" He kissed Bori's ear.

Boromir paused in his nursing and turned his head to give his father a slobbery grin.

"I think he likes the idea," Pippin chuckled.

"Until he has to share these," Ivy said, patting her breast.

"_I_ learned to share them." Pippin gave her a suggestive grin, then he leaned close to her ear. "At least we no longer have to worry about you getting pregnant."

Ivy rolled her eyes and patted his cheek. "You're just going to have to wait until I'm not exhausted anymore."

-o-O-o-

It was just Ivy's luck that Estella would show up the following day as she was having a bout of morning--_afternoon_?--sickness. Estella waited by the bedroom door until she was done throwing up. Once it had passed, Ivy wiped her mouth and drank down the peppermint tea Vinca had brought her earlier. Then she got herself back into bed and finally looked over at Estella.

Estella came towards her, giving her a look that plainly said 'I told you so'. Ivy groaned and lay back on her pillows. "Don't even say it, Estella," she said.

"I'm not going to say anything." Estella sat on the bed next to her. "But if it makes you feel any better, I did say something to Pippin." She winked.

Ivy had to smile at that. Though they were happy about the baby, Pippin still felt a little guilty that she had to go through all this.

Estella refilled the teacup and handed it to Ivy. "Feeling better?"

Ivy nodded and took the cup. "This helps," she said. She took a sip of the tea. "I should be back to normal in an hour or so." She glanced at the clock on the mantle. "Pippin took Bori for a while, so I could get a nap, but my stomach had other plans."

"Pippin said Bori did fine with the bottle. Did he nurse all right for you after?"

Ivy nodded. "He did fine." She sighed. "Are you mad Pippin used the bottle?"

"Of course not," Estella said. "He said you were miserable and needed the rest. Nothing wrong with that. Why would you think I was mad?"

Ivy shrugged. "You were mad when Fari used the bottle, when Diamond was capable of--"

"Entirely different!" Estella said. "Diamond wasn't exhausted and suffering from morning sickness!" She patted Ivy's leg. "The only concern is that bottles are easier to feed from, and some babies don't want to switch back--that's why Fari couldn't use a wet nurse--but it sounds like Bori's doing all right. And you will probably need the bottle in a few months anyway. Your milk will decrease some and then change back to the 'first milk' for the new baby."

_New baby_. It was still hard for Ivy to imagine. She was still getting used to her _first_ new baby. She yawned. She wondered if she could catch a short nap before Bori needed to nurse again.

"I'll let you get some rest," Estella said. She looked at Ivy, eyebrow raised. "Now what did we learn from all this?"

Ivy sighed. "Don't let Pippin come near me until the new baby is three years old."


	101. Chapter 100: November 1439

**Chapter 100 **

**November 1439**

Merry set down his pen and blotted the wet ink. Then he gave the page a quick glance. "Well, that chapter is done. What do you think?"

Eight-month old Boromir, cuddled in the crook of his arm, looked up at him and laughed.

Merry grinned back at him. "I think it's pretty good, too."

He shifted Bori around so he could bounce him on his knee, which gave his grandson a fit of the giggles. Merry laughed as well. It was wonderful fun having a baby around again, even if just for visits. Pippin had gone outside with the boys and Ivy was spending the day with Estella, so Merry had taken the opportunity to steal his grandson away for a while. Bori had been content to cuddle on his lap while Merry finished a chapter of his book on Shire herb-lore.

"Ah-da!" Bori declared, and reached out for the pen.

"Oh, no, little one. No pens," Merry put the pen back into its holder, far out of reach of little hands. "Your mum would be quite upset with me if you got all stained in ink." He'd learned that lesson long ago, while trying to teach four-year-old Ivy to write her name. Who knew little kids could be so messy with a pen? Estella had been furious with him that they'd ruined Ivy's skirt with ink, and Ivy's fingers had been stained black for weeks.

Bori looked at him with a pout so like Pippin that it made Merry chuckle. "Sorry, love. It doesn't work when your dad uses it on me, and it won't work for you either." He tapped a finger on Bori's nose, which made the little boy giggle again, the pen forgotten.

Merry smiled at him. Though he had Pippin's pout, and perhaps the shape of his father's chin and mouth, Bori mostly took after his Brandybuck side. He reminded Merry of Theo as a baby, which meant Bori mostly resembled _him_. He couldn't help but be a little proud of that.

He planted a kiss on Bori's blond curls. "So what shall we do now?"

Bori squirmed and stuck a hand in his mouth.

"Eat?" Merry looked up at the clock. "I suppose it is that time, isn't it?" He stood up and balanced Bori on his hip. "Your mum is off somewhere with your gran, so I guess it's just you and me."

They could have joined the extended family in the dining room, but that would mean a parade of relatives wanting to hold the baby. Merry was feeling selfish today, and wanted to keep Bori to himself, so they went directly to the kitchen. He figured it was his right as a grandfather to be selfish about his grandchild.

He greeted the kitchen staff and sat at the table to wait while they made lunch for him: sandwiches for him and some porridge and a cup of milk for Bori. Bori had weaned himself recently, when Ivy's pregnancy had changed her milk, and he actually seemed to enjoy solid foods more anyway--probably because he could fill his stomach faster. A true hobbit.

"Do you need any help, Master Meriadoc?" one of the cooks asked while they waited on the porridge.

He smiled. "No, we're fine." Bori was keeping himself amused while they waited, his big blue eyes trying to watch everything going on in the kitchen at once.

"It's not a bother, sir. I can feed him for you if you need--"

Merry huffed, a little frustrated at the common attitude that only a lass could care for a baby properly. Hadn't he raised Ivy without a mum until she was three? "Really, Posy. I appreciate your offer, but I _am_ capable of caring for a baby."

"Right, sir." She blushed and hurried back to her tasks.

Once the porridge was done, Merry put everything on a tray and carried it back to his study. He sat back at his desk, Bori in his lap. Bori was squirming, reaching for the porridge. "I suppose you'll want to eat first, Bori-lad?" Merry chuckled.

"Do you need any help?"

Merry looked up. Ivy was standing in the doorway, smiling at him. He shook his head. "No. We're fine."

"Are you sure?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ivy. You survived me raising you just fine. So I think I can manage to feed Bori on my own."

"All right, Dad." She giggled. She was in a much better mood now that she was no longer sick and tired from early pregnancy. "Well, I'm going to eat with Estella, then." She patted her belly, already noticeably rounded from her pregnancy. "We're starved!"

"Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma!" Bori said after Ivy had left.

"Yes, that was Mum, wasn't it?" He waited a moment, expecting Bori to get upset at Ivy's disappearance, but Bori made another grab for the porridge instead. Apparently food was more important than Mum.

"I don't know why everyone thinks I'm not capable of this," he said as he spooned porridge into Bori's mouth. "I did manage all on my own with your mum when she was a baby." He shrugged. "Well, I suppose your dad helped me some." Merry pondered that for a moment. "But maybe we won't get into that until you're much older."

When their meal was done, Merry leaned back in chair, holding Bori's hands so the baby could practice standing on Merry's knees. "You're a big boy, now, aren't you?" Merry said. Bori giggled excitedly, watching his own feet, but his little knees weren't yet used to standing and he soon slid down to sit again. "We'll practice more later," Merry told him with a wink.

Then Bori yawned and Merry checked the clock. About time for a nap. He'd make a bed for him on the couch near his desk and work some more on his book while Bori slept. He stood up, snuggling Bori onto his shoulder...and wrinkled his nose. He'd have to take care of Bori's other end first. Then a nap.

He stepped out into the hallway just as Pippin and the boys were coming in from outside. They were laughing and roughhousing, with Pippin in the middle of it. He had Theo in a head-lock, and Eomer and Fari were pulling at Pippin, trying to rescue Theo.

"Boys! Not in the house!" Merry scolded.

Pippin let go of Theo. "Yes, Dad," Theo and Eomer said. Pippin grinned at him. "Yes, Dad," he said, in the same contrite tone, which sent the boys into howls of laughter.

Merry rolled his eyes. "Since you're here, your son needs a change." He held out Bori to Pippin.

Pippin backed up, wrinkling his nose. "But you're so good at it, Merry." He turned to the boys. "He's been changing diapers since _I_ was a baby!" The boys snickered.

"You're _old_, Dad!" Theo said, grinning.

Merry scowled. "Right, just for that..." He thrust Bori into Theo's arms. "I think it's time you boys learned to change a diaper. Pippin will be happy to show you."


	102. Chapter 101: March 1440

**Chapter 101 **

**March 1440**

Just a week after Boromir's first birthday, Merry was once again waiting outside his daughter's bedroom door with Pippin. Ivy's pains had started the night before and Pippin had been up the whole night and all day with her. When they'd gotten worse--stronger and closer together--he'd retreated to the hallway.

Pippin looked exhausted. Merry had tried to talk him into going to a guest room to rest, that he'd come get him when the baby was born, but Pippin didn't want to leave. But he didn't want to nap in the parlor, either. "I can hear too much in there," he'd confessed. Pippin had felt guilty about that, that he couldn't stand to hear Ivy's pain so clearly. Merry tried his best to convince him he wasn't the only dad to feel that way, but it was no use.

He glanced at his cousin. Pippin had his head tipped back against the wall, staring intently at the door across from them. He looked pale. Merry nudged him with his elbow. "How are you doing?"

Pippin looked at him with tired eyes and sighed. "I thought it would be easier this time. It's not."

"It's never easy, Pip," Merry said. "Sam said he still gets nervous and he's on..." Merry did a quick count in his head. "Number twelve, now?"

Pippin snorted and shook his head. "I don't know how he does it."

Merry grinned. "Come now, Pippin. You're about to have your third child and you don't know _that_?"

Pippin looked at him with narrowed eyes, nose wrinkled, but at least he had a hint of a smile tugging at his mouth. "You're being crude again, Merry."

"I still blame it on Estella." Merry chuckled. He was willing to be crude if it would get Pippin to relax a little.

Pippin sighed again and Merry patted his leg. "She'll be fine, Pip. Estella said after the first baby, things usually go a little easier, because the mum knows what to expect."

"It's taking so much longer this time," Pippin fretted. "What if something's wrong?"

"It doesn't always go the same, Pip," Merry said. "Sometimes it takes longer." Poor Celandine had been in labor for two days with Clara. Freddy had nearly gone crazy with worry. He didn't think he should mention that to Pippin, though.

He heard a quiet whimpering down the hallway. Pearl was coming towards them, carrying a sniffling Bori.

"Had enough of him?" Pippin asked.

Pearl snorted. "I used to mind the two of you! Trust me, our little Bori is easy as pie compared to the both of you." She patted Bori's back. "He just wants his dad," she said and passed him down to Pippin. Bori clung to his father and Pippin wrapped his arms around him and murmured in his ear. "He's been crying for the last hour," Pearl said. "and he didn't want to take a nap, though I know he must be tired. I thought I'd bring him to see you for a while, then take him back."

Pippin shrugged. "That's all right, Pearl. I've got him."

Merry smiled, watching Pippin soothe his son. Boromir might be just the thing to take the edge off Pippin's worry.

"What are the boys up to?" Merry asked Pearl.

"Out riding around the orchard with their cousins." She grinned. "We're hoping it will be a distraction. Fari's almost as nervous as you are, Pippin."

Pippin stuck out his tongue at his sister.

Pearl knelt down and ruffled Bori's curls. "Do you feel better now?" she asked. Bori gave a weak nod to his aunt and clutched at his father's shirt. His face was still teary, but the whimpers had stopped. Pearl looked at Merry for a moment. "I remember when _you_ were that small, Merry." Pearl shook her head. "It's still hard to believe you have more grandchildren than me!"

Merry gave an exaggerated sigh. "Don't remind me." He smiled. He certainly didn't mind being a granddad. He just didn't _feel_ that old.

Pearl chuckled and stood up. "Would you like some tea? Something to eat?" She looked pointedly at Pippin. She'd been trying to convince him to get some rest, too.

"That would be great, Pearl," Merry answered for them.

By the time she returned with tea and sandwiches, Pippin was asleep, his cheek resting on Bori's head. Bori was sleeping, too, cuddled on his father's chest with his thumb stuck in his mouth. Merry exchanged smiles with Pearl. "They were both out before you were half-way down the hall," he whispered.

Pearl set the tray on the floor and sat next to him. "I guess it's just us gammers and gaffers then," she said. "We'll let Pippin nap a while, then get some food into him."

They never got a chance. Merry actually startled when he heard the cry of a newborn baby. He'd been so worried over how exhausted Pippin was, the reason he was here had been pushed to the back of his mind. Another grandchild!

Merry nudged Pippin, who opened sleepy eyes at him. "You're a dad again, Pip!" he said with a big grin.

Pippin just blinked a few times, still fuzzy from his nap. Merry chuckled and stood up. He lifted the sleeping Boromir from Pippin's chest. Bori woke too, with the same hazy look on his face as his dad.

"The baby's here?" Pippin finally managed to say. He scrambled to his feet, a little shaky at first, then proceeded to pace nervously in front of the door.

"It's going to take a little while, Pippin," Pearl said.

"I know." Pippin continued pacing. Pearl chuckled and shrugged.

Bori lifted his head from Merry's shoulder and pointed at the door. "Baby," he said.

"Do you hear the baby?" Merry asked. Though he certainly wasn't able to make the connection between a baby and his mother's large belly, Bori had already been introduced to the babies of relatives, just so he could learn what a 'baby' was.

"Baby cry," Bori said. He pouted.

"Yes. The baby's had a long day. Do you want to see the baby?"

"Baby," Bori said again. Merry smiled and kissed his grandson's cheek.

Vinca finally opened the door and Merry followed Pippin in. Ivy was smiling from the bed with the baby in her arms. "It's a girl," she said.

Pippin kissed her and murmured praise over their daughter. Then he picked up the tiny girl and brought her over to Merry and Bori.

"Look, Bori," Pippin said. "You've got a sister."

Bori looked at the baby for a moment, but his interest faded away when he saw Estella coming towards them. "Gran!" he yelled, and held his arms out to her.

"Hello, Bori-lad," Estella said, taking him from Merry. "Don't you want to see your sister?"

Bori just stuck his thumb back in his mouth and buried his face in Estella's neck.

Estella patted his back. "Well, perhaps we'll go see your mum instead?"

That got Bori's attention. His head shot up. "Mum!"

"There she is, sweetest," Estella said, walking over to the bed. She set him down and he scrambled over to his mother.

Ivy cuddled and kissed him. "Hello, dearest. I missed you."

Merry turned from the happy reunion to look at the girl in Pippin's arms. "Well, _I'm_ interested in her," Merry laughed. Pippin handed him the baby. She was tiny, with a head of damp, dark curls, and she was quite possilby the prettiest little girl he'd ever seen. Besides her mum, of course.

"Her name is Willow," Pippin said. "Since the boys are named after Big Folk, we decided to give a girl a hobbit name." He chuckled. "And I figured a tree name was the closest I'd get to naming a baby after old Treebeard!"


	103. Chapter 102: July 1440

**Chapter 102 **

**July 1440**

A warm kiss woke Ivy up.

"Do you want me to take them?" Pippin asked, when her eyes fluttered open.

She looked down at her babies, Bori and Willow each asleep at a breast. Bori had decided he wanted to nurse again after seeing his sister do it. At least Willow had proven to be a less demanding baby than Bori had been, and Bori was following Willow's schedule.

She nodded and Pippin picked up Bori first to carry him over to his crib. Both babies were still sleeping in their room. Bori just wasn't old enough to be in his own room yet. But that also meant he woke up in the night with Willow.

Pippin came back for Willow and Ivy lay back for a moment, the top of her nightgown still wide open to let her sweaty skin cool off. Who knew two little babies could create so much heat? Of course, it didn't help it was a hot day anyway, and that fact, along with being tired, didn't help her general mood. So when Pippin came back and climbed onto the bed next to her, and he lay his hand on her exposed breast as he kissed her neck, she flinched.

"Stop, Pippin!" She pushed him away. She just wanted her body back. She didn't want to share it anymore with hungry babies or an amorous husband.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you sore?"

"No. I just need..." She sighed. Time alone. By herself. No one touching her or sucking on her. She looked up at him, wanting to be mad, but he was looking at her with such concern that she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just hot... and tired... and I don't feel like being... touched." She sighed and pulled her nightgown closed. Sometimes she wondered why she bothered closing it, it would only be open again all too soon.

"I understand, love. It's fine." He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "You rest. I'll go make you some tea... that cold Gondorian tea that you like."

She smiled. "Thank you." She certainly couldn't be mad at him if he was going to get her tea.

After he left, she sighed and looked over at her sleeping babies. She loved them. She loved being a mother. But some days, she longed to be just plain Ivy Brandybuck again, with no responsibilities--not to children or a husband or to a household. And she felt guilty about that.

Her sisters-in-law were still covering most of her responsibilities. She felt guilty about that, too. She couldn't hide behind the babies forever. Someday--soon--she'd have to find the energy to be Mistress of Great Smials again. She quirked a smile. At least it would be somewhat easier now. One thing being an exhausted mother had done was give her courage. Aunt Flora wouldn't be sniping at her anymore, not after Ivy's temper had flared and she'd told Flora off--quite loudly--at dinner a few weeks ago. Pippin's sisters had giggled about that for days afterwards.

When Pippin returned, he didn't have any tea. He came up to the bed and took her hands. "Come with me."

She gave a tired sigh. "Pippin, I really don't feel like going anywhere or being sociable--"

He chuckled. "You'll like this," he said, tugging at her hands and pulling her out of the bed. "And I can guarantee it won't be anything 'sociable'."

She let him lead her to the door. "Shouldn't I get dressed?"

"No." He didn't say anymore, just pulled her out of the bedroom and down the hall. They stopped in front of the bath and he opened the door and led her inside.

The copper tub was full and there was the scent of rose oil on the air. A chair had been pulled next to the bath and a tray with tea sat on it.

She felt a little lump in her throat and tears in her eyes, that he'd done all this for her after she'd snapped at him. "Pippin..."

"Go ahead and get in," he said. "I'll be back in a minute." He kissed her, another quick peck, then was out the door again.

She pulled off her nightgown and slipped into the water. It was warm, but not hot, which was fine for summer. She lay back in the tub, letting the warm, rose-scented water caress her. It had been a long time since she'd had time for a relaxing bath.

Pippin returned and closed the door behind him. He came over to the tub. "Nel's watching the kids," he said. "So you can take all the time you need."

"Mmmmm," she sighed, her eyes drifting closed. They snapped open again when his hands touched her shoulders. He was kneeling behind the tub, sleeves rolled up. She sighed. She hated having to push him away again, but... "Pippin."

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "This is completely innocent." He gathered up her hair and moved it out of the way over her shoulder, then slid his hands together at the back of her neck.

She hissed when his fingers pressed into the sore muscles. She turned to look at him. "What are you doing?"

"You need to relax," he said. "Loosen your shoulders and neck." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Trust me."

She nodded and did what he asked, leaning forward a little and letting her shoulders slump and her head tip forward. He pressed in again with his fingers, massaging the sore muscles, and this time it didn't hurt so much. In fact, it was really starting to feel good.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" she asked. She grunted when he hit a particularly sore spot.

"Legolas. After I was injured in Gondor." He moved his hands lower to work on her spine. "You looked like you needed it, having two babies to carry around now." He stopped a moment and kissed the back of her neck. "You need to ask for help more. Bori's perfectly capable of using the bottle or a cup, and I can take him--"

"I can't just push him away, Pippin. And I don't want him to be jealous of Willow."

"He won't be if he's with me, or his aunts, or even Fari." His hands started moving again, dipping into the water to work on her lower back. "Willow should be starting solid food soon, right?"

"She hasn't shown much interest yet, but Lily said she'll probably change her mind soon." Ivy frowned. Her little baby girl was growing up on her, just like her brother.

"Well, then..." Pippin's hands slid back up, working up her spine again and back to her shoulders. "How about, when Willow is ready for it, we take some time away? We can leave the kids at Brandy Hall and go to Crickhollow for a few days."

She stiffened and turned to look at him. "I can't _leave_ them, Pippin." She couldn't bear the thought of leaving her babies like that, for _days_.

He smiled and rubbed her back. "We won't abandon them, Ivy," he chuckled. "Though, I think Estella might like that." He winked at her and she relaxed a little. Right. Her dad and Estella would be watching them. They would be fine. So why did she feel like this? He kissed her shoulder. "You don't have to decide now. We have a while yet, right?"

She nodded. A few more weeks, maybe. Then Willow wouldn't need her so much anymore.

Pippin kissed her again, nuzzling her ear this time, then he kissed a trail along her jaw to her mouth. "I love you," he mumbled against her lips.

"I love you," she whispered back. They kissed again, a little deeper this time, tongues tangling. The bath and the massage must have worked, because she felt a little flame of desire low in her belly. She considered asking Pippin to join her in the bath.

He didn't give her a chance to ask. He pulled back from the kiss, a smile on his face, then reached around to pick up a folded towel from the floor. He draped it over the back of the tub, then eased her back so her neck rested on the makeshift pillow. "You rest now," he said. He picked up the mug of tea and handed it to her. "I'll come get you when Willow wakes up, all right? Then Bori and I will go raid the kitchen while you feed her."

She nodded, trying not to feel guilty about tricking Bori like that. Pippin kissed her brow, then left her to her bath and her tea. She sipped the tea and smiled--he'd remembered to put lemon in it. She really didn't deserve him. She sighed, thinking of her wonderful husband, and she felt that little flare of desire again. Maybe she did need some time away with Pippin...

-o-O-o-

Ivy was lying on the bed, playing with Willow, when Pippin returned with Bori. She felt better now that she'd had a rest in the bath. "How did it go?" she asked. Bori hadn't put up any fuss at all when his dad had scooped him up and carried him away after her bath.

"Great!" Pippin said. "We cleaned out the rest of the apple tarts, didn't we Bori?"

"Apple." Bori said and grinned at his father.

Ivy smiled, though she did feel a little sad that Bori hadn't missed her.

Pippin set Bori down on the bed and her son crawled over to her. "Mummy!"

"Hello, Bori-lad," she said, pulling him onto her chest to hug him. "Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"Daddy," he said, and he squirmed away from her to crawl back over to Pippin.

Pippin lay down on the bed and pulled Bori up into an embrace. "Did you say hello to Willow?"

Bori looked over at his sister. "Baby. Kiss."

Ivy smiled, watching Pippin hold Bori so he could give Willow a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Bori giggled and then turned to cuddle up with Pippin.

"Oh, I have something for you," Pippin said. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a folded paper. "A letter from your mum."

Ivy grinned and took the letter. She'd been hoping for a letter from her mother soon!

_My Dear Ivy,_

_I'm so happy to hear you and the babies are doing well. I'm sure you're exhausted from two little ones! Get plenty of rest and listen to what Estella tells you. I cannot wait to see my grandchildren. Faramir and I are planning a trip to the Shire. However, it won't be for at least another year, because of my next news._

_Elboron is getting married next summer! A girl from Rohan that he met on one of our visits. Her name is Hildelith. She is the daughter of Erkenbrand, Éomer's Marshal of the Westfold. She is a lovely girl and they are so in love. _

"My brother is getting married next year!" said Ivy.

Pippin looked up at her, brow furrowed. "Married? Little Elboron? But he's only..."

"Eighteen?" finished Ivy. "The same age that I got married?"

"Oh." He shook his head. "It's hard to get used to you Big Folk growing up so fast." He smiled, a touch wickedly. "But I'm glad you did."

Ivy felt that little flare of desire again. "I'm sure you are, Mister Took," she said. She continued reading the letter, news of her family and friends in the south, and one passage made her catch her breath.

_I do not wish to worry you, but I think you should know that Ithilien is no longer as safe as it was when you visited. Some of the orcs have regrouped in Mordor with rogue Easterlings and their raids are getting more frequent. We are well protected here in Emyn Arnen, but I worry about Faramir and Elboron. They have had to step up patrols and are out more frequently. And next year, Théodred will be old enough to join them. Legolas' archers are certainly a blessing. Hopefully, this danger will be eradicated quickly._

"Éowyn said there has been an increase in raids by the orcs. She's worried about Faramir and my brothers." The paper was shaking in her hand. She knew why Éowyn told her this, though her mother _knew_ it would worry her. She had to be prepared for the worst.

"Don't worry about old Faramir," Pippin said softly. He reached across the babies to touch her cheek. "He's made it through some incredibly sticky situations. He'll be all right. And he'll watch out for your brothers, too."

"I hope so," Ivy said, but she couldn't help feeling that something terrible would happen to them.

A small hand grabbed at the letter and she smiled down at her daughter. "Is mum ignoring you, love?" she asked. She set the letter on the table next to the bed and turned back to kiss Willow. She'd finish the letter later. She reached over and touched Bori's soft curls. Right now, she felt like cuddling with her family, thankful that hobbits didn't have to worry about sending sons to war.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

More hobbit smut, for those that are interested. _Repose_ (which features the 'time away' mentioned in this chapter) will be posted to the Ivyverse LJ and my website. It's the smuttiest thing I've ever written, so definitely a Mature rating.


	104. Chapter 103: December 1440

**Chapter 103 **

**December 1440**

The Thain's parlor was warm and cozy, while outside the windows the snow was coming down in heavy flakes. In other words, a perfect Yule.

Merry sat on a couch, one arm around Estella, the other holding a cup of warm mulled wine. They'd had a busy day of celebrations at Great Smials for Yule, but in the evening families retreated to their own rooms to spend time together.

The boys were sitting in front of the fire, helping Bori play with his new blocks. Bori was cuddled in Fari's lap, laughing and clapping with delight as Theo and Eomer made tall towers, then brought them crashing down again. "More, more!" he'd squeal, and he'd reach for blocks to help his uncles build another tower.

On the opposite side of the boys, Pippin sat on another couch, singing softly to Willow. Willow was cuddled in his arm, staring up at her dad in rapt attention as he sang her the song, one of Bilbo's by the sounds of it. Merry wondered if he'd had the same look on his face as Pippin--complete adoration--when he had looked at Ivy as a baby.

Ivy was lying next to Pippin, her head resting on his thigh, sound asleep. Pippin's hand was softly stroking her hair. Ivy was pregnant again--about two months along, Estella figured--but though she was tired a lot, this one seemed to be going easier. Bori was an independent toddler now--_almost__two_, Merry thought with amazement--able to go play with Fari or cousins, and Willow was nine-months old and no longer completely dependent on her mum, so Ivy was able to take more time for herself.

Pippin ended his song and made faces at Willow, making her giggle, and it struck Merry just how _happy_ Pippin was. Just a few years ago, he would never have thought it possible for Pippin to ever be happy again. He hadn't even been sure that Pippin would live much longer, drowning himself in his misery and the whiskey. _This_ was the Pippin that Merry had always known, smiling and laughing all the time, content to cuddle on a couch and make silly faces at his daughter. The Pippin who had been married to Diamond was like a whole different person--bitter and miserable, barely able to care about himself let alone those around him. That Pippin was now long gone, thankfully.

He looked back at the boys, who were now building walls with the block. He wished Fari could have always had _this_ Pippin as a father, like his brother and sister. Pippin had done his best given the situation, but Fari's early life had still been marred by his parents fighting, his father's drinking and his mother's coldness. Merry didn't know how much Fari remembered of it, but although he was now in a happy family, there were times when he still seemed quiet and melancholy. Merry worried about him sometimes.

Fari seemed happy enough now, though, playing with his cousins and little brother. Fari adored Bori. For a ten-year-old, he had an incredible amount of patience for the toddler. Bori, in turn, would follow his big brother around like a shadow.

If he'd had foresight like the elves, if he could have seen how happy Ivy and Pippin would be in the future with their growing family, Merry would never have been against their relationship in the first place. He was just glad he had Estella to set him straight on those things. He leaned over and surprised his wife with a kiss.

She smiled at him. "What was that for?"

He shrugged, grinning at her. "Just because."

She snorted. "Are you drunk?"

"Not at all," he said. He set down his cup of wine and wrapped his arms around her. Estella snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm just very happy," he said softly. "I have you and the boys. Ivy has Pippin and our beautiful grandchildren."

She giggled. "You _are_ drunk, aren't you." She poked him in the stomach with a finger.

"Hey!"

Estella grinned and grabbed his collar to pull him down for another kiss. "I'm happy to have you, too."

-o-O-o-

Ivy tucked Willow into her crib and leaned in to give her daughter a kiss, then ran fingers through her reddish-brown curls. Willow was definitely taking after her Took side. She mostly resembled Pippin. Her blue eyes had already started to get a greenish tint to them.

Ivy changed into her nightgown and got into bed. Pippin wasn't back yet. He'd gone to Bori's room to tuck him in. Bori had probably begged his father for a song or a story before bed.

She lay back, suddenly wide awake. She should be tired after the celebrations, but she'd napped on and off all day. This pregnancy was making her tired again, but at least she hadn't gotten morning sickness so bad this time around. Just a few days of not being able to keep anything down, then it was done. And it was easier, too, with Willow being older. She'd definitely learned her lesson about spacing her pregnancies.

Pippin returned, taking care to keep the door quiet as he closed it and tiptoeing into the room.

"I'm not asleep yet," she said softly. "And Willow's completely out."

"All right," he said. He came over to the bed, unbuttoning his waistcoat. "Bori wanted a story," he said, smiling.

"I figured." She rolled over on her side to watch him undress. He dropped the waistcoat and started on his shirt.

"He fell asleep before Bilbo even got to Rivendell," Pippin chuckled. "I think the boys wore him out today." He dropped the shirt on top of the waistcoat. His skin was golden in the glow from the fireplace. Ivy got that feeling low in her belly.

"It was fun today," she said. She smiled. "Dad and Estella certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves this evening." They had been quite cuddly on that couch, then had gone to bed early, claiming to be tired. Right. She giggled. "Probably still enjoying themselves."

"Ivy!" Pippin admonished. He shook his head at her, then stepped out of his trousers, leaving him naked. He reached for his nightshirt draped over the back of the chair.

"Don't bother," Ivy said, and pulled back the blanket on his side of the bed.

He raised his eyebrows at her and grinned. "All right, then." He left the nightshirt where it was and climbed into bed next to her, scooting over to take her in his arms and kiss her.

She sighed and wrapped herself around him. "I hope we're still like that at that age," she murmured.

Pippin snorted and pulled back to look at her. "I'm fifty, Ivy. I _am_ that age. And by the time _you're_ that age, I'll be..." He thought for a moment. "Old."

"I don't think we have too much to worry about. Didn't the Old Took father his last child when he was in his seventies?" She slid her hand from his hip to his belly, then lower. He was hard already. "I think you have many useful years ahead of you."

"Useful?" He chuckled and patted her bottom. "Is that all I'm good for?"

"Hmmm... yes?" She giggled and rolled on top of him, sitting up to straddle him. "Among other things."

He smiled and ran his hands over her, over her thighs and to her belly. She gasped when his hands moved higher to caress her breasts. He tugged at her nightgown. "I think this is in the way," he said.

She squirmed slightly to pull the nightgown from around her legs, which had the added benefit that she was grinding against his erection and made _him_ squirm. She grinned and pulled the nightgown over her head, then tossed it onto the end of the bed.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"So are you." She leaned forward to kiss him, at the same time reaching down to guide him inside her. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing, with Pippin inside her. She broke the kiss and looked in his eyes. "I love you," she said.

"Love you," he murmured back. He grasped her hips, pushing her down as he thrust deeper. They kept their eyes locked as they moved together, slowly at first, gradually increasing intensity until Pippin groaned and thrust hard, spilling into her.

She kissed him, then slid off to lie next to him, his arms around her. She sighed happily. "I think I'd like another thirty years of that." She lifted her head to look at him. "Even longer, if you can manage it." She grinned.

He snorted and shook his head. "I'll do my best, love."


	105. Chapter 104: July 1441

**Chapter 104 **

**July 1441**

Ivy rested in the shade next to Crickhollow, her feet propped up on a bucket, enjoying the respite they'd been given today from the summer heat. Pippin had moved a chair outside for her so she could get some fresh air. After being cooped up in the Smials most of the summer, she needed it.

She was glad she had been allowed to make the trip Buckland. Pippin and Estella had both agreed the peace and quiet of Crickhollow would do her good. Between the oppressive summer heat and the smial full of relatives, Ivy's temper had been close to completely snapping. So they'd brought their family out to Crickhollow, for the cooler breezes and the quiet. She rubbed her round belly. Estella was closer, too, in case anything happened early with the baby. But Estella was certain she still had at least two weeks before she would deliver.

Ivy sighed happily and watched her children play. Fari was showing Bori and Willow how to make mud pies in the path. Fari was such a big help to her, keeping his young siblings amused while she rested. He'd wanted to stay at Brandy Hall at first, with Theo and Eomer, but she suspected Pippin had talked him out of it, so that he could help with his siblings. She'd ask Pippin to let Fari stay at Brandy Hall for a week or two after the baby came. An eleven-year-old didn't need to always be saddled with younger siblings.

Pippin had ridden to Brandy Hall this afternoon to get some more supplies for the pantry. They planned to stay a few days more at Crickhollow, then go home to Tuckborough.

The quiet was interrupted by the sound of pounding hooves on the road. Pippin came racing up to the house and leapt off the pony to run to her. Her heart clenched when she saw the look on his face, a look of utter despair.

"Pippin?"

He dropped to his knees in front of her, burying his face in her lap. "Oh, Ivy!" he breathed, his voice shaking. She looked up. The children were watching them. Bori and Willow looked confused by what was happening, but Fari looked scared.

"Fari, take them inside," she said softly. He nodded and picked up Willow and took Bori's hand, leading them into the house. Ivy leaned over Pippin as much as her belly would allow. "What is it, Pippin?" she asked softly, trying hard to keep calm. Something was wrong. Something was horribly wrong for him to be like this.

He looked up at her. "There's a sickness, Ivy. The whole Shire has it. It spread in just a few days. It's bad."

Ivy clapped a hand over her mouth in shock. He had just gone to Brandy Hall, which meant... "My family?" she whispered. She choked back a sob. From the look in his eyes, she knew to expect the worst.

-o-O-o-

When Pippin had set out that afternoon to Brandy Hall, he could never have suspected what horror such a calm summer day could hold. His first sign that something was wrong was that the roads were empty. There were usually one or two hobbits traveling the road that ran next to Brandy Hall, but he didn't see one person.

As he rode nearer to the Hall, he noticed more things. No one worked in the fields. No children played in gardens. When he reached Brandy Hall, there were no stableboys to take his pony. He rode around to the front of the hill. He saw a hobbit sitting by the main door get up and hurry inside. Pippin rode up to the front steps and started to dismount.

"Pippin! Stop!" Merry was standing in the doorway, holding onto the frame with a pale hand. He looked terrible. "Stay on the pony," he said, his voice weak. Pippin sat back in the saddle. Merry was grey-faced and looked as if he'd been crying. Fear gripped Pippin's heart.

"What's going on, Merry?"

Merry coughed, a wet, hacking cough. "There's sickness, Pip. All over the Shire. It started a few days ago. Hobbits are dying, Pippin" He took a gasping breath. "You need to go back to Crickhollow. Don't leave until someone comes for you." He wiped a hand over his grey face. "You haven't been anywhere else have you?"

Pippin shook his head, too stunned to speak at first. "N-No. No, Merry. I just came from Crickhollow."

"Go back, then, and don't stop anywhere else. You need to care of Ivy and the children."

"What about Tuckborough? I need to be--"

"No!" The force of the word made Merry gasp. "No, Pip. You need to stay away. You need to stay healthy. They're going to need you when this is over, Pip. The whole Shire is going to need you."

Pippin shook his head. His breath was gasping now as panic took him, the reins biting into his hands as they clenched in fear. _This couldn't be happening_. "What about you, Merry? Estella?"

"Estella's sick," Merry said. "So are the boys. I'm getting it, too." He paused for a moment, wiping at his eyes. He looked so scared, and it made Pippin's own eyes wet with tears. "You have to go. Take care of them. Take care of Bori. He's my heir, too, Pip. If something happens..." Merry took a deep breath, stopping the sob. "If something happens to me and the boys, he's Master of Buckland."

"No, Merry," Pippin sobbed, tears flowing freely now. "I can't go. I have to help you."

"Do you want to risk taking this back to Ivy and your children?" Merry asked. It would have been a yell if he hadn't been so weak. "Get out of here, Pippin!"

Pippin and Merry stared at each other a moment. Pippin didn't want to think about what Merry was suggesting. How could he survive without Merry? "Merry?" he whimpered.

"Go, Pip. Tell Ivy and my grandkids I love them," Merry said tearfully. "I love you, too, Pippin. You're my dearest friend." He took a heaving breath. "Good-bye, Pip," he sobbed. He stepped back inside and shut the door.

Pippin sat, staring at the door in shock. Then he sobbed, his shoulders shaking with the force of it. What if he never saw Merry again? What if he lost all those he loved? He turned his pony and galloped away.

-o-O-o-

Pippin sat in Crickhollow's parlor with Ivy on his lap. She was asleep, finally having cried herself out. His hand caressed her belly, and under it he could feel the occasional movement of the baby. A little spark of happiness in these horrible days.

He'd worried all the way back to Crickhollow, trying to remember if anyone had been sick before they'd left. They'd only just visited Brandy Hall... what was it? Five? Six days ago? He wouldn't know what to do if Ivy or the children got sick. He knew he wouldn't survive if he lost them. But, he realized that if they were sick, it would have shown already. His family was still perfectly healthy.

He tried not to think of what was happening in the Shire. He tried not to feel guilty for being here, safe with his family, while the hobbits under his protection were sick and dying. He tried not to think about his family: Merry's family at Brandy Hall, his sisters and cousins and their families at Great Smials, Sam--and he did consider Sam family--at Bag End. Were they all sick? Would he lose them all?

He looked up when Fari came into the room. His son's eyes were red from crying. "Bori and Willow are sleeping now," Fari mumbled. He sat on the floor next to his father's chair and rested his cheek on Pippin's knee.

"Thank you, Fari," Pippin whispered, running a hand through his son's hair. Fari started to cry again, burying his face on Pippin's leg. "I'm sorry, Fari," Pippin said. It's all he could say. He wouldn't tell his son everything would be all right, because he knew it would be a lie.

He thought about Merry again, pale and sick, standing in the doorway of Brandy Hall and telling him to leave, saying good-bye to him for what he thought was forever. What would he do if he lost Merry? He closed his eyes, fighting the tears, and rested his cheek on Ivy's head. His perfect life had ended.


	106. Chapter 105: July 1441

**Chapter 105 **

**July 1441**

Pippin stood at the parlor window, looking out at the empty road. It was four days after he had spoken to Merry and still no one had come. He hated sitting around, waiting, doing nothing. Idleness on top of fear was terrible to deal with. He wished there was _something_ to do to keep his mind off things. He soon regretted those thoughts.

"Pippin?"

He turned to look at Ivy. She was standing in the parlor doorway, a hand pressed to her belly. "I'm having contractions."

His heart leapt into his throat and his stomach clenched in fear. "Now?" They were supposed to have more time before the baby came!

She shrugged an apologetic smile. "Now."

-o-O-o-

Ivy leaned on Pippin and groaned, burying her face in his neck. The contractions were coming faster now, more intense. "I need to sit now," she said.

Pippin put his arm around her and supported her as they walked to the birthing stool set next to the bed. It was the same one that Estella had used to deliver her brothers. Ivy tried not to think of Estella. Worrying about her family only made her cry and she needed to concentrate on bringing her baby into the world.

She groaned through another contraction, then looked at her husband. He was kneeling in front of her. He looked frightened and maybe a little guilty. "It's all right," she said. "It's bad for a little while, then the worst will be over." She smiled. She could never have imagined she'd be saying that someday while she was having Bori.

When the intense contractions finally tapered off, she leaned back against the bed to rest. It had only been a few hours since she first had pains and she was already at the break before she'd need to push. She was thankful this one was going quickly, mostly for Pippin's sake. He was doing fine with the messiness of birth--he'd attended countless births of foals, after all--but he flinched every time she groaned in pain.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, touching her cheek.

She shook her head. "Just a rest," she mumbled. She held out her hand to him and he grasped it. He was shaking a little. "Everything's fine, Pippin."

"I know. I just... I don't like seeing you in pain." He kissed her palm. "I wish you didn't have to be in pain."

"Me, too," she said, chuckling a little. She touched his cheek. "But it's worth it, Pippin. When the baby is here, it will be worth it." She smiled. "You should go check on the children." She patted her belly. "We're taking a break for a little while."

He nodded and got up, then went to slip out the door. She heard Fari ask "Is the baby here?" before the door shut again. She sighed, trying to relax back against the bed. She couldn't help but think that she'd always had one of Pippin's sisters to lean against, to whisper encouragement in her ear, and she missed them terribly and hoped she'd see them again.

She wiped at her tears and took a few deep breaths. She couldn't think about that now. She needed to save her strength. She had to be strong for the baby.

Pippin was back soon. "Children fed and happy," he said. "But they miss their mum." He knelt in front of her again and took her hand. "How are you?"

"Good," she said, then yanked her hand away to grab the sides of the stool when a contraction gripped her. "Starting again," she panted when it was over.

Then her body took over, making her bear down and push, and it wasn't long before Pippin gasped and looked up at her. "I can see the baby, Ivy!" he said, amazed. He was grinning. A few more pushes after that and their baby slipped out into Pippin's hands.

"It's a boy," Pippin said, his attention on the tiny baby in his hands. He worked quickly, clearing the baby's mouth and cutting the cord. The baby gave a little cough, then started to wail. "It's all right, little one," Pippin crooned. He wrapped the baby in a towel and picked him up to show him to Ivy.

He was smaller than Bori and Willow had been, not surprising considering he was a little early, and he still had smears of the whitish cream that often covered the skin of very early babies. But his cries sounded healthy. Ivy touched his tiny head, running her fingers over the damp hair.

"Do you want to hold him?" Pippin asked.

Ivy shook her head and wiped back a strand of her sweaty hair. "I'm not done yet, so you can clean him up while I..." She gestured at the cut cord.

"Right," Pippin said. He leaned in and kissed her. "Love you."

"I love you, Pippin." She touched his cheek and smiled. "See? You did fine." He'd been so worried about helping her all by himself.

He smiled back, then stood and took the baby over to the dresser where a bowl of water and clean cloths were laid out.

When her labor was over, Pippin helped her get settled into bed, then handed her the baby. Seeing her son now, Ivy let the tears come as she inspected him. He was beautiful. She only hoped her family was still alive to meet him.

"Ivy?" Pippin asked. He stroked her hair. "Are you all right?"

She nodded and wiped at her tears. "I'm fine. I'm just happy." She sighed. "And sad, too. Thinking about Dad and everyone..." She clapped her hand over a sob. Pippin sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, love." He whispered and kissed her brow.

She sniffled, then smiled down at her son. "I'm all right, Pippin." She smiled up at him. "You should probably clean up in here, then let the kids in. I'm sure they're waiting to meet their brother."

Pippin gathered up the linens, then opened the door. Fari was standing there. He had had Willow cuddled in one arm and had Bori by the hand.

"You have another brother," Pippin said cheerfully. He stood back to let the children come in, then left to take care of the linens.

Fari came over to the bed. "Look, Bori, we've got a new brother," he said. Ivy leaned over a little so her son could see his new brother. Bori stared at the baby, wide-eyed. Fari bent over with Willow. "See, Willow?" he asked. But Willow wanted nothing to do with a new brother.

"Mummy!" she yelled, reaching for Ivy.

"Willow, Mum has to rest with the baby." Fari said.

"No, Fari! Mummy!" Willow started to wriggle in Fari's arms.

"I can take her, Fari," Ivy said. Willow hadn't seen her mother in hours. "Can you take the baby?"

Fari nodded. He put Willow down on the bed, than took the baby from Ivy. Willow climbed up into her mother's arms.

"What do you think?" Ivy asked, cuddling Willow. With her other hand she stroked Bori's curls.

"He's cute," said Fari. He smiled at his tiny brother.

Pippin came back in. He smiled at Ivy and came over and scooped up Willow, who giggled and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "How about something to eat?" he asked. "And we'll let Mum have some rest for a while."

"I can take them," Fari said. He handed the baby back to Ivy and took Willow from his father. "Come on, Bori," he said, taking his brother's hand. "Let's go to the kitchen."

"Fari's a wonderful help," said Ivy after they had left.

Pippin nodded. "I think Bori and Willow keep his mind off things," he said sadly. He leaned over to see the baby. "He's lovely, Ivy."

"Is he still getting the name we decided on?" she asked.

Pippin's smiled. "I think Aragorn is the perfect name for a baby born into such terrible times. Did you know, when Aragorn was a child, the elves called him 'Estel'?"

"Hope," said Ivy and kissed her son.

-o-O-o-

It was a week after Aragorn's birth when they heard a pony approaching. They were just finishing elevensies. Pippin shared a look with Ivy. Today they would find out about their families. They had both desired and dreaded this day. He got up from the table and hurried out the door.

He had hoped it would be Merry who would come to him. He was certain it would have been Merry. But the hobbit on the pony was too short to be Merry. He tried to tell himself that Merry had too much to do, that he couldn't get away for such a simple task as to bring them news at Crickhollow.

"Freddy!" he cried when the hobbit's identity became clear, relieved that one of his closest friends was well. He ran up to greet him but slowed at the look on Freddy's face. It was a look of immense grief.

"Freddy?" Pippin asked, looking up at him. "What is it?" Pippin felt his stomach twist, he felt faint. He grabbed Freddy's leg for support. "Merry?" he whispered.

"Merry's recovering now," said Freddy. "As are the boys." He paused. "It's Estella, Pip." He choked on a sob. "She died three days ago."

"Oh, Freddy, I'm sorry." Pippin buried his face on Freddy's leg, letting the tears come. Freddy put a hand on his head. _Not Estella! How could this happen to Merry?_

"Pippin," Freddy said quietly, his voice shaking. "Ivy's at the door."

Pippin turned and saw Ivy standing in the doorway. She was white as a sheet. He went over to her.

"Who?" she asked quietly.

"Sit down, Ivy," he said, taking her arm and pulling her towards the chair set near the front door.

"Who, Pippin?" she asked, her voice high-pitched, nearing panic. "Is it Dad? Tell me!"

He pushed her down into the chair and she grabbed at his hands, her fingers digging into his skin. She was weeping now and he didn't want to tell her, he can't bear to break her heart, but he has to.

"It's Estella," he said softly. "I'm so sorry, Ivy. She died." Ivy went deathly pale and then collapsed forward into his embrace, sobbing. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered into her hair. As soon as Ivy calmed, he'd take them to Brandy Hall. They needed to be there for Merry.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This section isn't any easier the second time around. Estella is my favorite character. I told you the Muse was heartless. _sigh_

MoggetCreature: Thanks. :-)

A Bit Closer Johnny: (hugs)

HoveringthroughoutTime: Awww, thanks. :-)

Canadian Coco Chick: I know, I know. The Muse is Evil.

DommiesGirl: More sadness for a while, then it will be over.


	107. Chapter 106: July 1441

**July 1441**

Pippin sat in his study, poring over an old book. He'd come back home to check on Great Smials, leaving Ivy and the children at Brandy Hall. Merry needed his daughter with him.

The haunted look on Merry's face would stay with Pippin forever. Pippin didn't want to imagine what Merry was going through. He didn't want to imagine losing Ivy. But he'd had those "what ifs" spinning in his head since they'd first heard of the sickness. What if they hadn't gone to Crickhollow? What if Ivy, exhausted from her pregnancy, had gotten the sickness? What if his children had gotten it? What if his family had died...?

No. They were safe. They were safe at Brandy Hall--no sickness, not even a sniffle. His children were being spoiled by Celly and Ivy was comforting her dad and brothers.

He'd return to Brandy Hall tomorrow. Reg could handle things here. Those who had survived were recovering, those who had not would be buried. He'd been torn about what to do, whether to stay at Great Smials or return to Buckland. He'd lost a brother-in-law as well. Vinca's husband Griffo had gone to check on his family, the Brockhouses of Frogmorton, and had died along with his parents. But Vinca had scolded him--she had their sisters, but Merry needed _him_.

He felt so helpless. He was the Thain. He should be doing _something_ to help his people. So he had come to his study, to look over the histories Celeborn had given him, to figure out what one should do in such times. He stared at the neat printing on the page, a copy of a book that had been written in Gondor over a thousand years ago. The last time a great sickness had come to the Shire was in Shire Reckoning 37, and it had affected the Big Folk as well. It had nearly destroyed Gondor.

_Soon after a deadly plague came with dark winds out of the East. The King and his children died, and great numbers of the people of Gondor, especially those that lived in Osgiliath. Then for weariness and fewness of men the watch on the borders of Mordor ceased and the fortresses that guarded the passes were unmanned._

_Later it was noted that these evil things happened even as the Shadow grew deep in Greenwood, and many evil things reappeared, signs of the arising of Sauron._

Pippin slammed the book shut, a shiver going up his spine. He wanted to believe it was just an ordinary sickness gone out of control. Merry's cousin Berilac figured it had come from Bree, as that town had also been affected. There was no word yet on whether it had spread to other areas as well.

Pippin pushed the book away and leaned back in his chair. He would write to Éomer and Aragorn as soon as possible, to find out if they were affected. If Gondor and Rohan were unaffected, there would be nothing to worry about. Or so he wanted to believe.

-o-O-o-

Pippin looked at the faces of the hobbits around him, the family and friends who had come to say good-bye to Estella. Most would be attending other funerals that day and for some days to come. The sickness had been hardest on the old and the very young. There were far too many small graves being dug in the Shire, and Pippin kissed Ari's brow, still grateful his children had been at Crickhollow. Everyone in the Shire had lost someone close. The burials had already been done, but the funerals had to wait until the mourners were well enough to attend.

Pippin stared down at the grave, the torn earth already starting to settle, and gave a weary sigh, thinking of dear Estella. She had, of course, rushed out to take care of the sick right away, not knowing how bad it was going to be. Merry had told him that she worried that she may have brought the sickness home, although given the number of hobbits in and out of Brandy Hall it could have been anyone. She still felt guilty about it, though. But she had known before she died that Merry and the boys were recovering. Merry was grateful for that.

Pippin rocked Ari in his arms and looked down at his other children. Fari sat on the ground with Willow and Bori in his lap. Fari had his face turned into Willow's curls. Pippin knew this was hard for his son. Estella had been like a mother to him.

Pippin glanced over at Ivy. She was trying to be strong for Merry, but Pippin knew she was close to collapse. She had barely got her strength back from Ari's birth, and now this. She seemed to be holding her father up. Merry was devastated. He leaned on Ivy's shoulder, sobbing, as friends and relatives filed past, placing flowers on Estella's grave. Theo and Eomer stood in front of their father and sister, their faces blank, still stunned that their mother was gone. On top of all of this, Merry and the boys were still recovering from their illness.

Pippin looked again at all the mourners, many still pale from being ill, and felt the weight of the Shire on him. He had taken on the duties of the Master of Buckland as well as his own as Thain, and was charged with getting aid to those in need in the East and South Farthings while Sam oversaw Hobbiton and everything West and North. Pippin was grateful Sam hadn't been taken ill, that he had his dear friend to depend on. He was also grateful that Sam had sent Rosie and their children to Jolly Cotton's farm in Whitwell as soon as word of the plague came. The isolated farm had escaped the sickness.

Movement around him indicated the funeral was done. Hobbits lay flowers on the fresh grave as they filed passed, a final gift to a dear woman. Some were moving on to other graves in Brandy Hall's cemetery, where other families were gathering to say good-bye. Pippin sighed. Too many funerals.

-o-O-o-

Ivy set the plate on father's desk. "You have to eat something, Dad."

He shook his head, keeping his eyes on his desk. He was gaunt and tired from his illness and his grief. He'd also been hiding himself away in his study, barely eating and not wanting to see anyone. Ivy sighed. It had been almost a week since the funeral. It was time to get tough. "You're not doing anyone any good by starving yourself. You still have Theo and Eomer to think of, as well as your duties. Pippin's been running himself ragged with the duties of Thain _and_ Master." She steeled herself. "What would Estella say to that?"

He looked up at her, and the pain in his eyes made Ivy's breath catch, made her want to sob with her own grief, but she had to be strong now. "What am I going to do without her, Ivy?" he said, his voice quavering.

Ivy hugged him tight and he sobbed onto her shoulder. "You'll do what Estella would want you to do," she whispered soothingly into his ear. "You'll keep going." She fought back her own tears, then pulled back to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Ivy," he said. He wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry to do this to you. You should be enjoying your new baby, not here taking care of me."

"Aragorn is sleeping right now." Ivy glanced over at the couch where her son slept. "So I'm sure he won't mind if I take care of his grandfather for a while." She kissed his cheek. "Now, if you want to make it up to me, you'll eat something."

"All right, Ivy," he said. He picked up the fork and sighed. Ivy went back to sit on the couch next to Ari and watched her father sadly as he half-heartedly ate his lunch. She had never seen him like this before, so... lost.

Ari woke and started to fuss, and she picked him up. "Hello, dearest," she murmured. She opened her blouse and settled him at her breast, brushing her fingers through his reddish-brown curls. She felt bad that he didn't have the joy surrounding his birth that the other children had.

"So how did Pippin do as a midwife?"

Ivy looked up, a little surprised. She hadn't expected her father to be talkative. "He did great." She smiled. "Estella would have been proud of him."

He actually cracked a smile. "She always had confidence in Pippin, even when I didn't. She knew right from the start that you two were a good match, and she was right."

Ivy smiled at him. "Thanks, Dad."

He smiled and nodded to her. He took a few more bites of his lunch, then looked up at her again. "Have you written to Éowyn yet?"

"I wrote the letter, but it won't go out for a while. There isn't any travel between the Shire and Bree right now, to make sure everyone is recovered and the sickness doesn't get passed back and forth. Pippin said They should get sent in a few days." Ivy sighed. "She's going to be heartbroken," she said sadly. "She and Estella had become such good friends."

"I know," said Merry. "It's strange, isn't it? Considering..." He shrugged.

"That you love them both?" finished Ivy. Her father looked up at her. She smiled. "Don't act so surprised, Dad. I've seen your face when you read Éowyn's letters. You still love her." She paused, wondering what to tell him, deciding he should know if only to ease any guilt. "Estella knew it, too," she said.

He frowned. "She did?"

Ivy nodded. At least he didn't try to deny his feelings for Éowyn. "Don't worry. Estella understood what you shared with my mother and that it wasn't something you could just let go of. It bothered her, at first, but after she met Éowyn she knew she had nothing to fear. And Estella knew how much you loved her, Dad. She never doubted that."

Her father nodded. "I remember when I first really noticed Estella, besides being Freddy's annoying little sister." He smiled. "We were at Sam's wedding and Frodo was holding you. She came over to see you and we stumbled into each other. I found myself flat on my back, looking into the most beautiful brown eyes..." Ivy watched her father fight the tears. "I once told Faramir I wouldn't be able to find anyone to match Éowyn's spirit," he said, almost a whisper. "But I did."

He wiped his eyes and turned back to his lunch. Ivy had to wipe her own tears away. She switched Ari to her other breast and softly sang him a Rohirric lullaby. She couldn't imagine what her father was going through. She couldn't imagine losing Pippin, having to wake up to an empty place in her bed every morning for the rest of her life. Her song faltered and she coughed away the lump in her throat. Then she smiled at her son, and continued, singing of brave horsemen driving away the evils of the world. When Ari finished, she cuddled him to her shoulder to pat his back, waiting for the little burp.

"Done," said her father, pushing his empty plate away.

"Good for you," Ivy said. She stood up and carried Ari to Merry. "As a reward, you get to amuse your grandson while I clear the dishes."

Merry settled Ari into his arms. "Hello, Ari-lad," he said, smiling a genuine smile at his grandson. "You're a wee mite, aren't you?" he said. "Don't worry, though. Your dad was early, too, and a bit small. But it didn't stop him from becoming the second-tallest hobbit in the Shire."

Ivy smiled, relieved to see real happiness on her father's face. She picked up the dishes and left him to get acquainted with his grandson.

-o-O-o-

Pippin came back to Brandy Hall late that night. He was spending time in both Tuckborough and Buckland, plus the occasional meeting at Bag End with Sam. He was able to turn more duties over to others as they recovered from their illness and grief, but he was still overseeing everything. With all the travel and meetings and checking up on hobbit families, he barely had time to sleep.

He collapsed on the bed and Ivy curled up next to him. She hoped after their talk today, her father would be ready to take over his duties again soon. She didn't know if Pippin could take much more of this. He was exhausted.

"How's Merry?" he asked sleepily.

"Better. I got him to eat more today and he talked about Estella a bit."

"That's good," sighed Pippin, half asleep.

Ivy sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I think he should be ready to take on his duties again in a couple of days."

"I hope so," Pippin mumbled, then he cracked open an eye. "If you're trying to take advantage of me, I don't think I'm going to be much use right now."

"Very funny," she said. She patted his stomach. "I'm trying to get you undressed because you're not getting into bed covered in road dust."

He pouted. "You don't want to take advantage of me?"

"Considering I not only just had a baby, but that he's also been getting me up every couple hours, I would have to say that's a 'no'." She tried to crack a smile, but it just wouldn't come.

Pippin sat up and hugged her. "How are _you_ doing?"

Ivy sighed, fighting the tears. "I'm all right. Tired. I've been so worried about Dad, I just haven't had time to really think about it yet. I'm sure it will hit me later that she's gone." She missed Estella so much that it hurt, but she couldn't think about it now, she had to be strong for her father and her brothers. She sniffled and Pippin kissed her brow.

Ari started to fuss. Ivy got up to get him while Pippin finished undressing. She settled back against the pillows to nurse him. Pippin climbed in next to her, laying his head on her shoulder and putting his arm around her and Ari. "Love you," he mumbled.

"Love you," she said. She turned to look at him. He was already asleep.


	108. Chapter 107: December 1441

**December 1441**

Nobody felt like celebrating much this Yule--even the children were unusually subdued. There were far too many missing faces at the feast table this afternoon. Ivy even mourned for Aunt Flora. Their relationship had actually improved after Ivy had stood up to her, but now she'd never have a chance to get to know her. Flora had been one of the first victims of the plague at Great Smials.

The table conversation settled on those who had gone: "Aunt Posy always loved this pudding" and "It's just not the same without Uncle Hugo's jokes". And though Ivy knew that it was a good thing to remember those who had died, to share happy memories with family and friends, she also had a feeling her father wasn't ready for it. He kept his eyes on his plate and shifted uncomfortably whenever anyone brought up Estella.

"Well," she finally said, and picked up her infant son. "It's time for Ari's dinner, and he gets awfully distracted by the noise. I think we'll go to the parlor." She gave her husband a look.

Pippin's brow furrowed a moment. Of course it was a silly thing for her to say--not even a raging horde of orcs would distract Ari from his meal. But Pippin caught on and smiled. "Yes, love."

"It's also nearly naptime. Would you like to help me with Bori and Willow, Dad? "

Her father gave an audible sigh of relief and his first real smile of the evening. "Of course, Ivy-lass."

"Don't worry about a thing, Ivy," Pearl said with a wink. "I'll take care of the rest of dinner."

Ivy smiled gratefully at her sister-in-law--did she ever tell Pearl how much she appreciated her?--and then she and her father gathered up children and left the great hall.

"When was the last time Bori and Willow took a nap?" her father asked quietly as they walked down the hall to the parlor.

Ivy chuckled. "I have to admit I don't remember. Sometime before Wills learned to walk, at least."

While the older two climbed onto their granddad's lap, begging for a story, Ivy settled on the couch across from them to nurse Ari. He was growing up fast--nearly ready to start solid food. Ivy sighed. Her son's milestones often reminded her of how long Estella had been gone.

They'd received letters from the south. The sickness had only affected the northern regions, stretching from the Shire to the Men of Erebor in the east. Rohan and Gondor were untouched. It seemed to have originated with the Men on the eastern borders of Gondor, brought west by a flourishing trade route. It had only made it to the northern edges of Dunland, carried south from Bree.

Éowyn had been devastated to hear of Estella's death. _She was a dear friend, a wonderful person, and I am grateful Merry chose her to raise you for me_, Éowyn had written. But Éowyn also had some happy news to lighten their sadness--Elboron's wife was expecting their first child next spring, and Ivy would be an aunt. It meant her mother and Faramir's trip north would be delayed a year, but Ivy understood. Éowyn had not yet been able to attend the birth of a grandchild.

Ivy looked over at her father, cuddling grandchildren while he told a story about the great eagles. Her father and brothers had come to Tuckborough again this year. 'To spoil grandchildren' her father had claimed, but Ivy suspected there was another reason--to escape the first Yule at Brandy Hall without Estella.

Her father seemed better now, healthy again after months of recovery, but he still had a deep sadness in his eyes. Only his grandchildren seemed able to drive it away. The smiles and laughter he shared with them were real.

It wasn't long before Pippin and the boys came in. The boys plopped down in front of the fire to finish a chess game they had started that morning. Ivy's brothers had recovered faster their father from the sickness, but they, too, still carried a sadness about them. It was strange seeing Theo so quiet, not much interested in jokes or pranks. Eomer had retreated into himself, and scarcely said a word.

Pippin sat next to Ivy. "We escaped, too," he whispered in her ear. "Nel sent us off to get washed up after dinner. And she said if we got lost on the way, she definitely wasn't going to come look for us." He winked at her.

Ivy smiled back. "Did you know you have very wonderful sisters?"

"So they tell me," he chuckled. Then he shrugged. "Many were starting to leave anyway. It's just..." He sighed.

Ivy sighed, too, and pressed closer to her husband. Ari wriggled in her arms and Pippin reached over to pick up his son. "Hello, Ari-lad," he said and made a face at him. Ari giggled his lovely baby giggle and kicked his feet.

"At least one of us is happy," Pippin said, as he nestled Ari in the crook of his arm. "Everyone's so sad today." He huffed and muttered to himself, then patted Ivy's knee and stood up. "All right. Everyone go get coats and mittens. We're going sledding."

They all just stared at him a moment, then Bori jumped off his granddad's lap. "Hooray!" he shouted. That broke the spell.

"Sledding?"

"Yes, Merry. Sledding." Pippin passed Ari back to Ivy. "I can just hear Estella scolding us all for moping around on a lovely winter day." Pippin picked up Willow. "We are going to get the kids dressed and go outside and sled down the north hill until our toes are frozen. And we're going to laugh and have fun while we're doing it."

Ivy bit her lip. Her father didn't look too happy about this.

"I can't Pippin," he said. "I--"

"Granddad has to go sledding, too, right Bori?"

"Granddad go sledding!" Bori said, his little face beaming with happiness. He grabbed his grandfather's hand to tug him up off the couch.

"That's not fair, Pippin," Merry scolded, frowning. But he stood up.

Pippin just grinned at him, then turned back to the others. "Let's go!" he said. He picked up Willow. "You too, Ivy," he said, smiling at her. "It's not too cold today, so Ari can come outside for a while."

She looked over at her father, smiling now as he was pulled out the door by a very excited Bori. The boys were smiling now, too, challenging each other to races and who could go the farthest. She sighed. She hoped this would work.

-o-O-o-

Pippin had brushed snow off a garden bench so Ivy would have a place to sit, holding a wool-wrapped Ari on her lap so he could watch siblings, uncles, father and grandfather sled down the hill behind the Smials. Her dad was laughing now, holding Bori in his lap as they flew down the hill on the wooden sled. Pippin and Willow followed after them. Fari and her brothers were sledding a little further away, where the hill was steeper, and their laughter and yells filled the air. Ivy smiled. Pippin was right. Estella _would_ have wanted them out here, rather than moping in that parlor.

She scooped up a little snow and held it up for Ari to see. "Look, Ari," she said. "Snow. Next year you'll be able to go play in it, too." He wriggled an arm out of his blankets and touched it. Ivy giggled at the look of surprise on his face. "Cold?" she asked. He wrinkled his nose and touched the snow again, then laughed, too. He was an adventurous baby, always wanting to see and touch and taste _everything_. He was going to be a handful as a toddler.

She dropped the snow and tucked him back into his blanket, checking with her fingers on his skin to make sure he wasn't getting too cold. He was still nice and toasty, so they could stay out a while longer.

Pippin came up to her, carrying the two sleds. "Done already?" she asked.

"Only with sledding," he said and stuck the sleds in the snow next to the hedge. "We're going to make snow hobbits!" He leaned down and gently tapped Ari's nose. "Do you want to come help, Ari-lad?" Ari giggled at his father and pulled an arm out to reach for him. Pippin took the little hand and kissed it. "Maybe we'll have Mum bring you over, if her feet aren't too cold?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm fine," Ivy said. She lifted the edge of her skirt to reveal she had put her shoes from Gondor on. Her feet may be furry, but they weren't entirely hobbity. She stood up and followed Pippin over to the snow-covered lawn at the bottom of the hill. Her dad, Bori and Willow were already rolling balls of snow around to make their snow hobbit.

"Look, Mummy! Look!" Willow said, bouncing around in the snow and pointing at the ball they'd made.

Ivy handed Ari to Pippin and squatted down in front of her daughter. "That's lovely, Wills," she said. She pulled Willow over to sit on her knee and touched her feet. "Are you cold at all," she asked. Willow's feet still felt warm.

"Not cold," Willow said. She squirmed away to go back to helping her grandfather and brother.

Ivy stood up. "Are you cold, Bori?" Ivy asked.

"Nope!" Bori said, not even looking up at her. He was too busy helping his granddad get the second ball going.

"We _are_ watching them, Ivy," Pippin chuckled.

"I know, but..." She huffed. She was a mum. Mums had to check these things themselves. "I had to check." Pippin laughed and put his arm around her.

They watched the snow hobbit take shape. Her dad lifted the top pieces into place, then helped Bori and Willow put the sticks in for arms. Then he drew a face on it, and took off his scarf to wrap around the neck. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Yay!" Bori and Willow cheered together.

He laughed and patted their heads, then looked up, his eyes catching Ivy's. He looked genuinely happy.

"Now_ I_ am getting cold," Ivy said, smiling at her father. "So how about some tea?"

Pippin called for the boys and they all filed back into the hall, stomping snow from their feet and peeling off wet coats. "Go change into dry clothes," Ivy told the boys, "and I'll have tea ready for you in the kitchen. You as well," she said to her dad and Pippin with a wink.

"Yes, Mum," Pippin said with an exaggerated pout. He handed Ari back to her. "Come on, then," he said to Bori and Willow. "Let's go get changed."

Ivy smiled, watching them go, then went to the kitchen to start the tea. "We'll be having tea in here today, Camelia," she said to the cook. "If it's not a bother?" She didn't want to go back to the parlor yet today.

"Oh, no, Missus Ivy. Not a bother at all. The feast has been cleared away, so we're done in here until dinner."

Ivy smiled and peeled off Ari's blankets, then set him in the baby chair near the kitchen table, before turning to get the kettle going.

Camelia pulled a biscuit from a jar. "Can he?" she asked, gesturing towards Ari. Ivy nodded and Camelia smiled and went over to Ari. "Here you are, sweetie," she said, handing the biscuit to Ari. He wriggled happily and grabbed the biscuit. The other kitchen maids left their work to go coo over her son. If Pippin were here, she was sure he'd make a comment about Took lads being irresistible to lasses. Ivy smiled to herself. He would probably be right.

Voices in the hallway alerted her to the arrival of her family. "I was faster than _both_ of you," Eomer boasted as the boys came in.

"You just had the best sled," Fari grumbled. Theo laughed and gave Fari a playful shove. They dropped into chairs at the table, still arguing over who was best with smiles on their faces.

Her father and Pippin came in after them with Bori and Willow. They were all smiling, too, her father listening patiently as Bori recounted building the snow hobbit. Pippin got Willow settled and came over to her. "Need any help?"

"Just waiting on the water," she said. She looked at the happy faces at the table, so different from the melancholy that had gripped them all earlier. She kissed her husband's cheek. "Going outside was a brilliant idea," she whispered.

Pippin gave her a smug smile. "I know."


	109. Chapter 108: March 1442

**Chapter 108 **

**March 1442**

"I just don't think I should leave now, Mister Pippin." Sam leaned back and crossed his arms, his face a picture of stubborness. "How would it look, the mayor leavin' for a year after all that's happened?"

Pippin sighed. Sam had been planning this trip to Gondor for over a year. When the invitation had first come from Aragorn, Sam had talked excitedly about checking on his gardens in Minas Tirith and showing them to Rosie. But then the plague had come, and his plans had been put aside for a while. Now he was going to cancel them?

"I've thought about it a lot," Sam said. "I think it would be best if we cancelled the trip."

Pippin shook his head. "Come now, Sam. There's no reason to cancel your trip. The Shire is recovering just fine. There's no reason for you not to go." Pippin looked over to Merry for support.

"And you've got Tom Cotton to cover for you on your mayorial duties. He's a good, dependable hobbit. If he needs anything, we will be there for him." Merry leaned towards Sam and Pippin caught the mischievous glint in his cousin's eye. "And you know how much Elanor has been looking forward to seeing Gondor, especially after all Ivy's told her about it."

Pippin saw Sam's jaw clench and he had to bite back a chuckle. Merry knew _exactly_ how to get to Sam. Sam couldn't refuse Elanor _anything_.

Sam gave a resigned nod.

"There, it's decided then!" Merry slapped Sam's knee and stood up. "Now, I have my grandson's birthday party to get back to, but tomorrow--first thing--Pip and I will go have a visit with Tom and let him know he can call on us if he needs anything while you're gone."

"You won't be leaving right away, though, right?" Pippin asked. "Willow will be very disappointed if her Uncle Sam isn't at her birthday party next week." Pippin grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him up. "Oh, and Ivy said Elanor could borrow Star if she wanted and you're more than welcome to as many of our ponies as you need."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Merry cut him off.

"Take some of my _mearas_ cross," said Merry, taking Sam's other arm and leading him out of the study and down the hall. "They're far more comfortable for riding that long distance than a Shire pony."

"Your little mare, the one who had the solid black filly last year," Pippin leaned around Sam to talk to Merry. "She'd be a good one for Rosie."

"Yes, I think you're right, Pippin. And for Sam, I think the roan--"

"We're going then?" Rosie asked. She was waiting by the garden door with Ivy.

"Of course you are," Pippin said. He grinned and winked at Rosie. She had asked them to talk to Sam about the trip, to convince her husband that the Shire could survive without him for a year.

"Did you put them up to this?" Sam asked, frowning a little. Rosie shrugged and gave her husband a shameless grin. Sam shook his head. "That really wasn't fair, setting the both of them on me."

"Well, I figured it would take the both of them to get through your stubbornness." Rosie took Sam's hand and pulled him to her. "Now, how about a dance?"

They watched them go, heading out to the dancing in the middle of the garden, then Ivy stepped over next to Pippin. "Elanor will be thrilled you changed Sam's mind."

"Well, I think he wanted to go, he just needed us to tell him it was all right to drop his responsibilities." Pippin put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Our Mayor has too much of a sense of responsibility. The Thain, on the other hand, would easily drop all of his responsibilities to have a bit of fun." He kissed her neck, darting his tongue out to taste her, which made her sigh.

Merry coughed. "Time for me to leave."

Ivy laughed and pulled away from Pippin, reaching out to grab her father's arm. "No, don't go. You owe me a dance." She gave Pippin a little glare before she led her father away. She was always after him about being too affectionate in front of her dad. Pippin snorted. Merry was just being silly about it. Where did he think his grandchildren came from, anyway?

-o-O-o-

"Here's all our letters for Rohan and Gondor," Pippin said, slipping the package into a pack on the pony. "I hope all of Ivy's letters won't weigh the pony down."

"Pippin!" Ivy wrinkled her nose at him, then went over to give Elanor a hug. "Have fun," she said. "Wyn's all excited about you coming, so you'll have plenty to keep you busy." Her sister and Elanor had become good friends during their time together around Ivy's wedding. Elanor was twenty-one and Wyn was twelve, which put them at about the same 'age' now.

"Thanks, Ivy," Elanor said. She stood on tiptoes to kiss her cheek. "I'll miss you." She grinned. "But I'll have a wonderful present for you when I come back."

Ivy smiled. Her mother and Faramir would be accompanying the Gamgees back from Gondor next spring. She kissed her friend, then stood back so Pippin could help Elanor mount Star. Ivy patted the pony's nose. "You take care of her, Star," she whispered.

Ivy said her farewells to Sam and Rosie, then they all stood back to watch as the three Gamgees rode out of Brandy Hall's yard, out to the road to ride north to the East Road. The rest of the Gamgee children called out their farewells and waved, and there were a few tears, too, as their parents and sister disappeared up the road. They would stay at Brandy Hall for a few days, then she and Pippin would take them back to Bag End. Frodo and Rose were old enough to be left in charge while their parents were gone, and they had aunts and uncles who lived nearby in Hobbiton to watch out for them.

They walked back to the hall and Ivy watched Theo sneak up behind Rose and tug at a red curl.

"Theo!" Rose yelled. She chased him across the yard to cuff him, Theo laughing the whole time.

Ivy raised her eyebrows and looked at her husband. "I think my brother might be smitten."

"You think?" Pippin laughed. They watched Rose stomp back towards her family, Theo following behind her, apologizing. Ivy caught the slight smile that Rose couldn't quite hide. So it went both ways, then? She smiled. They still had many years before anything would become serious, but Ivy thought they would make a lovely couple.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: 

Whee! _The Roots of the Ivy_ was chosen for Marigold's Pick of the Week this week (November 21) www DOT geocities DOT com SLASH marigoldsrecommendations .


	110. Chapter 109: July 1442

**Chapter 109 **

**July 1442**

Ivy opened the wardrobe and reached out to touch the familiar dresses. Estella's dresses.

After a very difficult year, her father had decided that it was time to clear out Estella's things from their--_his_ rooms. Celandine and Granny Bolger had both brought it up at various times after Estella's death, but he had always refused, not yet able to bear to part with Estella's things. His recovery had been slow and he'd continued to put this day off, but in the spring he had finally reached the point where he could tell happy stories about Estella at parties without getting choked up and he was losing the haunted look from his eyes. As the anniversary of her death approached, he realized that it was time to start to let go. He couldn't be here today, though. He couldn't make himself stay for this. He was in his study, with Pippin and Freddy.

Ivy pulled out the first dress, Estella's favorite, the one she had always worn to her family's birthdays and to Ivy's wedding. Ivy hugged the dress to her, pressing her nose into the collar. She could still smell Estella, the hint of rose water that she'd always worn. Her eyes stung with tears. She missed Estella so much and doing this now was bringing back the grief of a year ago, the grief she thought had healed.

A hand gently touched her arm. "I can get someone else to help me, Ivy," Celandine said. "You don't have to do this."

Ivy shook her head. "No. I have to," she said, her voice barely a whisper. It was a daughter's job. She smiled weakly at Celandine and turned to take the dress to lay on the bed. Her father had told her to send most of Estella's clothing to Bag End. 'With all those girls, they'll be able to use them. Estella would like that,' her father had said with a hint of tears. Ivy supposed it made it easier for him, knowing the dresses would go to the Gamgee girls. Estella's favorite dresses, like this one, Ivy decided to keep, to give to any daughters her brothers would have someday. She'd carefully pack them in a trunk until they were needed.

Estella's jewelry was also set aside, for Theo to give to his future wife. Most of it had been inherited from Esmeralda, just as Ivy now had Eglantine's jewelry. Estella's knitting needles and wool would go the Celly. Her personal things--such as her comb and clasps for her hair--Ivy would keep. Other things--the objects and mathoms Estella had collected over the years that decorated their parlor and bedroom--they would leave in their places. They didn't want to remove _everything_ of Estella from her father's life.

When everything had been sorted and packed up, Ivy just stared at the empty half of the wardrobe. The bare space suddenly made it _real_ now that Estella was never coming back. She closed the door.

"I've moved everything to a guest room," Celly said behind her. "Freddy and I will take the clothes to Bag End. I pushed the trunk of dresses against the wall. I think it can stay there. Your things are on the bed."

"Thank you, Aunt Celly," Ivy whispered. She shivered a little and turned to her. "I suppose I should go tell Dad we're done."

Celandine took her hand. "It will be hard for him at first," she said. "It was for my mum when we packed up my dad's things. But Merry will get through it."

Ivy nodded. She hoped so. She wanted to see her father happy again.

They walked together to the Master's study. Her father stood when they came into the room and came over to her. "You're done, then?"

She nodded and took his hand. "I'll go down with you." He didn't refuse.

He was shaking slightly when they reached the rooms. The parlor was unchanged, except for the missing basket of knitting that had always sat next to Estella's chair. It was the bedroom that would be hardest.

"Aunt Celly said they'd take the clothes to Bag End," she said, trying to keep her voice calm as her father walked around the bedroom. "We'll keep the things to pass on to Theo and Eomer in a trunk down the hall." He nodded and brushed a hand over the bare dressing table. She saw his shoulders slump. "Dad?"

He shook his head and kept going. He opened the wardrobe and quickly shut the door again, leaning against it. Ivy went to him and took his arm. "Come sit down," she said softly. She led him over to sit on the bed, the bed he now slept in alone. Ivy pushed her own fears away--_What would it be like to have to sleep in her big, Rohirric bed all alone for the rest of her life?_--and leaned in to kiss her father's cheek, keeping her brow resting against his. "I'm sorry, Dad," she whispered.

He squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Ivy-lass. For doing this for me. It needed to be done. " He let out a shuddering sigh and patted her knee. "I think I need to be alone for a while." He kissed her cheek and hugged her tight.

When he let go, she stood up and went out the bedroom door, closing it behind her. But she didn't leave. She sat on the floor in front of the door, wanting to be near him now even in his need for privacy. When she head his sobs, her own tears finally let loose. It took everything in her power not to get up and go to him, but she knew he needed this, to start to let go.

-o-O-o-

"There's Grandad!" Ivy said to Ari when her father walked into the parlor. They were staying a few more days at Brandy Hall after packing up Estella's things, just to make sure her father was all right. He appeared to be doing fine. Ivy thought that it seemed a weight had been lifted from him, now that he'd made the decision to move on.

He patted Ari's head, then settled into the chair next to her."I've gotten a letter from your mum," he said as he broke the wax seal on a paper in his hand.

"A letter from Gran!" Ivy said to Ari cheerfully and kissed his pudgy cheek.

"The Gamgees arrived safe and sound," her dad said, reading over the letter. "And Rosie is expecting a baby!" He chuckled. "Éowyn said Sam was worried sick, travelling with Rosie pregnant." He read a bit more of the letter. "Rosie suspected a month into the trip and visited the healer at Edoras. Sam had wanted to stay in Edoras. It took Rosie, the healer and Queen Lothiríel to convince him she could finish the trip to Gondor."

Ivy grinned. Poor Sam.

"And you're an aunt." He looked up and smiled at her. "A boy, born in May. His name is Barahir." He chuckled. "Éowyn says Elboron and Faramir are both beside themselves with pride."

"Sounds like _your_ dad and granddad, doesn't it Ari?" she said to her son, while smiling at her father.

"Da! Da!" Ari yelled. He craned his neck to look around the parlor for Pippin.

"Dad's outside with Bori and Willow," she told him. "Do you want to go out, too?" She glanced up at her father. "Maybe Granddad will take you?"

"Well, if you're going to twist my arm..." he said. He set the letter on the table and got up from his chair, then scooped up Ari from her lap. "Do you want to go outside, Ari-lad?" He asked. "We can go find your dad."

"Da," Ari said again.

"Can you say 'granddad'?" his grandfather asked.

"Gra-da!"

"Close enough," he chuckled. "We'll be back in a while," he said to Ivy. He propped Ari on his hip and left the parlor.

Ivy picked up the discarded letter and skimmed the words, through the part about the Gamgees, then Barahir, then...

She drew in a sharp breath, her heart suddenly leaping into her throat.

_We had a frightening time this spring as well. Théodred was injured quite seriously. Arrows to the thigh and belly. We were so lucky, Merry, that the armor slowed the arrow to the belly and it was shallow. If it had been deeper, we could have lost him. We very nearly did from an infection in his thigh. He is up and around now, and of course asking when he can go back out._

Ivy closed her eyes and took a few breaths to calm herself. She'd nearly lost her brother. Théodred had nearly died! She made herself look at the letter again.

_It's getting very bad here. The raids have increased and they're getting closer. Some of our people have had to leave their farms and move into Emyn Arnen. Faramir thinks there will be war again if the orcs and Easterlings manage to regroup enough. I fear for Faramir and my sons every day. _

Ivy set the letter down, her hand too shaky to hold it steady to read any further. Things were getting worse and Faramir and her brothers were in danger. And what about Gwen's husband, who was also a ranger? They had three small children. She couldn't imagine losing Pippin and having to raise her children alone. She thought of her mother's worries and Théodred. She couldn't imagine losing a child to war, either. It made her all the more grateful she had married a hobbit and could raise her family in the safety of the Shire.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

As FFNet is getting crabby about Author Notes, I will start replying to questions with e-mail (if you have a signed review) and reply to all other comments over at the _Ivyverse_ LiveJournal. Sometime soon, I'll go through and move all the previous A/N to the LJ. I like interacting with readers, so I'll keep that up over at LJ.


	111. Chapter 110: November 1442

**Chapter 110 **

**November 1442**

"Ponies!" Ari twisted around in his grandfather's arms and pointed at the ponies that were crowding around the gate looking for handouts. "One, two, free, four, five, six." He pointed at each pony then turned to look proudly at his grandfather.

"Aren't you a clever boy!" Merry tweaked Ari's nose, making his grandson giggle. "Your Granny Éowyn would be quite impressed with you!" He sighed and for a moment his smile slipped into a slight frown. "Your Granny Estella would have been, too."

Ivy reached over and took her father's hand, squeezing it. He only occasionally had these small moments of melancholy, now.

He smiled at her, squeezing back, then turned his attention to Ari again. "Do you like the ponies, Ari?"

"Yes!" Ari grinned. He looked just like his dad and had that same, mischievous grin.

"He loves ponies," Ivy said. "Pippin's already had him up on a pony a few times." She giggled and nudged her dad. "And no, he hasn't taught him to gallop yet."

Her dad chuckled. "Are you going to be a Rider like your Grandad?" he asked his grandson. He grinned broadly. "I'll have to tell you about all the heroes of Rohan you're related to, like Éomer King and Théoden King. But the most heroic was your Granny Éowyn. She fought a Ringwraith!"

"Ri-raif!" Ari said, grinning back at his granddad.

Merry laughed. "Well, there aren't any more of those left to fight, thankfully. And I hope you'll never have to fight anything at all, like your dad and I did."

Ivy glanced away. She hoped so as well. They'd had more news from the south that had her worried. The orcs were becoming enough of a problem that her uncle had sent Riders to help. Ivy worried about her family and friends in Ithilien. At least the Gamgees were staying in Minas Tirith and were away from the immediate danger. Many families in Emyn Arnen and the more remote areas of Ithilien had evacuated to either Osgiliath or Minas Tirith. Her family had stayed. They would still be safe in Emyn Arnen. Ivy didn't worry _too_ much about her mother and sister. It was the rest of her family that made her worry.

"Are you all right, Ivy?" Her father was looking at her, concern on his face.

She shook her head. "Just worried...about Faramir and my brothers." She sighed. Her mother had written that Théodred was fully recovered and back on patrol. All three of them were in danger again.

Her dad gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, I don't think Faramir or your brothers would want you worrying about them so much right now." He patted her stomach. "You've got other things to worry about."

Ivy lay a hand on her belly. She'd just found out she was pregnant again, due in the spring. At least this child would have a happier birth than Ari. She smiled. Her mother and Faramir would be here when the baby was born. She was glad Éowyn would be here. It was going to be hard, not having Estella with her.

Her dad held Ari up so he could pat the ponies' heads. Ari was wriggling with excitement, laughing as the ponies pushed their noses at him. He certainly seemed to have inherited a love of horses from his Rohirric kin. They had to keep a close eye on Ari, now that he was walking, because he would often head straight out to the stables or paddocks and thought nothing of walking right in amongst the ponies.

Ivy leaned against the fence to watch them and yawned. She was just getting into the 'tired all the time' stage of her pregnancy. She didn't mind that so much. She hadn't had much in the way of morning sickness, so she was happy. She smiled to herself and rubbed her belly. She was looking forward to having another baby. Ari was growing up so fast, already toddling around and getting into trouble. Bori would be four next spring and Willow would be three. All of her babies were growing up on her.

"Mrs. Hillock, from Stock, stopped by a few days ago," her dad said. He paused for a moment, then gave a little nervous cough. "She wanted to let me know her daughter was coming of age this winter. If I was interested."

Ivy looked up sharply, startled from her thoughts about her children. She frowned. "What?" It was unusual for hobbits to remarry after losing a spouse. Only in a case like Pippin's, with a divorce, was it expected that a hobbit might remarry, and divorces were extremely rare in the Shire. A widow or widower usually remained so for the rest of their lives, no matter what age they lost their spouse. "Why would she think you'd want to marry her daughter?"

Her father shrugged. "Celandine had warned me she was coming. She said if the gossip chain was anything to go by, I could expect a few more visits from matchmaking mothers fairly soon. Apparently people have gotten the idea I may remarry." He chuckled. "Maybe because Pippin did, they think I will, too."

"Are you...considering anything?" she asked. She would, of course, support her dad if he decided to marry again. She just couldn't imagine him finding someone who made him as happy as Estella had. Estella had been _everything_ to him.

"No." he chuckled, shaking his head. "For one thing, I'm too old for a young lass just in her thirties."

Ivy giggled. "Pippin might argue with you on that."

He coughed and gave her an exasperated look. "I think _you're_ a little different, Ivy," he chided. "Besides, it's just families trying to make connections through their poor daughters." He chuckled. "Pippin would never allow it anyway. He'd kidnap me and whisk me away to Gondor if I agreed to an arranged marriage."

They both laughed, then her father sighed. "I don't think I could remarry, anyway. After what I had with Estella, I just don't think I could be happy with anyone else. I don't think I could love anyone else the same way."

Ivy leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Well, I'll reply for both Pippin and myself, and tell you that you are only to marry for love. No other reason. If you don't want to remarry, then don't. If you do find someone else someday, I will be happy for you."

Her dad smiled and slipped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her over into a hug and squishing Ari between them. He kissed them both. "How did I get such a wonderful daughter?" he asked her.

Ivy giggled and patted his chest. "I think it had something to do with a large battle and a small tent."


	112. Chapter 111: April 1443

**Chapter 111 **

**April 1443**

Ivy bustled around her father's parlor, trying to get everything straightened up. In about a week her mother, Faramir and Wyn would be here. Ivy had come to Brandy Hall ahead of time to help get things ready. Her family would stay here in Buckland for most of their visit, as there was already larger sized furniture here.

She leaned over as far as her pregnant belly would allow to pick up her father's mud spattered cloak. Without Estella to yell at them, he and the boys had become quite messy, relying on the maids to clean up after them. She sighed.

"Will you stop that!" Her father came over and took the cloak from her. "There's plenty of time before your mother gets here. Why don't you go rest. I'm getting exhausted just watching you."

Ivy wrinkled her nose at him. "If you wouldn't leave your cloak lying on the floor, I wouldn't have to pick it up." Besides, she couldn't rest. She was too full of nervous energy, excited that she'd see her other family again after five long years.

Her dad snorted. "I do have a staff to do the cleaning, you know."

"They're done for the day," said Ivy. She grabbed the cloak back, "And this needs to be cleaned before it stains."

"It's a cloak, Ivy. It's supposed to be stained."

"You're as bad as Pippin," she scoffed.

He huffed at her, trying to sound offended, but he couldn't hold back the grin. "You're not the first person to tell me that, you know."

She rolled her eyes at him and went out into the hall towards the bath. She hoped her father would be a little neater while he had guests! Once the cloak was scrubbed she went went back to the parlor, ready to scold her father about picking up after himself, but he wasn't there. She shrugged and went into his bedroom to hang the cloak over a chair to dry.

She stretched her back and sat in the chair, her hand automatically moving to rest on her belly. The baby was heavy and standing at the basin had made her back ache. Maybe she would take her dad's advice and go lie down. She smiled. She should take every advantage of the children being back in Tuckborough with their father.

She pushed herself up out of the chair and headed for the door, but turned when the door connecting to the parlor opened. Her dad came in. "She's in here," he said to someone behind him and Rosie stepped into the room.

"You're here already!" She grinned and walked back towards them. "Is everyone in the parlor?" She noticed their faces then, and felt a stab of panic at what she saw there. They both looked like Pippin when he'd had to tell her that Estella had died. "What's wrong?"

"Come sit down, Ivy," he father said. He reached out and took her hand.

"Why?" Panic was starting to take her and she couldn't catch her breath. "What's wrong? Where's my mother?"

"Ivy, come sit with me." He led her to sit on the bed, then knelt in front of her and took both of her hands. Rosie came to sit at her side. She felt the panic rising, her eyes blurring with tears. Something was horribly wrong.

"There's bad news, Ivy. Your mother is fine, but..." Her father took a breath and held tight to her hands. "There was a large raid by orcs in Ithilien in February. Faramir was killed."

"No!" Ivy cried. Not again. She couldn't go through this again. She was barely aware of her father kissing her hands, murmuring 'I'm sorry, Ivy-lass." She was barely aware of Rosie's arm going around her. She couldn't catch her breath and she felt sick. Faramir was dead.

"Let's get her to lie down, Merry," she heard Rosie say. "We need to get her to calmed down."

Her father lay her back on the bed, resting on her side, then he turned towards the door to the parlor. "Sam!" her father called, and Ivy saw Sam come into the room. "I need you to go find the healer, then send someone to Tuckborough for Pippin," her father said. Sam nodded and rushed back out of the room.

"Ivy?" Rosie asked, bending over her. She looked up at Rosie's face through her tears. "Ivy, love, you need to slow your breaths down. Take a deep breath for me."

She couldn't do it the first couple breaths, just barely able to gasp for air, but finally she was able to draw in a deep breath. Rosie smiled. "Good girl. You keep doing that."

She took a few more deep breaths until she didn't feel panicked anymore. "How's my mother?" she whispered.

Rosie touched her cheek. "It was hard on her." she said. "But she'd want you to worry about yourself and your baby right now." Rosie lay a gentle hand on Ivy's round belly. "Are you having any pains?"

Ivy shook her head. "No. I just couldn't catch my breath."

Rosie smiled and stood up. "I'll let your dad sit with you, then," she said. "But you tell him if you have any pain or if you just don't feel right." She stepped aside and let Ivy's father sit next to her.

"How are you?" he asked, brushing his fingers through her hair. He looked so worried.

"I'm fine," she said. As fine as she could be. She could breathe again. But Faramir was still dead.

-o-O-o-

Ivy looked up when the door to her old room opened and Pippin came in. It was the day after she found out about Faramir and she'd spent most of the time in her room, too weary and heartsick to do anything.

Pippin lay down next to her on the bed and put his arms around her. Ivy turned to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Ivy," he murmured into her hair.

She nodded and sniffled. "Sam said he was hit by a poisoned arrow and his men couldn't get him back in time," she said dully. "They were pinned down for two days. Elboron was with him." She sniffled again. She couldn't imagine having to sit and watch her father die. She grieved for her brother as well.

"I know, love. Your dad told me." He kissed her brow. "The children are staying with Vinca, but I brought Fari with me. He wanted to come. He's taking this hard. Merry's talking to him now."

Ivy nodded. "Fari is so proud of being named after Faramir."

"He was a good man, Ivy. The best. The way he accepted you as Éowyn's child--not many husbands would have done that. But he loved you like you were his own."

Pippin shifted so they were face to face and hugged her tight. Ivy buried her face in his chest and clutched at his shirt. She didn't want to cry again. She was tired of crying.

The baby squirmed between them and Pippin chuckled. "I think someone doesn't like being squished."

Ivy rubbed her belly. Her mother was supposed to be here for the birth. Now she couldn't come and neither Estella nor Faramir would ever see this grandchild. "Are the rest of our children all going to be born into a time of grief?" she asked sadly.

"Ivy..." He rolled back to look at her, his brows furrowed with concern.

"It was supposed to be happy this time, Pippin. Not like for Ari. My mother was supposed to be here when the baby's born," she said. "I needed her to be here, Pippin." She hid her face in his chest again. It was awful of her--selfish--but she wanted her mother here with her.

"I'm sorry, love," Pippin said sadly and Ivy felt bad about that, too. She was feeling sorry for herself, making Pippin worry over her, when Pippin had lost his friend.

"I'm sorry, too, Pippin," she said. "I didn't even think about it, that he was your friend."

Pippin just shook his head. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "You worry about yourself and the baby, Ivy. Don't worry about me." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Now, are you ready to get up and get something to eat?" he scolded. "Your dad told me you haven't been eating much."

She nodded. She felt better, now that Pippin was here, and her hunger was catching up with her. She let Pippin pull her upright. Then she sighed. "I think about my parents, how awful it must be to lose the person they love. It makes me wonder what I would do if I lost you."

"Love, you shouldn't worry over things like that."

"But--"

He pressed a finger to her lips and shook his head. "I've managed to survive orcs, trolls and Diamond." He smiled. "I think you're stuck with me for a good long time."


	113. Chapter 112: May 1443

**Chapter 112 **

**May 1443**

Pippin gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, the only indication that Ivy's groans coming from their bedroom affected him. He kept his eyes on the closed door, willing his wife strength and comfort. When her contraction was over, he let out the breath he'd been holding. He wanted to be in there with her. Now that he knew what happened at a birth--well, other than ponies--he wasn't afraid of it anymore. He wanted to be supporting his wife, just like the Rohirrim did, not sitting here in the parlor doing nothing. But Lily and his sisters had all frowned at him when he suggested it and he didn't want to raise a fuss. Ivy didn't need that right now.

Ivy had gone into a depression since hearing of Faramir's death and Pippin was worried about her. She seemed to have lost interest in this pregnancy. She didn't have her usual enthusiasm leading up to a birth. She'd fussed over clothes and the crib the last few weeks before their other children were born, but she'd barely done any preparations at all for this one. She spent her days lying in bed, crying or just staring into space. It scared him to see her like this. Even the children were upset, clinging and whiney, sensing something was wrong with their mum. He only hoped the baby would bring Ivy out of it. His greatest fear was that she wouldn't have any interest in the baby, too mired in her own misery over losing another parent. He knew all too well how easy it was to get caught up in your own misery.

He looked up when the door opened and Merry stepped inside. Merry grinned at him. "No hallway this time?"

Pippin shrugged and smiled back. "It's a little easier to hear, now that I know what's going on in there." He nodded his head towards the door to the bedroom. Another muffled groan came through the door. Pippin held his breath until it was over. "I wanted to be with her, but they wouldn't let me stay."

"She'll be fine, Pip," Merry said, but he still looked a little worried. Pippin could understand that now. He couldn't even begin to imagine how it would feel some day, when it was Willow laboring on the other side of a door. "Did you see the kids outside?" he asked, changing the subject to distract them from another groan from his wife. "Fari was going to take them to feed carrots to the ponies. Vinca's boys were going along, too.

Merry nodded and came over to sit next to him. "They're fine. Theo and Eomer are with them now, so I think the five boys will be able to keep Ari out from under the ponies feet."

Pippin chuckled. Ari loved the ponies. He was not quite two and he already sat on a pony like he was born to be there. He probably _was_, considering he was descended from the kings of Rohan.

Another groan from Ivy. Merry coughed. "How has Ivy been?"

"I don't know, Merry," Pippin said. "It's really affected her, having Ari born when Estella died and now this one with Faramir." Pippin sighed. "She said this is the last baby. She said she doesn't want to bring any more children into grief."

Merry frowned. "I didn't realize it was that bad."

"She's had me worried." Pippin looked back up at the door. "Lily told me it wasn't unusual, considering the shocks Ivy had, but..." He sighed again. "She just doesn't seem herself lately."

A baby's cry distracted him from his worries. He grinned at the sound of the healthy wails of his new child.

"Congratulations, Dad," Merry said, patting him on the back.

Pippin grinned back at him. "Congratulations, Granddad," he said.

Then the agonizing wait. Pippin stood, not able to sit still anymore. He wanted to just go rushing into the room to see Ivy and the baby, but figured Lily and his sisters would yell at him. Better to wait.

_Finally_ Nel opened the door and he could go in.

Ivy was tucked into bed and Pippin was relieved to see the smile on her face as she looked at the baby in her arms. She looked up at him as he approached. "It's a girl," she said happily.

Pippin smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "How are you?" he asked.

"Tired!" she said. She lifted the baby slightly. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Pippin took the baby from her, cuddling the warm little bundle to his chest. He pulled back the edge of the blanket a little to look at her. A tiny red face squinted back at him. He gasped at the sight of her. Though she was still red and squished, he could already tell she wasn't going to favor his looks like her siblings. He turned to Merry. "Look at her, Merry!" he breathed.

Merry came over to see his granddaughter. He grinned and looked at his daughter. "She looks like you, Ivy," he said.

Ivy gave a tired smile. "Well, I couldn't let Pippin have _all_ the children take after him."

Pippin chuckled softly and kissed his daughter's brow. "You're beautiful, love," he whispered to her. He spent a moment more admiring her--her tiny fingers and soft skin and the wisps of fine, still-damp hair that was the same as Ivy's as a baby. He gave her another gentle kiss. "I think your granddad wants to meet you," he said softly and passed the baby to Merry. Then he sat next to Ivy and kissed her. "She's beautiful, just like her mother," he said. He caressed Ivy's cheek, brushing a thumb over her smiling lips. He was so grateful Ivy was happy.

"So what's her name?" asked Merry.

Pippin paused for a moment. Naming the boys was easy, as they were being named after the Fellowship. They had two names picked out for another girl, a hobbit name and a Rohirric name. Pippin smiled. After seeing her, he was certain which name his daughter would get. "Éoleof," he said, and shared a smile with Ivy. "This little girl needs a Rohirric name."

"Éoleof," Merry said to the baby, gently rocking her in his arms. "Does that mean I get to teach you to gallop the pony and use a sword when you're five?" he crooned to her.

Pippin looked up in horror. "No!" he exclaimed. "You are not going to teach your five-year-old granddaughter to..." He stopped. Merry was grinning at him and Ivy was giggling. He gave Merry a sheepish smile, suddenly feeling very guilty about teaching those things to five-year-old Ivy.


	114. Chapter 113: August 1443

**Chapter 113 **

**August 1443**

"A letter from your mum," Pippin said. He walked into the parlor carrying a handful of what looked like letters. He sat next to her and held one out to her. Ivy eagerly snatched the letter from his hand. She'd been waiting to hear from her mother, to hear how she was doing after losing Faramir. Sam and Rosie had left right after the funeral, to bring the news north, so they didn't know how Éowyn and her children were coping.

_Dearest Ivy,_

_I am so happy to hear about my new granddaughter. News of Éoleof has brought us much happiness to ease our grief. _

_Elboron was made Steward and Prince of Ithilien in March. It has been hard for him, having to take over from his father at such a young age, but Aragorn has been a good mentor for him. Théodred has thrown himself into patrols and I don't see much of him. I fear he is looking for revenge against all orcs for the death of his father. He reminds me of your grandfather Éomund in so many ways. Wyn was hit hardest. Faramir doted on her and losing her father has broken her heart._

Ivy felt sorry for her sister. She could understand how Wyn felt. She didn't want to even consider the thought of losing her father.

_Wyn and I are going to Rohan in July. I think it will do her some good to get away for a while. She is quiet, like her father, and does not show her feelings so easily. Elfwine's first child will be born in August and I hope the baby will be a good distraction for her. _

Ivy quickly read the rest of the letter, searching for some indication of how her mother was feeling, but Éowyn never mentioned herself. She wrote of the changes in Ithilien following the increased raids, the empty houses as people moved to the safety of Osgiliath and Minas Tirith. Wyn wasn't the only one hiding her feelings.

_I have spoken to your brothers and sister and I have decided to come to the Shire next spring with Wyn. I miss you terribly, Ivy, and I long to see you and my grandchildren._

_I love you and miss you,_

_Éowyn_

"She and Wyn are going to come visit us next year," Ivy said to her husband. "They're in Rohan now. Wyn's taking Faramir's death very hard and my mother thought that getting her away would help."

"Poor girl," said Pippin. He looked over her arm at the letter. "How is your mother?"

Ivy shrugged. "She doesn't say, really. But she's worried about Théodred. He's gone on patrols most of the time. She thinks he's looking for revenge against the orcs."

"Hot-headed Rohirrim," Pippin said softly.

Ivy nodded. She couldn't argue with that. Théodred's behavior was what had killed her maternal grandfather. Éomund of Eastfold had been consumed with eradicating the orcs that threatened his people and had become reckless. His final act was to attack a band of orcs numbering nearly twice the size of his _éored_. She sighed. For their mother's sake, she hoped Théodred wouldn't get himself killed, too. Éowyn had lost too many people she loved to the orcs.

Pippin took the letter from her hand and set it aside, then drew her to him, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. She turned into him, pressing her face to his chest and inhaling his comforting scent. Ivy could have stayed here all day wrapped in Pippin's arms, but her daughter had other ideas.

"I'll get her," Pippin said. He unwound himself from Ivy and got up to go to the cradle to get his whimpering daughter. "Are you hungry, love," he murmured to her, cuddling Éoleof on his shoulder. He patted her bottom, then wrinkled his nose at Ivy. "A change first, then food," he said. Ivy smiled, watching him walk with Éoleof to the bedroom, considering herself very fortunate that she had a husband willing to change messy diapers.

When they returned, Pippin handed her Éoleof and Ivy settled her at her breast. She watched her daughter nurse, playing with the white-blonde curls on the baby's head. Pippin and her father were right. Éoleof took after her in every way--the set of her eyes and the shape of her chin and even the slight roundness of her ears. Her dad had told her he'd startled himself a few times, having to remind himself it wasn't Ivy that he held.

Ivy traced a finger around Éoleof tiny ear and smiled. She had felt lifeless in the weeks before Éoleof was born, too grief-stricken at the loss of another parent to prepare for the birth. Éoleof had eased her grief, but she still felt bad that once again a child of hers had been born into sad times. And she didn't think she could risk going through that again--looking forward to a happy birth, only to have it end in sadness. As much as she would have liked a large family, Éoleof would most likely be her last child.

"Aragorn says your mum is holding up," Pippin said. He was reading the other letters they'd received that day. "He said she seemed in good spirits the last time he saw her. And he knows about Théodred. He says he's got a few of the rangers keeping an eye on him, to keep him in check."

"Good," Ivy said, relieved that her mother was well and that someone would be watching out for her brother.

"He says the Haradrim have even been helping against the Easterlings. They've sent some oliphaunt troops to guard the southern borders." Pippin shook his head. "Who could have thought the Haradrim would be helping us someday?" He grinned at Ivy. "I bet Sam will be glad to know the oliphaunts are officially on our side now. He went on about seeing oliphaunts for _days_ after we were reunited in Cormallen."

Ivy sighed. "I never got to see an oliphaunt when I was in Gondor."

"They're amazing!" Pippin said, and he suddenly had a gleam in his eye that, for all of his fifty-three years, reminded Ivy of a little boy. "I've never seen a creature so big! They can carry little houses on their backs and many Men can ride in them, and--"

"Who is excited about oliphaunts now?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. He pouted, looking just like their sons, and she laughed, so hard that she startled Éoleof from her nursing. "Sorry, dearest," she murmured, smoothing her daughter's silky curls.

Pippin smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "It's good to see you laugh like that," he said.

She smiled and kissed him back. It felt good to laugh like that. It was something that had been rare these past few months. The past two years, really. She didn't want to be sad anymore. She pulled back and patted his cheek. "You _always_ make me laugh," she said sweetly, then grinned.

He paused for a moment, obviously thinking about that, then wrinkled his nose at her. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

She giggled and he laughed, too. He set his letters aside and turned to put his arms around her and the baby. He rested his head on her shoulder. She sighed contentedly.

Their peace was broken by the arrival of their other children. An exasperated Fari came in, leading Ari by the hand. Bori and Willow were following behind. They looked guilty.

"I've pulled _him_ out of the paddock five times," Fari said, pointing at Ari. "And those two..." He glared behind him at his brother and sister. They shrank under their brother's gaze. Ivy could only imagine what they had got up to this time. Bori seemed to have inherited the knack for finding trouble from his father and grandfather, and he'd recently figured out that Willow was a willing accomplice.

Fari turned back to his parents. "Uncle Dinodas wants to have a word with you about them." He looked at his dad and smirked. "And he muttered something about apples not falling far from the tree."

Pippin sat up. "I'd better go take care of it," he said, patting Ivy's knee. He grinned. "I know all too well that it only gets worse if you make Uncle Dinodas wait to yell at you."


	115. Chapter 114: May 1444

**May 1444**

Ivy leaned against the rail of the bridge, nervously tapping her foot. Her mother was supposed to be here any time now. A message had come from Bree that morning to let them know she was arriving. She pushed away from the rail, paced along the length of the bridge, then went back to her spot, tapping her foot again.

"You're starting to take on some of Pippin's less endearing characteristics," her father said.

She looked up at him, confused. "What?""

He chuckled. "I don't think you've stopped moving the entire time we've been here."

She stopped her tapping foot. "Sorry," she said. A few moments later, her foot was tapping again.

They heard the approaching horses just as the first rider crested the hill at the edge of the forest. Ivy grabbed her father's hand. Éowyn was finally here.

While her father greeted the Rohirrim escort, shaking hands with her cousin Elfwine, Ivy rushed to the woman riding with them. Éowyn dismounted and swept her daughter into an embrace.

Éowyn pulled back to look at her. Ivy was surprised at how old her mother looked. Her face had lines at her eyes and her hair had silver streaks. "Oh, Ivy, I've missed you!" She looked Ivy up and down. "You look wonderful! You'd never know you've had four babies!"

Ivy laughed. "It must be the exercise I get running around after them!"

Éowyn hugged her again. "I can't wait to see them."

Ivy pulled back from her mother and looked around. The Riders were dismounting now and gathering their supplies to set up camp next to the river. She didn't see her sister in the mix of horses and men. "Where's Wyn?"

The smile on Éowyn's face faltered. "She... She didn't want to come." Éowyn took Ivy's hand. "It's nothing to do with you. It's..." Éowyn sighed. "We had a bit of an argument. She wanted to stay in Gondor." She shook her head. "We can talk about it later."

Ivy nodded, but she wondered what could have happened to make her sister argue with their mother, to the point that Wyn didn't want to come to the Shire.

Éowyn looked up and the smile came back to her face. "Merry."

Ivy turned. Her father had come up behind her. "Éowyn." He reached out to her, and Éowyn bent to embrace him. They clung to each other and Ivy had to swallow a lump in her throat. They had both suffered so much pain.

She stepped away, to give her parents some privacy, and went to greet her cousin Elfwine. "How are you?" she asked, hugging him around the waist. He had changed a lot from the boy she had once been able to tackle during games of tag. She smiled up at him. "Last I heard, you were about to become a father."

He grinned. "I have a son, born in August. Éomund."

"That's wonderful," Ivy said. "And how is Leofwine?"

"Good. She enjoys being a mother." He chuckled. "Though she is convinced my father is spoiling the boy."

Ivy laughed. She could just imagine her uncle being a doting grandfather. Under his gruff exterior, Éomer King had a soft spot for children.

"It is easy to spoil grandchildren," Éowyn said, coming up to stand next to Ivy. "And I have some of my own I need to go meet."

"Will you be staying long," Ivy's father asked Elfwine.

Her cousin shook his head. "I am sorry to say we must be heading back in the morning."

"You'll stay with us for the night, at least?" Ivy asked.

"Of course." He smiled, then nodded to Ivy's father. "If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to the men before I go. We'll need to be ready to leave quite early." He turned away towards the camp that was rapidly taken shape.

"They are needed at home," Éowyn said sadly. "Many of the Riders are in Gondor..." She shook her head and smiled. "Enough sadness. I want to go see my grandchildren!"

They arrived in the yard in front of Brandy Hall's stable, and Elfwine helped his aunt from her horse. He looked around at the Hall and stable, then leaned over to Ivy. "It's...smaller than I remember," he said.

Ivy grinned up at him. "You were only thirteen when you were here for my wedding. You've grown a bit since then."

He smiled back and Ivy saw him glance at the stableboys who were gaping up at the horses. "I should help with the horses," he said with a wink.

Shrill voices preceded the rush of children from the garden. Pippin followed them, carrying Éoleof. They came to Ivy first and she hugged them. "We missed you," Willow said quite seriously. Ivy had to bite back her giggle--they'd only been gone for a few hours at most.

Éowyn came and kneeled down next to her. Ivy smiled at her mother, then turned to her children. "This is my mother, your grandmother," Ivy said. All three of them stared at Éowyn with wide eyes. They'd never seen one of the Big Folk before.

"They're beautiful, Ivy" Éowyn whispered. She smiled at the children. "I'm so happy to see you," she said to them.

They just continued to stare at her in amazement. Then Bori wrinkled his nose. "You're huge," he said.

Éowyn laughed. "That's the first thing you said to me, Ivy."

"It wasn't?" Ivy exclaimed. She only had vague memories of her first visit to see her mother. She couldn't believe she'd said _that_.

"I'm afraid it was," her dad said. "Didn't I tell you it's from Pippin?" he said to Éowyn. He patted Bori's head. "Why don't you give your gran a hug?"

Bori stepped forward--with only the slightest hesitation--in front of Éowyn. She hugged him. "You are such a big boy, Boromir!" she said to him. Bori looked quite pleased at that.

Willow stepped up next into her grandmother's arms. Éowyn kissed her granddaughter and fingered her reddish-brown curls. "You're such a pretty girl, Willow," she said. Willow smiled at the praise.

Not to be outdone by his brother and sister, Ari stepped forward, pushing his way in front of Willow. "Me next!"

"Ari, be nice," Ivy warned. He just looked up at her with that exasperating "innocent" look he'd inherited from his father, then looked back towards his grandmother, but something else caught his eye. "Horses," he whispered, his eyes getting big. He pointed at his the horses in the yard. "Can I ride a horse?" His grandfather just managed to catch him by the collar before he could to the animal.

"He's our little Rohirrim," her dad said and scooped up Ari into his arms.

"Can I see the horse, Granddad?" Ari pleaded.

Éowyn chuckled. "I can get my hug, later," she said. "Horses are much more interesting than grandmothers."

Ivy watched her dad carry Ari towards the horses. Elfwine came around the horses and Ari's eyes got even bigger. "A Rider! Granddad! A Rider!"

"This is your cousin," his grandfather said. "Elfwine."

Elfwine bowed and greeted his small cousin in Rohirric. Ari gaped at him in awe.

Ivy exchanged smiles with her mother. "I think Elfwine will have a shadow during his stay."

Éowyn stood up and Pippin handed her Éoleof.

"Hello, Pippin," Éowyn said, bending over to kiss his cheek. Then she kissed the tiny girl in her arms. "Hello, Éoleof." She looked the baby over, touching golden curls, then smiled at Ivy and Pippin. "She's lovely."

"She looks exactly like Ivy as a baby," Pippin said.

Éowyn looked at the baby again and tears came to her eyes. "I'm so glad," she said to Ivy. "I finally get to see what you looked like."

-o-O-o-

"She didn't want me to leave," Éowyn said, her eyes on her hands in her lap. "And we argued about it."

Ivy chewed her lip thoughtfully and studied her mother. The children were in bed, and Elfwine had also retired early. So now they had time to themselves, to sit together on the bed in Éowyn's guest room and catch up. And the first thing Ivy asked about was what had happened with her sister.

"Why wouldn't she want you to come visit us?" Ivy asked. She was hurt that Wyn wouldn't want their mother to come to the Shire. She hadn't seen her mother in years.

"It's...complicated," Éowyn said. "She.." She sighed. "She's thinks I'm abandoning my family and that I'm not honoring her father's memory."

"I'm your family, too!" Ivy exclaimed angrily.

"She didn't mean it like that, Ivy," Éowyn said, keeping her voice calm. "It's just... She's had a hard time, losing her father."

Ivy nodded. She supposed she could understand that.

"She's fourteen, so I wasn't going to make her come with me. She has to decide things for herself."

Ivy thought there was more, something her mother wasn't telling her. That hurt a little, too. But she couldn't expect Éowyn to share all her secrets with her.

Éowyn took her hand. "I can't believe it's been so long since I've seen you," she said. "Not since your wedding." She smiled. "Is being married to Pippin everything you hoped for?"

Ivy couldn't help the broad smile. "Yes. I couldn't imagine being without him."

"I'm glad, Ivy," Éowyn said, patting her hand. "It's a wonderful thing to find someone you truly love. I treasure every day I had with Faramir. Just remember to do the same while you still have each other."

Ivy nodded. She did treasure every day with Pippin, especially after her parents had gone through their losses.

"How is your father doing?" Éowyn asked.

"He's good," Ivy said. "It was hard on him at first, after Estella died. It took a while, but I think he's moving on."

Her mother's eyebrows shot up. "Has he found someone else?"

"No." Ivy chuckled. "Not that he hasn't had every eligible girl in the Shire offered to him." She shrugged. "He's not at all interested, though. He--" Ivy looked up and noticed the look on Éowyn's face. _Relief_? The pieces suddenly fell into place. "Oh!" she gasped.

"What?" Éowyn asked.

"Is that why Wyn is angry with you?" Ivy asked, trying very hard to suppress a smile that wanted to spread across her face. "Because of Dad?"

Éowyn shook her head. "I don't know what you mean," she said, but the slight blush on her face told Ivy that her mother knew very well what was meant.

Ivy patted her mother's knee. "You probably won't get any resistance. He feels the same way about you." She was satisfied to see Éowyn's blush deepen.

"Ivy, I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

Ivy stood up. "Well, it's getting late. I'd better go get Pippin. It's past his bedtime. But I'm sure Dad will be up for a while." She winked at her mother and and left.

-o-O-o-

"Hello, Merry."

Merry looked up from his writing. "Éowyn! I thought you'd be asleep after your long journey today. I was hoping Ivy wasn't keeping you up talking. She came by not too long ago and seemed in a hurry to get Pippin off to bed." He wrinkled his nose. "I try not to think about that too much."

Éowyn grinned at him. "Come now, Merry. Our grandchildren have to come from _somewhere_!"

"I know," he sighed. "Estella always told me the same thing. But it's still difficult to think about my daughter doing that. With Pippin."

Éowyn laughed. Merry stood up and wiped the ink from his fingers. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you," said Éowyn. She sat in a chair in front of the cold fireplace. Merry sat in the chair next to her. He took her hand and it was so warm in her own.

"How are you?" he asked.

She looked in his eyes. "It's been hard," she said, "I still miss him terribly."

Merry nodded. "It isn't easy. You feel like you'll never stop hurting, then one day you realize you haven't thought about her in days." He sighed. "Other days I'll miss her so much it hurts. I'll go find Eomer, to remind myself of her eyes."

Éowyn saw the glint of tears in his eyes and squeezed his hand. " I know. Elboron looks just like his father. It hurt for a while. I'd see him coming into the room and think it was Faramir." She brushed her own tears away. It felt good, having Merry to confide in. Merry understood everything she was going through. He'd always understood her, when others didn't. It was one of the reasons she wanted to come here. "I realized I don't really like Ithilien," she confessed. "I tolerated it for him. After he was gone, I just wanted to get out. I felt like the trees were closing in on me. I needed to get back to open fields." She rubbed Merry's hand with her thumb. "I'm not going back. When I leave here, I'm going back to Rohan."

"You know you're welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Éowyn looked up at him. She thought about what Ivy had said and she saw it then, in his eyes. She looked down at their entwined fingers, remembering a moment long ago when they sat together in a garden in Minas Tirith and she broke his heart. "I've often wondered what would have happened if things had been different." she said, her voice just above a whisper. "If I hadn't met Faramir." She looked at him. He obviously hadn't been expecting her to say that. "I fell in love with you both, Merry, but I chose the easier path. Can you forgive me?"

"Éowyn." He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it. "There is nothing to forgive. We had so many wonderful years with Estella and Faramir and I don't think either of us would want to change that." He sighed. "But I do admit to wondering the same thing."

Their eyes met and on impulse she leaned in to kiss him. Merry met her halfway. He still tasted of pipeweed.

They pulled back to look at each other. Merry looked as surprised as she felt. She didn't know what to do next, didn't know what this might mean. She had feelings for him, yes, and she did wonder if something could grow between them if given the chance, but she hadn't been expecting _this_ so quickly. She averted her eyes back to their still-joined hands. "Merry, I..." She sighed.

"I know," he said.

She looked back up at him, at his gentle, understanding smile. She smiled back. "I think I should get some sleep," she said. "I'm tired from my journey and I fear it has made me impulsive." She winked at him.

Merry chuckled and lifted her hand to kiss it again. "Good-night, Éowyn."

She turned her hand within his grasp to touch his cheek. "Good-night, Merry." She stood and left the study to make her way to her guest room.


	116. Chapter 115: May 1444

**May 1444**

Ivy smiled at her mother all through breakfast the next morning, occasionally turning her smile on her dad. Éowyn sighed. She didn't want Ivy to get her hopes up for anything. She didn't need both of her daughters disappointed with her.

It didn't surprise her when Ivy passed the children off to their aunts and followed her to her room after breakfast. "So, how did it go with Dad last night?" Ivy asked, closing the door behind her.

"Ivy," Éowyn sighed. She couldn't say there was nothing between her and Merry, because there was _something_ there, but she also couldn't say where it would lead. "Your father is my dear friend. And perhaps there is something more between us..." She paused at the grin that lit up Ivy's face. "But we have to give it time, to figure out--."

"I knew it!" Ivy hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!"

Éowyn kissed her daughter's head and stepped back. "I don't know what will happen, Ivy. And I don't want you to get your hopes up, then be angry with me when I go back to Rohan."

"I know," Ivy said. "I won't be angry. I want you and Dad to be happy, even if it's not with each other." She shrugged and smiled. "But I am going to hope." She embraced her mother again. "Don't worry about disappointing me. You won't ever disappoint me."

Éowyn sighed, relieved, and hugged her back. It was exactly what she needed to hear.

-o-O-o-

"You be good for your mum," Pippin admonished his children. They were out in the stable yard, just a week after Éowyn's arrival in the Shire. Pippin had to be getting back to Tuckborough, but Ivy and the children would stay in Buckland for a while.

"Yes, Dad," the four oldest said together, though Fari had a slight smirk on his face. Éowyn suspected he had plans with Theo to cause trouble somewhere. She had been told by many of the residents of Brandy Hall that Theo and Fari were the spitting images of their fathers as boys, and that included their fathers' alleged propensity for trouble.

Eomer sometimes joined them in their pranks, but he could just as often be found sitting quietly with his nose stuck in book. She could see why Merry went to his younger son when he needed to be reminded of Estella. Eomer took after his mother in both looks and temperament. The only thing that seemed to be missing was Estella's gregariousness. Eomer kept to himself, was maybe even a little shy. Éowyn had not yet had a chance to really get to know Eomer, whereas Theo had already talked her ear off a few times.

Her grandchildren were warming up to her as well. Bori didn't hesitate for hugs anymore and Willow liked to cuddle on her lap--which was big enough for both her and Éoleof at the same time--and Ari... Éowyn chuckled to herself. Ivy had been right--Ari had stuck to Elfwine like a burr during his short stay, and he'd been sorely disappointed that his cousin had to leave the next day. But as soon as Ari discovered the other horse belonged to _her_, that she was the White Lady from his grandfather's tales, he had become her shadow. She'd led the horse around the paddock a few times with little Ari perched on its back, his face aglow with happiness. Ivy had stood at the fence and fretted about her son falling off such a large animal, but Éowyn was certain there was nothing to worry about. Ari was a natural at sitting on a horse.

When she wasn't spoiling her grandchildren, she spent time with her daughter. She had noticed right away how much Ivy had changed in just a few years. She'd matured so much in her life as wife, mother and Mistress of Tuckborough. Éowyn was happy to see that the unhappy girl she had known in Gondor was gone. Ivy was happily settled into her life, quite serious with her responsibilities but quick to giggle and laugh with her family. Éowyn was grateful her daughter had found someone like Pippin to make her happy. They were so in love that it took Éowyn's breath away sometimes to look at them.

In the evenings Éowyn spent time with Merry. It had already become a routine, that after the grandchildren were in bed, Ivy and Pippin would say their good-nights as well and leave her and Merry alone. Éowyn suspected Ivy had said something to her husband, because Pippin never argued.

She enjoyed spending time with Merry. They talked about many things, but he was the one person with whom she felt most comfortable talking about Faramir. And she suspected he felt the same about her, as Estella was often the subject of conversations. They were able to reminisce about happy times or confide how they felt at their deaths. Sometimes words weren't even necessary. They'd just clasp hands, perfectly understanding how the other felt.

They didn't kiss again, except for formal pecks on the cheek or hand. It wasn't a place either of them were ready to go again, and to be honest, Éowyn didn't know if she'd ever be ready. Right now, she was just enjoying Merry's companionship.

-o-O-o-

"Are you going to have more children?" Éowyn asked Ivy one day, as they sat in the garden watching the children play. Bori, Willow and Ari were rolling around on the lawn with a fuzzy yellow puppy, a gift from their Uncle Freddy.

Ivy sighed. "No," she said, a bit sadly, keeping her eyes are her giggling children.

Éowyn frowned at her, surprised by her tone. She didn't want to pry, but her daughter didn't sound very happy about the decision. "Why not, Ivy?"

Ivy bowed her head and shrugged. "Ari was born when Estella died. Éoleof was born when Faramir died. If I have another, what horrible event are they going to be born into."

"Ivy..."

"I can't, Éowyn." Ivy looked at her and Éowyn could see how much it hurt her. Ivy wiped away her tears. "The last two... it's just been too painful. I look forward to their births with joy and it ends in sorrow. I'm afraid it will happen again."

Éowyn took Ivy's hand. "Merry told me one of the things that got him through losing Estella was Ari's birth. Ari was a reminder that life goes on. You have to go on, Ivy. If you don't want anymore children, then that's fine. But if it's because of this fear, then you're just hurting yourself worrying about things that were just sad coincidences."

"I know, Éowyn. But..." Ivy looked away.

Éowyn put her arm around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I want to have more children," Ivy whispered. "Pippin does, too. But I can't..."

Ivy pulled away and turned her gaze back to her happy children, a slight smile appearing when the puppy bowled over Bori and started licking his laughing face. But Éowyn was still worried about her. Ivy was still burdened with this irrational fear.

"Ivy..."

Ivy shook her head slightly and Éowyn could tell by the stubborn set of her jaw--how many times had she seen that same look on Éomer?--that the conversation was over.


	117. Chapter 116: July 1444

**July 1444**

"Merry?"

Merry turned from watching the festivities of his sixty-second birthday party and smiled at his friend. "Hello, Freddy!"

"Hello, Merry. Um..." Freddy looked away and shuffled his feet a bit. He nodded towards the Hall. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Freddy." Merry frowned, wondering what was wrong. Freddy kept his eyes on his feet and seemed nervous about something. They walked together in silence into the hall. Merry led the way into his study and closed the door after them."Would you like a drink," Merry asked. Freddy looked like he could use something to relax. He'd never seen his friend like, nervous about speaking to him.

"No. No, thank you." Freddy shuffled his feet again, then glanced up at Merry. "I don't know if it's an appropriate time to bring this up, you being busy with the party and all, but it's something I need to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

Freddy coughed nervously. "It's about Éowyn."

"Oh." Merry had been spending a lot of time with Éowyn and he knew some rumors had started. He should have known the rumors would eventually make their way to the Bolgers in Bridgefield. He hoped it hadn't offended them. "Freddy, it's just rumors. Éowyn's a good friend and--"

"No. No, Merry," Freddy said, shaking his head. "It's nothing to do with rumors. You know I don't pay any mind to them." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, this isn't coming out right." He shrugged. "It's just that Mum chatted with Éowyn at Pippin's birthday, and Celandine's gotten to know her better, and we know Estella really liked her, and I know you don't need it but we just wanted you to know that we all really like her and you have the Bolger family's blessing." Freddy took a deep breath after his nervous rush of words.

Merry realized his mouth was hanging open. He closed it. "Uh, Freddy, there isn't anything..."

"Oh, and Mum wanted me to invite you both over to dinner tomorrow." Freddy smiled at him, his nervousness seemingly gone now that he'd said what he needed to say.

Merry coughed. Now it was his turn to be nervous, though he didn't know why. There was nothing to be nervous about. "Freddy, really. There's nothing like that between us."

Freddy chuckled. "You can say that all you want, Merry, but the way you look at Éowyn says something else entirely. I've only seen that look on your face for one other person and that was my sister." Freddy clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't forget. Dinner tomorrow. You don't want Mum coming to look for you." Freddy grinned at him, then turned and left.

Merry sat in his chair, pondering what had just happened. He didn't think they'd done anything to give the Bolgers the idea they required their blessing. Had they?

-o-O-o-

Éowyn smiled at Merry as they came into the Hall. It had been a good night. Merry had surprised her with Freddy's invitation to the Bolger's home for dinner. They seemed to have assumed that she and Merry had an... understanding. She knew it was very rare for a hobbit to remarry, and though she and Merry were not even considering anything so serious at this point, she didn't want to cause any trouble between him and the Bolgers. It was one thing to support the decisions of Estella's widower, but another to accept the woman he was spending his time with. But she needn't have worried, because from the moment she had stepped through the door of their little farmhouse they had been wonderful to her, very warm and welcoming. Éowyn knew exactly where Estella had gotten her good heart.

Merry had told her about his conversation with Freddy, so when Mrs. Bolger had pulled her aside and told Éowyn that she thought she was good for Merry and very happy for them, Éowyn wasn't surprised. But before she could explain that it wasn't quite like that between them, Mrs. Bolger had already turned away, telling Merry she wanted Eomer to come do the accounts because he had a much better head for numbers than Freddy.

They had a quiet trip home and arrived at a quiet Hall. Ivy and the children had gone back to Tuckborough with Pippin for a while, and Theo and Eomer had gone with them, so Merry and Éowyn were alone in the Master's wing of Brandy Hall. They went into the parlor and Merry poured her a glass of wine.

Éowyn watched Merry. He looked nervous. She had a feeling she knew what it was about.

"Mrs. Bolger seems quite convinced that we're courting," she said, breaking the uncomfortable quiet.

Merry very nearly dropped his glass, but recovered and sat back in his chair, sighing. "Yes."

"Are we?"

Merry sipped at his wine. "We certainly do all the things a normal courting couple do." He looked up at Éowyn. "But we're not exactly a normal couple, are we?"

"No." Éowyn studied the glass in her hand. They had a child together, but had spent all of their daughter's life apart, with other people. And they both still had their losses to deal with. "I love you, Merry. But I don't think I'm ready for anything more than what we have now. Not yet at least." She sighed. "Maybe I'll never be ready." She looked up at him, expecting to have hurt him again, but instead saw a smile on his face.

"Well, that makes two of us." He tipped his glass at her and she raised her own, smiling. They drained their glasses then Merry reached over and took her hand. "No matter what happens between us, you will always be my dear friend, Éowyn."

"And you are mine, Merry." They settled back in their chairs, the tension gone. Éowyn chuckled. "Ivy thinks we're courting, too. I tried to explain, but she insists on having romantic ideas about us."

Merry snorted and rolled his eyes. "The last time Ivy got romantic ideas, I ended up with my best friend for a son-in-law." He grinned at Éowyn and leaned towards her slightly. She smiled back and gave in to the impulse to give him a gentle kiss. When they parted, Merry brushed a finger down her cheek. "Not that that there's anything wrong with _a few_ romantic ideas."

Éowyn smiled. She had a fluttery feeling in her stomach. "No." She stifled a sudden yawn and set down her glass. "Well, Master Meriadoc, I think I will say goodnight now."

Merry bowed his head. "Goodnight, Lady Éowyn." It had become a game with them, to call each other by their titles. Merry squeezed her hand, letting it slide from his grip as she stood. She gave him another smile and left. In the hallway, she fought back the urge to giggle. She might be a grandmother many times over, but she suddenly felt like a girl in love.


	118. Chapter 117: August 1444

**Chapter 117 **

**August 1444**

Theo glanced over at his brother, debating whether to say something. Eomer had been in a foul mood ever since they left the Smials that morning. Actually, he seemed to have been in a foul mood for quite a while now. He'd been short with Fari nearly the whole visit and he'd almost started a fight with Frodo last week when Frodo had playfully pushed him into The Water down by the mill. Considering Eomer had pushed Frodo in last year, and laughed about it for days, there had to be something wrong.

He brought his pony up next to Eomer's. "You want to tell me what's been bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Right." Theo leaned over and started poking at his brother's arm. "Tell me."

Eomer batted his hand away and threw him a dark look. "Stop!" He nudged his pony out of Theo's reach. "That might work on Ivy, but not on me." He turned away, ignoring Theo.

Theo pondered Eomer for a moment. Maybe if he got him angry, he'd spill something.

"So why were you being such an ass to Fari?"

"He's annoying," Eomer snapped.

Theo snorted. "Oh, and you were never annoying?"

Eomer turned in his saddle. "Sorry, I don't have the patience you have for your little shadow!" He kicked his pony into a trot, moving a ways up the road from Theo, then settled back into a walk.

Theo let him go. He obviously wasn't going to get anything out of him now. He'd wait until he got home. Then he could tackle Eomer and sit on him until he let out what was bothering him. He didn't think it was really Fari or Frodo.

His eyes narrowed when he saw Eomer turn off the Stock Road, onto the road that led up to Bridgefields. Towards Uncle Freddy's farm.

"Hey!" He kicked Narsil into a gallop to catch up with his brother. "Where are you going?" he asked as he pulled Narsil up.

"I'm going to the farm. Where does it look like I'm going."

"Don't you think you should go see Dad first? We haven't been home in weeks."

"I'm sure Dad is busy with his guest. He probably won't even notice."

_Ah_! Theo heard the bitterness in Eomer's voice. He was most definitely getting close to the problem. And he suspected that problem was Éowyn.

"Oh, come now, Eomer. Dad's not that young anymore. I'm sure he has to take frequent breaks from bedding her and you can see him then."

Theo was startled by the look on Eomer's face. His brother went from pale white to dark red, his jaw so tight he could see the muscles twitching.

"How can you say something like that?" Eomer ground out the words between clenched teeth. He was seething. Theo suspected that he may have pushed things too far.

"What's the problem? I was only joking. I don't think he's really bedding her." Theo shrugged. "Not yet, anyway."

Eomer jerked his pony to a halt. "Don't you care? Don't you care that he's with her? What about our mother?"

Theo cocked an eyebrow. "Uh... Mum's dead, Eomer. That doesn't mean Dad is, too."

Eomer kicked his pony into a gallop.

"Eomer!" Theo called after him, but his brother wasn't stopping.

Theo pulled Narsil around, cursing at himself the whole time, and headed back towards Brandy Hall.

-o-O-o-

Theo was still in a bad mood when he arrived home. Did Eomer expect their father to quit living? It's not like their dad getting married again would be too much of a surprise to anyone. It seemed like every eligible lass in the Shire had been paraded by him at some point since his mother's death. And if his dad was going to marry anyone, it might as well be Ivy's mum. Theo liked Éowyn and was happy to see his dad happy with her. If Eomer wanted to sulk, let him! For someone who considered Fari annoying, Eomer could certainly be annoying and childish himself.

Theo went directly to his father's study. His father and Éowyn were sitting together, discussing his dad's book.

"The heir has returned, back from the wilds of the Tookland!" Theo announced, putting on a cheeky grin. He took Éowyn's hand and kissed it. "And how is our lovely guest?"

Éowyn smiled at him and bowed her head. "I am doing quite well, young Master Brandybuck."

"Don't encourage him," his dad muttered, shaking his head.

Theo grinned and plopped into the chair across from them.

"Where's Eomer?" his dad asked. He retrieved the bottle of brandy to refill his and Éowyn's glasses. Theo swiped a glass from the side table and held it out. "You're only twenty!" his father said.

Theo smirked. "From what I hear, you were sneaking wine out of Bag End's cellars when you were only seventeen."

"Pippin needs to keep his mouth shut," his dad said, but he poured a small amount of the amber liquid into Theo's glass. Theo raised it with a nod and took a sip. "My brother, by the way, has gotten himself into a snit and has gone off to the farm to sulk."

"What's wrong?"

"Just Eomer being an idiot. I'll tell you later." His dad nodded, thankfully not pushing the subject. Theo didn't want to talk about this in front of Éowyn.

"So how is everyone?" his dad asked. "And don't bother about Fari. I've already had visits and messages from quite a number of hobbits letting me know what you two have been up to. We'll discuss that later, as well."

Theo grinned at Éowyn. "Me and Fari have a legacy to uphold, you know." Éowyn laughed, but his father gave him a scowl. Theo ignored him and tipped his head in thought. "Let's see, how is everyone... Ivy and Pippin still can't keep their hands off each other. Bori and Willow locked some of their cousins into the pantry--on five separate occasions. They also let all the chickens out--twice. Ari keeps sneaking down to the stables to see the ponies. Éoleof is teething and she bit me." He held up his abused finger. "Uncle Sam and Aunt Rosie say 'hello' and they're hoping to come out for a visit soon. Elanor is sweet on a lad from Westmarch who's been staying with his uncle in Hobbiton. Frodo's getting quite the reputation as a gardener and he's taken over some of Uncle Sam's jobs. Rose let me kiss her. Mer and Pip brought two puppies home from their Uncle Nick's and Aunt Rosie said they could keep them. Goldi's mad at Fari because he put worms down the back of her dress. The rest of the them... I can't keep track of anyway." Theo sat back and sipped at his brandy.

"What's this about Rose?" His father raised an eyebrow at him and Theo felt heat on his cheeks. "Does Sam know about this?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I? And unless you want Eomer to be the next Master of Buckland, you probably shouldn't say anything to Uncle Sam. You should see the looks he's been giving that poor Fastred fellow that Elanor's been making eyes at."

-o-O-o-

Eomer finally came home after a few days at the farm. Theo had told his father about his confrontation with him. His father wasn't surprised, but he was upset with Eomer for stewing over it. Theo knew his dad had talked to Uncle Freddy after that. Uncle Freddy must have made Eomer come home, because his brother didn't look happy about it at all.

Theo invited Éowyn for a ride out along the Old Forest to give his Dad and Eomer time alone. He suspected there might be some yelling and knowing how angry Eomer was, he didn't want Éowyn to hear any of it.

But he shouldn't have worried, because Éowyn was a lot smarter than he gave her credit for. As soon as they were away from the Hall, she calmly asked, "Eomer's angry about me being here, isn't he?"

"Yes." No use lying to her. "I think he feels like you're replacing our mum."

"Oh." She turned to him. "That's not my intention, Theo. I wouldn't ever want to try replace Estella."

Theo smiled. "I know that. You don't have to worry about me. I know you've been Dad's friend for a long time, and the fact Ivy exists proves there's something more to it, right?" Éowyn nodded. "And Mum really liked you. She'd want Dad to be happy again. He's been a lot happier since you arrived and I wish Eomer would see that."

"Thank you, Theo. I'm glad you feel that way." She smiled at him, looking relieved.

"So." Theo fidgeted in the saddle, debating whether to bring it up, then decided just to come out with it. "Are you and Dad going to marry?"

She coughed. "Uh..." Theo bit his lip to keep back a chuckle as she stumbled over the words. "No. I mean... maybe. We haven't really gotten to that point yet. Haven't discussed it. I mean..." She sighed.

"All right." He grinned, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. With that reaction, he guessed _something_ was going on between them. Or going to happen soon. They rode in silence for a while.

"I understand how Eomer feels," Éowyn finally said. "Théodwyn feels the same way. She didn't want me to come here. She believes I'm going to forget about her father if Merry and I..." She sighed. "We argued about it and she wouldn't speak to me afterward. I wrote to her after I arrived, but I'm not expecting her to answer my letters."

"I'm sorry." Theo studied her face. She was obviously trying not to cry. "How about Elboron and Théodred?"

"They're like you. They just wanted me to do whatever I needed to do to be happy."

"Good. You should listen to us. We're highly intelligent lads!" He smiled and was glad to see her smiling back. "I'm sure Théodwyn will come around. Eomer, too." He snorted. "Although I may have to pound some sense into him first."

Éowyn shook her head, laughing. "Don't do that!"

Theo nodded. "You're right. The Master's heir shouldn't pound on his only brother." He gave her a wicked grin. "I'll ask Frodo to do it."


	119. Chapter 118: September 1444

**September 1444**

Autumn came earlier in the Shire, arriving in a riot of color that took Éowyn's breath away. No tree in Ithilien could match the rich reds and golds of Tuckborough. It grew colder earlier as well, even earlier than she was used to in Rohan. Ithilien tended to stay warm even into November, but the Shire had already had its first frost. Brandy Hall was starting to bustle with preparations for harvesting and storing crops.

She'd tried to make herself useful, finally convincing Merry's cousins that she wasn't an ordinary guest and was quite happy to help in the kitchen. She had enjoyed their hospitality long enough and wanted to help out, to earn her keep while she lived at Brandy Hall. Her plans to return to Rohan weren't so certain anymore.

She was finally getting used to everything being smaller. Her gaze tended to rest lower now as she walked the halls, to make eye contact with passing hobbits. She was able to gracefully sit in a smaller chair, folding her legs to the side, and dipping her head to walk through doorways had become second nature.

Today she was enjoying a visit from Ivy and the grandchildren. Éowyn watched as Fari, Theo and Eomer led Bori, Willow and Ari around the paddock on ponies. She was delighted to see that all of Ivy's children had inherited a natural ability to ride. They looked like normal Hobbit children, but there was a bit of Rohan in them after all. Especially Ari. He was happiest on the back of a pony and would ride all day if they let him. Éowyn smiled. She'd heard stories that her brother had been the same way.

Ivy sat beside her, running her fingers through Éoleof's hair to pull the tangles out. Éoleof had the unruly curls of a hobbit, though her hair was as soft and fine like her mother's and grandmother's. Which only seemed to make the tangles worse.

"How are you doing, Ivy?" Éowyn asked. It had been a while since she had last seen her daughter. Ivy had responsibilities at the Smials, especially as it was getting close to harvest.

Ivy looked over at her. "I'm good." She brushed her hand over Éoleof's head, the curls now free of tangles. She rested her cheek on her daughter's head. "I'm thinking about having another baby."

Éowyn studied her for a moment. After their previous conversation about babies, Ivy had seemed quite determined that Éoleof would be her last. "Do what's right for you, Ivy. Don't do it because you think others want you to."

Ivy nodded. "I know."

Éowyn didn't think Pippin would pressure her about it, but... "Have you discussed it with Pippin?"

Ivy shook her head. "Not yet. I want to be sure I'm ready first. I know he'll be excited though." She smiled, relaxing, and Éowyn saw that underneath her daughter's worries and doubts, perhaps Ivy really was ready to have another child. "I think deep down he feels a need to compete with Sam," Ivy said. "Ego and all that." She chuckled. "I haven't the heart to tell him Sam has already won."

They laughed and Éoleof joined in, giggling and clapping. Éowyn pulled her granddaughter into her lap and hugged her.

"How are you and Dad doing?" Ivy asked.

"We're enjoying each other's company," Éowyn said. She ran her fingers through the soft curls that Ivy had just untangled and kissed her granddaughter.

"Have you bedded him yet?"

"Ivy!" Éowyn looked up sharply at her daughter. Her cheeks were warm and she knew she must _glowing_ red.

Ivy grinned at her, that cheeky grin she'd gotten from her father. "Is that a 'yes'?"

Éowyn gave her daughter an exasperated look and shook her head. "No. We haven't. It's not something either of us want to rush into." Not that she hadn't thought about it.

Ivy leaned over and kissed her cheek. "As long as you're enjoying each other's company. It's good to see you both happy again."

Éowyn nodded and hugged Éoleof. She _was_ happy again. And she didn't even feel guilty about it anymore.

-o-O-o-

"You managed to go a whole afternoon without one dirty look at Éowyn. I'm proud of you."

"Leave me alone, Theo." Eomer turned his back on his brother, concentrating on brushing the pony. He'd been avoiding his brother--and his father--for the past month. He'd only come outside with them today because Willow had begged him to.

He'd gone back to the farm right after his row with his dad last month, but both his grandmother and Uncle Freddy had insisted he couldn't hide there forever and made him come back to Brandy Hall again. They said he had to stay at here at least a week.

He glanced up when he heard whispers and laughter. Theo and Fari were over by the tack room, heads together, obviously plotting something. Eomer turned back to the pony. Fari was more like Theo's brother than he was. They fit together, just like their fathers. Just like Fari was the image of Pippin, Theo was a nearly perfect copy of their dad--his looks, his voice and--according to the old aunts--his behavior.

He, on the other hand, took after his mother's side. His name may be Brandybuck, but he was a Bolger through and through. Sometimes he wished he would have been Uncle Freddy's son. He had more in common with his uncle than with his father. And he'd always been closer to his mother...

He bit his lip hard, trying not to cry. He thought he'd gotten over this. It's been three years, after all. And he _had_ been over it, until Éowyn showed up...

"Eomer?"

Eomer buried his face in the pony's neck, his fingers fisting the mane, not wanting Theo or Fari to see his tears. "Go away," he mumbled.

He heard whispers, then the sound of footsteps trotting out of the stable. He felt a hand on his shoulder and tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't let go.

"Eomer?" Theo's voice was different. It wasn't the cheeky, laughing, irresponsible voice he was used to, but calm and serious and very grown up. "Tell me."

"I miss her." And with those words everything he'd been trying to hold in let loose and he was sobbing and Theo was pulling him away from the pony and into an embrace. Eomer didn't even have the will to fight him, he let Theo hold him as he sobbed into his brother's shoulder.

Theo murmured comfort into his hair and rubbed his back and Eomer found his arms going around around his brother, holding tight. When the tears ended, Theo led him over to sit on the farrier's bench.

"What is this all about? Is it about your argument with Dad?" Theo asked, keeping an arm around Eomer as he sat next to him. "Is it me? I'm sorry, Eomer, I haven't been a very good brother, have I?"

Eomer shrugged. "It's both of you, really." He took a breath against the sob threatening to choke him. "How can you forget Mum so easily?"

"We're not forgetting her, Eomer. We'll never do that." Theo leaned over to look in his brother's face. "I know it's hard. It's been hard for me, too. But we have to let go. Mum would want us to move on and be happy. She'd want Dad to be happy."

Eomer squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't know if I can, Theo. I thought I had moved on, but when Éowyn came here... It felt like you didn't care about Mum anymore. You were happy to have Éowyn replace her."

Theo put his arm around him and touched their heads together. "I think you need to talk to Éowyn. She doesn't want to replace Mum." Eomer felt Theo sigh into his hair. "She understands, you know. She knows how you feel, because Ivy's sister feels the same way you do. And it hurts Éowyn. And it hurts Dad. And they don't want to hurt either of you, but they can't help how they feel about each other." Theo pulled back. "Will you try talking to her? I think it will help you."

"I don't know." Eomer didn't really want to talk to her, but he didn't know if it was because he was still angry about her or embarrassed by his own behavior.

"Just think about it, all right?"

Eomer nodded. Then he sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I suppose you and Fari will have a good laugh about me crying like a lass," he mumbled.

"Gods, no, Eomer! I would never do that to you. And Fari wouldn't laugh at you, either. If anyone knows about feeling hurt, it's Fari. Our mum may be dead, but at least we know that she loved us." Theo gave a glance towards the empty doorway, the way Fari had left. "He didn't have a mother because Diamond never loved him," he said quietly. "Fari misses Mum, too, Eomer. The closest he's ever had to a mother was her and Aunt Rosie. Even Ivy is still more like his... sister, I suppose." Theo wrinkled his nose. "Wait, that doesn't sound quite right, does it?"

Laughter burst out of Eomer and he clapped his hand over his mouth. Theo elbowed him, grinning. "Why don't you quit sulking and come with Fari and me. We used to be a trio until you decided you'd rather spend all your time in Bridgefields playing gentleman farmer."

Eomer opened his mouth to protest. He had a lot to learn about farming. Clara and Chloe had no interest in the farm, so he would be inheriting it from Uncle Freddy someday. But then again, Theo and Fari were going to be inheriting a lot more responsibilities than him and they didn't seem concerned about it. And he realized just how much he missed them.

"All right," he said.


	120. Chapter 119: October 1444

**October 1444**

Éowyn tilted her face into the sun and shivered despite her wool cloak. It probably wasn't the best idea to have a picnic in October, but it had seemed like a good idea this morning. She wanted to enjoy being outside before the snow came, so she'd convinced Merry of a picnic, dragging him away from his writing and out to the field next to the Old Forest.

Merry had given a token protest, but his eyes told her he welcomed the diversion. She'd held his hand as they left, saying good-bye to a very pleased looking Ivy, who had arrived last week with the children for a another visit. They met Theo and Eomer in the stables. The boys were heading out to the Bolger's farm for a few days, to help their uncle with winter preparations. Theo had laughed at their behavior, as she and Merry teased each other while saddling their mounts, and even Eomer had cracked a small smile.

She looked over at Merry, dozing in the late afternoon sun, and suddenly had the urge to kiss him.

"Lady Éowyn!" He tried to sound scandalized, but it didn't work when he was grinning. She pulled back to look into his eyes. She couldn't get enough of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Master Meriadoc. I couldn't help myself." She smiled and kissed him again and he put his arms around her, pulling her down next to him.

Their kisses deepened and their hands moved under their cloaks, tugging each other closer. Then Merry stopped and started to pull away, as he always did when their kisses would get too intense. This time, though, she didn't want to let him go. She held him close.

He looked at her with questioning eyes. "Éowyn?"

"Don't pull away, Merry. Not anymore."

They kissed with an intensity that she hadn't experienced in a long time, not since she was a newlywed. And she knew--from the feeling of desire, from the ache low in her belly--that it was time to move on.

She reached for the buttons of his trousers, but Merry grabbed her hand.

"No. Wait. Not here." He sat up, panting.

Éowyn sighed, feeling more than a little frustrated. "We're out in the middle of nowhere, Merry."

He snorted. "That's what Ivy and Pippin thought," he muttered. He shook his head. "If you ever come across their ponies grazing 'out in the middle of nowhere', and the two of them are nowhere to be seen, do _not_ go looking for them!" He shuddered.

Éowyn laughed and Merry scowled at her. "I'm sorry," she said, trying to swallow her laughter. She _did_ feel sorry for Merry, coming across their daughter and Pippin in that...situation. But she had to admit it was funny, too. Even after four grandchildren, Merry was still embarrassed about where the grandchildren came from.

His scowl faded away. "We should probably get back anyway," he said softly. His cheeks turned pink. "But... we can continue this tonight?"

Éowyn nodded. Tonight would be better. A field wasn't really the best place to take the next step in their relationship.

They returned to Brandy Hall at the same time that Pippin arrived from Tuckborough. Pippin raised an eyebrow at them and Éowyn self-consciously touched her cheeks, wondering if she was blushing. But then he grinned and plucked a bit of dry grass from Merry's curls. "You've been to the Golden Perch, then?" he asked. Merry glared at him. Pippin just laughed and headed out of the stable.

"What was that about?" Éowyn asked.

Merry coughed. "I once pulled a leaf from Ivy's hair back when they were courting and they were supposed to have come straight home from the pub."

"Poor Pippin," Éowyn chuckled.

"Estella managed to save his life," Merry said wryly. A smile twitched on his mouth. "I can't wait for the day when Pippin has to start dealing with lads chasing after _his_ daughters." He chuckled. "I think I'll quite enjoy that."

"You're awful," Éowyn laughed. Merry just winked at her.

They caught up with Pippin and walked up to the hall together. Ivy met them on the front steps and threw herself on her husband, kissing him passionately.

"All right, you two," said Merry, rolling his eyes as he walked past them. "You'd think you were newlyweds, not the parents of five children."

"I think it's sweet," said Éowyn, squeezing Merry's hand. "There's nothing wrong with being passionate, no matter what your age." She gave him a meaningful look and grinned when he blushed.

-o-O-o-

They waited until everyone else had gone to bed. Fortunately, Ivy and Pippin disappeared right after the children were put to bed. They hadn't seen each other in a week, after all.

Éowyn and Merry lingered over their final glass of wine, suddenly unsure of what to do next. _Would he change his mind? _she thought. _Would _she Then the bottoms of the glasses were reached. Merry set his down and stood, a determined look on his face, and held out his hand to her. "We're like a couple of embarrassed tweens," he chuckled.

Éowyn laughed, her tension fading away, and took his hand.

They walked down the quiet hallway together, hand-in-hand. As they passed Ivy's room, they heard an exclamation from within that made Merry cringe. "I didn't hear that..." he muttered under his breath. Éowyn stifled a chuckle.

They came to her door and looked at each other, unsure again.

She leaned over and kissed him. "Would you like to come in, Master Meriadoc?"

"I'd love to, Lady Éowyn."

Éowyn led him in, closing the door behind them. She couldn't believe how fast her heart was beating. You'd think she was a maiden, not an old widow woman with grandchildren.

They stood for a moment, still holding hands, and Éowyn was sure her face was as red as Merry's. She giggled. Merry looked up at her and grinned.

"I can't believe we're this nervous," he said. "We _have_ done this before."

Éowyn smiled and pulled him over to the bed. She sat on the edge and looked up at Merry.

"Éowyn," he whispered, brushing his fingers along her face. He leaned forward and captured her mouth in passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, she reached out for the buttons of his shirt. She pushed each one through its hole. His warm breath on her hair and his scent--a mix of pipeweed and his own masculine scent--were lighting a fire low in her belly. She slid the shirt from his shoulders and ran her hands over his chest, through the sprinkling of hair and over his stout belly to the buttons of his trousers. She pressed her hand against him and his breath hitched. She looked in his eyes, smiled, and pulled the buttons open. The trousers slid to the floor and he stepped out of them.

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. He ran his hands over her shoulders, down her back and back up to her shoulders. He broke the kiss, stepped back, and cocked a smile at her. "Why do you lasses always have complicated dresses?"

She grinned and reached for the ties at the side of her overdress. "To make you wait, of course," she said. She stood up and pulled the overdress off. Her dress quickly followed.

She sat on the bed again and reached for him. He took her hand and she lay back, pulling him onto the bed next to her. She got a nervous hitch in her chest, suddenly realizing she was naked in bed with Merry. She felt a nervous flutter in her belly. It had been a long while since she had last done this, almost two years, now, since... She closed her eyes. Thoughts of Faramir overwhelmed her, of the last time they'd been together, of the last time they'd parted. She didn't want to think about that. Not now.

"Éowyn?"

She opened her eyes. Merry was watching her, brows furrowed with concern.

"I understand if you're not ready for this," he said softly.

She touched his cheek and smiled. She wanted this. Her body wanted him, her heart wanted him... It was only her mind that wavered, with memories of Faramir. But she had to let go.

"No, Merry," she said. "I'm ready."

Merry slid closer to her and lay his hand on her stomach. Éowyn noticed the slight hesitation. It had been a while for him, too.

She turned toward him, tipping her chin up to meet his kiss. She was at least on familiar ground with the kisses. They'd done that often enough. But then he moved his hand, his palm sliding gently from her stomach, over her ribs and up to cup her breast. She moaned softly into his mouth when he dragged his thumb over her nipple. She broke their kiss to look into his eyes, his lovely blue eyes that were so gentle and warm.

"Merry," she whispered, her fingertips grazing his cheek again.

He leaned his cheek into her hand and turned his head to kiss her palm.

Her breath quickened when he dipped his head to her breast, his hand moving to caress the other. She gasped and arched her back, pushing into his mouth. She threaded her fingers through his curls and tipped her head back, sighing with pleasure. He was different from Faramir--smaller hands, smaller mouth--and for that she was glad, because she did not want to compare them, the two men she loved. She wondered if Merry felt the same, glad that she was so different from Estella.

He rolled onto her, his mouth and hands never pausing in their exploration. He was hard against her thigh. "Merry," she moaned and pushed her hips into him, encouraging him. She didn't want to wait any longer.

He looked up at her, his eyes heavy-lidded. He looked so different from the nervous and frightened young hobbit who had given her comfort and a reason to live all those years ago, who had given her a beautiful daughter from that night. He had changed, mature and confident now, but the comfort he gave her had not changed.

She gasped when he pushed into her and she couldn't help but think of the night when she'd lost her maidenhood, how much she'd needed him then. She ran her fingers through his hair. She'd fallen in love with him that night, but had been too much of a coward to admit it.

He looked up at her, mouth still on her breast, his eyes playful now. She smiled back, sad thoughts pushed away by other memories of that night, of something she'd discovered in that cramped little tent so long ago. She brought her hands up to gently grasp his pointed ears, sliding her fingers from tip to lobe and back.

His thrusts faltered for a moment and he groaned, his mouth and tongue pausing as well. She grinned at him when he peeked up at her, his eyes looking a bit glazed now. Yes, that seemed to still work. She wondered if all hobbits had sensitive ears. Perhaps she'd ask Ivy.

Merry caught his breath and set back to work with a renewed energy and soon Éowyn forgot all about torturing his ears. She could only think about what he was doing to her body: wet tongue and hot breath on her skin, his hands caressing her breasts, the push and slide as he entered her again and again. She moaned as a warm feeling began to spread through her, and then he was thrusting hard and fast, his climax taking him. He grunted with each thrust of his release, a small sound in the back of his throat that was almost a whine. Then he shuddered and collapsed on her, breathing hard.

Éowyn sighed, relaxing back into her pillow, and her fingers still in his hair. Merry's head rested on her breast, his panting breath ghosting her sweaty skin. It felt so _right_ to by lying here with him.

When his racing heart finally slowed, he slid himself up to lie next to her on her pillow. He kissed her gently. "I love you," he said lazily, a smile on his face.

"I love you." She ran her fingers through his hair. He looked so content, the same as she felt. She felt like they had healed each other again. "Better than the last time?" she asked with a grin.

"What? You didn't think a musty tent in the middle of a battle encampment was romantic?" He grinned at her, then got a worried look on his face. "We're not going to give Ivy a little brother or sister, are we?"

She shook her head. "No. I can't have anymore children."

He frowned. "You can't?"

"It's perfectly normal, Merry. When women get older, they reach a time when they are no longer fertile."

"I know, but...already?" He sighed. "Sorry. I forgot. Hobbits and Big Folk don't age the same."

She touched his face. "I know. You haven't changed much at all and I'm already an old woman."

"Éowyn, you are still as beautiful as the day I met you. And I _have_ changed." He patted his stomach. "I can barely fit into my armor anymore. Which Pippin likes to gloat about, of course, until I point out that it's much easier to hide stoutness underneath that Gondorian coat."

Éowyn laughed. "Dear Pippin. I don't think Ivy could have found anyone better."

Merry smiled. "I know. As much as I was against it in the beginning, now I couldn't imagine anyone else for her."

She kissed him. "And they have given us such beautiful grandchildren." She grinned. "And apparently they may be working on more," she teased.

"Éowyn!"

-o-O-o-

"Pippin! Pippin, wake up!"

Pippin woke to find Ivy straddling him and whispering in his ear. "Again?" he mumbled sleepily.

"No! Not that! I just got up to use the privy and..." She giggled. "Dad's not in his room!"

"All right, Ivy," Pippin mumbled. Why was she telling him this? He closed his eyes.

"Pippin!" She shook him awake.

"_What_, Ivy?"

"He's with Éowyn!" she said, grinning. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"I'm glad you're happy." He closed his eyes.

"I haven't been this happy in a long time," she said. Pippin nodded. He really was happy for her, but he'd be happier for her in the morning.

"Pippin!"

"Hmmm."

"I want to have another baby."

He nodded. "All right, Ivy."

"Pippin, are you listening to me?"

"Be happy, have a baby." he mumbled. How could she have this much energy at--he cracked open an eye and focused on the clock on the table--two o'clock in the morning?

"Pippin."

There was a waver in her voice that jarred him fully awake. He looked up at her. She was smiling, but her eyes were wet with tears. It finally hit him what she had said. She wanted another baby. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Since Dad and Éowyn have moved on, I think I need to as well." She sighed. "Are you happy?"

He smiled and pulled her down into his arms. "I'm very happy, love." He felt wonderfully happy, already looking forward to a new baby. And no more frustrating precautions to _not_ get her pregnant. Pippin kissed her, then grinned and rolled them over so he was on top. "Shall we get started now?"


	121. Chapter 120: December 1444

**December 1444**

"Can you believe it's been twenty-five years?"

Merry smiled at Éowyn. They had celebrated Ivy's birthday today. Twenty-five years. "No," he chuckled. "And it seems to have gone by even faster to me. I was supposed to have another five years or so before she'd even be thinking about marriage, and I already have grandchildren." He winked. "Not that I'm complaining about having grandchildren."

Across the parlor, Pippin sat on the floor in front of the fire, his younger children cuddled around him. He was telling them a story about Bilbo, the part about Thorin and the dwarves showing up at Bag End, complete with the song about breaking dishes. Fari, Theo and Eomer were sprawled on the floor nearby, pretending to not be interested in Pippin's story.

Ivy was on the couch behind her family, her feet tucked up under her, smiling and laughing along with Pippin's story. She kept one hand resting on her belly. Merry smiled. Both Éowyn and Lily were certain that Ivy was pregnant again.

"She looks so happy," Éowyn said.

"They both do." Merry watched Pippin, smiling as his friend cajoled the three older boys into doing the voices for the trolls. Willow and Éoleof were on Pippin's lap, Bori and Ari were leaning on his knees. He had never seen Pippin so happy than when he was with his family.

They were all laughing now, as Fari tried to make his voice deep for Bert the Troll. Merry wished Fari could have had a childhood like this. Fari was certainly happier now, too, but Merry still saw moments of melancholy in the boy. He worried sometimes, what Fari's unhappy childhood had done to him. But tonight was not the time to worry over such things. They were all happy here together and what had happened in the past was over and done with.

Éowyn scooted closer to him and he took her hand, self-consciously glancing up at Eomer, but Eomer was engrossed in Pippin's story. Merry relaxed. He was careful in his affection towards Éowyn when Eomer was around. He knew his son still wasn't comfortable with their relationship and he wanted to give Eomer a chance to get used to the idea. At least he wasn't hostile about it anymore. Theo had said he'd had a talk with Eomer, but Merry didn't pry into what was said. The boys were old enough to work these things out themselves.

"Time for bed," Pippin announced after Bilbo arrived in Rivendell, and four little voices protested.

"We can put them to bed," Éowyn said.

"Go with your Gran and Granddad," Pippin said. The children got up, still looking put out that they had to go to bed. Pippin moved onto the couch with Ivy and kissed her.

"Ugh!" Theo groaned. "If you're going to do that, we're leaving, too."

Pippin broke the kiss and looked at Theo. "That was the plan." Ivy giggled and pulled her husband close again and kissed him. The boys made noises of disgust and got up and left.

Merry chuckled and picked up Éoleof. "Let's get you off to bed," he said, taking Ari's hand, "so your mum and dad can... have some time to themselves."

"They're just kissing again," Bori pouted as he stomped out the door. "They do that all the time. Why do we have to go to bed?"

"Dad said so, Bori," Willow scolded, sounding just like her mum. Merry shared a look with Éowyn, both of them biting back laughter.

They got the children tucked into bed, with only a few small protests between the yawns, and then they stood out in the hall, wondering what to do next.

"I'm not going back in there," Merry chuckled, nodding towards the closed door of his daughter's parlor.

Éowyn took his hand. "Well, you may come tuck _me_ in if you like."

Merry squeezed her hand and winked at her. "I think I would like that very much."

-o-O-o-

"I don't think your mum and dad are coming back," Pippin said.

Ivy shared a grin with him. Even if Bori had put up a fight about going to bed, it wouldn't have taken _this_ long to get him to settle down. "Don't you think they look happy?" she sighed.

"They do," Pippin said. He kissed her brow. "But you mustn't get your hopes up for anything, love." He paused for a moment, as if contemplating something. "Your dad loves Éowyn, but he's not sure about marrying again." He gave her a little squeeze. "And you probably shouldn't tell him that I told you that."

Ivy nodded and snuggled down to lay her cheek on Pippin's chest. "I know," she said. Éowyn had said the same thing to her. She wished with all her heart that her parents would marry, but she wanted them to be happy. And if they were happy to just enjoy each other's company, if they were happy with Éowyn returning to Rohan, then she would accept it. But her mother would be here for at least another seven months or so, until after the baby was born, so she had some hope that perhaps her parents would change their minds in that time.

She yawned, a huge yawn that she felt into her toes, then lifted her head to smile at Pippin. "Your child is wearing me out," she said. The busy day was quickly catching up with her. She was exhausted much of the time with this pregnancy, more than with any of the others. She was sure she spent more time napping than awake.

He kissed her and slid his hand down to press his palm to her belly. "Sorry about that," he said.

"You should be," she murmured sleepily.

He chuckled and rested his cheek against her brow. "Did you enjoy your birthday today?" he asked. "When you were awake, at least..." He yelped and squirmed when she poked a finger in his side.

"Yes, I enjoyed my party," she said, trying to glare at him, but it didn't work because he was grinning at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him. "Do you know it's my first birthday with both my mum and dad?"

"Well, except for your _very_ first one," Pippin said. "Your mum _had_ to be there for that one, and she made your dad be there, too. And Faramir." He snickered. "I've never seen your dad so frightened as he was right before he went into that room. Not even while facing all those orcs."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "I think there's another hobbit who was scared to death of births." She gave him a pointed look.

"I got over it," he complained. "And I would have been there for Éoleof, but I got kicked out." He rubbed her belly. "Maybe your mum can convince Lily and my sisters to let me stay for this one."

Ivy snorted. "I don't know if even my mother--slayer of the Witch-King of Angmar--is brave enough to stand up to Lily and Pearl."

They laughed and then he leaned in to kiss her, but was stopped by another huge yawn.

"Sorry," Ivy mumbled under her hand. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open now.

"I think it's your bedtime as well," he said. He unwound his arms from around her and stood, then took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Bed sounds nice," Ivy said. "But first I need to use the privy." Another thing pregnancy did to her, and it seemed even worse this time around. She walked through the quiet hallway, slowing a little as she passed her mother's door. She heard a sound that made it quite obvious where her father was. She giggled happily into her hand. Pippin was right, she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. But she couldn't help it.


	122. Chapter 121: April 1445

**Chapter 121 **

**April 1445**

It had been a long time since Ivy had been in Hobbiton on a market day and she was glad she had such a lovely spring day to enjoy it. Pippin had needed to come to see Sam--an official visit between Thain and Mayor--and Ivy decided to take a walk while they talked. Rosie and the children were away visiting the Cottons, so she was on her own with her children today.

Ivy shifted Éoleof in her arms and stretched her back. She hoped Fari would return soon, after buying sweets for everyone, and Ivy could pass Éoleof off to her brother. Her daughter still insisted on being carried, though she was almost two, and it was getting difficult for Ivy to carry her. She was five months pregnant now and was quite obviously showing. It kind of worried her that she was so big so soon. She worried this baby would be large, like her.

The other children tagged along behind her. Ari had a tight hold on her skirt and Bori and Willow were on her other side, whispering and giggling to each other. Ivy was kind of worried about that as well, wondering what the two were up to.

She startled when someone stepped in front of her. She gave a surprised gasp when she saw it was Diamond.

The last time she had seen Diamond had been her father's birthday party nine years ago, when things had been so bad for all of them, only two months before the divorce and Diamond went back to Long Cleeve. Ivy had heard that Sancho had broken things off with her, having brought the Proudfoot family dishonor by the affair. To Ivy's amusement, he had eventually married one of the girls who had been chasing after Pippin.

She wondered what Diamond was doing here in Hobbiton. Possibly visiting one of her few friends or relatives. But Ivy didn't really care. She only cared about getting away from the old cow. She broke eye contact and started to pass by, but Diamond stepped in front of her again. She gave Ivy a look of contempt. "Well, well, if it isn't the Thain's wife. Or is it his daughter? I can't really keep it straight. You have been both, haven't you?"

_Ignore her, ignore her_, Ivy chanted to herself. _She's looking to make a scene_. She gave a quick glance around. No one seemed to have noticed them, as they were off on the edge of the market.

"I just _couldn't_ believe it when I heard," Diamond exclaimed snidely. "Peregrin chasing after his little cousin, a girl still in her teens!" She wrinkled her nose. "I'd heard the Big Folk breed quite young, but I never quite believed it. Obviously it's true." She sniffed and looked Ivy up and down. "I see he's been busy," she continued, nodding towards Ivy's round belly and then running her disdainful gaze over the children. "I always said associating with the lower classes will rub off on a person. He's got you pushing out brats like his friend the mayor."

Ivy gritted her teeth. She needed to avoid a confrontation. She wouldn't give Diamond what she wanted. She'd just ignore her and go find Fari--

"What is it he gets from you? Does he just enjoy young girls or is it because you're Meriadoc's daughter?" Ivy narrowed her eyes, and Diamond smirked at her. "You know people have always talked about how 'close' they are. He couldn't have the father, so he took the daughter instead?" Diamond sniffed. "I suppose your father wasn't interested. His tastes do seem to run a bit _taller_."

_Calm. Ignore her_, Ivy told herself. She needed to get the children away from this woman. _She_ needed to get away from her. Her fist clenched and she worked to hold back her anger. The Thain's wife punching out his former wife would certainly make the gossips happy, but Pippin didn't need it and it wasn't something she wanted to do in front of the children.

"So when did Peregrin start bedding you?" Diamond leaned towards her, sneering at her. "Or can't you remember that far back?"

Ivy fist clenched tighter. She was going to do it. One more word...

Fari stepped up next to them. Ivy wondered how much he'd heard. "Is she bothering you, _Mum_?"

Both women looked at him. Ivy furrowed her brows at his emphasis on the last word. He'd never called either of them 'mum'.

"Why no, Faramir," Diamond said in a sickly sweet voice, "she's not bothering me at all."

Fari turned on Diamond. Ivy was shocked to see how much hatred could suddenly come over such a sweet, young face. "I wasn't talking to _you_! I was talking to _my mother_!" he said angrily. He turned to Ivy. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, Fari," Ivy said, keeping her voice calm, trying her best to ignore Diamond. "Could you take your sister, and--"

Diamond laughed. "She's not your mother, Faramir." She looked at Ivy. "The adoption won't change the fact that _I_ gave birth to him. He's my son, not yours."

Fari was suddenly in Diamond's face. He was taller than her now and Diamond cringed when he stepped towards her. "I am _not_ your son!" Fari's said angrily. "I was happy when my dad got rid of you! Dad was actually worried that I might be hurt that you left, but it was the best day of my life." He stepped back. "You hate Dad and me, and I hate you, too," he said, his voice calm and cold.

Ivy saw the rest of the market had stopped, finally noticing their confrontation. Every eye was on them. A woman had sidled up close to Diamond, who was gaping at Fari. "We should be going, Di--"

"Don't ever bother any of us ever again," Fari said, loud and clear, keeping his eyes on Diamond. "I heard everything you said to Ivy and I'm telling my Dad about it." He looked around at all the faces watching them, then turned to Ivy and took Éoleof. His cheeks were flushed and he wouldn't meet Ivy's eyes. "Ready to go?" he asked his young siblings. They all turned and walked into the center of the market, leaving a stunned Diamond behind.

Ivy didn't know what to say. She hadn't realized just how much anger Fari had in him. They were some distance away when Ivy finally turned to him. "Fari? Are you all right?""

He looked up at her and she was surprised to see a smile on his face. "I've always wanted to say something to her," he said. "I feel better now."

Ivy smiled back.

-o-O-o-

"I... I can't believe she'd pull something like this." Pippin sputtered, furious, having just listened to Fari's story of what had happened with Diamond. Ivy was glad Sam had offered to take the other children outside. She'd never seen their father so angry. He fists were clenched, his face red... if they were home and not guests at Bag End, Ivy was certain he would have thrown something by now.

"She was just trying to get a rise out of me," Ivy said to her husband, keeping her voice calm. "It didn't work--"

"She shouldn't have done it! She shouldn't be trying to upset you!" His hands were clenching. "Not in your condition!"

"I'm fine," Ivy said. She patted her belly. "We're fine." She glanced up at Fari and smiled. "Besides, Fari told her off. I didn't have to do a thing."

Pippin smiled at Fari and Ivy saw the pride in his face. "I'm proud of you, Fari," he said.

Fari shrugged, looking embarrassed. "I just didn't want her saying those things to Ivy," he said, staring at his feet.

"If all she can do is spout lies to try to hurt us, then we don't have anything to fear from her," Ivy said.

"She still shouldn't have said those things," Pippin muttered.

"Can I...?" Fari gestured towards the door. His father nodded and Fari took off out of the parlor and out the front door.

"He was so grown up today," Ivy said. "He hates her so much--gods, Pippin, you wouldn't believe the look he had on his face!--but he stayed calm." She smiled. "He called me 'mum' in front of her."

"You _are_ his mum," Pippin said. "Just as much as Estella was _your_ mum."

Ivy nodded. She knew that. But it still felt good to hear it.

"I had hoped we were rid of her for good," Pippin muttered. "But if she has friends in Hobbiton..." He frowned. "I don't want her bothering Fari, or you, or any of the children." He fidgeted with his cold pipe, still agitated. "I suppose I can have a word with the Shirrif, see if there's a way to keep her away from you--"

"We're fine, Pippin. The children are always with me or Fari, and I doubt she'll try anything again. I think Fari really surprised her today, that he isn't the little boy she can bully around anymore. She's a coward, Pippin. She decided to confront me when I'm obviously pregnant, a baby in my arms, and children around me." Ivy grinned. "Just wait and see what happens if she tries it again when I'm not burdened."

Pippin cracked a smile. "I think I'd actually feel a little sorry for Diamond."


	123. Chapter 122: June 1445

**Chapter 122 **

**June 1445**

"How have you been feeling?" Éowyn asked. She'd just arrived in Tuckborough and would stay until Ivy delivered.

"Exhausted," Ivy said. She lay back on her bed, propped up slightly on the pillows, and pulled up her blouse.

Her mother blew on her hands before placing them on Ivy's belly. "I'm told I have cold hands," she said with a wink.

"I'm sure Dad doesn't mind," Ivy said and grinned. Éowyn just smiled and started her examination of Ivy's enormous belly, gently pressing into her womb to try to feel the baby... or babies.

"Can you feel anything?" Ivy asked. She was worried. She was only seven-months along and she was as big as she was when she'd delivered the others.

Éowyn shook her head and smiled at Ivy. "But that's not so unusual. Many women have been surprised by twins."

"What if it's not twins?" Ivy asked. "Rosie's mum had told her she knew as soon as Rosie and Jolly started kicking that there were two babies."

"Not every pregnancy is the same, Ivy," her mother softly chided.

Ivy bit her lip. Lily hadn't been able to feel two babies either. She could sometimes feel a baby's head, but never two at the same time. And Ivy had never been able to tell from the kicks and movements if there were two. It only felt like one baby to her. She sniffled.

"Ivy..." Éowyn pulled Ivy's blouse back down, then took her hand. "You'll be fine. I don't think a single baby would be this large. There's no reason to doubt that it could be twins."

"Except hobbits rarely have twins--"

"But they do," Éowyn said. "Rosie and her brother are proof enough. And they aren't as uncommon in Rohan."

"Lily couldn't feel anything, either. What if--?"

"If the baby is large, there are some risks. But it's not your first delivery, so you should be fine." Éowyn patted her hand. "I'm going to go have a word with Lily, to see what she thinks. But I'm _sure_ there's nothing to worry about."

Ivy nodded and watched her mother get up and go to the door that connected to the parlor. She'd seen the momentary look of worry on her mother's face when she'd brought up a large baby. Her mother was worried, but she was trying to hide it.

She heard her mother and Pippin whispering together just inside the parlor, then Pippin came in and closed the door behind him.

"They're still playing hide-and-seek?" he asked, smiling at her, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He looked worried, too.

"I'm scared, Pippin," she whispered, and rolled over to her side--with some effort--and sniffled into her pillow. "The baby's going to be large, like me. I don't want my child to go through what I did." She started to cry and Pippin lay down next to her. He spooned behind her and put his arms around her, one hand on her belly. "I wanted to be happy with this birth," she whimpered, "and it's happening again. Just like I was afraid of. Something bad happens..."

He pushed himself up to move to her other side, lying down so he faced her. "This is not something bad, Ivy," he gently scolded. "Don't ever think that. If the child takes after your Rohirric side, we will do whatever we can to give him or her a happy life. You're happy, aren't you?"

"But that's because of you, Pippin. If I wasn't with you, I don't know where I'd be now." She didn't like to think about that, where she would be without Pippin. Alone.

Pippin smoothed her hair back and kissed her. "Éowyn still thinks it could be twins."

Ivy shook her head. "But they're so rare with hobbits, Pippin. Rosie and Jolly are the only twins anyone can remember in generations. Chances are, I'm so big because the baby is going to be like me." She touched her belly, just above where Pippin's hand lay. "And if it's _too_ large, things can go wrong..."

Pippin kissed her again. "Ivy, you have to stop worrying. It's not good for you to worry. We'll be fine." He rubbed her belly and smiled at her. "All of us."

Ivy nodded, but her heart wasn't in it. She wished she could be as optimistic as Pippin.

-o-O-o-

Pippin shot awake, breathing hard, his nightshirt drenched in sweat. _Ivy! Ivy was dead! Ivy was dead and_--

Ivy stirred next to him and he clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the sob. He resisted the urge to clutch her in his arms. She was fine. She was lying asleep next to him, curled peacefully on her side, her hand resting on her still-pregnant belly. She was fine!

He slipped out of bed, shivering even in the warm summer night as the air hit his damp shirt. He didn't want to wake her, especially with this. The dream had been horrible. All of his fears about this pregnancy had come true--the baby had been too large and Éowyn hadn't been able to save Ivy or the baby.

He went to the bath to splash cool water on his face. This wasn't the first nightmare he'd had since Éowyn had spoken to him a few days ago. She was more worried than she let on in front of Ivy. While Ivy had been napping, they'd sat in his study and Éowyn had explained everything that could go wrong with the birth. And she'd made him consider some decisions.

If it _was_ a large baby, there was a chance Ivy would not be able to deliver it. If that was the case, then the only thing Éowyn could do would be to cut Ivy open to deliver the baby. She had already discussed it with Lily, and Éowyn was the only one who could do it. Midwives in the Shire only cut into their patients when the mother was dead. Éowyn knew a procedure that the mother had a chance of surviving, but she had only observed it once and it would be a last resort. And there was still a good chance the child would not survive. They'd decided not to tell Ivy. She didn't need the added stress, worrying about what could happen.

Images from the dream assaulted him and Pippin leaned over the basin, feeling nauseous. In the dream, Éowyn had to cut Ivy open, and Ivy had been screaming in pain and there had been so much blood--their bed had been soaked in it--and then Ivy's pale face had gone slack, with staring eyes, like the Men on the battlefield who'd had their bellies slashed open...

"Pippin?"

He grabbed a towel to wipe his face and turned to look at Ivy. She was standing in the doorway, looking worried.

"Are you all right? The sheets are soaked--"

"I must be coming down with something," he lied. "A bit of a fever. I'm fine, though. Go back to bed, love." He smiled, trying very hard to make it real. He hoped she was too sleepy, that the light was too dim, for her to notice it was a forced smile. He didn't know how he could keep doing this this, keeping up a brave face for Ivy when he was so frightened himself.

"I can make you some tea," she said, backing out of the doorway so she could turn with her huge belly.

"No. I'm fine, Ivy." He dropped the towel and went to her. He had to pull himself together. He couldn't have Ivy worrying about _him_ right now. "I'm already feeling better," he said, taking her arm and steering her back to their bedroom. "I promise I'll go see Lily in the morning." Lily should have something to calm his nerves and help him sleep.

She went right to the cupboard near the wardrobe when they returned to their room. "We need to change the sheets--"

"Don't worry about it," he said. He took her hand and tugged her close to nuzzle her ear. "The bed's big enough, I'll just sleep closer to you." He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, to feel her warm and alive against him.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mister Took?" she asked coyly.

"Could be," he said and this time his smile was real.

"I thought you were sick?"

He shrugged. "I told you I'm feeling better."

"Hmmm." She reached up to play with the buttons on his nightshirt. "I wonder what kind of illness goes away so quickly and makes you sob my name in the middle of the night? The same illness you had last night?"

He bowed his head. He hadn't realized he'd called out. He hadn't realized she'd been awake. Her back had been to him.

"What are the nightmares about?" she asked. She pressed her palm to his rapidly beating heart. "Besides me being in them?"

"Ivy..." he pleaded. He didn't want her to know his fears. But it was too late for that, wasn't it?

"Don't hide things from me, Pippin. It's about the baby, isn't it?" she asked. "I know you're worried. I know that my mother is worried. I know that Lily is worried. Pearl's been giving me looks, too. You're all worried about it." She hugged her arms around herself and he could tell she was trying not to cry.

He embraced her and he had to lean in a little over her belly. "I will admit I'm worried, Ivy," he murmured into her hair. "I worried with all the babies. This time, there's just more to worry about." He kissed her. "But I won't give up hope that everything will turn out fine." He took her hand. "Now, let's get some sleep," he said. He walked her to the bed.

"What if it something goes wrong?" she asked in a shaky voice as he tucked the blankets around her.

"Your mum will take care of you," Pippin said. "She knows all that Gondorian medicine. She won't let anything happen to you." He kissed her brow and prayed to all the Valar that he was right.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Somehow, the order of the chapters has become completely scrambled. I have a bug report in to FFNet. _sigh_


	124. Chapter 123: July 1445

**Chapter 123 **

**July 1445**

Ivy was into her eight month when her labor started, just small pains at first that she didn't think much about--she'd had these early pains with the others--but they soon became regular and she was spotting blood. The day she had worried so much about was finally here.

"It's a good sign that you're early," her mother told her. "Twins are often early."

Ivy nodded and tried to smile at her mother's encouragement. She wanted very much to believe it was twins, like her mother did, but she couldn't let herself hope.

The pains stopped in the afternoon, but Lily was sure they'd start again within a day. She gave Ivy some tea--a mixture meant to calm her--then sent her to bed to rest. But Ivy couldn't sleep, her mind a whirl of worry. She had a heavy feeling in her heart, knowing something bad could happen. She could die and probably take this new baby with her, leaving Pippin alone and her children without a mother. She sniffled.

"Ivy?" Pippin sat down next to her and leaned over to put his arms around her. "It will be fine," he murmured into her ear.

She clutched at him. They were going to let him stay with her. She was grateful for that, but it was also another sign they were so worried about her. Lily and Pearl had never even _tried_ to argue about Pippin staying. "Promise me that if something goes wrong, if I don't survive, you won't blame the baby."

"Ivy!" Pippin pulled back to look at her, horrified.

"Promise me, Pippin!" She wiped at her eyes. "Bluebell Took, who lives in the rooms near Vinca, is raising her niece because her sister died during the birth and her sister's husband wants nothing to do with his daughter." She sniffled again. "Please. I need to know."

He studied her for a moment, frowning, and at first she thought he would try to argue with her. But then he lay his hand on her belly and touched his brow to hers. "I would never blame the baby, Ivy. I promise you."

She pressed her hand over his. She should never have doubted him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he murmured into her ear. He kissed her cheek. "Now try to get some rest."

He sat up and she grabbed his arm. "Stay with me?"

"Of course." He lay down behind her, his arm around her. With Pippin's comforting warmth next to her, she was finally able to sleep.

-o-O-o-

Lily was right. Ivy's pains started again in the night, more intense this time. The baby--_babies_?--was definitely coming now.

Pippin supported Ivy as she walked around their bedroom on shaky legs, occasionally stopping for a contraction. Lily and his sisters didn't dare try to make him leave this time, not with Ivy so scared. She clung to him, nearly in tears, through every pain. He felt helpless that all he could do was rub her back and whisper encouragement in her ear.

Her father arrived near midnight, just as Ivy had a particularly strong contraction. Pippin saw Merry's face go white.

Merry nodded towards the door to the parlor. "I'm going to go wait outside..."

"No! Don't leave me!" Ivy turned to her father and grabbed his shirt in her fist. "I need you here, Dad!"

"All right, Ivy-lass," Merry said and put his hand over hers. "I won't leave you."

Pippin rubbed her back. "Do you want me to walk you around some more or do you want your dad?"

She looked at him with wet, tired eyes. "I want my Dad, Pippin," she sniffled.

He kissed her cheek, then turned to Merry. "Just hold her up while she walks around. It helps to speed things up." Merry looked terrified and Pippin squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry, she's doing all the work."

Pippin watched as Ivy clung to her father through another contraction. Merry held her, murmuring in her ear, the fear in his eyes replaced by concern. Pippin gave Merry an encouraging smile, then went over to Éowyn. She was standing at the table, discreetly examining the contents of a small, flat, wooden box. Pippin saw the glint of silver in the candlelight. Knives.

Éowyn glanced up at him as he approached. "She's getting close now," she whispered. She lay a hand on his shoulder. "How are you?"

Pippin shrugged. He was exhausted and frightened and ridden with guilt. What could he say?

Éowyn closed the box. "I need you to go boil these for me, Pippin. Put some of this in the water." She placed a packet of herbs--the familiar scent of _athelas_ among them--on top of the box.

Pippin felt sick. "Éowyn..." he started to protest.

"I hope I won't need them, Pippin," she whispered. "But I need to have them ready." There was a slight shake in her voice. "I'll ask Lily--"

"No." He took the case from Éowyn's hand. He felt bad for feeling sorry for himself. If things went wrong, Éowyn would have her daughter's life in her hands. He couldn't make her carry that burden completely alone. "I'll get them ready."

"Thank you," she whispered. She looked back at Merry and Ivy on the far side of the room. Lily was there, too, talking to Ivy. "Merry doesn't know about this. I couldn't..." Éowyn bowed her head. "I didn't want to worry him."

Pippin nodded.

She took his hand. "Have you decided?"

He felt sick. He hated this. He hated making this decision. She'd given him until this day to make it. He took a deep breath. "Do whatever you have to do to save Ivy," he whispered. He tried very hard to push away the thoughts of what that meant for the child.

Éowyn squeezed his hand and he turned and left, concealing the small box from Ivy and Merry.

"Where are you going?" Ivy called out to him, her voice panicked.

"He's running an errand for me," said Éowyn, keeping her voice cheerful. "He'll be right back." Ivy nodded and turned back to her father.

Pippin rushed out of the room, no longer able to hold his composure. Tears were flowing freely as he walked down the hall. He hoped Ivy would forgive his choice, to save her rather than the baby if the choice had to be made. It was selfish, but he knew he couldn't live without Ivy. Éowyn had left the decision up to him. He hoped Ivy would forgive them both for that.

He met Pearl in the hallway, carrying linens. They had talked to Pearl about what could happen. She and Lily would assist Éowyn if necessary. But no one else knew about this possibility--not Vinca nor Nel nor Merry.

Pippin held up the box. "I'm just going to boil the knives." He felt sick again and slumped against the wall. Pearl pulled him into a tight hug and Pippin choked on a sob. "I'm scared, Pearl," he whispered.

"It will be all right, baby brother," she said soothingly. "Ivy will get through this. She's a Took, a Brandybuck _and_ one of those horse people. She can't help but be tough!" Pearl pulled him down for a kiss and squeezed his hand. Then they parted.

Pippin was thankful it was night and he had the kitchen to himself. Once the water was boiling he dropped the knives in. He couldn't look at them. He lay out a clean cloth to wrap them in and waited.

His mind raced, images from his nightmares coming back. What would he tell his children if their mother died? How could he live without his Ivy? He listened to the rattle of the blades being tossed in the boiling water. He knew Éowyn was being cautious. He knew she wanted to believe everything would be fine. But he couldn't help that familiar feeling of dread, that his happiness could never last.

When he returned to the room, Ivy was on the birthing stool with Éowyn kneeling in front of her, Nel supporting her from behind. Merry sat on the bed in a daze, watching them. Pearl was next to him, her arm around Merry, comforting her cousin. Pippin walked over and set the box on the table. He touched the lid, willing that it would not need to be opened. He turned and found Merry standing next to him.

"What's in there, Pip?" he asked quietly.

Pippin shook his head. His tears started again and he hurridly wiped them away.

Merry grabbed his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Pippin, what's the matter?"

"I need to be with Ivy." He pulled away from Merry and went over to his wife. She was straining, her hands gripping the side of the stool so hard her knuckles were white. When it was over, he took Nel's place behind her. Ivy leaned back against him and grabbed his hand, clutching it desperately. He looked at Éowyn.

She smiled at him. "She's doing good, Dad," she said.

Pippin nodded and rubbed Ivy's hand. _She was doing good. Everything would be fine_. He wanted so much to believe it.

He lost all track of time after that, his mind completely focused on his wife. Time was measured in pushes and the rest Ivy was given between them.

Éowyn's surprised gasp startled him, and his stomach clenched in fear that something was wrong, but he relaxed when he saw she was smiling.

"Here we are!" she said, smiling up at her daughter. "Just one or two more..."

The next push sent a tiny baby sliding into his grandmother's hands.

"A boy," Éowyn said, working quickly on the floor between Ivy's legs. A high-pitched squall soon filled the room. "And he's perfect."

Ivy sagged back against his chest. breathing hard. Pippin wiped her sweaty brow. "He's perfect," he whispered in her ear.

Éowyn handed the baby to Nel, then turned back to Ivy. "Let me see if I can feel anything..."

Pippin didn't see what Éowyn was doing, too engrossed with watching his sister carry the wailing baby to the table to clean him up. He looked the size of any hobbit baby, maybe even a little small. Which must mean...

"It _is_ twins!" Éowyn exclaimed. "I can feel the other baby."

Ivy laughed and cried at the same time and Pippin kissed her sweaty brow. "Everything is all right, love," he whispered to her. He smiled as Nel handed the baby to Merry. Merry stared at his new grandson in amazement.

Lily leaned over Éowyn's shoulder. "How long until the next one?"

Éowyn shook her head. "It could be a few minutes or a few hours."

"Hours?" Ivy groaned. Pippin chuckled and squeezed her hand. She turned and looked at him. "At least we don't have to worry anymore," she said softly. He leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by a groan as she pushed again.

Just minutes after the first, another boy appeared, his wails soon joining his brother's. Éowyn passed him to Pearl. "I'm going to go check the babies, _léofe_," she said, smiling broadly at Ivy. "Though, they certainly sound healthy enough!"

Ivy nodded, then turned to look at Pippin, smiling so much she glowed with happiness. Pippin embraced her. He felt like a great weight had been lifted, all their fears of the last few months suddenly gone. He hadn't lost Ivy and now he had _two_ new babies to love.

Lily and Nel got Ivy cleaned up and tucked into bed, while Pearl left to see if the children were awake to come see their new brothers. Pippin sat on the bed next to Ivy, and Éowyn and Merry brought them the babies.

Éowyn handed him a baby and Pippin cuddled the tiny boy in his arms. He was small, but not much smaller than Ari had been.

"You two certainly worried us," Ivy whispered to the baby in her arms. She planted a gentle kiss on his brow.

"They're already troublemakers," Merry said with a chuckle. "Too bad Sam already has a Merry and Pippin, right Pip?"

Pippin laughed. "Actually, this clears up a dilemma we had. We couldn't decide which name to pick next for a boy, but they solved that for us."

Ivy gave a tired smile. "We'd have never heard the end of it if one of them got a baby named after him and the other didn't." She brushed her finger over her son's cheek. "Legolas." She looked at Pippin.

"Gimli," he said, and kissed his new son.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Fine, I give up. After 12 days of NOT HEARING A WORD from FFNet's tech support, this story is still scrambled and unreadable. Since it doesn't look like it's going to get fixed, I'll start posting chapters at FFNet again. The whole thing will probably have to get deleted and re-posted in the end anyway.

I suggest reading my stories elsewhere: my website, LiveJournal, HASA or TolkienFanFiction (links are all at my user page). I am pissed enough that I really don't know how much longer I'm going to be posting at FFNet. I won't do anything drastic and suddenly delete everything, but if I don't hear anything from FFNet before this revision is done (and at the rate I'm going, that's giving them PLENTY of time) I probably won't be adding anything new here.

Sorry for all the delays and the mess,

Aranel


	125. Chapter 124: October 1445

**Chapter 124 **

**October 1445**

"Oh, Gimli, you'll have to wait a moment, love..." Ivy quickly pulled the pillows into place on her lap with one hand while she held Legolas in the other. Legolas was whimpering and grabbing at her open blouse. His brother was lying beside her on the couch, howling with hunger. She got Legolas settled on the pillow, tucked under her arm so he was facing her breast. He gurgled happily and took the nipple in his mouth. Then she bent over to scoop up Gimli to settle him on his pillow. When both sons were grunting contentedly at her breasts, she leaned back with a sigh.

At least she was getting faster at this. The first few weeks of the twins' lives had been stressful, as she tried to figure out how to feed two newborns. She had mistakenly believed it would be easy--she already had practice from nursing Bori and Willow at the same time. But she had forgotten that Bori had been old enough to get himself settled to nurse. And newborns have little patience when you are trying to get their brother latched on.

She looked down at the boys. They were three months old now, so the world was expanding beyond her breasts. They were reaching for each other as they nursed, eyes fixed on the other, and every so often one would pull his mouth away to smile. Ivy smiled, too. Even as newborns they had tended to roll together in their crib, always seeming to need the touch of the other. She often wondered if they had memories of being pressed together in her womb.

The patter of feet and shrill voices in the hall announced the arrival of her daughters. They were followed into the parlor by their grandmother.

"Did you have fun," Ivy asked them as Willow and Éoleof piled onto the couch next to her.

"We picked apples," Willow said. "Gran can reach the really high branches. And she got Bori down from the tree when he climbed too high."

Ivy sighed. Bori was always climbing--fences, ladders, trees--and he never hesitated to leap into the Brandywine, having none of the fear of heights or water that seemed to come naturally to hobbits. And she knew it was only a matter of time before Ari started doing the same. She looked up at her mother. "Where are the boys now?"

"Being spoiled by their grandfather," Éowyn said, smiling, as she sat in the chair across from Ivy. "Where else?"

Ivy rolled her eyes, smiling. The boys loved when their grandfather came to visit, because he let them get away with so many things. Which drove Pippin crazy. Ivy had her suspicions that her dad did it on purpose, to get back at Pippin for letting _her_ get away with things as a child. Of course, her sons weren't the only ones happy to see her father again.

"Are you going to go back to Brandy Hall with Dad?" Ivy asked, trying to sound casual. She bit back her grin when her mother's cheeks turned pink.

"There's no reason I need to go back," Éowyn said, "since you had the furniture moved here. I'm quite comfortable here."

"I think there is a reason," Ivy teased. "I know you miss him. And as much as I love having your help with the children, the twins are getting easier to manage and I'm not as tired anymore, so..." She grinned, a little suggestively.

"Ivy," Éowyn sighed. "You know that--"

"Just think about it," Ivy said with a wink. She knew she was going to get the 'we're not quite ready for anything like that' lecture from her mother. Again. But she didn't believe it. Not anymore. Not after seeing her parents' faces today, greeting each other after a month's separation. Her mother may not go back to Brandy Hall right away, but Ivy was positive now that her mother would not be returning to Rohan anytime soon. And her father was the reason.

Éowyn nodded and didn't try to argue. Ivy took that as a small victory.

Reg stuck his head in the door. "The messenger is here," he said. "Have any letters heading south?"

"On Pippin's desk," Ivy said. Reg nodded.

"I have some as well," Éowyn said. She stood and went to the door. "And a package."

Ivy smiled as she watched her mother leave. Legolas and Gimli weren't the only new grandchildren Éowyn got this summer. Elboron's second child, another son, had been born in June. Somewhere in the time spent chasing after her hobbit grandchildren, Éowyn had managed to find time to make clothes to send to little Mardil.

A hand batted Ivy's breast, letter her know that the boys were finished. She looked around her for a moment, to figure out how to move. "Willow, can you sit back for a moment and take Gimli?"

"Yes, mummy." Willow settled back into the corner of the couch and Ivy passed Gimli into her lap. Now she could clear away the pillows and get up...

"Me hold baby!"

Ivy cringed. She had a feeling this might happen.

"You're too little," Willow said haughtily. "I'm big enough to hold the baby."

Ivy saw the pout start on Éoleof's face, a pout that she knew would quickly turn into a tantrum. Her dad said Éoleof got that from her. She shoved the pillows away. "Can you go find Gran, Éoleof?" Ivy asked, hoping to distract her daughter. She was only two and not really able to hold the babies yet. Ivy shifted Legolas around in her arms so she could push herself up from the couch.

"No!" Éoleof crossed her arms, her bottom lip stuck out further, and her cheeks went pink. Ivy cringed. Had she _really_ been this temperamental as a child? She felt sorry for her dad.

"You have to obey mum!" Willow scolded, which of course didn't help the situation.

Éoleof scowled at her sister. She didn't like being bossed around by Willow. "No, no, no!"

Gimli startled at his sister's angry voice and started to whimper. Ivy rubbed a hand over her forehead. "Éoleof!" she scolded, trying to keep her voice low. She didn't need Legolas upset, too.

"What is going on?" Éowyn asked cheerfully as she came back into the room.

"She wants to hold the baby," Ivy said quietly, raising an eyebrow.

Éowyn smiled, understanding, and nodded. "I see. Well..." She scooped up Éoleof. "Would you like to go find a treat in the kitchen with me, _léofe_?"

"Yes!" Éoleof squealed, baby brothers quickly forgotten.

_Thank you_, Ivy mouthed to her.

Éowyn grinned. "Are you sure you want me to go back to Brandy Hall?"

Ivy pursed her lips. Her father made frequent trips to Great Smials, so her parents would see each other often enough. "Perhaps you can stay a while longer."


	126. Chapter 125: May 1446

**May 1446**

"When you're a little older, I'm going to teach you how to use a bow," Legolas said, smiling at the ten-month old hobbit boy cuddled in his arms.

"A bow?" Gimli scoffed. He looked at the boy in _his_ arms. "I'm going to teach _you_ how to wield an axe! Much better than a bow." He tweaked the tiny nose, eliciting a giggle.

"Bows are much more elegant," Legolas said to little Legolas.

"Gah!" his little namesake said in agreement, waving his arms.

"Axes are much more effective," Gimli said sagely to little Gimli.

Legolas cocked an eyebrow, then looked at little Legolas. "You'll be the swiftest hobbit in the Shire!"

Gimli frowned at Legolas. "You'll be the toughest hobbit in the Shire!" he said to his tiny hobbit.

"Mine's cuter," Legolas said to Gimli.

"Mine's stronger!" said Gimli, as little Gimli grabbed a handful of beard and pulled.

"All right!" Pippin said, stepping between them. "No bows and no axes! At least not until they are _much_ older." He turned to Legolas. "And he's not cuter, they're identical!" He shook his head at his two friends. "Honestly, does _everything_ have to be a contest with you two?"

Legolas turned to Gimli, a smirk on his face. "I believe our young Master Peregrin has become _responsible_ on us, Gimli."

"Who would have thought it possible," chuckled Gimli.

"_Somebody_ here has to be responsible," Pippin muttered.

"That would be me," said Merry. He took a baby in each arm, then turned to look at the elf and dwarf. "I think you've corrupted my grandsons quite enough and it's time for their naps."

Legolas leaned over to Gimli. "Even Master Meriadoc has become responsible," he said in a mock whisper, grinning at Merry.

"Of course!" laughed Gimli. "He is a _grandfather_ after all. It's the years and years of wisdom."

Merry frowned, but he had a twinkle in his eye. "I'd watch what you say about being a grandparent," he said. "They do have another one here and she's quite skilled with a sword."

-o-O-o-

"Again! Again!" Bori shrieked as Gimli swung the boy down off his back.

"Me next, Uncle Gimli!" Willow squealed.

"_Me_ next!" Ari pouted, trying to push past Willow.

"Children," Ivy scolded."Let Uncle Gimli have a rest." They had become quite attached to their visiting 'uncles'. Especially to Gimli, who spoiled them rotten. The three of them pouted, but they didn't argue.

"They're fine," Gimli said, patting Willow's head. "I'm not at all tired." He glanced down at the children. "But I do think it's Éoleof's turn next."

The children gave disappointed sighs when Gimli swung their little sister up for a 'pony ride', but a look from their mother made certain they didn't complain.

She turned back to the table. The supper dishes had long been cleared away, but they still sat in the dining room, catching up on news from the south with Legolas. "He spoils them," she muttered.

"He spoiled you, too," Éowyn whispered from across the table.

Pippin snorted and Ivy poked him in the side. Her mother chuckled and turned back to Legolas' news of Ithilien. Ivy watched her mother. Éowyn had been in a melancholy mood since Legolas and Gimli's arrival: once again there had been no letter from Théodwyn. Ivy was angry with her sister for doing this to their mother. She had promised Éowyn she wouldn't do it, but she couldn't stand it anymore--she was going to write to Wyn and it wasn't going to be pleasant this time. She had already tried to be understanding for her sister, but it had accomplished nothing.

Ivy had been happy to hear that Théodred's recklessness had come to an end. He no longer pushed himself to go on every patrol and he didn't argue when a group of orcs were left to be dealt with another day. That, at least, had made her mother happy, though it still didn't ease the worry for her Elboron and Théodred's safety. War was still brewing with the regrouping enemy, and though Harad and Umbar were now their allies, both lands had been decimated by the War of the Ring. They offered their assistance to Gondor, but it would most likely not be enough. And Gondor and Rohan had not yet fully recovered from their own losses. If war came again, would Pippin and her father have to go? They were sworn servants of the kings.

She turned sideways in her seat to lay her head on Pippin's shoulder, looking back so she could watch the children play with Gimli. Her hand found his and she squeezed.

"Ivy?" he whispered. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head against his shoulder. She didn't want to worry him and it was silly for _her_ to worry. Pippin and her father were too important as Thain and Master to be called away, and The Shire was far away from danger. Elboron and Elfwine's wives worried every day that their husbands would not return home. They worried about their sons growing up to fight. What did _she_ have to worry over?

-o-O-o-

She only saw it out of the corner of her eye by luck, a chance glance into Pippin's study as she walked by. Ivy stopped in her tracks and backed up. A small figure was tiptoe on a chair, trying to climb up onto the mantle, his small hand stretched out to the Gondorian sword that hung above it. She ran into the study.

"_Boromir_!" She realized her mistake the instant the shout was out of her mouth, but managed to dash forward just in time to catch the boy as he startled and slipped off the chair. She sat down hard on the floor, heart pounding and body shaking, and only then realized it was Ari in her arms. "Aragorn, what were you doing?" she scolded, her voice shaking with fear and anger.

Ari stared at her, wide-eyed and scared. His lip started to tremble. "Mummy..." And then the tears started.

She clutched her sobbing son to her chest, taking deep breaths to calm herself. She couldn't think straight. All she could see in her mind was her son perched dangerously on the chair, his fingers just inches from that sword. She rubbed his back and kissed him, trying to soothe him. When his tears turned to sniffles, she turned him in her lap to look into his face. "You mustn't climb like that, Ari," she said, working to keep her voice steady. "And you must never, ever touch Daddy's sword."

Ari wiped his nose on his sleeve and looked up at her defiantly. "Daddy lets me."

Ivy went cold. "He let you touch the sword?" _He's only four years old!_

"Daddy let me hold it!" Ari said proudly, his fright quickly forgotten. "He said I can have one when I get bigger!"

He looked up at the sword and the look that came over his young face made Ivy draw in a shocked breath. Her son had a look of determination and fierceness that reminded her of Uncle Éomer. She slid him off her lap, then used the chair to push herself up. Her legs were shaking and she had to lean on the chair for a moment before she could move. When she was steady again, she bent over to take Ari's hand and pull him up. "Come with me."

Ari had to trot to keep up with her as she headed to the parlor, her anger building. She heard the voices within, Pippin and her parents chatting with Legolas and Gimli, and the laughter of her playing children. She had been on her way back after taking the tea tray to the kitchen when she had spotted Ari. She shuddered to think what would have happened if she had left the tray for the maids to take care of. _A small hand grasping a too-heavy sword and both tumbling to the floor..._

"I need to talk to you, Pippin."

Conversation came to a halt and they all looked at her. Something must have betrayed her state--her tone of voice or her flushed cheeks, perhaps--because Pippin's eyebrows shot up and her parents frowned.

"What about?" Pippin asked warily.

"I found Ari climbing up on the mantle to reach your sword."

Pippin glared down at their son. "You were supposed to be going to the privy," he scolded.

Ari's eyes dropped to his toes. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Ivy tugged Ari over to her mother and put him in her lap. She turned back to her husband. "We need to talk about this. In your study." She turned and left, not wanting to say anymore in front of their guests. Her anger was bubbling just beneath the surface.

Pippin caught up with her, but he didn't say anything. The hallway was not an appropriate place for the Thain and his wife to have a discussion.

They reached the study and Ivy went inside to stand by the mantle. Pippin closed the door behind him and sighed. "I'll have a talk with him--"

"He said you let him hold it."

She surprised herself with the harsness of her voice. Pippin gaped at her a few seconds, seemingly confused. He shook his head and shrugged. "Yes. I took it down to show Gimli because the pommel is loose, and Ari asked to hold it."

"Pippin! He's only four!"

"He's nearly five!" he said defensively, his voice raising slightly. "I was teaching you the sword when you were--"

"That's different!" Ivy snapped. "It wasn't serious for me! I was a girl. I could play at being a Shieldmaiden all I wanted and it still didn't mean anything. I'd still never be called away to war."

"Our boys won't be called to fight in a war," Pippin said. He was obvioiusly working to keep calm. "But they need to learn to use a sword. They still may need to defend The Shire someday. I was going to start Boromir soon, and--"

"No."

"Ivy!" Pippin threw up his hands. "Why are you acting like this? You don't complain about Fari learning."

"It's different with Fari. He's..." She frowned at the memory of Ari's eyes when he looked at the sword. "He's not part Rohirrim!"

Pippin shook his head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You should have seen Ari, Pippin! When he was looking up at that sword. He looked like Uncle Éomer!" Ivy shivered and hugged herself. "They're not like other hobbit boys, and you know it. They're always doing things, _dangerous_ things, like..." She looked at the sword. "Like climbing up to reach a sword and nearly falling and breaking their neck."

The room was quiet for a moment, the only sound her slightly panicked breathing. Was she being irrational about this? Was she wrong to want to keep her sons from danger?

"He scared you, Ivy," Pippin's voice was calm and loving. He came over and put his arms around her. "Boys do that. Even hobbit boys. I know _I_ scared my mum a few times."

She shook her head. It wasn't the same. Why couldn't he see it wasn't the same for Bori and Ari, and perhaps even the twins when they got older?

"I can feel you're still shaking, love." He rubbed his hands on her arms. "How about you take some time to calm down, and we'll discuss this tonight?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed back the sob in her throat. He was going to talk her into it, into letting him train their sons to fight. She wouldn't be able to win, because deep down she _knew_ he was right. She nodded. There was nothing she could do to protect her sons. Did all women outside The Shire feel like this?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Only five more chapters to go! I will try to post one every day.


	127. Chapter 126: June 1446

**June 1447**

Eomer sat by himself at Pippin's birthday party. Theo and Fari had run off to try to sneak some ales, but he didn't feel much like having fun today. His father and Éowyn were sitting together, each holding one of the twins. And they kept looking at each other...

Eomer ground his teeth. He'd considered what Theo had told him over a year ago, and at first he'd kept it in the back of his mind. There was still a chance that Éowyn would return to Rohan and there would nothing to worry over anymore. But then one day Theo had come to breakfast grinning, a wicked glint in his eyes, and whispered, "Dad wasn't in his room again last night."

The anger had come back again after that, at his Dad and Theo. Theo had told him that Mum would want Dad to be happy, but he was more inclined to think that Mum would want to be here and not be dead. But he'd kept his anger in check this time, and was pleasant to Éowyn when it was required, but he only wished she'd go away and leave them.

For a while, that wish had come true. Éowyn had gone to stay with Ivy when the twins were born, and had stayed nearly a whole year. His father had only seen her on visits to Great Smials and Eomer had hoped that maybe the separation would keep them apart, that no matter what had happened between them, Éowyn might go back to Rohan after all.

He scowled. But then she'd come back to Brandy Hall. And Dad hadn't spent one night in his own room.

"Such a scowl on a happy day?" Eomer looked up. Granny Bolger smiled at him, then lowered herself to the bench next to him. She set her cane to the side and patted his knee. "Whatever is the matter, love?"

Eomer bowed his head and shrugged.

"You know you can tell your old gran anything. That's what grans are for. For listening. We're also good for comfortable laps, but I'm afraid you're outgrowing mine, Eomer-lad. I think you grew a whole inch this year!"

Eomer blinked back sudden tears. He'd spent a lot of time on his gran's lap after Mum died.

She combed her fingers through his curls. "Tell me what's bothering you, lad," she said softly.

"Dad. And...her." He looked up at them. They were still smiling at each other.

"I see." She slipped her arm around Eomer's shoulder. "You know, before your mum went to Rohan she was terribly frightened. She knew your Dad still had feelings for Éowyn, seeing as they had Ivy together. And she thought that maybe your Dad wouldn't love her as much after seeing her side by side with the brave Lady Éowyn of Rohan. But when she came back, she told me she'd had nothing to worry over. That though your father and Éowyn were still dear friends, that it was always her that your dad would smile at, and Éowyn was just as in love with her husband. She told me what a wonderful lass Éowyn was--they'd become such good friends in a short time. And I know, Eomer..." Her breath hitched slightly with emotion. "I know that if your father had the choice to make, he'd want Estella back with him. And I know Éowyn would wish the same, and wish to have her Faramir back with her. But that's not to be. Estella and Faramir are gone. And I know Estella would be happy for your father. And she'd be happy for Éowyn." She gave Eomer a squeeze. "And she'd wish for you to be happy for them, too."

Eomer buried his face in his gran's shoulder, his tears soaking her blouse. "I don't know if I can."

"Just give it some thought, lad." She kissed his head, then pushed his chin up so he had to look in her eyes. "Now, I believe I saw your brother and Fari over by the casks trying to sneak an ale. It looked like they could use some help." She smiled and winked at him.

Eomer nodded, then threw his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Thanks, Gran."

She kissed his cheek, then pushed herself up with her cane. He watched her walk away, then turned back to his Dad and Éowyn. Would his mum want them to be together? His mum had certainly liked Éowyn. The two of them had been...embarrassing...during the visit for Ivy's wedding. Giggling and whispering together like tweens. Like they were best friends. What if Gran was right? What if his mum would want his dad to be with Éowyn? He looked again at his father's smiling face. His father had changed when Éowyn had come to the Shire. He smiled and laughed more, like he had when Mum was still alive...

He sighed and stood up. He'd do what Gran asked and think about it. Now, he might as well go see what Theo and Fari were up to. They'd need someone with brains to keep them out of trouble.

-o-O-o-

Éowyn walked down to the stables, humming to herself. Merry was busy today, with meetings and accounts, so she was on her own. He had apologized profusely for not having much time for her, seeing as she had just returned to Brandy Hall, until she reminded him that she _had_ been wife to the Steward of Gondor and was quite used to responsibilities. He had given her a sheepish grin and told her to enjoy herself.

They had returned to Buckland after Pippin's birthday. The twins were going to be a year old next month, and were old enough now that Ivy could manage on her own, or with occasional help from Pippin's sisters. It had been Ivy who had convinced her to return.

Pippin had given Bori a practice sword as a birthday gift. Bori had been excited, Ari had been green with envy, and Ivy had hidden herself away the first time Pippin took his son out for a lesson. At least Ivy had finally agreed to it. Éowyn didn't like the idea of having both her daughters angry with her, but she felt she would have had to say something if Ivy hadn't changed her mind about sword lessons. Éowyn sided with Pippin: the boys--and the girls, too--needed to know how to defend themselves in case war came to The Shire again.

Every bit of news from the south were pointing to just that. It may be years before the first battle was fought, but it was looming on the horizon. She could understand Ivy's fears--Éowyn feared for her sons, her brother, and her nephews every day--but she would not hide from it as her daughter sometimes did. Hobbits had a penchant for pretending the outside world didn't exist, which frustrated her. Ivy frustrated her even more, because she had ties to that world. She'd been there. She'd seen the ruins on the outskirts of Osgiliath and the dark shell of Orodruin. There were still scars in The Shire--stumps of great trees and scars in the earth where the Men had hacked and dug. Ivy _knew_ what could happen.

Éowyn had to feel a little sorry for Pippin. Ivy had the stubborn mindset of a hobbit and the quick temper of the Rohirrim. It was no easy task to sway Ivy's opinions. She smiled. She supposed the temper was her fault. Faramir had always teased her about her temper. Her husband had learned rather quickly that there was no use arguing with her. Instead, he had resorted to writing out his side of the argument in a letter to her, the only way, he claimed, that he could get a word in edgewise. She'd told Pippin to give it a try for any future arguments with Ivy. She chuckled to herself. Perhaps she would be kind and let Merry in on the secret as well?

She stopped with her hand on the latch to the paddock gate, realizing she was planning on future arguments with Merry. The kind of arguments that occur between husband and wife.

Ivy was right. She had missed Merry during her months at Great Smials and though she loved spending so much time with her daughter and grandchildren, she had been looking forward to returning to Brandy Hall. She had missed the conversations that lasted long into the night, she had missed the rides around Buckland, and she'd missed him in her bed. She hated sleeping alone. It was the most difficult thing she had to deal with after Faramir's death--rolling over in her bed, sleepily expecting to cuddle, and touching an empty spot.

Merry had stayed in her room most every night, sneaking in after the boys had gone to bed. Things were better with Eomer--he didn't seem to have so much hostility towards her anymore--but Merry didn't want to risk upsetting him by staying with her openly. In the morning, he'd leave before the sun was up. She was a little put-out that she couldn't have lazy mornings in bed, but she understood. He and Eomer were finally on good terms again, and Merry wanted to keep it that way. Unlike her own daughter. Wyn still refused to answer her letters.

She pushed those thoughts away. There was nothing she could do about Wyn right now. Elboron and Théodred had tried to talk to their sister, but she refused to listen. Éowyn knew she would have to return south now that Ivy no longer needed her help with the babies. Théodred would be getting married next summer. She'd return then to try to work things out with Wyn. And then... She wasn't quite sure yet, if she'd return to Rohan or The Shire.

She spotted her horse, towering over the ponies out in the pasture, and whistled for her. The mare ambled over, seeming to frown at the interruption of her grazing. Éowyn patted her neck and ran a hand over her side. Brytta had grown fat on the rich grass of The Shire. She smiled. "You're turning into a hobbit," she murmured into the velvety ear.

She pulled open the gate and the horse obediently walked through and followed her into the stable, both of them remembering to duck their heads in the low doorway. Éowyn stopped short when she saw Eomer saddling his pony. He looked up and their eyes met.

She didn't know Eomer all that well. Though he didn't glare at her anymore, he still didn't go out of his way to spend time with her, like Theo did. He spent a lot of time in Bridgefields with the Bolgers. Avoiding her, she was certain. It came as a bit of a shock when he smiled at her, a genuine, friendly smile.

"Hello, Éowyn," he said, turning back to finish the buckle on the saddle.

"Hello, Eomer." Éowyn sighed. She should really try to work things out with him, especially since his father was sharing her bed on a regular basis. "Eomer, I..." she started, but he cut her off.

"I've been awful to you and I'm sorry." He leaned against the pony. "I was angry. I thought you were trying to take the place of my mum. I was angry at my dad for loving you. Theo... He's been trying to convince me I was wrong." His shoulders slumped. "And Granny Bolger talked to me last week. And she said...she said Mum would be happy that you and Dad have each other, after losing her and Faramir... " He paused for just a moment, still not looking at her. "Theo and Gran are right. I know how happy my dad is with you. And I'm glad that you make him happy."

Éowyn covered her mouth with her hand, blinking back tears. She hadn't expected this. She went up to him and knelt so she could look into his eyes. He hesitated a moment, eyes on his feet, then looked at her. She pulled him into an embrace and he returned it. "Thank you," she whispered. "This means so much to me."

Eomer pulled back and nodded. "Theo told me about Ivy's sister. I'm sorry. I hope she'll realize she's making a mistake, just like I did."

Éowyn nodded sadly, then startled as a whinny interrupted them. "I think Brytta's impatient to go," she said, smiling through the tears.

"Would you like to come with me?" Eomer asked. "I was just going to take Guthwine out for some exercise. I don't get to ride him much when I'm at the farm."

Éowyn squeezed his hand. "I'd love to."

-o-O-o-

"You'll have to do this column again," Merry said. "You're off by twelve gold."

Theo groaned and took the paper back. "Does it really matter? It's only twelve gold." Merry frowned at him. Theo huffed and picked up the pen, kicking his feet in frustration.

Merry felt some sympathy for his son. He'd always hated when his own father had made him work on the accounts, but it was something Theo had to learn. He would be Master someday and responsible for these things. Unfortunately, Eomer seemed to have gotten all the talent for numbers.

He left Theo working at the desk and went to his bookshelf. Might as well find something to read to pass the time. He would be without his desk for a while, as Theo still had four pages to go.

Voices in the hallway made him look up. Éowyn peeked in the door, Eomer behind her. They were laughing.

"We're back," she said cheefully. "Just going to go wash up before dinner." They both left again, Eomer continuing to chatter away at Éowyn as they walked down the hall.

Merry looked over at Theo. He was sure the shocked look on his son's face mirrored his own.

"I guess they've worked things out," Theo said. He grinned and shrugged, then went back to his figures.

Merry turned back to his bookshelves, his cheeks already starting to ache from the huge smile on his face.


	128. Chapter 127: October 1446

**October 1447**

Merry chewed his lip and glanced at the woman sitting next to him. He'd invited Éowyn out for a picnic, out to the very field where two years before, they had decided to move ahead with their relationship. And now, today, he planned to ask her if she wanted to move it even further.

He fidgeted, his stomach tight with fear and worry. He wasn't expecting a 'yes'. They loved each other, but was it enough to make her want to stay in the Shire the rest of her life? They had reached a point where they were dancing around each other again, where the lulls in conversation had gotten too long and the quiet talk after lovemaking had ceased. They needed to take the next step, whether that was closer together or farther apart.

He supposed he could just ask--_Are you ready to move on? Do you want to leave and go back to Rohan?_-- and pretend he supported her decision to leave. But that wouldn't have been honest. Because he _wanted_ her to stay. He _wanted_ her to be his wife. So he had to ask, properly and officially, to let her know how he felt. There was even a chance she would accept. But realistically... He was a hobbit and she was royalty of Rohan and Gondor. He could not, and would not, hold it against her if she refused.

Now he only had to find the courage to ask.

He poured himself another glass of wine and thought about what to say. Not the same things he'd said to Estella when he had proposed to her, certainly. Estella had been the love of his life and not even Éowyn would replace her in his heart. Just the same as Faramir was Éowyn's first love. And they both understood that, which made their relationship so comfortable--there would never be any jealousy towards lingering feelings for Estella and Faramir. So what could he say to Éowyn? That he loved her? That she was a dear friend and companion? That she--

"Is something bothering you, Merry?"

He startled and nearly dropped his wine. She was watching him, an eyebrow raised in amusement. He shrugged. "No. Well... Yes. I suppose." He sighed. "I need to discuss something with you." He cringed. That sounded so _unromantic_, like he wanted to ask her opinion on which mares to breed. "I mean... I need to _ask_ you something. And..." He sighed. "I'm not sure how to say it."

She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Then just ask."

"Would you want to marry me?" The words tumbled out and it surprised him. He hadn't even thought about what to say. Well, what's done is done. He looked into his wine glass, taking a deep breath to prepare for her answer.

"Yes."

His head shot up and this time he dropped the wine. "What?"

She threw back her head and laughed. "You should see your face!" She leaned forward so their noses were nearly touching. "Yes, I will marry you Master Meriadoc." And she kissed him.

His mind was swirling, in such a shock that he didn't respond to her kiss. He was still trying to grasp what she'd said. Yes. She'd said _yes_? He pulled back to look at her. "Yes?"

She grinned. "Yes." She looked down. "You've spilled your wine."

"Oh." He noticed the cold, wet, spot on his trousers for the first time and scooted away from the puddle on the blanket.

Éowyn handed him a napkin, then used another to soak up the spilled wine. She looked up at him. "Did you think I would refuse."

He hesitated for a few seconds, dabbing at the red stain on his trousers, then nodded.

She sat back. "Because you're a hobbit?"

He chuckled and looked up at her. "You know me too well."

"Yes, I do." She slid over to sit next to him. "I happen to adore hobbits, you know. My beautiful grandchildren. My daughter. Her brothers. My son-in-law. And my daughter's father." She took his hand. "I love you all. And that's all that matters. And you..." She leaned in and pressed her brow to his. "I didn't think I could be happy again, Merry. And you made me happy. I can't imagine my life without you."

He touched her cheek. "I know. I feel the same." He smiled and moved his head to kiss her gently.

When they broke apart, Éowyn grinned. "Our daughter is going to be beside herself!"

-o-O-o-

Ivy sat in her father's study, her lips pressed together to hold back the giggle that wanted to escape. Theo and Eomer sat next to her, the three of them lined up on the couch. Her mother sat in a chair across from them, her cheeks pink and a smile on her face. Their father was standing. He looked nervous.

He had asked to speak to them after supper. And from the way her parents had been glancing at each other all day, like they were going to burst with happiness, she had a suspicion of what this was about. She hoped she was right.

Her dad glanced at her mother first, then at Eomer. He coughed and took a deep breath. "I've asked Éowyn to marry me and she's accepted," he said.

Ivy squeaked, clapping her hands over the squeal that nearly came out. Her parents were _getting married_. "I'm so happy for you!" She pushed up off the couch, using Theo for leverage, and threw her arms around her dad.

It wasn't until her mother stood and wiped her fingers over Ivy's cheeks that she realized she was crying. She let go to wipe at her eyes, then hugged her mother.

"I knew it," Ivy whispered. Éowyn chuckled and squeezed her tigher.

"Congratulations, Dad!" Theo said behind her.

Ivy pulled away to look at her brothers. She had forgotten they were there. Theo was beaming and embracing their father, but Ivy never doubted that he'd be happy for them. She looked at Eomer.

He was standing behind Theo, a slight smile on his face. When Theo moved away and Eomer faced their father, his smile got bigger. "I'm happy for you, Dad." Ivy saw her Dad's shoulders slump, relieved, as he pulled his son into his arms. Ivy relaxed, too.

Her brothers took their turn to congratulate Éowyn, then their father coughed again.

"I'm glad you're all happy," he said, a little nervously. "I want you to know that I'll always love your mum, but I--"

"You don't have to explain, Dad," Theo said. Eomer nodded his agreement. Then Theo looked at Ivy, a cheeky grin on his face. "Besides," he said, nodding towards his sister, "it's about time you made her legitimate."

Ivy trod on his foot.


	129. Chapter 128: March 1447

**March 1447**

Ivy walked into Brandy Hall carrying Legolas, brushing snow from his knit cap. It had been a hard winter and this was the first time in three months they'd been able to travel from Tuckborough on the snowy roads to visit her family. They'd left as soon as the roads were clear. Her parents were heading south to Gondor soon, for Théodred's wedding in June, and she wanted to make sure she saw them before they left.

She and Pippin herded the children in, pulling off cloaks and scarves. The children were all wriggling around, excited to see their grandparents and uncles after so long. They'd been sorely disappointed they hadn't been able to see them for Yule.

Their excited voices must have alerted their grandmother, because Éowyn came rushing into the entryway. "Oh, I've missed you!" she said, kneeling down so that she could get hugs from all seven grandchildren. Their grandfather wasn't far behind and the children rushed to him to do the same. Ivy smiled as she watched her father lead his grandchildren to the kitchen for their tea, all of them clamoring to hold his hands, while Fari ran off to find Theo and Eomer.

Ivy hugged her mother. "How have you been?" Éowyn asked.

Ivy glanced at Pippin and felt the warmth on her cheeks. They hadn't been expecting this. After the twins, they'd decided their family was quite large enough. But accidents do happen... "It seems Pippin gave _me_ a present for my birthday," she said. She smiled and lay a hand over her belly.

"Again?" Éowyn shook her head, laughing. She hugged her daughter again, then pulled away to smile at Pippin. "Maybe Sam hasn't won yet?" she asked. It had become a joke, after the birth of the twins, that Pippin was looking to surpass Sam in children.

Pippin grinned and shrugged. "Well, it does seem as if he's given up at thirteen. I suppose I do only have six more to beat him..." He made a show of rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Ivy threw a mitten at him, fighting an amused smile. "Then _you_ can have the rest!"

Her mother chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Congratulations," she said.

They made their way to the kitchen, where her dad had the children seated around the table waiting for their tea. He was at the stove watching over the kettle. Without even turning around he said, "Put the cookies back, Bori, you can only have one. And you, Willow." The two of them pouted at each other, then slipped some cookies back onto the plate in the center of the table. "All of them," their grandfather said as he filled the teapot. Two little hands put more cookies on the pile. He then turned around to face the grandchildren.

"How do you _know_ that, Grandad?" sighed Bori.

"Because I was _you_ once," Merry said, setting the teapot on the table to steep. "And seeing as how I was you, I would have had your dad, meaning Willow now, hiding a few more cookies..." he thought for a moment, "...up the sleeve?"

Willow looked up at her grandfather, smiling up at him with that look of innocent charm she had obviously inherited from her father. He shook his head at her. She sighed, gave an apologetic smile to her partner in crime, then shook the cookies out of her sleeve.

Éowyn laughed. "So that's what it was like being around you and Pippin as children?" She went over and kissed Willow's forehead and cupped her granddaughter's cheek in her hand. "But how can you resist this face, Merry?"

He took his place at the head of the table. "Because I'm one of the few people in the world immune to the Took charm."

"At least I _have_ charm," Pippin snorted as he and Ivy sat down. Her dad made a half-hearted attempt at a scowl at Pippin.

"Well, I know Ivy isn't immune to the Took charm," her mother said, winking at her. Ivy felt a blush color her cheeks again.

Her father cocked his head at her, brow furrowed with a question. Ivy smiled and leaned back in her chair to pat her belly.

Her dad shook his head and grinned. "Honestly, Pippin. You keep using your charm like that and you might just beat Sam yet!"

"Dad!" Ivy gaped at him. Did her father just say something crude about her and Pippin?

-o-O-o-

"No, Theo. You cannot be in charge. Now hand me that bag over there."

Ivy rolled her eyes at her brother. Theo was _still_ trying to convince their father to let him be Master of the Hall during his trip south. Did her brother really believe their dad was crazy enough to leave a twenty-two year old in charge?

"Don't worry, Theo," their cousin Berilac said, ruffling Theo's hair. "Your dad said I can let you do all the accounts while he's gone."

Theo muttered and threw a dirty look at Eomer and Fari's snickers.

They were nearly finished packing the ponies and the sun wasn't even up yet. Her parents were leaving for their trip south this morning. They'd come out to the stable yard to see them off, though Ivy's children were still asleep, having said their good-byes the night before.

Her mother came and embraced her. "I'll miss you," she said. "And I promise I'll be back in time." She patted Ivy's belly.

Ivy smiled and tugged her mother down to kiss her cheek. "Give everyone my love. And good luck with Wyn." She knew her mother wouldn't have an easy task ahead of her. Not only did she and Wyn have unresolved problems about her coming North, but now she would be announcing her betrothal to Ivy's father. Ivy had written another letter to her sister, pleading with her to be understanding. She didn't know if it would help--Wyn hadn't been writing back to her either. She stepped back. "I still wish I could go and talk to her myself." But it was too long a journey with so many small children.

Éowyn shook her head, then kissed her brow. "It will be fine, Ivy."

Then her father came over to her and she hugged him tight. "I'll miss you, Dad," she said.

He patted her back. "I'll miss you, Ivy-lass." He pulled back to look at her. "You take care of yourself and the little one."

"I will," she said. Then he turned away to go to his pony and Ivy backed up to stand with Pippin. She got sniffly then, watching her parents get on their mounts and start their journey down the path from Brandy Hall to the road.

Pippin slipped an arm around her waist. "They'll be back before you know it."

"I know." She wiped her eyes and turned to the boys. "Well, you'd better get packed. We'll be leaving soon as well."

"Yes, Mum," the three of them said together and took off, giggling, back up the path to the Hall. Theo and Eomer were going to come stay at Great Smials for a few weeks. Ivy hoped that mischievous boys, children to chase, and a new baby to plan for would help keep her mind off worrying over her sister and missing her parents.


	130. Chapter 129: September 1447

**September 1447**

Merry glanced over at Pippin, who was nervously fidgeting on the back of his pony. Ivy had been restless all morning, which had made Pippin restless, and Ivy had finally kicked him out of the Smials. Merry had managed to convince him to go for a ride around the orchard, but only after Pearl had promised Pippin that she'd send someone to fetch them if Ivy started her labor.

He and Éowyn had only returned to The Shire a few days ago and had come straight away to Great Smials. The trip home had taken longer than usual because of heavy storms and they'd feared they would miss their grandchild's birth. Éowyn had already had to miss another grandchild's birth, Elboron's third child, due in August. She had felt torn about leaving, but Elboron convinced her to go. Hildelith would have her mother with her for the birth. Ivy needed Éowyn.

Éowyn also had a hard time leaving Wyn. They were speaking again, at least, but her daughter was still unhappy with her. With both of them. Wyn wasn't unfriendly towards him, but she was still distant, much like Eomer had been with Éowyn. He'd tried to talk to Wyn, hoping that they could work things out the same as Éowyn and Eomer had. But she wouldn't have any of it. She blamed him for stealing her mother away--Wyn had become betrothed that summer and was afraid her mother wouldn't be there for her, being so far away in The Shire. He'd heard _that_ argument loud and clear through the walls of the Steward's house. The guilt had gnawed at him until Elboron talked him out of it. He and Théodred wanted their mother to be happy and had easily welcomed Merry into their family. In the end, Éowyn had to choose between him and Wyn. He hated that it came to that, but was selfishly relieved that she had chosen him.

A heavy sigh made him look over at Pippin. His friend's knuckles were white around the reins, his face pinched with worry. Merry fought the urge to chuckle. You would think after seven children, Pippin would be a little more relaxed about this. And Ivy wasn't even in labor yet, though Éowyn had confided in him--out of Pippin's earshot--that she expected it could start at any time.

"Perhaps we should go back." Pippin looked up at him. "I just know it's gong to start soon. She always gets like this right before the pains start."

"No, Pippin. She'll just kick you out again." Merry gave him comforting smile. "And if she does go into labor, nothing will happen right away."

Pippin sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I know." He fidgeted around a little more, nervously running the reins through his fingers, then looked up at Merry, a small smile on his face. "This is our last wait, Merry." Then he chuckled. "We hope. Or she'll kill me. Or worse." He squirmed in the saddle.

Merry laughed. "Had enough of your 'charm', has she?"

"We're starting to run out of room!" He grinned and relaxed a little. "Any more and we'd have to think about evicting some relatives from the Smials."

They laughed and Merry leaned over to lightly punch Pippin's arm. "I think twenty-four children from our little Fellowship of Hobbits is a good number. We're going to take over the Shire as it is!"

"Especially with Theo making eyes at Rose Gamgee!" Pippin winked at him.

"Right." Merry smiled. Rose's name had come up a few times in Theo's conversation the past few days. He was quite pleased with that. He thought Rose would be a wonderful match for his son and she would easily handle future responsibilities as Mistress of Brandy Hall. Though, it did mean he'd have to have a certain talk with Theo very soon, about lasses and the things you want to do with them but shouldn't until after the wedding.

"Poor Sam," said Pippin. "If things work out, he'll finally have to stop calling you 'Mister'."

They laughed together. Poor Sam, indeed. Merry just hoped his friend wouldn't let his stubbornness about class get in the way of letting his daughter be courted by Theo.

Pippin gave a sigh. "I wish Frodo were here. I miss that he didn't experience this with us. That he didn't get to be 'Uncle Frodo' or have children of his own playing with ours. Do you think he ever fell in love? Do you think he's got any elf children running around?"

Merry laughed. "Well, considering he's almost as much of a charmer as you, I wouldn't doubt it."

Hoofbeats made them turn in their saddles. It was Fari. As he came closer, Merry saw that he had a big smile on his face. "Ivy's in labor, Dad."

Pippin tugged his pony around and took off for home at top speed.

Fari watched his father leave, shaking his head. "Aunt Pearl said it would probably be a few hours and to tell him he didn't have to hurry home."

Merry chuckled. "I don't think it would have mattered, Fari."

-o-O-o-

Merry smiled down at the little girl in his arms. It had actually turned out to be a good thing that Pippin had rushed home. This little one had decided to make her entrance rather quickly and had arrived not quite two hours after Fari had come to get them.

"I talked to Theo and Eomer about it first," Ivy said. "They wanted me to use the name, so I'd have something of her. I just wanted to make sure it was all right with you."

"Of course, Ivy. It's wonderful." Merry wiped at the tear on his cheek. "She would have been proud." He kissed the baby softly on her forehead. She yawned and opened her eyes. Merry smiled. "Hello, Estella-lass." He touched her cheek and she turned her head, mouth open and searching. "I think she wants her mum for something to eat," he said. He passed her back to Ivy and stepped back. Ivy expertly settled the baby at her breast and leaned back into the pillows, a sleepy smile on her face. Pippin sat next to her, completely enthralled with his daughter.

Their quiet moment came to an end when the door opened. The other children came in with Vinca, talking excitedly about their new sister. "Quiet, now!" Vinca scolded, keeping her voice soft. They piled onto the bed, taking their turns to see the baby. Fari, Theo and Eomer hung back by the door. They were at an age when babies didn't interest them, but that wouldn't last for long. Merry smiled. It wouldn't be too many years before they'd be courting a lass and thinking about babies of their own.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" Éowyn asked, slipping an arm around his shoulder. She nodded towards the bed. The children had finally settled down, cuddled next to parents or each other, giggling and whispering. Pippin was glowing with happiness, giggling along with his children. Ivy's expression was utter contentment.

Merry nodded. "It's the most beautiful sight in the world."


	131. Epilogue: May 1448

**Epilogue **

**May 1448**

She had never meant for it to happen, but she would never doubt following her heart. On the night of her wedding, curled in the little bed at Crickhollow, all the joy and love of life came to the surface. She tried to fight it, so as not to startle her dozing husband, but in the end the laughter won.

"My Lady?" He rolled over to look at her. "It really doesn't do much for my ego when you laugh afterwards."

She laughed again and rolled over to face him. She kissed him tenderly. "I'm just very happy." She was here with the one she loved and down the road at Brandy Hall her children--_all_ of her children--were celebrating their marriage. No wedding gift was more precious than Théodwyn arriving with the rest of her family. They had settled many things between them on her trip to Gondor, but Wyn had still been unhappy about her betrothal to Merry and the fact her mother would be staying in The Shire. Wyn's change of heart had come from Eomer, who had written to his new step-sister in the fall. Neither revealed what was written in the letter, but Éowyn didn't care. It had worked and Wyn was here and seemingly happy for them.

She gave a contented sigh and reached out to touch Merry's face. "It seems so strange," she said, "how far we've come to be here. It all started back in that little tent in a battle camp. I was in despair and you were there for me. Just one decision that gave us Ivy and brought us to this moment."

He smiled at her. "She really was the best thing to ever happen to us, wasn't she?"

Éowyn smiled. "I can't imagine my life without her."

"I can't imagine any of our lives without her." Merry sighed. "I may never have noticed Estella if she hadn't come to see Ivy at Sam's wedding. Pippin may still be miserable with Diamond or dead from drinking. She even managed to get some smiles and laughter out of Frodo when he was in his dark moods. She brought us all joy."

She drew her hand down his cheek, to touch the smile on his lips. "I'm glad. I sometimes regretted my decision to give her up, but knowing what she meant to you and Pippin and Estella, and seeing what happiness she has found with Pippin, I know in my heart it was right."

He took her hand, entwining their fingers."I'm grateful to you for giving her to me. Like her mother, she makes me feel alive."

She kissed him then, deeply and passionately.

"I love you, Meriadoc Brandybuck."

"I love you, Éowyn Brandybuck."

The End

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

It's done!

Thank you for reading! Thank you for commenting! It really means a lot that people enjoyed my story.

_The Roots of the Ivy_ is done, but _Ivyverse_ isn't. I'll start posting the revision to the sequel, _The Course of Love_, later today. By the time its revision is completely posted, I'm hoping to have the third story, _The Wanderers_, done and ready to post.

Since I've had some time to cool down, I've changed my mind about not posting new stuff at FFNet. I'm still ticked at them. I still haven't heard from Tech Support (and I'm not expecting to). But this is still the best place to get your story read and I've met some wonderful people here.Therefore, sometime in the near future, _The Roots of the Ivy_ is going to disappear for a day or so while I delete it and repost all the chapters in the proper order. I will also take the opportunity to fix some typos and some story problems, but nothing major.

I hope to see you on the next story!

Aranel Took


End file.
